Imagenes
by okashira janet
Summary: Serie de Oneshot. 46: Amnesia. Por un golpe en la cabeza Hinata ha perdido la memoria, pero Naruto tiene el remedio infalible para que lo recuerde de nuevo. NaruHina
1. ¡Esto es Akatsuki!

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 1: ¡Esto es Akatsuki!**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

De todas las malas ideas que se me ocurren cuando estoy en exámenes esta es la más disparatada. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, las imágenes a diferentes personas perdidas en la red, que dios nos ampare.

1/50

…**..**

Un día común en una tradicional guarida, chicos asesinos de rango S unidos bajo el bien común de la paz mundial mediante el terror, ¿Cómo habían terminado conociéndose? Diablos, Kakuzu no quería enterarse de eso, a él lo único que le atraía era el dinero, billetes constantes, ¿Y que si el mundo se podría en odio y todo lo demás? Que Pain se ocupara de su paz mundial, él era el amo y señor de las finanzas.

-¡Esto es arte!- a lo lejos escuchó que Deidara gritaba tronando una de sus comunes bombas, Tobi se lanzó bajo una mesa gritando algo que sonó como "¡Tobi es un buen chico", ¡Esto es una locura!" más cercano a la pared Sasori fulminó al rubio con una mirada, decididamente sus ideas de lo que era considerado arte eran completamente diferentes.

-Deidara, vas a pagarme cien yens por el estropicio- el contador soltó la frase al aire con despreocupación al tiempo que el rubio soltaba un "duh" ahogado, sin prestarle demasiada atención Kakuzu siguió su lento recorrido por la guarida, tenía que arreglar la puerta que Hidan había roto, también debía hablar con él acerca de su repugnante costumbre de ofrecerle sacrificios a ese tal Jashin-sama o como quiera que se llamara.

-¡Me corte el dedo!- el grito rechinante de la única integrante femenina de Akatsuki provocó que el contador levantara una ceja intrigado, por lo general ella solía ser muy tranquila, de hecho lo era en extremo, en una ocasión Deidara había salido desnudo del baño escurriendo agua por todas partes gritando "¡Se me mojo la arcilla!" Y ella al verlo simplemente había levantado una ceja musitando un seco "La arcilla y algo más", como consecuencia Pain había pasado dos días de su vida bastante deprimido en una esquina del salón susurrando que los ojos de su Konan habían visto algo indecente.

-¿Te cortaste el dedo?- la voz fuerte y masculina de su líder se dejo escuchar y Kakuzu se recargó en la pared cercana sin ser consciente de que tenía curiosidad por ver lo que sucedía.

-Me corte el dedo- ella frunció el ceño de manera exagerada -¡Me corte el dedo con el papel!- al instante el cuerpo de su líder se fue al suelo susurrando un "No puede ser posible", Kakuzu soltó un suspiro, los desmayos de Pain solían ser cosa diaria cuando el asunto se trataba de Konan.

-¿Qué estas viendo Kakuzu?- pero antes de poder evaporarse como el aire el contador se vio descubierto por los ojos relampagueantes de la mujer.

-¿Cómo diablos te cortaste con papel Konan?-

-Mi piel es sensible ¿Qué querías?, además no es como si mi habilidad fuera tan simple, todos creen que es más bien artística pero yo diría que puede ser letal- la chica examinó su dedo juntando de manera exagerada las cejas y él negó con la cabeza deslizándose con maestría del salón sin hacer ruido, seguramente Konan andaba en uno de esos días que le solían dar a ella mes con mes, no entendía porque pero en esos momentos hablaba más de lo habitual y siempre como si fuera una damisela en peligro, cosa que –como bien sabían todos los miembros masculinos de Akatsuki- no tenía de cierto ni un pelo.

-Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi en realidad no quiere ver esto, pero Tobi no puede evitarlo- el encargado de las finanzas soltó un nuevo –y enorme- suspiro, la verdad es que una parte de él no quería enterarse de lo que Tobi estaba viendo por la ventana, pero la otra parte –esa parte masoquista- le incitaba a darle un codazo al chico de la máscara para poder robarle su rango de visión.

-¿Qué estas viendo Tobi?- finalmente la curiosidad le ganó a su seriedad habitual.

-Tobi cree que Zetsu-san esta…-

-¡Mierda!- de mala manera el contador arrojó a Tobi quien salió gritando por los aires algo que sonaba como "¡Tobi es un buen chico!" y entonces pudo ver por la ventana lo que ya se imaginaba que estaba pasando.

-¡Esto es la cena!- Zetsu gritó abriendo grande su enorme boca cual planta carnívora presta a atacar.

-¡Zetzu!- Kakuzu gritó enfadado -¡Deja de comerte a las personas que…!- pero era demasiado tarde y con un eructo un zapato cayó al suelo sin su respectivo pie adentro.

-¡Tú vas a limpiar toda esa sangre!- realmente cabreado el hombre zarandeó su puño en alto -¡Mierda!- cerrando de un golpazo la ventana el contador metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y apretó los dientes, empezaba a pensar que los beneficios monetarios que le aportaba Akatsuki no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para seguir aguantando a aquella bola de idiotas, todos eran una panda de tontos, incluso Pain que a pesar de ser el líder tenía esas ideas tan extrañas, bueno, por lo menos aún le quedaba la seriedad y buen tino de Itachi para…

-Esto es moda- y entonces tuvo que retirar sus palabras cuando pudo ver por la puerta abierta de su habitación a Itachi con unas enormes gafas puestas sobre su liso y negro cabello y a Kisame parado frente a él tratando de contener la risa.

-Itachi, para todos es obvio que ya no ves nada, no tienes que…-

-No estoy ciego- bajándose las gafas y acomodándolas frente al puente de su nariz el correcto joven arqueó una ceja –Ya dije que es solo para la mejora de la apariencia-

-Por dios Itachi, a ti nunca te ha interesado eso-

-Es lo que tu crees-

-¿Por qué no admites que el Sharingan te esta dejando…?-

-Callate Kizame- su voz sin rastro de emoción no tenía ni pizca de broma –Te voy a volver sushi-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-

-Si se van a pelear háganlo afuera- Kakuzu gruñó pasando de largo por el salón, definitivamente tener a tantos asesinos reunidos era malo para la salud y todo lo demás, empezaba a creer que cuando Orochimaru había mencionado hace tanto tiempo "Podríamos contratar a un psicólogo" el amo de las serpientes hablaba completamente en serio.

-Pero aún tengo mi dinero- susurró con fuerza su mantra como dándose valor a si mismo –Que se despedacen si quieren- afuera la oscuridad empezaba a volverse más intensa ¿Ya habría terminado Zetzu su pequeño aperitivo nocturno?

-¡PUM!- Una nueva bomba explotó cimbrando la guarida.

-¡DEIDARA HIJO DE PUTA, MI MARIONETA!- pocas veces Sasori perdía el control pero cuando la cosa trataba de su fino arte no había fuerza humana que lo contuviera y por los ruidos violentos que se estaban sucediendo Kakuzu podía afirmar que el pelirrojo no estaba exactamente acariciando al rubio.

-Y se supone que somos adultos- negando con la cabeza Kakuzu soltó un hondo suspiro y se dirigió a su cuarto, esa noche pasaba completamente de cenar, con Tobi haciendo de las suyas en la cocina no quería ni pensar en lo que terminaría echándose a la panza, ya mañana vería los destrozos que habían ocasionado Deidara y Sasori y haría un exacto recuento de los daños -en cuanto a dinero se refería- si seguían con esas los mandaría de caza recompensas para que pagaran los daños, había escuchado que se pedía una fuerte suma de dinero en los barrios bajos por un tal Asuma, habría que pensar en ello.

-Voy entrando- giró el pomo de la puerta anunciándose por si Hidan había vuelto pero entonces lo que vio lo dejo helado.

-¡Esto es masoquismo!- al instante de gritar el de cabello blanco se enterró una larga estaca en el estomago dejando que la sangre brotara sin control -¡Por Jashin-sama!- su rostro usualmente atractivo estaba completamente contorsionado por algo parecido a la excitación.

-Otra vez no Hidan…- Itachi que estaba parapetado contra una pared desvió la mirada componiendo una mueca de repulsión al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían dos cruces mareadas –Yo solo venía por el CD que te preste…- y entonces Kakuzu volvió a cerrar la puerta, se sujetó el barandal y volvió tras de sus pasos, lo mejor sería volver con Tobi y su menjurje de cena. Cansado, hastiado y bastante derrotado el contador dejó caer la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Esto es Akatsuki-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, volvemos con un nuevo reto personal –solo para poner a prueba mi capacidad de invención, jo, jo- se trata de hacer un fic con una imagen de Naruto al azar, para el primer capitulo la imagen seleccionada fue una de Akatsuki, la idea es poder hacer 50 one shot sin sucumbir, la extensión de cada uno de ellos variara según mi capacidad inventiva –que al parecer en esta ocasión fue muy pobre- si alguien tiene una imagen que quiera donar al reto adelante, besitos.

_Dedicado especialmente a _**Gaby-L**

_29 de Mayo del 2010 Sábado _


	2. La fotografia de Gaara

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 2: La fotografia**** de Gaara**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

2/50

Dedicado especialmente a _**Misao Koishikawa **_por estar conmigo desde los tiempos de Rurouni Kenshin, gracias por soportar mis locuras por –ya- tantos años.

…

Temari y Kankuro eran sus hermanos pero de algún modo podría decirse que ellos en realidad no habían sido familia hasta hace poco tiempo. Igual que el resto de las personas de Suna, sus hermanos le temían como al hombre que tenía un demonio en su interior, no, más que eso, él era el monstruo, él y no Shukaku.

-¿Podrían por favor traerme una taza de té?-

-En seguida Gaara-sama- ¿Cómo el pequeño demonio de la arena había terminado convirtiéndose en su líder? Ni siquiera Gaara estaba muy seguro de eso. Era como si un día fuera odiado y temido y al siguiente ya fuera idolatrado por todo el mundo, de cierta forma macabra aquello no dejaba de parecer irreal.

-Misiones…- susurrando distraído el joven barajó papeles en su mano derecha mientras su mano izquierda intentaba firmar torpemente un documento, no, había hecho una mala elección de manos, cambiando de posición soltó un hondo suspiro, eso de ser Kazekage era más pesado y aburrido de lo que uno imaginaría en primera instancia.

-¡Gaara-sama!, ¿Qué debo hacer con los problemas del sector sur?-

-Manda a un grupo de gennin, los mejores que tengas, no es demasiado peligroso para ellos- el pelirrojo suspiró, así era su día, la gente entraba y salía diciendo "Gaara-sama esto, Gaara-sama el otro" y él tenía que ser incluso más sabio que Salomon para intentar llegar a un acuerdo con todos.

Girando en su silla reclinable el pelirrojo posó la vista donde las inmensas ventanas de su oficina le permitían observar el paisaje de afuera, no es que aquello fuera muy inspirador, el desierto era seco, caluroso y definitivamente tenía un cierto aire de desolación, pero bueno, era su tierra después de todo, tenía que animarse así fuera a base de nostalgia.

Soltando un suspiro el pelirrojo pensó en la ultima vez que había visto a Naruto, no había sido hace mucho tiempo, justo el rubio se acababa de convertir en Hokage –el más torpe de la historia de la hoja en cuanto a burocracia se refería-. Enredando uno de los mechones rojos de su cabello en su dedo índice el joven pensó en inventarse algún importante asunto de estado para poder ver nuevamente a su amigo pero deshecho rápidamente la idea, ser Kazekage no le daba el derecho de jugar a su antojo con las leyes diplomáticas.

-Vaya…- entrecruzando los dedos de las manos el joven cerró por un momento los ojos, aunque amaba su tierra debía admitir que en ocasiones era la mar de aburrida, y bueno, ¿Quién podía hacer algo por eso? Hacía tanto calor en el desierto que incluso los villanos preferían esperar a que el sol hubiera bajado para hacer sus fechorías, pobre de la gente que como él debía ir a trabajar cuando el sol de la tarde era capaz de rostizar cualquier intento de vida que se le pusiera en el camino.

-Aburrido- levantando los ojos al techo soltó un nuevo suspiro, no tenía ganas de leer informes, después de todo sabía lo que vendría escrito en cada una de las hojas "Objetivo eliminado, objetivo eliminado, objetivo…" a veces se preguntaba si es que era bueno que los shinobis de la arena arreglaran las cosas siempre del mismo modo, bueno, lo cierto es que así es como los habían educado a todos, enemigo muerto, enemigo menos; seguro que Naruto se molestaría con él de seguir con esa mentalidad.

-Aburrido…- volvió a susurrar su estado de animo al aire, por lo general no solía quejarse de que su día no fuera lo que se podría considerar "divertido", después de todo ¿Qué se podía considerar divertido en la vida de un Kage? La emoción para alguien como él se daba cuando debía proteger a su pueblo enfrentándose en batalla y definitivamente ver a Suna en peligro no era algo que deseara.

-Tuc- al girarse para posar nuevamente la vista sobre los papeles que debía firmar tiró sin querer un retrato que se estrelló en el suelo de mala manera, arqueando una ceja el joven se agachó recogiéndolo ¿Quién había dejado esa fotografía ahí? No la recordaba, en ella se podía ver a si mismo cuando tenía doce años, los ojos turbios, el semblante serio, incluso los rojos cabellos se veían intimidantes.

-¿Era yo así?- parpadeando el joven Kazekage observó con detenimiento la imagen de su "yo" joven, ahora entendía porque la gente se alejaba de él en cuanto lo veía, el jovencito de la imagen parecía –y era de hecho- completamente capaz de hacer un ataúd de arena para quien osara cruzarse en su camino.

-Que malo…- poniéndose de pie el pelirrojo dejó que su tunica de Kasekage ondeara con él llegando casi al suelo, realmente aquellas ojeras lo hacían lucir peligroso y quizás un tanto desequilibrado, que lastima, no podría presumir sus imágenes de infancia a nadie si es que quería mantener aquella "oscura" faceta de su pasado en secreto.

Dando una vuelta lentamente por la oficina con la fotografía en mano el joven se dijo que definitivamente había cambiado mucho en ese corto tiempo, con la expulsión de Shukaku le era mucho más fácil dormir y por lo tanto las ojeras eran cosa del pasado y gracias a Naruto ya no molía los huesos de cualquiera solo porque osara mirarlo más de la cuenta.

-¿Puedo pasar Kasekage-sama?- escuchó una voz afuera y con paso calmo dejo el retrato sin ser consciente en una esquina del escritorio.

-Adelante- en seguida un shinobi cargado de pergaminos entró torpemente a la habitación dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de ocupar su asiento tras el escritorio.

-Buenos días Kasekage-sama, venía a entregarle los informes de los gennin y…- Gaara lo observó inexpresivo cuando notó que el Ninja tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto de su mesa.

-¡Oh!, ¿Ese es el Hokage de Konoha verdad?- al instante Gaara tuvo que reprimir las ganas de rodar los ojos, ahora que lo recordaba en su ultima visita Naruto le había dejado unos retratos suyos de cuando tenía doce años "para que tu oficina no se vea tan sola dattebayo" había dicho en aquel entonces.

-Que gracioso que era- desembarazándose de los pergaminos el shinobi tomó el retrato donde Naruto le sonreía ampliamente a la cámara -haciendo la señal de la victoria con ambas manos- ante la mirada furibunda de sus compañeros de equipo que eran eclipsados por él, en la siguiente toma el rubio yacía en el suelo mientras sus dos compañeros le pisaban de mala manera la cabeza.

-El Kage de la hoja parece haber sido un niño de lo más travieso-

-Supongo…- Gaara susurró suavemente, ahora que lo pensaba seguramente había sido Naruto quien había colocado una fotografía de él en sus épocas de niño sobre el escritorio.

-Oh… y aquí esta usted…- Gaara no pudo evitar entrecerrar la mirada al notar la manera en que la voz del shinobi había cambiado, como si ver al pequeño pelirrojo que había sido le trajera malos recuerdos.

-Hmm-

-Sí bueno… usted nunca ha sido gracioso-

-Mhp- ¿Era eso bueno o malo?

-Es decir, usted siempre fue tan correcto…-

-Mhp-

-Bueno… a veces perdía los estribos y tenía esas… esas ojeras y… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!- completamente nervioso y parándose muy derecho el shinobi se cuadró frente a su líder –Me retiro Kasekage-sama-

-Adelante- en seguida su subordinado salió casi pitando y él arqueó una ceja, ya lo sabía que era una mala idea dejar esa fotografía donde los demás pudieran verla, hasta el momento había estado cubierta por los papeles pero como al final la había tirado…

-¡Kasekage-sama!, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- contrariado el joven notó que no había tenido tiempo de quitar la fotografía que ahora lucía a un lado de la de Naruto.

-Kasekage-sama, un asunto muy urgente me…- la joven shinobi paró en seco todas sus ideas y sin querer hacerlo en realidad soltó una suave risilla -¡Que gracioso que era el Hokage de niño!-

-Ah…- arqueando una ceja Gaara sintió algo como una pequeña punzadita en el pecho y sin venir muy a cuento deseó comentar que a él más que gracioso le parecía un poco bufón e inmaduro pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios.

-Oh… y aquí esta usted…- nuevamente la voz de su subordinado cambió completamente al referirse a su propia fotografía.

-No sé quien la habrá puesto ahí- se apresuró a aclarar que no era por voluntad propia por la que exhibía sus años negros.

-¡N-n-no!- la chica negó con las manos –Cierto que usted no se ve gracioso, pero ¿Para que querer verse gracioso? Bueno, cierto que en un niño se ve adorable, pe-pero, ¡Usted también…!, bueno, en realidad no era adorable, pe-pero, es decir, usted siempre fue tan correcto desde niño que…- el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja observándola fijamente y para ella eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría desvariar acerca de la infancia del mismísimo Kasekage justo frente a él?.

-¡El asunto que tenía que tratar con usted realmente no era tan importante!- haciendo una rápida reverencia la chica dio media vuelta y salió por patas antes de que Gaara pudiera decir siquiera esta boca es mía.

-¿Se puede Kasekage-sama?- apenas la chica había salido cuando otro shinobi ya pedía permiso para entrar y Gaara frunció terriblemente el ceño.

-Sí adelante- se vería muy raro si de pronto se aventaba sobre su escritorio –de más de un metro de largo- intentando recuperar la fotografía que había quedado en la esquina más lejana a él.

-Kasekage-sama en realidad… ¡Oh!, ¿Ese es el Kage de la hoja verdad?-

-Sí- el pelirrojo pareció casi escupir las palabras.

-¡Si que era gracioso!- Gaara quiso esta vez decir que más que gracioso era idiota pero apretó fuerte los labios para no dejar que un malhumor pasajero lograra empañar la idea que sus subordinados tenían acerca de la relación entre ellos.

-Y… y aquí usted Kasekage…-

-Hun- de tanto inventarse monosílabos molestos iba a terminar por escribir un libro.

-Usted en realidad no era gracioso…- esta vez su subordinado había sido más directo.

-Hmp-

-Y tenía esas ojeras…- ¿Quería cabrearlo? Si los aldeanos se enteraran de lo que tenía que esforzarse en aquel tiempo para no dormirse en vez de temerle le hubieran hecho un altar o algo así.

-Huc…- su irritación empezaba a crecer.

-Y se veía tan malo y tenebroso y…- abriendo con sorpresa los ojos el shinobi recordó que aquel niño a quien todos temían estaba justo frente a él y aunque ahora era el Kasekage –el bueno y amable y maravilloso Kasekage- él estaba insultando su época de infancia -¡Bue-bueno!, ¡Pero eso era porque usted si-siempre fue un niño muy correcto!- Gaara entrecerró la mirada, como si eso del "niño correcto" hubiera dejado de tener credibilidad ante sus ojos.

-¡En fin, vuelvo luego Kasekage-sama, acabo de recordar algo!- al instante el shinobi dio media vuelta huyendo y Gaara soltó un enorme soplido inclinándose sobre su escritorio para recuperar la fotografía que sujetó junto con la de Naruto.

¿Por qué tanto afán por compararlos?, Naruto era Naruto y él era él y eso no era algo que se podía cambiar, mucho menos cuando era en una foto donde… los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron ligeramente más, bueno, era una idea tonta y no ganaba nada y era infantil y…

-Jutsu de transformación…- susurró por lo bajo y al instante las ropas de Kage desaparecieron, su cuerpo se encogió y unas enormes ojeras aparecieron en su rostro, tocándose lentamente la cara el joven comprobó que estuviera como cuando tenía doce años, ahora, si pudiera tener un espejo y quizás una cámara fotográfica…

-Gaara estaba pensando que…- Temari abrió la puerta de la oficina sin anunciarse –como siempre hacía- y se quedo de piedra al observar frente a ella al Gaara que aún tenía al Shukaku dentro de él viéndola fijamente.

-Ah- la chica cerró la puerta, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente de un lado a otro y luego volvió a abrir -¿Gaara?-

-¿Sí?- su correcto hermano, con su ropa de Kasekage, con los dedos entrecruzados frente a él como en actitud pensativa y con sus quince años bien puestos la observó con su calma habitual.

-Parece que necesito un descanso- la chica se pasó una mano por la frente –En fin, quería decirte que por lo de la canícula es probable que no tengamos misiones importantes por aquí hoy-

-Gracias por informarme-

-De nada- en seguida Temari salió, el día más caliente del año definitivamente también la estaba afectando a ella.

En cuanto Gaara vio la puerta cerrarse soltó un corto suspiro y luego se preguntó que era lo que había salido mal, se había convertido en el Gaara de doce años pero no había podido cambiar la expresión sombría de su rostro de aquel entonces, ¿Por qué?, al instante la respuesta llegó a su cabeza, era porque se había convertido en el Gaara que era antes de conocer a Naruto, el que usaba ropa negra y veía a todos con maldad, solo era cuestión de convertirse en el otro Gaara, en el Gaara después de Naruto.

-Jutsu de transformación- juntó los dedos y al instante apareció una bola de humo que al disiparse mostró a un Gaara de doce años vistiendo una tunica vino oscuro, ese atuendo le recordaba mucho a la misión en que había terminado ayudando a ese tal Rock Lee contra Kimimaro.

-Oye Gaara olvide…- y entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Temari se quedo con la boca abierta observándolo, aquellos fueron los segundos más largos que Gaara hubiera tenido que soportar en su aún corta vida.

-Tac- la puerta se cerró y el pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de deshacer el jutsu antes de que su rubia hermana volviera a abrir la puerta.

-¿Me decías Temari?- con su seriedad habitual el joven observó largamente a su hermana.

-No, nada- la chica soltó un suspiro y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta con un suave "clic".

-Jutsu de transformación- apenas se había quedado solo de nuevo cuando el joven Kazekage volvió a realizar la técnica y entonces la puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe y por lo violento de la acción el joven se echó hacía atrás olvidando que estaba en su estado "pequeño" y como consecuencia se enredo con las cortinas de la ventana resbalando hasta el suelo.

-¡Lo sabía!- Temari lo señaló con el dedo -¡Yo no estaba enloqueciendo!-

-Nunca dije que lo estuvieras haciendo- el joven se levantó con cuidado, la voz infantil era definitivamente algo que había olvidado que pudiera hacer.

-No es que me moleste verte como cuando eras mi pequeño hermanito Gaara pero, ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- la joven lo observó ladeando la cabeza y el giró la vista sin poder evitar un ligero tinte rojizo bajo sus ojos.

-¿Gaara?- pero entonces –y con solo seguir el camino que tomaba la mirada de su hermano- se dio cuenta del problema al notar sobre el escritorio dos personalidades tan diferentes como el color de sus respectivos cabellos, con una sonrisa la joven entrelazó los dedos tras su espalda -¡Oh Gaara!, lo hubieras dicho antes- y algo en el tono anormalmente feliz en la voz de su hermana le hizo pensar que aquello iba a salir muy, muy mal.

…**..**

**-**Kasekage-sama vengo a entregarle los informes que…- el shinobi se quedo quieto frente al escritorio, el pelirrojo no había girado a verlo, estaba demasiado ocupado firmando algunos informes de suma importancia, intentando no molestarlo paseó la mirada por el lugar y entonces descubrió algo que no había visto con anterioridad.

-No había visto esta fotografía antes-

-Mi hermana la puso ahí- lo aclaró forzándose a si mismo por no raspar demasiado la garganta.

-Realmente era usted un niño muy correcto Kasekage-sama, no como el Kage de la hoja-

-Eso creo…- la foto de Naruto seguía ahí, al lado de las suyas, no eran iguales ni lo serían nunca pero estaba bien.

-Esta es de antes de los exámenes para Chunnin ¿Cierto?- Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

-Y esta es después de los examenes- el shinobi señaló la siguiente foto y Gaara volvió a asentir, bueno, si le preguntaran a él contestaría algo como "antes de Naruto y después de Naruto" pero no creía que fuera necesario aclarar.

-Y esta es de usted actualmente-

-Hai-

-Realmente siempre ha tenido ese aire de ser un hombre correcto-

-Supongo…-

-Pero Kasekage-sama ¿Por qué tiene un corazón pintado en la frente en todas las fotos?- los dedos del pelirrojo se torcieron.

-Mi hermana- y siguió firmando papeles como si aquello fuera suficiente respuesta.

-Si me permite decirlo le da a usted un aire adorable- y entonces Gaara pasó saliva, "Si tu frente dice amor entonces no veo porque no ejemplificarlo con un corazón" eso había dicho Temari pero lo cierto es que lo único que hacía era quitarle la rudeza y seriedad a su rostro, maldito fuera el momento en el que le había contado acerca de su día.

-El Hokage se ve travieso y gracioso pero usted se ve…- al instante el shinobi frente a él enrojeció ligeramente y entonces -y soltando un suspiro- el Kage más joven que había tenido la aldea de Suna giró la mirada al techo, pensándolo bien seguía sin gustarle que los compararan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Es inevitable, cuando estoy en exámenes mi cabeza no deja de pensar en fics y aquí el resultado puff. He de admitir que este reto es bastante divertido, al principio cuando sortee la imagen que seguía para este capitulo dije "¡¿Que diablos voy a inventar con esto?" pero luego las ideas llegan solas y uno se sorprende de las bobadas que salen.

Agradezco a: **Klan-destino, Derama17, crazyonechan, Gaby-L **y **Misao Koishikawa **por sus amables reviews y a quienes me enviaron imágenes no desesperen, ya saldrá su capitulo. Por cierto, si desean que les envíe la respectiva imagen del capitulo solo dejen su correo en su review –recuerden sin arroba y sin puntos porque si no fanfiction lo borra- sin más que agregar, mil besos, cuídense Ciao

_1° de Junio del 2010 Martes_


	3. Compartida NaruHinaSasu

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 3: Compartida**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

3/50

…

Desde que Naruto había logrado traer de vuelta a Sasuke todo había sido felicidad, como andar en un carrusel eterno sobre el caballito rosa que bordeaba las nubes, poco le importaba al rubio que el Uchiha no le hablara casi a nadie, que su relación con Sakura fuera solamente cortes y que no pareciera importarle nada en particular.

Estaba tan contento de poder haber cumplido su promesa que por un tiempo lo único que le importó fue gritar a los vientos ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y cumplí con mi propósito! Akatsuki, Madara, la cuarta guerra Ninja, todo eso carecía de importancia comparándolo con el hecho de que una de las metas más importantes de su vida estaba cumplida, ahora solo faltaba ser Hokage.

-¡Vayamos a almorzar a Ichiraku!- esa mañana después de entrenar ambos caminaban hombro con hombro por una aldea que apenas estaba despertando y que por lo mismo no parecía prestarles mucha atención.

-Mi estomago no resiste seis tazones de ramen por semana Naruto- el Uchiha habló seca y fríamente como era su costumbre pero el rubio estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Oh vamos!, no hay mejor lugar-

-No comprendo tu adicción por esa comida- el poseedor del Sharingan arqueó una ceja.

-¡Es porque…!- pero antes de que pudiera exponer todas sus razones un pequeño ruido provocó que ambos giraran la cabeza.

-Te lo digo Hinata, ¡Era enorme!- Kiba hizo aspavientos con las manos como para dar a entender mejor su idea y la joven heredera que lo observaba titubeante colocó un dedo frente a sus labios parpadeando.

-M-me supongo…- tan atenta estaba en la plática de su compañero que no notó que tanto Naruto como Sasuke los observaban.

-¡Tienes que verlo, te llevare algún día de estos!-

-Oh… gra-gracias Kiba-kun- retorciendo los dedos de sus manos intentó por todos los medios no sonrojarse, Kiba solía burlarse mucho de ese aspecto de su persona.

-¡Vamos, Shino nos matara si seguimos haciéndolo esperar!-

-¡Ah!- ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando ya su castaño amigo la tomaba por la mano jalándola con él y así fue como entre tropiezos salieron del rango de visión de los dos miembros masculinos del equipo siete.

-Ese Kiba…- Naruto posó ambas manos tras su nuca dejando escapar un soplido –Ni siquiera me dejo saludarlos-

-¿Quién es ella?- a pesar de la pregunta Sasuke seguía viéndose tan desinteresado y frío como siempre.

-¿Ella?-

-La chica-

-¿Hinata?-

-Es una Hyuuga ¿Verdad?-

-Ah, sí, lo es- el rubio se rascó una oreja.

-Bueno- metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón el Uchiha volvió a retomar la marcha.

-¿Entonces al Ichiraku?- el rubio preguntó con emoción.

-No- y la mirada peligrosa que le lanzó le dejo bien claro que no iba a admitir quejas.

…

La segunda vez que Naruto y Sasuke se habían topado a Hinata había sido más un error que otra cosa, por lo general los shinobis tenían lugares específicos de entrenamiento y los integrantes de un grupo no invadían el espacio de otros a menos que fuera porque se habían puesto de acuerdo para entrenar, pero ese día Naruto y Sasuke se dejaron llevar por el ardor de la pelea que estaban teniendo, ambos con un nivel de Sannin, era difícil saber si sus intenciones eran solo de entrenamiento o pretendían matarse entre ellos.

Las bolas de energía eran lanzadas cual simples shurikens, las maldiciones más devastadoras parecían salir de sus manos, los árboles se rompían a su paso, cuando uno corría el otro lo seguía, si uno saltaba el otro saltaba más alto y de esa manera se fueron alejando de su lugar habitual de entrenamiento, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban cerca del río.

-¿Ves lo que provocas idiota?- con hastío Sasuke se limpió con el dorso de la mano un hilillo de sangre que le escurría por la boca.

-Tu fuiste quien empezó a correr primero- molido por los golpes recibidos Naruto se dejo caer al suelo resoplando.

-Yo gane- el Uchiha arqueó una ceja antes de caer rendido al lado del rubio.

-Por más que te hagas el rudo esto volvió a ser un empate- Naruto arqueó una ceja, aunque seguía siendo competitivo su inmadurez había ido desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que solo quedaban vestigios bastante infantiles de ella.

-Pero es un empate que se inclina más hacía mi lado- Naruto estaba a punto de aclarar que a su particular punto de vista –y no es que estuviera muy seguro- los empates no podían inclinarse más hacía un lado porque entonces no serían empates cuando la vio, por unos instantes sus ojos azules la admiraron con sorpresa y tal acción provocó que Sasuke arqueara una ceja.

-¿Qué?- y entonces él también giró y la vio, estaba sentada frente al río, recargada en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, el largo cabello negro le caía a los lados del rostro y por algún motivo no vestía la pesada chamarra que usualmente traía encima sino una simple playera de resaque que hacía bastante evidente lo que todos en la aldea sospechaban, un par de generosos senos que se apretaban bajo la malla.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos supo que decir, Naruto levantado apenas recargado en sus codos y Sasuke completamente acostado en el piso con la vista vuelta hacía ella.

-¡Oye Hinata!- pero entonces Kiba llegó sacándolos de su ensoñación.

-Kiba-kun- la chica abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Todavía tienes fiebre?- poniéndose en cuclillas el joven se inclinó frente a ella poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-N-no es nada- ella sonrió tenuemente, las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, apretando los puños Naruto se preguntó si aquello sería por la fiebre o por la cercanía del castaño.

-Claro que lo es- soltando un suspiro Kiba la observó fijamente –Shino fue por alguna medicina pero creo que mejor te llevo con Kurenai-

-N-no es, no es necesario- girando el rostro la chica apretó las manos bajo su pecho.

-Si que lo es, que terca eres a veces- negando con la cabeza Kiba se acercó aún más a ella, casi hasta rozar sus narices –Vamos, te llevo- Hinata giró a verlo de reojo, cuando Kiba decía algo no había manera humana posible de sacarle la idea de la cabeza y siendo sincera realmente se sentía mal.

-Sube- poniéndose de espaldas a ella hizo el amago con las manos de que trepara sobre él y la joven asintió torpemente para después pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su compañero acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Bien allá vamos- el joven se puso de pie y entonces un olor conocido le hizo girar la cabeza, al instante su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto y Sasuke -¡Hey chicos!- saludó apenas con ambas manos ocupadas en sujetar las piernas de Hinata a sus costados.

-Kiba…- el rubio se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Voy a llevar a Hinata con Kurenai-sensei, se siente un poco mal- el joven se explicó girando de reojo a ver a la chica que con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo había cerrado nuevamente los ojos dormitando de manera fatigada contra su hombro.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hinata-chan?- sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo por la urgencia que le causaban sus propias palabras el rubio se dirigió hacía los dos miembros del equipo ocho.

-Bueno, tuvimos una misión bastante pesada y pasamos cambios de climas muy extremos en el transcurso de la misma- el Inuzuka arqueó una ceja sin ser consciente, no entendía el repentino interés del rubio en su compañera y sabía que de haber estado ella despierta le hubiera causado una gran alegría, pero lastimeramente para ella no era el caso, bueno, ya se encargaría de contarle cuando despertara –agregándole algo para que se sonrojara por supuesto-.

-Te acompañamos- la sorpresa fue general cuando cruzándose de brazos Sasuke se colocó al lado de ellos.

-Ehrrr…- personalmente a Kiba no le molestaba, aunque lo cierto es que no entendía porque el Uchiha haría algo como aquello, estaría aburrido de la mente abstracta de Naruto de seguro –Claro, no hay problema- el joven de ojos negros asintió ligeramente con la cabeza como para dar a entender que había escuchado la afirmación y Naruto sonrió ampliamente, a lo mejor Sasuke empezaba a interesarse en sus demás compañeros, tal vez estaba empezando a desarrollar lazos nuevamente con la aldea.

-¿Kurenai-sensei vive lejos?-

-No mucho- y por alguna razón el rubio se desilusiono un poco con la respuesta lo cual no dejaba de ser extraño porque no tenía ningún caso que le emocionara que la jounnin viviera lejos cuando estaban hablando de la salud de Hinata, ¿Tendría algo que ver el hecho de que el rostro sonrojado de una durmiente chica Hyuuga en el hombro de Kiba lucía realmente adorable?

-¿Y que han hecho muchachos?- sin ningún problema por ir caminando a la par que cargaba con su compañera de equipo Kiba lanzó la pregunta al aire.

-Entrenar- tan seco como siempre Sasuke contestó sin despegar la vista de él, o mejor dicho, sin despegar la vista de los brazos blancos que rodeaban su cuello y del cabello negro con destellos azulados que caía desde la cabeza de su compañera hasta sus brazos, ¿Qué se sentiría estar en el lugar de Kiba?, ser rodeado por esos brazos y sentir aquellos senos contra su espalda, Sasuke ya lo había pensado, él no era ingenuo como Naruto, su vida había sido tan oscura en el pasado que volverse de repente "blanco" no quedaba con él, sus metas seguían estando fijas en su mente y una de esas metas era renacer su clan.

-En realidad aparte de entrenar comemos ramen, hacemos algunas misiones para la vieja Tsunade, cosas así, últimamente no hay mucho movimiento en la aldea- girando los azules ojos al cielo Naruto pasó ambas manos tras su nuca.

-Nosotros últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados- Kiba sonrió cerrando los ojos como si le causara gran alegría ser necesario –El equipo de rastreo es de lo más útil en momentos así-

-¿Útil?- Naruto giró a ver al castaño como si no alcanzara a comprender el porque de lo dicho y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, sería muy largo intentar explicarle al rubio acerca de la llamada "guerra silenciosa" entre aldeas.

-Ahí esta la casa de Kurenai-sensei- Kiba ladeó la cabeza sonriendo –Gracias por acompañarme chicos-

-Ah…- sin venir a cuento Naruto tuvo la intención de inventarse algo para retener por mayor tiempo a Kiba pero la mente se le secó por completo.

-Nos vemos- pero antes de que el castaño pudiera avanzar un paso más Sasuke le hizo detenerse al enredar lentamente una mano en el cabello de su compañera.

-¿Eh?-

-Tenía una hoja- el Uchiha se explicó con su frialdad característica pero entonces el Inuzuka arrugó un poco la nariz, abrió grandes los ojos, observó al de cabello negro como si no diera crédito a lo que pasaba y luego tartamudeó un "si claro" y apretando con mayor fuerza las piernas de su compañera contra sus costados como si quisiera protegerla subió de dos en dos las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de su sensei sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez.

-¿Que paso?- Naruto ladeó un poco la cabeza y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, maldito fuera el olfato rastrea hormonas del clan Inuzuka.

…**.**

La tercera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron a Hinata se dieron cuenta de que algo había surgido entre ellos, algo que no podían detener, apartar ni ignorar. Había sido relativamente algo tonto, ellos caminaban cuando el sol empezaba a caer, allá por donde fueran levantaban suspiros, Naruto el salvador de la aldea, quien sería Hokage, con su rubio cabello y profundos ojos azules, el partido más jugoso al que cualquier joven soñara aspirar y Sasuke Uchiha cuya belleza legendaria hablaba por si sola.

Naruto no solía molestarse tanto como Sasuke por el continuo acoso pero a aquellas horas del día debía admitir que empezaba a sentir el deseo de esconderse tras una pared y soltarse a llorar a lágrima viva que lo dejaran en paz, con aquellos sentimientos encontrados –el rubio nervioso y el Uchiha molesto- fue como se toparon de frente con la joven Hyuuga.

-Todo estará bien Hinata- Shino la acompañaba pero ninguno de los dos llevaba sus ropas habituales, ella traía una playera holgada y pantalones cortos y él pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta negra que con el cuello levantado le cubría parte del rostro.

-E-eso espero Shino-kun- la joven parecía tan distraída y nerviosa que no reparó en que ambos hombres la observaban desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Será sencillo-

-Sencillo- ella repitió la palabra juntando de manera exagerada los dedos de sus manos.

-Tal vez hubieras preferido que Kiba estuviera en mi papel- el joven Aburame dejo escapar las palabras al aire.

-¡N-no!, e-es decir…- pasando saliva la chica estrujó sus manos una contra la otra –Quiero mucho a Kiba-kun pero me po-pondría mucho más nerviosa con él-

-Entiendo- el joven acomodó sus gafas negras y en ese instante una fuerte ráfaga de aire provocó que la playera holgada de Hinata se levantara a la altura del vientre.

-¡Ah!- la chica gritó bajándose rápidamente la prenda completamente sonrojada.

-Por lo menos no vestías una falda- sin girar a verla Shino volvió a hablar sabedor de que ella lo escuchaba.

-Shi-shino-kun- aquella era la forma –extraña- en la que su compañero solía hacer una broma, adelante tanto Naruto como Sasuke avanzaron al mismo tiempo hacía ella, había algo en la fugaz imagen de su perfecto vientre descubierto que los había llamado como abejas a la miel.

-¡Hinata!- Naruto sonrió ladeando una mano frente a ella.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- al instante todas las ideas que su mente contuviera se evaporaron dejando solo un extasiado y avergonzado espacio en blanco.

-¿A dónde van?- el rubio giró a ver a Shino.

-Una misión especial- el Aburame se acomodó nuevamente las gafas.

-¿Misión especial?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja y dando un estratégico paso quedo lo suficientemente cercano a Hinata para ponerla nerviosa pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no verse particularmente raro.

-Ah…- ella apenas le dirigió una mirada avergonzada, nunca antes había tenido mucho contacto con Uchiha Sasuke y no entendía su curiosidad, tal vez es que se encontraba aburrido.

-Yo… esto…- la chica jugueteó un momento con sus dedos bajando la cabeza.

-Hinata, es hora…- Shino que parecía ligeramente contrariado llamó a su compañera.

-¡Lo siento Shino-kun!- aliviada por verse fuera de aquella situación la chica hizo una rápida reverencia –Nos vemos Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san-

-Espera Hinata-chan- no entendió por que lo hizo, por que su cuerpo se movió solo, pero tomándola del brazo le impidió marcharse -¿Qué misión?-

-Yo…- enrojeciendo hasta las orejas la chica siguió perdida en aquellos ojos azules que parecían ser capaces de quitarle todo vestigio de pensamiento –E-es…-

-Hinata y yo tenemos que hacernos pasar por una pareja para infiltrarnos en cierto lugar y localizar a alguien- con su seriedad habitual Shino habló cruzado de brazos.

-S-sí… eso…- la jovencita bajó su cabeza con las mejillas al rojo vivo –B-bueno, yo me voy…- y entonces intentó dar media vuelta y partir antes de sufrir un desmayo o algo por el estilo pero lo cierto es que no pudo hacerlo, dos manos la sujetaron por los brazos impidiéndole marcharse, cinco dedos se cerraron alrededor de cada uno de sus brazos ejerciendo presión sobre su blanca piel.

-¿Ah?- entreabrió ligeramente los labios sin comprender, los ojos azules de Naruto se habían oscurecido y la observaban fijamente y los negros y fríos ojos de Sasuke parecían traspasarla.

-No serán necesarios acercamientos más íntimos en nuestra actuación por si les preocupa- Shino observó a ambos arqueando una ceja, Kiba ya lo había puesto al tanto de los extraños olores de cazador que había detectado en el Uchiha hacía su compañera de equipo pero ahora él podía confirmar por su parte los sentimientos de Naruto y siendo ambos amigos aquello no podía terminar bien.

-Vámonos Hinata- al instante los dos hombres soltaron a la chica quien pasando la mirada ya de un lado ya de otro terminó por sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba para después dar media vuelta y echar a correr hacía su compañero de equipo como si aquella extraña demostración masculina la hubiera asustado en gran medida.

-Hum…- parados uno al lado del otro Naruto giró la mirada hacía su amigo después de que de Shino y Hinata no quedaba ni rastro en la lejanía.

-Tsk- él chasqueó la lengua y giró también la mirada hacía el rubio, no hacía falta mas palabras entre ambos, habían entendido muy bien el problema que enfrentaban, ambos se habían fijado en la misma persona y por la violencia que habían demostrado momentos antes estaba claro que no se detendrían por ningún motivo de conseguir sus propósitos.

Pero eran amigos.

La amistad que había entre ellos no podía perderse, no por una chica al menos… pero no era cualquier chica, Naruto lo sentía, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, había algo en ella que le removía sentimientos y recuerdos, había algo que le hacía sentir que el mundo era un mejor lugar para vivir.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, uno como hacía mucho no soltaba, podía ser que Naruto estuviera enamorado pero aquellos romances solían durar bien poco, lo suyo era diferente, esa mujer le atraía, era la primera mujer que no estaba interesado en él y eso la hacía doblemente apetecible, ella era como una meta que conquistar, algo que se tenía que ganar a pulso y con determinación, a Sasuke jamás le habían gustado las cosas sencillas, no, lo de verdad interesante era luchar por lo que se quería.

-Naruto- sin girar a verlo hablo duramente –No voy a renunciar-

-Yo no puedo renunciar- el rubio le contestó de la misma manera, un viento pasó sobre ellos desordenando sus cabellos.

-La he elegido para que sea la madre de mis hijos-

-Lo será de los míos- en realidad el rubio no había pensado mas allá de las mariposas que ella lograba que sintiera en el estomago pero al momento de responderle a Sasuke supo que aquellas palabras le habían salido del corazón.

-No quisiera pelear por ella contigo-

-Yo tampoco…- ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber que decir ni como continuar, lo mejor por supuesto sería que uno de ellos desistiera, que uno de ellos se diera por vencido, pero eso no iba a pasar, cuando Sasuke elegía algo lo elegía por encima de todo, sin importar las consecuencias y Naruto jamás desistía, ese era su camino del Ninja.

-Entonces, lo vi y luego pensé…- del otro lado de la calle Tenten hablaba con grandes energías a pesar de lo deteriorado que se veía todo su equipo, Lee a su lado le sonrió pasándole una mano por la espalda y Neji que iba del otro lado le puso una mano sobre el hombro, era solo una acción de compañerismo, todo en ellos hablaba de una buena relación amistosa, pero al verlos Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada y silenciosamente comprendieron, ellos no iban a pelear por ella, no, había algo más interesante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese día Hinata despertó muy temprano, desayunó, saludó a su primo cuando éste partía para una misión y luego se metió a bañar, se suponía que pasaría todo el día en casa así que se puso una falda tableada que le llegaba a la rodilla y una camisa blanca de botones, no se molestó mucho en peinarse y con el cabello mojado avanzó, tomó un libro y salió al patio aún usando sandalias, con algo de suerte Hanabi llegaría dentro de poco y podrían conversar un rato, últimamente las hermanas empezaban a recuperar el tiempo perdido en su niñez.

-Hinata-sama hay una persona que la busca, dice que es urgente- un miembro del bouke se acercó presuroso hasta ella y la chica enrojeció de golpe soltando el libro, por lo general no se mostraba a nadie externo a su clan con semejante atuendo pero si la cosa era urgente entonces…

-Gra-gracias…- tartamudeando se dirigió presurosa hacía la puerta donde Konohamaru la esperaba recargado en la pared.

-Hola, ¿Hinata verdad?- el chico enrojeció de golpe, la había visto varias veces en la aldea pero nunca vestida de aquella manera, realmente era una chica linda, ¿Qué sería lo que tenía planeado Naruto acerca de ella?

-Hai- ella asintió y él se dijo que solo era el recadero y no tenía porque pensar en lo que pasaría o dejaría de pasar a continuación.

-La Hokage me ha mandado decir que necesita que vayas al almacén que esta deshabitado por la puerta sur… que es urgente- esperaba no meterse en problemas por mentir en nombre de la Hokage, realmente Naruto le pagaría caro aquel favor.

-Bueno yo…- la chica hizo el amago de volver adentro y cambiarse rápidamente pero Konohamaru al notar sus intenciones se colocó lo más derechito posible.

-Dijo que era en verdad urgente-

-Ah, bueno- dándose cuenta de que la cosa no estaba pare remilgos la chica asintió y salió corriendo hacía el lugar indicado, ¿Qué estaría pasando en el viejo almacén? Hinata había creído que ese lugar estaba deshabitado desde aquel lejano día en el que había ocurrido un incendio. Posiblemente alguien se había infiltrado en la aldea y estaba escondido en ese lugar, por aquel motivo podía que requirieran el Byakugan.

-Debo apurarme…- mala idea ponerse esa ropa y mala idea andar en sandalias, un par de veces el calzado estuvo a punto de salírsele atrasándola, ojala y la Hokage no se enojara mucho por su retraso.

-¿Uh?- al llegar al lugar se sorprendió de no ver a nadie, solo el viejo, simple y algo tétrico almacén de siempre, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en la presente situación? Pasando saliva la joven activó su Byakugan pero por algún motivo lo sentía rechazado, como si hubiera otra técnica ocular bloqueándola, frunciendo el ceño la joven retrocedió un paso, quizás lo mejor sería esperar y…

-Naruto-kun…- sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir con su Byakugan que el rubio se encontraba adentro tirado en el suelo, ni siquiera pudo pensarlo, no se paro ni un solo momento a razonarlo, azuzada por el sentimiento de urgencia corrió hacía dentro, tuvo que abrir pesadas puertas y avanzar por caminos oscuros y pasillos que tenían algo de agua en el piso, nerviosa olvidó activar su Byakugan en el ultimo instante.

-¿Naruto-kun?- susurró suavemente, estaba tan asustada por la seguridad del rubio que sentía como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho –Naru…- pero entonces no pudo continuar con la frase porque un pequeño rayo de luz le hizo descubrir el contorno de las cosas a su alrededor y pudo ver a Naruto parado frente a ella -¡Naruto-kun estas bien! Yo pensé que…- pero justo cuando aliviada iba a avanzar hacía él sintió como una mano la sujetaba por la muñeca haciéndola girar en redondo.

-Hola Hinata- el aroma masculino que despedía aquel cuerpo era lo suficientemente intimidador para hacerla sentir pequeñita, el aliento caliente de aquel hombre se estrelló contra su mejilla cuando él le susurró al oído.

-U-Uchiha-san…- muerta de vergüenza se dio cuenta de que el joven solo estaba usando un pantalón y su perfecto y trabajado torso se lucía frente a ella de modo bastante perturbador para cualquier ser del genero femenino.

-Te agradecemos por haber venido Hinata-chan- la voz del rubio a sus espaldas sonó como un verdadero ronroneo, como una angustiante invitación.

-¿Ve-venir?- se dio cuenta en aquel instante que no había sido la Hokage la que la había llamado, pero entonces ¿Para que hacer aquello? Estaba segura de que se trataba del Naruto real y no de un genjutsu, el Byakugan se lo había confirmado.

-Gracias por venir Hi-na-ta- nuevamente Sasuke volvió a susurrar contra su oreja y ella aguantó la respiración completamente sonrojada ¿Por qué estaba Sasuke Uchiha tan cerca de ella?, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?.

-Y-yo…-

-Sí, gracias Hinata-chan- la voz de Naruto, esa voz por momentos infantil ahora era completamente varonil, susurrante, atrayente, levantando tímidamente la mirada la joven notó que el rubio solo llevaba puestos los pantalones al igual que Sasuke y tal descubrimiento provocó que volviera a bajar la mirada de lo más avergonzada intentando por todos los medios no desmayarse.

-Na-Naruto-kun que…- las palabras murieron en su boca cuando el rubio caminó hasta ella hasta estar tan cerca que los senos de ella rozaron el pecho de él, su hermoso rostro lucía diferente, sus ojos azules parecían observarla con algo que ella no supo identificar con otra cosa que no fuera el deseo, asustada por su descubrimiento dio un paso atrás pero al instante su espalda hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Sasuke que se había parado tras ella.

-¡Ah!- gritó, pero para ellos solo fue un gemido ahogado, quizás eso era lo que había sido en realidad, en el momento en el que la habían visto luciendo aquella falda y esa camisa que parecía pedir a gritos que fuera desabotonada ambos lo supieron, que no podrían contenerse, porque todo había quedado apagado por ese sentimiento de propiedad que había surgido desde lo más profundo de su interior.

-Hinata…- Sasuke se colocó tras ella y tomándola por la cadera estrelló su trasero contra él -¿Sabes cuantas veces he soñado contigo?- la frase cargada de erotismo provocó que la joven respirara entrecortadamente ¿De verdad aquello estaba pasando?, ¿Estaba ella justo en esos momentos entre los jóvenes más deseados de la aldea entera y sus alrededores?

-Hinata-chan…- Naruto sonrió, fue una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos la observaron fijamente y su mano descendió hasta su vientre metiéndose bajo la camisa blanca, acariciando en lentos y torturantes círculos la piel alrededor de su ombligo.

-¡Ahh!- ella cerró un ojo sonrojándose terriblemente al sentir que la mano de Sasuke ascendía por su pierna sin detenerse donde acababa su falda.

-Hinata-chan, sabemos que esto es raro…- con delicadeza Naruto la tomó por los hombros dándole suaves besos por el rostro, sintiendo como ella se estremecía bajo él –Pero ambos te queremos y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo-

-Na-Naruto-kun…- con el corazón latiéndole de manera desbocada la chica subió lentamente las manos hasta aferrar los brazos del rubio, tras ella podía sentir a Sasuke aún pegado a sus espaldas, sus manos haciendo lentos y cadenciosos círculos sobre sus muslos.

-¿Te molesta ser compartida Hi-na-ta?- nuevamente el susurro cargado de sensualidad de Sasuke le habló en la oreja y ella agradeció estar aferrada de Naruto pues de caso contrario se hubiera desmayado.

-Di que si Hinata-chan- aquello más que una suplica parecía una orden bien disfrazada, no, nada de lo que ella pudiera o intentara hacer bastaría para que cambiaran de opinión, porque aquello ya lo habían decidido sin su previo conocimiento.

-Y-yo…- y entonces sucedió, Naruto se dirigió hambriento hacía sus labios antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en una negativa, su lengua se enredó con la suya y por la sorpresa del momento ella solo pudo abrir grandes los ojos sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían, cosa que ciertamente hicieron, pero metiendo la rodilla entre sus piernas Sasuke dejo que se sentara sobre él.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- sin poder evitarlo ella gimió y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, por el momento no le importaba que solo dijera el nombre del rubio, ya después le enseñaría él la gloria de sentir sus labios pronunciando el suyo.

-Na-Naruto…- quería apartarlo y huir pero quería quedarse en ese lugar y nunca irse, quería pararse y correr de ellos, huir de aquellos dos hombres que sin avisarle la habían escogido pero lo adictivo de los besos de Naruto no la dejaba pensar.

-Solo disfruta…- Sasuke le susurró en la oreja para después pasar a morderle suavemente el lóbulo y entonces Naruto metió la mano en su blusa hasta llegar a cierta parte redondeada –y bastante grande- de su cuerpo y aquello fue más de lo que la pobre chica pudo soportar, aún creyendo que probablemente todo aquello era un retorcido sueño se desmayo –sin importarle mucho si era capaz de desmayarse incluso dentro de un sueño- y al instante en que su cabeza ya sin sentido se echó hacía atrás golpeando con el pecho de Sasuke éste chasqueó la lengua.

-Mira lo que hiciste- el cuerpo inerte de la joven entre sus brazos empezaba a tomar una respiración suave y acompasada.

-Admite, teme, que tardó más en desmayarse de lo que habíamos esperado- la sonrisa zorruna y juguetona que caracterizaba al rubio volvió a él -¡Se ve taaaan linda!-

-Hmp- aquello en los estándares Uchiha probablemente representaba una afirmación.

-No estoy muy seguro pero creo que esto va a provocar que sea borrada del clan Hyuuga- Naruto puso una mano bajo su barbilla cavilando.

-Como si me importara esa familia- acomodándola entre sus brazos Sasuke la cargó dejando que sus piernas colgaran inertes –Entre más rápido la saquemos de ahí mejor, además Hinata Uchiha suena mucho mejor-

-¡No, no!- Naruto gimoteó –Hinata Uzumaki-

-No tiene estilo- el poseedor del Sharingan arqueó una ceja.

-¡Pero ella me quiere más a mí!-

-Por ahora…- una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el Uchiha al tiempo que lentamente se dirigía fuera del lugar.

-¡¿Cómo que por ahora?-

-Es decir, en cuanto se de cuenta de quien es mejor en la cama-

-¡TEEEMEEE!- y el grito fue tan alto que Shino y Kiba que entrenaban en el lugar de siempre arquearon al mismo tiempo una ceja, a saber que cosas raras estarían haciendo aquellos dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Cuando la imagen para este capitulo fue sorteada pensé "hay por Dios" no sé como haya salido al final porque en sí la idea era… ¿Rara sería la palabra? Pero lo cierto es que me he divertido mucho escribiendo, este fic es muy divertido. Y bueno la razón por la que escribo en lugar de estudiar para mis exámenes es… (ruido de tambores), ¡Saque 9 en el examen practico! Si hubieran visto mis nervios –y miedo para que negarlo- antes del examen entenderían mi inmensa alegría.

Agradezco a: **crazyonechan, girl_hatake95, Klan-destino, Lucero de la Noche, Derama 17, Anika-san **y **Gaby-L **y ya saben, si alguien desea la imagen solo déjeme su correo y se las mando, mil besos Ciao

_5 de Junio del 2010 Sábado_


	4. Akatsuki de pelicula

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 4: Akatsuki de película **

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para **crazyonechan **que donó la imagen para el reto, espero que te guste el resultado.

4/50

…

Konan se levantó aquel día y observando fuera por la ventana arqueó una ceja, llovía a cantaros y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el estado de animo de Pein, era una mañana borrascosa y gris, definitivamente no se prestaba a salir a cazar bijuus ni nada por el estilo y de cualquier manera no era como si últimamente estuvieran poniéndole muchas ganas a su empresa.

-Buenos días Konan-

-Buenos días Deidara- el joven rubio sentado en la mesa removía con desgana un plato de cereal que por el paso de tiempo ya había tomado una consistencia pegajosa, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul a media pantorrilla, malla negra y camiseta del mismo color que el pantalón, era su vestimenta usual de andar en casa, cosas de Pein eso de quererlos siempre uniformados.

-Hace un mal clima- la joven buscó entre la alacena algo para desayunar pero solo encontró los mismos cereales de siempre y ni rastro de leche en buen estado, se preguntaba como se habría preparado Deidara el desayuno.

-Con tanta humedad mi arte no explota bien- sin alzar la mirada de su plato de cereal el joven siguió removiendo lentamente el nauseabundo contenido de su tazón y Konan lo observó de reojo, de todos los miembros de Akatsuki él era el más joven y tal cosa lo hacía lucir en esos momentos como un chiquillo.

-Hoy parece que no será un día muy productivo- la joven terminó por tomar una manzana, al parecer ese sería su desayuno.

-Detesto el tiempo libre- sin atreverse a tragar aquello Deidara arqueó con desgano una ceja –Y tenemos mucho tiempo libre-

-Hoy van a pasar una película de terror- hincándole un diente a la fruta Konan frunció un poco el ceño, lo había olvidado a pesar de que Pein lo había mencionado múltiples veces en la semana.

-Las películas de terror no me gustan, son muy exageradas, nada realistas- el joven rubio hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer iré a verla- sin importarle demasiado contar o no con la presencia del rubio la joven se encogió ligeramente de hombros dirigiéndose hacía la sala pero casi al instante Deidara saltó dejando su cereal y caminó tras ella.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer- pasándose una mano tras la nuca el joven se colocó a su lado y ambos caminaron en silencio por la larga guarida, los demás seguían durmiendo o se desperezaban en sus respectivos cuartos, la tormenta provocaba que hubiera un extraño estado de sopor.

-¿En que canal era?- finalmente Deidara se colocó frente al televisor encendiéndolo, desde que Hidan había roto la pantalla plana de alta calidad se habían tenido que conformar con un televisor del año del caldo que Zetzu había recolectado en su ultima misión, todo porque Kakuzu no les había querido soltar dinero.

-Creo que era en la aldea del terror-

-¿Es ese canal de la niebla?-

-Eso creo-

-Hun- acto seguido el joven se sentó en una esquina del sillón y Konan se sentó en la otra, afuera los truenos se volvieron más estrepitosos y la estancia en penumbras apenas fue iluminada por la tenue luz de la pantalla.

-_La aldea del terror les presenta, Shinobi Kruguer, grita antes de morir- _en la pantalla unas bastante mórbidas escenas hicieron su aparición y Deidara parpadeó para pasar a subir ambos pies sobre el sillón.

-Konan, ¿Ya empezó la película?- una voz masculina se alcanzó a escuchar cuando en la pantalla se empezaban a ver las primeras escenas a juego con una musiquilla tenebrosa.

-Si- la joven contestó en su tono seco de siempre.

-¡Te dije que me avisaras Konan!- Pein acabado de despertar, con el anaranjado cabello revuelto y el ceño fruncido avanzó hasta el pequeño sillón y se dejo caer en medio de sus dos subordinados quienes se movieron a los lados para hacerle espacio, siempre que quería ver una película y los miembros de Akatsuki estaban usando el sofá recordaba lo ridículamente pequeño que resultaba el sillón tomando en cuenta la cantidad de miembros en la asociación, pero si Kakuzu seguía empeñado en no soltar prenda…

-Acaba de empezar de cualquier manera- la joven siguió comiendo con lentitud su manzana, en la pantalla una chica rubia muy bien dotada y con una pequeña minifalda caminaba por una mansión pintada de blanco, típico de películas por el estilo.

-¿Qué están viendo?- Sasori cuyas articulaciones de madera producían un crujido ahogado a causa de la humedad se acercó hasta el sillón arqueando una ceja.

-Shinobi Kruguer, grita antes de morir- Deidara contestó sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Suena estupido- el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja pero como de cualquier manera nadie le prestó atención rodó los ojos y se dirigió al sillón, odiaba los días húmedos porque la madera tendía a esponjarse y no se podía hacer nada con ella en ese estado.

-Aparta- le susurró suavemente al rubio y éste se hizo a un lado mecánicamente sin dejar de ver la película en donde la chica era perseguida por Shinobi Kruguer, con desgano el pelirrojo se sentó en medio de su compañero y su líder, como consecuencia todos terminaron bastante ajustados en el sillón, siempre se había preguntado porque siendo tantos en Akatsuki tenían un sillón tan ridículamente pequeño.

-Sasori no te me pegues tanto- Pein gruñó acercándose más hacía Konan quien simplemente arqueó un poco una ceja dejando que la cabeza de anaranjados cabellos se pegara mas de lo debido a su hombro.

-¡Por Jashin-sama!, ¡¿Es que acaso solo tenemos mierda para desayunar?- el grito no tenía pierde y todos rodaron los ojos, solo Hidan podía despertar en un día así con tantas ganas.

-¡Oigan!, ¿Acaso no me oyeron?- el jashinista se dirigió raudo hacía ellos y estaba por gritar más improperios cuando los gritos aterrorizados de una chica bastante sexy en la pantalla provocó que arqueara ambas cejas -¿Qué están viendo?-

-Shinobi Kruguer, grita antes de morir- Deidara contestó mecanicamente sin girar siquiera a verlo.

-No suena mal- el de cabello blanco se acercó y viendo que no había manera de que pudiera sentarse en el sillón se recargó en él respirando de manera molesta sobre los cabellos de su líder quien soltó un ligero bufido.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- una de las chicas acababa de ser asesinada por el shinobi en la pantalla y al instante Hidan empezó a removerse inquieto con los ojos fijos en la televisión.

-Deja de respirarme encima Hidan- Pein gruñó pero ya su subordinado se encontraba muy lejano a él como para escucharlo.

-¡Kyaaa, noooo!- los gritos en la pantalla empezaron a volverse cada vez más aterrorizados y Hidan empezó a removerse cada vez más y más inquieto respirando casi con dificultad junto a la oreja de su líder.

-Deja de respirarme encima- Pein volvió a gruñir.

-Voy llegando- la parte amable de Zetzu se anunció, llegaba mojado y aún con la capa de nubes rojas puesta.

-Silencio- Pein que empezaba a perder la paciencia giró hacía su subordinado con los ojos encendidos pero la parte malvada del ser verde le devolvió una ladeada sonrisa.

-Que bueno que se ve líder-

-¡Me largo!- al instante el joven se puso de pie, quería ver la maldita película en la sala común porque de ese modo podía verla al lado de Konan sin que nadie metiera sus narices pero en vista de que todos hacían grandes esfuerzos por no dejarlo en paz se iría a su cuarto.

-Adiós Pein- sin prestarle demasiada atención la joven mordió nuevamente su manzana.

-¿Alguien sabe porque todo el pasillo de entrada esta mojado?- con su seriedad habitual Itachi asomó la cabeza por la estancia pero se sorprendió ampliamente al encontrar que todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el sofá –o rodeando el sofá- observando lo que aparentemente era una película de terror, la ultima vez que habían echo algo como eso había sido en el torneo Interaldeas de futbol soccer, aún recordaba como cada miembro se había pintado la cara con los colores de su aldea y se había puesto su protector rayado sobre la frente y –de manera borrosa- recordaba una borrachera total cuando había acabado proclamándose campeona la aldea de la arena y también vagamente podía visualizar a Sasori bailando el Waka-shinobi, pero quizás aquello fuera solamente una jugarreta de su mente.

-¿Qué están viendo?- sin ser muy consciente de sus actos caminó hasta el sillón sentándose en medio de Sasori y Konan.

-Shinobi Kruguer, grita antes de morir- Deidara que se veía bastante pálido y apretaba las rodillas contra su pecho le contestó mecánicamente.

-Ah…- el joven dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y giró a observar la pantalla, justo en aquel instante Shinobi Kruguer se metía en el sueño de una de sus victimas por medio de genjutsu y la atravesaba una y otra vez con cuchillas, algo le decía que aquella imagen había sido la causante de que Kakashi sufriera lo que había sufrido a sus manos cuando el Kyuuby aún era un chiquillo.

-¡Esto es demasiado!- tras ellos Hidan soltó un alarido -¡Por Jashin-sama!- Konan arqueó una ceja, siempre se había preguntado de donde sacaba el jashinista tantas estacas.

-¡Hun!- Deidara apenas compuso algo parecido a una mueca cuando algo de sangre saltó hacía él manchándole una mejilla.

-Ya se mancho el sillón- sin el menor atisbo de sorpresa Sasori se acomodó en el sofá recargando la espalda en el hombro de Deidara y subiendo las piernas por detrás de Itachi.

-Voy por palomitas- Konan que se había acabado la manzana arqueó ligeramente una ceja, seguro que había una persona a la que no le gustaría que el sillón hubiera acabado en ese estado.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- la chica de la pantalla volvió a gritar e instintivamente Deidara cogió el cojín tras él y lo aferró con fuerza.

-Buenos días Konan- Kisame que lucía mucho menos aterrador con su uniforme de andar por la casa se dirigió a la joven cuando se la encontró a la salida de la cocina.

-Buen día Kisame-

-¿Qué están viendo?-

-Una película de terror-

-Mmm…- el joven frunció el ceño -¿Esta buena?-

-Pasable- ella asintió intentando localizar las palomitas.

-Bueno…- hubo un pequeño momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y finalmente él sonrió de medio lado –Me toca lavar los trastes-

-Oh- aunque ciertamente su tono no tenía nada de sorpresa.

-Aunque quisiera ver la película…-

-Pues ve-

-Pero Pein dijo que si no lavaba los trastes…-

-Pues lava los trastes-

-¿Y si hago las dos cosas?- la chica se encogió de hombros, ella solo había entrado por palomitas.

-Eso haré, gracias Konan-

-De nada- acto seguido el ser azul salió corriendo hacía la sala común y la joven siguió en su búsqueda de palomitas, justo cuando las había encontrado Kakuzu entró al lugar con cara de tener migraña.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- con su rudeza habitual se dirigió hacía ella pero la joven se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en contestar.

-Están viendo una pelicula-

-¿Película?- Kakuzu palideció levemente -¿De que?-

-De terror-

-¿Hidan esta…?-

-Sí, ahí esta- la joven apretó los botones que ponían en acción al microondas.

-¿Y él?-

-Si ya lo hizo-

-¿En…?-

-En el sillón-

-¡Maldito sea!- y al instante el contador salió soltando maldiciones y ella tamborileó un momento con los dedos en la mesa hasta que escuchó el característico "Piiii" que indicaba que sus palomitas estaban listas. Después de colocarlas en un platón y comer un par de ellas volvió tras sus pasos hacía el recibidor y parándose en el umbral descubrió que…

Deidara con los pies entrecruzados y aferrando con fijación su cojín no despegaba ojo de la pantalla estremeciéndose de vez en cuando, a su lado Sasori se observaba con aburrimiento las uñas, aquella película de cuarta no podía causarle ningún miedo.

-¿Por qué ella no mata a todos simplemente?- Itachi que veía la televisión sentado en la orilla del sillón parecía bastante intrigado por el comportamiento de la protagonista, sus ojos rojizos no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba y una de sus oscuras cejas se encontraba arqueada en señal de confusión.

-Ella luce deliciosa- la parte amable de Zetsu sacó la lengua relamiéndose los labios, su parte oscura giró a ver a Kisame quien parado tras el sillón se afanaba en secar un vaso de vidrio.

-Me toca lavar los trastes hoy- el azul lo aclaró.

-Si, luce deliciosa- sin embargo la parte oscura de Zetzu no parecía estarlo teniendo en consideración y giró nuevamente hacía la pantalla dándole la razón a su parte más clara.

-Estupidos bipolares- Kisame susurró por lo bajo sin dejar de tallar su vaso.

-¡Hidan!, ¡Te dije que no derramaras tu jodida sangre sobre el sillón!- completamente fuera de si Kakuzu se dirigió hacía su compañero con obvias intenciones de asesinarlo pero el Jashinista estaba completamente en otro mundo, derrumbado sobre el respaldo del sillón y solo con la cabeza sobresaliendo para poder seguir viendo la película el de cabello blanco se relamió los labios.

-Si ella fuera una creyente de Jashin-sama no estaría en desacuerdo con esto-

-¡¿A quien le importa si ella estaría en desacuerdo o acuerdo?- Kakuzu bufó acercando las manos al cuello de su compañero.

-Jashin-sama…- había tal grado de orgásmico placer en su frase que Sasori -quien era el más cercano- se movió hundiéndose en el sillón, no fuera a ser que se le ocurriera ofrecer un nuevo sacrificio.

-¡Si no cierran ahora mismo el pico voy a ir allá y los matare a todos!- la voz varonil y fuerte de Pein se dejo oír desde su habitación y Konan que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en el umbral de la habitación soltó un fuerte suspiro, se echó otras dos palomitas a la boca y observó por la ventana abierta la fuerte tormenta del exterior, realmente ella solo quería ver una película, que lastima que los asesinos en serie tuvieran tanto tiempo libre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bueno, soy libre de la escuela pero ahora me he vuelto una presa del trabajo –pensándolo bien prefiero la escuela-, estoy en mi casa original así que mi conexión con Internet es limitada. Esta vez quiero darles mis mas cordiales agradecimientos por el recibimiento del capitulo anterior, fueron muy amables.

Gracias a: **ETOLPLOW-KUN, Hinata36, enma-naruhina, Ridesh, Klan-destino, crazyonechan, Gaby L, Lucero de la noche, Derama 17, Ninde Elhenair, Aiko uchiha, Le Petite Vicky, Mazii-chan, hinasweet.**

Esta vez el capitulo ha tenido una gran acogida y estoy muy agradecida por tal hecho, un beso, me voy porque con esto de las tormentas eléctricas se me va la luz a cada rato, cuídense Ciao

_16 de Junio del 2010 Miércoles _


	5. Los muñecos de Sakura NaruSasu

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 5: Los muñecos de Sakura**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

5/50

Cuando Sakura cumplió dieciséis años toda su casa se había vuelto un caos, aquello de "fiesta de mujeres" había resultado más peligroso que si Orochimaru las hubiera atacado en sus años mozos, todo empezó con el alcohol, cerveza tras cerveza, tequila y algo que ya nadie sabía que era pero que quemaba en la garganta.

Tenten había empezado a jugar tiro al blanco con una bufanda que alguien había dejado en el perchero y como a pesar de estar más borracha que una cuba seguía teniendo una puntería de diablo dejo la pobre prenda irreconocible.

Hinata se puso a llorar sobre algo que tenía que ver con su padre, no ser lo suficientemente digna, problemas no resueltos con Neji y finalmente se quedo dormida como un bebe.

Temari se quitaba una prenda cada vez que se tomaba una nueva copa y alguien tuvo que recordarle que no había hombres cerca y ni por asomo alguien había visto a cierto hombre de cabello peinado a manera de escobeta paseando por ahí.

Ino que a pesar de todo el alcohol consumido parecía tan fresca como una lechuga se dirigió hacía la de cabello rosa y sonrió ampliamente como lo hacía cuando de niña tenía un plan macabro para compartir.

-Tengo un regalito para ti frentona-

**Muñecos**

A la mañana siguiente, con algo de migraña y vistiendo un piyama rosa que caía vaporoso hasta sus tobillos, Sakura observó a los dos muñequitos que había botado de cualquier modo sobre su mueble la noche anterior, con curiosidad se preguntó cuanto tiempo se habría tardado Ino en hacerlos, lo cierto es que le habían quedado perfectos.

El primer muñeco era una copia exacta en miniatura de Naruto, el cabello rubio, el traje color naranja chillón con tiras negras que le otorgaban cierta madurez, incluso tenía su pequeña banda de Konoha y las vendas blancas que solía usar su compañero por encima de la rodilla, quizás el único fallo fueran los ojos, no le había puesto botones azules sino negros.

El otro muñequito era Sasuke Uchiha, el cabello le había quedado con algunos tintes azules pero en lo demás era perfecto, la ropa que usaba cuando seguía bajo las ordenes de Orochimaru era exacta, camisa blanca, pantalones abombados negros y aquella especie de cuerda morada que simulaba a las serpientes en su cintura a juego con su piel blanca, toda una belleza de arte para quien se declarara fan de los chicos más apuestos de la aldea, ah claro ¿Había comentado que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha?

-Hola Sasuke- la joven tomó al muñeco de cabello negro y lo balanceó frente a sus ojos.

-Hola Naruto- tomó al rubio con la otra mano y lo hizo dar pequeños saltitos.

-Ino definitivamente merece un buen regalo esta vez- soltando un enorme bostezo la joven colocó ambos muñecos sobre su escritorio recargados uno sobre el otro y después de estirarse y volver a tallarse un ojo se dirigió a su armario y tomó la ropa adecuada para aquel día para acto seguido meterse a bañar, en cuanto los muñequitos estuvieron solos el pequeño rubio agitó un poco su rubia cabellera.

-Hemos ido a parar a otro lado dattebayo-

-Eso es obvio Sherlock- el muñequito de cabello negro enarcó su ceja de estambre.

-Me gusta este lugar, es rosa- el rubio sonrió bobamente admirando el paisaje.

-Es demasiado rosa para mi gusto-

-Tampoco te gustaba mucho el cuarto de Ino-chan-

-Demasiadas flores-

-Nada te gusta- suavemente el rubio movió sus pequeñas manitas de fieltro.

-Deja de moverte, me estas aplastando-

-Esa chica nos puso juntos ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Esa chica es una molestia-

-A mi me pareció linda-

-Tu también eres una molestia-

-Mejor cállate- los dos botoncitos que el rubio tenía por ojos parecieron enojarse y el otro soltó un bufido de algo que parecía superioridad, Sakura volvió a entrar perfectamente bañada y arreglada, su cabello rosa un tanto mojado caía por sus hombros mientras murmuraba algo acerca de que no encontraba sus botas, el rubiecito susurró a su compañero que se estaba enamorando, cuando Sakura salió del cuarto el muñequito de cabello negro le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a su compañero… le tardó tres horas al rubio volver a trepar hasta el escritorio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**¿Bueno?- adormilada Sakura tanteó en la oscuridad y sujetó su teléfono celular junto a su oreja -¿Qué diablos quieres a esta hora Ino?- frotándose un ojo la joven giró hacía el reloj que tenía sobre su buró.

-Le habla Ino-chan- Naruto que seguía tieso como buen muñequito sobre el escritorio le susurró lo más bajo que pudo a su compañero quien hizo un gesto de indiferencia con su suave carita de tela.

-¿Salir de compras?- tanteando por su mueble Sakura tomó al muñequito de Naruto por un piecito y lo jaló hasta estrellarlo contra su pecho abrazándolo –No sé…- el pequeño rubio se estaba dando una idea bastante precisa de lo calido que podía ser un pecho femenino, el pequeño Sasuke desde su lugar en el escritorio meneó con desaprobación su melena de hilos oscuros.

-Ya se que es mi día libre I-n-o- la joven de melena rosa puso especial énfasis en cada letra del nombre de su amiga tendiéndose de espaldas sobre la cama, el pequeño Naruto quedo tendido con las manitas extendidas sobre ella, que lastima que sus ojillos de botón quedaran viendo hacía el techo porque de caso contrario sería la más feliz de las criaturas.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien, ¿Tenías que hablar a las dos de la mañana para decirme?... en realidad me importa un comino que acabes de llegar de una misión- la joven siguió hablando moviéndose de vez en cuando, ya estirándose ya bostezando, el pequeño rubio se movía con ella, su cuerpecito de tela era envuelto en la calidez que despedía su cuerpo de mujer, Sasuke desde el escritorio arqueó su cejita de estambre al ver que su compañerito parecía estarla pasando bomba, aunque lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie jugaba con ellos, una vez cuando Ino apenas estaba terminando de hacerlo había llegado un Nara Shikamaru al cuarto y había jugado largamente con el rubiecito, había dicho algo que sonaba como "Rasengan" y lo había aventado repetidas veces contra el colchón de la cama hasta que la joven rubia había rugido algo que sonaba como "si algo le pasa al regalo de la frentona me lo pagaras con tu vida" y así el pequeño Naruto había vuelto a sentarse en el cómodo escritorio con su sonrisa de estambre más amplia de lo normal.

-Sí, adiós Ino- finalmente Sakura colgó su celular y susurró entre dientes algo acerca de las cerdas desconsideradas, luego se hizo un ovillo contra su almohada y se abrazó fuertemente al pequeño muñequito de Naruto, seguramente que al rubio verdadero le daría un ataque de felicidad si supiera que dormía de esa manera con una copia suya, lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, Naruto definitivamente no dejaba de ser un burro de primera pero aún así lo quería.

-Buenas noches Naru- finalmente los ojos verdes como esmeraldas se cerraron y el pequeño rubio elevó su pequeña manita de fieltro intentando hacer la señal de la victoria hacía su compañero quien desvió ostentosamente la mirada, la verdad no entendía porque todo el mundo prefería jugar y abrazar al rubio, a su manera de ver las cosas él era un muñequito más agradable a la vista, cierto que no tenía una melena dorada pero aún así…

-Usurantonkachi- y diciendo esto muy digno procedió a pasar lo que restaba de noche viendo la luna y no a su compañero siendo apretujado contra la suave mejilla de la chica.

…**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

La primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se separaron fue durante una misión de Sakura, la joven Ninja era requerida por sus labores medicas en la aldea del rayo, era una misión que no compartiría con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y en el ultimo instante y con la mochila puesta al hombro la joven había dirigido su vista hacía atrás y después de un corto titubeo había metido dentro al pequeño rubio.

-¡Me voy mamá!- Sasuke había oído los pasos de la chica por la escalera y en el justo instante en que la puerta de entrada había cerrado de golpe el pequeño muñeco se había puesto de pie enarcando a niveles inverosímiles su cejita de estambre, ¿Por qué diablos esa tonta prefería a su compañero en vez de a él? Ino siempre solía decir "que bien me esta quedando Sasuke-kun" y él lo creía porque tenía una piel de fieltro suave y blanca cual porcelana, sus ojos eran dos brillantes y profundos botoncitos negros y su ropa era por mucho de mayor gusto que la naranja chillante de Naruto.

Un oso de felpa que vivía junto al espejo había intentando consolarlo contándole del tiempo cuando él era el favorito de Sakura pero aquella charla no le interesó en lo absoluto, moviéndose con dificultad –pues sus piecitos de fieltro no eran muy seguros- se dirigió hacía la ventana y se quedo viendo al exterior largo rato con aire enfadado, esperaría ahí hasta que el rubio traidor volviera y él pudiera enseñarle a la molestia rosa que era mejor que aquel remedo de títere de Naruto.

…

Esa noche cuando cansada Sakura había vuelto de su misión Sasuke intentó parecer el muñequito más deslumbrante que manos humanas hubiesen sido capaces de crear, pero la joven estaba demasiado cansada como para admirar la manera en que brillaba su melena oscura, sin sacar siquiera al pequeño Naruto de su mochila se echó sobre la cama y al poco tiempo estaba dormida, sin más remedio Sasuke se dejo caer de cabeza desde las alturas –decían que el cuerpo de algodón absorbía bien el impacto- botando y botando rodó hasta el piso y bastante mareado corrió con sus acolchados pasitos hacía la mochila de la chica.

-¿Estas ahí?-

-¿Eres tú Sasuke?-

-No, soy el hada de los dientes-

-Que raro, tienes la misma voz que Sasuke dattebayo-

-¡Claro que soy Sasuke!- el muñequito de cabello negro apretó ambas manitas, no era un portador nato de la paciencia.

-Sasuke no sabes todo lo que me paso en estos días- el rubiecito empezó a moverse agitadamente dentro de la mochila –Curamos a muchas personas y Sakura me usaba para calmar a los niños, decía que yo era el rayo amarillo de Konoha y todo el mundo me conocía decían "¡Naruto, Naruto!"-

-Que emoción- poniendo mala cara Sasuke se dejo caer sentado frente a la enorme mochila rosa que guardaba en su interior a su compañero, el resto de la noche se la pasaron así, él escuchando y el otro hablando y hablando sin parar, cuando empezaba a clarear Sasuke decidió regresar a su escritorio y Naruto procedió a quedarse quieto completamente.

-Que tarde es…- Sakura despertó cuando ya el sol empezaba a darle en la cara entrando por su ventana.

-Buenos días Sasuke- lo primero que vio fue al muñequito copia de su compañero medio doblado sobre si mismo, al instante recordó que había dejado al muñequito de Naruto metido en su mochila y corrió a sacarlo.

-Buenos días a ti también Naruto- con cariño desacomodó las suaves hebras doradas –Fuiste de mucha ayuda en la aldea del rayo, gracias- las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon débilmente y Sasuke frunció a extremos increíbles su cejita de estambre, la envidia hacía Naruto empezaba a ser corrosiva.

-Lamento no haberte llevado a ti también- la chica giró hacía el muñeco de Sasuke como si adivinara sus pensamientos –En muchos lugares no dejas de ser un peligroso traidor a pesar de todo- el pequeño Sasuke se preguntó porque diablos diría esa chica que era un traidor, su corta vida había consistido hasta la fecha en pasar de la casa de Ino a la de Sakura y no veía traición por ninguna parte porque lo cierto es que Ino los había regalado y en ese caso Naruto también sería un traidor por pasar sin pena alguna de una dueña a otra.

-Estoy loca- tomando a Sasuke en su mano izquierda la joven arqueó una ceja –Hablándole a dos muñecos en lugar de a los reales- meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro la joven se permitió una pequeña sonrisa –Así que díganme chicos ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?, los hemos visto demasiado juntos últimamente- los ojillos de botón de Naruto giraron a ver a los de Sasuke en busca de ayuda pero el otro estaba tan confundido como su compañero.

-Voy a bañarme- botando a ambos muñequitos en la cama la joven tomó un bulto que contenía su ropa y dejo a ambos muñecos bastante confundidos y con la mala suerte de haber acabado uno encima del otro, definitivamente el pie de Naruto en su cara era algo que Sasuke ni deseaba ni podría soportar mucho tiempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El domingo fue un día raro para Sasuke y para Naruto, todo había empezado con una Sakura anormalmente feliz, caminaba de un lado a otro con la radio a todo volumen y de vez en cuando cantaba de lo más alegremente, los rayos de sol entraban de manera violenta por la ventana pero eso solo lograba acrecentar más la dicha de la chica, al parecer era su día libre en el hospital pero se había vestido como si fuera a salir de misión, la banda de Konoha en su frente y sus cabellos rosas cayendo hasta sus hombros, Naruto se entretenía mirándola embobadamente, sus dos botoncitos oscuros no la perdían ni por un solo instante, Sasuke seguía tan estirado y estático como siempre, es decir, la imagen viva de un muñequito de tela que se supone no tiene vida.

-Hoy les voy a presentar a alguien- la joven giró hacía ellos, Sakura tenía la cualidad de hablarles como si de verdad ellos pudieran entenderla, en noches anteriores ambos se habían preguntado con preocupación si acaso habían roto la ley de los muñecos que les impide mostrar su "vida" a seres humanos pero hasta el momento seguían sin saber si ella sabía o no de eso.

-Después de tanto tiempo tendré de nuevo una misión con mi antiguo equipo, ¡Incluso ira Kakashi-sensei!- ninguno de los dos sabía quien era ese Kakashi-sensei pero ambos fruncieron al mismo tiempo su cejita de estambre, ese hombre se había declarado su enemigo desde el mismo instante en que ella había hablado de él con tanta familiaridad y emoción.

-Me pregunto si Naruto por fin me dirá algo, bueno, no es como si yo halla tenido el valor de preguntarle antes y cuando Ino y yo lo empezamos a sospechar… ¡Es decir no podíamos creerlo!- la joven de cabello rosa se paseaba de un lado a otro con inmenso nerviosismo -¿Era eso o estaba llena de emoción?- ambos muñequitos la veían sin comprender, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, aunque pensándolo bien su antigua dueña y creadora solía tener episodios como ese.

-A ver ensayemos- tomando a ambos muñequitos los colocó uno al lado del otro poniendo la manita de Sasuke sobre la de Naruto, al instante ambos soltaron un bote pero fieles al reglamento internacional de muñequitos de trapo y sus derivados no se movieron ni un milímetro de la situación impuesta.

-Naruto, confiésame ¿Qué estabas haciendo el otro día saliendo tan tarde de la casa de Sasuke-kun?- por un instante el rubiecito se preguntó si debía contestar –aunque lo cierto es que no entendía de que hablaba su dueña- pero un apretón demasiado fuerte en su mano le dio a entender que si abría el pico era muñeco muerto.

-No me salgas con que entrenaban o algo así, Tenten pasó por ahí y si era un entrenamiento ciertamente era de un tipo más "especial"- una uña se clavó acusadora en el pecho esponjoso de Naruto quien sin borrar la sonrisa con la que había sido creado observaba a la joven condoliéndose a si mismo de haberse enamorado de una chica tan bipolar.

-Y tu Sasuke-kun- dirigiendo sus peligrosos ojos verdes hacía el otro enarcó una de sus cejas –Sigues siendo tan frío como siempre pero estando al lado de Naruto incluso te hemos visto sonreír, ¡Yo te vi sonrojarte por más que lo niegues!- la joven cruzó ambas manos tras la espalda y empezó a caminar en pequeños círculos alrededor de ellos, si pudieran sudar ambos lo hubieran hecho, aquello se sentía como una terrible sala de torturas y Sakura era la mejor en el asunto de intimidación que hubieran visto antes.

-Así que muchachos, confiesen de una vez y dejen que la población femenina de Konoha se hunda en el llanto ¿Ustedes dos se traen algo?- al instante Sasuke sintió que todo su relleno de algodón bullía de ira, ¿Él meterse con aquel rubio de pacotilla?, ¡Jamás!, el hecho de que en esos justos momentos lo estuviera tomando de la mano y sintiera que con el contacto cada uno de sus hilos vibrara era a consecuencia de las fatales circunstancias en las que lo había puesto esa chica y solo eso.

-Bien, debido a que no se deciden a hablar les ayudare- de manera trágica Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente, luego sujetó a Naruto con una mano, con aire teatral tomó a Sasuke con su diestra y los puso uno frente al otro en el aire, Naruto intentó hacerle una mueca a su compañero, algo que dijera "Sasuke apesta" o algo por el estilo pero el de cabello negro era más listo, sabía cuales eran las negras intenciones de su nueva dueña, lentamente pasó una enorme bola de algodón por su garganta, ay no, ay no.

-¿Qué?- el rubiecito apenas pudo susurrar asustado, pero era demasiado tarde, Sakura los había acercado uno al otro y ahora ambos se besaban, sus caritas de fieltro en contacto una con la otra, al instante Naruto se encogió sobre si mismo, un sonrojo ganó su carita, Sasuke frunció a extremos increíbles el ceño sonrojándose de manera escandalosa, se debatía entre la idea de matar a Sakura y el de amarla para toda la vida por ese justo momento.

-Toc-toc- unos golpes en la puerta provocaron que Sakura soltara a sus juguetes quienes cayeron aún entrelazados en la cama.

-¡Voy!- la joven se alejó corriendo, ellos se debatieron por largo tiempo entre separarse y quedarse como estaban ¿Qué tal si Sakura regresaba y no los encontraba justo como los había dejado?, abajo se oyeron voces, dos hombres, Sakura regañaba a uno, luego pasos en la escalera, alguien iba a entrar al cuarto, quedándose tiesos ambos muñequitos siguieron en lo suyo.

-Sakura-chan, lo que digo es…- Naruto entró al cuarto de golpe y sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa para que al instante un sonrojo creciera bajo sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto en traer la mochila de Sakura?- Sasuke entró tras él –Hasta para eso eres lento- el Uchiha notó la incomodidad en el rostro de su compañero y arqueó una ceja, al instante la escena de dos muñequitos -copias idénticas de ellos dos- en la cama abrazados fuertemente y besándose provocó que un tenue sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Que mierdas juega Sakura en su cuarto- el Uchiha pasó saliva.

-Bue-noo- Naruto carraspeó arrastrando un pie por el suelo –Lo cierto es que la ultima vez quien quedo abajo fuiste tú y no yo- al instante el joven candidato a Hokage recibió un enorme golpe en la nuca que lo mandó al piso.

-Cállate y trae la mochila- Sasuke salió rápidamente de ahí, sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas.

-Que genio el de algunos- Naruto se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, tomó la mochila de Sakura y luego le hizo un guiño a ambos muñecos sobre la cama –Ustedes sigan divirtiéndose muchachos- y acto seguido cerró la puerta.

-Mmm…- el rubiecito se movió suavemente –Supongo que ya nadie va a venir, podríamos…-

-Sakura puede volver- intentando no verlo demasiado Sasuke apretó sus puñitos de fieltro.

-Ah…- por un momento ambos se quedaron callados, sin moverse, luego de eso fue obvio que Naruto pensaba hablar, Sasuke temió en algún lugar de su cuerpecito acolchado que le pidiera quitársele de encima pero las palabras del rubio fueron diferentes.

-Mi yo grandote dijo que quien debe quedar abajo eres tú y no yo- sin poder evitarlo Sasuke le soltó a su compañero un golpe en la nuca que lo arrojó de la cama, había patrones de conducta que al parecer se pegaban demasiado rápido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la demora pero hubo varias cosas que me impedían escribir este fic, la más importante supongo fue que una relación entre hombres se me dificulta de una manera horrorosa –este es mi primer intento y me ha quedado de lo más ligero-. Por otro lado las vacaciones están resultando geniales de este lado del país, las más asombrosas aventuras me han pasado aunque eso conllevo la muerte de mi celular –lagrimas-. Enfocándonos en otra cosa espero que todos en el norte estén bien con eso del huracán Alex, menuda suerte que me tocó, escape de un huracán sin saberlo, eso sí de seguro que mi cuarto esta inundado y me pregunto como estará la facultad.

En fin, me despido, esta vez no les doy las gracias personalmente porque como lo dije en mi otro fic mi conexión a Internet es inexistente, mis mas sinceras disculpas por el inconveniente, me esta agarrando dolor de pancita ¿Será por comer tantas cosas raras en tan pocos días?, cuídense, besos Ciao

_15 de Julio del 2010 Jueves _


	6. Misión seducción KibaHinaShino

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 6: Misión seducción**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

6/50

…**..**

Aquel día no fue normal desde el principio, los bichos estaban inquietos, Akamaru no quería corretear y Hinata no podía hacer que una simple fila de agua se elevara a la orden con sus manos, con aquellos antecedentes era de esperarse que algo realmente extraordinario sucediera cuando la Hokage los mandó llamar.

-Es una misión especialmente para ustedes- la rubia los había mirado fijamente por largo rato, Akamaru había bostezado haciéndose bola bajo los pies de Kiba quien le había rascado al descuido la cabeza.

-¿De que se trata?- siempre tan correcto Shino había hablado desde atrás de las innumerables barreras de ropa que siempre se ponía alrededor.

-Una misión de infiltración, deben conseguir información de los tres hijos del señor feudal del país del agua-

-¿Y por que es una misión especialmente para nosotros?- Kiba arqueó una ceja –Somos del tipo rastreo-

-Los hijos del feudal son dos chicas y un joven más o menos de su edad- la rubia tomó un largo sorbo a su botella de sake.

-¿Y eso que?- Kiba que era corto de luces ladeó la cabeza.

-Equipo 8- la Hokage tomó un aire de solemnidad para después pasar a extender la mano frente a ella -¡Esta es una misión especial de seducción!, los demás equipos no califican para llevarla a cabo por algún fallo en uno de sus integrantes- elevando los ojos al cielo Kiba puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, seguro ese "fallo" se refería a Chouji, Lee y Sai.

-¡Ah ya entiendo!- el castaño sonrió feliz y en ese justo instante un seco golpe se oyó en el salón y cuando tanto Hokage como Inuzuka voltearon se encontraron con la novedad de una Hinata desmayada y un Shino que pálido se sujetaba de una pared.

_Misión seducción Dia 1_

En vista de los obstáculos que se debían afrontar para llevar a cabo la misión se le concedió al equipo 8 cierto tiempo para ensayar la táctica que los llevaría al triunfo en la tarea asignada, al parecer el único efervescente de energía era Kiba quien se había autoproclamado maestro de sus compañeros —sin que ninguno de los dos se quejara o alegrara por esa decisión, tan impactados habían quedado—.

-Lo primero que habrá que manejar es la actitud, la actitud- bien pagado de si mismo Kiba desfiló con las manos tras su espalda con Akamaru siguiéndolo, tanto Shino como Hinata parados frente a él parecían vérselas negras para seguir sus palabras.

-Shino, nada de decir tonterías que la gente no entienda-

-Que el lenguaje cultivado del clan Aburame no llegue a ser comprendido por rusticas almas que basan su comunicación en palabras más bien _fáciles_…-

-¿Qué te dije de tu manera de hablar?- interrumpiéndolo Kiba lo señaló con el dedo.

-No puedes pedirme que hable de manera que la gente entienda lo que digo, si comunico mis sentimientos por medio de palabras lo hago pensando en que me estoy dando a entender, de caso contrario no intentaría ese medio de transmitir mis mensajes-

-¡Oh, eres un caso perdido!- frunciendo el ceño Kiba se cruzó de brazos sin estar muy seguro de lo que su amigo había querido decirle —pero como así había sido desde que se habían conocido ya ni le preocupaba no entenderle—.

-Tu punto de vista acerca de eso…- Shino siguió hablando pero Kiba se giró hacía su compañera de equipo que al notar la mirada de su amigo dio un bote.

-Bien Hinata, trabajemos contigo, intenta no tartamudear tanto al hablar-

-Pe-pero Kiba-kun, n-no es algo que pueda controlar y-y, sa-sabes que cuando me pongo, me pongo muy nerviosa…- acto seguido la joven empezó a juguetear frenéticamente con sus dedos y el castaño se dio un enorme golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, lidiar con esos dos iba a ser más difícil de lo que había planeado en un principio.

_Misión seducción Día 2_

A pesar de los atropellos del día anterior Kiba no era un hombre que se rindiera fácilmente, no, eso nunca, el clan Inuzuka se caracterizaba por sus hombres valientes, aguerridos, que luchaban hasta el final.

-Muy bien, hoy trataremos el difícil tema que siempre es el ligue-

-¿El que?- Shino acomodó sus gafas oscuras sobre el puente de su nariz, su oscura ceja se elevó un poco en señal de interrogación.

-El ligue, el flirteo, la coquetería, andar quedando- el castaño sacudió su mano dando diversos sinónimos de la expresión dada pero eso solo contribuyo a que tanto Hinata como Shino lo observaran ladeando las cabezas -¡Que hacer para gustarle a alguien!- finalmente el Inuzuka explotó -¿Qué no les dan clases de apareamiento en el clan Hyuuga y el Aburame?-

-¿Apareamiento?- tanto Shino como Hinata repitieron la pregunta abriendo grandes los ojos.

-Ya saben- el castaño hizo un gesto vago con la mano –Cuando eres pequeño te hablan de cuando las perritas están en celo-

-Ah…- Hinata se sonrojó y Shino desvió la mirada, ambos parecían bastante incómodos y Kiba ante tal reacción no pudo hacer otra cosa que bufar.

-¡Lo que sea!, hoy vamos a intentar coquetear entre nosotros y en vista de que Hinata es la única chica…-

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pero!- la joven Hyuuga se sonrojó de tal manera que Shino pensó seriamente que se había quedado sin sangre en el resto de su cuerpo.

-Vamos Hinata, para esta misión tendrás que coquetear con un desconocido, ¿Qué mejor que practicar con tus amigos que ya te conocen?-

-Es que… yo… yo…- pero antes de que la chica pudiera desmayarse Kiba se acercó hasta ella y pasó una mano por su cintura en un gesto tan galante que Shino tuvo que carraspear, cierto que nunca había considerado a Hinata con algún enfoque amoroso pero ver un acercamiento de tal magnitud con un hombre lo incomodaba.

-A ver Hinata, ¿Qué cosas podría decir para enamorarte?- los ojos castaños de Kiba estaban tan cerca de ella que la joven tuvo que contener el aire para no acabar por derretirse en ese mismo lugar, ¿Cómo podía su compañero de equipo hacer cosas como aquellas tan fácilmente?, no podía comprenderlo, aunque lo cierto es que Kiba nunca había sido como Shino y ella, él siempre había sido la parte divertida y arrojada del equipo 8.

-Kiba, si sigues de esa manera vas a desmayarla- con su clásica voz grave Shino hizo el comentario como al descuido pero Kiba pasó de prestarle atención.

-Hinata, ¿Te había dicho que tus ojos son como dos lagunas donde se refleja la luna?- aquella voz acariciadora de su compañero definitivamente no la conocía y su cercanía empezaba a provocar que híperventilara.

-N-n-no Kiba-kun… una vez, una vez me dijiste solamente que si no estaba ciega, cuando nos acabábamos de co-conocer- ante tal respuesta el joven frunció un poco el ceño, aquello le quitaba todo romanticismo al momento.

-¿Te había dicho que tu piel es blanca y suave como la nieve?-

-N-n-no, di-dijiste que mi piel era demasiado sensible a todo y e-era una molestia-

-¿Yo dije eso?- sorprendido el joven soltó por un momento el agarre en su cintura.

-Fue cuando nuestra misión a Suna- Shino que para esas cosas tenía memoria fotográfica se acomodó sus gafas –La piel de Hinata enrojeció por el sol y le salió salpullido, tuvimos que ir al hospital-

-Ah, ya recuerdo- el Inuzuka torció un poco la boca, bueno, decirle que había sido una molestia en aquel momento no era refiriéndose a ella sino a su piel, Hinata después de todo nunca podría ser una molestia –Bueno, volvamos a lo nuestro- torpemente la chica intentó huir pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso ya Kiba la había tomado otra vez de la cintura con un brazo poniéndole otra mano bajo la barbilla.

-Ki-Kiba-kun…- la chica balbuceó con las mejillas completamente encendidas y Shino se cruzó de brazos sin entender muy bien porque le molestaba tanto esa misión en particular y los procedimientos para llevarla a cabo.

-Hinata, ¿Te había…?- por un momento a Kiba se le secó completamente la mente y no supo que decir pero entonces su boca se movió por si sola -¿Te dije alguna vez que me encanta cuando te sonrojas?-

-N-no…- y entonces hubo silencio porque los tres se dieron cuenta que aquel halago no había sido creado, por eso y porque las mejillas de Kiba tomaron a su vez un suave color y Hinata se dio cuenta, a ella también le gustaba cuando Kiba se sonrojaba.

_Misión seducción Día 3_

-Comprendan lo que les digo- Kiba con las manos en la cintura frunció de manera exagerada el ceño, sus compañeros frente a él lo vieron con abatimiento –No sabemos como son esos hijos del feudal así que tendremos que adaptarnos a sus personalidades-

-E-entiendo lo que dices Kiba-kun pe-pero…- con desesperación Hinata jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos.

-Esta es la mejor manera de practicar, al final le aclararemos todo a todos- el castaño soltó un bufido –Así que ya saben, si pasa un chico Hinata tendrá que enamorarlo y si es una chica lo intentara Shino, esto es una cuestión de azar-

-Tu plan tiene la falla de que los aldeanos y demás shinobis nos conocen por lo que resultara extraño que de un momento para otro actuemos diferentes para con ellos- Shino se cruzó de brazos, de todos los planes de Kiba ese era el que más lo incomodaba y eso ya era decir mucho, no quería ni recordar el patético coqueteo que había intentado el día anterior con Hinata, la chica se había desmayado, él no había alcanzado a detenerla en el aire y Kiba había dicho algo así como ¿La comparaste con un insecto o fue mi imaginación?.

-¡Ahí viene alguien!- sin hacer caso a las razones de Shino el Inuzuka señaló al frente -¡Te toca Shino!- dando gracias al cielo porque la victima no fuera un hombre Hinata se acurrucó junto a Kiba tras los setos y Shino se quedo de pie en la solitaria calle pensando que diablos podría decirle a Ino para enamorarla, cosa que en cualquier otra situación jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza.

-Buenos días Shino- la joven rubia vestida con su usual atuendo morado saludó al joven levantando un poco la mano y sin dejar de caminar.

-Buenos días Ino- él a su vez correspondió el saludo inclinando un poco la cabeza, luego la joven siguió su camino de largo y él se mantuvo en su sitio, estático como una piedra.

-¡¿Crees que eso es un flirteo?- Kiba emergió desde atrás de los arbustos gritando -¡Mi abuelito en silla de ruedas lo haría mejor!- el Aburame simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ahí viene otra chica, hazlo mejor esta vez- rápidamente Kiba volvió a ocultarse y Shino soltó un pequeño suspiro para acto seguido volver a pararse con enorme rigidez al costado del camino.

-¡Buenos días Shino!- Sakura con el uniforme del hospital y los ojos verdes encendidos saludó al joven sonriendo ampliamente.

-Buenos días Sakura…- dándose cuenta de que la conversación iba a concluir igual que la vez anterior el joven carraspeó -¿Vas al hospital?-

-Sí, Tsunade-sama me mando llamar porque parece que Sasuke-kun se rompió un par de costillas, ya ves que desde que volvió a la aldea no hay día que no pelee con Naruto-

-Mmm-

-Bueno, ¡Nos vemos!- sin dejar de sonreír la joven agitó una mano en el aire para acto seguido continuar su camino a paso vivo.

-¿Crees que agregar una pregunta a tu nula conversación ayude en algo?- con malas pulgas Kiba volvió a emerger de los arbustos, Hinata le hizo la aclaración de que algunas ramitas y hojitas se habían insertado en su cabello pero él no presto ninguna atención a su compañera -¡Trata de coquetear maldita sea!, ahí viene otra persona-

-Suerte Shino-kun- Hinata entrelazó sus manos como en un rezo y al verla Shino volvió a suspirar, se preguntaba si todo aquello valdría de algo.

-¡Buenos días Shino!-

-Buenos días Tenten- tomando aire el joven fijó sus ojos en ella -¿Vas a entrenar?-

-Sí, quedé con mi equipo y Gai-sensei en el campo 3- la joven observó su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Se te hace tarde?- amable el joven ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, nos vemos luego Shino-

-Ciao- aliviado de que la entrevista hubiera terminado tan pronto el joven giró hacía atrás, Kiba se entretenía dibujando con un palito en el lodo, empezaba a darse por vencido con esos dos, Hinata por su parte se preguntaba porque Tenten le había sonreído tan dulcemente a Shino, esa misión empezaba a gustarle menos que al principio.

_Misión seducción Día 4_

-¡¿Cómo mierdas quieren enamorar a alguien con tanta ropa encima?- forcejeando contra Shino Kiba intentó en vano arrancarle la pesada gabardina, Hinata completamente aterrorizada se escondía tras un árbol cercano.

-La persona que me elija lo hará con mis defectos y virtudes- el Aburame usaba toda la fuerza del mundo para apartar con su mano la cara de su amigo quien luchaba encarnizadamente por dejarlo _más ligero._

-¡La persona que te elija solo conocerá de ti los lentes oscuros!- fuera de si Kiba jaló el gorro de su compañero dejando ver un cabello lacio, oscuro y brilloso.

-¡Oh!- tanto Hinata como él soltaron un pequeño grito, no se imaginaban que su compañero llevara tan bien cuidado el cabello.

-¿Qué?- sin ningún ademán fuera de lugar Shino volvió a colocarse el gorro –Es normal que éste en ese estado si nunca le da la luz del sol, no se quema y no esta expuesto a los contaminantes que están en el aire-

-¿El resto de tu cuerpo esta en esa forma?- Kiba preguntó rápidamente, Hinata enrojeció y Shino levantó una ceja sintiéndose —muy a su pesar— abochornado.

-Mi cuerpo naturalmente presenta unas condiciones por el estilo-

-Entonces…- Kiba colocó una mano bajo su barbilla y luego sacudió la cabeza –Bueno, no importa, vamos con Hinata…- al instante la chica chilló aterrorizada y Shino se colocó frente a ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?- Kiba enarcó una ceja.

-No- Shino no se movió un ápice.

-¿No que?-

-No vas a intentar quitarle la ropa a Hinata-

-¡Yo no iba a hacer eso!- Kiba rechinó los dientes y Shino acomodó sus gafas relajándose, incluso Kiba sabía hasta donde llegar.

-Bien-

-Yo no iba a "intentarlo", ¡Yo se la voy a quitar!- de un rápido movimiento el castaño tomó la chamarra de Hinata por los hombros y metiendo las manos dentro de ella de un solo golpe bajó el cierre y deslizó la pesada chamarra hasta el suelo.

-¡Kiba-kun!- Hinata volvió a chillar, Shino se llevo una mano a la frente negando con la cabeza por ser tan ingenuo y Kiba desvió rápidamente la mirada, lo que siempre había sospechado resultaba ser cierto, cintura de diez, cadera de diez, senos… mejor ni mencionarlo, el diez se quedaba corto.

_Misión seducción Día 5_

-En vista de que su capacidad oral es reducida…- Kiba negó con la cabeza –Vamos a tener que explotar otras cualidades así que intentemos ganar a nuestros objetivos por el método de la visualización-

-¿Estas seguro de eso?- tanto Shino como Hinata lo observaron como si le hubieran crecido setas en la cabeza.

-Que ustedes dos tengan tan mala autoestima no quita el hecho de que sean atractivos- el castaño bufó –Aunque si lo hace esa mala maña que tienen de esconder sus cuerpos bajo kilos de ropa, pero por ahora ese no es el punto-

-¿A no?- sarcástico Shino elevó una ceja.

-Escuchen- respirando hondamente Kiba señaló a su amigo –Shino, bajo toda esa montaña de ropa tienes un cabello que podría ser la envidia de una chica y si no me equivoco un cuerpo moldeado por tantos años de ejercicio, en cuanto a Hinata…- ambos jóvenes pasaron saliva, su compañera era la única que no podía ver su propia belleza.

-Y-yo sé que-que no soy muy atractiva pe-pero, daré mi mejor esfuerzo- la joven habló rápidamente para después pasar a ocultar sus ojos bajo un mechón de cabello, Kiba se encogió de hombros, no se sentía con el suficiente valor para numerarle sus cualidades.

-Bueno, entonces en marcha, la siguiente tarea será ensayar posiciones-

-¿Posiciones?-

-Es fácil- el castaño alzó un dedito explicativo –Por ejemplo, como Hinata es una chica debe pararse de una manera sexy, alzando esto y aquello- al final aquella aclaración no había disipado ninguna duda y solo había provocado que los tres enrojecieran, Kiba por lo que había dicho, Hinata porque no estaba muy segura de haber entendido y Shino porque se imaginaba "esto y aquello".

-En fin- pasando saliva Kiba decidió salir del mal trago –Shino, tu debes pararte de manera varonil-

-Eso resulta completamente ilógico tomando en cuenta que soy hombre y por lo tanto mi manera de pararme es varonil-

-¡Oh cállate!- el castaño que empezaba a perder la paciencia lo fulminó con la mirada, Akamaru echado a unos metros de ahí parecía divertirse con tan extraño espectáculo –Escucha, pon las manos flojas a los lados del cuerpo, saca _aquello, _alza una ceja y date aires de gran chulo-

-Entendido- al instante el joven hizo lo que se le pedía y Kiba parpadeó sorprendido de no recibir esta vez ninguna queja.

-Err, Hinata, tu ponte de ladito, saca... bueno... toma mucho aire y luego... err…- avergonzado el joven se pasó una mano por la nuca.

-Lo que Kiba quiere decir es que eleves tus senos y trates de alzar tus glúteos- sin moverse de la posición impuesta Shino habló sin ningún tinte en su voz y al instante Hinata dio un suspiro aliviada.

-Ah, ya entiendo, no comprendía lo que quería Kiba-kun- y entonces —y al adquirir la posición correcta— Kiba se dijo con pesar que aquellos dos parecían solo poder obedecer cuando la orden era completamente concisa, vaya enamorados que terminarían siendo.

_**MISION SEDUCCIÓN, ACCIÓN**_

-Bien, bien, esto tiene que salir, nunca hemos fallado ninguna misión importante antes- Kiba paseó por el sauna que les habían asignado de una manera un tanto desesperada, habían sido contratados como sirvientes y se les permitía usar el sauna una vez acabados sus quehaceres, para llegar a ese punto Shino había tenido que perseguir cerdos, Hinata se había aventado un maratón de lavar trastes y él se las había visto negras para cortar el pasto de un patio que definitivamente emulaba mejor a una selva.

Cansados, pero con la mejor disposición de llevar a cabo su misión, los jóvenes entraron al sauna para descubrir con sorpresa una vez adentro que no había divisiones de genero ni nada que se le pareciera.

-Escuche que los hijos de los feudales vendrán a asearse cuando terminen la reunión en la que están debatiendo en estos momentos- Shino acomodó sus gafas oscuras, su gabardina verde estaba completamente enlodada y olía increíblemente mal.

-Yo también escuché algo así- Hinata, con el cabello erizado, los brazos llenos de jabón hasta los codos y un delantal de conejitos corroboró la información del Aburame y Kiba que los vio en semejante estado se horrorizo al instante, ¿Cómo diablos iban a enamorar a alguien con las fachas que se cargaban?, de por si la tenían difícil siendo como lo eran unos sirvientes.

-¡A bañarse!-

-¿Qué?- tanto Shino como Hinata dieron un paso atrás.

-¡Es lo que digo!, vamos a cagar la misión si esos idiotas nos ven en estas fachas, nadie verá a nadie, Hinata báñate en aquella esquina, te va a tapar el vapor, Shino, tú y yo aquí, ¡Pero ya!- el grado de estrés del castaño era tan alto que Shino y Hinata accedieron sin replicar, después de todo Kiba se había esforzado mucho en aquella semana por lograr algo con ellos y aunque todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano no podían fallarle de esa manera tan desconsiderada, por lo menos en el ultimo momento debían intentar corresponder un poco el empeño del Inuzuka y aunque a fin de cuentas no lograran nada…

-¡Ya los oigo!- aterrado Kiba arrojó su ropa contra un rincón, Shino hizo lo propio, el agua los bañó de arriba abajo barriendo la suciedad, el olor y otros objetos extraños que se les habían pegado a lo largo del pesado día.

-¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!- corriendo desnudo por el salón el castaño tomó tres toallas, la primera se la aventó a Shino y la segunda hacía el rincón lleno de vapor donde supuso que se encontraba Hinata, todo el lugar empezaba a impregnarse del aroma del shampoo.

-¿Y ahora que?- Shino se enredó la toalla en la cintura.

-Pues…- Kiba quien no había pensado en una situación como aquella vio de pronto su oportunidad –Nada, que nos encuentren semidesnudos- enredándose él también la toalla en la cintura se colocó a unos metros de la puerta asegurándose de que quien abriera los viera forzosamente -¡Hinata apúrate!-

-¡S-sí!- era un hecho que la heredera Hyuuga era la persona más vergonzosa en lo largo y ancho del planeta pero esta vez debía vencer sus temores, era por el bien de la misión, era para pagarle a Kiba todo el esfuerzo realizado.

-Hinata, ponte una toalla en la cintura y con otra cubre… bueno, eso…- tratando de no pensar en la delantera de su compañera el muchacho se giró hacía su amigo –Shino, baja un poco la toalla, que se vean esos huesos que tienes ahí, dicen que a las chicas les gusta, Hinata acuérdate de la posición que…- y entonces Kiba Inuzuka, el hombre que había estado entrenando a sus dos amigos para ese justo momento se quedo sin habla, Hinata, con el cabello suelto y una toalla alrededor de su cintura se dirigió hacía ellos y se colocó en medio, con el brazo doblado protegió sus senos con ayuda de una toalla al tiempo que colocaba su mano libre sobre su cabeza, la espalda descubierta, la perfecta cintura completamente visible, la toalla cayendo sobre las caderas, quien no se enamorara de esa visión de perfección sería un idiota.

Shino a la izquierda, con el cabello mojado levantándose rebelde, los músculos del abdomen perfectamente marcados, la toalla cayendo perezosamente sobre su cadera era la personificación de Adonis, la postura perfectamente ensayada, los lentes oscuros dándole un toque de peligro, la negra ceja levantada, los brazos cayendo a los lados y aquella postura _varonil _que tan bien le había enseñado.

-¡Oh!- y entonces se sintió pequeño, se sabía atractivo pero en ese justo momento se sintió demasiada poca cosa frente a aquellos dos especimenes, su cabello castaño le cayó mojado sobre la frente y medio avergonzado, medio orgulloso de lo que había logrado encogió un poco la cabeza poniendo una mano tras su nuca sin saber como pararse —porque él nunca lo había ensayado— y preguntándose si no se vería como un perro empapado en esos justos momentos.

-¡Dios!- y entonces la puerta se abrió, él se encogió aún más, Shino permaneció con su rostro impasible de siempre y Hinata giró indolente a donde el joven hijo del feudal acababa de caer al suelo con un enorme hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-¡Kyaaa!- las hijas del feudal hicieron lo propio, luego de un inmenso chillido de amor ambas cayeron desmayadas en medio del vapor del sauna.

-Esto…- sin abandonar su pose sexy Hinata habló angustiada -¿Se supone que esto debía salir así?-

-Me parece que el vapor en este lugar ha viciado el aire porque se han desmayado apenas entrar- Shino quien tampoco abandonaba su postura arqueó aún más su ceja y entonces Kiba fue el único en darse cuenta que aquellos dos dioses de la belleza, al parecer, no podían notar su propio efecto en los demás y por lo visto tampoco les importaba mucho.

-Olvídenlo- suspirando el Inuzuka colocó ambas manos en su cintura, que raro, antes de que aquellos tres se desmayaran le había parecido ver un resplandor.

_KONOHA 5 días después…_

La misión había sido un éxito, lo difícil había sido quitarse a aquellos tres de encima, no importaba que Hinata tartamudeara cada tres segundos ni que lo dicho por Shino no fuera entendido por nadie, los tres hijos del feudal —y mucha gente más— los había acosado todo el tiempo pasado en aquel lugar.

Al principio este hecho le había parecido de lo más raro a Kiba… pero ahora ya entendía.

-¡Kyyaaa!, ¿Sabías que Shino era tan guapo?- si no se equivocaba aquella era la voz de Ino.

-¡Hinata-chan esta preciosa dattebayo!-

-¿Ya vieron a Kiba?, ¡Se ve taaan tierno todo avergonzado!- sí, aquel resplandor había sido una fotografía y aquella fotografía al parecer se había diseminado rápidamente.

-No sabía que el equipo 8 fuera tan atractivo-

-Es porque siempre traen un montón de ropa encima-

-De seguro lo hacían para que no los acosaran, ¡De haber sabido antes el cuerpazo que se avientan!-

-No se atrevan a intentar algo con Hinata-sama-

-¡Shino-kun es el más atractivo!-

-De seguro era problemático para Hinata que se supiera de su belleza Mendosuke- los murmullos siguieron, Kiba se escurrió por atrás de la gente sin ser visto, ¿Quién habría pegado una fotografía tan grande de ellos en pleno centro?, corriendo para sortear fans sorpresivos el muchacho recorrió toda la aldea hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, ahí, tirados bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraban sus dos compañeros, ambos con caras de estar muy cansados y con sus inseparables gabardinas cubriéndolos.

-¿Qué hay?- suspirando el joven se tiró al lado de Hinata, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Shino-kun y yo estábamos hablando de-de la misión-

-¿A sí?, ¿Qué decían?-

-Pues…- la chica cambió una mirada con Shino y volvió a suspirar –Pe-pensamos que no hi-hicimos todas las cosas que nos dijiste y la-lamentamos haberte fallado-

-¿Haberme fallado?- asombrado el joven levantó la cabeza del pasto.

-Los camaradas deben siempre dar todo lo que tengan por cumplir las metas pero Hinata y yo no pudimos hacerlo en esta ocasión-

-¿Qué no pudieron hacerlo?- cada vez más asombrado Kiba se incorporó en sus codos.

-La-lamentamos n-no ser unas personas que puedan enamorar a otras fácilmente pe-pero…- la chica pasó saliva ostentosamente –Shino-kun y yo no somos unas personas muy atractivas así que…- la joven jugueteó nerviosamente con los dedos, Shino desvió la mirada y entonces Kiba se echó a reír desconcertándolos para después pasar a tenderse en medio de ellos y revolverles a ambos el cabello —a pesar de los gruñidos de Shino por tal hecho— definitivamente tenía el mejor equipo, uno donde las personas más atractivas del planeta pensaban que eran más feas que él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Vuelvo a la escuela pero sigo sin Internet lo que me molesta en gran medida, un nuevo año escolar inicia ¡A echarle todas las ganas!, lamento no haber podido pasarles aún las imágenes que me han pedido, todo es culpa de mi conexión pero en cuanto pueda se las mando. En esta ocasión trabajar con el equipo 8 me ha hecho de lo más feliz, ¡Son taaan lindos! Haha, es tarde, me voy a dormir Ciao

_11 de Agosto del 2010 Miércoles _


	7. El amor es una explosión SakuDei

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 7: El amor es una explosión**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

7/50

Sakura se levantó esa mañana y bostezó con gran fuerza, su despertador rosa de Kitti sonaba estruendosamente, pero ella vio la hora, lo apagó y volvió a revolverse contra las sabanas como un pequeño gatito.

-Otros cinco minutitos más…- claro, cinco minutos más.

-¡SA-KU-RA!, ¡¿Te volviste a quedar dormida verdad?- la voz de su madre resonó desde la cocina y los ojos verdes de la jovencita se abrieron grandes cual pelotas, ¡Le llevaba!, eran las seis cuarenta.

-¡Tarde, tarde, tarde!- parándose de un salto corrió al baño sin importarle que le cayera encima un aluvión de agua helada, ¿Por qué diablos los antiguos "sabios" habían decidido que una jovencita de catorce años tuviera que entrar a la escuela a las siete de la mañana?

-¡Kurenai-sensei me va a matar!- poniéndose de cualquier manera las calcetas blancas al tiempo que arrojaba los libros dentro de la mochila la chica sollozó por lo alto.

-Esto es culpa del despertador que no volvió a sonar- gruñendo se encasqueto la camisa negra y se anudó de manera bastante deficiente la corbata para después pasar a bajar corriendo las escaleras.

-Sakura, ¿No vas a desayunar?-

-¡Voy tarde mamá!-

-Te olvidas el saco- al vuelo la jovencita tomó el saco azul de su uniforme del perchero y salió por la puerta como tromba, seis minutos a las siete, bueno, sí Kiba había sido capaz de correr cien metros antes de que Naruto pudiera decir "Supercalifragilistico espialidoso, aunque el decirlo suene enredoso" entonces ella era capaz de llegar a la secundaria antes de que Kurenai-sensei hubiera posado sus bonitas sentaderas en el escritorio del salón.

-¡Tarde, tarde, tarde!- en su rápida fuga estuvo a punto de atropellar al señor que vendía ramen en la esquina, pasó como relámpago al lado de Shikamaru que bostezaba camino a la escuela sin importarle tener un retardo y patinó por el suelo antes de poder aferrarse a la puerta de madera de su salón.

-¡Riiiing!- el timbre sonó justo en ese instante.

-¡Felicidades frentona!- Ino que estaba sentada en la banca de hasta delante hizo la seña de la victoria con los dedos –Llegas rayando-

-Cerda…- la de cabello rosa entrecerró los ojos intentando fulminarla con la mirada y sintiendo que sus piernas se volvían atole entró lentamente al salón yendo a ocupar su lugar en la segunda fila pegada a la ventana.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde hoy?- en cuanto se dejo caer sobre su pupitre una voz molesta le habló desde su izquierda.

-¿Qué tiene de importante el día de hoy?- echando su mochila al suelo la chica intentó componerse un poco el mojado cabello.

-¿Bromeas?- había resentimiento en la masculina voz –Hoy es la presentación de clubes-

-¡Ay!-

-Lo olvidaste…- el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Dei…-

-Quien debería sentirlo soy yo- el muchacho se echó hacía atrás en su pupitre, como siempre el dorado fleco le cayó sobre un ojo –Es más, debería convertirte en "arte" ahora mismo-

-¿Quieres destruirme?- la jovencita le lanzó una mirada envenenada y él elevó los ojos al cielo como meditando.

-No estaría mal…-

-¡No sé como somos amigos!- explosiva como lo era la chica bufó provocando que Hinata quien se sentaba en el asiento de adelante se encogiera sobre si misma.

-Somos amigos porque me adoras- seguro de si mismo Deidara examinó sus uñas –Y porque odias tanto a Ino como la odio yo-

-Ninguno de los dos odiamos a Ino- cruzándose de brazos Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Una hermana gemela con la que te confunden aunque tú seas hombre?, se nota que no sabes de odio-

-Lo que digas- la chica apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y giró disimuladamente a su derecha, ahí, sentado muy erguido, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, el sueño de toda la secundaria y la persona que obtenía la mayor cantidad de suspiros por segundo en el mundo.

-¿Observando tan temprano a tu amor platónico?- Deidara se acercó a ella hasta que su puntiaguda nariz hizo contacto con su oreja.

-No me resuelles encima- ella gruñó sin girar a verlo –Y déjame perderme en su perfección-

-Los hermanos Uchiha- Deidara arqueó ambas cejas, Hinata se había parado de su pupitre y caminaba hacía donde su hermano la observaba como si no hubiera cosa más importante en el mundo –Para mí que ese Sasuke esta enamorado de su hermana-

-No seas idiota- Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, adelante Hinata reía tímidamente mientras Sasuke enredaba uno de sus dedos en su corbata.

-Sus padres murieron cuando eran muy chicos y ahora viven sólo con su hermano mayor- Deidara puso voz de inmenso misterio –Imagina Sakura In-ces-to…-

-Idiota- la joven entrecerró los ojos aunque al instante sus mejillas enrojecieron, pensar que los hermanos Uchiha estaban enamorados y hacían cosas sucias a solas en su casa era la eterna comidilla de la secundaria aunque todos sabían que aquello era solo otra invención de las chicas para pasar el rato.

-Si fuera así que suerte que tiene Sasuke- Deidara soltó un suspiro y Sakura rodó los ojos, la mitad de los estudiantes masculinos del instituto estaban enamorados de la tímida Hinata, definitivamente debería existir una ley contra las personas demasiado atractivas, los hermanos Uchiha serían arrestados al instante de seguro.

-Es raro que en nuestro salón hayan dos pares de hermanos gemelos- la joven habló como en susurros.

-Siempre que te quedas sin material en esa cabecita hueca tuya sales con lo mismo- Deidara arqueó una ceja y sacó un poco de arcilla de la bolsa de su saco.

-Es raro- ella se defendió sin dejar de ver a los hermanos Uchiha que parecían resplandecer enfundados por el uniforme del instituto –Hinata y Sasuke, tú e Ino-

-Coincidencias de la vida- el joven volvió a sentarse en su pupitre y con un tanto de mal humor empezó a formar un pajarillo con sus expertas manos.

-Oye Dei…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Crees que soy atractiva?- él dejo de ver lo que estaba haciendo y giró hacía ella.

-¿Por qué siempre que ves a Sasuke me sales con lo mismo?-

-Solo responde-

-¿Y por que siempre tengo que ser yo el idiota que te tiene que subir la autoestima?-

-¡Deidara!-

-Eres mona-

-Fui mona cuando tenía cinco años- cruzándose de brazos la joven puso morros –Ahora quiero saber si soy bonita-

-Tienes el pelo rosa y los ojos verdes, ¿Qué más quieres?-

-Ser bonita-

-Lo eres, ¿Satisfecha?-

-Siempre dices lo mismo-

-Bueno, déjame ya en paz ¿Bien?-

-Idiota- frustrada Sakura volvió nuevamente la vista a su derecha, Sasuke comentaba que la profesora ya se había tardado en llegar y Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos, mas al fondo Ino le coqueteaba descaradamente al Uchiha quien hacía de cuenta que no la veía.

-Muchachos- de pronto la voz del fonógrafo provocó que todos giraran la vista hacía el techo –Se les informa que debido a la presentación de clubes del día de hoy se suspenden las clases, los representantes de los equipos culturales y deportivos pasen a su respectivo toldo, gracias-

-¡No hay clases, bien!- al fondo del salón Naruto elevó su puño victorioso al cielo y Kiba a su lado le hizo segunda aullando como un lobo.

-Ya oíste Sakura- echándose la mochila al hombro Deidara giró a ver a su amiga –Debemos ir a nuestro toldo-

-Sí claro- la jovencita se puso de pie haciendo la mayor cantidad de ruido posible con la esperanza de que Sasuke girara a verla pero él estaba muy entretenido riñendo con Naruto acerca de si era más importante el delantero o el centro en el equipo de futbol.

-No te va a ver, olvídalo- tomándola de la mano Deidara rodó los ojos y la sacó del salón con prisas, ella se quejó ruidosamente y cuando ambos hubieran desaparecido por la puerta Hinata ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para luego girar hacía su hermano.

-Sasuke-nisan…-

-En realidad ella no me gusta demasiado- el joven arqueó una ceja para después pasar a revolver cariñosamente los cabellos de su hermana gemela, a su alrededor las chicas que no habían alcanzado a escuchar sus cortos intercambios de frases soltaron un chillido de amor que venía sonando algo así como "¡Amor entre hermanos, Kyaaa!", Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que deprimir un poco la cabeza, se iba a ver en serios problemas cuando alguien le gustara de verdad con semejante reputación que se estaba creando sin querer en torno a la relación con su hermana.

…**.**

-¡Dei!- Sakura chilló mientras su amigo la jalaba por los pasillos -¡Intentaba llamar la atención de Sasuke-kun!-

-Créeme Sakura, si no le llamaste la atención con ese pelo y esos ojos dudo mucho que lo logres chillándome-

-Eres horrible-

-Aún así me quieres-

-Idiota-

-Siempre me dices lo mismo- él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar más despacio sin soltar su mano, ella primero bufó ante su respuesta y después pasó saliva ostentosamente, no era raro que Deidara la tomara por la mano pero de un tiempo a la fecha empezaba a tomarlo más en cuenta, era como una sensación de bienestar que inundaba todo su cuerpo, además en la secundaria Deidara gozaba fama de atractivo, no tanto como Sasuke obviamente, pero ser su amiga cercana podría decirse que la hacía popular por descontado, no es que eso le importara demasiado de cualquier manera, pero ver la mirada celosa de las chicas era… ¿Cómo podría definirlo?.

-Sakura-

-¿Ah?-

-Estas en la luna- Deidara la golpeó en la frente y ella puso morros al instante, ya sabía que tenía una frentezota, ¿Por qué Deidara tenía que recordárselo siempre?

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ayúdame a poner el toldo-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- la jovencita sujetó la manta que había preparado para tal fin y la acomodó contra la pared, la idea de fundar un club les había llegado a mediados de primer año "Akatsuki arte explosivo", Sakura había sido la encargada del diseño, nubes rojas dentro de un marco oscuro, perfecto para su idea de lo que debía considerarse arte, hasta el momento estaban solos en el proyecto pero esperaban que alguien más pudiera unírseles después de ese día.

-Pon cara amigable- terminado de montar el toldo la chica se pasó una mano por la frente y tratando de verse reflejada en uno de los vidrios de la puerta se peinó con dos chonguitos a los lados, cierto, no se veía muy profesional de esa manera, pero ¡Por dios!, tenía catorce años, el pelo rosa y unos enormes ojos verdes, como quiera que se arreglara no dejaba de verse como una curiosa motita rosada.

-Pareces una niñita-

-Tu también y eres hombre- la chica le regresó el comentario mordaz lanzándole miradas agresivas.

-Tonta- recargándose indolentemente contra una barra de metal el chico metió ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, la gente empezaba a llegar pero toda la atención era acaparada por el equipo de futbol que tenía como exponentes a Sasuke y Naruto —el segundo sin demasiado cerebro pero un cuerpo de infarto— y el club de arreglos florales que en condiciones normales estaría más solo que un panteón de madrugada pero que con la hermosa Hinata Uchiha como exponente y una muy coqueta y persuasiva Ino mantenía un lleno casi total.

-Parece que esta gente no sabe reconocer el verdadero arte-

-¡Eso es porque no estas poniendo nada de tu parte!- la chica lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- genuinamente sorprendido Deidara abrió a extremos increíbles su único ojo visible, él cumplía con hacer arte, crear con sus manos magnificas figuras, ponerlas a la vista y luego decir ¡Bang!, ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que podía hacer?, no era una belleza ambulante como los hermanos Uchiha y tampoco se iba a poner a mover las caderas como su hermana Ino.

-Sonríele a la gente- Sakura que empezaba a desesperarse por el fracaso de su club tragó saliva.

-Jur, jur, jur- el muchacho formó una horrorosa mueca en su cara, como si estuviera a punto de destripar a alguien y las chicas cercanas al toldo corrieron lo más rápido que se los permitía sus piernas chillando.

-¡Así no tarado!- furiosa la jovencita le soltó un golpetazo en la nuca y él se sobó la parte dañada poniendo mala cara.

-¿Entonces como?, ¿Quieres que sonría como idiota?-

-¡Sí, eso es lo que quiero que hagas!- se veía tan desesperada y furiosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llameantes que Deidara enarcó una ceja, si eso quería eso le daría, Sakura se arrepentiría de lo que había pedido.

-¡Bien!- al instante se puso muy tieso frente a la manta de Akatsuki y levantó una mano a la altura del pecho como si estuviera a punto de saludar a alguien.

-¿Ah?- Sakura ladeó la cabeza cuando la sonrisa mas tierna e infantil que hubiera visto en su vida se pintó en el rostro de su amigo quien cerró los ojos como un niño pequeño.

-¿Dei?- apenas le iba a decir que no era necesaria la sobreactuación cuando una chica llegó atraída como las abejas a la miel.

-¡Akatsuki arte explosivo te da la bienvenida!- Deidara habló suave y amistosamente sin perder la sonrisa, Sakura se dijo que aquel era el mentiroso más grande del mundo pero giró inmediatamente hacía la chica sonriendo también y saludándola con la mano en el mismo gesto de Deidara.

-Te invitamos a pertenecer a nuestro club- la joven de cabello rosa ladeó la cabeza provocando que su corto cabello se ladeara con ella.

-¡Que lindos que son!- Sakura no supo si la chica se refería a las esculturas de Deidara o a ellos mismos.

-Sí, los hago yo mismo, con arcilla- Deidara que no parecía haber reparado en ese hecho empezó a mostrar las maravillas de su arte, la chica no paraba de observarlo y era tal el grado de concentración que ejercía sobre el muchacho que Sakura dio un paso atrás permitiéndose analizarla a fondo, tenía el cabello rubio sujeto en una cola baja, unos lentes de fondo de botella que realmente eran horribles y sus mejillas estaban increíblemente coloradas.

-¡Si quieres inscribirte a nuestro club llena esta solicitud por favor!- fingiendo entusiasmo Sakura se metió en medio de aquella chica y su rubio amigo, llegaría el día que Deidara necesitaría una novia y la tendría, ¡Pero de ninguna manera sería aquella cosa tan rara la elegida!.

-¡Oh, sí!- sonrojada la joven dio media vuelta alejándose.

-¡Gracias por tu atención Shiho-chan!- Deidara se despidió de ella agitando la mano en el aire, muy sonriente.

-No exageres Dei- la joven le riñó por lo bajo pero él no dejó de agitar la mano muy sonriente.

-Pensé que esto querías Sa-ku-ra-

-Eres horrible-

-Tú lo eres más-

-¡Pues…!- pero en ese instante cualquier pensamiento se borró de la mente de la chica, incluso Deidara pareció genuinamente sorprendido y pasó saliva ostentosamente, frente a ellos los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban admirando su toldo y como consecuencia la mitad de la secundaria tenía fija su mirada en aquel punto de la exposición.

-Ah…- Sakura intentó salir airosa del paso aunque sintió como instantáneamente la garganta se le cerraba –Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan- apenas le pudo sostener unos segundos la mirada al gallardo muchacho antes de desviar la mirada hacía su hermana, Hinata definitivamente era menos perturbadora que su hermano, al menos para ella.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Deidara se acomodó la corbata, para él el arte era fácil de comprender, arte era cualquier cosa efímera y hermosa que de un momento a otro podía desaparecer, arte eran las estructuras que se formaban bajo sus manos y que luego Sakura se encargaba de romper, porque el arte era un ¡Bang!, sin embargo los hermanos Uchiha siempre habían atacado su mente como otra clase de arte, un arte que iba más allá de lo que podía comprender, un arte que solo podía contemplarse cuando los veía.

-¿De que es su club?- tan seco como siempre Sasuke metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón echándose ligeramente hacía atrás, se veía tan sensual que Sakura sintió que le quemaban las orejas.

-El arte es una explosión- Deidara contestó rápidamente, seguro de si mismo, el arte viviente que eran los hermanos Uchiha no podía perder contra su propio arte.

-¿Explosión?- Hinata repitió el concepto con suavidad, el contacto entre sus ojos plateados y los ojos azules del muchacho provocó que éste ultimo abriera la boca embobado para después desviar la mirada sonrojado y enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por la belleza de esa escultura viviente.

-Quiere decir que el arte es efímero, no es algo que pueda conservarse para la posteridad, es un instante en la vida, tan mágico como…- Sakura empezó su explicación con la pasión que siempre le ponía a sus proyectos pero la voz se le fue muriendo en la garganta a la par que los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha se clavaban en su persona.

-Interesante- el muchacho enarcó una ceja, su rostro cual piedra no presentó ningún cambio pero Sakura sujetó inconscientemente a Deidara por la mano al darse cuenta de que podría desmayarse de un momento a otro, la mano de su amigo estaba tan fría y sudorosa como la suya.

-Ah…- Hinata al ver ese acto pasó saliva de manera nerviosa y giró a ver a su gemelo quien, no obstante, parecía no verse afectado por tal hecho, bueno, quizás había sido ella quien había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, seguramente a Sasuke no le gustaba tanto esa chica y pensándolo bien, lo cierto es que Sakura y Deidara hacían muy buena pareja, ¡Se veían tan tiernos juntos!

-¿Puedo tomarles una foto?- con su suave voz habitual la chica sacó su celular provocando que tanto Deidara como Sakura abrieran mucho los ojos.

-Ah…-

-Claro- finalmente Sakura asintió sonriendo, Sasuke simplemente se cruzó de brazos poniéndose tras su hermana en un gesto protector.

-¿Listos?, una, dos, ya- el flash fue instantáneo, Deidara sonrió nuevamente con ese aire infantil cerrando los ojos, en el ultimo momento Sakura guiñó un ojo levantando una mano al igual que su amigo, como si estuvieran saludando a la cámara, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos había soltado el agarre que mantenían con su mano libre.

-Ya- Hinata bajó el celular y sonrió ampliamente -¡Se ven muy lindos juntos!-

-¿Lindos?- Deidara sonó francamente amargado, lindo se le decía a un perro, a un gato, a un bebe, ¡Él era un muchacho!, ¡Él no era lindo!

-¿Verdad que si se ven lindos?- girando a su hermano Hinata le mostró la imagen en el celular, Sasuke se mantuvo estático por lo que fueron angustiantes segundos.

-Sí- finalmente arqueó una ceja centrando su mirada en la coronilla de su hermana quien era varios palmos mas baja –Son lindos-

-¿Son lindos?- Sakura sintió que la boca se le secaba, lindo se le decía a un cachorrito, a una florecita, a una niña, ¡Ella quería que dijera que era bonita! Y si lo hacía viéndola a ella y no a su hermana estaría mejor.

-Nos vemos- tomando a Hinata de la mano Sasuke le dio una ultima mirada a Sakura, no es que le gustara tanto como para intentar pelear por ella, además debía admitir que aquella niña tan bonita se veía mejor al lado de alguien tan risueño como Deidara que con un estoico como él.

-¡Adiós!- Hinata se despidió con la mano, sus ojos perla se mantuvieron un instante más en Deidara –Me alegro por ustedes, ciao-

-¿Qué se alegra?- cuando ya los hermanos Uchiha desaparecían por el pasillo tanto Deidara como Sakura ladearon la cabeza a lados contrarios mientras ponían ojos de puntito.

-Creo que pasó algo importante aquí- Deidara parpadeó repetidas veces.

-Pero no entendí nada- con los ojos vidriosos Sakura hizo un encantador puchero.

-Los hermanos Uchiha…-

-Nos hablaron…-

-Nos tomaron una foto…-

-Dijeron que éramos lindos…-

-Y ellos…- de pronto la frase "_Me alegro por ustedes" _se volvió clara dentro de sus cabezas y ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Ah!- y solo entonces sus manos acertaron a avisarles que seguían unidas, húmedas y frías.

-¡Nooo!- Sakura se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Tú fuiste quien me sujetó Sakura!- Deidara intentó desesperadamente de lavarse las manos del asunto –Fue tu culpa-

-¡Dei-da-ra!- los ojos verdes refulgieron, siempre que lo llamaba por su nombre completo y no "Dei" significaba problemas.

-¡Por dios, ni siquiera eres mi tipo!- y aquella frase se quedo colgando en el aire provocando que ambos se vieran fijamente, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir de manera dolorosa, ¡Que diablos!, se suponía que Deidara era su amigo, su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué entonces aquello había dolido tanto?

-Es decir- el rubio se corrigió rápidamente, su corazón bombeando en una terrible taquicardia –Tú, yo, yo en realidad no soy tu tipo, te gustan los chicos fríos como Sasuke y…-

-No tienes que aclararme que chicos me gustan- la voz de ella fue peligrosamente baja.

-Bueno, sí, es lo que digo-

-Mejor cállate Deidara-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Eres un tonto!-

-¡Lo eres tú!-

-¡Argh!- y entonces los pequeños pajarillos de arcilla, las ardillas, las arañas, los monstruos sin forma y todo aquel _arte _salió volando por los aires ante otro de aquellos repentinos ataques destructivos de la chica de cabellos rosas y, mientras todo aquello se estrellaba en el piso rompiéndose ante un "¡Ohhh!" por parte de todos los espectadores, Deidara sonrió y ella también lo hizo, porque ese era su arte, porque el arte era un ¡Bang!, porque solo podían entenderse entre ellos.

-Tonto-

-Tonta- porque su corazón latía al mismo tiempo y podían seguir mintiéndose a si mismos admirando un arte que no era el suyo, pero al final, siempre al final, volverían a su particular camino, porque su amor, el que compartían sin decirlo era una explosión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Siempre que tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer termino escribiendo alguna locura, esta vez ve la luz del sol mi primer UA (Okashira Janet llora de emoción) la pareja es rara, lo admito.

AGRADEZCO A:

**Secretpoisson**

**Aiko uchiha**

**Hinata36**

**Lucero de la Noche**

**Hatoko Nara**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN**

**Kiy**

**Crazyonechan**

**Gpe Mccartney**

**Yuu**

**Rukia-CC**

**Hinamel**

A todos muchas gracias por los ánimos, me han hecho muy feliz, en cuanto al problema del envío de imágenes ¡He encontrado una solución! Hahaha, agréguenme al Facebook, solo busquen "Okashira Janet" el álbum con todas las imágenes de este fic se encuentra ahí, mil besos y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Ciao

_11 de Septiembre del 2010 Sábado_


	8. Oscuro ItaHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 8: Oscuro**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

_**Dedicado especialmente a Gaby-L por su cumpleaños numero 14**__**, ¡Felicidades Gaby-chan!**_

8/50

…

La vida le había sonreído desde siempre, por lo menos eso era lo que siempre decían los demás, Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito del famoso clan Uchiha, hombres poderosos, de negocios, elegantes y fríos.

Fugaku, su padre, le había dado el control de las empresas contando sólo con diecisiete años, era un genio, el mejor de su clase, un Uchiha en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo- su padre siempre lo vanagloriaba con esas palabras, él se conformaba con asentir suavemente bajando un poco la barbilla, en su vida no había podido elegir, simplemente había visto de frente al destino y lo había aceptado como quien acepta que a pesar de amar el mar siempre estará lejos de él porque el agua no debe mojar sus pies.

-Hijo, ¿Podrías…?- y fuera cual fuera la petición la respuesta siempre era sí, porque Itachi Uchiha podía hacer hasta lo imposible, porque era el genio que surge en las familias una vez en mil años; por esa misma razón su padre ya no tomaba en cuenta que vistiera siempre de pantalón negro y usara una especie de collar ancho en el cuello, al principio lo había amonestado, aquella especie de correa de perro le quitaba credibilidad y profesionalismo, sin embargo nadie se había quejado de su apariencia, Itachi era la clase de persona que despertaba suspiros así se vistiera de mendigo y se sentara al sol en una esquina.

-Esta bien, vístete como quieras- aquella había sido la primera pequeña victoria que el joven había podido ganarle a su padre, en las empresas Fugaku mandaba, pero en su persona era él y sólo él quien llevaba las riendas de su apariencia.

Oscuro

Así lo definían algunas personas, oscuramente atractivo, así era Uchiha Itachi, el hombre que se limitaba a hablar exclusivamente cuando era absolutamente necesario, quien lograba con una sola mirada de sus oscuros ojos negros derretir a cualquiera.

-Este viernes cumples dieciocho años amor- la voz de su madre le llegó desde su espalda y al instante los calidos brazos de la mujer rodearon su cuello.

-Ah…- sin hacer caso él siguió desayunando lentamente, Sasuke frente a él ladeó la cabeza parpadeando, su tonto hermanito menor tenía trece años, la gravedad de la adolescencia empezaba a volverse aparente en él, seguramente llevaba locas a todas las chicas de la secundaria.

-¿Va a haber una reunión?- volviendo la vista nuevamente a su desayuno Sasuke jugueteó con su tenedor, atrás habían quedado sus tontos sonrojos y aquellas esplendidas sonrisas, ahora él también era consciente del peso que era pertenecer a la familia Uchiha.

-Invitare a algunos asociados- Fugaku que leía el periódico habló sin girar a ver a sus hijos.

-¿Quieres dangos cariño?- Itachi sintió la fría naricita de su madre frotándose contra su cuello y arqueó una ceja.

-Seguro- aquella era la mayor muestra de emoción que alguien podría recibir de parte del muchacho y —para alguien que lo conocía— decía mucho.

-¡Entonces preparare un batallón!-

-Mamá…- Sasuke e Itachi hablaron al tiempo –No exageres-

…**.**

**-**Felices dieciocho Itachi-kun-

-Gracias Yamanaka-san-

-Debes de ser un orgullo para tu familia, mil felicidades-

-Gracias por haber asistido Inuzuka-san- el joven al lado de la puerta se ocupaba en hacer reverencias, recibir a los invitados y ofrecer sus agradecimientos, atrás su padre se concentraba en llevar las cosas hacía el área de negocios.

-Has crecido mucho Itachi-kun-

-¿Le parece Hyuuga-san?- sin cambiar el matiz de su rostro el joven contestó con su clásica voz fría pero Hiashi llevaba demasiado tiempo conociendo al muchacho como para ofenderse, sabía que aquella era su habitual manera de ser, además para un Hyuuga un comportamiento como aquel era correcto.

-Mi padre esta en el segundo recibidor- el muchacho hizo el comentario como al aire y Hiashi apoyó una mano en su hombro para pasar a retirarse distraídamente, las pocas mujeres que habían asistido se ocupaban en parlotear con su madre acerca de lugares para comer y tiendas de ropa.

-¡Itachi!- apenas empezaba a planear seriamente el ir a meterse en la reunión de negocios con su padre cuando recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda de parte de un rubio con un peinado bastante alocado para la ocasión.

-Deidara- con aburrimiento Itachi giró a verlo como quien ve a un niño molesto.

-Hombre, que cara para ser un cumpleaños-

-Sí, nunca me he caracterizado por ser el alma de la fiesta-

-Joder Itachi, ¿Y Sasori?- con desenfado Itachi señaló hacía el sillón donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado con ambas piernas trepadas sobre la silla de centro, a su lado su hermano menor, Gaara, se entretenía dándole vueltas a un reloj de arena.

-El ambiente aquí esta muerto- Deidara se quejó –Debí hacerle caso a Tobi cuando me pidió que nos largáramos a un bar-

-A estas alturas Tobi ya esta en la cárcel- Itachi observó su reloj y arqueó una ceja –De nuevo-

-Hun- el rubio soltó un bufidito –Pequeños detalles-

-Itachi-kun feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias por sus deseos Nara-san- el joven giró rápidamente encontrándose con el hombre que dirigía el departamento de inteligencia de todo Japón, a su lado su hijo menor parecía tener un aire aburrido con ambas manos metidas dentro del pantalón.

-Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba están en algún lugar del segundo piso viendo películas- Itachi no supo muy bien porque entregó aquella información pero el resultado fue que Shikamaru soltara un hondo suspiro y empezara a subir las escaleras como si le pesara cada movimiento.

-Lo bueno es que en nuestra familia lo que se usa es el cerebro- su padre susurró por lo bajo viendo a su hijo como a un caso perdido.

-Mi padre y los demás están en el segundo recibidor-

-¿Quedaste atrapado en medio de una aburrida reunión en tu cumpleaños, no?- sin agregar más el hombre se fue con paso lento y al instante Deidara volvió al ataque.

-¿Ves Itachi?, hasta el viejo Nara sabe que somos unos sebos de adolescentes-

-Ya soy un hombre-

-Dentro de tres años serás un hombre, ahora sigues siendo un espíritu libre-

-Lo que digas-

-Vamos a un bar-

-Convence a Sasori y quizás me lo piense-

-¡Eso es trampa!- Deidara saltó entrecerrando los ojos –Sabes muy bien que Sasori preferiría mil veces quedarse sentado en ese lujoso sillón viendo como la nieve cae por la ventana-

-Ese ya es tu problema-

-¡I-TA-CHI!- pero el joven Uchiha pasó de su amigo y metiendo ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón subió lentamente las escaleras, hacía poco Kakashi y Anko habían intercambiado una mirada cómplice en el recibidor y luego se habían esfumado como el aire así que esperaba no encontrárselos dándose arrumacos en algún salón.

-Escucha Naruto, ya te dije que así no es-

-¡Oh ya cállate Sasuke!- como siempre Naruto y su hermano peleaban como si en aquello se les fuera la vida, pero por lo menos eso quería decir que eran importantes el uno para el otro, a veces Itachi se sentía realmente solo, tenía a Deidara y Sasori, cierto, pero la amistad que los unía no era tan fuerte, camaradas, podría decirse que eso eran, amigos no, para llegar a ese punto se necesitaba algo diferente.

-Oye Hinata-chan, ¿Hoy si me vas a dar un beso?- reconoció la voz del joven Inuzuka y más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, ahí estaba ella, el negro cabello azabache recogido en una coleta y mantenido perfectamente a raya con una diadema negra, dos mechones caían a los lados enmarcando su blanca carita y sus enormes ojos plateados.

-N-n-no gracias Ki-Kiba-kun…- la chica dio un paso hacía atrás, era la hija mayor de Hyuuga Hiashi y de ella se decía que su padre no la tomaba demasiado en cuenta y sólo esperaba el momento para casarla con el mejor partido que encontrara, por ahora aquel partido parecía ser su propio hermano, Sasuke Uchiha, claro que ninguno de los dos sabía de aquello.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Naruto la tomó de un brazo y ella giró hacía él afligida, la adolescencia definitivamente les había sentado diferente a todos, anteriormente Hinata era una simple niñita, tímida, propensa a sonrojarse, dulce y mayormente tierna, sin embargo —y como le ocurriera a él— la adolescencia la había llevado a un arranque de rebeldía que la instaba a vestirse de manera diferente.

-Na-Naruto-kun…- sus negros zapatitos hicieron un taconeo sobre el suelo cuando el rubio la arrastró con él, como era la única chica que había asistido todos parecían encantados de contar con su presencia.

-Pareces una princesa oscura Hinata- Shikamaru que se había tirado en un sillón la miró arqueando una ceja, ciertamente Itachi tuvo que compartir aquel pensamiento, la jovencita llevaba un vestido negro con largas mangas que caían como si fueran alas, medias oscuras con tintes rojizos y un grueso collar rojo con un broche metálico, esa apariencia en cualquier otra chica hubiera parecido la de una rebelde incansable, pero en ella era como si se estuviera viendo a una muñeca extremadamente hermosa y tímida que se escondiera bajo una oscura apariencia para no resultar tan frágil.

-N-no soy…- la chica intentó decir algo pero fue acallada cuando Sasuke le tiró encima el oso que llevaba consigo cuando había llegado y que Akamaru le había arrebatado al entrar.

-Eso era tuyo- Sasuke habló fríamente Itachi meneó la cabeza, definitivamente su hermano aún no sabía tratar a las mujeres.

-Gra-gracias Sasuke-kun- la chica bajó la cabeza sin hacer ningún comentario acerca de que su felpudo amigo había regresado a sus brazos sin oreja.

-Que oso tan feo- Naruto que era bastante miedoso se frotó ambos brazos –Tiene la boca cosida y creo que se reventó la cabeza y por eso trae vendas dattebayo- al instante de que el chico soltara esas palabras Hinata retrocedió apretando al oso contra si.

-De-debo ir al baño…-

-Segunda puerta al fondo a la derecha- Sasuke dio fríamente las indicaciones.

-Alguien se ha preguntado ¿Por qué siempre el baño esta al fondo a la derecha?- Naruto elevó los ojos al cielo pero Hinata salió del salón antes de poder oír la respuesta, en primer lugar ella no quería ir a aquel lugar, su padre la había llevado porque quería que fuera "conociendo" a Sasuke Uchiha, ella no entendía porque le pediría algo así si usualmente no la dejaba estar con los hombres de su edad, pero de todos definitivamente Sasuke era la ultima persona con la que podría hacer amistad, era demasiado serio y tenía esa mirada que le causaba escalofríos.

-¿Por qué tuve que caer aquí?- apretando al oso contra su pecho la chica sintió repentinos deseos de llorar, ojala y Neji estuviera con ella, su primo siempre tenía la capacidad de calmarla.

-Hinata-dono, por ahí no esta el baño- asustada la chica giró en redondo y su boca se abrió sin que pudiera evitarlo, frente a ella se encontraba el Adonis oscuro hecho persona, cabello negro y brilloso atado en una coleta baja, pantalón de vestir negro, camisa gris desfajada, una venda alrededor de la frente y aquellos ojos oscuros como los de un dios de la muerte, Uchiha Itachi.

-¡Yo!- repentinamente se dio cuenta de que lo había visto demasiado embelesada y bajó la cabeza sonrojándose furiosamente –L-lo siento…-

-Aunque claro que también es malo ir al baño cuando no se tiene ganas- la voz de él tan fría como lo era le provocó un terrible escalofrío, ¡La había descubierto!.

-Yo… en realidad…- torpemente caminó hacía atrás desviando la mirada al suelo, el oso fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, para Itachi aquella imagen representó al mismo tiempo lo prohibido y lo ansiado, era prohibido porque era casi una niña, apenas acababa de extender sus frágiles alitas, apenas era una florecita que empezaba a convertirse en mujer y lo más importante de todo, ¡Era la chica en la que Fugaku Uchiha había puesto sus ojos para que se casara con su hijo menor!, pero de igual manera era provocadora, increíblemente atrayentes sus formas que se dibujaban contra el vestido, aquella inocencia y los grandes ojos plateados que resaltaban contra el negro de su vestuario.

-¿No querías estar con ellos?- se acercó hasta ella e instintivamente la chica dio un paso atrás, definitivamente era como una mariposita asustada que no comprendiera del todo lo hermoso de sus alas.

-N-n-no era eso…- lentamente ella alzó la mirada, esperaba encontrarse con la frialdad que siempre notaba en el fondo de los ojos de Sasuke pero no halló eso, en cambio Itachi la observaba atentamente, como si buscara algo en ella, anteriormente aquella mirada solo la había visto una vez en un hombre que la había agarrado del brazo en la calle y le había susurrado lo hermosa que era, ese día Hinata se había asustado mucho y zafándose de un manotazo había corrido y corrido hasta que había sido capaz de tirarse sobre las mantas de su cama y echarse a llorar.

Pero ahora, con Itachi frente a ella no sentía ganas de correr y tampoco de llorar, sinceramente no sabía que sentía, en la familia Hyuuga jamás se les hablaba a los herederos acerca de sentimientos de ningún tipo.

-Hinata-dono… ¿Quiere venir conmigo?- por un momento él pareció titubear y ella no supo si debía compartir aquel sentimiento.

-¿A-a donde?-

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿No quiere hacerme un regalo?-

-¿Re-regalo?- la chica pasó saliva, no entendía mucho pero, ¿No le había dicho su padre siempre que fuera cortes y amable con los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha?

-Será algo pequeño-

-Bueno…- Itachi la tomó por la mano, era bastante más alto que ella y por un momento se sintió como una niña pequeña siendo guiada por una especie de príncipe, pero era un príncipe oscuro.

-Por aquí- sin soltarla Itachi la llevo escaleras arriba, en su camino pasaron por delante de la habitación donde Sasuke y Naruto seguían peleando, con un suspiro cansado el joven le tapó los ojos cuando se encontraron con Anko y Kakashi jadeando en un pasillo y siguieron su camino, los pasajes eran soberbios, los candelabros elegantísimos, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a tales cosas Hinata no paraba de observar en todas direcciones, sus zapatitos oscuros haciendo un leve taconeo contra el suelo "tac-tac-tac", Itachi por su parte seguía guiándola, su vida siempre había sido seguir reglas, él era el hombre correcto, el hombre que hacía lo que le mandaran y cumplía con sus obligaciones al pie de la letra, pero ahora, en su cumpleaños número dieciocho eso iba a cambiar, por una vez en la vida Itachi rompería las reglas de la manera mas deliciosa jamás antes concebida.

-¿Itachi-san?- algo le dijo a Hinata que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba del todo correcto cuando entraron a un cuarto e Itachi cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Verás, mi regalo es pequeño-

-¿Pe-que-ño?- ella abrió grandes los ojos pero entonces él se sentó en una esquina del salón y suavemente la sentó a ella encima de él, la chica parpadeó, no entendía como el regalo de Itachi podía ser el que ella estuviera sentada sobre sus piernas.

-Mi regalo es insignificante- Itachi apoyó la espalda en la pared y ella a su vez apoyó la espalda en la pared tras ella, el osito fuertemente apretado contra su pecho.

-¿Cuál e-es el regalo de Itachi-san?- la mano del joven la sujetó por la pantorrilla abriendo un poco sus piernas.

-Bueno…- Itachi entonces la vio fijamente a los ojos, era una mirada oscura y penetrante, nunca antes Hinata se había enfrentado a algo igual, era como sumirse en un pozo, en un hechizo que solo él era capaz de crear.

-¿Ita…?- pero no pudo continuar porque él colocó una mano tras su espalda y la besó, anteriormente Hinata siempre había creído que los besos eran tocar con sus labios la mejilla de otra persona pero al parecer esa definición se quedaba corta, los labios de Itachi se presionaron contra los suyos, la mano varonil de él en su espalda la instaba hacía adelante, la presionaba contra él, ¿Era lo que estaba haciendo malo?, Hinata no lo sabía, su padre nunca se lo había explicado, pero suponía que algo que se sentía tan bien no podía ser bueno.

La presión de la mano de Itachi contra su pierna fue haciéndose más fuerte conforme el beso subía de intensidad, por un momento ella pensó que dejaría de respirar pero finalmente él la soltó y mareada se echó hacía atrás aunque el agarre en su pantorrilla aún no desapareciera.

-Eres el mejor regalo de todos- su voz había dejado de ser fría pero Hinata no sabía si prefería aquella voz ronca.

-Yo-yo no hice na-nada- confundida desvió la mirada y él sonrió de medio lado, el maltrecho oso ocultaba el inicio de sus jóvenes senos y a cambio le ofrecía la vista de una sensual clavícula.

-Hum…- volvió a sujetar su espalda y reanudó el beso, ella abrazó con fuerza su oso como si fuera su tabla de salvación, había algo extraño dándole vueltas en el estomago, Itachi olía a perfume de hombre, a fuerza y poder.

-Que linda eres- el joven susurró contra sus labios y ella respiró entrecortadamente, sólo su primo decía cosas como aquella y nunca lo hacía acompañando la frase de muestras tan intimas de cariño.

-I-Itachi-san…- no supo en que momento la sujetó de la cintura pegándola a él a extremos nunca antes sospechados, no entendió como es que a pesar del miedo y la congoja logró gozar como nunca aquel extraño momento.

-Ya…- finalmente Itachi la soltó y cerró los ojos apretando las manos contra el suelo, aunque su cuerpo se lo reclamaba no podía seguir, porque aunque no lo pareciera ella seguía siendo una niña, una mariposita a la que él le había robado su primer beso y no de la manera en la que la mayoría de las niñas lo sueña.

-¿Itachi-san?- pasando saliva ella se inclinó suavemente hacía él sin comprender porque parecía estar lidiando con algún problema moral en esos momentos.

-Hinata- finalmente él habló -¿Te ha dicho tu padre que estas comprometida?-

-N-n-no- la chica negó rápidamente luciendo realmente preocupada.

-Lo estas- el joven volvió a sujetarla de la pierna, sus ojos volvieron a parecer los fríos de siempre.

-¡O-oh!- por alguna razón que no comprendía se sintió como si la hubieran engañado de alguna manera.

-¿Imaginas con quien?- Itachi volvió a hablar, se veía tan frío y lejano que Hinata se preguntó si realmente había sucedido lo pasado apenas hace unos momentos.

-N-no…- su voz se apagó y sus ojos confundidos y tristes se posaron en la nada, con ambas manos sujetó suavemente a su osito por la panza, como lo había dicho Naruto era un oso feo, pero a ella le gustaba, le recordaba a si misma, con la boca cosida, sin poder expresar sus profundos sentimientos, con la mirada fija y triste del que sabe que nunca podrá controlar su vida y ahora —debido a Akamaru— también era un osito roto y ella sentía que después de lo sucedido con Itachi las cosas para ella estaban igual.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- viendo hacía la puerta, como si esperara que algo importante sucediera Itachi le habló y ella contestó suavemente.

-Trece…-

-¿Cuándo cumples catorce?-

-En dos días…- Hinata no entendía el porque de las preguntas pero hacía exactamente dos minutos aquello había dejado de interesarle, no solo había conocido lo que era un beso verdadero si no que se acababa de enterar que estaba comprometida con un perfecto extraño, apretando más a su osito, como si así pudiera consolarse, la joven pensó en la primera vez que había visto a Itachi Uchiha, había sido hace muchísimo tiempo pero ella aún lo recordaba porque en aquel entonces, con cuatro años de edad, Hinata había pensado que Uchiha Itachi, aquel niño de nueve años tan alto y serio, era el niño más lindo que había visto en su vida, aquello por supuesto había puesto celoso a Neji y por una semana entera no había querido jugar en los columpios con ella.

Con el tiempo aquella admiración infantil no había desaparecido, siempre que se lo topaba en alguna reunión de su padre él le hacía una leve inclinación con la cabeza y ella contestaba el gesto sonrojada, pero ahora lo que había sucedido superaba cualquier expectativa que se hubiera creado y aquel castillo que se había construido en el aire ni siquiera había podido surgir del todo cuando ya caía derrumbado.

-Bien- los ojos oscuros de Itachi siguieron observando la puerta sin girar a verla a ella, sabía que ocurriría, en realidad lo tenía planeado desde antes, claro que esperaba que pasara más tiempo, quizás que ella tuviera quince o dieciséis años, pero había cosas que no se podían posponer, debía dejar las cosas en claro antes de que Sasuke o alguno de sus amigos tuvieran los mismos deseos que él, o peor aún, antes de que ella perdiera aquella candida inocencia y se fijara en alguien de su edad.

-I-Itachi-san…- aunque quería quedarse así, junto a él hasta la eternidad, sabía que aquello estaba mal, una chica decente no podía sentarse en las piernas de un muchacho y menos cuando ese muchacho era mayor que ella y, ni era su novio ni tenía ningún plan de estar con ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Qui-quisiera…- la voz murió en su garganta, ahora entendía a que se refería Itachi con "regalo", ella sólo había sido un presente, él ni siquiera le tomaba importancia.

-Espera- Itachi volvió a presionar su pantorrilla cuando hizo ademán de pararse, ella desvió la mirada hacía la entrada y él giró el rostro hacía ella aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en el vano de la puerta como si esperara algo que debía presentarse urgente.

-Yo…- y entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Itachi…- Fugaku se quedo fijo en el marco de la puerta, había buscado a su hijo por toda la casa, como anfitrión debía recibir a los invitados y aceptar sus felicitaciones, pero, ¿Dónde se lo encontraba?, ni más ni menos que en un salón de la planta superior con la hija de Hyuuga en las piernas, ¡Y lo peor de todo era que no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento!, incluso parecía que su mirada sagaz esperaba que ese momento llegara con impaciencia.

-Hola padre-

-¡¿Pero como…?, ¡Itachi ella es…!- Fugaku estaba a punto de gritar que aquella chica era la futura prometida de Sasuke cuando su hijo se le adelantó.

-Mi futura prometida, sé que una unión entre las empresas Hyuuga y Uchiha será beneficiosa- la cara de sorpresa de la chica competía contra la de Fugaku pero al instante el hombre se recompuso, si sacaba cuentas rápidas era mejor que el hijo mayor cerrara el trato con las empresas Hyuuga y si a Itachi le gustaba la muchacha, como parecía que sucedía, entonces no había objeciones.

-Bien pero…- el hombre pareció dudar un poco –Vas a dar pie a habladurías, baja-

-Entendido- la mirada retadora del joven no parecía que fuera a quitarse dentro de poco así que Fugaku simplemente apretó los labios y dando media vuelta volvió tras de sus pasos, le había enseñado a Itachi a conseguir siempre sus objetivos, nunca habría pensado que aquellas palabras se revirtieran contra él.

-Itachi-san, ¿Qué…?- la jovencita parpadeó y giró a verlo, él a su vez posó esta vez la mirada en los ojos de ella y fue tal el desconcierto de la joven al sentir su varonil aliento sobre sus mejillas que se echó hacía atrás sonrojándose de manera violenta y entonces sucedió lo más raro de todo su día, que ya de por si había sido raro, Itachi sonrió, una sonrisa amplia, masculina y galante.

-Había olvidado…-

-¿Qué-que olvidó Itachi-san?-

-Que sigues siendo una niña-

-¡Oh!- ella se encogió –¿E-eso es malo?-

-No- la sonrisa de él no desapareció y ella se encontró a si misma admirándolo bobamente –Vamos a ir paso a paso, no es necesario precipitarse-

-Paso a paso- ella entonces logró mantener su mirada aunque las piernas parecían volvérsele de gelatina en el proceso, no comprendía muy bien que era lo que Itachi había visto en ella, era raro lo que había sucedido en tan pocos minutos, él era mayor que ella y probablemente querría ir más rápido, pero…

-Hinata…- la fría nariz de Itachi se frotó contra su cuello y ella cerró los ojos, iría poco a poco, despacio, sin precipitarse, era una niña pero se convertiría dentro de poco en mujer y aunque aún no lo acababa de comprender parecía que Itachi pasaría ese proceso a su lado.

-Hinata, ¿Te acuerdas de donde salió ese oso?- sin separar el contacto de su nariz con su cuello Itachi habló suave y despreocupadamente.

-No…- ella parpadeó.

-¿Y el collar?-

-Ta-tampoco- la joven giró a verlo y él la pegó a su pecho de tal manera que la chica no pudo ver su sonrisa divertida, después de todo no era tan grave que su futura esposa no supiera que los primeros regalos "oscuros" de su vida se los había dado él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Estoy por iniciar exámenes y el resultado es un estrés de proporciones épicas pero quería traerle este pequeño regalito a esa mocosilla que dice ser mi hermana.

Besos a todos

_25 de Septiembre del 2010 Sábado _


	9. Un baño accidentado Gaara

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 9: ****Un baño accidentado**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

9/50

…

No era normal que los novatos de Konoha se reunieran y mucho menos común era el hecho de que Gaara del desierto los acompañara, pero aquel día fue extraño desde el principio, para empezar Naruto no había podido desayunar su bienamado ramen, justo estaba sentado en la mesa presto a gritar ¡Itadakimasu!, cuando un ANBU se asomó a su ventana, la mueca que hizo fue visible incluso bajo la mascara, definitivamente además de desordenado el departamento de Naruto olía a rayos.

-Hokage-sama manda decir que Gaara del desierto viene a pasar unos días a la aldea-

-¿Y eso a mi que?- el rubio parpadeó, sus dos palillos manteniendo el ramen en el aire, el hecho de que apenas hace una semana hubiera peleado a muerte contra el pelirrojo salvando a Sakura y a Sasuke de sus garras, y derrotando a Shukaku en el proceso, nada tenía que ver con que interrumpieran su grato almuerzo.

-La Hokage dice que muevas el culo- Naruto frunció el ceño, ¡Que horror seguir siendo un crío de doce años!, los adultos siempre te ordenaban que hacer y si te revelabas terminabas lavando con un trapo los rostros de los Hokages hasta que la mugrienta piedra brillara como metal.

-¿Y para que diablos tengo que ir yo a ver a Gaara?- dejando con pesar los palillos sobre la mesa el muchachito caminó hasta donde el ANBU no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-La Hokage ha dicho que eres la persona indicada para ayudarle a crear lazos-

-¿Lazos?- cerrando los ojos Naruto compuso su clásica mueca de confusión, definitivamente la Hokage debía estar muy borracha para ponerlo a él, Uzumaki-soledad-rechazo-Naruto para enseñarle a crear lazos a Gaara.

-Tsunade-sama ha dicho que te presentes en la puerta de entrada a las nueve en punto-

-¡Pero son las ocho cincuenta y tres!- el rubio gimoteó pero justo frente a sus narices el ANBU desapareció y con él su odiosa mascara, Naruto se regodeo pensando en que no era una mascara muy atractiva mientras salía de un salto por la ventana y patinaba por los tejados.

¿Lazos él?, pero si los únicos lazos que tenía eran con Sakura, que siempre lo mandaba a volar de un golpe, con Sasuke, que no le hablaba más de dos frases, con Kakashi que era el maestro con mas favoritismos del mundo y con Iruka que era lo más cercano a un padre regañón…

-Bueno, yo tengo a cuatro personas…- el rubio contó con los dedos de sus manos, si Gaara no tenía a nadie entonces suponía que era un buen comienzo.

-¡Ey!- preocupado por como diablos iba a cumplir su misión el rubio divisó de pronto una castaña cabellera que caminaba con paso regio -¡Neji!-

-¿Qué?- el genio Hyuuga había salido esa mañana sin ninguna tarea en particular que realizar, lo cual era sumamente raro en una persona de su clan, justo estaba pensando en como pasar su extraño día de asueto cuando una masa compacta de cabello rubio chocó contra su hombro y pasó a jalarlo por el brazo.

-¡Neji tienes que acompañarme!-

-¿Qué?- no es que "¿Qué?" fuera su palabra favorita, pero como el genio que era le molestaba en extremo no captar lo que pasaba a su alrededor y definitivamente ser interceptado por Naruto en medio de la calle sin razón era una de las cosas que escapaban de su dominio.

-Gaara viene-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?- a decir verdad no era que Gaara del desierto le provocara emociones, tenía algo de curiosidad por él debido a que había logrado vencer a Lee pero fuera de eso le era indiferente.

-¡Vamos a enseñarle a crear lazos!-

-¿Vamos?- Neji arqueó una ceja al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos, ese "vamos" sonaba a manada.

-Sí mira, tú tampoco tienes muchos lazos que digamos así que…-

-¿Disculpa?- los ojos plateados del jovencito parecieron chispear, que tuviera siempre esa pose de chulo no quería decir que no tuviera lazos, ¡Claro que los tenía!, lazos con Tenten con quien siempre peleaba a matar, con Lee que intentaba vencerlo con toda la fuerza de su corazón, con Gai que… bueno… con Gai intentaba no tener mucho contacto, no fuera a ser que se le pegara lo verde…

-Y como yo tampoco tengo muchos lazos entre los dos puede que inventemos algo- pero Naruto, completamente ajeno a sus pensamientos, lo siguió jalando como cualquier cosa sin parar de parlotear.

-Escucha… Naruto- desde su pelea había pasado de llamarlo perdedor, estaba consciente de que no lo era, pero eso no le quitaba lo estupido –No creo que…-

-¡Ahí esta!- sin soltar su brazo Naruto señaló al frente donde Gaara parecía esperar un tanto incomodo, nunca antes el joven de ojos aguamarina se había sentido más estupido, su aldea lo había mandado a Konoha para pedir disculpas e intentar crear "lazos" al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo se lograba eso de la forma menos humillante posible?

-Uzumaki Naruto- el pelirrojo se inclinó en una reverencia, "correcto", debía portarse correcto, eso era lo que habían dicho los grandes dignatarios de su aldea.

-¡Hola Gaara!- pero su respetuosa reverencia fue contestada con un palmazo en su espalda y una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto dos hileras de blancos dientes y unos curiosos bigotes de zorro que se arqueaban hacía arriba.

-Ah…- Neji pensó que aquel era el momento indicado para escapar disimuladamente de esa reunión donde evidentemente no pintaba nada cuando los ojos del pelirrojo se posaron en él.

-Hyuuga…- el rostro del contenedor del Shukaku parecía genuinamente sorprendido así que Neji dio un paso atrás arqueando ambas cejas.

-Sabaku-No Gaara- contestó de la manera mas solemne que le permitían sus trece años de vida, lo cual fue suficiente para que Naruto arqueara una ceja poniendo cara de confusión y Gaara se cruzara de brazos, no lo había olvidado, claro que no, aquel chico era quien había peleado a muerte con su prima en los preeliminares del torneo chunnin, había sido el causante de su creciente excitación con su sed de sangre y excelentes habilidades.

-¡Oh bueno!- y justo se veían fijamente a los ojos como calculando el peso del rival frente a ellos cuando Naruto se les colgó del cuello juntando de manera horrorosa sus caras en el proceso -¡Supongo que para hacer lazos debemos ser buenos amigos!-

-¡Uh!- Gaara no estaba muy seguro pero aquello que veía de tan cerca podía ser la nariz del Hyuuga.

-¡Uck!- Neji rodó los ojos, lo que faltaba, que en su día libre terminara plantando los labios sobre la barbilla de un chico, aquel día pintaba para ser largo.

…

Shikamaru siempre había sido reconocido en la aldea por ser un flojo de lo peor y en definitiva poca gente sabía de su extranormal inteligencia, y aquello estaba bien porque si había algo que al Nara le fastidiara más que nada eso era llamar la atención, por esa razón le era tan insoportable que Ino siempre anduviera gritando de un lado a otro provocando que los demás giraran a verlos, sí, todo sería más fácil si en lugar de su escandalosa compañera de equipo les hubiera tocado con alguien más centrada y menos ruidosa, tal vez Hinata o Tenten, pero bueno, nada ganaba soñando en lo que no había sido y a pesar de todo debía admitir que la rubia no le caía tan mal.

-¡SHIKAMARU!- a punto estuvo de caerse de la barandilla donde reposaba viendo las nubes ante el grito de Naruto y es que parecía que todos los rubios eran unos cabezas huecas.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Naruto?- frunciendo el ceño giró la mirada hacía abajo y estuvo a punto de caer por segunda vez, al lado del rubio se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Gaara del desierto, el chico que a punto había estado de matar a Rock Lee.

El Nara abrió los ojos espantado, Gaara hizo una nueva reverencia, en su mente repitiéndose la palabra "correcto, correcto", Neji echó un pie hacía atrás, era el momento de perderse sin dejar rastro como buen Hyuuga que era, a él ni le iba ni le venía si el pelirrojo aquel creaba lazos o no.

-¡Shikamaru necesitamos que te unas a nosotros dattebayo!- pero antes de que Gaara terminara su reverencia y que Neji saliera por patas el rubio los sujetó a ambos del cuello sonriendo ampliamente al momento que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué hace SabakuNo Gaara aquí?- pasando saliva y poniéndose rápidamente de pie Shikamaru retrocedió un poco, la verdad cualquier imagen terrorífica que pudiera dar Gaara quedaba borrada al instante de verlo ahogándose bajo el brazo derecho de Naruto y por otro lado ¿Qué hacía Hyuuga Neji ahí?

-Gaara esta aquí para crear lazos-

-¿Ah?- su extraordinaria inteligencia sin embargo no le sirvió para comprender la frase del todo, ¿No sería mejor que hiciera lazos con la gente de su aldea y no con los de Konoha?

-Shimaru tú eres inteligente ayúdanos-

-Neji también lo es y él ya esta contigo- bien, no quería verse envuelto en aquella extraña misión.

-Neji esta poco participativo- Naruto negó con la cabeza, el Hyuuga se zafó de su agarre, en su mirada encolerizada se notaba que no estaba muy a gusto con que lo trataran con tan poco respeto.

-Pero yo por mi parte…- Shikamaru estaba a punto de inventarse cualquier urgencia imaginaria cuando Gaara dirigió sus ojos hacía él, ya podían ir diciendo misa pero si se negaba a ayudar seguro ese pelirrojo no se lo tomaría muy a bien y entre sus planes más futuros no se encontraba el morir –E-esta bien…- fastidiado y un tanto temeroso metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¡Creo que para hacer lazos deberíamos ir a comer!-

-¿En serio?- Neji habló sarcástico, según su vasta experiencia como miembro del clan Hyuuga cuando las ramas se unían para comer lo único que hacían era justamente eso, nadie hablaba, la única manera que se le ocurría de hacer lazos era que alguien más invitara y pagara la cuenta.

-¡Ichiraku ramen!- el rubio gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza, Neji soltó un hondo suspiro y Gaara se sintió mas incomodo que hace algunos minutos, él no entendía nada de relaciones, no comprendía los lazos, le era ajeno el compañerismo, ¿Era normal la euforia del rubio?, ¿Debía sentirse mal o bien por las caras que ponían los otros dos?

-No creo que almorzar ramen sea buena idea- finalmente Neji habló con aquella postura glacial que solía tomar –Le podría hacer daño a Gaara que viene de otro país el exponerse a una comida como esta-

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo el ramen?- el rubio saltó al instante, Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cara y Gaara que había quedado fuera de todo aquello tuvo el leve presentimiento de que las cosas se estaban poniendo raras por su culpa.

…**..**

Lee tenía el día libre y eso era algo a lo que no se podía acostumbrar rápidamente, para él todo tenía que ser velocidad y energía, ¡La llama de la juventud!, eso era lo que Gai-sensei le había inculcado desde que era un simple chiquillo, bueno, no es que con trece años uno fuera alguien muy grande pero…

-¡Haré veinte vueltas a la aldea parado de manos para celebrar mi energía!- con lagrimas de emoción corriendo por sus mejillas el joven tronó los dedos de sus manos preparado para su nuevo reto autoimpuesto cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿He?-

-Ven conmigo- nunca antes el rostro de Neji se había visto más irritado —aunque eso en el genio Hyuuga significara simplemente fruncir el ceño—.

-¿Qué?- por un momento no supo lo que aquello significaba, había sido compañero de equipo de Neji por mas de un año y lo cierto era que el Hyuuga no le dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, usualmente cuando quería entrenar o Gai sensei los llamaba -¡Gai-sensei siempre sí nos va a entrenar!- sus ojos negros brillaron con energía renovada pero Neji simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

-No, necesito que vengas- así era él, a pesar de lo muy molesto que pudiera estar no usaba palabras altisonantes, era seco y parco.

-¿Yo?, ¿Quieres entrenar?- Neji tuvo que retener el deseo de rodar los ojos, la vida de Lee giraba continuamente en torno a los entrenamientos y aunque aquello había logrado que su equipo fuera el mejor eso no le quitaba lo irritante.

-No-

-¿Entonces?- fue en ese momento que el castaño tuvo una reacción que no podía calificarse de otra manera que no fuera "normal", algo que usualmente no encajaba con su persona, suspirando hondamente señaló con un dedo hacía atrás, al instante Lee se puso en guardia, sus ojos negros se oscurecieron aún más.

-Gaara del desierto- la voz le surgió ronca desde la garganta y justo cuando su pose característica de taijutsu empezaba a tomar forma Neji le bajó la mano de mala manera.

-No vamos a pelear-

-¿He?-

-Es una misión-

-¿Ah?-

-Tenemos que ayudarle a crear lazos-

-¿Uh?-

-Le dije a Naruto que era mejor si tu le ayudabas- bien, le echaría toda la responsabilidad a Lee y su llama de la juventud y él se iría de regreso a la mansión Hyuuga de donde no debía haber salido, por lo menos no ese día.

-¡¿En serio?- como siempre la reacción de Lee hacía la noticia era una de completa excitación.

-Sí- el genio dio un paso atrás, en cuanto contara tres saldría corriendo so riesgo de perder su reputación como hombre serio, seco y poco impresionable.

-¡Mi llama de la juventud arderá a la par con la tuya Neji-kun!- no, ese no era el plan.

-¡Que bien que te unas a nosotros!- Naruto alzó un puño al cielo, Neji retrocedió un paso pero como si la bestia verde de Konoha sospechara sus negras intenciones lo sujetó de la playera.

-¡Gaara-san, Neji es un gran shinobi, seguramente con él podrá crear lazos de pelea amigables y amistosos!- no, al castaño no le gustaba por donde iba la cosa y al parecer a Shikamaru tampoco porque en cuanto escuchó la palabra "pelea" pasó saliva y echó una pierna atrás, ni loco se enfrentaba con Sabaku No Gaara, Neji o incluso con Naruto, ya sabía de lo que era capaz el rubio, de hecho también Lee era un monstruo en combate, a ser sincero él era el único que no encajaba ahí.

-¿Quieres que peleemos Gaara?- animado el rubio se giró hacía el pelirrojo quien parpadeó para luego fruncir un poco el ceño, anteriormente peleaba porque esa era la manera de comprobarse a si mismo su existencia, no tenía otra manera de justificar su vida, pero ahora creía que podía haber algo más… ¿Los lazos entre las personas se formaban peleando?, tal vez así era, después de todo había sido en su pelea con Naruto cuando por fin había podido abrir los ojos.

-Yo…-

-¡Vayamos a buscar a Sasuke!- antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera aceptar Shikamaru intervino a la desesperada.

-¡Oh, el teme!- Naruto asintió feliz –Vayamos- tanto Neji como Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas y luego suspiraron para seguir a los demás casi arrastrando los pies, el primero por simple fastidio y el segundo porque veía su muerte cerca si se les ocurría pelear.

Sasuke, como siempre, se encontraba entrenando, el sudor recorría su frente y su playera azul tenía un halo de humedad alrededor del cuello, ojala aquella repugnante visión fuera suficiente para apartar de su lado a las molestas fans que siempre lo seguían pero ¡Noooo!, ellas lo seguían así apestara a rayos… y hablando de fans…

-Largo- habló sin siquiera girar a ver, no le importaba si era Sakura, Ino o alguna otra niña tonta.

-¡Pero teme!- sus ojos se abrieron extrañados al girarse, ¿Qué haría Naruto por ahí en su día libre?, lo común sería que estuviera molestando a Sakura para conseguir una cita.

-Sabaku No Gaara- inconscientemente el joven Uchiha se puso en pose de pelea pero al instante se sintió estupido al ver que:

a) Naruto cerraba los ojos, fruncía el ceño y preguntaba algo como "¿Qué mierdas haces teme?"

b) Neji arqueaba una ceja —y eso en el idioma mudo de Neji podía significar desde "Que buena técnica" hasta "Que cutre" —.

c) Shikamaru bostezaba

d) Lee alzaba un puño al cielo gritando ¡Yosh, la llama azul de la juventud de Sasuke-san arde!.

e) Y no menos importante, Gaara del desierto se veía bastante fuera de lugar y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Un tanto acorralado en medio de aquella extraña pandilla.

-¡Vamos a enseñarle a crear lazos a Gaara!- antes de que su mente pudiera digerir la información dada Naruto giró hacía su nuevo compañero, pupilo y amigo en proceso –Ahora Gaara, para empezar a crear lazos, ¡Enfrentémonos en una pelea!- un tic surgió en la ceja de Saasuke, ¡Llevaba cinco horas seguidas entrenando, eso era desventaja!, Shikamaru salió por patas, Lee levantó ambos brazos al cielo ¡Un combate para unir lazos!, Neji se llevo una mano a la frente, adiós día libre y Gaara simplemente parpadeó, bien, no entendía del todo como funcionaba aquello pero de cualquier manera lo iba a intentar.

-_Técnica del tornado de arena…- _y cuando pasados unos segundos el pelirrojo volvió a parpadear los cinco gennin a su alrededor estaban hundidos en diferentes poses bajo kilos y kilos de pesada arena del desierto, sinceramente ¿Eso era crear lazos?, porque de ser así entonces había creado lazos —y muy fuertes— con todas las personas que había matado a lo largo de su vida, ¿Quién lo diría?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji definitivamente no encontraba un día libre menos libre que el que estaba teniendo, haciendo fila y entrando como buen corderito tras Shikamaru —que era por lo mucho el mas cuerdo de aquella expedición— el jovencito hizo bolas la toalla que le había dado la encargada y miró de reojo a Gaara del desierto, el pelirrojo había pasado de la completa estupefacción a un atolondrado intento de saber que diablos pasaba ahora.

-¡No hay mejor manera de crear lazos que compartiendo un buen regaderazo!- tanto Lee como Naruto saltaron emocionados, Sasuke bufó, Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y Neji se pregunto por quincuagésima vez porque aún no había sido capaz de huir de aquella tontería, ¡Oh!, a lo mejor era porque le daba un poco de lastima el pobre pelirrojo.

-Lo que sea- tomando el mando del pequeño escuadrón Sasuke se dirigió hacía los baños, los demás lo siguieron sin hacer mas protestas, la verdad es que después del ataque de arena habían quedado en un estado deplorable, ya de por sí él estaba sucio antes de eso.

-¡A bañarse!- quitándose los pantalones en el proceso de correr hacía los cambiadores Lee fue seguido de cerca por el rubio, si bien decían que dios los creaba y ellos se juntaban.

-Por lo menos esto no pinta tan mal- Shikamaru cerró los ojos, era problemático todo aquello.

-¿Esta es la forma de crear lazos?- Gaara habló casi para si mismo, Neji le puso una mano sobre el hombro como toda respuesta y luego siguieron su lento caminar a los cambiadores, ahí todos se colocaron una toalla en la cintura y después de otra tonta batalla por parte de los dos dinámicos del grupo pudieron finalmente entrar al cuarto de baño.

Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de baños públicos, de hecho no estaba acostumbrado a los baños públicos, toda su vida se había bañado en la soledad de su cuarto y por cierto, tenía una tina enorme para meterse, no como ese lugar donde debías tomar una regadera.

-Hazte a un lado- notando que Naruto se había acercado a él Sasuke le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Ni quien quiera verte idiota- el rubio entrecerró los ojos –Es sólo que no sé donde esta el jabón-

-Que problemático- Shikamaru elevó los ojos al techo, no les habían dado jabón para bañarse, que desatino.

-Habrá que ir a pedirlos a la encargada- Neji se cruzó de brazos diplomáticamente.

-¿Ir en pelotas?- Naruto se sonrojó a extremos increíbles –En ese caso ve tú Neji, si tantas ganas tienes de que esa vieja te vea-

-Oye…- en la frente del castaño una vena empezó a latir de manera endemoniada.

-Vamos, tiene que haber un jabón- Lee intentó apaciguar los ánimos pero fracasó ostentosamente, nadie en aquel lugar había pasado lo que podría decirse un "buen día".

-Obliguemos a ir a alguien- Sasuke arqueó una ceja, al instante Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, el más débil y quien por ende terminaría con sus desgracias al aire si aquello ocurría sería él.

-Técnica de sombras-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-¡Oigan!- Gaara no entendió cómo, no entendió por que, no entendió el objetivo, pero repentinamente se vio envuelto en una pelea grupal en medio de resbalones, agua, shampoo y bastante poco sentido común por los ahí reunidos.

-¡Ve tú!- abriendo el grifo de agua Naruto hizo de las suyas mojando a medio mundo, eso antes de que las sombras de Shikamaru le arrebataran la manguera y lo mojaran a él también.

-Esto…- el pelirrojo parpadeó, no entendía como actuar correctamente en la presente situación –Aquí hay un jabón- el jovencito levantó en su diestra la jabonosa, espumeante y muy rosa pieza, pero aquello sólo sirvió para acrecentar los ánimos.

-¡Dámelo!-

-¡Yo primero!-

-¡Tú estas muy sucio, lo vas a dejar todo apestoso!-

-¡¿Quieres pelear?- harto de tanta estupidez Neji le arrebató el jabón al pelirrojo quien parpadeó sorprendido, pero luego sólo fue cosa de un segundo para que la pelea volviera a estallar.

Sonrojado por el calor del sauna y francamente irritado porque Neji siempre se quedara con lo mejor sin importar su constante esfuerzo continuo Lee se abalanzó sobre él y mordiéndole el cabello sujetó su cabeza para crear el mayor daño posible, pocos sabían que el punto débil de Hyuuga Neji era su cabello, única parte de toda su anatomía a la cual limpiaba con especial esmero por recordarle la imagen de su padre.

-¡Lo tengo!- ante la sorpresiva acción el jabón salió chispado de la mano del genio y Naruto se abalanzó a tomarlo, claro que no contaba con la intercepción del Uchiha.

-¡Huc!- el de cabello negro le empujó con una mano la cara y el rubio hizo lo mismo perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso, para no caerse apoyó una mano en la espalda de Neji que aunado a que estaba siendo atacado por Lee cayó al suelo, frustrado por la situación el Hyuuga pateó el objeto de venganza más cercano que resultó ser Shikamaru.

-¡Mierda!- el Nara se fue al suelo aún con el pie de Neji sobre sus sentaderas, molesto intentó pararse y Gaara que no entendía de que iba la cosa ni por que diablos habían terminado peleando por un jabón dio media vuelta presto a retirarse.

-¡Crrr!- Shikamaru se apoyó de lo que tenía más a mano para levantarse, simplemente jaló con todas sus fuerzas, Gaara apenas tuvo tiempo para voltear, sus ojos agua marina se abrieron espantosamente, sus mejillas se colorearon con una vergüenza total y entonces toda la pelea paró tan pronto como había comenzado y todos lo notaron, que definitivamente el trasero de Sabaku No Gaara era el más blanco y cofcof redondo cofcof que hubieran visto en toda su vida.

…**.**

-¿Te regresas a Suna?- era el amanecer de un nuevo día y los seis gennin que el día anterior habían tenido tan accidentado día se despedían en la salida de la aldea.

-Si- el pelirrojo contestó con seguridad, su tez tan franca e insensible como siempre.

-Suerte entonces- Neji desvió la mirada, por alguna razón no le podía sostener la mirada desde el día anterior.

-Ah, ah… que arda la llama… eso…- Lee se rascó la nuca apenado, un fuerte sonrojo ganó fuerza en sus mejillas.

-Buen viaje- Sasuke cruzado de brazos desvió la mirada hacía arriba intentando que su gesto pareciera uno de arrogancia y no uno de marcado sonrojo.

-Esto… yo lo lamento…- Shikamaru carraspeó.

-No es nada- el pelirrojo bajó un poco la cabeza, correcto, debía portarse correcto.

-¡Oye Gaara!- pero Naruto que no era bueno con diplomacia, con quedarse callado ni cosa que se le pareciera lo señaló acusadoramente -¡Asegúrate de irte a una playa nudista o algo así en tu aldea!-

-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo parpadeó y atrás todos se volvieron a remover incómodos.

-¡Es que tienes el culo más blanco y redondo que una niña!, ¡Todos lo dijeron ayer dattebayo!- el pelirrojo pasó saliva, Naruto sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos, Sasuke se ahogó con su propia saliva, Shikamaru enrojeció violentamente, Lee empezó a arrastrar un pie por el suelo y Neji observó al enviado de la arena para después dar un enorme suspiro sin poder evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran tanto como era capaz de hacerlo un descendiente Hyuuga, seguramente aquel muchachito se iba a llevar una muy pero que muy mala idea de lo que era crear lazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Siempre que estoy en exámenes me entra el arte inspirador, pff, luego porque reprueba uno. En esta ocasión creo que me desvíe de mi idea original, fue extraño lo admito.

Agradecimientos a:

**Cinthilla**

**Almauchiha**

**Yukime hiwatari**

**Ceres Dark**

**Sharingan uchiha**

**Gaby-L**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Ayleth**

**Rukia-CC**

Ya saben, si alguien quiere ver la imagen sólo busque Okashira Janet en Facebook, un beso y un abrazo para todos, ¡Y a seguir estudiando!

_9 de Octubre del 2010 Sábado _

_Pd- Okashira Janet cumplió años el Martes y de regalo irá al concierto del Mago de Oz (emoción)._


	10. El jutsu de tiempo NejiTentenNaru

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen**** 10: El jutsu de edad**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

10/50

…**.**

**Neji **no era un hombre de muchas palabras, de hecho, era un hombre de bastante escaso vocabulario, pero aquel día en particular tenía una importante misión que involucraba su vida entera o, por lo menos, la forma en la que iba a llevar su vida de ahora en adelante. Neji Hyuuga genio de la familia Hyuuga y perteneciente a la rama secundaria se había dado cuenta por fin de sus sentimientos.

Le gustaba Tenten, su compañera de equipo.

¿Enamorado?, no, no en realidad, era simplemente que al lado de Tenten las cosas siempre estaban mejor, su compañera tenía seriedad, fuerza, sabía cuales eran sus metas y peleaba por conseguirlas; en definitiva Tenten no era la clase de niña tonta que pensara en cosas rosas y amores ridículos.

Por esa razón Neji estaba decidido, ese sería el día en el que le confesaría a Tenten sus sentimientos, ¿La razón?, en realidad no estaba muy seguro, sólo sabía que quería hacerlo y punto, no esperaba que de aquello saliera algo más grande, si ella correspondía sus sentimientos una nueva etapa empezaría para los dos, si no lo hacía… si no lo hacía él se encargaría de que cambiara de opinión, después de todo con el paso del tiempo había comprendido que el destino era algo que podía modificarse, algo que no estaba escrito.

-Buenos días- al llegar al campo de entrenamiento saludó con su clásica voz glacial pero lo que encontró lo trastornó tanto que parpadeó, cosa que definitivamente no era un gesto propio de alguien como él.

-¡Ah!, ¡Hola Neji!- a pesar de la efusividad con la que lo saludó lo cierto es que Tenten no le estaba prestando la mas minima atención, la joven se encontraba bastante concentrada en otro sujeto, para ser más precisos en una mota de cabellos rubios y ojos muy azules que sentado en el suelo veía un pergamino con aire de resolver algo muy complejo.

-¿Qué hacen?- arqueando una ceja el Hyuuga se dirigió hacía ellos, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto en el pasado a Naruto y Tenten juntos —ellos dos solos en especifico—.

-Naruto encontró un pergamino- la castaña siguió hablando sin girar a verlo –Y estamos queriendo descifrarlo-

-¿Dónde lo encontró?-

-Estaba tirado en medio del bosque- el rubio frunció el ceño poniendo el pergamino de cabeza.

-Déjame ver- con propiedad Neji le quito el pergamino a Naruto, su interés académico pronto le hizo olvidar la razón que lo había llevado al campo de entrenamiento en un principio.

-Me parece que es un jutsu- parándose de puntillas a su lado para poder ver Tenten se acomodó tras su hombro.

-Dice que es un jutsu de edad pero sigo sin entender muy bien a que se refiere- el rubio se cruzó de brazos parándose, en pocos segundos Neji ya se encontraba con dos —bastante inquietos— jóvenes a su lado.

-Vienen las indicaciones para hacer los sellos- el Hyuuga arqueó una ceja -¿Qué es lo que no entienden?-

-Como funciona- Tenten se encogió de hombros –No lo dice- al sentir su cercanía tras su hombro derecho Neji recordó a lo que había ido a ese sitio en primer lugar.

-Solo dice que es un jutsu de edad- Naruto habló desde su hombro izquierdo y entonces Neji recordó que no se encontraban solos, ahh, la vida era tan injusta.

-Entonces solo pruébenlo- el castaño tronó los huesos de su cuello devolviéndole el pergamino a Naruto sin mayor interés, seguramente sería uno de esos jutsus que las mujeres usaban para esconder su verdadera edad o cosas por el estilo, algo como lo que hacía Tsunade-sama.

-La ultima vez que hice un jutsu de un pergamino que no sabía lo que era fue el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu y me ha ayudado mucho…- Naruto caviló un momento, Tenten se alzó sobre sus talones poniendo ambas manos tras la espalda.

-Lo único que perdemos con intentar es que nos salga mal-

-¡Cierto!- animado el rubio giró hacía ella, había sido una verdadera casualidad que Tenten y él se encontraran en el campo de entrenamiento, a decir verdad nunca antes habían hablado y lo cierto es que la joven era bastante simpática.

-¿Listo?-

-¡Listo!- ambos chicos tomaron aire para pasar a hacer los sellos, Neji por su parte se recargó indolente en el tronco de un árbol cercano, le divertía esa efusividad y pasión que compartían tanto su compañera de grupo como el rubio hiperactivo, sin embargo él no era hombre de sonrisa fácil.

-¡Perro, mono, caballo!- los jóvenes terminaron los sellos con un sonoro "Puff", Neji creía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, cualquier tontería que resultara de aquello, pero definitivamente no se esperaba eso…

-¡Dah!- Naruto cayó al suelo, sus ojillos azules se mostraron enfadados por el golpe recibido -¡Meee caaaiii!- el pequeño lloró, sí, porque aquel no era el Naruto de dieciséis años que hasta hace unos momentos había estado a su lado, ese era un enano de —a lo sumo— dos años.

-¡Que lindo chiquillo!- la voz de Tenten usualmente tan suave pero decidida se había convertido sorpresivamente en un chillido ilusionado -¡Que guapo que eres!- la niña se giró hacía él y lo señaló con el dedo abriendo enormes sus emocionados ojos castaños, de la impresión Neji se encajó al árbol como si una cuadra de ANBU enemigos lo estuviera cercando.

-¿Tenten?- la pregunta era tonta, pero ¿Cuándo su compañera de equipo había pasado a tener ocho años?

-¡Que mono!- pero Tenten no le hizo caso, corrió hacía Naruto y sujetandolo por el cuello como a un enorme peluche lo pegó hacía ella asfixiándolo en el proceso -¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!-

-¡Shueeeltaaammeee!- Naruto berreó agitando sus pequeños piecitos, su ropa se había encogido con él y Neji tuvo una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago al comprobar que definitivamente todos los seres vivos eran lindos de cachorros.

-¡Lindo, lindo, lindo!- Naruto empezó a ponerse azul y muy a su pesar Neji tuvo que intervenir quitándole el enano a Tenten quien al instante de verse despegada de su juguete giró a verlo con sus castaños ojillos echando chispas.

-¡Regrésamelo!- no era una opción era una orden.

-Escúchame Tenten- poniendo de mala manera a Naruto tras su espalda Neji sujetó a la niña por los hombros -¿Te acuerdas de mi?, soy Neji-

-¿Neji?- las mejillas de la pequeña se sonrojaron –Q-que lindo eres- al instante el rostro del joven se volvió de piedra ¿Lindo?, viniendo de una chiquilla eso por alguna razón lo ponía incomodo.

-Lo que digas- pasó saliva sintiéndose tonto -¿Te acuerdas de mi?-

-Naruto se esta comiendo el papel- la pequeña señaló con el dedo hacía el frente y horrorizado Neji dio media vuelta para ver como el pequeño eructaba un pedazo de pergamino para después irse de lado al suelo y soltarse a berrear.

-¡Rameeeen, quelo rameeeen!-

-¡El pergamino!- el castaño abrió los ojos aturdido.

-Naru-chan no te comas el papel, es malo para tu barriguita- la niña se dirigió hacía el rubio y lo reconvino con el dedo pero el pequeño estaba demasiado ajeno al bien o al mal como para hacerle caso.

-¡Raaameeennn!- sus ojillos azules empezaron a cristalizarse en la nunca menospreciada técnica de "puchero no jutsu"

-Naruto- el castaño sujetó al chiquillo por los hombros –Cállate- al instante el labio inferior del rubiecito empezó a temblar de manera descontrolada.

-¡No puedes hablarle así a un bebe!- Tenten chilló con fuerza a sus espaldas -¡Lo vas a hacer llorar!- acto seguido Neji sintió un potente puntapié en su tobillo y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar un "¡Auch!" adolorido.

-¡Raaaameeeen!- notando que no podía confiar en aquellos dos Naruto volvió a la tarea de berrear por comida.

-Tenten no me golpees y tú Naruto…- por un instante sus ojos plateados se fijaron en aquellos azules que anunciaban el derrame de lagrimas dentro de poco –Tú…- por alguna razón la mente empezaba a ponérsele en blanco, ¿Por qué el labio inferior de ese condenado enano temblaba de esa manera? –Tú….-

-¡Buaaaa!- intimidado por aquel hombre tan duro Naruto soltó en un llanto de verdadera emoción, no solo no tenía su bienamada comida si no que además le estaba estrujando sus hombritos -¡Maaamiiii!- No, no y no, Neji no sabía que hacer ante tal requerimiento, ¿Cómo decirle a un bebe que su madre a muerto y que nunca más volverá a verla?

-Te comprare ramen- sin pensarlo lo alzó en brazos, ante el repentino cambio de altura las pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza al gi del joven y por un instante, y no es que Neji fuera a admitirlo, sintió algo extraño revolviéndose dentro de él al ver aquellos atemorizados ojillos azules y las manitas aferradas a él como si fuera su ultima esperanza.

-¡Suelta a Naru-chan!- otra patada en su chamorro le recordó que había otra personita de la que debía cuidar.

-Te suplico que dejes de patearme Tenten-chan- el joven habló con diplomacia, eso siempre servía con Hanabi cuando quería que se comiera sus nefastas galletas.

-¡Roba chicos!- pero al parecer Tenten era de otra calaña, con furia en sus castaños ojos se dirigió al ataque pero Neji la contuvo poniéndole dos dedos sobre la frente.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!-

-No te estoy agarrando- el joven soltó un suspiro, Naruto había vencido su miedo inicial y muy cómodo entre sus brazos se había metido la punta de su cabello entre los dientes y se ocupaba masticándolo.

-No me babees el pelo- Neji arqueó una ceja quitándole al rubio su medio de entretenimiento pero al instante recibió una nueva patada de Tenten.

-¡Soy más fuerte que tú!- la chiquilla apretó los puños, Neji tuvo que reconocerle que sus prioridades parecían ser las mismas desde que era un niña.

-Escucha Tenten, vamos a llevar a Naruto a comer ramen para que deje de llorar, ¿Esta bien?- hablar con una niña pequeña era algo que definitivamente le trastornaba un poco hacer, sobre todo porque él nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras.

-¡Esta bien!- los ojitos castaños de la chica saltaron al instante -¡Oíste Naru-chan!- pero el pequeño se ocupaba en esos instantes de escalar la cima más alta —entiéndase como la cabeza de Neji — pasando para tales fines por aplastar de fea manera su nariz.

-NA-RU-TO…- El joven hizo un intento por contenerse con la barriguita del enano impidiéndole la visión.

-¡Tu puedes Naru-chan!- por lo menos ahora sabía de que lado estaba Tenten…

-Escuchen- echándose de cualquier manera a Naruto sobre los hombros el joven soltó un corto bufido –Vamos a comer y luego iremos con la Hokage ¿Entendido?-

-¿Tsunade-obachan?- el rubio parpadeó y jaló el cabello de Neji a modo de riendas, se había tomado muy en serio lo de ir en "caballito".

-Sí, Tsunade-sama- el castaño soltó un suspiro y sujetó a Tenten en brazos, al instante la chiquilla se sonrojó emocionadísima, era como los cuentos de princesas que le contaba su madre en los que el apuesto príncipe llegaba en rescate de la princesa.

-¡Belula, belula!- apenas había empezado a correr cuando Naruto soltó sus cabellos y se estiró lo más que podía hacía arriba intentando cazar un animalejo.

-¡No te sueltes Naruto!- la descarga de adrenalina que sintió en el estomago al sentir aquello le hizo replantearse el ser padre algún día.

-¡Nop!- asustado por el grito el pequeño volvió a sujetarse de los castaños cabellos y aunque aquello le causo inmenso dolor el joven prefirió eso a un rubiecito que cayera aproximadamente un metro ochenta al suelo.

-¡Agarrate bien fuerte Naru-chan!- aunque claro, no necesitaba que su compañera emitiera tales consejos, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Así era Tenten en la academia?, en aquellos años no le prestaba mucha atención a esas cuestiones, las niñas le eran tan ajenas como casi cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con su destino y las ramas Hyuuga.

-¡Mira Naru-chan otra libelula!-

-¡Waa!-

-¡Naruto no te sueltes!- definitivamente Neji iba a tener un infarto entre esos dos.

-¡Rrrraaaameeennnn!- el pequeño se decidió a gritar de lo mas agudo, Neji entrecerró los ojos, Tenten se revolvió en sus brazos.

-Naruto por favor, Tenten deja de…-

-¡Libelula!-

-¡Waa!-

-¡Que no te sueltes!- aquello realmente lo estaba poniendo muy mal.

-Neji es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…-

-No soy un dinosaurio- Neji gruñó pero Tenten no se amilanó ante eso.

-Mmmm, mmm, m-m-m-m-

-Tampoco lo tararees- el joven volvió a gruñir.

-Eres muy aburrido- la castaña cruzo los bracitos –Aunque estés muy guapo-

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra- sin embargo el castaño se sintió inseguro, ¿Eso sería lo que pensaba la Tenten mayor de él?

-¡Neeegiii es un dinochaurio que…!-

-Cállate- Neji volvió a gruñir, maldecía el día en que el dinosaurio morado había hecho aparición en las televisiones de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-¡Waaaa!- pero al parecer Naruto era un llorón de pequeño porque volvió a berrear con sentimiento.

-¡Hiciste llorar a Naru-chan!- nueva patada en el estomago, ¿Cómo podía Tenten pasar de ser una adorable chiquilla a una golpeadora compulsiva?

-Ya llegamos- con la delicadeza venida del dolor Neji bajó a la chiquilla y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza para despegar a Naruto de sus hombros y —por ende — de su cabello.

-¡Raaameeen!- el chiquillo corrió como bólido aunque a los cinco segundos cayó de sentón cuando un cliente que iba saliendo se estampó contra él -¡Waaaaa!-

-Oiga- de dos trancos Neji se colocó frente al sujeto –Tenga más cuidado-

-Tú eres quien debería cuidar mas a tus hijos- el hombre arqueó una ceja y Neji tuvo que apretar los dientes para no soltar una barbaridad.

-¡Dale su merecido Neji-otousan!- bien, que Tenten lo viera como una figura paterna le bajaba bastante la autoestima.

-Es sólo un niño- inclinándose Neji tomó al rubiecito con una sola mano alzándolo hasta acomodarlo contra su pecho.

-¡Pero si eres el genio Hyuuga!- el hombre repentinamente lo señaló con el dedo con los ojos bien abiertos -¿Con quien te casaste?, ¿Con Ino?-

-No- aquella idea le produjo irritación al joven.

-¿Entonces con aquella chica de la arena?-

-Tampoco- empezando a irritarse de verdad Neji entrecerró los ojos, Tenten lo observó atentamente por unos momentos y después pasó a poner la misma expresión seria que el joven, como si ella también se sintiera molesta porque lo emparejaran con las rubias.

-Pero el niño es tuyo…-

-¡Raaameeennn!- Naruto volvió a colgarse de los cabellos del castaño quien decidió pasar de todo y tomando de la mano a la castaña la jaló tras él.

-¡Ramen, ramen, ramen!- por lo general los niños tan pequeños no podían decir la "r" con tanta facilidad pero al parecer para Naruto era lo más fácil del mundo.

-Por favor me da tres boles de…- despeinado, sudado y hastiado Neji se recargó en la barra, Tenten trepó de un salto al banco más cercano descargando unas patadas accidentales en las rodillas del joven -¡Naruto!- el castaño se había acostumbrado mucho a gritar ese día y apenas pudo alcanzar al rubiecito de un pie antes de que rodara por el otro lado de la barra.

-Quieto- nervioso y casi temblando sentó al enano sobre su regazo y ajustó sus brazos a él como si se tratara de un cinturón de seguridad.

-Creo que se esta ahogando- ladeando la cabeza Tenten hizo ver lo obvio.

-No me importa si se ahoga- Neji gruñó en respuesta.

-¡Eres malo, malo y aburrido!, ¡No te sirve de nada ser tan guapo!-

-Tenten… cállate…- definitivamente no sería un buen padre, ¡oh por dios, que cuando tuviera un hijo fuera alguien tan calladito y tranquilo como Hinata-sama!

-¡No me digas que me calle, yo me callo cuando quiero!- la chica chilló lanzándole al joven una patada en los bajos que el castaño pudo esquivar por los pelos.

-¿Este niño es tuyo?- el dueño de Ichiraku parpadeó sacando a Naruto por el pie de un tazón de ramen, ¿Cómo se había logrado comer tanto en tan poco tiempo? Y lo más importante, ¿En que momento se le había escabullido?

-Yo…-

-¡Raaamennnn!-

-¡Eres malo y eres un borde y un amargado!-

-¡Raaammmennn!-

-¿Muchacho?-

-¿Neji-nisan?- y entonces —y como iluminada por la mismísima luz del cielo — su prima se apareció parpadeando, con Kiba a su lado.

-No creo que sea tu primo- el Inuzuka echó la cabeza hacía atrás –Huele mal, luce desaliñado y tiene un hijo-

-¡Oh!- la joven sonrió cerrando los ojos –Es cierto, no puede ser Neji-nisan-

-¡Lo soy!- tanto Hinata como Kiba dieron un paso atrás cuando el acongojado joven tomó a Naruto bajo un brazo y a Tenten bajo el otro y corrió hacía ellos.

-¡Rrraaameeennn!, ¡Rrrrammenn!, ¡Ramen!, ¡Ram!, ¡Ra!, ¡Ah!- el bebe cada vez se ponía más morado.

-¡Me ahogas, suéltame, me ahogas, me, me, me!- la niña pateaba a diestra y siniestra mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más por la falta de aire.

-¡Neji-nisan!- asustada Hinata recuperó a la niña y Kiba jaló al enano por los brazos para librarlo del fatal destino.

-¿Pero que?-

-¡YO JURO JAMAS SER PADRE!- y ante tal grito de guerra tanto Kiba como Hinata se estremecieron sujetando a su respectivo niño contra su cuerpo, parecía que el Hyuuga había pasado un mal, mal día.

…**..**

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol Neji veía a Kiba pasear a un emocionado Naruto sobre Akamaru y a Hinata hablando cosas de "niñas" con Tenten, ¿Tan malo era siendo padre que no había podido llevar a cabo tan —aparentemente — sencilla tarea?

-La Hokage dice que volverán a su forma original en unas horas- Kiba que parecía realmente feliz en compañía del "cachorrito" como lo había bautizado sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Tenten es un amor!- Hinata sujetó a la niña contra su pecho y la castaña sonrió feliz sonrojándose.

-Ah…- el genio Hyuuga se echó hacía atrás cerrando los ojos, sí, lo dicho, era un mal padre, uno pésimo.

-¡Neji- otousan!-

-¡Negi!- y entonces sintió un peso acomodarse sobre su brazo derecho y un pequeño bultito hacerse bolita en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Te queremos!- pero quizás y solo quizás hubiera esperanza para él.

…

**-**Hinata, ¿Ya puedo despertarlos?-

-N-no Kiba-kun…- la joven ahogó una sonrisa –Esperemos que se den cuenta solos-

-Bueno no importa- el castaño sonrió con malicia –Ya les tome suficientes fotos para que Konoha entero lo sepa-

-K-Kiba-kun, que-que malo- la chica llevo una mano junto a su boca para luego girar de nuevo y sonreír.

Neji dormía con los ojos cerrados, los dos brazos extendidos, en el brazo derecho Tenten dormía placidamente, en el izquierdo la cabeza rubia de Naruto reposaba, de sus labios sobresalían los cabellos castaños que se había dormido mordiendo… sólo que en su siesta el jutsu se había deshecho, la joven se preguntaba que expresión tendría la cara de su primo cuando despertara y diera de golpe con aquella imagen.

Por si las dudas Kiba ya tenía la cámara preparada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Debo estudiar!, luego les subo la imagen a Facebook, los adoro, gracias por sus comentarios. Ciao

PD- El concierto de Mago de Oz fue lo máximo, jamás había gritado tanto en mi vida

1° de Noviembre del 2010 Lunes


	11. Junto a ti GaaHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 11: Junto a ti**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**11/50**

Aclarar que este capitulo esta basado en el capitulo 515 y 516 del manga, no pude resistirme a un Gaara como comandante general.

**...**

A pesar de saber del clan Hyuuga Gaara del desierto realmente no conocía a sus integrantes, estaba al corriente de que eran, en esos momentos, la familia más importante de Konoha, así mismo sabía que el genio del clan era Neji Hyuuga y, vagamente, podía recordar una pelea entre él y su prima hacía muchos años en el examen Chunnin.

Por eso saber que ambos, Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata, se encontraban en un mismo escuadrón y bajo sus ordenes le hizo sentirse satisfecho, al parecer incluso los rencores de familia se olvidaban en un momento tan importante como lo era el inicio de la cuarta guerra Ninja.

-Todos debemos avanzar sin temores, ¡Debemos proteger a Naruto y a nuestras aldeas!, ¡Peleemos por nuestro honor shinobi, por nuestras creencias, por defender lo que nos pertenece!- el joven pelirrojo alzó la voz, todos vitorearon sus palabras, si era sincero la carga que habían colocado sobre sus hombros era demasiado pesada, el destino del mundo Ninja tal y como lo conocían pendía sobre él.

-¡Que ataque la división uno!- gritó con fuerza, vio al general, Darui emitir las ordenes para que los peleadores a mediana distancia entraran en acción, en medio de aquella revuelta pudo ver como los integrantes de la segunda división se replegaban sobre si mismos para abrir paso a sus compañeros, viéndolos partir Gaara notó sorpresivamente que entre los del escuadrón dos los jóvenes Hyuuga resaltaban de una manera incomprensible, como si la pureza de su sangre los hiciera resplandecer.

-General Kitsuchi-san- con discreción el pelirrojo se dirigió al comandante de la segunda división –Esto es sólo una sugerencia pero nos meteríamos en muchos problemas si ojos Hyuuga caen en manos de Akatsuki-

-Entiendo Gaara-sama- el general asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido mandó llamar a los dos jóvenes Hyuuga que se apresuraron a llegar hasta su líder, Hyuuga Neji caminaba con la cabeza totalmente erguida, los pasos de un animal acechando a su presa, ella en cambio caminaba ligeramente encorvada, juntando nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos y visiblemente asustada, como un conejillo que de pronto se viera en medio de feroces fieras.

-¿Nos llamó?- Neji sujetó a su prima de la mano sin girar a verla, fue un apretón fuerte y conciso, tal y como lo era él en su personalidad, Hinata ahogó un quejido sabiendo que su primo sólo lo hacía para hacerle comprender sin palabras que estaba ahí, a su lado.

-¿Pa-pasa algo Kitsuchi-san?, ¿Kasekage-sama?- tímidamente giró a ver al pelirrojo pero sólo pudo mantenerle la mirada por un par de segundos antes de volver a mirar al suelo como si fuera algo increíblemente interesante.

-Por mi parte nada- cruzándose de brazos Gaara dio media vuelta y se apartó de aquel lugar, Akatsuki estaba por llegar, debía mantener a Naruto a salvo, comandar a sus hombres y ganar esa guerra, perder no era una opción.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Que entre el comando especial!- Gaara gritaba en medio de la tierra, la sangre y los gritos de dolor que lo rodeaban, a eso se había reducido la pelea, a enfrentarse contra sus propios muertos, a pelear contra padres, madres, hermanos, amigos, amores; el pelirrojo estaba harto, harto de disculparse al volver a matar a personas que había respetado, a gente que había apreciado.

-¡Byakugan!- tantas veces había escuchado ese grito de guerra en las últimas horas que empezaba a preguntarse si los Hyuuga eran algo así como una plaga.

-¡Mangekyou Sharingan!- pero para contrarrestarlos existían los Uchiha, aquello se había convertido en una lucha personal entre los clanes con más renombre de la aldea, Uchihas contra Hyuuga, los primeros muertos, los segundos vivos, al menos por ahora…

-¡Neji-nisan!- la vio debido a un incidente inusual, en el momento en que su mano se cerraba para hundir al enemigo más próximo en un ataúd de arena ella saltó pasando a centímetros de su técnica y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, él la siguió con la vista en una mera distracción que en otras circunstancias no se hubiera permitido pero que en ese momento no razonó.

-¡Neji!- finalmente ella se arrojó sobre su primo haciendo que rodaran por el suelo antes de que el golpe de un Hyuuga lo matara definitivamente, ¿Por qué el llamado genio no había hecho nada por defenderse?

-É-él…- la muchacha se aferró al gi del castaño, temblaba pero en sus ojos podía leerse su decisión –Él ya-ya no es tu padre…- y entonces Gaara lo entendió, levantar la mano contra tu propio padre no debía ser algo fácil a pesar de todo.

-Lo lamento- como reaccionando de un embrujo el castaño se levantó rápidamente jalando a la muchacha en el proceso y arrojándola de mala manera tras él, Gaara pensó que aquella actitud debía deberse al odio que le guardaba, ese odio del que él había sido testigo en el examen Chunnin –Gracias Hinata-sama- pero aquel agradecimiento tan puro, tan dulce que iba dirigido solo para ella lo hizo abrir grandes los ojos.

-N-no fue na-nada Neji-nisan- las mejillas de ella se colorearon, por alguna razón Gaara quiso saber que era lo que ocurriría a continuación, lo que pasaría en aquel escenario, pero entonces Deidara se le fue encima.

-¡Tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes rojito!- Oh, sí, iba a tener que arrancarle los dos brazos esta vez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Gaara-sama!-

-¡Sus ordenes Gaara-sama!-

-¡Ayúdenos Gaara-sama!- los pedidos venían de todos lados, los gritos también.

-¡Peleadores a larga distancia por el lado oeste, caigan en emboscada por sus espaldas!- el joven de ojos aguamarina gritó por enésima vez, su garganta estaba seca, sus músculos cansados -¡Kakashi-san apoyé al grupo de retensión!- todos se movían, todos peleaban, aquello era un caos donde no se podía saber si existía algo de coherencia, algo de disciplina, sin embargo así era, la balanza se inclinaba hacía su lado.

-¡Temari deshazte de los enemigos que retiene Shikamaru!- aquello era un ir y venir de ordenes, de técnicas, de ataques, el equipo especial se dedicaba por entero a pelear contra Akatsuki, los de mediana distancia con Zetsu, los de corta distancia con los anteriores Kages.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó un grito a sus espaldas y se volvió mecánicamente para ver cómo Hyuuga Hinata era lanzada por los aires, por instinto adelantó una mano y la arena se formó alrededor de ella para amortiguar su caída, la joven estaba desmayada, de sus labios salían finos hilos de sangre, su chaqueta se había despedazado, pero esta vez su atento primo no estaba al lado de ella para cuidarla.

-Lo lamento- con delicadeza la dejo a un lado, un poco apartada del campo de batalla aunque nada le garantizaba que se fuera a encontrar bien de todas formas.

-¡Gaara-sama!- y de pronto se formó un huracán, algo que recordaría todos los días de su vida, en el momento en el que Naruto se enfrentó contra Sasuke liberando todo su poder, un aura roja chocó contra una azul, todos los presentes tuvieron que agarrarse de donde pudieran para no ser lanzados por la expansión del ataque.

-¡Ah!- nuevamente actuó por instinto y de un salto llegó donde la muchacha y se colocó encima de ella apretando la cabeza contra la suya, la tierra, las piedras y demás objetos que se encontraban tirados viajaron hacía ellos, rápidamente Gaara creó una barrera de arena a su alrededor, por escasos diez segundos se encontró dentro de ese caparazón, la oscuridad rodeándolo y sólo el sonido de su agitado corazón en medio de aquel estrecho espacio.

-Uhc- y en aquel preciso momento ella abrió de golpe los ojos y trató de incorporarse yendo a estrellarse contra Gaara quien vio impactada la coronilla de la chica en su barbilla.

-Mph- y aunque no era muy propio de un Kage quejarse por una nimiedad como esa no pudo evitar un ligero gemido.

-¡L-lo lamento!- sin entender muy bien que pasaba Hinata volvió a echar la cabeza al suelo, nerviosa se sujetó a los brazos del Kasekage que se encontraban a los lados de su cuerpo para pasar a soltarlos casi en el mismo momento en que sus pieles se habían tocado -¡Lo lamento!- volvió a disculparse con la cara completamente ruborizada, Gaara se preguntó cómo podía lograr ese efecto después de la amplia perdida de sangre que había tenido.

-No importa- él contestó con su sequedad habitual retirando la coraza de arena, el poder que despedían Naruto y Sasuke seguía siendo apabullante pero al menos ella ya había despertado.

-Kasekage-sama- se había puesto de pie y estaba por irse cuando ella lo sujetó por la ropa, por un breve instante giró a verla y se preguntó porque su mirada no quería apartarse de esos cabellos revueltos, de esos ojos plateados cual la luna, de ese inminente sonrojo.

-¿Si?-

-Na-nada- lo soltó sintiéndose de lo más tonta pero rápidamente volvió a tomar el valor que se le había esfumado –Na-Naruto-kun…- sus ojos giraron a verlo con aprehensión, aquella mirada era fácil de comprender.

-No dejare que muera- era una promesa tanto para ella como para él.

-Gracias- la palabra salió limpia, clara, musical, al retirarse del lugar Gaara se preguntó si acaso era algo que venía en la sangre el que cuando un Hyuuga diera una disculpa esta siempre fuera completamente sincera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Conteo de heridos-

-Ochocientos graves, quinientos con heridas leves y sigue la cuenta- Sakura habló rápidamente, justo en esos momentos vendaba la cabeza de un shinobi de la aldea de la roca, trabajar la apartaba de sus fatales pensamientos, de lo que había quedado de todo aquello.

-Entiendo- Gaara, con el cabello revuelto, con el rostro sucio, pero aún así con su orgullo de Kage volvió a cuestionarla.

-¿Muertos?-

-No hemos podido contarlos a todos- la joven de cabello rosa detuvo un momento la velocidad de sus manos pero luego negó con la cabeza –Hay muertos de ahora y muertos de antes-

-Entiendo, buen trabajo Sakura-san-

-Lo mismo para usted Kasekage-sama- la joven sonrió, era una sonrisa cansada, una de esas sonrisas que el pelirrojo tanto había recibido a lo largo de ese día, al igual que ella él también se esforzaba en no pensar, en no hundirse en los sentimientos que lo agobiaban. Con paso seguro atravesó el improvisado hospital y levantó las cortinas que lo separaban de una carpa.

-¿Vienes a ver al bello durmiente?- sentado sobre una silla Kakashi sonrió levemente, se notaba cansado y viejo, como si le hubieran echado encima un par de años.

-Sí- el contestó secamente y se sentó frente a la camilla, ahí descansaba Naruto Uzumaki, completamente vendado, bastante inestable, fracturas, hemorragias, daño irreparable al corazón, pero vivo.

-Él quería morir- Kakashi habló carente de sentimiento –Él quería morir con Sasuke-

-Uno no puede elegir cuando morir- Gaara se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante –Pero podemos decirle que su esfuerzo casi dio resultado- Kakashi soltó una risita seca, rasposa.

-Podría ser que Sakura nos ayude un poco a devolverle las ganas de estar con vida-

-Ya…- el muchacho colocó su mano contra la de su amigo, se había quebrado dos dedos y aunque se los habían arreglado aún dolían.

-Gaara… lo siento…- Kakashi desvió la mirada incomodo, lo había olvidado.

-Contrario a lo que todos pensaban Matsuri no era cercana a mí en un plano romántico- el pelirrojo habló con propiedad –Pero siempre duele la muerte de un subordinado-

-Sí- Kakashi no habló más, desvió la mirada y Gaara supo que no debía añadir nada, demasiadas muertes en muy poco tiempo para digerirlas, demasiados amigos, demasiados inocentes que no tenían la culpa.

-Gracias por cuidar de Naruto- con pesadez se levantó, la piel del rubio empezaba a adquirir mejor aspecto.

-No es nada, después de todo fue mi alumno- Kakashi giró la vista hacía él y sonrío, una sonrisa sincera.

-De cualquier manera- el pelirrojo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y salió de la improvisada tienda, afuera la luz del sol lo golpeó de lleno, no entendía los cambios de clima de esa región.

-Hola hermanito- escuchó una voz a su derecha y giró para ver a su hermana, Shikamaru Nara estaba tendido a su lado, tenía una fractura expuesta de fémur, se notaba que el dolor lo carcomía pero tenía los labios apretados en espera de su turno en el hospital.

-Hola Temari, Shikamaru- nuevamente hizo una ligera venia, por dentro se sintió relajado de saber que el joven se encontraba vivo, por un momento en la pelea había pensado que un golpe que le habían atinado había logrado ser fatal.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Mi trabajo aún no termina-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, gracias- sabía que su hermana quería estar con Shikamaru, no le quitaría ese momento.

-Gaara-sama tome- una Ninja le pasó un trapo húmedo con el que pudo limpiarse la cara, todo ese día siguió caminando, encontrando heridos, recuperando estadísticas, dando ánimos, recontando a los muertos, buscando caras conocidas.

Cerca del ocaso se encontró a dos jóvenes sentados sobre una mesa, el primero tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada, el segundo lloraba silenciosamente, Gaara se acercó y se sentó en medio de los dos, por largos minutos nadie dijo nada.

-Murió- finalmente Lee soltó el dolor que lo atenazaba a borbotones –Murió Gai-sensei- sus lagrimas esta vez no eran las escandalosas que solía soltar ante un nuevo reto de la llama de la juventud, eran tranquilas, sobrias, serenas e interminables.

-Lo lamento- Gaara no supo que más decir, había dicho tantas veces la misma frase ese día que le sonaba hueca.

-Peleó como el guerrero que era- Neji del otro lado habló sin voltear la mirada, con el aire ausente que lo había caracterizado todo el día –Él lo hizo…- luego no volvieron a hablar, las lagrimas de Lee caían sin detenerse, Neji estaba completamente desinflado, como un muñeco que se hubiera quedado sin energía, Gaara giró a verlo de reojo y entonces recordó que su compañera de equipo, Tenten, se encontraba grave en el hospital, también se percato de que no estaba con su prima.

-Tu…- silenció sus palabras antes de que pudieran salir de su boca, no quería preguntarle si su prima también había muerto, prefería seguir en la ignorancia, así guardaba la esperanza aunque fuera remota, además si así había sucedido no lograría otra cosa que llevar más tristeza al alma del joven.

-Las guerras son una mierda- Lee apretó los labios y cerró los ojos -¡Lo son!- Neji esta vez si giró a verlo, Gaara bajó de un salto de la mesa, no podía consolarlo, ni a él ni al Hyuuga, apenas había descubierto sus sentimientos, le era sencillamente imposible; sin embargo Neji no habló, simplemente se movió unos cuantos centímetros y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su amigo, Lee siguió llorando, él posó de nuevo la vista en la nada.

Y entonces Gaara del desierto, Kasekage de la arena y comandante general de la alianza Shinobi dio media vuelta y se alejó, todo le pesaba, todo era demasiado pesado como para seguir manteniéndolo sobre sus hombros, las lagrimas, la sangre, el dolor, la perdida, las muertes, eran cosas que él no podía arreglar, eran cosas que no podía reparar.

¿Había sido su negligencia la que había causado tantos caídos?, ¿Había sido su juventud y falta de experiencia las que habían logrado que todo acabara tan mal?, era cierto, habían ganado, habían derrotado a sus enemigos y los jinchuriki que restaban estaban a salvo pero ¿A que precio?

La ropa empezaba a ahogarlo, con movimientos repentinos se quito el chaleco que llevaba hecho jirones, las sandalias que se habían reventado en la pelea quedaron olvidadas a un costado del camino, siguió caminando descalzo, alejándose de donde todos intentaban encontrar un nuevo motivo para seguir, un nuevo ideal con el cual levantarse.

-Dios…- dejó que sus pies arrastraran por la tierra haciéndose daño, se dirigía a una zona de arena, la calabaza en su espalda le pesaba más que nunca, recordó a Matsuri y a sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Dios…- no importaba si era o no creyente, en esos momentos entendía que no había a nadie más a quien hablarle, comprendía que gemía incitado por su quebrada alma.

-Dios…- su rojo cabello se meció con el viento, su ropa negra brilló contra la luz del sol que empezaba a apagarse, se sentía rendido, agotado, asfixiado, pensó en todos los que habían muerto, se preguntó donde estaba Kankuro, se preguntó si Naruto volvería a abrir los ojos, si la historia y el tiempo lo recordarían como un héroe o como un incompetente.

Tan joven

Comprendió en ese momento porque Naruto había querido morir, era la salida más fácil, simplemente cerrar los ojos ante una realidad demasiado cruel, ante un panorama demasiado difícil; empezó a sentirse enfermo y hasta ese momento recordó que desde que empezara la batalla no había comido nada.

-¡Ah!-

-¿Kasekage-sama?- levantó la vista sin fuerzas para hacer nada más, frente a él se encontraba ella, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su largo cabello suelto lanzando destellos azules al aire.

-Entonces estas viva- soltó el aire que, no se había dado cuenta, estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones.

-¿S-se siente bien?- preocupada Hinata caminó hacía él, Gaara se preguntó con sorpresa porque vestía esa ropa tan reveladora pero luego recordó que la ultima vez que la había visto tenía la parte superior de su ropa desgarrada, seguramente alguien le había prestado esa blusa que dejaba su vientre al descubierto dejando ver su blanca piel, sí, eso debía haber pasado porque seguía usando su pantalón habitual.

-¿Kasekage-sama?- ella volvió a verlo entre preocupada y nerviosa, él parpadeó, había estado divagando acerca de su vestimenta, cosa que no hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, algo estaba fallando con él.

-Yo…- el cansancio no era tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma, de su atormentado corazón.

-¡Kasekage-sama!- todo ocurrió muy rápido, él se fue hacía delante, sus rodillas flexionándose sin poder sostenerlo por más tiempo, ella lo atrapó en el aire pero su estado físico tampoco le permitió soportarlo y ambos se fueron al suelo, él recargado contra su hombro y ella sin saber que era lo que debía hacer.

-Lo lamento…- el jadeó cansado.

-¡N-no es nada!- la joven pasó saliva pero luego agachó un poco la cabeza sonrojada –Cualquiera estaría ca-cansado si fuera el Kasekage-sama-

-En este punto no sé…- el pelirrojo habló suavemente –No sé si hice las cosas bien-

-Usted nos llevo a la victoria Kasekage-sama- la joven parpadeó sin entenderlo.

-Tantas vidas, tantos muertos, tanta soledad…- la calabaza resbaló lentamente de su espalda y cayó al suelo dejando caer la arena a su alrededor, Hinata entreabrió los labios, sus ojos miraron a su alrededor con desconsuelo, el Kasekage tenía la frente apoyada en su hombro, un hombro que por cierto estaba desnudo debido al diseño de la blusa que mejor dicho era algo así como un top que no iba con ella para nada.

-Lo que yo pensé, lo que yo ordené, siempre lo hice creyendo que era lo mejor, pero quizás me he equivocado, ahora sólo veo destrucción, sólo encuentro lagrimas a mi paso, este es el resultado de la guerra- su calido aliento golpeaba contra su cuello, Hinata nunca había estado en una situación como esa, en cualquier otra ocasión ya se hubiera desmayado pero por alguna razón ver a un hombre tan fuerte como Gaara de esa manera, tan vulnerable…

-Gaa-Gaara-sama- reunió todo su valor, pasó saliva y llevó lentamente su mano derecha hacía el rostro del muchacho –Usted lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, usted salvó muchas vidas… me salvó a mí- por un momento el cuerpo del muchacho se tensó pero luego volvió a relajarse, su mano derecha caminó lentamente hacía ella, cómo si intentara vencer su reticencia a abrazarla, pero finalmente su brazo quedo colgando inerte a su costado, como un animal herido.

-Una de las pocas cosas buenas que hice- su voz era lejana, cansada, carente de esa propiedad que Hinata había aprendido a relacionar con él, por primera vez en su vida Gaara del desierto se estaba abriendo completamente frente a una persona, ¿Por qué con ella?, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que no iba a defraudarlo, no sólo por él si no porque estar a su lado despertaba en ella un calido sentimiento.

-U-una vida Kasekage-sama… si-siempre es importante, aunque sea tan insignificante co-como la mía- al instante las manos del joven se aferraron a su cadera y ella se asustó ante tal acción, por unos interminables segundos estuvieron así hasta que él volvió a dejar caer inertes los brazos.

-Tu vida… definitivamente es importante… lo más importante- al final no supo porque había agregado lo ultimo, los ojos de ella se humedecieron, después no hubo más temores, con lentitud rodeó la espalda del pelirrojo y lo apretó contra ella, dejando que su nariz hurgara en su cuello, que sus labios gruesos dejaran escapar su calido aliento contra su piel.

-Gracias- nuevamente aquella palabra logró remover sentimientos dentro del joven y entonces pensó que quizás no lo había hecho tan mal, que quizás había encontrado su razón para seguir viviendo y se preguntó si acaso ese Dios al que había rogado lo había oído.

-A ti…- suavemente dejó que sus brazos la rodearan también a ella, el ocaso estaba en todo su esplendor pero él no quería verlo, sólo quería seguir respirando de ella, estar al lado de ella, sentirla junto a él.

-¿Kasekage-sama?-

-Sólo un momento más, un instante más, quiero estar junto a ti- algo saltó entonces en el corazón de Hinata y cerrando los ojos se aferró más a él, porque ella tampoco quería que ese momento acabara nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, no pude retenerme, de verdad, que poco control sobre mi misma, pero en verdad que el pelirrojo me ganó por entero.

El ultimo capitulo de "Debe ser invierno" se esta cocinando pero admito que se va a tardar bastante tiempo más porque se me vienen los exámenes encima (horror). Me tarde un montón en encontrar una imagen que me gustara pero al final opte por esta, ya luego mandó a este par a ser estudiantes a otro lado.

AGRADEZCO A:

**Mizuno Gina**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Nathita**

**Raymar**

**Hellen**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me han hecho muy feliz, besos Ciao

_14 de Noviembre del 2010 Domingo 00:23 am ¡A DORMIR!_


	12. Prohibido NaruHinaSasu

**IMÁGENES**

**Capitulo 12: Prohibido**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

**12/50**

Por razones extraordinarias —léase como que los lectores me obligaron— este capitulo es una continuación de la imagen 3 "Compartida", sin embargo se puede leer sin haber leído el previo… creo.

Dedicado especialmentea **Le Petite Vicky **quien hizo el favor de donar la imagen.

**Advierto que el siguiente capitulo contiene lemon, favor de abstenerse de leerlo los menores de edad si no quieren sufrir una desilusión. **

…**..**

Hinata era y siempre había sido una Hyuuga y como tal sabía lo que se esperaba de ella **—**no que cumpliera siempre con lo requerido pero lo intentaba**— **así mismo se mantenía siempre dentro de los reglamentos que el clan ejercía sobre ella y sobre los Hyuuga en general.

En una ocasión Neji había dicho que pertenecer al clan Hyuuga significaba ser un pájaro enjaulado, a veces el ave pensaba que era libre pero a final de cuentas lo cierto es que siempre estaba en su cárcel, pudiera ser que fuera de oro, elegante y lujosa pero no dejaba de ser una prisión.

¿Estaban mal los reglamentos de su familia?, Hinata nunca se los había cuestionado a decir verdad, ella simplemente cumplía **—**o intentaba hacerlo**—**, siempre tratando de complacer a todos, a su padre, a los consejeros, a la Hokage, a su equipo, a la aldea, cierto que eran más las veces que fracasaba que cuando lograba la victoria, ¿Pero no estaba bien eso?, Hinata pensaba que siempre y cuando siguiera caminando adelante, siempre y cuando siguiera sus sueños no importaba si caía muchas veces en el camino, o por lo menos eso era lo que había creído hasta el momento.

¿Qué era lo moral y que lo inmoral?, realmente nunca antes se había preguntado algo como eso, para ella las cosas eran simples, negro o blanco, Naruto por ejemplo era blanco, todo en él era así, no había maldad en su alma, sólo las ganas de superación, la fortaleza, la esperanza, cierto que a veces era un tanto despistado, bobalicón e ingenuo, ¿Pero no era eso parte de su alma blanca?, Hinata estaba segura, el rubio era blanco; Sasuke por otro lado era negro, su alma estaba manchada, su sed de venganza le era incomprensible, sus ojos abyectos, todo en él era de un color oscuro y no había vuelta de hoja en eso.

Sí, el mundo era fácil hasta ese entonces, había personas buenas y malas y así mismo había acciones buenas y malas, no había puntos intermedios, Neji por ejemplo había sido oscuro en un tiempo y luego se había vuelto blanco, eso podía suceder porque la gente podía cambiar y ella siempre creía, nunca le negaba una segunda oportunidad a nadie, Kiba solía decir que era demasiado blanda "Se olvidaron de ponerte tu gramo de malicia" eso era lo que solía decir su ruidoso compañero de equipo y Shino parecía aprobar esas palabras asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, pero después de todo ella creía que no tener malicia no era del todo malo, es decir, bueno, para ser un Ninja aquello podía ser una desventaja pero, ¿No quería decir eso que era una buena persona?, bueno, malo, moral, inmoral, estaba segura de que nunca antes se había cuestionado esos conceptos, era fácil, uno se daba cuenta cuando estaba haciendo algo malo, lo gritaba la consciencia, era como un dolor agudo en el estomago, un revoloteo de tripas y sentimientos confusos.

"_Esto es malo, estas haciendo algo malo" _la consciencia, esa vocecilla que repiqueteaba en su mente era un molesto zumbido que n obstante no podía ignorar, ¿Se lo seguía preguntando, se lo seguía cuestionando?, ¿Por qué si ya sabía la respuesta?, ¡Hacer algo como eso era malo!, ¡Era más que malo!

_-¿Te molesta ser compartida Hi-na-ta?- _cuando en las noches se acostaba a dormir no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en su futón, recordando esa frase, rememorando con las mejillas encendidas cuando Sasuke se lo había susurrado en su oreja, sí, así había sido, se lo habían propuesto, él y Naruto.

En su vida Hinata había compartido muchas cosas, había compartido el entrenamiento con Hanabi, el equipo Ninja con Neji, una casa de campaña con los miembros de su equipo, un futón con Kurenai, comida, esperanzas, fuerzas, ropa, casi todo, ella había compartido lo que tenía con sus personas importantes porque así era su corazón, porque era desinteresada y entregaba lo que podía a manos llenas, pero esta vez era diferente.

_-Di que si Hinata-chan- _porque esta vez lo que Naruto y Sasuke querían era compartir su cuerpo, su ser, su persona, querían compartirla a ella. Su mente, su corazón y ella en general eran un caos, al principio cuando Sasuke y Naruto se lo habían propuesto se había desmayado pensando que estaba soñando, creyendo que estaba drogada, que había caído en un genjutsu, cualquier cosa menos que era cierto, pero sí, había sido cierto, desde entonces ambos jóvenes la rondaban, la seguían, la vigilaban, no le dejaban un respiro, no le daban sosiego, a donde quiera que girara la vista podía verlo, ojos azules, ojos negros, cabello rubio, cabello oscuro, colores brillantes, colores sombríos, siempre en sincronía, como animales de caza y ella era la presa.

Había intentado evadirlos, con toda la fuerza que poseía había intentado huir de ellos, siempre estaba nerviosa, no se despegaba de Kiba y de Shino, cuando estaba en la mansión parecía la sombra de Neji, no podía dejarse vencer, no, ¿Qué diría su padre?, ¿Qué diría la aldea?, ¿Qué dirían todos?, ella no podía darle su amor a dos hombres, aquello no era correcto y tampoco era lo que quería, ella amaba a Naruto, siempre lo había amado pero por Sasuke sentía miedo, no podía negarlo, en sus sueños el joven de cabello negro siempre había sido el demonio con ojos rojos en busca de venganza, aunque lo intentara no podría amarlo, ¡Además esa no era una opción!

Últimamente no se quitaba la chamarra ni para dormir, siempre mirando a su alrededor, siempre esperando que aquellos ojos no la siguieran, ya se los había dicho.

"_E-esto esta mal" _pero ellos no la habían escuchado, Sasuke la había tomado de las muñecas mientras Naruto besaba su cuello, en esos momentos sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se detenía, sabía que estaba mal y su consciencia se lo gritaba pero cada vez le era más difícil apartarse, cada vez le era más sofocante el apartarlos, el rechazarlos. No entendía como es que había ocurrido, había pasado años tras de Naruto y finalmente un día él decidía —de buenas a primeras— que la quería para él pero que no le importaba compartirla con Sasuke porque su amistad era demasiado fuerte.

Se estaba cansando, sus conceptos de lo que estaba bien y mal empezaban a peligrar y cada que sentía el calido aliento de Sasuke cerca de ella intentaba recordar al monstruo de ojos rojos en busca de venganza, intentaba mentalizar a ese hombre que era oscuro y que siempre le había causado miedo, pero últimamente aquella oscuridad se vestía de manera diferente, se envolvía en un halito de deseo, de lujuria pura, Hinata intentaba escapar, siempre lo intentaba aunque cada vez fuera un poquito más difícil sostenerse a si misma, nunca antes alguien la había cortejado y su primera experiencia resultaba ser demasiado apabullante para tomarla con calma.

-Hinata-sama- era de noche y Neji dando un suspiro giró a ver a su prima.

-¿Si?- ella respondió con un sobresalto, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Creo que a confundido los papeles, se supone que yo soy el guardián, quien debería seguir sus pasos sigilosamente soy yo y no a la inversa-

-¡Ah!- la joven retorció los bordes de su chamarra, no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Neji, pero estar cerca de su primo le daba tranquilidad, Neji era lo suficientemente fuerte e imponente para que Naruto y Sasuke no se acercaran demasiado.

-Algo le sucede y si no me lo dice no podré ayudarle- el joven arqueó una ceja, no que le molestara la presencia de su prima pero aquel lento caminar silencioso tras él empezaba a ser sofocante.

-Es-es que yo…- jugueteó con sus dedos sin saber si debía decirlo o no, no quería que Naruto tuviera problemas, lo quería demasiado –N-no es nada-

-¿Algo la esta molestando?-

-N-no exactamente- sentía su cuerpo temblar, sus mejillas enrojecer, lo único que la estaba molestando era su mente que no acababa de tomar partido ni una decisión fija para esa situación.

-¿Exactamente?-

-¿Ah?- no lo pudo evitar, enrojeció de golpe cuando Neji la tomó por la barbilla alzando su rostro para inspeccionarla fijamente, después de todo sus ojos siempre habían sido los mejores leyendo en el rostro de su prima.

-¿Qué?- sin embargo —y por primera vez desde que lo recordaba— no pudo, ni quiso seguir leyendo lo que había empezado a ver.

-¿Ne-Neji-niisan?- ella parpadeó confundida cuando él sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quién es el que…?- el joven llevó una mano a su frente –Mejor olvídelo- con un aspecto un tanto descompuesto el joven dio media vuelta y se alejó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata no hizo el intento de seguirlo, se quedó ahí con el alma en un hilo y el corazón arremetiendo contra su pecho, él lo había visto, Neji había visto el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su consciencia, ¿Qué estaría pensando?, ¿La juzgaría?, ¿La aborrecería?

-Neji-niisan- susurró con aire melancólico cuando en el pasillo no quedo nadie más que ella, la noche era cerrada y el frío viento golpeó contra sus mejillas.

-Es la ultima vez que susurras su nombre- una voz le habló al oído y una mano cubrió su boca, intentó zafarse y chillar por auxilio, pero un brazo apresó su cintura, otro su cadera, su pecho.

-Te dimos mucho tiempo Hinata-chan, pero ya no podemos esperar más- la susurrante voz del rubio fue lo ultimo que escuchó, luego todo fue oscuridad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke era un hombre paciente, había esperado contando a que Orochimaru lo instruyera para después matarlo, había esperado el momento correcto para enfrentar a su hermano, cuando tuviera suficiente fuerza y madurez, había visto pasar los días lentamente para poder atacar Konoha y luego, pacientemente había esperado el momento oportuno para regresar a su aldea cuando ya los ánimos se hubieran calmado.

Naruto era diferente, él era impulsivo, arrojado, un tanto torpe quizás, se lanzaba a las cosas sin pensar según los latidos que le ofreciera su corazón, así era y había sido desde siempre.

Y entonces se había cruzado ella en sus caminos, ojos blancos, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello azabache, cuerpo de ensueño y tímida ingenuidad, Naruto no había conocido de cerca la pasión hasta que la había tenido en sus brazos, ahora sabía que la quería a ella en todos los sentidos, Sasuke no era tan entusiasta como él, a veces a Naruto le parecía que calculaba sus movimientos, que la asustaba y la dejaba ir como si estuviera simplemente jugando con ella, como si no fuera realmente demasiado importante, pero lo sabía, cuando Sasuke la encerraba entre sus brazos sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una manera que nunca antes le había visto, había pensado que debía estar celoso por ello, pero no, le gustaba, ¿Era extraño?, lo cierto es que jamás se había parado a pensarlo, ni le preocupaba ni le interesaba, lo único que sabía era que le calentaba en extremo cuando arrinconaba a Hinata de un lado y Sasuke la apretaba del otro, ella siempre intentaba escapar, sus ojos parecían estar siempre al borde de las lagrimas y entonces su calentón se le bajaba y la dejaba ir, Sasuke también la soltaba sin rechistar y ella salía corriendo, habían pasado ya varios meses así, pero últimamente le era más difícil dejarla ir.

La ultima vez había sido un día de lluvia, ella iba de regreso a su casa, corría porque Kiba no la acompañaba, el chico perro había recibido un llamado urgente y ella se veía nerviosa, para Sasuke no había sido difícil meterla en un genjutsu y hacer que terminara en aquel callejón y por primera vez Naruto no había sentido ni un atisbo de culpa cuando ella había gemido "_Para" _porque en realidad no se veía muy convencida de querer parar, eso y porque la lluvia le pegaba la ropa al cuerpo, Sasuke le había quitado la chaqueta y sus redondos senos parecían traspasar la malla negra que se pegaba a sus formas.

"_Basta por favor" _pero sus ojos no parecían querer llorar y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, Naruto la había tomado de la nuca y la había besado como jamás antes lo había hecho, su lengua había entrado dentro de ella, hondo muy hondo, tanto que pensó que la cabeza le daría vueltas y al instante la excitación hizo mella en él, Sasuke jadeó, por lo general el Uchiha sonreía burlonamente, como si le divirtiera el asunto, pero en ese instante jadeó y apretó el trasero de la chica contra su creciente excitación, ella pareció despertar en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

"_Déjenme ir" _pero Naruto no podía, aunque intentaba, aunque se decía que Hinata estaba asustada, aunque pensaba que ella era una buena chica que no se merecía eso, aunque en aquel instante muchas cosas se arremolinaron en su mente no podía escucharlas y por eso clavó más sus dedos en la fina cintura y la arrojó contra él de tal manera que golpearon contra la pared, Sasuke que estaba enrollado en su cadera también golpeó contra ellos.

"_Por favor" _pero no había punto de comparación porque Hinata apenas era una chunnin y ellos tenían la fuerza de un Sannin, sus intentos de escapar esta vez no surtirían efecto, Sasuke nunca había estado más excitado en su vida, lo cierto es que la deseaba como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer y sabía la causa, era porque ella no se arrastraba frente a él, ella no gemía porque la tomara, ella se resistía, ella era su presa, su nuevo objetivo.

¿La estaba haciendo sufrir?, no en realidad, porque de caso contrario ella ya los habría denunciado y aún no lo había hecho, ¿Por qué?, oh, fácil, era por el amor que le tenía a Naruto, él no era tonto, sabía que Hinata siempre había estado enamorada de Naruto, lo había sabido desde el principio pero aquello no era un impedimento, de hecho era un punto a su favor, utilizando aquel amor que sentía por su compañero Sasuke lograría tenerla, poseerla, sería suya aunque la compartiera, la madre de sus hijos, la mujer que estaría a su lado, después de todo si era con Naruto con quien compartía ese placer no sonaba tan mal, ¿Los amigos compartían todo, cierto?

"_Uchiha-san, pare" _ella siempre lo llamaba así, como queriendo poner tierra de por medio pero lo que no sabía era que a él le encantaba, se sentía como un señor, como el poderoso hombre que tenía el poder de quebrarla si así lo decidiera, no que él fuera a hacerlo, en realidad no podría, era demasiado lo que sentía por ella como para hacer algo así.

"_¡Alto!" _finalmente ambos habían reaccionado cuando ella había chillado aterrorizada y hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer en aquel sucio callejón.

-Uhm- Sasuke la había soltado con desgano y Naruto la había dejado escapar de sus dedos, ella había salido corriendo, su largo cabello ondeando al aire y entonces ambos lo habían entendido, que ya no podían estar jugando al gato y al ratón, que ya no podrían detenerse de nuevo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Naruto puso en palabras lo que estaba en la mente de los dos.

-La robaremos por supuesto- y entonces Sasuke había contestado con completa naturalidad, por un momento por la ingenua mente de Naruto pasó el cargo que pesaba como secuestro pero luego pensó detenidamente otro segundo, de lo que debía ocuparse era de que ella los aceptara, aunque ardiera en deseos sabía que no podía llegar a la violación y aunque Sasuke estuviera parado a su lado inflado de ego sabía que él tampoco llegaría a eso, eran hombres no cobardes.

-Habrá que convencerla- soltó al viento pasando las manos tras su nuca y Sasuke asintió en silencio, últimamente parecía que los dos siempre estaban pensando la misma cosa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata despertó y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, sentía el cuerpo pesado, ¿Dónde estaba?, no recordaba haber llegado a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan- una voz susurró a su espalda y ella saltó sujetando la delgada sabana que la cubría.

-¿Naruto-kun?- sintió que el corazón se despertaba a galope dentro de ella, rápidamente escaneó el lugar, no podía asegurarlo al cien por ciento pero le parecía estar en la alejada zona Uchiha, un lugar donde, por mucho que gritara, nadie nunca la oiría —no que la hubieran escuchado antes ciertamente—.

-No sólo él- una voz ronca y sensual habló frente a ella y la joven dio un respingo, estaban los dos, ¡Ella y ellos!, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que iba a pasar, parándose de golpe probó de correr a la puerta más cercana pero Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la hizo caer de sentón sobre él arrinconándola contra sus brazos.

-Hinata-chan, pensé que me amabas-

-¡Ah!- ¿Lo amaba?, ¡Sí lo hacía!, pero aunque lo amara, aunque lo amara más que a su propia vida…

-Naruto no te quiere hacer daño Hinata y yo tampoco- Sasuke se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, su rostro lucía más atractivo de lo normal, sus oscuros ojos parecían hundirse en ella.

-E-esto no es correcto- ella se encogió sin ser consciente de que haciendo aquello terminaba más y más enredada entre los brazos del rubio.

-¿Qué es correcto y que incorrecto?- Sasuke arqueó una ceja –Mi hermano mató a su clan por entero entonces lo que hizo fue incorrecto, porque eran sangre de su sangre, su misma vida, pero después cuando se supo que quien había mandado aquello había sido la misma Konoha entonces aquello fue correcto-

-Pe…pero-

-El Kyuubi es un monstruo, es malo y todos le temen, pero si esta dentro de mi esta bien, ¿No Hinata-chan?- el rubio susurró contra su oreja y ella se estremeció por entero.

-¿Me odias Hinata?- Sasuke se acercó hasta rozar sus labios.

-¡N-no!- sentía que se ahogaba que entre esas dos esencias masculinas se perdería a si misma y todo lo que había sido.

-¿Te gusto?-

-¡Ah!- era imposible contestar con coherencia cuando él estaba rozando con sus labios su cuello.

-Te queremos Hinata-chan- Naruto rozó con su naricita su nuca, ella sintió que su cuerpo se desarmaba, que las fuerzas para rechazarlos se le evaporaban.

-Cuando comience no podremos parar- Sasuke retiró lentamente su chaqueta, sin dejar de acariciarla con los labios, ella musitaba suaves negativas, perdiéndose entre sus propias palabras, en medio de lo que ella habían considerado que era la luz y la oscuridad.

-Te va a gustar Hinata-chan- la voz de Naruto se había enronquecido y aquello no era bueno, sabía que si aún tenía una oportunidad de escapar era esa pero su cuerpo no le respondía, muy a pesar de lo que gritara su mente su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a entregarse al éxtasis total.

Tuvo la sensación de intentar negarse cuando las manos de Sasuke recorrieron deseosas su cuerpo, creyó gemir una negativa cuando los dedos de Naruto se perdieron bajo su blusa, apretó sus piernas sintiendo calor en su vientre, un calor que bajaba hasta su centro y la dejaba en un éxtasis total.

Y sus suplicas eran cada vez más débiles y lo besos de ellos mas feroces, su blusa fue rasgada, Naruto recorrió con la lengua su espalda, Sasuke hizo lo propio con sus senos.

"No, no, no" porque estaba mal, porque estaba prohibido.

Alguien empezó a tirar de su pantalón, ella intentó detener aquel avance pero Naruto la sujetó por las muñecas levantándole los brazos, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada como en aquel instante donde los cabellos oscuros del Uchiha se mecieron contra su barbilla en el constante vaivén del lascivo entretenimiento de su boca.

-¡Ah!- y entonces se dio cuenta con horror que estaba gimiendo, ¡Realmente estaba gimiendo! Y aquello era placer, se sintió sucia, se sintió lo peor, pero su mente sacaba rápidamente aquellos pensamientos, no, no era su mente, era la lengua de Naruto.

Dorado y negro, dorado y negro, sólo podía ver eso, de pronto estaba contra el suelo, sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza sujetas contra el piso, las rodillas de ellos separando y manteniendo bajas sus piernas.

Besos, humedad, jadeos, el mundo se convirtió en aquello, blanco y negro, blanco y negro, aquello la sacudía, la recorría, la dejaba exhausta.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun!- sus manos se aferraron a su cabello, en su mano derecha hebras doradas, tan amarillas como el sol, en su mano izquierda hilos negros, oscuros, los aferró con tanta fuerza que sintió que arrancaría mechones de sus cabezas, pero ellos siguieron en lo suyo, sobre ella, arqueadas, arqueadas, gimió, lo hizo largamente, sintiendo que se quebraría.

Y entonces sucedió, Sasuke fue el primero, apenas pudo sentir un hondo y agudo dolor, en los ojos de Naruto brilló la cólera, fue sólo un segundo, entre lágrimas ella se aferró a la espalda del Uchiha, rápido, rápido, luego Naruto lo quito de mala manera, Sasuke no se quejó, seguramente sabía que por el momento era lo más sensato para aplacar al rubio, Naruto fue lento, lento como no lo había sido jamás en su vida, Hinata se aferró a sus hombros mientras Sasuke besaba sus labios.

-Uchiha-san…- lo susurró suavemente mientras él devoraba su boca y el rubio seguía lento, lento, muy lento, suave.

Tardó bastante en seguirle el ritmo, no podía concentrarse cuando los labios de Sasuke delineaban los suyos, por primera vez se sintió a si misma, comprendió lo hechizante de su cabello, lo estrecho de su cintura, lo sugerente de sus caderas, lo abundante de sus senos.

Naruto se estremecía, pero no paraba, no lo hacía, ¿Cuánto más podía aguantar?, no que se estuviera quejando, Sasuke tampoco lo hacía, no se quejaba, pensamientos confusos, sudor, miedo, excitación, comprensión, parecía que un atolladero de sentimientos se hubieran encontrado en el mismo lugar.

-Eres hermosa, eres hermosa- el Uchiha se lo susurró entre jadeos y por primera vez ella le creyó, Naruto no podía hablar, sus mejillas estaban rojas como si hubiera hecho el mayor entrenamiento de su vida, quizás lo había hecho, lo seguía haciendo… Hinata empezaba a creer que se quebraría, que él nunca terminaría y ella moriría, Sasuke había reposado la cabeza contra sus senos, la fría mejilla del vengador sobre su pecho tibio y ambos subían y bajaban con el vaivén, la cabeza de Sasuke y ella y se preguntó si aquello le era satisfactorio al Uchiha porque por primera vez desde que lo conocía tenía una sonrisa muy natural en su rostro.

¿Cuándo acabaría?, Sasuke había cerrado los ojos, parecía calmo, su cabeza subía y bajaba con ella, su nariz se hundía entre su suave piel para luego resurgir tímidamente, un Sannin debería tener prohibido hacer el amor, alguien podría morir.

Se iba a quebrar, estaba segura de que se iba a quebrar, había sentido una explosión de colores, un éxtasis total y se había aferrado a Sasuke gimiendo pero el rubio no paraba, Sasuke no se quejaba, se había dejado abrazar y encerrar en los brazos femeninos como si eso le bastara, Hinata no quería pensar en lo que sea que fuera que movía a Sasuke, sólo quería aferrarse a él esperando que las lagrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos.

-¡Oh!- por un momento pensó que Naruto había muerto, quizás Sasuke también lo pensó porque lo miró de reojo, se había tirado a un lado completamente exánime, sonrojado y sudoroso, cansado a más no poder, Sasuke sabía que lo había hecho como una venganza por lo que había hecho él, no que le importara realmente, tendrían más noches después de esa, no que esa hubiera acabado ya.

Sorpresivamente Hinata no giró a abrazar al rubio si no que giró tímidamente hacía el Uchiha, si pensó que él parecía más sosegado se había equivocado, Naruto estaba demasiado cansado para seguir jugando a "Quien puede más" así que se contento con enroscarse alrededor del calor de Hinata mientras ella se movía violentamente, Sasuke era de ir rápido, fuerte y profundo, a Naruto se le estaba calentando de nuevo el temperamento, ella gemía y gemía, de no ser porque estaban en la zona Uchiha ya habrían llamado a alguien para que investigara tanto jaleo.

De alguna manera terminó metiéndose bajo ella y sin saber como armaron un sándwich humano y aquello se sentía bien, no, se sentía endemoniadamente bien, no que le hubieran preguntado a ella pero así debía ser porque no se había quejado.

Hinata empezaba a creer que fuera de lo inmoral y lo prohibido ella no podría resistir aquello, no si seguían tan incansables, su cuerpo siempre había sido frágil y lo que le estaban haciendo no lo resistiría ni el cuerpo más entrenado.

Empezó a pedirle que parara a sabiendas de que no lo haría, sus ojos negros estaban perdidos en el éxtasis, dudaba que la escuchara, Naruto bajo ella tampoco era un ejemplo de lucidez, se aferraba de tal manera a su cintura que dejaría marcas en su piel, por momentos quería volver a ser un ser racional y pensante y por momentos aquella explosión de sensaciones se la llevaban muy lejos y sólo pedía perderse en el torbellino de placer.

Finalmente dejo de oponer cualquier resistencia, no fue más que un cuerpo inerte, Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, parecía un Dios griego maldito, un demonio completo y era tan aterrador como fascinante.

-¿Te rindes a mi?- más fuerte, más rápido, haciéndola agitarse, estrellándola contra Naruto, fascinado con el hipnótico movimiento de aquellos dulces encantos rebotando para él, ella no contestó y él detuvo su vaivén recostándose sobre ella, en su hombro derecho su barbilla, en el izquierdo la barbilla de Naruto, por largo tiempo estuvieron así, Hinata quiso pedirle que saliera de ella pero no supo como y mejor guardó silencio, ellos empezaron a dormitar, Sasuke pesaba mucho pero no podía quitárselo de encima y ni aún dormido Naruto la soltaba, sus pechos le dolían por el aplastamiento del que estaban siendo objetos y su centro le dolía, el precio de aquel remolino de placer estaba resultando muy caro al menos para ella.

Naruto empezó a roncar, Sasuke apenas suspiraba, ella observó el techo, pensó en lo que acababa de perder y en todo lo que hablarían de ella en la aldea, quizás estaba embarazada, quizás su padre la exiliara del clan, ¡Quizás hasta la exiliaran de Konoha!, empezó a sentir un miedo atroz, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero ellos seguían dormidos, ajenos a sus preocupaciones, sentía que se ahogaba, ¿Cuándo saldría Sasuke?, le incomodaba aquel bulto de Naruto que se presionaba contra su trasero y los pechos realmente le dolían en ese apretujadero, le faltaba el aire, sus muslos empezaban a anunciarle su agotamiento y la cabeza era un caos de culpa y remordimiento, una lágrima brotó de su ojo y luego otra y otra más, las gotas saladas cayeron sobre el rostro de Naruto que apenas hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza a otro lado demasiado cansado como para despertar, Sasuke apenas y frunció un poco el ceño y siguió durmiendo, ¿Qué debería hacer?, salir de ahí y regresar a la mansión Hyuuga, hacer como que nunca había salido y tomarse una pastilla para evitar cualquier intento de formación de un nuevo ser en su vientre, ¿Cómo había sido tan estupida?, sin protección, sin importarle, las lagrimas surgieron con mayor fuerza de sus ojos, entre sueños Naruto se quejó porque llovía, con las escasas fuerzas que le restaban intentó liberar sus manos y arrojar al Uchiha de encima de ella pero al final no supo que hacer, él seguía dentro, podía sentirlo, aquello era demasiado, ni siquiera quería tocarlo.

Prohibido, sabía que era prohibido y de todas maneras lo había hecho, era una tonta, era más que una tonta, era la peor tonta sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sasuke giró la cabeza, hundió la nariz en su cuello y ronroneó, ella se castigó mentalmente por sentir escalofríos aún en esas circunstancias, lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas, para Naruto había estado lloviendo casi toda la noche, no que fuera a despertar de cualquier manera.

Hinata había leído hace mucho tiempo acerca del peso de un hombre que esta satisfecho, supuso que Sasuke había conseguido lo que quería y estaba satisfecho, por eso pesaba tanto y no se había despertado a pesar de sus débiles intentos por quitárselo de encima, ¿Y ella que había ganado?, un posible embarazo, que la gente la señalara por siempre y dos hombres dormidos, hasta ahora lo veía con claridad, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por las dudas, si hubiera sido fuerte.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con el dolor de cabeza más grande que hubiera tenido jamás, no podía respirar con normalidad, sus pechos dolían, dolían demasiado, Sasuke realmente debía estar muy satisfecho, pesaba demasiado, su espalda musculosa y su redondo trasero era lo que Hinata podía ver en la oscuridad, todo aquel cuerpo formado de músculos, aquel poderoso cuerpo aplastándola, peor aún, la dura complexión de Naruto bajo ella, su espalda en el trabajado pecho, sus piernas sobre sus musculosas piernas y su trasero… ¡No quería ni pensar donde estaba apoyado su trasero! Y sin embargo Naruto dormía como si nada a pesar de que estaba cargando con el peso de dos cuerpos, no parecía tener problemas para respirar, estaba claro que para él aquello no era nada, sus cuerpos eran muy diferentes.

Intentó despegar los dedos de Naruto de su cintura pero fue imposible, él se aferró aún más produciéndole daño y dolía, su centro dolía, ahora comprendía un poco aquella expresión de "desflorar" se sentía como una flor que se hubiera quedado sin pétalos, solitaria y triste.

Nunca antes sus redondos y grandes senos le habían parecido tan sofocantes como en ese momento, aplastados, clavándose dentro de ella y apretujados por el pecho de Sasuke, como dos pelotas a punto de reventar, enormes y dolorosos, impidiéndole respirar, doliendo.

Respiró lo más profundo que pudo, entre sueños Sasuke la sujetó de los hombros y la embistió, aquello la tomó por sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía?, ¿Aún dormido?, pero ella no estaba lista y a pesar de que estuviera adentro le dolió, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Eres mía- Sasuke susurró roncamente y ella sintió un nudo en su garganta, así que eso era, un objeto, algo que podían prestarse entre ellos como buenos amigos. Naruto ronroneó, seguía dormido.

-Te quiero Hina-chan- estaba babeándola un poco y había arrastrado el "chan" pero aquella simple confesión le provocó sonreír aunque sea débilmente, luego cerró los ojos.

Había soñado que Naruto, Sasuke y ella eran amigos, que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, que en realidad no había estado palpitante y desprotegida frente a ellos, que en realidad los días de infantil inocencia seguían, que seguía siendo Hinata Hyuuga una chica tímida y algo rara pero buena, una chica buena.

Tan vivido había sido el sueño que había sonreído y se había despertado sonriendo, Naruto dormía a su derecha, Sasuke a su izquierda, muy cerca de ella, haciéndola un ovillo, enredando sus piernas, con las manos entrelazadas, entre los dos le habían hecho una almohada con sus brazos, estaban profundamente dormidos y sonreían placidamente, satisfechos, se veían tan varoniles e imponentes que se sintió pequeña, por un momento ella no supo donde estaba, el sueño le había puesto las mejillas coloradas pero luego lo recordó al descubrir su desnudez y la de ellos, ¡Si había pasado!, Y ahora habían formado entre los dos una cárcel humana de donde jamás podría salir, se lo decían sus labios curvados en una sonrisa y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentar escapar y sabía que cualquier otra mujer podría llegar a sentirse inmensamente feliz pero no ella, no del todo al menos.

Porque ella había sido una chica buena, lo había sido, ya no lo era, ahora era una chica mala, lo sería por toda su vida, por ellos, por dejar que la compartieran, por no oponerse.

Y de nada valió que al despertar Naruto se hubiera acurrucado contra ella ronroneando algo que sonaba como "te amo mi Hina-chan, gatito precioso" mientras besaba partes prohibidas, ni que Sasuke la hubiera pegado a su varonil pecho haciéndole estremecerse por su masculina presencia mientras susurraba que la quería, al tiempo que acariciaba aquello que tanto le había dolido por la noche con aire seductor, no, porque sabía que eso era algo prohibido y aunque sabía que no había vuelta atrás, que estaría con ellos, que quizás —y no es que le aterrara precisamente— todas las noches de ese día en adelante gemiría de éxtasis y placer, también sabía que siempre, por todos los días de su vida lo sabría, que era una chica mala, porque aquello estaba prohibido, porque su consciencia se lo susurraría y no había vuelta de hoja, no era correcto, lo viera por donde lo viera.

Naruto empezó a morderla como un niño que degustara algo muy suave, lento, lento, Sasuke recorrió con su lengua, rápido, más rápido y ella cerró los ojos sintiendo aquel calor recorrerla, porque los pecados eran terriblemente placenteros, pero no por eso dejaban de ser pecados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hum, supongo que es mi venganza, por su deseo tan eufórico de lemon —y mi poca disponibilidad a hacerlo pero mi promesa de escribir lo que sea de la imagen que fuera— en fin que esto no fue precisamente feliz. De cualquier manera espero que les haya agradado —o lo que sea que se deba sentir en este caso—.

Agradecimientos a:

**Nathita**

**Misao Koishikawa **

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Diosa Luna**

**RAYMAR**

**Layill**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**YyessyY**

**Rukia-CC**

**Gpe mccartney**

**Shald120**

**Hinamel **

Como he visto que pasar las imágenes por correo resulta un problema por eso de que fanfiction quita las direcciones agréguenme a Facebook en caso de que quieran ver la imagen de este capitulo.

_8 de Enero del 2011 Sábado _


	13. De borrachos y rosas SakuKaka

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 13: De borrachos y rosas**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**13/50**

…

Sakura ciertamente no podía decir que ya fuera una mujer hecha y derecha, en muchos y variados aspectos seguía siendo una niña por más que se esforzara, después de todo a los diecisiete años por mucho que uno crea que tiene la edad suficiente lo cierto es que apenas se esta saliendo del cascarón.

Por supuesto, hay ocasiones en que ser una niña es agradable y otras en las que no.

Ese día se la había pasado en el hospital desde el amanecer, orden tras orden, una tras otra, la guerra había acabado pero las secuelas seguían y Sakura tenía la impresión de que seguirían hasta mucho después de que su efímera vida se apagara.

Los hombres lloraban como niños, se quejaban por dolor en lugares donde ya no había ni piernas ni brazos.

"Dolor fantasma" le había dicho Tsunade, Sakura no lo entendía de todo, no le gustaba tratar con cosas que no podía curar, así es como era ella, peleaba con denuedo para conseguir la felicidad de los demás, porque había aprendido que de esa manera le era de utilidad a Naruto y a Sasuke, a decir verdad todo había empezado por ellos dos, porque quería caminar a su lado y no tras ellos, porque quería conformar, realmente ser parte, del equipo siete como lo eran ellos. Pero en el camino se había dado cuenta de que en realidad amaba la medicina, sin saber cómo había terminado amando lo que en un principio sólo le traía dolores de cabeza.

—Usa bien tu chakra, si fallas el pez morirá. —En ese entonces tenía doce años y sus grandes ojos verdes se habían abiertos asustados, pero sólo había sido un momento, el temblor de sus manos sin embargo no se iba, mientras reunía chakra sus dedos temblaban convulsamente, veía como se tambaleaban frente a sus ojos a pesar de intentar frenarlos.

—¡No te pongas nerviosa! —Tsunade se lo había gritado pero a ser sincera no es que ella quisiera temblar en primer lugar, la frente se le perló de sudor, la respiración se le agitó—. ¡Es una vida Sakura! —Sí, su maestra siempre le había inculcado ver una vida con la misma importancia, una vida siempre sería una vida, por eso no pudo evitar el sentir una masa dolorosa en su garganta cuando el primer pez murió bajo sus manos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! —Pero Tsunade no era la clase de persona que le daría unas palmaditas en la espalda—, si quieres ser de utilidad estudia más y practica, no dejes de practicar, ¡Nunca! —Aquella frase no se había borrado jamás de su mente, desde entonces lo había sabido, que como el entrenamiento de Naruto y Sasuke su propio entrenamiento jamás terminaría, siempre habría algo nuevo que aprender.

—¡Sakura-san!

—¿Si? —su cabello rosa recogido en un moño alto apenas se balanceó con ella cuando giró hacía la enfermera que la llamaba.

—Hay un paciente que no puedo canalizar, tiene demasiado dolor y sus venas se estrechan y…

—Ya me encargo. —Le sonrió amablemente a la joven enfermera recordando sus primeros días en el hospital, la sensación de ser nueva en un lugar tan grande era increíblemente incomoda, en aquellos días Sakura tenía el sentimiento de que sobraba en todos lados, en las emergencias todos corrían como en un espectáculo mil veces puesto en escena, todos sabían exactamente que hacer y ella sólo podía pegarse a una pared intentando por lo menos no estorbar.

—¡Revise a ese enfermo doctora! —Y en aquellos instantes quería decir de manera aturdida que sólo era una estudiante, pero a los demás aquello parecía no importarles así que su mano cargada de chakra se deslizaba por el abdomen del herido, temblando, siempre temblando, ¿Y si se equivocaba?, ¿Y si no daba con el diagnostico?, ¿Y si se le pasaba algo?, cada día era un nuevo reto, cada día era jugar nuevamente a ser un investigador, a reunir datos, a armar un rompecabezas.

Con el tiempo venía la confianza y entonces Sakura podía hacer chequeos al tiempo que realizaba el diagnostico y el tratamiento, porque ella era así, la chica más inteligente de la academia, la persona con el control exacto de chakra para realizar aquella importante función.

—Sakura. —Cuando venía de regreso de canalizar al paciente Tsunade se la encontró de frente y abrió grandes los ojos con sorpresa.

—Hola Tsunade-sama.

—¿Qué es eso de "hola Tsunade-sama"?, ¡Estas aquí desde las cinco de la mañana!

—¿Qué sucede con eso Tsunade-sama? —Intrigada la joven ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¡Que son las diez de la noche y debiste haber terminado tu ronda a las cuatro!

—¿En serio?

—Por Dios Sakura deja de confundir los días, si vas a seguir en activo en el hospital y en las misiones de la aldea entonces por favor cumple los horarios o te vas a sobrecargar a ti misma.

—Lo lamento Tsunade-sama. —Bajando la nariz como un niño que acabara de ser regañado la joven intentó mantener la furia de su maestra baja.

—Maldición contigo Sakura, lárgate ahora mismo.

—¡Hai! —No valía la pena intentar contradecirla así que salió pitando del hospital apenas deshaciéndose el moño alto en el proceso y afianzando el protector ninja sobre su cabeza, ya afuera lanzó un amplio suspiro y se concentró en observar el cielo tachonado de estrellas, el viento pasó tras ella ondeando un poco el borde de su vestido, su madre se había pasado el día entero haciéndole una vestimenta como la que usaba cuando era niña, el vestido rojo con aberturas a los lados y el short corto, cuando era pequeña aquella ropa la había hecho parecer tierna pero ahora definitivamente hasta ella se daba cuenta de que atraía miradas.

—Ya me imagino lo que dirá Ino. —susurró para si misma guardándose una sonrisa y echo a andar, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que hacer, diez de la noche y la habían sacado del hospital, ganas de regresar a su casa la verdad es que no tenía porque iban a pasar una película muy tonta que su madre seguramente le obligaría a ver con ella si se le ocurría asomar las narices por ahí.

Ino estaba en una cita con Shikamaru, Naruto y Sasuke estaban de misión, desde que el Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea la vigilancia sobre él era constante y como el único que podía "controlarlo realmente" por así decirlo era Naruto aquellos dos habían tenido que estar tanto tiempo juntos que honestamente ya hasta parecían un matrimonio. Sakura no podía evitar partirse de risa cada vez que Naruto preguntaba donde estaban sus calzoncillos y Sasuke le contestaba de mala gana que los había echado a la lavadora porque apestaban y "¡Ya deja de hacer tanto mugrero, joder!", era realmente bueno ver a Sasuke gritando cosas como esas, como un joven común y corriente, como el muchacho que Konoha había soñado que fuera y no como el vengador sediento de sangre que había estado por destruirlos.

—¿Qué hago? —Dejo caer la cabeza con fatalidad, la verdad es que ella no era un adolescente común y corriente, en algunos aspectos era toda una adulta y en otros seguía siendo una niña y ese era su momento de ser niña, viernes por la noche y sus opciones eran encerrarse en su casa a ver una película vieja o… en realidad no había otra opción, ¿Qué no los muchachos normales siempre tenían planes para salir los fines de semana?, soltando un suspiro la joven de cabellos rosas pateó suavemente una piedrita que se atravesaba en su camino, por momentos tuvo unos sanos celos hacía Hinata, la joven era la personita más retraída, tímida e insegura que existiera en toda la faz del planeta pero teniendo a Kiba como mejor amigo no había fin de semana en que no saliera siendo halada por el muchacho. "¡Vamos Hinata, nos invitaron a una fiesta!" y aunque ella siempre respondía entre tartamudeos que a quien habían invitado era a él lo cierto es que siempre terminaba acompañándolo y pasando un buen rato.

—Ojala Naruto me llevara de acompañante alguna vez. —La joven soltó otro enorme suspiro, al parecer terminaría viendo aquella horrible película, mejor irse preparando mentalmente.

—¡Y entonces, entonces yo le dije que mi Sharingan lo copiaría todo y que no tenía oportunidad contra mí! —Se quedo quieta, completamente tiesa, no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?, aquella voz arrogante y arrastrada que había oído…

—¡Ea Sakura! —La voz de Anko apenas la hizo girar lo suficiente antes de que un peso casi muerto cayera sobre su hombro derecho.

—¿Pero que…?

—Se suponía que esta iba a ser mi noche de copas mensual con Kakashi, pero creo que competir entre nosotros a ver quien tomaba más fue mala idea. —Sujetándose la cabeza Anko hizo ademán de ponerse a vomitar y en acto reflejo Sakura retrocedió sujetando por el brazo a su —ahora lo notaba— borracho profesor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sólo cuida de Kakashi. —Intentando recomponerse la mujer de cabellos negros sacudió un poco la cabeza y dando tumbos por la calle empezó a caminar en dirección a… bueno, no es que Sakura fuera adivina para saber a donde se dirigía.

—¡Pero oye, Anko-san! —Sin embargo era en vano, la mujer ya se había ido dejándola a ella con su nada gloriosa carga.

—Sa-ku-ra-chaaaan, ¿Eres tú? —Bien, aquel tono arrastrado y meloso de su sensei ni lo conocía ni le agradaba.

—¿Por qué tomó tanto Kakashi-sensei? —Su voz fría y neutra no consiguió que el hombre borrara esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sakura-chan ¿Te pusiste a dieta?, has enflacado.

—¡Que le importa! —Repentinamente cabreada le soltó un golpe en la frente pero a ultimo momento apenas le dio un rozón, después de todo si había bajado de peso, consecuencias de la guerra se suponía.

—Sakura-chan, solo me preocupo por ti, hace mucho que no te veía.

—Eso es porque usted siempre anda metido en misiones Kakashi-sensei. —La joven arqueó una ceja.

—Misiones… —Él arrastró la palabra y ella soltó un bufido.

—Ya en serio, ¿Cómo se le ocurre competir en alcohol contra Anko-san?

—Sakura-chan, tu cabello ha crecido.

—No me cambie la conversación, ¡Y quite su barbilla de…! —Pero ya Kakashi había acomodado la barbilla sobre su hombro al tiempo que le rodeaba el otro hombro con un brazo.

—¡Sakura-chan te quiero tanto!

—Esa declaración de amor me habría servido cuando tenía doce años y pensaba que prefería a los chicos en vez de a mí, ¡No ahora!

—En aquel entonces también te quería más que a ellos, me dabas menos problemas.

—Tan vago como siempre. —La joven dejo escapar un molesto bufido poniéndose una mano sobre la cintura.

—¡De verdad, de verdad, te quiero más! —Aunque debía admitir que ver a Kakashi diciendo sandeces era divertido, que recordara nunca antes lo había visto tan tonto, pensar que el sake lo ponía así.

—Lo voy a llevar a su casa Kakashi-sensei. —Pero antes de que pudiera sujetar su mano y echar a andar él se echó sobre ella como queriendo darle un beso, su mano libre queriendo alcanzar su cintura, fastidiada Sakura paró el avance de su rostro con una mano y con la otra pellizcó de manera sistemática la mano que intentaba rozar el contorno de sus caderas.

—¡Te quiero!

—Tan pervertido como Jiraiya-san. —masculló entre dientes y giró la mirada en dirección contraria pero sus blancas mejillas se colorearon sin que pudiera evitarlo muy a pesar de su ceño fruncido y su boca contraída en un falso mohín de disgusto.

—Sakura-chan, me gustas mucho.

—No es un niño para andar diciendo esas cosas Kakashi-sensei. —Lo sujetó de la mano que él tenía apoyada sobre su hombro y lo instó a caminar, obediente como un cachorrito él trastabilló a su lado.

—A veces me gustaría volver a ser un niño. —Su único ojo visible cerrado y sonriendo de esa manera que tenía él de sonreír que hacía que incluso se notara el gesto bajo su mascara.

—No entiendo para que querría algo así. —Viéndolo de reojo Sakura arqueó una ceja.

—A ti no te gustaría, a veces…

—¡No se duerma, me niego a cargarlo!

—No me iba a dormir. —Aunque se notaba a leguas que estaba mintiendo.

—Usted no deja de darme problemas.

—Lo lamento… —Sus pies volviéndose un poco más pesados, un tanto más arrastrados—. En realidad no quería tomar el ojo de Obito, lo siento tanto Rin… lo siento tanto…

—Ah. —avergonzada Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo confundida, o quizás no, tal vez Kakashi había llegado al punto donde ya no le importaba revelar lo que con tanto empeño había ocultado siempre—. Kakashi-sensei, acuérdese que aún sigo a su lado, soy Sakura.

—Lo sé. —Con naturalidad él descansó aún más la barbilla en su hombro apretando más el agarre de su brazo—. Pero hoy hace mucho años la obligue a ella, el ojo de Obito… todo en lo que creía…

—Olvídelo Kakashi-sensei.

—Hay cosas que no hay que olvidar… —Empezaba a arrullarse—, para que no pasen de nuevo.

—Sentémonos ahí. —Cansada de ir arrastrando su peso Sakura se dejo caer con él en una banca, como un recuerdo tardío pensó que había sido en aquel lugar donde se había despedido de Sasuke en su infancia.

—Sakura-chan… —susurró su nombre y se apretó a ella, por un momento Sakura contempló el darle un puñetazo que lo mandara a volar hasta la torre Hokage pero la mano tibia y grande de él rodeando su delgado cuerpo le hizo recapitular las cosas, después de todo no se podía mandar a volar a un maestro cuando estaba en un momento de crisis.

—Usted si que me da problemas. —Llevándose una mano a la frente la joven negó suavemente con la cabeza y pasó a acomodar al hombre sobre sus piernas, la cabeza de Kakashi se acomodó en su regazo como si fuera un gato.

—Sasuke al final volvió, ¿Nee Sakura?

—Lo hizo. —Sonrió y él sonrió con ella, los cabellos plateados de Kakashi realmente se veían encantadores bajo la luz de la luna, recordaba haber tenido el mismo pensamiento cuando siendo niña el hombre la había rescatado en medio de la noche de una explosión, siempre que algo así ocurría Kakashi la protegía a ella, en el pasado había creído que se debía a que era la más débil pero ahora creía que era por su condición de mujer y aquello en realidad no era tan malo, no cuando hacía que Kakashi se comportara como un caballero.

—Sakura, ¿Aun amas a Sasuke?

—No, —y era cierto—, aunque ahora le tengo un inmenso cariño, al igual que a Naruto.

—¿Amas a Naruto?

—Sí. —bajó la mirada, un mechón de cabellos rosas cubrió sus ojos—. Pero soy una tonta, no supe explicarle, no supe distinguir que lo amaba como al mas fiel de los hermanos, como al más querido de mis amigos, lo amo tanto que daría la vida por él, pero no era el amor que creía, no, no lo era.

—Es difícil darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, ¿Verdad?

—Lo es.

—Creo que te amo. —Sakura sonrió divertida.

—¿En serio? —Las cosas que se inventaban los hombres cuando estaban borrachos.

—Siempre ame como se encendían tus ojos verdes cuando veías a Sasuke, eras muy tierna, tonta y tierna, me daban ganas de jalarte las mejillas y reírme de ti por siempre.

—Eso no es amable. —un tic surgió en la ceja de la joven.

—También amaba cuando le pegabas a Naruto sin justificación y luego cuando te diste cuenta de lo mucho que él valía la manera en que intentabas ayudarlo aunque no fuera suficiente.

—Parece que usted amaba muchas cosas.

—También amaba que hicieras esos ruiditos de bebe cuando dormías, —él siguió hablando sin hacer caso a la previa interrupción—, amaba que siguieras a Sasuke a pesar de que él se portaba borde contigo, esperaba que te quedaras con él por mucho que te dijera cosas desagradables porque estaba seguro de que a su manera él también te quería, no te amaba pero te quería y aunque fuera Naruto quien te amaba de verdad tú seguías a Sasuke aunque no te mereciera. —Su único ojo visible se clavó en lo alto de una estrella.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Y si Sasuke me hubiera escuchado hubiera terminado contigo y entonces yo habría terminado con Rin porque tú eres Rin y yo soy Sasuke y Naruto es Obito pero… por mi culpa murió Obito…

—Ya le dije que olvide eso. —La atmosfera empezaba a volverse melancólica, con parsimonia la joven retiró los cabellos plateados de su frente.

—Rin me dejo, tu dejaste a Sasuke, por eso…

—Yo no soy Rin. —Sakura puntualizó secamente.

—Yo no soy Sasuke. —Kakashi a su vez volvió a mirarla a ella, fueron largos momentos y entonces Sakura se inclinó y besó la tela que cubría sus labios.

—Ya lo sé.

—Yo te quiero… —Una lagrima surcó la mejilla del hombre mientras se aferraba a los hombros de su antigua alumna—. Sakura. —Y entonces a ella no le importó que la mano del hombre se deslizara lentamente hasta caer inerte sobre su muslo, tampoco le importó que la respiración de Kakashi se volviera acompasada al son de su profundo sueño, simplemente se acomodó mejor en la banca y doblando las piernas por abajo del cuerpo del hombre lo subió de tal manera que su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho.

—Creo que yo también lo quiero Kakashi-sensei. —Y probablemente volviera a estar equivocada como la niña que era, pero por ese momento, por ese instante sentía que con Kakashi a su lado se convertía lentamente en una mujer, y no había prisas, esperaría.

—Me enamore de una rosa… —Pero Sakura no alcanzó a oírlo porque hablaba entre sueños, por eso y porque se sentía demasiado bien ahí para pensar en algo más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **no tengo perdón, tarde demasiado, ¿A mi favor?, no terminaría de contarles las locuras de las prácticas, tanto de cirugía como del hospital. Esta vez un KakashixSakura porque después de todo este fic es en sí un reto, ¿No?

Agradecimientos a:

**Namikaze Rock**

**YyessyY**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**RAYMAR**

**Nathita**

**Layill**

**Megan de sabaku noo**

**Lu Hatake**

**Rukia-CC**

**Cindy Ookami**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Hinamel**

**Tsukia-Lua-Ookami**

**Abril uchiha**

**Adlgutie**

**Tsuki-hime**

**MaOkO**

A todos mil gracias por sus comentarios, si quieren las imágenes por favor agréguenme a Facebook porque con el correo tengo muchos problemas, si quieren que haga un capitulo de una imagen en particular, por favor déjenmelo en un review, la dirección con separaciones.

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer Ciao

_3 de Abril del 2011 Domingo _


	14. Verde ShikaHina

**IMÁGENES **

**Imagen 14:**** Verde**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**14/50**

…**..**

Hinata caminó lentamente, casi dolorosamente, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, que Naruto a quien amaba era a Sakura, pero ¿Por que tenía que enterarse de esa manera que su relación ya era oficial?, es decir, todo el mundo lo veía venir, Naruto el hombre que dentro de poco se volvería Hokage y Sakura Haruno la mejor medic-nin de todas las aldeas ninja, tan buena en lo que hacía que ya había superado a Tsunade-sama.

—¡Sakura-chan te amo! —Ella había pasado por el puesto de ramen no porque quisiera verlo a él ni cosa parecida, para su desgracia había sido una desafortunada casualidad, ese día se suponía que iría a entrenar con Kiba y Shino, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían y se encontraba sumamente feliz por el hecho a pesar de que el día era sombrío. Habían quedado de verse en el campo de entrenamiento diez, como en los viejos tiempos, pero antes Hinata le había prometido a Hanabi que pasaría por el centro y le avisaría a Moegi que su hermana se retrasaría un poco, había aceptado el encargo porque no debía desviarse demasiado y además iba temprano a la cita con sus compañeros.

—También te amo Naruto baka… —La respuesta de Sakura había sido lo mismo que si se hubiera echado encima un balde de agua helada, no, peor, había sido como si su corazón se detuviera y toda su sangre se quedara estática dejando a su cuerpo sin oxigeno. Ni siquiera supo como es que siguió caminando, tenía el vago recuerdo de que los ojos le picaban, que los pies se negaban a seguir, que su corazón se estrujaba impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente.

A medio camino se olvidó del asunto de Moegi y caminó como autómata por las calles de Konoha, a su alrededor la gente reía, gritaba, se insultaban, corrían, carcajadas y un despertar que empezaba a abrazar a una acariciadora primavera, pero ella no podía ser participe de todo aquello, en su mente sólo se repetía sin cesar la misma idea "Naruto esta con Sakura" y para nadie era una sorpresa y no debía de serlo tampoco para ella, pero aún así no podía evitarlo, ¡Había esperado por tanto tiempo!, lo había amado desde que era una niña, desde el día aquel en el que él la había salvado sin conocerla, desde que siendo niños él había arriesgado su integridad por ella.

Amargas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos perdiéndose por sus mejillas, su largo flequillo ocultó su tristeza al resto de las personas, sí, había soñado tontamente que quizás algún día Naruto se fijaría en ella, en un mundo paralelo, en una vida aparte quizás él la notara, tal vez la vería a los ojos y notara que sus pupilas no eran desagradables, tal vez sus sonrojos dejaran de convertirse en una cosa rara para pasar a ser un gesto adorable, tal vez notara su largo cabello con tintes azules… todo falsas ilusiones, ¿Cómo podía compararse una chica rara y apocada con Sakura, una mujer fuerte y decidida?, Hinata no podía evitarlo, admiraba a Sakura, le hubiera gustado ser como ella, tener su temple, su fuerza, su arrojo.

Recordaba sin embargo que una vez Sakura se había sentado al borde de las escaleras, sus hermosos ojos verdes un tanto perdidos.

—¿Pasa algo Sakura-san? —No había podido evitar preguntarle, por lo general la joven de cabello rosa no solía perderse en divagaciones.

—¿Te digo una cosa Hinata? —La voz de la joven medico sonaba lejana y Hinata fue consciente de que hablaba con ella sólo porque era la primer persona que se había cruzado en su camino en un momento en el que lo necesitaba.

—Si usted gusta Sakura-san.

—Yo en verdad amaba a Sasuke-kun. —Hinata se preguntó si debía hacer algún comentario, pero como la cabeza se le quedo hueca en aquel instante prefirió permanecer en silencio—. Yo en verdad lo amaba, —Sakura continuó—, lo había amado desde que éramos niños así que no podía ver a nadie más que a él, ¡Que tonta!

—¿Tonta? —Hinata preguntó suavemente sin entender porque se insultaba a si misma por amar tanto a alguien.

—¿No lo ves Hinata? —Finalmente la joven de cabellos rosas elevó la mirada, sus ojos verdes brillando—. Porque yo amaba tanto a Sasuke-kun no podía ver a las demás personas que me rodeaban, una nunca debe vivir sólo para un hombre, mucho menos cuando ese hombre no te corresponde.

—Oh. —Las mejillas se le colorearon de manera escandalosa pensando que Sakura lo decía por ella, por el amor que incondicionalmente le tenía a Naruto, pero luego recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que podría ser así, podría ser que Sakura —a su manera— quisiera darle un consejo, pero la historia que le había contado era cierta, porque realmente la joven estudiante de Tsunade había amado a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, por eso…

—Por eso yo… —La joven dejó que las lagrimas resbalaran hasta el suelo, no podía odiar a Naruto, ¡Eso nunca!, él había sido su camino, su luz, le estaría eternamente agradecida, pero tampoco podía odiar a Sakura, no, porque ella era todo lo que le hubiera gustado ser, porque Sakura era ruda pero amable, buena pero fuerte y cuando Sakura sonreía al curar a una persona uno tenía la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien, que las cosas se iban a arreglar. No, no podía enojarse con ninguno de los dos, ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos de que se hubiera enamorado de Naruto sin que él le hubiera dado ningún indicio de que correspondía sus sentimientos?

—¿Y ahora que hago? —Se sentía vacía y terrible así que desvió su camino y se adentró a un lugar donde ni el olfato de Kiba ni los bichos de Shino pudieran encontrarla, no quería enfrentar a sus amigos llorosa y necesitada de cariño, no, por una vez deseaba sonreír y hacer de cuenta que no pasaba nada aunque no fuera cierto. Intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies se escurrió de cualquier manera entre la gente y siguió caminando, caminó hasta que perdió el sentido de sus pasos, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas y entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde se encontraba pero no le importó, se sentó a los pies de un enorme árbol y dejó que el viento secara sus ojos, había pensado que estando sola podría llorar y gemir a su antojo pero ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, su mente había quedado en un aturdidor estado en blanco.

Lentamente dejó que su barbilla reposara sobre sus rodillas, se sentía cansada, demasiado pesada, la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar y a esas alturas no sabía si lloraba por Naruto, por ser demasiado poca cosa frente a Sakura o por su propia inutilidad.

Estaba por echarse a llorar nuevamente cuando lo notó con vergüenza, que no se encontraba sola, a varios metros se encontraba tirado Shikamaru, los ojos cerrados y las manos a modo de almohada, seguramente se había quedado dormido observando las nubes, apocada y sintiéndose más tonta de lo que ya se sentía Hinata se paró rápidamente del lugar y salió corriendo intentando hacerlo lo más suavemente posible para no despertarlo, lo que no supo al huir de él dándole la espalda fue que el joven abrió un ojo y la observó marcharse, cuando la figura de la joven se perdió en la lejanía volvió a cerrar su ojo e inhaló profundamente, se preguntaba porque habría estado llorando, pero definitivamente aquel no era asunto suyo y no quería meterse en algo tan problemático.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No era que Hinata no quisiera comer, era simplemente que no tenía apetito, demasiadas cosas se agolpaban en su mente y en su corazón, demasiado sufrimiento para ir cargándolo a cuestas sin decirle nada a nadie, en el clan nadie había notado su cambio, demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos no habían notado que la joven heredera se retraía aún más en si misma, no notaban sus prolongados silencios ni sus largos suspiros, la manera en que siempre dejaba el plato a medio terminar y la palidez que últimamente no abandonaba su rostro.

Ella lo sabía, que nadie lo notaría, Shino y Kiba habían intentado sacarle la verdad pero habían desistido cuando con los ojos anegados en lágrimas ella había murmurado que no quería recordar algo que le hacía daño. Neji que usualmente siempre se fijaba más en ella había salido en una larga misión y Hanabi era demasiado joven para comprender problemas de amores así que simplemente había dado por sentado que todo era un problema de barriga.

Aquellos días fueron tan extraños que incluso Hinata misma empezó a dudar de lo que había ocasionado el cambio en ella en primer lugar, solía ponerse su pesada chamarra y caminar sin rumbo fijo por la aldea, horas y horas en la más completa soledad, entonces no pensaba en nadie ni escuchaba a nadie, sólo el constante ir y venir de su cabeza, sabía que el amor de Naruto nunca había sido suyo, ni siquiera remotamente, por eso ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva se preguntaba si no era acaso que se había aferrado a Naruto por ser lo más lógico que alguien hubiera podido hacer en su caso, por supuesto, no iba a negar que con el paso del tiempo había acabado por amarlo, eso no cambiaría de la noche a la mañana, era solamente que ahora las cosas empezaban a tomar un mayor sentido.

¿Qué hubiera hecho otra niña sola en su caso?, se suponía que el clan Hyuuga no dependía de los demás para alcanzar sus metas, pero ella no era como el resto de su familia, ella era tímida, retraída, insegura y débil, ¿No era todo eso patético?, con un suspiro se dejo caer en el suelo, se había salido de su casa sin desayunar y empezaba a cansarse por la falta de alimento.

—¿Has bajado un poco de peso, no? —Hinata se asustó al notar a alguien a escasos metros de ella, sobre todo porque no lo había notado antes.

—¿Shikamaru-kun?

—Estaba observando las nubes, pero si te importuno puedo irme.

—N-no, no es necesario. —tartamudeó y luego enrojeció como era común en ella, sólo que esta vez su sonrojo no fue tan marcado como lo era antes.

—Últimamente te notó algo ausente. —El joven dejó la frase al aire, ella encogió la cabeza.

—N-no creo estar ausente Shikamaru-kun. —Pero sabía que era una mentira, ella misma sentía que no era ella.

—Bueno, ¿Quién soy yo para decir algo como eso, cierto? —El joven se encogió de hombros y volvió a tirarse sobre el pasto—. Soy yo quien siempre se aísla del mundo para ver nubes.

—E-eso me parece agradable. —En realidad Hinata no supo porque había dicho eso, ciertamente siempre le había parecido que Shikamaru era un niño muy relajado en la academia, siempre saltándose las clases diciendo algo como "problemático" y tirándose en cualquier lugar a ver el cielo, a veces a Hinata le hubiera gustado ser un poquito como él, sólo unos instantes, para olvidarse que pertenecía al estricto clan Hyuuga y debía dar una imagen que no tenía ni por asomo.

-¡Oh, es agradable! —Él exclamó sonriendo complacido, sus torneados brazos sirviéndole de almohada y el chaleco Jounnin abierto mostrando su trabajado abdomen bajo la playera negra, Shikamaru había sido el único que había pasado el examen Jounnin de ese año, Hinata sospechaba que Sakura también lo hubiera pasado de haberse presentado pero la joven había esperado que Naruto alcanzara su nivel para presentarse el año que venía juntos.

—Pareces muy relajado Shikamaru-kun… —acotó algo sólo porque no sabía que hacer en aquel lugar con un compañero al que a duras penas le había dirigido la palabra anteriormente.

—Y tú pareces tener problemas. —comentó cómo si cualquier cosa, los ojos cerrados la pose relajada.

—¡Yo no…!

—Ven a ver las nubes conmigo, quizás lo que te falta es relajarte.

—Esto… —Intentó negarse pero después se dio cuenta de que no había razón por la cual no hacer lo que él le sugería así que se acostó a un prudente metro de él y cruzando los brazos sobre su abdomen elevó los ojos al cielo, los primeros minutos su cabeza bullía en pensamientos acerca de la ridiculez de lo que estaba haciendo, si acaso toda la aldea notaba su estado de animo como lo hacía Shikamaru, ¿Sabrían Naruto y Sakura lo que estaba sufriendo por su noviazgo?, después sus pensamientos empezaron a volverse más vagos, ¿Acaso los del clan no habían notado nada raro en ella aún?, ¿Esa nube que pasaba tenía forma de borreguito?, y esa otra, ¿Acaso era una abeja?, entre caballitos voladores, solecitos y cosas demasiado amorfas para sacarles parecido con algo empezó a sentir un estado de somnolencia, su visión empezó a verse afectada por el caer de sus pestañas, su cuerpo se sintió liviano y sin venir a cuento se pintó una sonrisa en su cara, aunque ni ella misma supo porque.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No era que ver las nubes con Shikamaru se hubiese vuelto una rutina, era simplemente que a veces coincidían, no siempre, era sólo un par de veces por semana, cómo él era Jounnin solía tener bastantes misiones que lo apartaban de la aldea y a pesar de sus sentimientos encontrados ella debía seguir atendiendo a los mandatos que reclamaban el uso del Byakugan para el bien de la aldea.

Pero de cualquier manera había veces que coincidían, a Shikamaru no le gustaba tocar temas serios, por lo general intercambiaban frases acerca del clima, una que otra misión, Kurenai y su hijo, cosas así.

Por supuesto que encontrarle formas a las nubes era una de las cosas en las que Hinata había descubierto que era buena y Shikamaru solía sonreír cada que ella mencionaba una nueva forma a algo que no parecía ser más que bolas blancas sobre bolas blancas.

—Eso no se me había ocurrido. —El muchacho sonreía de medio lado y ella sonreía también, un poco más apagado, un poco menos efusivo y un poco más sonrojada, pero sonreía y eso era algo que últimamente no se había dado el lujo de hacer.

Shikamaru siempre terminaba durmiéndose, a pesar de que hiciera calor o que hubiera mosquitos, ella dormía a veces y en otras ocasiones seguía viendo las nubes aunque ya no pudiera comentarle a él lo que le parecían, en otras ocasiones cerraba los ojos y pensaba, los sentimientos por Naruto no desaparecían pero habían dejado de ser dolorosos, últimamente incluso podía imaginarlo sonriendo al lado de Sakura y entonces no era precisamente tristeza lo que sentía, había deseado tanto que alguien notara a Naruto cómo lo hacía ella que el hecho de que fuera Sakura quien finalmente lo había reconocido carecía de importancia.

A veces cuando abría los ojos Shikamaru la estaba viendo fijamente, las primeras veces se había sonrojado enormemente diciendo incoherencias, pero él siempre tenía una razón para aquello: "_Se te había subido un bicho", "Pensé que te habías dormido" _o "_Va siendo hora de volver a casa", _a veces las razones por las que él la veía no tenían sentido del todo pero Hinata había aprendido que aquello no importaba realmente y si él quería verla sólo porque sí carecía de importancia también.

Se dio cuenta de que el tiempo a su lado había empezado a pasar cuando se descubrió a si misma preparando el almuerzo para los dos, Shikamaru la había incitado —de una forma que aún no acababa a comprender— a comer de nuevo de manera regular, Hinata aún recordaba la primera vez que el joven había probado su comida.

—Naruto me había comentado ya esto, no le creí porque tiende a exagerar, pero sinceramente cocinas realmente bien. —El halago tuvo la cualidad de hacerle enrojecer hasta las orejas y aunque musitó un "No es para tanto" Shikamaru no volvió a comentar el asunto ni ella a sacarlo a la luz, aunque desde entonces los almuerzos juntos se volvieron rutina.

Hinata gustaba de sentarse hasta que el cansancio la obligaba a acostarse sobre el verde pasto, los rayos de sol cayendo en suaves raudales y el zacate brillando fresco bajo sus manos, últimamente Hinata empezaba a relacionar el verde con Shikamaru, suponía que era porque era el único de ellos que usaba de manera casi religiosa el chaleco Jounnin, su cabello oscuro siempre permanecía en ese estado tieso regándose bajo su cabeza mientras miraba las nubes.

Con el paso de los días él cada vez se dormía más rápido y entonces Hinata ya no se ocupaba en mirar las nubes sino que giraba tímidamente hacía él, le gustaba ver la manera en la que el sol producía sombras en su nariz recta, también le gustaba ver su cuello ancho enmarcado por la playera negra, sus manos grandes de hombre y sus brazos torneados que siempre usaba a modo de almohada.

Después de muchos minutos admirando su rostro solía admirarlo todo, las piernas abiertas enfundadas por el pantalón oscuro, su tranquila respiración y la manera en la que todo él le traía calma, a veces al observarlo pensaba que le gustaría ser como él, tranquilo, relajado, fuerte, prudente e inteligente, estaba segura de que de ser alguien así conseguiría mayor aceptación en su clan.

Pero ella no era él y entonces, cuando Shikamaru abría los ojos y la veía fijamente antes de decir "Hora de regresar", a ella le aliviaba no ser él, porque entonces siempre podía ver esos ojos oscuros como la eternidad clavados en ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Tan, tan, tan. —Hanabi tarareaba alguna canción al tiempo que movía de un lado a otro sus pequeñas caderas, Hinata estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, el sol entrado con sus calidos rayos, Shikamaru había salido en una misión muy larga, había murmurado entre sueños que se iría por casi un mes a Suna y que aquello era problemático, en aquel momento Hinata había sonreído apenas curvando sus labios, a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo al lado del joven aún no tenía la seguridad ni la confianza para decirle que lo extrañaría así que simplemente se limitó a murmurar un "Que te vaya muy bien Shikamaru-kun" en respuesta, el joven había asentido ligeramente con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, a Hinata le dio la impresión de que estaba un tanto fastidiado pero se imaginó que sería por el calor que hacía ese día.

—¡Ta-ra-ra-ta-ra-ta-ra! —La menor de las Hyuugas seguía en lo suyo tarareando alguna canción pegajosa, Hinata observó detenidamente sus pequeños tobillos moverse al son de la tonada, ciertamente Hanabi era una persona con bastante gracia natural, era divertido verla.

—¿Qué ves Hinata-neechan? —Finalmente la pequeña giró hacía su hermana.

—Que eres muy buena bailando. —La heredera contestó con simpleza.

—Es porque ha llegado un montón de ropa, el señor feudal se lo ha regalado a Ottou-san para las reuniones venideras. —La menor sonrió ampliamente al revelar su secreto, Hinata parpadeó.

—¿Ropa?

—Tiene un estilo diferente, a papá no le ha agradado demasiado pero piensa que deberíamos usarla para acostumbrarnos.

—¿Qué clase de ropa es?

—¡Quieres verla! —Los ojos de Hanabi chispearon—, la verdad me daba un poco de corte ir y probarme la ropa yo sola, pero si vienes conmigo…

—Supongo que podría. —La joven heredera colocó sus pequeños pies sobre la tarima de madera—. Si a Ottou-san no le importa.

—Ottou-san fue quien dijo que usáramos la ropa. —La pequeña sonrió ampliamente, Hinata le contestó con una sonrisa más moderada y ambas echaron a andar hacía el salón que en algún tiempo, que ninguna de las dos recordaba, había sido de su fallecida madre.

—¿Esta ahí dentro? —Hinata señaló una enorme caja, Hanabi como respuesta se abalanzó a abrirla.

—Si no me equivoco hay ropa para nosotras dos, para Neji y hasta para Ottou-san, pero no creo que Ottou-san éste muy feliz con la idea de vestir esta ropa.

—Oh. —Hinata entendió al instante el desencanto que seguramente sufriría su padre, la ropa era bastante simple, vestidos veraniegos, ropa casual, nada que ver con las pesadas y tradicionales vestimentas que el clan Hyuuga solía llevar encima.

—Seguro que Neji-niisan se niega a ponerse esto. —Hanabi sacó unas bermudas y las tiró al suelo con una risita mientras seguía hurgando—. Creo que todos estos vestidos son para ti Hinata-neesan, a mí me vendrían demasiado grandes. —Hinata no supo muy bien cómo, pero terminó con al menos una docena de vestidos en diferentes tonalidades pastel, la mayoría de tirantes y pequeños.

—No creo que me vayan bien…

—Hinata-neesan, con lo mucho que has adelgazado no me sorprendería que te quedaran flojos, la verdad.

Y así había terminado en su habitación, en ropa interior y sacando y metiéndose vestidos por la cabeza, luchando con cintas y sonrojándose al por mayor ante cada nuevo modelito, tenía una vaga idea de lo que el señor feudal quería ver al mandarle esa ropa, sin embargo era diferente, no sabría definirlo muy bien en realidad, pero llevar encima esa ropa la hacía sentir de cierta manera libre, ¿Era comprensible lo que decía?, seguramente no.

Desde que recordaba sólo había llevado dos variedades de ropa: su traje de entrenamiento y kimonos, los kimonos eran bonitos, pero debía admitir que en verano eran sumamente sofocantes, además que caminar con unos pasos tan cortos siempre causaba molestia en Kiba quien solía apurarla para no llegar tarde al festival o a donde quiera que se dirigieran.

El vestido era diferente, nunca antes había dejado ver tanto de sus piernas y no era desagradable, además los colores iban bien con ella, sonrojada tuvo el pensamiento de que se veía bien, tenía que admitirlo, ser femenina y verse bien era una de las cosas que menos le preocupaban, lo importante para ella siempre había sido entrenar y ser mejor para así poder caminar al lado de Naruto, jamás se imaginó que podría caminar al lado del rubio de una manera que no fuera aquella.

Así que descubrir una feminidad que no sabía que tenía a esas alturas de su vida no podía más que asombrarla de la manera más grata. Esa tarde se la pasó descubriéndose a si misma, cambiando su cabello ya de un lado ya para el otro, comprobando ante el espejo las ondas que levantaba su vestido al caminar, el contraste de su piel con el tenue color, aquel aire infantil y a la vez sugerente que provocaban los listones y los encajes.

Finalmente salió de su cuarto, sonrojada por su atrevimiento, el sencillo vestido celeste pegándose a su piel, los pies calzados con unas sandalias cualquiera, nunca recorrer la mansión Hyuuga había sido tan emocionante, ciertamente nadie le había prestado atención y no había nadie a quien enseñarle el secreto de ser mujer que apenas había descubierto, pero de cualquier manera estaba bien, porque cuando regresó a su cuarto y se echó sobre la cama una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se sintió tonta y feliz a la vez, tan infantil que los listones que apresaban su cintura parecieron reírse con ella.

A partir de ese día empezó a usar vestidos siempre que estuviera en su casa y no hubiera indicio de ninguna misión, se sentía libre cuando el aire acariciaba sus piernas, cuando trepaba a algún lugar y sabía que sus muslos se descubrían un poco, se sentía mujer aunque nadie más que ella pudiera verlo.

Tanto se había acostumbrado a llevar esa ropa en casa que cuando Neji regresó de su misión, sucio, desaliñado y cansado ella salió a recibirle como siempre lo hacía.

—¡Neji-niisan, has vuelto! —Giró hacía él con una serena sonrisa adornando su cara, él la observó con los ojos bien abiertos tanto tiempo que ella empezó a pensar que algo andaba mal con él y justo iba a preguntar que era lo que le pasaba cuando él llegó de dos trancos hasta ella, la sujetó del brazo y le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla que le coloreó hasta las orejas.

—La dejo un par de meses y me encuentro a una Hinata-sama diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Esta usted más guapa, esa ropa le sienta bien. —Sinceramente no supo si Neji dijo más, simple y sencillamente sintió que el viento entraba demasiado rápido bajo su falda, que sus piernas eran incapaces de sostenerla y que la mano de su primo en su cintura no la iba a dejar mal parada, así que se desmayo, algo que Neji, por más que creyera que su prima había cambiado en su ausencia, veía venir con un suspiro.

Después de ese día Hinata siguió poniéndose vestidos para estar en casa siempre y cuando Neji no estuviera por ahí, pero con el paso del tiempo se le fue olvidando, eso y que Neji jamás había vuelto a hacer algún comentario ni a besarla de aquella manera, así que terminó por olvidar la incomodidad que le causaba el que su primo la viera, finalmente incluso era capaz de salir a los jardines y regar sus flores usando los vestidos, frescos y etéreos, quizás un poco como lo era ella.

Con el paso del tiempo también fue olvidándose un poco del dolor que la consumía, a veces al acostarse en su cama se encontraba con que ya no soñaba con dorados campos de trigo sino con un extenso bosque verde, pasto, árboles y hojas, todo verde y arriba el cielo blanco, formando figuras de diferentes tamaños.

Esos sueños eran los más felices y Hinata invariablemente despertaba recordando los ojos negros de Shikamaru y aquel rostro mitad aburrimiento mitad paz que se transformaba al dormir.

Últimamente pensaba en él más de la cuenta, se suponía que era porque al irse no se habían dicho demasiadas cosas y viéndolo en reversa Hinata creía que no le había agradecido adecuadamente, Shikamaru había sido para ella un gran apoyo cuando se encontraba tan mal aunque quizás ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta cabal de ello.

Bajo la luz de la luna o del sol la joven suspiraba y se decía que le agradecería adecuadamente cuando volviera a verlo, sin embargo el joven no regresaba y ella sentía cada vez con mayor fuerza ganas de ir a tenderse en el lugar de siempre y observar las nubes.

Finalmente se decidió a ir sola, se calzó sus sandalias ninja, se puso su pantalón lila que le quedaba incluso más holgado que antes y se echó encima la pesada chamarra, atravesó la aldea y se echó donde siempre, obviamente la falta de Shikamaru era notable, pero aquello no importaba demasiado en esos instantes, se concentró en respirar hondamente, en sentir el pasto bajo sus dedos, a observar las nubes pasar, en su cabello desparramado a su alrededor y entonces pensó que estar echada ahí, con su vestido, debía ser incluso mucho más relajante, así Hinata Hyuuga sería simplemente una chica más, alguien libre por unos minutos, alguien un poco más como Shikamaru.

A partir de entonces fue así, dos veces a la semana iba a tirarse a ver las nubes con un vestido diferente, Shikamaru aún no volvía de Suna y había pasado mucho más del mes que supuestamente iba a durar la misión en primer lugar.

Una vez Neji la había acompañado pero se había fastidiado con los mosquitos, porque el pasto le picaba y porque era completamente incapaz de encontrarle formas a las nubes, de cualquier manera a Hinata le había parecido de lo más tierno que aguantara con valentía todo aquello para estar un rato con ella.

Otro día quien la había acompañado había sido Kiba, pero el joven sólo había podido estar acostado un par de minutos, después de eso se había puesto a correr por todo el campo con Akamaru y aunque Hinata se había reído de lo lindo viéndolo gritar sus consabidos "Yahoo" el joven Inuzuka había sentenciado que ver nubes no era para él así que esperaba que Shikamaru volviera pronto.

El último en acompañarla había sido Shino, casi no habían hablado nada y por primera vez Hinata se había dormido antes que su acompañante, cuando despertó Shino seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos fijos en el cielo pero sin la menor intención de buscar formas a las algodonosas nubes sobre sus cabezas, debía admitirlo, había sido relajante estar con su compañero, pero no quería robarle tiempo así que no volvió a repetir la invitación.

De cualquier manera los tres muchachos habían coincidido en un pensamiento "Ojala que vuelva Shikamaru" Hinata los oía y secretamente también pensaba lo mismo, cada que sentía el pasto verde bajo sus manos se imaginaba el chaleco jounnin del joven moviéndose al compás con su respiración, sus ojos oscuros y aquellas sonrisas un tanto desganadas que de cualquier manera eran autenticas.

No sabía si los vestidos tenían algo que ver en todo eso, pero desde que había comprendido su condición femenina también ansiaba tocarlo, estaba casi segura de que no lo había tocado nunca, ni siquiera un beso de despedida en la mejilla, cuando se acostaban a ver las nubes siempre lo hacían separados uno del otro, nunca sus cuerpos se habían rozado siquiera y ahora un enorme deseo de hacerlo, de rozarlo con los dedos la embargaba.

Ese día se levantó un poco más tarde que de costumbre, se metió a bañar y se puso el vestido más bonito que tenía, era uno color crema de tirantes con un discreto encaje naranja en el borde de la falda, secretamente aquel color le recordaba a Naruto, pero al ver aquel tono en contraste con el blanco de sus piernas ya no sentía aquella melancolía del principio, había comprendido que siempre amaría a Naruto, de una o de otra manera y eso estaba bien, porque él había sido el primero y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Aquel día no había ni misiones ni asuntos del clan que tratar así que se encaminó a su lugar preferido a ver las nubes, su cabello, negro y sedoso caía por debajo de sus caderas moviéndose al compás de sus pasos, estaba por llegar y el sol en su rostro le provocó sonreír, adoraba ese lugar, la hacía sentirse relajada y libre, tanto como para olvidar que era una Hyuuga, que el hombre que había amado había sido sólo un espejismo, que quizás y sólo quizás ella hubiese estado equivocada todos esos años al amarlo de esa manera.

Con delicadeza se abrió paso entre el pasto que aquel verano haba crecido más de la cuenta y brillaba reluciente bajo los rayos solares y entonces lo vio y no pudo evitar que su corazón se disparara acelerado y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Era la misma imagen que había tenido de él la primera vez que lo había visto cuando lloraba y él yacía ahí acostado, ajeno a sus problemas, no, no era lo mismo porque esta vez iba vestido de simple civil, pantalón de mezclilla azul y playera verde de manga larga, el cabello atado en su clásica coleta. Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, el rostro había dejado atrás por completo cualquier aire infantil, ahora la nariz, la redondez de los labios, las pestañas, todo hablaba de un hombre, el cuello era incluso más ancho, una de sus manos descansaba placidamente sobre su estomago y la otra se mantenía cerrada al costado de su cuerpo, por un instante Hinata se olvidó de respirar.

Luego todo pasó rápidamente y si le hubieran preguntado ciertamente no habría sabido que contestar, su primer impulso había sido sentarse a su lado, sólo eso, pero sin saber muy bien cómo ocurrió se encontró a si misma acercándose hacía él mucho más de la cuenta, más de lo que se había acercado jamás en su vida a ningún hombre. Sus mejillas estaban intensamente rojas cuando se acomodó al lado de él y apoyándose en sus codos acercó su rostro al de él, sabía que en la posición en la que se encontraba su corto vestido se levantaba dejando ver gran parte de sus muslos, pero no le importaba, nadie pasaba por ahí de cualquier forma, casi estaba a gatas al lado de él, con el corazón latiendo como tambor y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ni ganas para cuestionarse.

Quería besarlo, lo había querido desde hace tanto tiempo que no podía evitar sorprenderse, su pequeña nariz bajó hasta rozar la nariz de él, sus labios apenas en un diminuto frote, pero a pesar de querer seguir no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo y emoción, estaba sorprendida de su proceder pero a la vez no podía apartarse de aquel cuerpo varonil.

Se preguntó mentalmente que diablos estaba haciendo y entonces enrojeció de una manera aún más escandalosa e intentó separarse de él abruptamente, por supuesto, sólo lo intentó, porque al instante una mano grande sujetó su delgado brazo y entonces —y no supo realmente cómo sucedió— quedó tendida en el pasto, sus manos inertes a los lados de su cabeza y él encima, los ojos negros cómo si acabara de despertarse.

—Pensé que nunca lo harías. —El joven murmuró adormilado y ella parpadeó sin entender.

—¿Ha-hacer que Shikamaru-kun? —El genio Nara sonrió, una de esas sonrisas amplias y un tanto desganadas que solía dar, por supuesto ella no lo sabía pero la había estado esperando sin saberlo desde aquel día en el que la había encontrado llorando por culpa de Naruto, la paciencia era una de sus virtudes así que fue a su tiempo, sanando poco a poco sus heridas, sin presionar.

Pero aquel vestido era más de lo que cualquier hombre podía soportar, la tela pegándose finamente a su cintura, los dos senos asomando tímidamente por el pequeño escote, la mezcla de inocencia y seducción que se acentuaba en sus caderas, ella era simplemente lo que había estado esperando.

—Estaba esperando a que me besaras. —Y entonces la besó él a ella, con cuidado de no aplastar su pequeño cuerpo con su peso, apenas rozando su masculino pecho con los redondos senos de ella.

—¡Ah! —Ella abrió grandes los ojos, todo su cuerpo tembló bajo de él y entonces se dijo que amar a Naruto no había sido un error, no cuando gracias a eso había logrado conocer a Shikamaru.

—Te quiero. —El joven sonrió contra sus labios—. Aunque sea problemático confesarlo.

—Y-yo también. —El sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara—. También te quiero. —Y aunque sinceramente Shikamaru no lo estaba esperando le gustó oírlo, le agrado como sonaban esas palabras en sus pequeños labios rosas así que dándose la vuelta quedó tendido en el pasto con Hinata sobre él, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su largo cabello regándose sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece esa nube? —Señaló con un dedo mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre la cintura de la joven, ella tardó un poco en contestar.

—E-esto… ¿Una piña? —Y él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Decididamente amo a Shikamaru, nunca antes se me había pasado esta pareja por la mente pero realmente me agrado.

Agradecimientos a:

**Diosa Luna**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Lu Hatake**

**YyessyY**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

Por sus amables comentarios, por otro lado y cómo lo mencione en el capitulo anterior, voy a realizar fics de las imágenes que me dejen por review **únicamente **esto porque soy bastante vaga y pierdo todo lo demás, así que no valen correos, mensajes personales, vía Facebook, no, nada de eso, sólo reviews.

Por ahora es todo un beso —estoy muy cansada por la semana cultural y empiezo a ver doble—. Ciao

_12 de Abril del 2011 Martes _


	15. Ocurrió en lunes ShikaTema

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 15: Ocurrió en lunes**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**15/50**

Dedicado especialmente para **YyesyY **quien donó la imagen para el fic logrando que el reto se volviera aún más interesante, lo cierto es que la pareja no me agrada demasiado.

…**.**

Cuando Shikamaru se levantó esa mañana soltó un fuerte bostezo y se arrebujó contra las mantas, Tsunade les había dado dos semanas de vacaciones en un hecho sin precedentes y ya había gastado la primer semana en hacer cosas sin sentido, andar en bicicleta, ser arrastrado —de alguna manera que aún no acababa de acertar— por Ino para bailar algo muy raro que ella dominaba "zumba" (de más esta decir que tanto él como Chouji rodaron desfallecidos a la tercera canción), leer libros antiguos, acompañar a su viejo en aburridas reuniones que le habían servido para dormir la mayor parte de la mañana, cosas así…

—Oh… —Y entonces lo recordó de pronto, que aquel día había quedado con sus problemáticos amigos para salir a un balneario, Chouji le había avisado el día anterior que no podría ir, esperaba que los demás no salieran con el mismo cuento porque definitivamente hacía demasiado calor en esos días—. Me pregunto si vendrá Naruto. —murmuró al aire y luego soltó un hondo bostezo.

—¡Ea flojo! —Apenas reunía desganadamente sus cosas en una mochila cuando su problemática novia se asomó por la ventana—, ¿no alistaste las cosas desde ayer, cierto?

—Ya sabes que no problemática. —El joven soltó un hondo suspiro.

—¡Apúrate cuñadito! —Tuvo que evitar dar un bote cuando Kankuro se asomó por la ventana sonriendo ampliamente, si que se veía raro sin la pintura encima.

—Denme un segundo. —De manera apresurada metió la toalla, unas sandalias y algo de ropa antes de salir de cualquier manera por la ventana, agradecía a los cielos que Gaara fuera el Kasekage y no tuviera el beneficio de las vacaciones, ciertamente era bastante celoso con su hermana.

—A Naruto le dieron una misión de última hora así que no pudo venir por más que lloró. —Temari comentó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Y Kiba simplemente se hizo el desentendido. —Kankuro gruñó, se imaginaba que aquel comportamiento de parte del Inuzuka se debía a cierta chica de ojos plateados que por fin había accedido entre sonrojos a salir con él.

—¿Qué dijo Ino? —El Nara se talló un ojo.

—Vamos ahorita mismo por ella. —Temari sonrió de aquella manera maliciosa que Shikamaru ya le conocía, lo cierto es que aún no acababa de comprender cómo las rubias más importantes de su vida habían logrado volverse amigas, suponía que había tenido algo que ver el hecho de que Temari obligara a Ino a salir con ellos aunque la joven gruñera que odiaba los tríos y que de seguirla molestando le quitaría a Shikamaru por puro rencor.

—¡Ino! —Ya estando frente a la casa de los Yamanaka la rubia gritó y casi al instante la joven de ojos celestes asomó la cabeza por una ventana.

—¡Un momento! —como siempre Ino sabía vestir de manera sensual, una playera negra que se ajustaba a su cintura y dejaba floja la zona de los pechos dando el efecto de que tenía más de lo que en realidad poseía, un short blanco con rayitas y una cachucha azul con la leyenda "Konoha, la voluntad de fuego"

—¿Y los demás? —sus azules ojos relampaguearon, llevaba una mochila negra al hombro y una bolsa con desechables.

—No van a venir. —Kankuro pareció regodearse al decir la noticia.

—¿Ni la tonta de la frentona?, ¡Me lo prometió!

—Ella sí. —Shikamaru aplacó a su amiga antes de que empezara con sus cosas—. Vamos ya por ella.

—¡Oh bien! —Caminaron otro rato hasta dar con Sakura, aunque Shikamaru más bien habría llamado a eso "saquear la casa Haruno", se habían llevado la hielera, fruta, comida y hasta un balón, todos agradecían que los padres de la joven fueran civiles y disfrutaran de aquellos juegos que ellos no solían jugar.

Después de pasar por varias tiendas, pelear con Kankuro acerca de lo que debía y no debía entrar al carrito de compras, escuchar como Temari se quejaba de todo lo que pretendían hacer de comer —por ahí había retumbado un "sándwich ni se les ocurra"— y pelear contra la hielera para que cupiera todo los jóvenes por fin terminaron fuera de los balnearios que Sakura había sugerido.

—¿Las palmas? —Shikamaru arrugó un poco la nariz observando atento el escenario que le esperaba del otro lado de la tela ciclónica.

—Ni creas… —Kankuro echó un silbidito, el lugar estaba conformado por palmitas por allí y por allá y no se veía muy concurrido que digamos, sólo a ellos se les ocurría ir a un balneario en lunes cuando la mayoría de las personas trabajaban o cosas por el estilo.

—¿Cuánto esta la entrada?

—Mejor aún, —cargado con mas bolsas de las que aguantaban sus brazos Shikamaru se balanceó de un lado a otro—, ¿cómo vamos a pagar?

—¿Por qué no dejamos las cosas primero y luego regresamos a pagar? —Temari soltó práctica.

—No creo que la dueña quiera. —En el rostro del Nara surgieron varias gotas de sudor, la mujer que cuidaba la entrada era robusta, baja y aparentemente con malas pulgas, sin embargo Temari no era la clase de persona que se detenía por nimiedades como esa.

—Señora, ¿podemos entrar a dejar las cosas y ahorita regresamos a pagarle?, es que estamos muy cargados. —Unos pasos atrás Ino rodó los ojos, si ella fuera la señora…

—Esta bien, ahorita voy a cobrarles allá. —La mujer los escaneó rápidamente, Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miraditas, unos pasos más atrás un hombre gordo que iba con toda su familia sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Entonces nos cobra al rato?

—No, yo… —La señora intentó explicarse pero ya el hombre entraba con toda su prole atropellando de paso a los jóvenes de Konoha que tuvieron que zafarse de ahí de cualquier modo.

—¡Que risa con el señor! —Con una bolsa en cada brazo Ino dejo escapar una potente carcajada mientras frente a ella Kankuro se mecía de un lado a otro con la enorme hielera en brazos.

—Este lugar esta lleno de moscas. —Sakura hizo un mohín con la boca, sus sandalias rosas arrastrando por el suelo arenoso.

—Decídanse ya. —Shikamaru bufó buscando un lugar donde desahogarse de todo lo que traía encima.

—¡La palma de por allá parece grande! —Temari señaló una palma al final de la alberca grande y todos corrieron hacía ella, apenas llegar el zumbido de las moscas que se regocijaban sobre un montículo de arena les provocó arquear una ceja.

—¿Por qué hay tantas moscas? —Ino puso cara de sufrida dejando caer las maletas sobre una tumbona.

—Hay que correrlas. —Sakura crujió sus nudillos pero Shikamaru puso tal cara de espanto ante la perspectiva de que fuera a cuartear todo el piso del balneario que decidieron pasar de aquella opción.

—Un poquito de aire no les vendrá mal. —Temari arqueó una ceja preparando su abanico, Sakura e Ino pasando completamente de ella fueron por un bote con agua y Kankuro se tiró al lado de la hielera mugiendo que hacía demasiado calor.

—Problemática, no creo que esa sea la mejor… —Pero antes de que Shikamaru acabara de hablar la rubia ya había barrido las moscas, o mejor dicho, ya las había sumido a todas en un tornado que se volvió contra ellos.

—¡Ahhh! —Sakura tiró el agua de cualquier manera sobre aquella nube negra que se cernía en su contra, Ino se echó a correr, Temari se dijo que quizás aquello no había sido buena idea y fueron los chicos quienes tuvieron que tomar todas las cosas como sus brazos les dieran a entender para transportarse a otro lugar.

—¡Aquí! —Ino señaló una palmera más pequeña pero donde las moscas eran considerablemente menos, sin mediar palabra todos se atrincheraron como pudieron bajo la sombra, hacía tanto calor que la perspectiva de meterse a la alberca no era del todo grata con el sol quemando los hombros.

—¿Por qué no jugamos baraja? —Ino acotó, perezosa de moverse de la tumbona donde se había echado.

—¿Y el que pierda qué, cerda? —Aprovechando Sakura arqueó ambas cejas.

—No sé. —La rubia meneó una mano—. Ya lo decidiremos.

—Yo quiero bañarme ya. —Kankuro se quejó pero nadie le hizo caso y se pusieron a jugar "Con quien", a medio juego era patente que Shikamaru tenía todas las de ganar pero que le cuchicheaba estrategias por lo bajo a Temari, viendo tamañas artimañas Sakura e Ino hicieron lo propio y como era de esperarse Kankuro perdió, para gran fastidio del joven.

—¿Verdad o castigo? —Ino preguntó subiendo y bajando rápidamente las pestañas y todos supieron que el marionetista estaba perdido si elegía verdad.

—Castigo obviamente. —El joven bufó, Sakura se pasó un dedo por la barbilla para que momentos después sus ojos verdes chispearan.

—¡Debes arrojarte en la alberca sucia de en medio!

—Le va a dar algo si se mete ahí. —Shikamaru hizo una mueca, se notaba que no limpiaban esa alberca desde los tiempos del tercero.

—Castigo es castigo.

—Sí lo que sea, me quería mojar de todas formas.

—Debo guardar esta escena para enseñársela a Gaara. —Temari meneó en su bolsa para encontrar su celular, Kankuro se quejó de que el pelirrojo no tenía porque ver aquello, pero nuevamente nadie le hizo caso y todos gritaron un sonoro "¡Iugh!" cuando el muchacho se echó de vueltita en la pestilente alberca.

—Ya, hay que bañarnos. —Mojado y oloroso hasta el tuétano Kankuro pasó al arte de rogar, sus castaños ojos fijos en los de su hermana como un perrito, Temari simplemente arqueó ambas cejas.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —Shikamaru ayudó al titiritero a salir de semejante poza y antes de que las chicas pudieran detenerlos partieron corriendo a la alberca grande.

—El gordito y la piña. —Temari se burló cruzándose de brazos.

—Si creen que voy a asar los elotes están muy equivocados esos dos. —Ino gruñó.

—Pues no se les ve que estén por la labor de hacerlo ellos. —Sakura soltó un suspiro y entonces Temari se les colgó de los hombros, una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—Olvidemos eso por ahora muchachas, tengo un mejor plan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru tembló por doceava vez, podría ser que el sol quemara como diez mil demonios, pero aquella alberca tenía el agua tan fría que un oso polar bien podría vivir ahí.

—Oye Kankuro… —Le susurró entre temblores a su cuñado, pero el castaño estaba muy ocupado en lanzarse desde la orilla de la alberca en potentes clavados bomba provocando maremotos que arrojaban a todos los bañistas de un lado a otro sin que a él le interesara en lo más mínimo.

—Kanku… —Estaba por llamarlo de nuevo cuando el castaño se hizo bolita junto a la orilla y se pescó bien fuerte, oh, oh, problemas.

—¿Qué hay muchachos? —Sakura con una blusa pegadita de tirantes y un minúsculo short agitó una mano frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo se la pasan divirtiéndose? —Ino sujetó a Sakura por los hombros asomándose tras ella, su largo cabello dorado provocó suspiros de admiración entre los hombres que se bañaban en ese momento.

—Les tenemos una sorpresita.

—¡No! —Tanto Kankuro como Shikamaru gritaron, pero ya Temari aparecía tras ellas, el cabello cobrizo cayéndole salvaje hasta la cintura, un diminuto bañador oscuro realzando su sensual figura, sí, todo hubiera sido perfecto para Shikamaru de no ser porque llevaba con ella aquella horrorosa cosa.

—Temari por favor… —Kankuro se aferró más a la orilla.

—Problemática, no pretenderás que… —Oh, sí que lo pretendía, ambos muchachos solo alcanzaron a chillar —o cualquier cosa que hicieran los hombres en aquel caso— antes de ser engullidos por un maremoto, mitad aire, mitad agua, lastima que ciertos bañistas inocentes se vieron envueltos en semejante circo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien, luego de lo del maremoto se lo habían pasado considerablemente bien, exceptuando que Ino había usado su técnica en su contra y haciendo uso de su cuerpo, sin el menor descaro, se había puesto a asar los elotes sin siquiera la amabilidad de echarle a su cuerpo encima una playera, como consecuencia tenía los hombros en carne viva, ganarle a las moscas en el momento de comer también había sido otro reto, Kankuro había resultado particularmente experto en comerse una tostada de dos mordiscos y noquear tres moscas en el proceso.

Luego las chicas se habían echado en las tumbonas y habían empezado a cantar voz en cuello.

—_¡Siempre fui lo que quise ser! —_Shikamaru meneó la cabeza, de verdad que a su problemática novia no le importaba que la gente la oyera.

—_¡Y nunca me arrepentí, no! —_De Ino y Sakura se lo esperaba, esas dos locas de hecho, no les importaba nadita lo que los demás pensaran de ellas.

—_¡No tengo fronteras, mi patria es mi nevera, mi nación rock & roll! —_Para acabar de empeorarla no cantaban nada bonito, si hasta parecía competencia para ver quien gritaba más.

—_¡Si quieres rock, si buscas rock, mi nombre es rock & roll! —_Aunque definitivamente su novia se veía de lo más graciosa cantando a voz en cuello.

—_¡Nada de amor solo sudor! —_Decisivamente aquel diminuto bañador le quedaba de lo mejor, el cabello quemado por el sol deslizándose suavemente por la tumbona.

—_¡Mi moto, sexo y rock! —_Y no estaba ayudando en nada que cantara semejante cosa en un lugar tan caliente, con ella con tan poca ropa y él tan necesitado, por eso decían que las mujeres eran unas problemáticas.

—¿Qué estas pensando pervertido? —Ino arqueó una ceja y le aventó el bote de protector solar en la cara, aún enfadado con ella por lo de los elotes el joven le devolvió la delicadeza regresándole el envase pero con tan mala puntería que le cayó a Sakura y de ahí a un golpe que partiera el piso y lo dejara enterrado hubo muy poca diferencia.

—Eres un llorón. —Y para rematar su novia burlándose de él, ¿acaso había algo peor?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shikamaru descubrió que había algo peor cuando se les ocurrió que podían jugar al gatito en la alberca, de una manera que no acertaba a comprender aquello había acabado volviéndose una competencia hombres contra mujeres en la cual quien poseía el balón estaba sujeto al riesgo de morir ahogado.

—¡Ahí va Shikamaru! —Kankuro alcanzó a arrojar el balón antes de ser hundido por completo por una llave made in Sakura, apenas el Nara logró que sus húmedos dedos sujetaran el esférico cuando ya el cuerpo resbaloso de su novia lo sujetaba por las caderas con las piernas.

—¡Dame eso llorón!

—Nunca. —Y sólo a él se le ocurría tomarse el juego en serio cuando Ino también se lanzaba a la carga.

—¡Acabemos con él Temari! —Con los ojos azules brillando por la perspectiva de ganar su amiga enterró de manera estratégica sus perfectas uñas en su abdomen al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas entre las suyas, de no ser por el dolor que le causaba Shikamaru se habría sentido en el cielo con semejantes rubias enredadas en él.

—¡Quítenselo, ahora, ahora! —Sakura saltó para arrebatarle el balón, en un desesperado intento Kankuro intentó frenarla y entonces ambos se fueron a estrellar sobre los tres que ya estaban enredados en la pelea.

—¡Ahhh! —Shikamaru sintió como el agua entraba en sus pulmones, la pelota resbalaba de sus dedos, los redondos senos de Temari se estrellaban en su espalda y ciertas cosas se pegaban demasiado a partes indecorosas.

—¡Ganamos! —Pero mujeres al fin y al cabo los patearon de cualquier manera y alzaron triunfantes el balón.

—Malditas. —Kankuro gruñó demasiado cansado para intentar una nueva ofensiva, Shikamaru suspiró a su vez y se encogió de hombros, empezaba a atardecer y lo mejor sería regresar.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó como al descuido mientras las chicas seguían celebrando la victoria.

—Las seis treinta. —Kankuro contestó arqueando una ceja, una chica no dejaba de verlo y no quería que Ino y su hermana volvieran a darle consejos para seducirla.

—¡¿Qué? —Ino gritó horrorizada asustando a todos— ¡Tenía que estar en la aldea a esta hora!

—¡¿Qué?

—¡A correr, vamos, vamos! —Recoger las cosas, echárselas al hombro y zampar carrera fue cosa de un minuto, por el camino Temari frenó inconscientemente y todos los de atrás estamparon la cabeza en un tronco ante las risas de la de Suna, a medio camino Ino decidió que de todas formas era ya demasiado tarde y Sakura se quejó de que se le había roto la sandalia, los guardianes de la aldea los vieron llegar colorados, sudados y cansados.

—¡Parto aquí entonces! —Ino salió pitando, los demás fueron a dejar a Sakura y todas sus cosas a su casa, luego Kankuro se encontró con Kiba quien le invitó un trago para celebrar "una buena nueva" y para cuando Shikamaru acordó se encontró solo con Temari y una mochila que pesaba más que su alma.

—Ino no sabe asar elotes. —El Nara bufó—. Hizo que los dejara todos quemados.

—Creo que estaba usando tu cuerpo para coquetearle a alguien en ese momento.

—Que asco, prefiero no enterarme. —Temari soltó una carcajada pero su risa se apagó rápidamente, estaba muy cansada y aún bastante mojada por la improvisada partida.

—Va a ser un lío que me presente en la embajada con estas pintas. —La rubia dejo caer los hombros con pesimismo, se había puesto a la carrera un kimono negro que ajustaba su cintura con un obi rojo, pero por lo mojado de su traje de baño se le había vuelto una lastima, Shikamaru por su parte solo se había puesto una camisa negra de resaque y llevaba el mismo pantaloncito oscuro con el que se había bañado.

—Vamos a mi casa hasta que te seques entonces.

—¿Y tus papás qué?

—No están. —La afirmación había sido echa sin malicia pero de cualquier manera Temari no pudo evitar enrojecer, aunque su velada timidez se volvió un gesto de fastidio al ver que él ni siquiera se había dado por enterado.

—Vamos pues. —La joven soltó con enfado y él se encogió de hombros siguiendo sus airados trancos, ¿quién entendía a las mujeres?, si alguien algún día lo lograba esperaba que le pasara la receta.

Apenas llegar a su casa el joven la guió hasta su habitación, Temari sabía que era demasiado vago para intentar algo raro así que caminó con paso seguro tras él, como se lo esperaba de su vago novio el lugar estaba ordenado y no daba pistas claras acerca de su personalidad, algunas pinturas colgadas de las paredes, libros acomodados en los estantes y nada más.

—Que cutre habitación. —La joven arqueó una ceja y se sentó en la silla giratoria que daba a un mueble de madera.

—Cumple su cometido que es lo que importa. —Cansado el muchacho se dejo caer sobre la cama, se pasó un brazo tras la cabeza y se medio incorporo con la almohada, Temari decidió no prestarle atención a tan insinuante imagen y volvió a pasar la mirada por el mueble buscando algo con que poder humillarlo.

—¿Por qué tienes una foto de los hombres verdes aquí?

—Lee insistió en que así se encendía mi llama de la juventud, era problemático contradecirlo.

—Para ti todo es problemático.

—Puede ser.

—Era una afirmación. —La rubia enarcó ambas cejas y empezó a reacomodar su peinado, por largos segundos no hubo palabras, ella giró a verlo de reojo pero él seguía sin mover un solo músculo, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente con cada respiración.

—¿Y estas figuritas? —La joven arqueó una ceja y levantándose de la silla sujetó entre sus manos una copia en miniatura de su novio, a su lado un encapuchado mini Shino se mantenía estoico.

—Las hizo Sai después de leer un libro de manualidades y amistad. —Shikamaru contestó sin abrir los ojos y ella bufó irritada, ciertamente se habían vuelto novios porque a ella le llamaba la atención ese aire distante, su inteligencia y aquellos ojos oscuros que sabían planear complicadas estrategias cuando se encontraba en peligro, pero odiaba que su faceta perezosa saliera a flote cuando se encontraba con ella, ¿acaso no podía fingir aunque sea un poco de entusiasmo por ver a su novia que usualmente estaba en Suna?

—Tu reloj dice que son las doce veinte. —murmuró sin ganas observando un enorme reloj colgado en la pared, él ni siquiera abrió los ojos para contestar.

—Se le ha acabado la pila y no he vuelto a ponérsela.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me da flojera.

—A ti todo te da flojera. —Shikamaru no desmintió la frase y ella se dejo caer enfadada en la silla, a ese paso mejor diría que volvía al consulado, estar con él le era desesperante en semejante situación.

—¿Qué tienes problemática? —Y seguía sin dignarse a verla.

—Nada, ya estoy más presentable así que regreso con…

—Hoy pasamos un día divertido. —Él la interrumpió y confundida ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza—. Nos hizo falta Naruto pero de cualquier manera fue agradable.

—Pensé que la broma de Ino te había enfurruñado.

—A esa loca ya le conozco, lo mismo de su parte, sabe perfectamente bien que no me molestare con ella en serio cuando fui yo quien cayó en su técnica sin más.

—Oh. —Sin saber muy bien que hacer se paró de la silla y lentamente se sentó en la cama, a veces sentía que la relación de Shikamaru con Ino la hacía a ella una extraña, bueno, suponía que era normal, ella era la novia pero Ino era su mejor amiga y era justo decir que lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

—¿Y ahora que tienes?

—Nada.

—Claro.

—Te estoy diciendo que no tengo nada Shikamaru. —De cualquier manera ella sabía que él era así, que no era especialmente romántico, que no le diría palabras bonitas en el oído, que no se ocuparía de sus problemas existenciales y que había sido un logro sacarlo de su casa en aquel lunes y que debía sentirse feliz por ello.

—Eres mala mintiendo.

—De cualquier manera no era nada importante. —Con lentitud sus labios se estiraron hacía arriba en una sonrisa, bueno, ella era Sabaku no Temari después de todo, ella no era la clase de chica cursi que esperaba palabras y cartitas bonitas de parte de su novio, era una mujer luchadora y fuerte y por eso mismo era su novia, la mujer que él había escogido, su problemática.

Muy lentamente se tendió a su lado, apenas rozándolo, pero él la sujetó por la cintura y la acomodó sobre su pecho, pasando saliva ella acomodó su mano sobre él, el "tuc-tuc" de su corazón y su aroma de hombre subió hasta su nariz provocándole enrojecer, pero él no habló, solo permaneció así, con los ojos cerrados, un brazo a modo de almohada y el otro bien sujeto a su cintura.

Le hubiera gustado decir algo en ese instante pero le pareció que las palabras sobraban y entonces también ella cerró los ojos y se apretó contra él, porque suponía que era mejor así, sin palabras, sin demasiados sentimientos de por medio, después de todo Shikamaru no era hombre de palabras, era hombre de acción, por más que se empeñara en negarlo.

—¿Y ahora que problemática?

—¿A que te refieres? —Sus ojos castaños giraron hacía él quien abrió perezosamente un ojo.

—Te estas riendo.

—Es solo que recordaba lo gracioso que te veías cuando Ino coqueteaba con tu cuerpo.

—Gracias al cielo que yo no pude verlo. —El joven gruñó volviendo a cerrar los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, en su mente el vago recuerdo de hace unas horas, el cuerpo de Ino desvanecido sobre la tumbona, Sakura jugando cartas con Kankuro y Shikamaru asando elotes al tiempo que le hacía ojitos.

—_Temari, ¿te he dicho lo guapa que te ves?, ¡Y con ese bañador me dan ganas de hacerte un montón de cosas!, que bueno que no vino tu hermano, es un celoso y me hubiera matado. _—Y aunque todo era invención de Ino, pensó, por un corto momento, que después de todo Ino era quien mejor lo conocía en el mundo, su mejor amiga, quien más que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos.

Y sin pensarlo realmente volvió a sonreír ampliamente aferrandose a él, porque aunque no lo dijera muy seguido estaba segura de que la quería.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Mi mes entero de exámenes por fin ha terminado, por desgracia estoy llena de trabajo para estas vacaciones así que solo espero sobrevivir, por acá hace tanto calor que en varias ocasiones he sentido que me desmayo y uno no puede ni asomar las narices por la tarde.

En cuanto al capitulo, estoy consciente de que salió muy flojo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos la pareja como dije antes, no es de mi agrado, espero que por lo menos haya estado digerible, basado en un día de piscina con mis amigos en un lunes de mucho calor.

Agradezco por sus comentarios a:

**Uchiha Hinata chan**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Maribelteka**

**Nathita**

**Namikaze rock**

**Lalalalau**

**Adlgutie**

**Lu Hatake**

**Kik**

**Hinamel**

**YyessyY**

**Rukia-CC**

**Gaby L**

**Cara De mimo**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Gpe McCartney**

**Ro0w´z**

A todos muchas gracias por comentar, un abrazo y que pasen felices vacaciones Ciao

PD: La canción que las chicas cantan es "Mi nombre es rock & roll" de Mago de Oz

_18 de junio del 2011 sábado _


	16. Una novia para Naruto NaruHinaMina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 16: Una novia para Naruto**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**16/50**

…

Naruto observó el cielo, las dos manos a modo de almohada, los azules ojos fijos en las nubes, no era muy dado a hacer cosas como esas, más propias de alguien como Shikamaru, pero ese día en particular se encontraba decaído.

La cuarta guerra ninja, el proteger al Kyuuby, la muerte de tantas personas queridas, enfrentarse con Sasuke y descubrir tantas verdades ocultas lo había dejado molido, en esos instantes aún solía preguntarse si acaso todo lo que había vivido en realidad había ocurrido o sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Cerrando los ojos el joven dejo escapar un suspiro, él no era así, él era Naruto Uzumaki el hombre de la eterna sonrisa y el héroe de Konoha, la persona que dentro de poco sería Hokage y a quien detenían en la calle para pedirle autógrafos los niños.

—Naruto Uzumaki… —murmuró suavemente, el viento acariciando sus mechones dorados, recordó a su madre, el cabello pelirrojo y largo hasta la cintura y esos ojos encendidos que lo incitaban a pelear siempre.

—Naruto Uzumaki… —repitió despacio y recordó de una manera vaga que en una ocasión su madre le había dicho que cuando se casara no lo hiciera con una muchacha rara sino con alguien parecida a ella, alguien con su mismo carácter, en aquella ocasión su padre había sonreído aunque no se veía del todo convencido.

—Naruto Namikaze… —Ese era el nombre que le habían negado, el nombre que le habría correspondido de ser otras las circunstancias.

—Namikaze Naruto… —Su padre había sido el cuarto, un hombre que se había sacrificado por el bien de la aldea, un hombre tranquilo de serenidad en la mirada, se preguntaba como se habría sentido de poder ser su hijo en toda la extensión de la palabra, ¿habría sido mimado como primogénito del cuarto?, ¿habría tenido esa firme convicción de ser Hokage?, ¿hubieran sido otras sus metas?, eran cosas que nunca sabría.

—Si por lo menos hubiera podido ser tu hijo un solo día papá… —susurró al aire sintiendo que algo triste se alojaba en su garganta, sin poder evitarlo una lágrima escapó de su parpado cerrado y sintiéndose más solo que nunca en su vida se dejo vencer por un tenue sueño que justo en esos momentos notaba que tenía.

Cuando Naruto despertó por un momento pensó que se había quedado dormido frente a un espejo, era eso o que Dark Naruto se había salido de su mente y lo miraba fijamente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba Dark Naruto no solía tener esa sonrisota y mucho menos el cabello tan largo y alborotado.

—Hola hijo. —Sintiéndose mareado Naruto sacudió la cabeza, para un lado, para el otro, cerrar los ojos, abrirlos—. ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Pero aquel rubio que parecía él pero que en realidad no era él seguía ahí, observándolo fijo, por largos momentos Naruto lo observó sin parpadear, las mejillas sin rastros de bigotes, la piel un poco menos bronceada, aquello… ¿acaso era una capa de Hokage?

—¡Ahhh! —Y así sin más pegó el grito de su vida y se levantó de golpe estrellando su frente con la frente del otro rubio quien cayó hacía atrás quejándose débilmente.

—¡¿Qué?

—Ah… —Por un momento ambos quedaron quietos, el hombre con capa de Hokage que se frotaba débilmente la frente y el adolescente con los ojos llorosos que lo veía con la boca abierta y tratando de decir algo coherente.

—Tú…

—Es que…

—¿Qué diablos?

—Yo quería…

—¡Pero si tu estas muerto! —Finalmente Naruto aulló-declaró, al tiempo que el cuarto Hokage ponía una sonrisa mitad nerviosa mitad divertida.

—Nadie ha dicho que eso haya cambiado.

—Pero… —El joven recapacitó y señaló a su padre con el dedo—, ¿acaso estamos dentro de mi mente?

—Bueno, en realidad no. —Minato observó por un momento el cielo, se le veía maravillado de estar en aquel lugar.

—¿Estamos realmente en Konoha?

—Me parece.

—No es que me desagrade, —en el ultimo momento una pizca de consideración le obligó a sonrojarse—, ¿pero que haces aquí?

—Oh bueno, —Minato también lució consternado y un tanto avergonzado—, es que cómo has dicho que te hubiera gustado que fuera tu padre aunque sea un día… bueno, quizás es que me he emocionado demasiado y he entendido mal, supongo que faltarte en estos dieciséis años no va a ser compensado por… —Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Naruto lo sujetó por la capa dándole un fuerte tirón, ambos se vieron perplejos ante el gesto, boquearon como para intentar expresar algo con palabras y luego volvieron a guardar un férreo silencio incomodo.

—No entiendo como es que estas aquí, —Naruto murmuró suavemente—, pero supongo que es mejor que no intente darle muchas vueltas a eso.

—Yo tampoco entiendo bien. —El Cuarto se rascó levemente la cabeza—. Pero me alegra estar contigo… hijo. —La última palabra no sonaba del todo bien en sus labios y Naruto supuso que era porque aparte de que él no había tenido mucho tiempo para poder usarla, en esa época y en tales circunstancias parecía que no los separaban más que un par de años de edad, de hecho su padre podría pasar fácilmente por su hermano mayor.

—¿Y mamá?

—No estoy seguro, —Minato volvió a lucir inseguro pero se rehizo rápidamente—, pero esta bien, puedo sentirlo.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —Naruto lo observó escéptico.

—Por supuesto, —pero su padre contestó con naturalidad—, cuando la persona que mas quieres esta en problemas o esta bien puedes sentirlo.

—¿Es en serio? —Naruto parpadeó y entonces Minato giró a verlo y aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con tal fuerza que inconscientemente el más joven se echó hacía atrás.

—¿Acaso aún no tienes a esa persona especial?

—Por supuesto que la tengo. —Naruto farfullo pero de tal manera que provocó que Minato levantara una ceja.

—Hijo, no me agrada que te quedes solo, soy consciente de que el único culpable de que no tengas una familia soy yo, pero…

—Sé lo que mamá y tú tuvieron que sacrificar, no hay nada que hablar acerca de eso. —Por primera vez Naruto sonó completamente seguro—. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, nunca lo dudes.

—Gracias… —Los ojos de Minato se dulcificaron de tal forma que el más joven tuvo que echar para atrás la cabeza tratando de ocultarse de la mirada de su padre, en su vida habían sido pocas las veces que alguien lo había visto con tal intensidad.

—Ah, bueno… —Tratando de escapar de aquel momento el más joven se rascó la nuca y entonces fue como si Minato despertara de golpe y recordara algo que tenía que hacer.

—Oh sí, te decía, no me gusta que te encuentres solo.

—¿Perdón?

—¿No crees que va siendo hora de que tengas una novia?

—¿Qué? —Sintiéndose abochornado el joven pasó saliva.

—¿Ya tienes dieciocho años, no?, Kushina y yo estábamos juntos desde…

—¡Papá!

—Bueno, supongo que eso no importa. —Minato se apresuro a sonreír cerrando los ojos para darle tiempo a su hijo de volver a sus cabales, ciertamente estaba orgulloso de él pero no tenía idea de cómo comportarse a su lado, no sentía que fuera su pequeño Naruto al que podía cargar entre sus brazos y temía que de portarse muy serio le dejara una mala impresión, para Naruto había sido más fácil comunicarse con su mamá porque Kushina tenía su mismo carácter y… —Naruto, —interrumpió sus propios pensamientos al dar en un punto clave—, ¿aun sigues enamorado de Sakura-chan?

—¿Ah? —Las mejillas del jinchuuriki se colorearon al instante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien, Naruto estaba seguro de que aquello era raro, su padre y él, aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, ambos escondidos tras una esquina del edificio central de medicina de Konoha.

—Papá… ¿no es esto algo que haría el viejo pervertido?

—¿Jiraiya-san? —Minato parpadeó, pero antes de que pudiera murmurar alguna otra cosa Sakura salió del hospital, ya se había quitado su ropa medica y lucía su vestimenta civil habitual.

Minato la visualizó rápidamente y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, sí, era como si regresara en el tiempo y volviera a la edad en la que se había enamorado de Kushina, el cabello de su esposa también había tenido un tono que no era común en el resto de las personas de la aldea.

—¡Esa Ino-cerda me las va a pagar! —De pronto Sakura gritó, una vena marcándose en su frente e instintivamente Naruto se escondió un poco entre la capa de su padre, ante tal acción Minato también sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Mira que avergonzarme de tal manera frente a…! —La joven paró sus gritos al notar repentinamente que se encontraba dando alaridos en la calle y revolvió su fleco de un lado a otro intentando calmarse al tiempo que murmuraba frases en tono irritado.

—Hijo, —Minato sonrió ampliamente mirando de reojo a Naruto, quien se había encogido como un niño pequeño contra él—, ¿no deberías ir a hablar con Sakura-chan?

—Créeme papá, —el rubio pasó saliva sonoramente—, sé muy bien cuando no es buena idea acercarme a ella.

—Oh, —los ojos del cuarto brillaron—, cuando eras mas pequeño no conseguías llegar a tal grado de sabiduría.

—¿Te estas burlando? —Naruto gruñó por lo bajo.

—No, no. —El más joven pensó que aquello no era lo que parecía pero cuando su padre ponía tal cara de amabilidad era difícil no creer que estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Di lo que quieras. —El futuro Hokage se irguió muy digno—. También huirías si supieras lo que te espera a manos de Sakura-chan.

—Tu madre era como ella. —Los ojos de Minato se dulcificaron, como si le llegara un recuerdo muy dulce, Naruto giró a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Ella también era fuerte y explosiva, —Minato explicó lentamente—, cuando se enfurecía todos corrían, todos menos yo.

—Pues que valiente. —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas.

—En realidad no era eso, —con delicadeza Minato se sentó en el suelo, Naruto hizo lo mismo frente a él—, es porque mi carácter no daba para que Kushina pudiera molestarse conmigo.

—¿Insinúas que provoco a Sakura? —Los ojos del jinchuriki se achicaron.

—Hijo, viví dentro de ti por años, por supuesto que sé que la provocas, eres un bocazas y actúas sin pensar.

—Pues gracias por los halagos.

—De nada.

—¡No lo decía en serio! —El rostro del joven se puso rojo aunado a una vena latiendo en su sien, Minato dejo escapar una carcajada.

—¿Ves?, es lo que te decía. —Minato le revolvió lentamente los cabellos, la caricia tuvo la cualidad de relajarlo, como un cachorro siendo mimado—. Eres demasiado explosivo, esto es porque heredaste el carácter de tu madre, cuando te veo siento como si volviera a verla a ella.

—Empiezo a creer que ves a mamá en todos lados, —Naruto arqueó una ceja—, también la ves en Sakura-chan.

—¿Y eso no te dice algo? —Minato se encogió ligeramente de hombros, Naruto lo observó sin entender.

—¿Qué somos parecidos?

—¿Y…?

—¿Y? —Minato dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Naruto, ¿por qué crees que funciono mi relación con tu madre?

—Porque se querían. —El rubio contestó rápido y sin pensar.

—Por supuesto, eso es muy importante, pero, ¿por qué crees que funciono además del amor que nos teníamos?

—Ah… —Por alguna razón se sintió tonto indagando en la relación de sus padres—. No lo había pensado.

—Es porque éramos diferentes, —Minato se acomodo tranquilamente en el suelo—, ella gritaba y yo escuchaba, ella golpeaba y yo intentaba calmarla, ella reía a carcajadas y yo la acompañaba con una risa suave, cuando ella lloraba de rabia yo la consolaba, ella era un volcán y yo era sólido como la tierra misma.

—Hum… —Naruto se acomodó relajando la espalda contra la pared.

—Tu madre era una mujer fabulosa, no la hubiera cambiado jamás por nada, sin embargo cuando veo a Sakura-chan, bueno hijo, la verdad es que no pareces la clase de persona que pueda consolarla, calmarla y serenarla.

—¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficiente para Sakura-chan? —Intentó sonar gracioso pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

—Yo más bien diría que sufrirías mucho con ella, ¿Por qué crees que a ella le gusta Sasuke?

—Por ser el tipo guay y eso. —Naruto meneó una mano en el aire restándole importancia.

—¿No crees que es por que él es calma y seriedad, lo contrario de ella?

—Bah. —La voz del muchacho titubeó—. Realmente no creo que Sakura-chan pensara esas cosas cuando era niña.

—Bueno, los opuestos se atraen, ¿nunca te ha gustado otra persona aparte de Sakura-chan?

—No. —El joven contestó rápidamente.

—¿Nadie?

—En lo absoluto.

—Oh. —Minato echó la cabeza hacía atrás y miró por unos segundos el cielo, su hijo era tan cabezota como su esposa, era obvio que no lo convencería jamás con palabras bien intencionadas, Naruto no tenía de Namikaze más que la apariencia, todo lo demás era Uzumaki por donde se le viera—. Recuerdo una vez que pasó una cosa curiosa cuando aún estaba dentro de ti.

—¿Una cosa curiosa?

—Una muchacha estuvo a punto de morir y tu sacaste a Kyuubi, ¿te acuerdas? —Al instante el menor enrojeció.

—E-eso fue porque me enfurecí, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, Pain intentó matarla frente a mí y…

—Y su confesión no tuvo nada que ver…

—¡En lo absoluto!

—Por cierto hijo, no he visto que saques ese tema a colación nuevamente con ella.

—¿Po-por que tendría que hacerlo? —tartamudeando el jinchuriki se echó para atrás.

—Bueno, si yo me hubiera confesado de esa manera esperaría que por lo menos me dieran calabazas decentemente.

—No entiendes, Hinata-chan es muy tímida y de seguro que no quiere ni oír hablar de nuevo del tema y…

—Ya… —Minato recargó la barbilla en una de sus pesadas manos de hombre y sonrió dulcemente, Naruto sintió como si sus ojos claros pudieran traspasarlo por entero, ver su alma a fondo.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga?, ella no ha dado muestras de recordarlo y, bueno, darle calabazas a Hinata-chan…

—¿Entonces piensas rechazarla? —Los ojos de Minato lo observaron curiosos.

—Bueno, —Naruto carraspeó—, preferiría no tener que hacerlo.

—Dejarla en el limbo.

—Hinata-chan es una persona agradable, encontrara a alguien, quizás Kiba o Shino.

—O su primo. —Minato añadió sonriente.

—¡¿Qué?

—Es porque las herederas Hyuuga son mujeres, para que el apellido perdure…

—¡Pero son primos!

—Bueno hijo, en los grandes clanes…

—Neji no lo permitiría, él…

—En realidad hijo, —Minato sonrió ampliamente—, creo que a Neji le agrada su prima.

—Por favor cállate.

—Sólo digo…

—Papá, ya.

—Esta bien. —Minato cerró ambos ojos pero aún así su hijo notó que bajo los parpados sus pupilas azules seguían riendo.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que tú dirías algo como eso. —Aún incomodo Naruto desvió la vista, Sakura ya no se veía por los alrededores.

—Creo que tienes una idea muy romántica de mí hijo.

—Eres el Cuarto, ¿qué querías?

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. —Minato volvió a dirigir los ojos al cielo, no es que quisiera controlar la vida de su hijo ni cosa parecida, pero era obvio para él que era su padre que su pequeño no tenía bien definidos sus sentimientos, Sakura era una buena muchacha y estaba seguro de que quería a su muchacho, pero también era obvio que ella no lo amaba, en cambio… ¡pero Naruto era sordo a todo aquello!, se había empecinado en un amor como se empecinaba con todo en la vida, ¿cómo hacer que notara algo que hasta el momento no había querido ver?

—¿Papá? —El rubio menor parpadeó al notar a su progenitor tan distraído y entonces la idea llegó a Minato con la fuerza de un huracán, ¡como no lo había pensado antes!, su hijo y su esposa estaban cortados con la misma regla, responderían igual a los mismos estímulos, ya lo había comprobado a medias al sacar a Neji a colación.

—Quisiera dar un paseo hijo. —Se levantó muy feliz y confundido Naruto hizo lo mismo.

—¿Un paseo por la aldea papá?

—¿Suena descabellado? —Los azules ojos del Cuarto lo observaron relucientes.

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que técnicamente estas muerto…

—Me portare bien. —afirmó con calma y Naruto entrecerró los ojos, ese no era ni por asomo el problema.

—Bueno, supongo que haremos lo que digas. —Finalmente decidió que su padre tenía derecho de ver lo que había sido del lugar que tanto amo.

—¡Gracias Naruto!

—De nada. —Ambos rubios echaron a andar, él un poco apocado y nervioso de caminar junto al héroe de la aldea (que para colmo de males estaba muerto) y su padre con paso tranquilo, la capa ondeando a su espalda, el cabello rubio meciéndose al sol, la gente los veía pasar y se quedaba paralizada, no faltaba el que gritaba o corría, empezando a temer que se formara un tumulto Naruto guió a su padre a lugares menos transitados, Minato parecía tranquilo con cualquier decisión que tomara su hijo y se dejo hacer sin dejar de observar lo que había pasado con la aldea después de tantos años.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Finalmente Minato preguntó, habían salido de la aldea y caminaban cerca al bosque.

—No sé. —Naruto contestó con sinceridad—. Sólo estaba caminando.

—Creo que estamos por el área de entrenamiento del equipo jounnin. —Minato miró a su alrededor.

—Nunca sé donde acaba un área de entrenamiento y empieza otra, —Naruto colocó ambos brazos tras su nuca—, todo esta igual de verde. —El joven iba a seguir hablando pero notó algo extraño en su padre, todo su cuerpo se había quedado quieto pero en sus ojos se había pintado un brillo inmenso, casi demente, como si la luz saliera despedida por sus orbes azules, estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca antes una expresión igual en el rostro de su padre—. ¿Qué sucede? —Y entonces giró él también la vista y descubrió lo que su padre veía con tanta insistencia, Hinata caminaba distraída, en sus manos una caja verde que veía con aire ausente.

—Hinata-chan… —Minato murmuró por lo bajo haciendo esfuerzos para no ver de reojo la expresión que seguramente se estaba empezando a pintar en el rostro de su hijo.

—Ah sí, —sin quitar las manos de detrás de su nuca Naruto parpadeó, como si la situación no fuera demasiado importante—, es ella.

—Es linda, ¿verdad? —La voz de su padre era dulce de una manera que Naruto no recordaba haber oído antes, sin pensarlo demasiado volteó a donde Hinata seguía caminando distraída, el cabello suelto cayendo hasta su cintura, su clásica chamarra holgada que le daba un aire infantil y su piel blanca en contraste con las mejillas ligeramente rojas por la caminata que seguramente ya había recorrido.

—Sí, es linda. —Decidió darle la razón a su padre aunque hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido pensar de Hinata de esa forma, ella siempre había sido simplemente Hinata, una chica un tanto rara y punto.

—Hijo, ¿puedo confesarte una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Yo siempre ame a tu madre.

—Lo sé. —En el rostro del joven se pintó una enorme sonrisa.

—No la hubiera cambiado por nada. —Minato añadió, sus dedos ligeramente sudados por lo que planeaba hacer a continuación.

—También lo sé.

—Pero a veces, cuando Kushina se ponía demasiado histérica o cuando hacía cosas sin pensar o cuando se ponía a chillar de rabia o de furia o de cualquier cosa, bueno, en esos instantes me preguntaba que hubiera sido de mí si hubiera encontrado a alguien más tranquilo para mí.

—¿Mas tranquilo? —Al instante Naruto se sintió ofendido, no sólo su padre ponía en duda lo que hubiera pasado de no haber estado con su madre sino que además el comentario era una ofensa directa hacía él que no se caracterizaba exactamente por su seriedad.

—Sabes… —Minato guardó silencio un momento sabedor que desde donde quiera que estuviera Kushina estaba apretando los puños en espera de darle su merecido—. Alguien como Hinata-chan…

—¡Estas loco! —Sin quererlo Naruto alzó la voz—. Ella podría ser tu hija.

—Era solo una suposición. —Minato bajó los ojos como si se sintiera culpable o triste y Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—Amas a mamá y es lo que cuenta.

—Sí. —Los ojos azules de Minato volvieron a brillar cuando se alzaron para ver a Naruto—. Pero, ¿no crees que alguien tranquilo como yo estaría mejor con alguien de la misma personalidad como ella?

—Pues no. —Naruto empezaba a sentirse irritado y estaba a punto de agregar otra cosa cuando notó con creciente malestar que Hinata empezaba a caminar inconscientemente hacía ellos, al parecer leía la hoja que estaba impresa en una de las caras de la caja que llevaba entre manos.

—Es que esa muchacha me causa ternura, ¿a ti no?

—¿Por qué habría de causármela? —Naruto susurró esperando que ella siguiera ajena a ellos, Minato se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, cuando la veo solo siento que la quiero, ¿tu no?

—Pues claro que no. —Naruto frunció el ceño y volteó a verla, la mirada concentrada en el paquete, las mangas que le quedaban holgadas ocultando sus pequeñas manos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, el negro de su cabello haciendo contraste con lo blanco de su piel y aquella boca pequeña y suave al centro.

—A mí si me causa un sentimiento de cariño. —Minato sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos, Naruto sintió que la garganta se le cerraba pero no hubo tiempo para agregar otro comentario, Hinata estaba por pasar justo por ahí así que jaló a su padre de cualquier modo por la capa y lo echó al piso a su lado.

—Shhh.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos? —Minato habló en tono confidencial a su hijo quien a punto estuvo de rodar los ojos.

—No sé, quizás porque estas muerto.

—Mucha gente me ha visto hoy aunque estoy muerto.

—Sí, pero Hinata-chan es capaz de desmayarse.

—Que linda.

—Eso no es lindo. —Ambos se vieron de reojo, Minato aguantando la risa y él un poco fastidiado de aquella faceta cariñosa de su padre para con una compañera de generación, a lo mejor era que en realidad Minato Namikaze había querido tener una niña y no un niño, con razón él era dado a usar el sexy no jutsu.

—¿Ah? —Todo pasó muy rápido, Hinata volteó rápidamente hacía atrás cuando por fin notó que alguien la observaba, su padre se paró de un salto y Naruto estuvo seguro de que había usado la técnica del rayo para aparecer de un segundo a otro bien abrazado a ella, sus manos grandes y trabajadas aferrandola por los hombros y el cuello, su mejilla pegada a la tibia de ella, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de completa felicidad en los labios.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Su padre gritó como niño pequeño al tiempo que la pegaba más a él, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar la joven simplemente abrió grandes los ojos y la boca dejando que él la pegara contra su cuerpo con el paquete aún entre manos, ¿de verdad la estaba abrazando el cuarto Hokage?, ¿no estaba soñando?, el olor de ese hombre era tan parecido al de Naruto que por un momento se sintió embriagada, como si fuera Naruto quien la abrazaba y no él.

—¡Papá! — Naruto chilló poniéndose tieso como nunca en la vida, su rubio cabello erizado y toda la intención de echarse sobre su padre y rodar los dos por la tierra.

—¿Mi-Minato-sama? —Confundida Hinata balbuceó poniéndose roja, Minato murmuró que se veía preciosa cuando se avergonzaba y entonces Naruto dio dos grandes trancos y separó de mala manera a su padre de la joven tomándola de la mano y poniéndola tras él.

—¿Qué diablos haces papá?, la estas asustando.

—Na-Naruto-kun. —Hinata empezó a sentirse mareada, no sólo había estado apretada contra los brazos del cuarto Hokake sino que además ahora Naruto mantenía su mano entre la suya con propiedad.

—No te asusto, ¿verdad que no Hinata-chan? —Minato volvió a avanzar hacía ella tomándola de la barbilla, ella enrojeció más aún he intentó balbucear algo pero antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa Naruto volvió a jalarla de la mano poniéndola tras su espalda, esta vez sujetándole ambas manos con las suyas y pegándolas a su pecho de tal manera que la cara de la joven quedaba hundida en su espalda y no podía ver a su padre.

—Déjala en paz.

—No le estoy haciendo nada. —La voz de su padre sonaba tan ingenua que Naruto se preguntó si era él quien estaba viendo cosas que no eran.

—Ella no es la clase de chica que puedes abrazar como si nada, podría desmayarse o algo así. —Naruto explicó atropelladamente.

—Pues tu ahora la estas obligando a estar muy cerca de ti hijo. —Minato parpadeó, Naruto enrojeció y finalmente Hinata se desvaneció, la nariz hundida en medio de los omoplatos de Naruto, quien sabe si por su cercanía, por haber visto a un hombre que debía estar muerto, por lo que estaban diciendo o por las tres cosas juntas.

—Que linda. —Minato sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa caballerosa y amable de siempre.

—Ah… —Naruto la acuno entre sus brazos, el paquete verde acomodado en su regazo.

—¿Y ese paquete? —Minato se acercó y leyó la hoja del frente, al punto su sonrisa se ensancho.

—¿Qué dice? —Naruto parpadeó manteniendo a la muchacha alejada prudentemente de su padre.

—Es para Neji, al parecer Hinata-chan le iba a hacer algo especial de comer porque iban a anunciar algo importante.

—¿Importante? —Sin querer hacerlo en realidad el rubio menor giró a ver el suave rostro que dormía entre sus poderosos brazos y sin venir a cuento se imaginó que le gustaría tocar aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, esos labios calidos y suaves.

—¿Qué dices hijo? —Minato le palmeó la espalda aprovechando que su muchacho estaba distraído observando a quien (aunque él no lo supiera) se convertiría en su nuevo destino—, ¿la llevamos a su casa para que le prepare de comer a su primo?, quizás y hoy se anuncia lo de su boda y por eso estaba tan distraída y se desmayo tan fácilmente.

—Vas demasiado lejos. —Naruto susurró sin estar demasiado convencido.

—¿La llevamos entonces? —Minato volvió a repetir la pregunta pero al ver la indecisión del muchacho se llevó ambas manos a la espalda y dio largos pasos alrededor como si cavilara—. Claro que también podríamos llevarla a tu departamento a esperar a que despierte y entregarla en buenas condiciones en su casa.

—Sí, creo que eso es mejor. —Sin mucho esfuerzo Naruto pegó más a la muchacha contra su pecho y echó a andar, Minato sonrió ampliamente y empezó a caminar tras su hijo, el cabello de la muchacha le caía por el brazo y los dorados mechones de su hijo brillaban bajo el sol, quien viera aquella escena caería enamorado de tal estampa.

—Oye Kushina, —susurró despacio esperando que su hijo no lo escuchara—, estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo con lo que he hecho. —El Cuarto guardó silencio volviendo a leer el papel que venía en el paquete verde, se trataba de una receta de ramen, algo que seguramente la joven no prepararía para su primo, pero sí para cierto muchacho de cabellos dorados, después de todo Naruto era un despistado, mira que olvidar su propio cumpleaños.

—Papá, —Naruto giró clavando en él sus azules ojos, —no te quedes atrás.

—No, ya voy.

—De acuerdo. —El muchacho siguió andando, Minato caminó tras él, como un perrito fiel y feliz, dentro de poco se haría polvo en el aire, pero ese cumpleaños su hijo no estaría solo, ese cumpleaños no se impregnaría con el dolor en el aire por los muertos causados hace tantos años por el Kyuubi, ese día, si sus planes salían según lo planeado, comería ramen con la muchacha que se parecía tanto a él, porque si Naruto era Uzumaki lo cierto es que Hinata bien podía tomar el lugar de Namikaze.

—Los polos apuestos se atraen…

—¿Qué dijiste papá?

—¡Nada! —Y corrió para alcanzar a su hijo sintiendo que le saltaba el corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Demasiado sueño… este intercambio me ha dejado feliz y molida, amo medicina, amo viajar, amo conocer gente nueva, amo mi vida jajaja.

La nueva edición de fanfiction chronicles ya esta en línea así que los esperamos por allá, me voy porque me caigo de sueño, un beso a todos Ciao

19 de julio 2011 ¿martes?


	17. Comiendo con Akatsuki KonanHidan

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 17: Comiendo con Akatsuki**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**17/50**

Dedicado especialmente para **nathita **quien dono la imagen para el reto logrando que mis neuronas trabajaran a marchas forzadas, lo cierto es que en estos momentos —a segundos de empezar— aún no sé como colar un romance entre esos dos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando en Akatsuki no había bijuus que atrapar, recompensas que obtener o aldeas que aterrorizar lo cierto es que la guarida mantenía algo cercanamente parecido a la calma, Konan se sentó en el sillón más cercano y abrió el segundo libro de la saga de vampiros que había conseguido recientemente "Lestat, el vampiro", lo cierto es que era una lectura extraña, la maldad con toques de sensualidad le parecía curiosa y las relaciones que el protagonista iba ganando a lo largo de la narración no podía dejar de sorprenderle.

—¿Qué lees Konan? —Tuvo que alzar por un momento sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Hidan quien no parecía especialmente interesado en ella.

—Un libro de vampiros.

—Uh. —Sin embargo la declaración pareció lograr que el jashinista se interesara un poco así que se sentó a un lado de la joven y recargó la nuca entre sus manos arqueando su cuerpo hacía atrás.

—Hace poco leí Dracula, pero la versión original.

—Oh. —Konan lo observó de reojo, la garganta del joven completamente expuesta en la posición que había tomado en el sillón, suponía que los vampiros debían ver aquella gruesa manzana de Adan bastante apetitosa.

—Al principio da bastante miedo, pero ya después se pone un poco sosa la cosa. —El joven cerró los ojos. —Me pregunto si les gustaría conocer a Jashin-sama.

—Quien sabe. —Con lentitud Konan volvió a dirigir la vista hacía su libro, lo malo de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Hidan era que invariablemente, de un modo o de otro llevaría las cosas hasta Jashin-sama, en una ocasión había querido convertirlos a todos a su extraña religión pero una sola mirada oscura de Itachi había bastado para contener sus discursos religiosos.

—Ya va siendo hora de comer. —El joven de cabello blanco volvió a hablar, intuyendo que estaba aburrido y que buscaba conversación Konan volvió a girar sin aparente interés hacía él.

—Tal parece.

—¿A quien le toca hacer de comer?

—A Tobi.

—¡Genial! —El jashinista sonrió ampliamente como un gato que se relame desde antes las delicias de un ratón, lo cierto es que con lo tonto que era Tobi cuando le tocaba hacer de comer todos lo convencían para que hiciera manjares propios de un restaurante y había que aceptar que el enmascarado tenía buena sazón.

—Aunque me parezca desagradable que utilicen de esa manera a Tobi, lo cierto es que esperamos con ansias cuando él cocina. —Konan expuso sus pensamientos con su tono seco de siempre y redirigió su vista al libro, Hidan soltó un suspiro mitad frustrado mitad desesperado, aquel era un día aburrido, no había nada que hacer y en días así Jashin-sama no estaba exactamente complacido con él, no había sangre que ofrecer ni batallas que mantener.

Había intentado empezar una conversación de odio con Kakuzu pero el contador estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo cuentas como para prestarle atención, no podía meterse con Tobi porque ya lo estaba escuchando en la cocina trajinando con aquel ridículo delantal rosa en torno a la cintura y meterse con Deidara o Sasori no tenía caso, el primero porque era ridículamente fácil hacerlo enojar y al segundo porque era como si le hablaras a la pared.

—¿En que vas? —Así que aunque Konan fuera más bien del tipo parecido a Sasori decidió seguir incordiándola.

—El protagonista acaba de exponer sentimientos de tipo amorosos en un plano más carnal hacía su madre.

—¡Oh! —Hidan echó la cabeza hacía atrás—. Pues bien por él. —Konan ni siquiera había girado a verlo así que dirigió la mirada al techo cavilando en aquella pequeña frase, bueno, el protagonista era un vampiro y la maldad por lo general siempre iba acompañada por un toque de perversión y sensualidad, los malos eran calientes a su parecer… quizás Itachi era la excepción…

Y ahora que lo pensaba, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿y si Jashin-sama también disfrutaba de aquella clase de perversión?, anteriormente siempre había pensado que lo único que su Dios apoyaba y quería era sangre, la suya y la de sus adversarios, la vida que se escapaba lentamente hasta sus garras, pero…

—Konan, ¿crees que a Jashin-sama le agrade el sexo? —Bueno, él era así, directo a más no poder, los ojos de la joven parecieron detenerse un momento en las letras de su libro, como si necesitara recapitular la pregunta.

—Ignoro lo que desea tu dios Hidan. —Y volvió a lo suyo a pesar del suspiro del jashinista quien volvió a hundirse en sus propias cavilaciones, la cocina empezaba a despedir un agradable aroma y uno a uno los restantes miembros de Akatsuki empezaron a acercarse, Itachi se sentó recargado en la pared de enfrente y cerró los ojos como meditando algo muy suyo, Hidan arqueó una ceja, siempre le había parecido ridículo que en la guarida solo tuvieran un sillón, cuando querían ver una película aquello siempre era un problema, por un momento pensó en sentarse bien para que Itachi pudiera hacerse un hueco entre ellos, pero rápidamente deshecho la idea, lo cierto es que no quería que el Uchiha se sentara entre Konan y él.

—Buenas tardes, hun. —Deidara llegó caminando con paso monótono, parecía que no andaba de su humor habitual, sus ojos celestes mirando alrededor con apatía, Hidan pasó de él y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba momentos antes intentando no desviar su atención hacía el olor a pollo asado que empezaba a llegarle desde los fogones de Tobi.

Suponía que Jashin-sama, como dios importante y sangriento que era también recibiría de buen agrado perversiones oscuras como podía serlo el sexo duro y rudo, por desgracia ahora que se le había ocurrido aquella genial idea también caía en cuenta de una pequeña desgracia para sus planes: Akatsuki era una organización de hombres.

Nunca antes aquello había pesado tanto, lo cierto es que cuando alguno de ellos necesitaba mujer —específicamente él, porque Kakuzu era demasiado tacaño para pagar, Sasori ya no tenía cómo, Deidara era una nena, Itachi era indiferente y Kizame y Zetzu causaban pánico en el genero femenino— solo era cosa de ir a algún prostíbulo y darse la gran vida, pero no podía estar yendo a un prostíbulo todo el tiempo, además, aunque aquello le gustara a Jashin-sama de seguro hacerlo en un aire de prohibición como podía ser su propia guarida le daba un plus al pecado.

—¡Ya esta la comida! —Con su chillante y característica voz Tobi empezó a servir los platos a la mesa, pollo asado, pescado frito, puré de papa, fideos, brochetas.

—Ya era hora, hun. —Deidara fue el primero en sentarse a la mesa.

—Una torta extragrande de jamón para usted sempai. —El enmascarado le puso la comida en las manos al rubio quien gruñó algo que sonó como "no tienes que decirlo frente a todos, hun, pensaran que te traes otra cosa conmigo" ni tardo ni perezoso Kizame empezó a hacer bromas sobre el asunto y se sentó al lado del rubio para poder molestarlo por más tiempo, Hidan que había estado observando arqueó una ceja, ¿sería que verdaderamente Deidara y Tobi se traían algo?, una relación entre hombres era mucho más pecaminosa que una entre un hombre y una mujer, seguramente le gustaría a Jashin-sama, pero él no era lo suficientemente gay para intentarlo.

—Quizás con Itachi… —susurró al viento observando al Uchiha que justo en esos instantes se había sentado a la mesa y engullía un plato de fideos, las tiras amarillas escurriendo por sus labios y sus mejillas infladas en el intento de tragarlos—. Corrijo, —el jashinista se puso morado—, ni con Itachi.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Konan preguntó sin desviar su atención del libro.

—Nada. —Hidan volvió a echar la cabeza hacía atrás, Zetzu se había sentado en el piso y se ocupaba en rasguñar la pared y Sasori para quien la hora de la comida era la más fastidiosa del día (el líder había dicho una vez que fueran comprensivos con alguien de madera que ya no podía comer lo que le gustaba para irritación del pelirrojo) se había sentado en la pared del lado contrario a la puerta de la cocina y se ocupaba en mandarles miradas desagradables, ¿qué culpa tenían ellos que la gente con complejo de Pinocho no pudiera comer?

—¿No vas a comer? —Finalmente se giró nuevamente hacía su compañera quien cerró el libro con un movimiento fluido.

—Sí. —La joven se puso de pie, la capa de Akatsuki pegándose a sus formas y entonces Hidan tuvo otro pensamiento, la idea de que Konan si que era mujer y además, alguien muy cercana al líder, quizás incluso más de lo que aparentaba, entonces, si él lograba meterse con ella, ¿no sería eso más pecaminoso aún que una relación con un hombre?, estaban hablando de la mujer del líder nada más y nada menos.

—¿No vas a comer Hidan? —Kakuzu pasó tras él y al instante el jashinista se puso de pie con una nueva idea en mente.

—Sí. —Antes de que cualquiera pudiera ganarle se sentó al lado de Konan en la orilla de la mesa, la joven no pareció verse afectada por ese hecho.

—¿Qué ya no hay platos? —El líder llegó a la mesa contrariado, pero como nadie le prestó atención se dirigió a la cocina murmurando que no era posible que siempre le tocara lavar los trastos a él, Hidan y Konan que si habían alcanzado donde servirse empezaron a tomar de la mesa lo que más les apetecía.

—Te digo Deidara, Tobi es un buen muchacho. —Kizame que había tomado dos brochetas de carne no había probado ninguna de las dos por estar molestando al rubio, Deidara lo veía con ojos aburridos, sin poder haber mordido hasta el momento la torta que había causado tanto alboroto.

—Lo que digas.

—Tendrían enmascaraditos rubios corriendo por todos lados.

—Hun. —Mientras aquellos dos discutían el dudoso amor Kakuzu que se había quedado sin plato se acercaba sigilosamente tras Kizame extendiendo una mano para alcanzar una brocheta de carne e Itachi seguía comiendo fideos ajeno a todo.

—¿Y como va el libro? —Viendo a su líder lejos y a todos en sus asuntos Hidan pasó a poner su plan en marcha.

—Bien. —Konan respondió con la sequedad de siempre, su cabello azul recogido en el moño habitual dejando su blanco cuello al descubierto, por un instante Hidan se olvidó de seguir adelante, por alguna razón aquel cuello le había parecido atrayente, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, el vampiro no era él.

—¿Ya se metió con su madre?

—Aún no. —Intuyendo que le hablaba acerca del protagonista Konan contestó al tiempo que se llevaba un poco de arroz a los labios.

—¿Pero crees que lo haga?

—Quien sabe. —Ella tragó y entonces Hidan no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos ahí, en el pequeño salto que daba su garganta al pasar el alimento y un poco más abajo en esos dos encantos que se mostraban apretados, apenas el nacimiento de aquellas dos cumbres antes de que la playera negra cubriera vistas más panorámicas.

—¿Qué? —Finalmente ella lo enfrentó, de frente y directa, como siempre lo había sido.

—Nada, —y él sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa diferente, una que le salía desde adentro y que provocaba que sus cejas se alzaran en un gesto galante—, solo que estaba pensando que eres bonita. —Acto seguido le puso una mano sobre la cabeza como quien acaricia a un niño pequeño y al instante ella giró su rostro hacía él, al principio sus profundos ojos lo miraron con sorpresa, no muy segura de si lo hacía por lo que había dicho o por el contacto físico que justo en esos instantes estaba llevando a cabo con su cabeza.

—Eres linda Konan. —Se acercó mas a ella, su costado apretado contra su hombro, su rostro peligrosamente cerca y entonces algo ocurrió, algo que no recordaba que hubiera pasado desde las épocas de Yahiko, un tenue sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas a pesar de que su rostro continuara tan seco como de costumbre.

Por un momento estuvieron así, los rostros muy juntos, ella sonrojada, él con una mano sobre su cabeza y se preguntó porque nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, a su lado Kizame seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que Kakuzu le robaba la comida, Deidara veía el asunto aburrido, Itachi seguía engullendo fideos, desde la cocina y con su ridículo delantal rosa Tobi se echaba flores a si mismo con ambas manos sobre su cintura como toda una ama de casa y el líder finalmente se había resignado a su suerte y se había puesto a tararear una canción mientras lavaba los trastes y fue entonces que se percato de que alguien si los veía, Sasori sentado tras ellos los observaba fijamente, Konan se dijo a si misma que solo podía ver sus espaldas y que el hecho de que Hidan le estuviera acariciando la cabeza no era del todo extraño, de cualquier manera carraspeó, Hidan retiró la mano, siguieron comiendo en silencio, sus costados aún fuertemente pegados, como si Hidan no pudiera retirar un poco más su silla.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que a Jashin-sama le gusta el pecado. —Hidan soltó de pronto.

—Ah. —Ella contestó con sequedad, sus mejillas ya habían vuelto a su pálido tono normal.

—A Jashin-sama le gusta lo prohibido.

—Ah.

—A Jashin-sama le gustas tú. —Bajo la mesa sintió unas manos calientes que tanteaban por su rodilla y al instante todo su ser se tensó, Hidan había susurrado la ultima frase, tan bajo que ni siquiera Kakuzu que ya había robado la brocheta de carne y estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella la oyó.

—Ah. —Volvió a repetir el monosílabo intentando que surgiera tan carente de emoción como las veces anteriores pero apenas fue un susurro perdido mientras aquellos dedos subían lentamente por su muslo.

—A Jashin-sama le agrada la oscuridad, el pecado y lo prohibido. —Casi sentía que Hidan le respiraba en la oreja y, no podía equivocarse, estaba excitado, sus dedos eran como moluscos que buscaran colarse en ella.

—Ah. —Pero aquello estaba muy cerca de volverse un quejido, apretó las piernas agradeciendo que las largas capas negras de Akatsuki no le dejaran ver nada a Sasori ubicado como estaba tras sus espaldas.

—Pienso que Jashin-sama… que él… —Los dedos subieron más, se movieron buscando entrar, encontrando camino con habilidad entre la ropa, la respiración del hombre se volvió errática y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar y entonces Konan tuvo una idea curiosa, la idea de que al parecer ella le era tan excitante a ese hombre como la muerte, eso y que empezaba a pensar que en realidad él mismo era ese tal Jashin-sama.

—Hidan. —Le habló secamente, a pesar de que aquello ya estaba adentro y que los ojos del hombre estaban perdidos en un punto inexacto de placer—. Hablaremos más de ese libro en otra ocasión. —Su voz impersonal y seca de siempre.

—Esta noche… —A pesar de todo se negaba a sacar su mano de donde tan bien había logrado acomodarse—. En tu cuarto.

—Si es lo que deseas. —Konan se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo con lentitud, a pesar de que los ojos nublados de deseo de Hidan estaban fijos en su rostro, a pesar de que se negaba a salir de ella—. Hidan. —Volvió a dirigirse a él sin girar a verlo, para él fue como una orden para que moviera rítmicamente sus dedos, ella tuvo que apretar los dientes—. Hidan, hablaremos del libro después. —Fue cortante.

—Esta bien. —Pero su mano seguía ahí, abandonando con increíble lentitud su intimidad.

—Hidan.

—Esta bien. —Sus dedos húmedos deslizándose suavemente por su muslo en su retirada—. Es que a Jashin-sama no le gusta esperar.

—Ya lo note. —Konan siguió comiendo con calma, él escondió la mano pecadora bajo la manga de su tunica, su interior bailando de placer anticipado.

—Ya termine de lavar los trastes. —El líder llegó bufando, en sus manos un enorme plato—. Les advierto que me voy a comer todo.

—No se preocupe líder, —Hidan se levantó, no había probado nada de su comida—, todo lo de la mesa es suyo, yo tengo otros gustos.

—¿Ah?

—¡Estas insinuando que no cocino bien! —Tobi agitó en el aire una franela, Itachi murmuró que no se podía comer en paz con esa clase de gente, Kizame dándose cuenta del hurto que había sufrido dejo a Deidara en paz y se ocupó en reñir con Kakuzu, el rubio por fin pudo darle una mordida a su torta, Zetzu siguió haciendo círculos en la pared, Sasori se rascó vagamente la frente preguntándose si el hecho de que Hidan hubiese estado respirando tan aceleradamente significaba algo y Konan siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, esperaba poder terminar el libro antes de esa noche, después de todo no había que hacer esperar a Jashin-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **sin comentarios. No esperaba lo que salió, de hecho se suponía que iba a ser humor, ya no voy a leer libros raros… bueno, no.

Agradezco a:

**Ro0w'z**

**Lindakennedy**

**Jess Lilith**

**Rukia-CC**

**Ahidis Black**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Adlgutie**

**Bella**

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Namikaze rock**

Por sus amables comentarios, también agradezco a quienes se pasaron a leer mi nueva historia "Seduciendo a Neji-niisan" de verdad estoy muy agradecida por la calurosa bienvenida y bien, creo que estoy viendo a Hidan y Konan de diferente manera, jaja, me gusto trabajar con ellos, ya lo saben si gustan ver la imagen agréguenme en Facebook y si quieren donar una imagen al reto déjenla en un review.

Sin más, gracias por leer Ciao

_31 de julio del 2011 Domingo _


	18. Fiebre de bachillerato SasuHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 18: Fiebre de bachillerato**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**18/50**

…

Sasuke no era un joven especialmente arrogante, bueno esta bien, era peor que arrogante, pero no podía ser de otra manera, hijo de una de las familias más importantes de Konoha, hermano de la leyenda viviente Uchiha Itachi y el más guapo y codiciado de toda la preparatoria de la Hoja.

A veces su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki se lo echaba en cara con un chispeante tono de broma, "Joder Sasuke que a veces eres insoportable", a él no le parecía que lo fuera, no en realidad. Era frío, serio y pocas veces hablaba, si rechazaba las cartas de amor era porque si las aceptaba terminaba metido en un lío, si no contestaba las sonrisas era porque no quería crear falsas esperanzas y si sus platicas más largas eran acerca de si le molestaba o no Naruto era solamente porque meterse en temas más escabrosos solo lograría que su autodenominado club de fans añadiera más de su información personal a ese dudoso banco de datos que almacenaban en sus sombrías computadoras.

Así que en definitiva no es que él fuera el del problema, no era como Kiba que usaba su cuerpo atlético para conseguir citas al por mayor, tampoco como Naruto que se la pasaba alardeando a ver si Sakura le hacía caso, él simplemente vivía su vida. Era atractivo y lo notaba, no podía decir que su propia belleza le fuera indiferente porque sabía que en cualquier instante podía tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, era que simplemente las cosas se ponían aburridas de tan fáciles que eran.

—¡Ey Sasuke! —Naruto llegó corriendo hasta él apenas bajó el primer pie de la limosina.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le contestó con su clásica voz fría, el otoño estaba empezando y Naruto se había puesto un suéter azul sobre la camisa del uniforme de tal manera que sus ojos azules resplandecían como si alguien hubiese metido un foquito dentro de ellos.

—Escuche que por la llegada del otoño tendremos actividades en lugar de clases hoy. —Naruto movió rápidamente las manos de arriba abajo con excitación, Sasuke por toda respuesta soltó una especie de bufido. Lentamente los dos caminaron en dirección a las escaleras del instituto, el rubio saltaba de un pie al otro, a su alrededor las chicas soltaban sendas risitas, era desagradable que Naruto fuera casi tan atractivo como él porque entonces la atención se volvía doble cuando estaban juntos y desgraciadamente eso sucedía muy seguido.

Entraron a su salón y se sentaron en las bancas de siempre, Sasuke en la esquina pegado a la ventana y Naruto a un lado, así ninguna chica podía sentarse a babear a un lado y la que se sentara enfrente no podría verlo a menos que volviera descaradamente la cabeza.

—¿Podrías callarte Ino?

—¿Podrías callarte tu frentona? —Ino y Sakura entraron al aula lanzándose miradas envenenadas y golpeándose con la cadera para sacarse del camino, Naruto sonrió al verlas y Sasuke desvió la mirada al patio. Esas dos se peleaban de la misma manera desde que estaban en la escuela primaria y Sasuke había tenido —desgraciadamente— que pasar por el periodo en el que el motivo de sus pleitos era él.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto gritó agitando una mano en el aire—. ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días Naruto. —Sakura giró a verlo con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente después volvió a la carga sujetando a Ino por la garganta—. ¿Qué dijiste cerda? —La riña siguió mientras el resto de los alumnos entraba al salón, pocos minutos después el profesor Asuma llegó y empezó a explicar su clase con un aire tan distraído que todo mundo empezó a pasar de prestarle atención. En eso estaban cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

—¡Pe-perdón! —Una chica se encontraba en el vilo de la puerta, sonrojada y visiblemente descompuesta—. ¿Pu-puedo pasar? —Sasuke la reconoció al instante, era Hyuuga Hinata, un ratoncito del que apenas había oído su voz una o dos veces en todo lo que llevaban en la preparatoria.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —Asuma giró hacía ella, la chica se hizo un nudo, apretó sus manos y finalmente puso cara de querer llorar.

—Yo…

—Esta bien, pasa. —Asuma se rascó la nuca y ella entró a tropezones, parecía que ser el centro de la atención le quedaba muy mal y lo único que quería era sentarse y desaparecer.

—Por aquí Hinata-chan. —Naruto agitó una mano en el aire apuntando al único puesto vacío del salón enfrente de él.

—Ah, gra-gracias. —La joven se deslizó hábilmente y cuando finalmente pudo sentarse en el banco se encogió en él como intentando fusionarse con la madera del mismo. Sasuke la observó arqueando una ceja, más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa, estaba sudando copiosamente y no parecía que el sonrojo fuera a abandonar rápidamente su rostro, su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, seguramente había corrido todo el camino hasta el salón.

Al frente Asuma siguió su aburrida clase, Kiba giró descaradamente hacía atrás y arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Estas bien Hinata? —Probablemente era el único amigo de la chica en la escuela y realmente eran una combinación extraña porque el Inuzuka era la clase de chico rompe corazones al que le encantaba ser el centro de todo.

—S-sí. —Ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza pero no pareció convencerlo porque el frunció la nariz.

—Me dirás la verdad cuando termine la clase.

—Uh. —Ella se encogió sobre si misma. Sasuke no pudo evitar seguir el intercambio de frases. Kiba no era muy amigo suyo, más bien era con Naruto con el que intercambiaba frases idiotas y competencias inútiles, sin embargo el Inuzuka parecía sinceramente preocupado por su amiga, a su particular forma, pero preocupado al fin y al cabo.

Naruto empezó a formar bolitas de papel y aventarlas a quien fuera, una de ellas le pegó a Shikamaru quien uso la confusión para hacerse el noqueado y descargar de mala manera su cabeza contra la paleta del pupitre.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, intentó concentrarse en la clase de Asuma pero era demasiado sosa, así que dirigió su atención a otro punto, sus oscuros ojos volvieron a fijarse en Hinata. La muchacha estaba ligeramente encorvada hacía delante, respiraba con dificultad, su largo cabello negro con destellos azulados le cubría parcialmente el rostro enrojecido. Sin duda alguna se encontraba en mal estado de salud, Sasuke esperó con un suspiro que lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando no fuera contagioso.

Naruto empezó a tirar bolitas de papel al rincón más alejado del salón, Hinata dejo caer la cabeza con un sonido seco sobre su libro de texto, había acomodado la cabeza de lado de manera que para Sasuke ya no era posible ver su cara y como no tenía cosa mejor que hacer se distrajo en observar lo que podía ver de ella.

Se había puesto un suéter café claro encima de la camisa blanca del uniforme, el moñito rojo reglamentario bien atado al cuello, cuando el suéter acababa surgía un trozo de tela azul plisada en forma de la corta falda escolar.

Sasuke se entretuvo un rato admirando las esbeltas y delgadas piernas que salían de la falda para cubrirse momentos después por las calcetas negras del uniforme, los pequeños piecitos enfundados en los zapatos escolares.

—Así que muchachos, —al frente la voz de Asuma lo regresó a la realidad—, salgan al patio y reciban las instrucciones de Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Por qué nos tiene que guiar Kakashi-sensei? —Naruto refunfuñó guardando todas sus cosas de mala manera en su mochila, Sasuke hizo lo propio. Kiba se levantó de dos trancos tomó el maletín de Hinata y lo cargó junto al suyo a su espalda.

—¿Nos vamos Hina?

—Ah… sí. —La chica se levantó lentamente, el castaño la sujetó por un hombro, quizás por el miedo a que se fuera a desvanecer en el aire.

—¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?

—N-no… —La joven jugueteó con sus dedos, parecía afligida.

—Bueno, como quieras. —Kiba la guió sin muchos miramientos a la salida del salón, Sasuke siguió a ambos con la mirada. No es que le llamara particularmente la atención ella o Kiba, simplemente le parecía rara una amistad como aquella, no sólo porque sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas sino porque a lo largo de su vida Sasuke jamás había podido establecer una relación amistosa con un miembro de la comunidad femenina. Invariablemente el interés de las féminas era una relación amorosa y ciertamente de amoroso él tenía más bien poco.

—Hinata-chan parece enferma dattebayo. —Naruto exclamó con fuerza cuando salían del aula.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta Sherlock?

—Bueno, ella parecía más roja y sudorosa de lo normal. —Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza, lo malo de Naruto era que raramente comprendía el sarcasmo.

—¿Crees que Kakashi-sensei nos ponga competencias o algo así? —Naruto volvió a la carga, ambas manos tras su nuca y los azules ojos vueltos al techo, como meditando.

—Kakashi-sensei hará cualquier cosa por no ocuparse demasiado de nosotros. —Sasuke siseó, pero Naruto que por lo general le tenía buena fe a todas las personas siguió parloteando sobre lo que él creía que sería aquel inicio de otoño.

Pasaron por los pasillos en el desorden revoltoso de las platicas encontradas, Sakura e Ino peleando acerca de su libro favorito, los de tercer año que se unían al estruendo, los de primero siendo aplastados por ellos.

—¿Uh? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja ante una escena poco común, por todo el mundo era conocido el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, Neji Hyuuga de 3°A. Un joven de cabello castaño largo, mortalmente serio e intimidante.

Lo raro en aquello fue lo que sucedió ante sus ojos casi como en cámara lenta; al momento en que Neji Hyuuga hizo su aparición en el abarrotado pasillo Kiba instintivamente colocó a Hinata tras de si y se paró cuan alto era, firme y casi gruñendo como lo haría un perro. Neji Hyuuga apenas le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa y siguió su camino.

No es que fuera muy curioso, pero se encontró a si mismo con el deseo insalvable de preguntarle a alguien, por desgracia Naruto no era muy ducho en esos temas y se vería raro si de repente le preguntaba a alguien a quemarropa por aquella extraña escena.

—¡Todos los alumnos por aquí por favor! —Kakashi hablaba desganadamente, para ser un maestro de educación física era la pereza andando.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Kakashi-sensei? —La dorada cabellera de Naruto resplandecía por encima de todas.

—Será un juego, necesito que se formen en equipos de diez. —Todos los alumnos empezaron a aventarse unos a los otros en busca de sus amigos, por todos lados se oía gente enumerándose. Sasuke se dejo llevar donde Naruto que se coló con facilidad en el equipo de Sakura. No es que le sorprendiera mucho pero Hinata y Kiba también estaban ahí. A su particular punto de vista la chica debería estar mejor en la enfermería que en aquel lugar, pero tampoco se iba a meter a dar sermones donde no lo llamaban.

—Escuchen, este va a ser un extraño juego de escondidas. —Los ojos de Kakashi brillaron con el tono rojizo que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba pensando una maldad, Naruto tragó saliva, aún no olvidaba aquella horrorosa actividad donde todos habían tenido que quitarse los zapatos para después buscarlos descalzos entre un maremoto de gente.

—Odio cuando la palabra extraño va en medio de alguna frase de Kakashi-sensei. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos, a sus espaldas un chico de tercer año, Lee, suspiró de amor. Su compañero Neji apenas arqueó una ceja.

—Nombren a un líder y luego vengan acá con los papeles de su equipo. —Kakashi continuó dando instrucciones, todos coincidieron en que Sasuke debía ser el capitán del equipo así que con desgano el joven fue a entregar su papel acompañado de los otros múltiples lideres, Neji Hyuuga entre ellos.

Se miraron de reojo, no había nada realmente competitivo entre ellos, Neji era el más popular de tercero, Sasuke el de segundo, la diferencia de grados dejaba a salvo sus conflictos.

—Bien, papeles por acá. —Kakashi revolvió en una urna, luego emitió algo parecido a un suspiro y empezó a formar parejas con los equipos—. Bien, el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke deberá esconderse, después de cinco minutos el equipo de Hyuuga Neji deberá buscarlos. —Kakashi siguió enumerando los roles de los equipos restantes, Sasuke agradeció que la preparatoria tuviera una selección tan apretada de alumnos, de esa manera aquel tonto juego no duraría demasiado—. El primer equipo que encuentre a todos los integrantes del otro equipo llega aquí y gana.

—¡Nee, nee!, ¿Qué ganara el equipo que llegue primero? —Naruto agitó una mano en el aire.

—Una cena para todos sus integrantes en el karaoke, algo así. —Kakashi barajó un montón de papeles en sus manos—. ¿O eso era el premio para la carrera en costales?, no estoy seguro, como sea, cuando toque mi silbato los equipos que tengan que esconderse emprenden carrera, ¿entendido?

—¿Cómo pretende que nos esforcemos si no sabemos que vamos a ganar? —Ino bufó cruzándose de brazos. Naruto empezó a vociferar acerca de la emoción de ganar por ganar, un poco más atrás Hinata había empalidecido visiblemente, Kiba le decía algo en voz baja, parecía un tanto tenso.

—A la de tres se esconden, —Kakashi ahogó un bostezo que le quito todo dramatismo a la situación—. Uno, dos, dos y medio, dos tres cuartos…

—¡Kakashi-sensei!

—¡Tres! —En la pelotonera de aquel momento Kiba intentó mantenerse al lado de Hinata, pero aquella oleada humana que corría muy pronto lo obligó a perderla de vista. Por su parte Sasuke echó a correr sin importarle la suerte del resto de su equipo, no tanto por ganar como por la sonrisa de superioridad que podría poner si Neji Hyuuga no lo encontraba. Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que en esos momentos en lo que menos estaba pensando Neji era en él, o en aquella rivalidad de la que ni siquiera sabía su existencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían pasado exactamente cuatro minutos y medio y Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia, todos los escondites que se le ocurrían estaban ocupados y no era cosa de meterse en medio de unas niñas empalagosas que chillarían por tener a "Sasuke-kun" junto a ellas.

Había visto a Naruto trepar en un árbol como un chango, pero esconderse entre ramas pelonas esperando pasar camuflajeado no era su idea de escondite ideal.

Los cinco minutos se acercaban segundo a segundo. El joven empezaba a perder la paciencia en medio de aquella naturaleza marchita que caía sin pena ni gloria escaqueándole matorrales que en sus momentos primorosos hubieran sido una excelente opción para esconderse. Como último recurso pensó en el lugar más estupido, salió corriendo como diana y entró por la ventana a la sala de maestros, el lugar obviamente debía estar desierto, pero no era así. Aguanto un chasquido de lengua cuando notó a Hinata Hyuuga echa un ovillo en una esquina, no parecía haberse percatado de su interrupción y si lo había hecho parecía no querer prestarle atención, como si ignorándolo fuera a desaparecer.

A lo lejos escuchó que Kakashi volvía a sonar el silbato para que los equipos de búsqueda iniciaran su trabajo y supo que le sería imposible encontrar otro lugar. Gruñendo su mala suerte —dos miembros del mismo equipo escondidos en el mismo lugar disminuía su porcentaje de ganar— se acercó a ella y se dejo caer en el suelo a su lado, no hizo nada por disimular su suspiro de desagrado. Ella sin embargo siguió en la misma posición, rodillas flexionadas, los brazos rodeando sus piernas, su cabeza inclinada hacía abajo, el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

—Jodida suerte que hayamos pensado en el mismo lugar para escondernos. —Soltó con su aire brutal, pero ella no contestó nada, ni sí ni no, ni siquiera un quejido. Sasuke no era exactamente la clase de persona acostumbrada a que lo pasaran por alto. Giró a verla con ambas cejas alzadas en irritación, era en vano, ella seguía sin girar a verlo.

—¿Acaso me estas escuchando? —Preguntó con irritación, esta vez ella giró un poco la cabeza hacía arriba, apenas para poder verlo entre los mechones de su cabello.

—S-sí…

—No deberías estar jugando en esta estupidez cuando estas enferma. —Estando solos y en tan irritante situación no se puso a si mismo más pegas para zaherirla—. Es una tontería y harás que nuestro equipo pierda.

—Hum… lo siento… —La joven arrastró las palabras y volvió a colocar la cabeza en la misma posición, a Sasuke no le dio la idea de que lo sintiera mucho. Irritado tomó el cuello de su suéter y empezó a menearlo de arriba abajo, le había dado calor correr, extendió las largas piernas enfundadas en el pantalón azul de mezclilla y observó a la pared de enfrente. Suponía que se tardarían en pensar en aquel lugar para buscarlos.

—Oye tú, —volvió a llamarla aunque usualmente no le gustaba conversar con nadie y no era por alguna cuestión en particular, era solo que estar al lado de una persona enferma no era exactamente su hobby favorito—, ¿por qué no abandonas el juego y vas a la enfermería?

—Porque llamarían a mi padre. —Ella murmuró lentamente, casi desvaneciéndose en el intento. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no le haría más preguntas, era obvio que era un lugar donde no lo llamaban y si su relación con su padre era tan mala no era él quien iba a juzgar a una completa desconocida.

El tiempo empezó a pasar lenta y angustiosamente, por un momento Sasuke incluso tuvo el estupido pensamiento de que hubiera sido mejor subirse al árbol pelón con Naruto, así por lo menos le hubieran tirado palitos a los que pasaran abajo hasta que alguien los descubriera. Estar con Naruto era idiota, pero nunca aburrido, eso que ni que.

Estaba dejando sus pensamientos volar cuando de pronto reparó en que ella estaba respirando de manera fatigada, parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a volverse una masa viscosa contra el piso.

—Oye tú, —ni siquiera lo pensó y volvió al ataque—, es una tontería que no vayas a la enfermería porque tu padre se va a enterar, ¿no estas lo suficientemente grande para que hayas dejado de temerle?

—S-soy una Hyuuga. —Sasuke no supo si con eso debía quedar explicado un punto, él era un Uchiha, ¿y eso que?

—Te voy a llevar a la enfermería, este juego es una mierda de todas formas. —Sin esperar una contestación de su parte le sujetó una muñeca y jaló de ella al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie. Por desgracia no esperó que ella se dejara llevar flácida por su agarre y cuando menos lo espero ya estaba con la cabeza de la chica contra él. En acto reflejo soltó su mano para poder apoyarse en el piso y no caer los dos de mala manera.

—¡Oye! —Medio gruñó-gritó al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla, la cabeza de ella había caído justo en el hueco formado en su cuello, de tal manera que su mejilla caliente hacía contacto con su garganta—. ¡Aparta! —Apretó los dientes, su mano libre se encogió como una garra, su primer instinto había sido arrojarla lejos de sí, ¡ninguna chica se le acercaba así a Uchiha Sasuke sin su consentimiento!, pero en el último momento recordó que había sido él quien la había jalado, que el resultado hubiese sido inesperado era por completo su responsabilidad.

Había quedado con las piernas abiertas, ella en medio, su lánguida mano descansando sobre su rodilla varonil, por alguna razón lo que estaba implícito en aquella escena coloreó de manera notable sus mejillas, ¿qué estaba pensando?, no es cómo si no hubiera tenido antes a una chica entre sus piernas, claro que en ocasiones anteriores no era una chica afiebrada que se recargaba en él como si fuera un colchón más que un amante.

—¡Oye! —Volvió a gritarle, la mano que tenía en el suelo —con la cual mantenía el equilibrio— arisca en las baldosas, no sabía si por el peso que estaba soportando o porque curiosamente no tenía idea de que hacer a continuación.

—L-lo siento… —Sasuke pensó que era mejor que no intentara hablar, su aliento caliente a causa de la enfermedad se estrellaba en su cuello de una manera poco recomendable para sus sentidos.

—Lo que sea, solo apártate. —Tambaleante ella intentó retirarse, pero la débil presión que su mano ejerció contra su rodilla le dio la idea de que no le iba a ser tan fácil.

—Lo siento. —Ella volvió a repetir cuando su cuerpo la traicionó y volvió a recargarse sobre él respirando agitadamente.

—Esto es mucho más que una fiebre. —Sasuke volvió al arte del regaño para que ella no notara lo incomodo que estaba—. Y eres inconsciente al no tratarte. ¡Y donde me vuelvas a decir que lo sientes te botare al piso! —La amenaza pareció cobrar efecto porque la joven no volvió a abrir la boca. De cualquier manera para Sasuke las cosas no estaban mejorando, su respiración entrecortada y caliente chocaba contra su manzana de Adan que al parecer había decidido quedarse tensa y en espera, como un chico a punto de llorar por el ramalazo de una emoción desconocida.

Su cuerpo entero seguía estando tenso, su mano libre no sabía bien a bien que hacer, hubiera querido quitársela de encima pero entonces la condenaría al piso y no era exactamente tan desgraciado como para pensar esa opción.

Los segundos empezaron a pasar con desagradable lentitud, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sudaba sin parar, la humedad que desprendía estaba mojando la piel de Sasuke, tenía el cabello contra su nariz, sus labios harían contacto con su frente de no ser porque seguía con la barbilla alzada, los dientes aún apretados.

Sasuke empezó a olvidar maneras de agredirla cuando ella empezó a dormitar encima de él, su pecho subiendo y bajando contra su propio pecho, con cada respiración aquellos dos senos presionándose contra él, la estrecha cintura apoyada contra su pelvis y el resto de ella desparramado entre sus piernas, la falda escolar plisada y las piernas abiertas, una doblada hacía la izquierda y la otra recta hacía el frente.

Viendo que no podía contar con que se quitara por su propia cuenta la sujetó por la cabeza con su mano libre, estaba hirviendo, ¿se molestaría demasiado si la llevaba a la enfermería?, después de todo la decisión de no ir la había tomado ella, ¿la metería en problemas si actuaba por su cuenta?

Hastiado soltó algo parecido a un bufido, intentó pararse con ella en brazos, pero lo único que logró fue apretar su esbelto cuerpo entre sus piernas. Por alguna razón tal movimiento logró que algo se formara en su garganta, como una bola de algo parecido a la emoción por lo desconocido. Su primer reacción fue abrir nuevamente las piernas y dejarla libre, pero no lo hizo, es más, apretó más aquel cuerpo contra sus rodillas, apretujándolo contra si mismo con un extraño y enloquecedor placer.

Con preocupación se preguntó si aquello revelaba alguna oscura preferencia en su mente, pero deshecho rápido tal conclusión. Ella estaba caliente, todo en ella lo estaba y aunque sabía que era por la fiebre no podía parar de imaginar que era por él.

—Oye. —Volvió a llamarla, parecía que se paseaba en un duermevela inquieto, las pestañas en un ligero temblor, los labios entreabiertos, desechando el aliento caliente que atestiguaba la enfermedad.

Finalmente volvió a abrir las piernas dejando que ella se desparramara a su antojo entre ellas, dejó que sus labios se posaran en su frente hirviente y que la mano que hasta el momento no había encontrado ocupación descansara como al descuido rodeando su pequeña cintura.

Así los encontró Neji Hyuuga diez minutos más tarde, el castaño entró de un salto por la ventana, por algún presagio del destino Sasuke lo había visto venir un minuto antes, pero la opción de moverse se le disolvió antes de siquiera pensarla.

—¿Qué haces? —El rostro de Neji no había cambiado un ápice.

—Ella tiene fiebre. —Y sabía que aquella no era una respuesta.

—Ella es mi prometida, aunque no le guste aceptarlo. —Neji arqueó una desdeñosa ceja, a Sasuke le pareció que él gustaba de atormentarla con ese hecho.

—Por algo no le gustara la idea. —Sasuke contraatacó categórico.

—Siempre ha sido una vergüenza para la familia, ella sabe perfectamente que para su padre solo sirve cómo oveja de cambio, de lo único que puede enorgullecerse es de ser bonita. —Sasuke simplemente lo miró, no iba a objetar acerca de la belleza de la chica, sin embargo había chicas más bonitas que no le habían hecho sentir tantas cosas con solo abrazarlas en silencio.

—Bueno, quizás su padre me considere, soy un Uchiha después de todo. —Neji lo midió, con la profundidad de sus ojos, como pensándose si estaba hablando en serio.

—Sólo te quiero decir una cosa Uchiha.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke clavó en él sus ojos negros, el brazo en torno de la cintura de Hinata aferrandose como una garra.

—Te encontré a ti y a Hinata, uno más y ganamos el juego. —Sin más Neji volvió a salir por la ventana, Sasuke apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerse daño, ¡maldición!, sabía que era una mala estrategia de juego esconderse dos de un mismo equipo en el mismo lugar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El equipo de Uchiha Sasuke fue coronado como el primer lugar de la preparatoria, el premio fue una ida a un parque de diversiones. Mientras subían a la montaña rusa, con Hinata temblando y él obligándola a subir con él, en la bajada mientras ella gritaba y él le decía que muy probablemente terminarían casándose, curiosamente tuvo un pensamiento de gratitud hacía Naruto.

Porque nunca lo habían encontrado. Aunque el rubio había puesto particular empeño en moler a palos a todo paseante que se asomara por debajo de su árbol. Las coincidencias felices habían sido dos, la primera que Naruto había decidido subirse al árbol frente al callejón trasero, un lugar que contaba la sombría leyenda de un estudiante ahorcado. Quienes eran golpeados huían despavoridos, sin excepción.

La segunda feliz coincidencia es que a nadie se le ocurrió que alguien fuera tan estupido para esconderse en un árbol cuando el otoño había entrado y las hojas se caían a montones, es decir, nadie había buscado en lo alto.

Estaba bien, le debía una a Naruto. Hinata había vuelto a verlo envuelta en una extraña confusión avergonzada.

—¿Perdón? —Pero ya luego le explicaría, por el momento quería ver que tan romántica resultaba una petición de noviazgo en el castillo del terror.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Como es UA no estoy muy segura de cómo quedo, espero que medianamente decente.

Agradezco a:

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Adlgutie**

**Nathita**

**Kaoru Sakura**

**Hinata08byakugan**

**Sheisxxx**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

Así mismo agradezco a quienes se han pasado a mi reciente creación "Seduciendo a Neji-niisan" y "El viaje de Canuto" de Harry Potter, me hacen muy feliz, un beso y gracias a todos.

_20 de Agosto del 2011 Sábado_


	19. Chicos antes que flores SH, ST, NI, KS

**IMÁGENES **

**Imagen 19: Chicos antes que flores**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a **ro0w'z **quien donó la imagen para el reto, espero le agrade.

19/50

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El instituto Konoha era reconocido por tres cosas: prestigio, dinero y belleza. No cualquiera podía entrar en ese mundo de lujos y relaciones, ser parte de esa escuela era definitivamente una garantía por si sola de tener el futuro asegurado.

A Nara Shikamaru eso no le preocupaba demasiado en realidad, tenía dinero hasta reventar por ser un Nara, la familia que se dedicaba al servicio de inteligencia de Japón desde fechas inmemoriales. Para él sin embargo tener o no dinero era un asunto problemático, si no tenía dinero no tenía los medios para hacer muchas de las cosas que le gustaban hacer, pero si tenía dinero debía hacer muchas cosas que en realidad no le gustaba hacer.

—¡Ey Shikamaru! —Naruto Namikase llegó hasta él tronando los dedos—. Conseguí el número de una chica taaaan guapa.

—Que bien Naruto. —Contestó con su aire aburrido de siempre mientras entraba al instituto, el cabello negro en una coleta alta, sus ojos oscuros fijos al frente.

—¡Ey chicos! —Inuzuka Kiba llegó corriendo al tiempo que le metía un codazo al rubio—. Encontré a una mujer ayer que…

—No puede ser más guapa que la mía. —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas interrumpiéndolo.

—Oh, sí que lo es. —Kiba empezó a refutar, Shikamaru siguió caminando mientras esos dos casanova seguían discutiendo lo suyo, Sasuke Uchiha se les unió en silencio, con su uniforme impecable como todos los días.

—Que hay Sasuke. —Shikamaru lo saludó levantando un poco la mano, el Uchiha simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Los cuatro entraron en tropel a la escuela, los pantalones negros del uniforme moldeando sus piernas atléticas, cada uno con un cinturón diferente, un regalo de Naruto en la Navidad en la que los cuatro habían tenido catorce años.

—El de Sasuke teme debe ser un cinturón elegante dattebayo.

—Si quitaras lo de teme… —Sasuke gruñó recibiendo el regalo.

—El de Shika-flojo debe ser negro, grande e imponente, como sus ojos cuando se enoja.

—Si me sigas llamando flojo verás esos ojos pronto. —Shikamaru había recibido su regalo sin pararse del sillón.

—El mío plateado y guay.

—Te falto yo idiota. —Kiba chasqueó la lengua.

—No importa como sea el tuyo, siempre usas la camisa desfajada y no se ve nada.

—¡Oye! —Shikamaru recordaba que esa Navidad había sido mágica, no sólo por los regalos de Naruto sino porque había sido la primera vez que los habían dejado pasar una fiesta tan importante juntos. La mayoría de las veces sus familias necesitaban su presencia en eventos públicos o reuniones sociales en las que debía comportarse, lucir estirados trajes y sonreír a todo el mundo, pero en esa ocasión había sido diferente, habían logrado permiso para reunirse en la casa de Sasuke.

Los padres del Uchiha habían muerto cuando él era un niño, tenía cinco años cuando por un accidente de trafico su vida se había sumido en la soledad. Así se lo habían encontrado en el jardín de niños, solitario, rencoroso, tan ajeno al mundo que los demás se separaban de él por su aura oscura. Todos lo evitaban excepto Naruto, cuando el rubio llegó transferido de otra ciudad sus ojos azules viajaron por todo el salón e inmediatamente lo decidió.

—¡Ustedes serán mis amigos! —Kiba que estaba ensamblando un trencito giró a verlo parpadeando.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Me llamo Naruto Namikase, mi comida favorita es el ramen, mi color favorito es el naranja, voy a ser presidente algún día!

—Éste esta loco. —Shikamaru le susurró a Sasuke por lo bajo, el Uchiha arqueó ambas cejas sin saber que ese sería el inicio de una amistad que los amarraría de por vida.

Al principio las cosas eran un desastre, Naruto molestaba a todos, se lucía con todos y hacía las cosas a ciegas y locas, sin embargo había algo calido alrededor de él, algo escondido en esa sonrisota que lograba mostrar todos sus dientes. Kiba fue el primero en darse cuenta.

—Ese chico es un idiota… pero creo que me agrada… —Kiba en realidad estaba en el instituto Konoha debido a su dinero, pero su familia tenía tratos con la yakuza, su madre era una terrible mujer que movía redes oscuras a diestra y siniestra. Por lo general él se mostraba alegre, travieso y bastante fanfarron, pero en el fondo era bastante inseguro, siempre viviendo a la sombra de su madre y en una red de violencia donde no acababa de acostumbrarse.

El siguiente en reconocer a Naruto fue Shikamaru.

—Es problemático estar con él… pero al final resulta divertido. —Como hijo único de la familia Nara todas las esperanzas estaban en él como heredero, su mente privilegiada había sido entrenada desde muy pequeño para engrandecerla con conocimientos, estrategias, todo lo que implicara obtener inteligencia debía ser devorado por él. El último en reconocer a Naruto había sido Sasuke, su frase fue simple y llana.

—Es un idiota. —Pero sonreía mientras lo decía.

A los seis años y a punto de pasar a la escuela primaria sellaron su amistad pinchándose el dedo y mezclando su sangre como habían visto que alguien lo hacía en una película. Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables, por supuesto, había riñas entre ellos, los más parecidos eran Kiba y Naruto, no solo físicamente, también eran igual de atontados, arrojados y mujeriegos por lo que las constantes peleas entre ellos eran cosa de todos los días. Shikamaru los comparaba constantemente con un par de cachorros y Sasuke los había bautizado un día como el dúo casanova, a ellos pareció subirles el ego.

Desde chicos se habían dado cuenta de su poder de seducción, el más atractivo de los cuatro quizás fuera Sasuke, pero las chicas lo veían demasiado lejano, siempre con ese aire de soledad y mutismo, tan frío que a veces las chicas se alejaban llorando, era tan indiferente a las mujeres que Naruto y Kiba planearon varias veces citas a ciegas que Sasuke se encargaba de destruir con una decena de sus peores comentarios sarcásticos. A primera vista Shikamaru no era el hombre más atractivo del planeta, pero una vez que se conocían sus millones, su inteligencia y aquellos atractivos ojos oscuros las chicas no podían hacer más que suspirar. Para desgracia de ellas al Nara la mayoría le parecían demasiado problemáticas para intentar algo en serio, sus escasos besos habían sido cuando a los catorce años Naruto y Kiba lo habían picado demasiado preguntándole si acaso no era homosexual —no que ellos fueran a dejarle de hablar por sus preferencias sexuales dattebayo.

Naruto la tenía fácil, no sólo por el rubio cabello, los ojos azules y el bronceado espectacular, sino porque era el mejor de ellos en optimismo, energía y alegría, a veces enamoraba a las muchachas sin siquiera notarlo.

—¿Te ayudo con eso dattebayo?, eres muy bonita. —Y solo era cosa de que sus chispeantes ojos observaran a la victima por unos segundos para que otro corazón robado fuera agregado a sus listas.

Kiba prefería lucirse mucho, los tatuajes rojos que llevaba en las mejillas como señal de pertenencia a los yakuza atraían de un modo tan feroz a las muchachas en busca de un _chico malo_ que aunque hubiese querido mostrarse de otra forma no le hubiera sido posible hacerlo.

Su entretenimiento desde que habían pasado a la preparatoria consistía en arrasar con todos los corazones, ser la envidia de todo el mundo y aterrorizar a quien se cruzara en su camino. Se hacían llamar los F4 y la razón era tan idiota que ni ellos acertaban a comprender porque habían acatado con dignidad el mote. Había sido en el cumpleaños diez de Kiba, los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa principal, Sasuke con un traje negro como si fuera un gran señor, Naruto con las rodillas raspadas, su poncho naranja y short de mezclilla, Shikamaru con una camisa de cuadros y un pantalón de vestir, Kiba con camisa de resaque y una cinta roja en la frente. Ese cuadro tan dispar de amigos fue lo que se encontró Hana Inuzuka cuando entró al salón con una tarta de cumpleaños en las manos.

—¿Estos son tus amigos Kiba?

—Sí.

—Oh, —la muchacha había reído con fuerza, Naruto no supo si se estaba burlando o simplemente estaba feliz—, son como cuatro flores.

—¿Flores? —Kiba chirrió los dientes al ser comparado con algo tan femenino.

—Son hermosos. —Sin más la chica había dejado la tarta, le había jalado la mejilla a Kiba y les había desordenado el cabello a los demás antes de pedirles que celebraran pronto antes de que llegara su madre a arruinarles la diversión.

Por supuesto, andar por la preparatoria diciendo que eran "las 4 flores" era algo que ninguno de ellos hubiera deseado, F4 sonaba mejor, tenía más estilo y ninguna connotación gay que alguien pudiera malinterpretar.

El líder indiscutible era Shikamaru, en realidad nadie había decidido que él los guiara ni cosa parecida, era simplemente que Naruto y Kiba tenían muy poca cabeza para algo así y a Sasuke le daba completamente igual. Por supuesto, Shikamaru era un flojo pero cuando debía hacer algo lo hacía.

Aquel día los cuatro entraron con la soberbia de siempre al instituto, las chicas se arremolinaban para verlos pasar y los chicos corrían abriéndoles paso, como siempre Shikamaru avanzaba adelante, las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada indiferente, Naruto y Kiba en medio muy pagados de si mismos y Sasuke cerrando la comitiva.

Apenas lograron llegar al descanso y se vieron libres de todos, Shikamaru soltó un profundo suspiro.

—La gente de este instituto esta loca. —Arqueó ambas cejas, siempre decía lo mismo aunque muy dentro de él le gustaba que la gente lo viera y admirara.

—¡Hoy debemos ir a jugar videojuegos dattebayo! —Naruto alzó un puño al aire.

—¿No van a atormentar a nadie hoy? —Shikamaru observó a Kiba como si no le creyera del todo.

—¿A quien? —Sasuke se recargó contra una pared—. Ese estupido profesor Orochimaru finalmente corrió con el rabo entre las piernas.

—En realidad fue muy idiota al insinuársete ¿o no Sa-su-ke-kun? —Naruto recitó con voz melosa, Sasuke por toda respuesta le hizo una seña obscena con la mano.

—Y el último alumno al que le pusimos una tarjeta roja en el casillero no duró ni dos días antes de darse de baja del instituto. —Kiba se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca, desde que habían entrado a la prepa se habían hecho de un particular juego, si el F4 dejaba una tarjeta roja en el casillero de alguien la escuela entera se volcaría contra ese alumno, acosándolo de tal manera que el pobre terminaba por escapar de la academia en el mejor de los casos.

—No hay nadie interesante en este lugar dattebayo. —Naruto soltó un largo suspiro, ya había arrasado con la mayoría de las féminas de aquella escuela.

—Deberíamos ir a jugar basketball. —Kiba levantó ambos hombros—. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

—¿Quieren que los volvamos a hacer pasta? —Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas.

—¡Esta vez el duo casanova ganara! —Kiba y Naruto se abrazaron por los hombros, Shikamaru se levantó con desgano y los siguió, mencionar que tenían clases no serviría de nada cuando a esos se les metía algo en mente, además hacerse las pintas era tan común para ellos que había que preguntarse si pasaban más tiempo dentro o fuera del aula.

—¡Ya verán, los aplastaremos! —Naruto botó la pelota mientras avanzaba con grandes brios a la cancha.

—Sueñas usurantonkachi.

—¡Pásala, pásala! —Los chicos se detuvieron mecánicamente al escuchar voces femeninas en la cancha, Shikamaru incluso arqueó una ceja, era poco común que las chicas de ese instituto gustaran de hacer deporte, las chicas ricas por lo general pensaban demasiado en su belleza y estar sudadas no era precisamente atractivo.

—¡Por aquí Sakura-chan!

—¡Anotamos!

—¡Ya verás frentona!

—¿Qué dices cerda? —Naruto se asomó entre los setos, al instante la cabeza de Kiba apareció curiosa a su lado, con un suspiro la cabeza de Shikamaru salió bajo la de ellos y la muy molesta cabeza morena de Sasuke apareció debajo de la de Naruto.

—¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo?

—No sé. —Clásico de Naruto contestar algo así, Sasuke ni siquiera sabía porque había preguntado en primer lugar.

Después de muchos bufidos los cuatro prestaron atención a lo que ocurría delante, en la cancha cuatro muchachas jugaban basketball como si en eso se les fuera la vida, las cuatro con tenis, diminutos shorts azules y blusas deportivas perfectamente pegadas a sus cuerpos.

—¡Va, va! —Una de exótico cabello rosa hizo un amago y se lo pasó a una de larga cabellera negra con destellos azules.

—¡No te dejare! —Las dos rubias del otro equipo se interpusieron y como consecuencia las tres acabaron en el piso.

—¡Outch!

—Temari-chan, me estas aplastando.

—¡Cerda, eso fue falta!

—¿Y si declaramos empate? —Cerrando los ojos la joven de cabello negro se permitió respirar agitadamente así como estaba tirada en el suelo.

—¡Ni en sueños! —Sakura elevó un puño poderoso al cielo—. Debemos ganarle a Ino-cerda y Temari.

—Llevamos jugando hora y media. —Ino se pasó una mano por la sudorosa frente.

—De hecho nos hemos volado la clase de cívica. —Temari giró a ver su reloj digital—. Yo creo que aquí le paramos.

—Además, —Ino arqueó ambas cejas—, escuche que esos estupidos del F4 andaban por aquí, no quiero cruzarme en su camino.

—¿Miedo? —Sakura arqueó ambas cejas—. Seguro que si te oyen te dejan una tarjeta roja en el casillero aunque seas chica.

—Son unos idiotas. —Levantándose Temari puso una mano sobre su cadera—. Sintiéndose tan importantes sólo por el dinero de sus papis.

—¡Dejen de hablar de otras cosas, quiero terminar el partido! —Sakura gimoteó arrojando el balón al suelo con tal fuerza que dio un rebote espectacular y se elevó al cielo para luego caer raudo sobre ellas.

—¡Ahh! —Las chicas corrieron cubriendo sus cabezas.

—¡Eres tan idiota frentona! —Ino se abalanzo sobre ella, al poco tiempo las dos forcejeaban en el suelo, Hinata intentaba detenerlas sin conseguirlo y Temari simplemente se cruzó de piernas observándolas.

—Parecen esos perros de Namikase e Inuzuka.

—¡¿Qué dices? —Al instante Ino y Sakura se soltaron y redirigieron venenosas miradas a Temari.

—¿Qué? —La rubia inclinó su espalda hacía atrás—. Esos dos siempre están peleando y agarrandose por todos lados como ustedes.

—¡En ese caso yo soy Namikase! —Ino se paró completamente derechita, luego se revolvió el flequillo y giró hacía Hinata carraspeando—. Hola preciosa, mi nombre es Naruto, eres muy linda dattebayo.

—Jajajaa. —Las cuatro prorrumpieron en risas, aún sin poder parar Sakura golpeó con el pie en el suelo para que le prestaran atención.

—Escuchen, escuchen, soy Inuzuka. —Sakura carraspeó ruidosamente y luego apretó los puños con fuerza. —¡Me estas oyendo maldito bastardo, voy a romperte la nariz!

—¡Sí, sí, así lo hace! —Las tres restantes siguieron con la risa descontrolada, Kiba que para esos momentos estaba rojo de indignación recibió varios codazos por parte de sus ingratos amigos que también controlaban la risa para no delatarse.

—¡Y no se olviden del Nara! —Temari se puso en una pose de chico chulo, como si tuviera las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón—. Escúchame con atención, tu nivel de inteligencia no alcanza el mío pero intentare ser condescendiente y explicarme en tus términos, aleja tu puto rostro de mi vista.

—Sublime, sublime. —Las chicas aplaudieron abriendo graciosamente los ojos.

—Nos falta Uchiha. —Todas giraron a ver a Hinata quien negó con las manos.

—A-a mí no me miren. —La chica enrojeció de golpe.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, solo debes pararte en algún lugar y confundirte con la naturaleza.

—No te olvides de poner ojos de "soy superior que tú"

—Y acuérdate del "mpf, eres una molestia".

—Uhm… —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, levantó ligeramente el rostro hacía sus amigas y luego lo volvió a bajar, por alguna razón los chicos que seguían espiando creyeron ver que una atmosfera de florecitas y bondad aparecía alrededor de ella.

—Oh es imposible. —Sakura abrazó a Hinata por la cintura—. Esta cosita inocente no sabe de maldad.

—Por más que hemos intentado corromperla. —Ino le frotó la cabeza con fingida tristeza.

—De cualquier manera Hinata no sería capaz de imitar a un tipo tan insoportable. —Temari elevó al cielo las palmas de ambas manos.

—Esto… —La joven Hyuuga bajó la mirada al suelo, no sabía si era bueno o malo eso.

—¡Ya es bien tarde! —Ino tomó su mochila y giró espantada hacía ellas—. ¡Kurenai-sensei nos va a matar!

—¡Todo es culpa de Sakura! —Las cuatro echaron a correr.

—¡¿Mi culpa?

—¿Quién quiso jugar un estupido juego de basketball?

—¡Voy a denunciarte con el F4!, ¡es más, te pondré yo una tarjeta roja en el casillero!

—¡Le diré a Nara que le dijiste cabeza de piña!

—¡Pues entonces yo le diré a Uchiha que le dijiste pelos de Cacatúa!

—¡¿A sí? —Los gritos se perdieron en la distancia, la pelota que los chicos mantenían con ellos rodó sin que pudieran evitarlo cuando la soltaron, Shikamaru sentía que un tic latía en su ceja izquierda, ¿cabeza de piña?

—¡Jajaja, le dijeron al teme pelos de cacatúa! —Naruto prorrumpió en risas sosteniéndose el estomago.

—No es momento para reír Naruto. —Kiba tronó de manera maniática sus dedos—. Aún recordaba esos hermosos cabellos rosas meciéndose al tiempo que lo imitaba, ¡maldita fuera esa chica!, él no era tan rudo y grosero como ella había dicho.

—¿Qué se piensan esas chicas? —Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, esa chica de cabello rubio atado en cuatro moños lo había hecho ver como un idiota creído.

—Eran graciosas. —Naruto parpadeó, todos negaron con la cabeza, era imposible hacer que el rubio la agarrara contra una chica.

—¿No sentiste ni un poco de rabia cuando esa rubita de ojos celestes imitó tus galanterías? —Kiba lo sujetó de la playera acercándole mucho el rostro.

—Pues no, —los ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada con sinceridad—, la verdad lo hizo muy bien.

—¡Nos dijeron perros! —Kiba saltó—. ¡Y que nos toqueteábamos uno al otro!

—De hecho, es justamente lo que están haciendo ahora. —Sasuke aclaró con imparcialidad.

—La verdad siempre lo están haciendo. —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—¡Eso no es así! —Kiba soltó a Naruto violentamente de tal manera que el joven se fue de sentón al piso.

—¡Outch!

—Si lo es. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja con superioridad, se veía ligeramente divertido, Naruto al ver aquel gesto arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Y tu qué teme?, de quien más se burlaron esas chicas fue de ti, señorito superioridad.

—Mpf. —El joven soltó su usual gruñido.

—¡Yo digo que deberíamos dejarles una tarjeta roja a todas! —Kiba bramó.

—La chica de pelo negro en realidad no imitó a nadie. —Sasuke aclaró como al descuido.

—Ella era muy bonita dattebayo. —Naruto sonrió ampliamente, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, el comentario —como siempre que se trataba del rubio— no venía al caso.

—¡No importa! —Kiba pateó con el pie en el suelo—. Ella también se rió de nosotros, esas cuatro deben saber que con el F4 no se juega.

—¿Estas enojado cierto? —Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado—. La verdad ahora que lo pienso eres tan pasional y desbocado como esas chicas dijeron.

—¡Ah! —Kiba enrojeció al instante, los tatuajes en su cara confundiéndose con el resto de su rostro.

—Bueno, —Naruto meneó su rubia cabeza de un lado a otro como meditando—, hace tiempo que no tenemos nada con que divertirnos.

—Y las clases son aburridas sin entretenimiento extra. —Shikamaru pareció pensárselo aunque la verdad ya lo había decidido, le había molestado en extremo que aquella rubia voluptuosa lo llamara idiota.

—Hagan lo que quieran. —Sasuke cerró los ojos recargando su espalda contra una muralla cercana.

—Ahora que lo pienso. —Naruto parpadeó—. Si es cierto que Sasuke-teme siempre se recarga sobre algo y se queda quieto como si fuera parte del paisaje.

—Y casi ni habla. —Kiba continuó.

—E incluso a nosotros nada más nos gruñe. —Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza como meditando.

—Idiotas. —Sasuke gruñó y al darse cuenta de que les estaba dando la razón giró la mirada a un costado, malditos amigos que eran esos.

—Entonces esta decidido. —Kiba pegó con un puño sobre la palma abierta de su otra mano—. Mañana pondremos una tarjeta roja en el casillero de todas esas chicas.

—¿Cuánto resistirán? —Naruto elevó los ojos al cielo pensando en la chica de ojos celestes que lo había imitado, tenía un cuerpo delgado y parecía una Barbie, seguramente una chica tan guapa no soportaría mucho tiempo que la escuela entera se volteara en su contra.

—Apuesto a que tres días. —Shikamaru sonrió de manera socarrona, por alguna razón quería que aquella rubia de ojos oscuros se arrepintiera de haberlo llamado hijo de papi sin saber nada acerca de él.

—Mmm, yo creo que quizás cinco. —Al final Kiba dudó, los ojos verdes de la chica de cabello rosa se veían aguerridos, igual y daba un poco más de pelea que las demás.

—Deberíamos ir a clase nosotros también. —Lentamente Sasuke se despegó de la muralla donde estaba recargado, a su mente vino de nuevo la imagen de la chica de cabello negro, tenía una hermosa piel de porcelana y se notaba a simple vista que era débil, si le dejaban una tarjeta roja en el casillero lo único que haría sería llorar.

—¡Esta hecho, pondremos las tarjetas por la noche y mañana veremos como nos piden perdón! —Kiba guiñó un ojo, Naruto lo abrazó por los hombros.

—Eres un rencorosillo Kibita, algo se te esta pegando de tu madre.

—Vámonos ya. —Y los cuatro partieron a su salón empezando a sentir que una nueva diversión acababa de empezar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

El día siguiente era miércoles, por lo general ninguno de ellos llegaba muy temprano a la escuela, pero por el gran acontecimiento los cuatro entraron con paso regio apenas el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana.

Hasta delante Shikamaru, su rostro sin ninguna expresión, la camisa blanca del instituto desfajada, la corbata mal anudada colgando de manera rebelde, con su mano sostenía el saco negro del uniforme tras su espalda, la otra mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se suponía que no sentía nada, que era un día como cualquier otro, pero no era así, quería verlas, en especifico quería verla a ella, a la chica de cabello rubio en cuatro coletas pidiéndole perdón por su osadía, ya entonces olvidaría el rollo de las tarjetas rojas y le diría al resto del alumnado que no les hicieran daño, después de todo no le agradaba del todo la idea de lastimar a una mujer.

Del lado derecho Sasuke caminaba con el uniforme correctamente colocado, el saco del uniforme abierto, con un pañuelo limpiaba los lentes que solía usar solamente para las raras ocasiones en que entraban a clases, se veía tan ajeno de los problemas del mundo que los demás daban por hecho que el asunto de las tarjetas no le interesaba en absoluto. Lo cierto es que la cuestión no era esa. Había pasado toda la noche pensándolo y había llegado a la conclusión de que si los idiotas de sus amigos seguían adelante con la broma él no intervendría, eso sí, ahora se había echado un cargo encima, tendría que proteger a la chica que las demás habían llamado Hinata, después de todo la chica se había negado a imitarlo y un Uchiha sabía reconocer la lealtad. Era un asunto groseramente engorroso y prefería pasar de él, lo mejor por supuesto sería que las chicas fueran a pedir perdón y asunto arreglado, podría olvidarse de aquellos ojos perlados y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

Con un suspiro el Uchiha volteó a ver a Kiba, el Inuzuka se encontraba particularmente excitado, no llevaba puesto el saco, se había remangado la camisa blanca hasta los codos y parecía más loco que nunca con aquella sonrisa maliciosa en su agraciado rostro, la verdad había pasado toda la noche pensando en aquella chica de cabello rosa y había llegado a la conclusión de que la razón por la que lo había imitado tan bien (para aquel momento él mismo lo reconocía) era porque ella era igual de alocada, aún recordaba perfectamente con que fuerza monstruosa había botado el balón contra el suelo. Si esa chica admitía que había hecho mal en burlarse de él le perdonaría los insultos, era mejor besar a una mujer que maltratarla, definitivamente.

Naruto que estaba al lado de Kiba se veía tan emocionado como si le hubieran puesto un bol de ramen enfrente, pero su emoción esta vez solo se reflejaba en sus azules ojos, por lo demás tenía el rostro muy tranquilo, de hecho caminaba con total sobriedad, el uniforme bien colocado y sólo su rebeldía asomando por la playera amarilla con los signos extraños de su familia apenas visible bajo la camisa blanca del uniforme.

Los cuatro avanzaban imponentes ante los clásicos chillidos femeninos y los hombres que los admiraban hasta que de repente el cuadro que estaban esperando apareció. Cuatro chicas se pararon frente a ellos, todas con un papel rojo encerrado en su mano, las cuatro vistiendo el uniforme escolar: la falda a cuadros, la camisa blanca y el saco negro.

—¡Hola! —Despistado como era Naruto sonrió galantemente y levantó dos dedos por encima de su cabeza en forma de saludo, Kiba se inclinó hacía delante sonriendo por adelantado por el espectáculo que seguramente se le venía encima, la escuela entera estaba atenta por lo que fuera a empezar.

—Ah… —Los ojos de Ino se abrieron con algo parecido al miedo, no había sido su intención que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de ellos y ahora seguramente toda la escuela se le vendría encima, para colmo ese idiota de Uzumaki la veía animadamente, casi como si le estuviera transmitiendo apoyo con la mirada, ¡como si no supiera que todas sus desgracias las estaba causando él y su ridículo grupito!

—Uhm… —Hinata apretó el papel rojo entre sus dedos sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, sentía que iba a llorar, no solo por lo que se le venía encima sino por lo que su padre haría si llegara a enterarse, ¡no!, no podría dejar que se enterara, tendría que hacer lo que fuera pero no podía darse de baja en el instituto, tendría que soportar lo que viniera de la manera que pudiera, no podía defraudar a la familia Hyuuga. Con entereza levantó la mirada, sus ojos se toparon al instante con los fríos ojos de Uchiha Sasuke, no podía evitarlo, le tenía cierto grado de miedo, pero no flaqueó, le entristecía enormemente que un alumno pudiera lastimar de esa manera a los demás, ¿qué ganaban ellos atormentándolas?, Sasuke ni siquiera parecía estarse divirtiendo con aquello.

—¡Ustedes! —Para sorpresa de todos Sakura apuntó al frente con su dedo, sus ojos verdes refulgiendo—. ¡Son escoria!

—¿Qué? —Kiba sintió que se le caía la mandíbula, ¡se suponía que las cosas no iban a suceder así!

—¡No vamos a bajar la cabeza ante ustedes! —Sakura colocó la mano libre en su cintura.

—¡No se comporten como chulos cuando no han ganado un solo peso por sí solos en toda su vida! —Ino chilló.

—Por si no lo captan, —Temari soltó con algo parecido a una irónica sensualidad—, esto es la guerra. —Acto seguido tomó la papeleta roja que estrujaba en su mano y la pegó en la frente de Shikamaru con un certero golpe. Por largos minutos todo fue silencio y entonces Hinata se encogió sobre si misma para tomar valor y luego soltó con su voz musical y un tanto débil.

—Que-que gane el mejor.

—¡Oh Hinata! —Sakura la tomó del brazo y la jaló con ella echando a andar—. Nosotras somos las mejores.

—¡Nosotras vamos a ganar! —Ino corrió para emparejarlas.

—Nos vemos F4. —Temari se despidió con un gesto sarcástico y corrió a alcanzar a las demás, apenas estuvieron conscientes de que ya nadie las veía ni las oía las cuatro se echaron al suelo pegando las espaldas y soltaron un suspiro desolado.

—Estamos fritas. —Sakura dejo caer la frente sobre sus rodillas.

—Un gusto haberlas conocido. —Ino soltó lagrimillas teatrales.

—La escuela entera nos va a hacer papilla. —Temari meneó la cabeza.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos—. Les vamos a dar pelea, ¿ve-verdad?

—Oye Hinata, —Sakura le removió el cabello abriendo sorprendida los ojos—, a veces eres muy valiente.

—O muy ingenua. —Ino susurró y luego las cuatro se echaron a reír para después levantar victoriosas los puños al cielo.

—¡F4 no nos van a vencer!

Mientras eso pasaba cuatro chicos mejor conocidos como los F4 del instituto Konoha se habían quedado tiesos en su sitio y no era solamente que algo como aquello no tenía precedentes a lo largo de toda su vida sino que Shikamaru seguía con aquella ridícula papeleta estampada en la frente.

—Ou… —Naruto llevó una mano a su boca pero finalmente no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo—. ¡Jajajaja!

—Podrías callarte idiota. —Kiba gruñó, demasiado avergonzado para hacer otra cosa, Shikamaru envió una venenosa mirada a su alrededor y fue suficiente para que los mirones salieran disparados.

—Maldición. —Shikamaru se quito la papeleta de encima y la aplastó con saña bajo su zapato.

—No esperaba que nos declararan la guerra. —Sasuke soltó con despreocupación, Shikamaru quiso ahorcarlo, eso lo decía con semejante cara porque a él no le habían pegado una papeleta en la frente.

—Pero fue divertido, ¿no? —Naruto sonrió con todos sus blancos dientes pasando ambas manos tras su nuca—. Ahora estamos en guerra dattebayo.

—¿Y bien? —Kiba tomó aire para serenarse, la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a su rostro—. ¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

—Amor. —Shikamaru soltó apretando los puños—. Haremos que esas tontas…

—¡Se enamoren de nosotros! —Kiba interrumpió, sus ojos castaños iluminándose.

—Y luego… —Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas.

—Las dejamos tiradas, ¿no? —Naruto parpadeó completando la idea.

—¡Son unos genios! —Kiba levantó un puño al aire con su consabido yahoo.

—El que se enamore pierde. —Shikamaru los previno, no era cosa de que el plan se les volviera en contra.

—No prometo nada. —Naruto se sentó a modo árabe sonriendo—. Creo que me enamore a primera vista de Sakura-chan.

—Solo por si te interesa, —Sasuke que era bastante observador miró a su amigo como quien ve a un caso perdido—, la rubia de ojos celestes se llamaba Ino.

—¡Ah! —Naruto cerró los ojos—. ¡Entonces de quien me enamore a primera vista es de Ino-chan!

—Eres un idiota. —Kiba sonrió ya más relajado revolviéndole el cabello a su revoltoso amigo—. Entonces yo me quedo con Sakura.

—No pretendo hacerle daño a Hinata, —Sasuke abrió un ojo para ver a sus amigos y luego volvió a cerrarlo—, pero la pediré para mí porque me arrepentiré si la dejo en sus garras.

—Y viene el señor samurai defensor del honor. —Kiba hizo el amago de traer una espada en las manos—. Yo la defenderé Hyuuga-san. —Tanto el rubio como el castaño empezaron a molestar al Uchiha olvidándose de lo que estaban hablando anteriormente, Shikamaru soltó un hondo suspiro, teniendo la inteligencia que tenía podía hacer unas cuantas predicciones.

La primera: Por descarte a él le había tocado hacer pareja de Temari.

La segunda: Nadie iba a hacer caso a la regla de no enamorarse.

La tercera: Habían perdido la guerra antes de iniciarla.

Y la cuarta: ¿a quien diablos le importaba?

Así que sonriendo desganado se unió a las bromas en torno al Uchiha, Kiba acababa de decir que dudaba mucho que su fogoso amigo consiguiera siquiera rozarle una mano a esa chica antes de que se desmayara y ¡señores!, ya empezaban las apuestas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Maldita inspiración que vuelve cuando comienzo exámenes, creo que mi mente es bastante traviesa. En cuanto a este capitulo esta basado en el anime "Hana yori dango", si pueden verlo prometo que les va a gustar.

Y si me preguntan de las parejas, al principio tenía pensadas las convencionales así que no me pregunten como se hizo semejante desbarajuste, hasta yo me sorprendí, sobre todo porque al principio no iba a incluir chicas en el fic.

Un beso, gracias por leer a:

**Lu Hatake**

**Flordezereso**

**Hinamel**

**Rukia-CC**

**Jan di-chan**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Hina-san**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Lalalalau**

**Bee Hyuga**

**Brujhah**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Dark Columba**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, también a quien dejaron review en el capitulo final de "De vuelta a tu corazón", en verdad estoy muy agradecida con su apoyo hasta el final.

Un beso, nos vemos cuando termine exámenes.

**PD: **Cumplo años el 5 de Octubre así que se aceptan regalos en forma de fics, les doy opciones para que vean que soy buena.

Naruto: Hinata con quien sea y seré feliz (plus si es Sasuke, Sasori o Itachi)

Inuyasha: RinSessho

Samurai X: Misao quien sea (plus si es Aoshi)

Harry Potter: Hermione quien sea (plus si es un merodeador)

Dragon Ball: PanTruks

Jojo, hagan feliz a una okashira.

_23 de septiembre del 2011 Viernes _


	20. Mi deseo JiraNaru

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 20: Mi deseo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**20/5****0**

Para este capitulo es necesario estar escuchando la canción "My wish" de Rascal Flatts.

Dedicado especialmente a **gaby-L **que cumplió quince años, porque te quiero tanto que a veces duele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Jiraiya lo tomó lentamente entre sus manos, sus ojos dejaron escapar las lágrimas que se habían estado atorando en su garganta.

Era tan pequeño… tan jodidamente pequeño…

La aldea de Konoha estaba llorando en esos momentos a su cuarto Hokage, podía oír los lamentos del tercero, los sollozos de los estudiantes de la academia, los rostros rígidos de los ANBU. Pero solo él había intentado encontrarlo, a Naruto…

Lo había encontrado llorando a grito pelado en medio de los escombros, era tan pequeñito que sintió que se le escurría entre los dedos, tenía una escasa mota de cabello amarillo y sus manitas gorditas de bebe se mecían en desesperación. Cuando lo levantó hasta su pecho sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él.

Minato había muerto.

Y el corazón de padre que no sabía que tenía se resquebrajo en un ahogado lamento, las lágrimas le resbalaron por la cara y se perdieron bajo su barbilla, había pensado que quizás fuera Minato el chico de la profecía, había creído que su alumno cambiaría el mundo, pero la muerte había tirado un zarpazo demasiado rápido sobre ese brillante futuro.

El bebe chilló entre sus brazos con una fuerza bestial, Jiraiya lo dejo, porque aunque no lo supiera estaba llorando por su padre muerto, por su madre muerta, estaba llorando porque al segundo de nacer ya se encontraba solo, estaba llorando porque sin saberlo había perdido desde ese momento su identidad, nadie podría decir si era él Naruto Namikase o el Kyuubi.

El demonio era tan fuerte que Jiraiya lo podía sentir latiendo bajo su pecho de niño, el horror de un aura tan demoníaca estuvo a punto de hacerle soltar al pequeño, pero al final sus manos temblorosas lo pegaron más a su pecho. ¿Qué se pensaba Minato dejando a su hijo recién nacido a la buena de Dios?, ¿acaso creía que los aldeanos lo aceptarían?, ¿acaso el muy ingenuo creía que un chico huérfano podría crecer feliz en Konoha?

—Da. —El bebe se cansó de llorar y empezó a boruquear, parecía un animalillo desubicado, tan pequeño, tan frágil… Como pudo lo acomodó en su cobijita y echó a andar, los escombros crujían bajo sus pies, un par de hombres se acercaron hasta él, lanzaban chillidos airados, ¡había que matar al demonio!, ahora que se encontraba encerrado en un cuerpo tan delicado sería cosa de un instante.

Jiraiya ni siquiera les contestó, sintió como el bebe se revolvía bajo su cobija, sintió como el pequeño cuerpecito se estremecía y supo que el zorro tenía miedo.

Las protestas siguieron aumentando conforme caminaba hacía la torre Hokage, todos pedían la muerte del demonio, pero Jiraiya sabía que simplemente no podía hacerlo, porque él era Naruto, el hijo de Minato, su ahijado.

I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow

And each road leads you where you want to go

Sintió que se estremecía mientras la turba le pedía la muerte del pequeño que llevaba en sus brazos, ver sus ojos llenos de odio lo golpeó como si hasta entonces su ingenuidad por fin pudiera correrse para hacerle ver la verdad del mundo, ese mundo lleno de odio. El bebe volvió a llorar con fuerza, cada vez más potente, Jiraiya deseó que se callara, que pasara calmada y tranquilamente por en medio de esa gente que buscaba su muerte.

Apretó los ojos y sus dedos se aferraron con mayor fuerza de la necesaria en el pequeño bultito junto a su corazón. A él le hubiera gustado que los días de Naruto pasaran tranquilamente, que su corazón estuviera alegre y feliz, que los momentos agradables pasaran lentamente en su vida.

Un ninja se acercó con los ojos repletos de ira, Jiraiya se puso en guardia al instante, sus ojos fulminaron al advenedizo que intentó atentar contra el pequeño. Que a nadie se le olvidara, Jiraiya era un Sannin de la hoja y desde ese instante Naruto estaba bajo su cuidado.

Siguió caminando soportando los insultos por proteger al zorro, había quien intentaba disuadirlo "Es lo que Minato hubiera querido", "El cuarto Hokage murió para salvarnos del zorro", "El hijo del cuarto estaría orgulloso de sacrificarse como su padre". Para esos instantes a Jiraiya no le importaba en lo más mínimo que es lo que hubiera querido su antiguo alumno.

Sintió que el pequeño babeaba su camisa en busca de alimento, el pobre no encontraría nada ahí que pudiera satisfacerlo. Sonrió con algo parecido a la melancolía, ¡oh Naruto!, por un instante sintió tanto amor en su corazón por aquella motita de cabellitos dorados que su amor fue capaz de abarcar también al zorro que vivía dentro de él.

Pensó que le hubiera gustado que cada camino que Naruto escogiera lo llevara exactamente a donde quería ir, sin desviarse, directo a la meta, como un niño mimado lleno de amor.

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

Con paso tranquilo entró finalmente a la torre Hokage, el tercero se encontraba ahí, se veía devastado, apenas alcanzó a dirigirle una mirada a Naruto y sonrió cansadamente.

—Es igual a él.

—Lo es. —Jiraiya sintió algo atravesado en su garganta.

—Los aldeanos han venido a pedirme su muerte.

—No se lo permitiré. —Sus dedos se encogieron ariscos sobre Naruto quien soltó un chillido de dolor.

—No dije que pensaba escucharlos. —El tercero giró sorprendido hacía su alumno quien se encogió avergonzado.

—Yo lo siento.

—Él tiene unos pulmones fuertes. —Definitivamente Naruto chillaba como el diablo.

—De seguro que lo saco de su mamá. —Ambos compartieron una tenue sonrisa, Jiraiya le prestó su dedo para que jugara, su pequeña manita se cerró sobre su dedo corazón y algo vibró dentro de su alma ante el suave pero firme contacto.

¡Oh Naruto!, si por lo menos tuviera la oportunidad de elegir su camino, si tuviera la oportunidad de decidir si quería o no esa carga sobre sus infantiles hombros Jiraiya hubiera deseado que él eligiera no tenerla, hubiera deseado que de ser posible jamás hubiera existido ningún zorro de nueve colas.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

—Tenemos un problema. —El tercero se masajeó la sien—. Mis compromisos no me permiten hacerme cargo por entero de Naruto y dudo que de dejarlo a cargo de alguien de mi confianza no atenten contra él.

—Yo lo cuidare. —La voz de Jiraiya tembló.

—Eres muy joven.

—Minato era más joven que yo.

—No tienes una esposa.

—Pero ya me he hecho cargo antes de niños.

—Un recién nacido es diferente.

—¡Yo lo haré bien! —Y aunque no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera verdad lo gritó con toda la pasión de su corazón.

—Escucha Jiraiya, ese niño encontrara todas las puertas cerradas a lo largo de su vida.

—Yo le abriré las puertas.

—Entonces también te cerraran las puertas a ti.

—¡Entonces le abriré una ventana! —Y el tercero sonrío.

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

More than anything, more than anything

Hacía dos semanas que Naruto y él vivían en pacifica armonía y el "armonía" era un decir. No sólo los aldeanos arrojaban piedras contra su ventana, cuando iba de compras nadie quería venderle, tenía que llevar a Naruto siempre en brazos porque dejarlo en cualquier lugar era peligroso, ¡y por el demonio como lloraba esa criatura! Ya llevaba catorce días sin poder dormir bien, además no podía dejarlo en la cuna porque temía que alguien se metiera mientras dormía, como consecuencia aquella pelotita dormía junto a él, casi siempre haciéndose un hueco en su estomago.

Había descubierto que Naruto era particularmente bueno alcanzando sus cabellos y cortándose las manos en el proceso, no tenía idea de que la piel de los bebes fuera tan sensible, la primera vez que había visto la sangre correr por su manita se había asustado tanto que había estado a punto de correr al hospital, para su sorpresa dentro de unos segundos la herida había curado.

—Oh, el zorro. —Lo recordó con pesar, a veces se le olvidaba que aquel demonio compartía cuerpo con el pequeño. Naruto también había resultado reacio para aceptar la mamila, Jiraiya estaba de acuerdo en que él también habría preferido el calido pecho de una mujer, pero bueno, habría que conformarse.

El invierno llegó con rapidez, tuvo que comprar ropa de bebe relativamente fea porque era un verdadero suplicio lograr que alguien le vendiera, Naruto siempre traía una ropa naranja chillona que era lo que se le quedaba a los mercaderes porque nadie la quería.

Ahora que sus ojos ya permanecían abiertos Jiraiya pudo comprobar que eran de un hermoso azul. Pero nada se comparó a la primera vez que lo escuchó reír. Había sido un día particularmente malo, había salido a comprar comida y unos chicos furiosos le habían lanzado bolas de nieve gritando que protegía al asesino de sus padres. Demasiado abatido como para contestar la ofensiva simplemente había protegido a Naruto y había vuelto corriendo a casa con la bolsa de víveres al brazo, al llegar cerró la puerta de un portazo y Naruto soltó una carcajada jalándole la playera.

Y era una sonrisa tan hermosa, brillante, blanca y sincera, una sonrisa de bebe mimado aunque él no era un bebe mimado, una sonrisa de bebe feliz aunque en realidad él no podía ser feliz.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,

To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small

—Naruto… —Susurró dejando caer la bolsa de comida y avanzó con él hasta sentarse en la cama, con él echo bola en su vientre. Su deseo imposible era que él alcanzara en su vida todo lo que quisiera, que sus sueños fueran grandes como el sol y sus preocupaciones pequeñas como los granos de arena.

Lo quería tanto que a veces sentía que lloraría solo de tenerlo junto a él, se sintió repentinamente culpable al darse cuenta de algo que antes no había tomado en cuenta, él en realidad quería a Naruto, él en realidad deseaba quedarse con él para siempre y si su alumno no hubiera muerto…

—Tío Jiraiya te cuidara. —Y estaba bien así, porque él nunca sería su padre, pero sería algo cercano a eso, quería ser algo cercano a eso.

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado Navidad, nunca antes la había celebrado y no creía que Naruto notara mucho la diferencia porque tenía dos meses, pero de cualquier manera puso un pino en medio de la habitación y empezó a llenarlo de esferas, sabía que Naruto no entendería lo del viejo panzón con los regalos, pero le gustaba ver sus ojillos azules iluminados por los reflejos de colores.

Ese día hubo una cena de honor, le puso al rubio su primer gorrito de foca (que había terminado haciendo él mismo) y le dio su primera papilla, Naruto se la escupió en la cara.

Ese chiquillo era el demonio mismo, lo cargó en alto solo por la satisfacción de ver como los bigotillos en sus mejillas se estremecían, el zorro aún lidiaba con la idea de que podría hacerle daño a su receptor en cualquier momento. Lo que ese demonio no sabía ni sabría nunca, es que su deseo era que Naruto nunca cargara con más de lo que pudiera llevar, hubiera dado su vida por quitarle el peso de aquellas nueve colas de sus hombros, pero no era posible.

Hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish

Cuando Naruto cumplió seis meses de edad Jiraiya lo llevo a su primer excursión a los baños femeninos, el rubio chupaba el cabello de su tutor mientras él espiaba señoritas, para su desgracia lo descubrieron y tuvo que correr con el bebe a cuestas. Quizás como Naruto no había sido amamantado los senos no llamaban demasiado su atención.

Fue por aquella época cuando ambos se hicieron asiduos visitantes de los jardines de Konoha, Jiraiya ponía a Naruto en el suelo y se tendían los dos en medio de las flores, Jiraiya había descubierto que el pequeño era especialmente bueno en hacer como que volaba, movía las manitas y los pies a velocidad ultradivina enfundado en su mameluco naranja, si hasta se veía adorable.

A veces se lo subía en la panza y Naruto lo cabalgaba a lo caballito, los dorados mechones al viento y su escandalosa risa de bebe contento. En esos momentos a Jiraiya se le olvidaban muchas cosas y pensaba que así es como deberían ser las cosas, con Naruto feliz y él deseando que lo fuera.

—Deseo que seas feliz. —Y aunque él no lo entendía se lo decía de corazón.

Hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

Cuando Naruto cumplió diez meses empezó el largo reto de enseñarle a caminar, pensó en comprarle un andador pero temía dejarlo demasiado tiempo solo, si el bebe se salía de la casa las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Como resultado Jiraiya pasó tanto tiempo encorvado agarrando las pequeñas manitas que temió le saliera una hernia, al acostarse a dormir se quejaba tanto de su espalda que Naruto reía como loco ante sus continuas torceduras.

—¿Te diviertes, eh? —Para él, para el pequeño Naruto, Jiraiya lo era todo, lo único que necesitaba y no le hacía falta nada, ¿pero que pasaría cuando fuera más grande?, ¿qué pasaría cuando comenzara a entender?, ¿qué pasaría cuando entendiera el significado de esas miradas torvas?

Esperaba que superara rápidamente todas esas pruebas, que se volviera un hombre con una entereza ejemplar como su padre y nunca volteara atrás, esperaba que jamás recordara aquellos días oscuros, él los borraría de su memoria, borraría las agresiones y las miradas oscuras, borraría el odio y solo dejaría para él los ojos chispeantes de Naruto, sólo esperaba que cuando Naruto se convirtiera en ese hombre grande y brillante lo recordara a él.

—¿Recordaras al tío Jiraiya, eh pequeñin? —Como respuesta Naruto le mordió con fuerza el dedo.

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get

Cuando Naruto cumplió un año le dio a Jiraiya un susto tan grande que estuvo a punto de infartarse. Estaba sentado viendo la tele cuando Naruto se puso tambaleante de pie, sus ojillos abiertos de miedo, pero aún así no vaciló, un pie adelante, luego el otro y de un momento a otro se echó a correr, sin apoyo y sin ayuda… ¡directo a los escalones!, apenas lo pudo sujetar del cuello antes de que rodara cuesta abajo.

—¡Yaiya, yaiya! —Naruto se retorció tirando patadas.

—Es Jiraiya. —El hombre lo corrigió sin paciencia—. Te ibas a matar, acabo de salvarte la vida zorrito malagradecido.

—¡Yaiya, yaiya! —Era por demás, aquello era lo único que había aprendido a decir, eso y "ramen", pero se cuidaba muy bien de que nadie supiera que a veces eso era lo único que le podía comprar y que un bebe comiera ramen… seguro Kushina se estaba revolcando en su tumba.

—Me pregunto que clase de hombrecito serás. —Sujetándolo por el cuello de su mameluco lo levantó en aire—. No creo que calmado como tu padre. —El bebe al parecer estuvo de acuerdo porque le lanzó un puñetazo a la nariz—. Más bien te pareces a la loca de tu madre. —Con una media sonrisa colocó al bebe nuevamente en el suelo, Naruto se dispuso a gatear a gran velocidad por todo el salón, a medio camino encontró su gorrito de foca y mordisqueó la borla blanca con gran aprehensión.

—Sabes Naruto, —Jiraiya echó la cabeza hacía atrás—, me gustaría que cuando fueras grande perdonaras a los aldeanos, la gente le teme a lo que desconoce, también me gustaría que tomaras tus decisiones sin arrepentirte nunca, sin retirar tus palabras, así como ahora, si quieres destruir el gorrito que con tanto esfuerzo hice para ti, ¿por qué no hacerlo?, ¿por qué no clavarle los dientes?, sólo no te arrepientas después… —El bebe siguió en lo suyo—. ¡Bueno ya!, ¡trae para acá! —Jiraiya le arrebató el gorro y el bebe se dio de bruces en el suelo—. No me importa que no tenga un valor sentimental para ti, para mí si importa así que no te permito que lo rompas. —Naruto soltó en llanto para callarse repentinamente, un pajarillo se había parado en la ventana y él lo observaba absorto.

—Me gustaría que ayudaras a la gente que te esta dando la espalda ahora. —Jiraiya se acostó en el suelo pasando sus manos tras su nuca—. Sería una buena manera de cerrarles la boca.

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more than you take.

Ese día Jiraiya amaneció particularmente melancólico, el día anterior había visto a Kakashi pasar a convertirse parte de la fuerza ANBU, su rostro era serio cual una piedra y su único ojo visible hablaba de desgracias, aunque había dicho en numerosas ocasiones que no tenía nada en contra de Naruto Jiraiya lo sabía, que de alguna manera le guardaba rencor por ser la causa indirecta de la muerte de su maestro, alguien a quien había querido como a un padre.

Sí, Minato había sido más padre para Kakashi que para Naruto, de hecho quien sabe si alguna vez el rubio descubriría quien había sido su padre.

—Yaiya. —El pequeño lo jaló de los pantalones.

—¿Qué quieres zorrito? —El pequeño sonrió ampliamente.

—Raaameeen.

—Cenamos ramen ayer.

—Raaameeen.

—No te voy a dar más veneno por ahora.

—¡Raaameeen!

—No voy a ceder a tus chantajes.

—¡Raaaameeen! —Por lo menos estaba seguro que siempre daría más de lo que tenía en todo lo que emprendiera, no debía preocuparse demasiado por él en realidad.

—Esta bien, pero de verduras. —Nuevamente aquella sonrisa grandota, propia de un bebe feliz, ojala pudiera seguir así siempre.

Oh More than anything, Yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it

Aquel día Jiraiya se había puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color, el clásico uniforme ninja, las piernas vendadas y los pies descalzos, se sentía de buen humor así que tomó un libro con ilustraciones y fue por Naruto que se divertía corriendo del sillón a la mesa, de la mesa al refri y de reversa.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al modo árabe, colocó al bebe en el hueco en medio y abrió el libro de ilustraciones sobre las piernitas del bebe.

—Escucha Naruto, este es el cuento del Principito.

—Ito… —Naruto repitió con energía.

—Era un chico de cabellos dorados.

—A-ados…

—Sí, así como tú. —Los ojillos azules se abrieron con emoción y pasó la manita por encima de la ilustración, Jiraiya sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Este principito vivía en un planeta lejano, tenía unos volcanes y una rosa.

—Osa…

—Rosa, —Jiraiya lo corrigió—, él también vivía solo, no tenía mamá ni papá, como tú.

—¿Pa-pá? —Naruto volteó su cabecita hacía arriba, los mechones dorados le hicieron cosquillas a Jiraiya bajo la barbilla.

—Sí, él tampoco tenía papá. —La enorme sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Naruto, los ojillos azules se abrieron con emoción.

—¡Yaiya es papá! —Y para Jiraiya fue como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estomago, las lágrimas se le atoraron en la garganta.

—N-no, yo no… —Intentó sonar jovial pero se le quebró la voz.

—¡Papá! —Y se abrazó a él como cuando en la noche tenía miedo, se abrazó a él como cuando el Kyuubi lo despertaba con pesadillas y tenía que cobijarse en su pecho llorando, se abrazó a él como lo que era, un bebe demasiado pequeño para comprender.

—Yo sólo soy Jiraiya. —Aunque le devolvió lentamente el abrazo y sintió que lo quería como no había querido a nadie en el mundo, como jamás volvería a querer y supo que todos sus deseos, toda su vida estaría canalizada a través de él, porque de alguna manera comprendió que el destino se había escrito para que cuidara del hijo de Minato a su muerte, para que además de alumno fuera su hijo.

To your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold

Cuando Naruto cumplió cuatro años Jiraiya lo dejo en la cama temblando, cuando el pequeño despertara al día siguiente él ya no estaría. La misión que había tenido para preservar la vida del contenedor del Kyuubi se había terminado, Naruto ahora era completamente capaz de correr, de saltar, de hacer bromas y de andar por ahí solo. A veces pensaba que aún era muy pequeño, pero sabía que era necesario, Naruto tendría que forjarse su lugar en la vida con sus propias alas y si se quedaba con él la sombra del Sannin no lo dejaría crecer.

Lo que más le aterraba es que él lo olvidaría, era demasiado pequeño y no recordaría que hubo un tiempo en su infancia en que había sido medianamente feliz, que había existido una época en la que incluso había tenido algo parecido a un padre.

—Adiós Naruto. —Lo acomodó en la cama, le colocó el gorro de foca en la cabeza, lo había hecho lo suficientemente grande para que le quedara aunque pasara el tiempo, lo cobijo por última vez y titubeó al llegar a la puerta.

—Tengo una misión que hacer para Konoha, —se ahogó con las palabras—, no volveré en mucho tiempo pero… cuando vuelva espero que… bueno espero verte de nuevo.

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Cuando Jiraiya volvió a ver a Naruto éste no lo recordaba en lo absoluto y él se cuido muy bien de no reavivar el intenso amor que le había tenido cuando era un bebe, porque el niño frente a él ya no era un bebe. Era un torpe, desvergonzado, atarantado que por alguna razón seguía vistiendo de naranja chillón y… bueno, aún conservaba esa sonrisa grandota e ingenua.

Así que sonrió.

Yeah, this, is my wish.

Y cuando la hora de su muerte llegó, mientras se hundía en el agua pensando en todo lo que no había logrado en su vida su último y único pensamiento fue para él y se lo imaginó llorando por el padre que había perdido.

—Mi deseo Naruto, —y sonrió hundiéndose en las penumbras—, mi deseo completo es para ti.

Y un joven que saltaba de árbol en árbol en medio de una misión sintió su corazón estremecerse, las hojas de los árboles romperse frente a él y tuvo el presentimiento de que parte de su alma se había perdido y sin darse cuenta terminó pensando en él, en el padre que jamás le contó que había cuidado de él cuando era bebe.

El primero en amarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **El otro día mientras estudiaba para mi último examen me llegó una melancolía mortal por mi casa, quería ver a mis hermanos, a mis padres, mi cuarto e incluso mi tonto perro amarillo. Lloré mientras oía esta canción y sentí felicidad de amar de una manera tan apabullante a los míos, entonces pensé en Naruto y curiosamente en el verdadero padre que tuvo, en honor a Jiraiya.

Agradecimientos a:

**LyX Hyuga U**

**Lu Hatake**

**Adlgutie**

**Hinamel**

**Jan di-chan**

**Hinata08byakugan**

**Dark Columba**

**Brujhah**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**RAYMAR**

**Maribelteka**

**Hinatsu-chan**

Gracias por comentar y recuerden, el 5 de Octubre es mi cumpleaños, se aceptan fics de regalo, un beso Ciao

_03 de octubre del 2011 lunes _


	21. El cuento de Shikamaru ShikaHinaNaru

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 21: El cuento de Shikamaru**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Dedicado especialmente para **hinata08byakugan **quien donó la imagen para el reto haciendo que me salieran setas en la cabeza en el proceso, lo cierto es que no encontré una idea mejor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Estas seguro que podrás hacerlo Shikamaru?

—Descuida, **—**el joven genio se rascó la nuca**—**, estará bien.

—De acuerdo. —Aún no muy convencida Kurenai ladeó un poco la boca y volvió al ataque señalando los múltiples papeles pegados al refrigerador—. Asuma no ha comido aún así que cuando se despierte tendrá hambre, por lo general ve un rato tele, juega y… bueno, es un poco difícil hacerlo dormir.

—Me las apañare. —Shikamaru soltó una especie de suspiro que no hizo más que volver a poner de nervios a la kunoichi.

—Si sucede algo puedes pedirle ayuda a Hinata y Kiba…

—Estará bien. —Colocando una mano en el hombro de la jounnin el joven la impulsó suavemente camino a la puerta—. No dejare que tu hijo se caiga de la cama o se quiebre una pierna y mucho menos que se lo coman los conejos.

—Ah. —Finalmente Kurenai soltó un hondo, muy hondo, suspiro y sonrió de una manera casi quebradiza.

—Despreocúpate.

—De acuerdo. —La mujer tomó aire, impulso y el escaso valor que puede quedarle a alguien que deja a su hijo de un año con el vago más vago de Konoha por asistir a una misión, bueno, debía calmarse, al día siguiente por la mañana Hinata llegaría a tomar turno y cuidar del pequeño y la Hyuuga era la persona más atenta y amable que hubiera conocido, Asuma estaría bien con ella. Mientras tanto esperaba que su hijo pasara la noche completo al lado de Shikamaru.

—Aguanta cariño. —Y sin decir más desapareció en la oscuridad, Shikamaru simplemente la vio alejarse con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, acto seguido dio media vuelta y se dejo caer en el sillón, prendió la televisión en un volumen bajo y se dedicó a ver un aburrido programa acerca de cuidados en las plantas, en eso estaba cuando por inercia giró la cabeza y se encontró con un pequeñín que se frotaba los ojos, cabello castaño desordenado, orbes rojizas y labios gruesos, todo eso enfundado en una piyama a rayas con el símbolo de Konoha en la espalda.

—¿Qué hay Asuma?

—¿Shika-kun? —La voz del niño era apenas una melodía de bebe que muy a su pesar le sonó tierna.

—Voy a cuidarte un rato.

—¿Dónde esta mamá? —El niño giró a ambos lados, al instante la mente privilegiada de Shikamaru le ordenó distraer la atención del infante a otros terrenos menos escabrosos.

—Asuma, vamos a jugar shoji.

—¡No! —El grito fue terminante, Shikamaru rodó los ojos, bien, tal parecía que aún no olvidaba la lección de hace una semana acerca del juego supremo de todos los juegos supremos que más que juego era la vida misma y otro montón de tonterias que se le habían ocurrido en aquel instante para no jugar a la pelota.

—¿Quieres ver la tele entonces?

—No, —el pequeño giró nuevamente la vista alrededor—, ¿dónde esta mamá?

—Ah… —pensar, pensar, pensar—. ¿Tienes hambre? —El estomago del pequeño hizo un ruido parecido a un gruñido y ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, aquello era un sí con todas las de la ley.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y luego de debatir un rato —Asuma pidiendo hot cakes y Shikamaru exponiendo sus razones para no emprender tan fatigosa tarea— terminaron coincidiendo en un cereal de sabores, todo fue sobre ruedas mientras ambos devoraban los aritos de colores y charlaban acerca de cosas que a los bebes les interesan, ¿por que existían las nubes?, ¿cuantos tipos diferentes de hormigas había?, ¿por que después de la noche salía el sol?, Shikamaru inventaba respuestas con la desfachatez propia de un adulto sabihondo y el chico asentía a cada contestación seguro de estar oyendo la verdad.

Cuando las dudas existenciales y la leche llegaron a su fin Asuma pidió jugar con la pelota, Shikamaru se negó alegando que a sus años le pesaba la espalda, por desgracia Asuma decidió que aquel era el momento perfecto para acordarse de la falta de su mamá así que al segundo siguiente sus berridos alcanzaban a ser oídos incluso por el Kazekage.

—¡Maaaaamaaaaaá!

—Calma.

—¡¿Dónde esta mamá?

—Fue a una misión. —Atropelladamente Shikamaru intentó explicarle al tiempo que agarraba de cualquier manera un muñeco de felpa y lo hacía saltar sobre su rodilla.

—¡Quiero que regrese!

—Mira Asuma, el perrito, que bonito perrito. —No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era un regalo del Inuzuka.

—¡Mami, mami, mami!

—Mira Asuma, el perrito dice "worf", mira como salta.

—¡Mami!

—Mira Asuma, el perrito se cae, ¡se cae el perrito! —Su alarido de profundo terror logró que por un segundo Asuma lo observara con sorpresa y algo parecido al miedo porque su Pakun se cayera del brazo del sillón—. ¡Sálvalo! —Shikamaru soltó al felpudo en el aire y el pequeño lo atrapó aún con los ojillos cristalizados por las lágrimas anteriores.

—¡Ah!

—¡Uy lo salvaste!, que valiente eres. —Su ceja empezó a temblar en un tic, era una suerte que Ino no hubiese estado con él, se hubiera burlado para toda la vida de esa escena—. Pakun dice que es hora de dormir. —Tomó al bebe y al perro en brazos y echó a andar hacía la habitación, justo Asuma iba a abrir nuevamente la boca para mencionar a su madre cuando Shikamaru forzó sus neuronas a extremos nunca antes vistos—. Te voy a contar una historia.

—¿Historia? —La oreja del peluche se le metió en la boca y Shikamaru compuso una media sonrisa, era tan adorable cuando no estaba llorando.

—Es un cuento especial. —Con cuidado lo puso en la cama y lo arropó.

—¿Es de dragones?

—Sí, de dragones.

—¿Y hay una princesa encerrada?

—Si, una princesa. —La verdad le iba a contar caperucita roja pero dudaba que pegara cambiar al lobo por un dragón.

—¿Y un príncipe que la rescata?

—Por supuesto. —¿Y por que siempre tenían que ser los chicos los que tuvieran que rescatarlas?, la liberación masculina debía darse sí o sí.

—¿Y es un príncipe fuerte?

—Muy fuerte.

—¿Y tiene los ojos azules y es rubio?

—¿Rubio? —Shikamaru parpadeó.

—El príncipe de los cuentos de mamá siempre es rubio. —El pequeño explicó y Shikamaru compuso una mueca, típico el estereotipar al príncipe rubio, de ojos azules, encantador y valiente, lo que los cuentos habían olvidado es que dicho personaje tenía muy poco cerebro.

—Este príncipe también es rubio. —Pero decidió darle al niño por su lado.

—¿Y la princesa tiene el pelo largo que llega hasta el suelo?

—No, tiene el pelo corto.

—¡Oh! —Shikamaru meditó un instante, no le quedaba más que empezar a hablar y que su imaginación inventara en el proceso.

—Había una vez un reino muy lejano que se llamaba imperio Hyuuga, era un lugar bonito con muchas plantas medicinales, había un jardín con una cascada en medio donde en los días de luna llena la luz se reflejaba en el agua como un espejo. En ese lugar todas las personas tenían los ojos color plata porque eran descendientes de la luna y aquello era lo que los distinguía de los demás mortales.

—¿Cómo la luna? —Asuma parpadeó.

—Sí, la princesa de ese reino era una chica muy tímida pero también muy amable, le gustaba ayudar a las personas y sus mejillas siempre tenían un lindo tono rosa. Se llamaba Hinata.

—¡Como Hinata-chan! —Asuma gritó feliz.

—Sí, esta princesa era muy feliz en su reino, le gustaba regar todos los días sus plantas y ayudar al que la necesitara, pero un día decidió que quería dar un paseo nocturno, echó a andar en medio de los rosales y como era tan bonita un dragón que iba volando por encima del jardín la vio y la quiso para él.

—¿Cómo era el dragón?

—Tenía la piel verde y la panza amarilla, sus ojos eran negros, profundos y afilados.

—¡Como Sasuke-san!

—¿Sasuke? —Shikamaru parpadeó—. Sí bueno, este dragón tenía rostro humano, la piel de su cara era muy blanca y su cabello era negro y un poco rebelde, porque era un dragón vengador.

—¿Vengador?

—Sí, es que su hermano el dragón mayor había matado a toda su familia de dragones, pero esa es otra historia.

—Pobrecito. —Asuma se compadeció.

—Si pobre, —Shikamaru carraspeó para continuar—, aunque la princesa le suplicó que no se la llevara el dragón fue inflexible, la tomó en sus garras y la llevo hasta su castillo donde la encerró en la torre más alta. La princesa se pasó muchos días llorando, a veces asomaba su cabeza por la ventana y pedía ayuda, pero no había un príncipe tan valiente para enfrentar al dragón vengador. Un día un príncipe se encontraba comiendo ramen en el restaurante de príncipes cuando escuchó la triste historia de la princesa Hinata, este príncipe era un poco corto de luces y con un corazón demasiado grande así que cuando escuchó la historia de la princesa Hinata le entró tristeza en su enorme corazón y decidió ayudarla.

—¿Era un príncipe bueno? —Asuma parpadeó tallándose un ojo.

—Muy bueno, así que emprendió la marcha, se puso su capa roja para que todos supieran que venía del reino de los Uzumaki y se colocó su armadura y su escudo con el sello de su casa, como quería ver al dragón fijamente a los ojos no se puso casco y tomando su espada emprendió el camino. Como no tenía muy buena orientación y era un poco (BASTANTE) tonto se perdió un par de veces pero en el camino hizo muchos amigos que lo volvieron a poner en la dirección correcta, al final logró llegar al lugar encantado donde estaba la princesa prisionera. El dragón vengador se paró frente a él.

"_He cerrado mis ojos a la luz, mi camino es la oscuridad"_

Pero el príncipe que creía firmemente en que todos tenían derecho a una segunda oportunidad intentó lograr que desistiera.

"_Yo te traeré de vuelta a la civilización dattebayo"_

El dragón vengador viendo que no atendía sus razones tomó aire con mucha fuerza y poniendo los ojos completamente en blanco echó fuera una llamarada de fuego, pero como últimamente tenía un poco de catarrito le salió una bola un poco chica, el príncipe que tenía parches en la cara por batallas anteriores se sintió un poco decepcionado por aquella muestra de poder, mientras tanto la princesa que llevaba un vestido morado a juego con un gorro de princesa (ya sabes Asuma, de esos altos con un listón en el pico) empezó a gritar con emoción.

"_¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!"_

Y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas porque así se ponen las mejillas de las princesas cuando sienten amor y como tenía tanto amor hacía ese príncipe rubio del que no sabía nada pero había ido hasta tan lejos para salvarla cerró los ojos mientras chillaba su nombre.

"_¡Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!"_

Y si me preguntas por qué sabía su nombre, lo que sucede es que en el reino mágico todo es posible y por eso ella había soñado con él antes de verlo, porque así es como se conoce el verdadero amor en el reino de la magia.

Shikamaru estaba por contarle como había acabado la pelea entre el dragón vengador y el príncipe cuando notó con un suspiro que el pequeño ya se había dormido, su manita aferraba sus dedos, la boca entreabierta y aquel semblante de paz al descansar que solo podía ser posible en un niño muy pequeño.

—Buenas noches. —Y sabiendo que nadie podía verlo en esos momentos le besó suavemente la nariz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Hinata llegó al otro día se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y tocó suavemente con los nudillos en la puerta de su maestra, pero nadie abrió.

—¿Shikamaru-kun? —Llamó suavemente al tiempo que parpadeaba, ¿habría llegado muy temprano?, su maestra le había dicho que si sustituía a Shikamaru a las ocho de la mañana estaría bien.

Justo estaba por tocar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió con un tenue chirrido, frente a ella apareció un Shikamaru con el cabello un tanto desordenado, con un pantalón de franela como piyama y sin camisa, en acto reflejo la chica dio un paso atrás sonrojándose.

—¡Ah!, lo siento Shikamaru-kun, yo-yo…

—No hay problema. —El joven se rascó al descuido una oreja haciéndole espacio para que entrara—. Asuma sigue dormido, en cuanto me de un baño me marcho.

—E-entiendo. —Sin saber muy bien que hacer jugueteó con sus dedos y se colocó a un lado de la puerta, Shikamaru la observó fijamente, no porque quisiera analizarla a fondo sino porque sin venir a cuento recordó sus propias palabras del día anterior.

"Y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas porque así se ponen las mejillas de las princesas cuando sienten amor…"

Cerrando los ojos sonrió de medio lado, bueno, en realidad los cuentos de magia no eran reales y si pensaba las cosas racionalmente lo cierto es que Hinata solía sonrojarse por cualquier cosa, por lo cual aquella frase no significaba nada en realidad y el hecho de que sus mejillas estuvieran rojas en ese instante no tenía que ver directamente con él.

—¿Shikamaru-kun? —La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza observándolo.

—Nada. —El joven negó con una mano como queriendo acabar de despertar—. Es que ayer le conté un cuento a Asuma.

—¿Para dormir?

—Sí. Sólo que estaba pensando que hubiera sido más entretenido si yo hubiese sido el príncipe, aunque hubiera resultado problemático al final.

—Ah. —Aunque ciertamente no entendía demasiado de aquello.

—Bueno voy a bañarme.

—Bi-bien.

Lo que la mente privilegiada de Shikamaru no contempló en aquella situación es que los niños de un año de edad en realidad tenían buena memoria para recordar los cuentos que les habían gustado mucho.

—¡Y entonces Hinata-chan había una princesa que se llamaba igual que tú y el príncipe era rubio y se llamaba Naruto-kun y el dragón vengador…! —El niño siguió hablando pero Hinata abrió grandes los ojos sintiendo que se ruborizaba por entero.

"Sólo que estaba pensando que hubiera sido más entretenido si yo hubiese sido el príncipe, aunque hubiera resultado problemático al final"

—Shi-Shikamaru-kun… —Estaba por llevarse las manos a la cara, lo cual tenía que ver directamente con la agradable sensación de que el rostro le hervía cuando Asuma la tironeó de la manga.

—¿Jugamos a la pelota Hinata-chan?

—Ah, sí, claro. —Y el pequeño castaño sonrío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bueno, reto cumplido, siento como si los cuentos para antes de dormir de mi hermanito volvieran hacía mi.

Agradezco a:

**LyX Hyuga U**

**Yami06 niHikari19**

**Gaby-L**

**Adlgutie**

**Ross27**

**Dark Columba**

**Hinata08byakugan**

**Shizuru-Hime**

**Kik**

**CaraDeMimo**

**Hyuchiha-clan**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, lagrimas y felicitaciones. En otros asuntos, sé que dije que me dejaran sus peticiones para las imágenes en un review con separaciones, pero no es necesario separar letra por letra, con que separen las partes donde lleva punto.

Agradezco a si mismo a quienes se han pasado por mi nuevo fic "Es mi promesa" muy amables por eso. Un beso, cuídense Ciao

_13 de Octubre del 2011 Jueves_


	22. El descubrimiento de Naruto NaruHina

**IMÁGENES **

**Imagen 22: El descubrimiento de Naruto**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**22/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si alguien le preguntara a Naruto que era lo que mas amaba en el mundo podría decir sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo que lo que más amaba era el ramen.

—Que día. —El joven abrió un ojo tan azul como el mar y oteó a su alrededor, su departamento era un tiradero, la ropa sucia por el suelo, comida regada por la barra de la cocina y un olorcillo medio nauseabundo debido a que había cerrado la ventana por el mal clima de la noche anterior.

Volviendo a cerrar los ojos se dijo a si mismo que dormiría más tiempo, pero por desgracia el tufo de sus calcetines estaba haciendo mella en su organismo, si a Sakura se le ocurría pasarse por ahí seguramente lo golpearía hasta la muerte por dejar que las cucarachas convivieran en pacifica comunidad con él.

Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo volvió a abrir los ojos con un suspiro, bien, había llegado el momento, no lo hacía muy a menudo pero aquel día sería el elegido para hacer la limpieza, ya no tenía ropa limpia y de cualquier manera hacía un clima horroroso afuera, lluvia, ventarrón y frío.

—Ya que… —Alzando los dos brazos hacía arriba se desperezó y se paró lentamente de su cama, metió la mano en medio de una pila de ropa y logró rescatar una grabadora, la conectó a la luz y en cuanto la pegajosa melodía empezó a sonar colocó ambas manos en su cadera y se tronó los huesos del cuello con decisión, ¡muy bien!, empezaba el día de limpieza de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Primero los trastes. —Con decisión se arremangó la playera amarilla con el símbolo de Konoha al frente, o mucho se equivocaba o aquella era la única playera limpia que le quedaba, ¡de verdad que era un desastre!, no deberían dejar que un soltero codiciado como él viviera solo—. Bueno, —sujetó la mohosa esponja—, supongo que esto no puede ser tan malo. —Intentando no ver demasiado empezó a frotar de cualquier manera los platos que por haber contenido por tanto tiempo restos de ramen habían formado en el fondo una plasta de grasa—. ¡Que asco! —Intentó no pensar demasiado en las formas que resbalaban por sus manos, ¿y por que aquello estaba tapado?, el agua no se iba y de seguir así el fregadero rebosaría, meter la mano ahí dentro para sacar lo que fuera que viviera en armonía con el desagüe no sonaba tan encantador.

—Esto es horrible. —Lloriqueando el rubio metió la mano por debajo de las cacerolas, los platos y los vasos, sus dedos jalaron de una masa viscosa, mezcla de carne molida, zanahorias aplastadas y algo que no quería averiguar, al instante el agua empezó a correr de nuevo—. Es una promesa, no vuelvo a dejar que esto se llene tanto. —Sabía que se estaba engañando a si mismo y que cuando volviera de una misión volvería a dejar todo tirado por la maravilla de un plato de palomitas y una buena película, pero en aquellos momentos lo decía como si fuera en serio.

Miró el reloj, llevaba ya media hora lavando trastes y eso que apenas se estaba enfrentando a los del fregadero, faltaban los que estaban en la mesa, en el piso, en su cuarto…

—Ya que. —Sin más entretenimiento empezó a menear su cadera de un lado a otro con el ritmo de la música, era una canción vieja.

_Tu siempre estas feliz, no te preocupaste, no hubo más problemas si las manos levantaste…_

Canturreó al tiempo que meneaba la rubia cabeza de un lado a otro, la cadera intentando seguir el ritmo con dificultad, es que eso de lavar trastes al tiempo que bailaban no se le daba bien a los hombres, se preguntaba porque parecía tan fácil cuando Ino lo hacía, seguro y Shikamaru tenía razón, las mujeres tenían unas capacidades imposibles de alcanzar para los simples mortales varones.

Los trastes del fregadero se acabaron y se dio a la tarea de reunir los demás, no había abarcado medio apartamento cuando ya su área de trabajo estaba a rebosar de nuevo, ¿por qué habría dejado las cazuelas junto al sillón?, seguramente había sido del día de la carne asada, él y los chicos habían comido como perros y él había guardado la mayor cantidad de alimento en la olla para protegerlo de los demás, lastima que ahora toda la grasa estuviera pegada.

En la estación de radio anunciaban que el clima era bastante caótico, "¡Estimado Konoha-escucha!, ¡no salga sino tiene nada que hacer!, mejor quédese aquí en: Sonido Ninja. La estación que escucha Naruto Uzumaki."

—Ja, —el rubio arqueó una ceja—, no me están dando ni medio centavo por esa propaganda. —La música volvió a desatarse, peleando contra un cochambre brutalmente aguerrido el rubio intentó seguir el ritmo con el pie, bueno, no sería tanto como llevarlo con la cadera pero algo era algo.

_Yo soy así, así seguiré, nunca cambiare, ¿a quien le importa lo que yo haga?_

¡Oh señor!, que bueno que nadie estaba por ahí para verlo, estaba berreando una canción de niña, casi con voz de niña mientras tallaba cazuelas. Alzando la cabeza soltó una carcajada sin dejar de tallar, lo malo de tener una fuerza monstruosa era que si ponía demasiado empeño terminaría destruyendo todos sus trastes, tenía que medirse y aquello era enfadoso.

—De ahora en adelante comprare todas mis cosas de acero inoxidable reforzado. —musito con un suspiro cuando un vaso de plástico quedo abollado al intentar quitar la raya de chocolate que se le había quedado pegada en el fondo. Después de volver a inspeccionar el departamento terminó de lavar los trastes, sin olvidar ni siquiera los cinco vasos apilados que tenía en el baño para cada vez que quería lavarse los dientes, habían pasado exactamente tres horas y media.

—¡Por fin! —Se pasó un brazo por la frente y tomó a medio camino un plátano que devoró con ansias, tenía hambre pero si salía a comprar algo la limpieza se quedaría a medias. Lo primero era recoger toda la basura, tomando una bolsa negra empezó por barrer todos los empaques de comida rápida que estaban sobre la mesa y la barra de la cocina, luego las cáscaras de naranja que había dejado junto a la ventana, los cordeles de los kunais nuevos y el envoltorio de los shurikens, con un escalofrío recordó que le faltaba el refrigerador, apenas abrirlo le llego un tufo mortal, ¿por qué seguía aceptándole comida a Sakura si se sabía perfectamente incapaz de comérsela?, después de tres semanas aquello podía asustar a cualquiera. Conteniendo las arcadas empezó a abrir botes y vaciar el contenido en la bolsa, cuando su estomago no dio para más los tiró con todo y el traste, total, luego se compraba otros.

Llenó tres bolsas grandes de basura, el reloj apuntaba las tres de la tarde, se comió a toda prisa un pedazo de pizza con pinta aún pasable y pasó al legendario arte de barrer, no tenía idea de que tantos calcetines sucios se escondieran bajo su cama (mucho menos se había percatado de su costumbre de esconderlos ahí debajo), barrer, trapear, lavar la ropa, acomodar el recibidor, pasarle un trapo a los muebles, cuando por fin logró sentarse en su sillón con un suspiro ahogado eran las ocho de la noche. Todo un día de limpieza, ¡se enorgullecía de si mismo! y esta vez había usado correctamente la lavadora (de la secadora no estaba tan seguro porque todo había salido medio mojadito).

—Ahora… —Echó una mirada al exterior, se había soltado una tormenta espantosa, con aquel clima no daba ni la menor gana de ir a comprar ramen o asociados—. Tengo hambre pero… —Un gruñido de su estomago casi le provoco gemir, por más hambre que tuviera él no salía ni aunque le pagaran. Que más, iba a tener que quedarse ahí viendo florecer mientras su estomago rugía, estaba completamente seguro de que no tenía existencias de nada en su ahora limpio departamento.

Estaba por estirarse como gato y prender el televisor cuando escuchó toques en su puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —Extrañado de que alguien lo visitara con semejante clima se levantó rápidamente apoyándose en sus rodillas para darse impulso, un par de trancos después abría la puerta de entrada—. ¿Si? —Parpadeó confundido al encontrarse con Shikamaru y Hinata, ambos calados hasta los huesos.

—Hey Naruto, —el Nara hizo un gesto vago con la mano—, lamento molestar, pero acabamos de regresar de una misión, nos avisaron en la entrada que los Hyuuga están llevando a cabo una prueba para la defensa de la aldea por lo que el área esta cercada, le ofrecí a Hinata quedarse en mi casa pero antes debo dar los informes de la misión y temo que pille un resfriado.

—Ah. —El rubio giró su atención pasando esta vez de las facciones masculinas de su compañero al rostro pálido de ella, parecía que estaba pasando frío.

—Sakura esta de guardia en el hospital, Ino de misión y ninguno de los dos tiene idea de donde se encuentra Tenten y como tú eres el que tiene la casa más cerca… —Shikamaru dejo las palabras en el aire rezando porque algo de oxigeno llegara al cerebro de Naruto y se ofreciera él mismo a hospedar a Hinata, de caso contrario la chica era bastante capaz de decir que estaba bien y que lo esperaría a que entregara el informe aún a riesgo de que la poca fiebre que tenía se elevara y les diera problemas a ambos.

—Ah. —Naruto volvió a pasar la mirada ya de Shikamaru ya a Hinata, luego una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su cara—. ¡Ah claro, puedes quedarte Hinata-chan!

—Yo… —La joven pareció titubear pero Shikamaru la empujó delicadamente por la espalda.

—Gracias Naruto, eres muy amable, te la encargo. —Acto seguido desapareció en las sombras, sin saber muy bien que hacer Hinata entreabrió la boca, pero Naruto la sujetó de la mano la metió dentro y luego cerró la puerta de golpe con aquella sonrisa ingenua de siempre.

—Tienes una suerte increíble Hinata-chan, hoy mismo me he puesto a limpiar.

—Hu-hum…

—Si hubieras venido en la mañana igual y te salta encima algo, me la he pasado todo el día en esto, de verdad que vivir solo es una lata.

—Me-me lo imagino…

—Justo estaba por ver una película, ¿quieres ver algo? —El rubio tomó una serie de cajas—. Me las presto Kiba, espero que no sean de terror, no es que tenga miedo o algo así…

—E-entiendo…

—El reproductor esta en mi cuarto, oye Hinata-chan, ahora que lo pienso serás la primera persona que se quede a dormir aquí.

—Ah… —La chica enrojeció de golpe ante la implicación de la palabra dormir, pero como siempre Naruto pasó inocentemente de aquello.

—A veces los chicos vienen pero nunca se quedan a dormir, Kiba dijo que temía que se le subieran las pulgas en la noche, ¡pero hoy esta todo limpiecito, dattebayo!

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun… —Hinata se abrazó a si misma, su voz suave y melodiosa de siempre—. Soy yo qui-quien a llegado sin avisar, discúlpame por…

—¡No es nada! —Naruto le resto importancia al asunto negando con una mano, tomó las cajas con la otra mano y luego le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, sin estar muy segura Hinata caminó tras él, entraron a su cuarto, la cama era grande con sabanas blancas, el piso estaba muy brillante y todo lucía en su lugar.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el cuarto de Naruto-kun fuera así… —La chica parpadeó aún abrazándose a si misma, el rubio giró hacía ella mostrando todos sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa traviesa.

—La verdad nunca esta así, pero hoy si que has tenido suerte, lo limpie casi hasta sangrar.

—Oh-oh…

—Bueno, —el rubio se dejo caer de un salto en la cama—, tenemos "Ninja adolescente parte dos", "Orochimaru, documental de víboras" y "las mejores muertes shinobi de la historia", ¿cuál quieres ver?

—La-la que elija Naruto-kun estará bien… —Hinata tiritó y desvió la mirada, sólo hasta ese momento Naruto fue consciente de que por emocionarse tanto ante la perspectiva de tener un invitado (uno de verdad aunque hubiera sido una situación de emergencia) había olvidado que la chica estaba empapada y que Shikamaru había dicho algo acerca de enfermarse.

—¡Ah cierto! —De un salto se paró de la cama—. La ducha esta ahí. —Señaló una puerta de tenue color azul.

—Gra-gracias… —Hinata clavó la vista en el suelo, volvió a tiritar y luego empezó a subir la mirada tímidamente—. Esto…

—¡Ah, sí! —Naruto se dirigió al armario, suerte que aún tuviera una toalla limpia, aunque era diminuta, bueno, solo era para secarse—. Toma y… —Sin mayor preámbulo se saco la playera por la cabeza y se la pasó como si cualquier cosa—. Me vas a perdonar pero lave toda mi ropa, esta la use hoy pero creo que no esta tan sucia, por si las dudas no la huelas demasiado.

—¡Uh! —Hinata sujetó la playera tragando saliva, mejillas muy rojas y sus pies que automáticamente retrocedían.

—¡Esta larga así que te servirá! —Naruto exclamó con una sonrisota que le cerró los ojos y para Hinata aquello lo volvió perfecto, como en un remolino recordó en cuantas ocasiones anteriores había visto esa misma sonrisa, desde que era niño hasta que en la batalla contra Pain le había confesado sus sentimientos.

—Gra-gracias. —Sin mayor preámbulo dio media vuelta y se encerró en el baño, desde aquella ocasión Naruto no había vuelto a sacar el tema a colación y ella menos que nadie lo deseaba, no sólo por lo probable que era el hecho de que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, sino porque la vergüenza la embargaba por entero—. Na-Naruto-kun… —Ya estando dentro del baño sujetó entre sus temblorosas manos la playera y la acercó a su nariz, olía a plátano, naranja y a hombre, cómo si Naruto siguiera dentro de ella.

El agua de la ducha empezó a correr y Naruto dirigió una fugaz mirada hacía el cuarto de baño, que torpe había sido entreteniendo tanto a Hinata antes de dejar que se quitara toda esa ropa mojada, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta cabal del camino de agua que la chica había dejado por todo su apartamento.

Fue por el trapeador y mientras secaba todo empezó a divagar acerca de que película sería mejor ver, cómo Hinata estaba con él igual y se animaba a ver la de las mejores muertes shinobi, lo que pasaba es que cuando veía esas películas y se iba a dormir solo le entraban unos escalofríos que…

Pero bueno, ¿quién no se asustaría viviendo solo desde que tenía cuatro años?, así cualquiera se volvía paranoico. Estaba seguro de que por si alguna cosa le daba miedo y se ponía a chillar como niño pequeño Hinata lo entendería, ella era la clase de persona que no podía burlarse de lo demás, Neji siempre lo decía. A lo mejor y ser tan bueno no era divertido, seguro que ella no era de las que se carcajeaban con ganas cuando le hacía bromas a Iruka.

—Bueno. —Desordenándose con una mano la rubia melena el joven prendió el reproductor y metió la primer película, el filme empezó a rodar y lo pauso en espera de que Hinata saliera del baño, el agua había dejado de correr, distraído giró la mirada nuevamente hacía la puerta, esperaba que no tardara mucho, volviendo a trepar a la cama se sentó justo en medio y se tapó con la sabana hasta la cintura, las piernas dobladas y los pies juntos. Estaba emocionado, sería la primera vez que vería una película con un amigo, amiga en este caso, hasta el momento nadie nunca se había quedado a dormir, ¡Naruto Uzumaki por fin conocería lo que era una pijamada! Y aunque el término sonara infantil y medio femenino no importaba.

Escuchó que Hinata gemía un tanto desolada, volvió a mirar a la puerta del baño, su mano tamborileó sobre la rodilla cubierta por la sabana, sólo hasta ese momento se sintió nervioso, o quizás fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta cabal del rumbo de las cosas: Un chico y una chica, solos en un departamento… Seguramente Kiba haría muy buenas fantasías de aquella situación, pero bueno Kiba era Kiba y él era él, pero sobre todo la chica de la que estaba hablando era Hinata.

La misma chica que lo había alentado en los exámenes a Chunnin, la que se había lanzado contra Pain para darle un poco más de tiempo, la misma que le había dicho que lo amaba. A ser sincero aquel era uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida, lo atesoraba en un lugar muy especial y si no lo había vuelto a sacar a la luz era sencillamente porque no sabía como hacerlo, había pasado tanto tiempo enamorado de Sakura que no tenía idea de cómo ver a Hinata.

Sakura siempre había sido hermosa, llamativa, fuerte y arrojada, Hinata era todo lo contrario y él no podía simplemente hacer como que de repente todos sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado. De cualquier manera era medio tonto para eso, Sakura ya se lo había dicho una vez y también Shikamaru cuando un día viendo que Hinata pasaba distraídamente frente a él se le había atorado el ramen, había abierto los ojos como platos, casi había muerto ahogado y luego había enrojecido mientras balbuceaba que tenía cosas que hacer (cosas que tenían que ver con inventarse alguna excusa para caminar al lado de la joven Hyuuga).

"_Otro más que cae" _había dicho Shikamaru con voz aburrida, pero no le había querido explicar a que se refería con eso, ¡bah!, después de todo Shikamaru era un pesado, para colmo después le había dicho que a pesar de ser el héroe de Konoha era un tonto y no sabía a donde iban a parar cuando se volviera Hokage. Por lo menos el desgraciado reconocía que se volvería Hokage… algún día.

En esos desvaríos mentales se encontraba cuando la puerta se abrió tímidamente.

—¡Hinata-chan, apúrate, la película ya esta puesta!

—Voy… —La puerta terminó de abrirse y entonces apareció ella, las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, el cabello negro y húmedo cayéndole hasta la cintura, piel blanca de porcelana y cubriendo su cuerpo únicamente la playera amarilla que anteriormente él le había dado, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella con fuerza, recorriendo todo, desde sus dedos que jugueteaban entre ellos, la mirada desviada hacía algún punto de la pared, probablemente por pudor y aquella playera que le dejaba descubierto un hombro, que se pegaba brutalmente alrededor de aquellos hermosos montes que le había dado la naturaleza, la tela apenas cubriendo la primera parte de sus suaves muslos.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Su voz ahogada fue como música para sus oídos, inconscientemente él también se sonrojó, las manos flácidas sobre sus rodillas, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que ella no lo veía de frente era porque no llevaba puesta playera, por primera vez en su vida se sintió orgulloso de algo meramente vanidoso, por primera vez sintió la fuerza de sus músculos, la belleza masculina que representaba su abdomen trabajado y sus brazos de hombre, lo suficiente para hacer sonrojar a una chica, lo suficiente para que la chica más guapa que hubiera visto en su vida desviara la vista avergonzada.

—Oye Hinata, —tuvo que controlarse porque su voz no saliera rasposa—, ¿me pasas esa playera que esta a un lado?

—E-esta un poco húmeda Naruto-kun…

—No importa. —Se esforzó por sonreír naturalmente, no quería que ella se asustara, se sorprendió a si mismo de ese último pensamiento, ¿por qué habría de asustarse Hinata?, ambos estaban ligeros de ropa, sonrojados y aturdidos como cachorros, pero…

—Te-ten… —De nuevo ella desvió la mirada, se le notaba increíblemente hermosa con aquel sonrojo, el hombro asomando tímidamente por lo grande que le quedaba la playera.

—Gracias. —Naruto se colocó la playera, ciertamente estaba un poco húmeda, el estampado era el mismo que llevaba ella, sólo que a él la playera le quedaba justa, esa era definitivamente la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer, entre unos brazos fuertes y unos delgados, entre un pecho trabajado y unos senos grandes y redondos.

—¿Qué película escogió Na-Naruto-kun al final… —Se le notaba incomoda con aquella playera, se estiraba el borde de la misma como si así fuera a conseguir tapar un poco más de su piel expuesta. Naruto empezó a sentirse sinceramente descolocado, aquel calor en sus manos, aquella sequedad en su boca, no recordaba haber activado su modo Sannin pero aún así sentía que podía oler cada partícula de ella, el olor de su shampoo en su cabello, el jabón que había recorrido su cuerpo.

¡Oh por Dios!, sentía que podía llegar a jadear y ni siquiera la playera humedecida había logrado calmar aquel calor que se desprendía de su cuerpo. Jiraiya se lo había dicho varias veces, que cuando un hombre deseaba a una mujer la mente quedaba en un estupido blanco aturdido.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun?

—Puedes acercarte un poco Hinata… —Aunque estaba apretando con fuerza las sabanas bajo sus manos aquello no lo estaba calmando, ella se acercó lentamente, sus ojos claros e ingenuos, en el último instante quiso detenerse, se lo ordeno con fuerza a su cuerpo, pero al parecer todo su ser se confabulo para no escucharlo.

Su mano derecha sujetó a Hinata por la nuca inclinándola contra él, automáticamente la joven colocó una mano sobre la cama para no caer, la otra se la llevo con alarma al pecho, completamente confundida, pero Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente pegó su hermoso rostro de sirena al suyo, sus labios gruesos, fuertes y masculinos encontraron los dulces y suaves de ella, sin poder evitarlo la sonrisa más grande de sus diecisiete años de vida se pintó en su rostro.

Hinata soltó un gemido de sorpresa, el cerró los ojos, disfrutando, sintiendo, dejando que sus labios se deleitaran de lo que había estado velado para ellos hasta ese momento, aunque era la primera vez que lo hacía buscó con su boca en la boca de ella, el suspiro que salió de aquellos labios rosas le produjo una arqueada de placer. Sin ser consciente de sus actos la sujetó por la cintura y con su fuerza descomunal la trepó de un solo movimiento sobre él, pegándola a su cuerpo mientras tímidamente ella colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te quiero. —Le gruñó-jadeó cuando suavemente ella colocó su pequeña mano en torno a su cuello, su mano derecha apretó su cabeza con fuerza contra él para profundizar el beso, sus dedos perdiéndose en la cascada oscura de su cabello.

—¡Naru…! —Demasiado tarde, antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo el rubio se echó hacía atrás, acostándose en la cama sin permitirle a aquellos labios rosas separarse de su propia boca, los redondos senos de Hinata se aplastaron contra su pecho y se sentía tan bien que esperaba que aquello no terminara nunca. Instintivamente su mano dejo su cintura y se aferró al muslo blanco que sobresalía de la playera, ¡tenía a la mujer más hermosa de Konoha en su cama! y lo mejor era que estaban compartiendo un beso, ¡de verdad ambos lo querían!

La mano que presionaba el muslo de la chica estaba tan caliente que sentía que iba a quemar aquella piel tersa, algo parecido a la emoción bailoteaba en su estomago, tan rápido y maravilloso que sentía que de un momento a otro iba a gritar de felicidad.

—Na-Naruto-kun. —Ella tembló contra él, por un momento Naruto se dijo que debía ser por la playera húmeda, pero algo en la manera en la que ella había dicho su nombre le hizo reconsiderar las cosas. Y bien que era lento, pero no tanto.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Apenas se apartó lo suficiente de sus labios para decírselo, Hinata sintió que el corazón le golpeteaba con una fuerza bruta.

—¿Qué?

—Aún no te amo, pero falta muy poquito.

—Ah… —Nuevamente sus mejillas se colorearon a un punto casi risible, pero esta vez todo en ella perdió resistencia, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro con un ligero "clac", por un momento Naruto no supo que había pasado, sólo al sentir su respiración acompasada se dio cuenta de lo evidente, se había desmayado.

—Hinata-chan. —Lentamente la acomodó sobre su cuerpo y le pasó las manos por la cintura—. Espero que me digas que sí quieres, porque no soy de los que retiran sus palabras. —La respiración de la joven era calmada y le calentaba el cuello de una manera deliciosa, ¿así se sentiría tener una familia?, cerrando los ojos agitó un poco la cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando?, afuera la tormenta estrelló la ventana, incorporándose a medias metió a Hinata bajo las cobijas pero a pesar de que su primera intención había sido colocarla a un lado al final su cuerpo tibio sobre el de él no fue algo que quisiera cambiar precisamente.

Con cuidado acomodó la cabeza femenina sobre su pecho y luego la tapo colocando las manos de manera protectora sobre su espalda, al sentir el calor Hinata se arrebujo sobre él, en su rostro una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Y fue ahí, en ese momento y con aquella hermosa niña junto a él que Naruto descubrió una cosa.

Si alguien le preguntara que era lo que mas amaba en el mundo podría decir sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo que lo que más amaba en ese mundo era a Hinata Hyuuga.

Aunque fuera un poco lento incluso para darse cuenta de cuando había ocurrido. Y también él cerró los ojos, por primera vez en su vida tendría un hermoso despertar, uno que esperaba se siguiera repitiendo en lo que le quedara de existencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sé que he tardado un montón en actualizar, tanto esta como las demás historias, pero estoy a mitad de exámenes. Lamento las molestias.

Agradezco a:

**Adlgutie**

**Hinamel**

**RAYMAR**

**Hinata08byakugan**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Lu Hatake**

**Hime**

**Anne Garlicit**

**Shizuru Hime**

**Fangirl x x**

**Kaoru-sakura**

**Rukia-CC**

**Nix**

A todos muchas gracias por leer y ya saben, si quieren ver las imágenes solo deben agregarme a Facebook, ahí hay un álbum con todas las imágenes de este fic. Un beso Ciao

_14 de Noviembre del 2011 Lunes _


	23. Con lengua SuiKarin

**IMÁGENES **

**Imagen 23: Con lengua**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para **sheisxxx **quien donó la imagen para el reto, espero que le guste.

**23/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Suigetsu se pasó una mano por la espalda y no pudo evitar el lanzar un suspiro, su leal espada no estaba a su lado (y no era para menos), Konoha lo había puesto en un periodo de prueba antes de aceptarlo como un ninja más de su comunidad. La verdad ser un activo de Konoha le daba igual, después de todo creía fervientemente que aunque sirviera a la Hoja nunca dejaría de ser un espadachín de la Niebla. El caso era que después de la guerra los errores del pasado se presentaban más grandes de lo que recordaba que habían sido, por ejemplo ese:

_Ataque directo contra los líderes de las Naciones ninja._

¿Eso cuando había pasado?, Sasuke había dicho "Vamos por Danzou" y ellos lo habían seguido con esa idea en mente, a su parecer nunca había atentado contra nadie más que contra el viejo chiflado ese, pero claro, échenle la culpa a Suigetsu ahora que Sasuke estaba bien muerto.

En cuanto a esa muerte, suponía que no había otra salida para el Uchiha al fin y al cabo, por supuesto Naruto habría querido salvarle, pero ni siquiera el héroe de Konoha habría sido capaz de retirar tantos cargos. Sasuke se había muerto con aquella sonrisa torcida que tan bien describía su personalidad oscura, por un momento había sentido algo extraño en el estomago mientras los ojos de su líder se cerraban para siempre, pero solo había sido eso, algo que dolió intensamente unos momentos antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke había dejado de merecer su lealtad cuando los había abandonado, no, más bien había perdido cualquier consideración al haber dejado que atraparan a Karin sin haber hecho nada por intentar ayudarla.

Juugo, como era de esperarse, había medio enloquecido cuando el joven que lo ayudaba a controlarse había abandonado este mundo, pero también él había acabado encontrando el sosiego, a veces se juntaban y platicaban bajo los árboles del bosque de aquella extraña aldea que los había acogido, pero esas salidas cada vez eran más escasas, la verdad se habían quedado sin tema de conversación (luego de repetir mil veces "¿te acuerdas cuando los samuráis nos descubrieron?" y "See, Sasuke no era tan mal tipo").

Karin era punto y aparte, después de haber sido prisionera por Konoha durante la guerra se había portado horrorosamente distante con ellos, ¡como si él supiera que estaba cautiva!, en varias ocasiones había querido recalcarle de mala manera que Sasuke y ella los habían abandonado donde los samuráis en primer lugar, pero la pelirroja simplemente pasaba completamente de él, ni siquiera le devolvía los insultos, no funcionaba nada, ni zanahoria, ni zorra, ni mujer fea, nada de nada, la única vez que se había visto furiosa había sido cuando había insinuado su amorío con el Uchiha, de hecho no recordaba haberla visto tan furiosa antes, sus ojos carmesí habían brillado mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—_No me emparejes con alguien como él. _—Suigetsu no tenía idea de cuando Sasuke había pasado de ser Guaperrimo-mi-sueño-Sasuke a _alguien como él. _

De cualquier manera la situación con la pelirroja era insufrible, en el pasado su principal entretenimiento había sido el fastidiarla pero ahora el único que salía irritado de sus encuentros era él, ¿qué era eso de comportarse con grosera frialdad?, la prefería cuando le gritaba insultos, en aquel entonces por lo menos sentía que estaba viva, ahora no había diferencia entre ella y una roca.

Suponía que la personalidad de Sasuke podía ser contagiosa, también a ese tal Naruto se le había pegado un poco de esa soledad y distanciamiento, todos decían que era por la muerte del que consideraba un hermano, Suigetsu no estaba tan seguro, a él se le había muerto un hermano de verdad y nunca se había comportado de esa forma.

—Argh, esto es horrible. —Se quejó pateando una piedrita mientras un muchacho de larga bufanda pasaba corriendo a su lado como si el trasero le ardiera en llamas, atrás una chica de cabellos naranjas berreaba algo que sonaba como "¡Lo has roto!", Suigetsu se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al ver la persecución, le recordaba un poquitín a sus pleitos cuando estaba en Taka.

¡Por dios!, la verdad es que últimamente todo y todos tenían que ver con lo sucedido en Taka y casi siempre los recuerdos lo llevaban a la misma cabeza de hebras rojas, ¿es que acaso era un sadomasoquista o algo así?, ¿le gustaba pelear y reñir con ella?, bueno, la verdad es que pelear si que le gustaba, lo aburrido era que Karin parecía renuente a seguirle la corriente.

Le enfadaba ver que con la muerte de Sasuke al parecer ellos dos no tenían nada más que decirse y bueno, ciertamente Sasuke era quien los había unido, ¡pero habían sido un equipo!, las peleas, los gritos y las bromas habían existido y era cruel de su parte hacer como si con un borrón y cuenta nueva las cosas fueran a desaparecer.

—Condenada zanahoria. —Musito volviendo a molestarse, le parecía increíble que su estado de animo pudiera verse afectado por una chica que ni siquiera estaba presente, ¡que ni siquiera lo tenía en consideración!, a veces se decía que Karin ya había pasado de moda y debía encontrarse una nueva chica que molestar, pero las chicas de Konoha no eran la clase de persona que le gustara fastidiar.

La Barbie de la floristería había sido demasiado amable con él cómo para considerar ser grosero con ella. Su encuentro había sucedido luego de una de esas horrorosas misiones para encontrar gatos que le ponían, la verdad era una burla a todo lo que él era y encerraba en si mismo, pero si querían jugar él también jugaría, había atrapado a todos los gatos de la aldea para musitar frente a una enfurecida Hokage:

—_Bueno, es que no sabía cual era. _—En aquel momento había conocido con sorpresa que la aldea de la Hoja tenía una dirigente con puño de hierro y no, no era una metáfora, había acabado empotrado contra la pared, los ojos en forma de espiral y los pies hechos un charco viscoso en el suelo.

En esas desastrosas condiciones había recorrido la aldea de regreso arrastrando los pies y desfalleciendo por un vaso de agua cuando la Barbie de la floristería se había asomado a regar sus flores, él había corrido y se había colocado junto a las rosas fingiendo ser un narciso muy feo, en vez de hacer muecas o algo por el estilo la rubia había estallado en carcajadas y lo había regado como a una más de sus flores, no habían intercambiado palabras, pero a Suigetsu le habían gustado sus ojos celestes, decididos y chispeantes, como si estuvieran a la espera de hacer una travesura, ella definitivamente no era la clase de persona que podría competir con Karin por ser su blanco de burlas, los ojos de Karin eran rojos y resplandecían como el fuego cuando se enojaba.

La medic-nin de cabellos rosas también estaba descartada, ella también había sido amable con él. Lo recordaba porque su encuentro había ocurrido unos días después de terminada la guerra, él aún era un prisionero y estaba demasiado desanimado con el mundo en general como para intentar escapar, además tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, encerrado en su celda fruncía la nariz y luego soltaba un suspiro viendo el piso mugriento.

Recordaba haber estado dormido, por lo menos tenía la sensación de haber perdido por un momento la consciencia, al instante siguiente ella estaba ahí.

—¿Qué haces? —Se había encogido instintivamente, no porque temiera de las mujeres, sino por el mero hecho de su presencia dentro de la celda con él.

—Vengo a curarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estas herido.

—Soy un prisionero.

—¿Y que? —Ella había tomado su brazo con una calidez que incluso a él le había sorprendido, sus ojos eran verdes pero parecían cansados y tristes, demasiado melancólicos a su parecer. Pasaron varios minutos con ella usando su chakra para curarlo, cuando finalmente acabo podía mover el brazo con libertad.

—Gracias. —Se le salió la palabra antes de siquiera analizarla.

—De nada. —Ella se echó un mechón de cabello rosa tras la oreja, era un color particularmente raro—. Tu… ¿tu eras parte del escuadrón Taka, cierto?

—Sí. —Los ojos violetas de él la analizaron a fondo, no era una sorpresa que ella lo supiera, el prisionero era él y sin embargo parecía como si la que sufriera fuera ella, aunque no precisamente por su causa.

—Esto… Sasuke… ¿Sasuke fue un buen líder?

—Al principio. —De algún modo supo que sus palabras golpearían en su corazón, nunca había sido particularmente sensible con los sentimientos de nadie, pero a ella la entendió de inmediato, quizás porque tenía el mismo semblante de Karin al principio, cuando veía a Sasuke con un sonrojo, quien sabe—. Luego se volvió una mierda. —La chica se tensó, todo su cuerpo pareció estar al punto del colapso, luego sonrió forzadamente.

—Ya veo. —Salió de ahí sin decirle nada más, le dio la impresión de que estaba rota, se preguntó si Karin alguna vez se había visto de esa misma manera.

Los cabellos rosas de la chica se mecieron al salir, eran cortos y tenían la apariencia de ser suaves, el cabello de Karin era todo lo contrario, era rojo como la sangre, atrevido y volátil, llamativo y largo como lo era toda ella.

La chica de cabellos castaños que usaba muchas armas también estaba descartada, de hecho Suigetsu se preguntaba seriamente si debía considerarla una chica y no, no era porque fuera poco atractiva, de hecho era bastante mona, tenía unos ojos castaños y juguetones, piel morena que era un encanto y un buen cuerpo, la razón por la que no sabía si debía considerarla una chica era porque le había salvado el pellejo, en cualquier otra ocasión suponía que aquello no hubiera sido necesario, pero en serio, ¿qué aldea en su sano juicio tenía un campo de entrenamiento plagado de bestias? y bien, ligeramente recordaba haber escuchado a Karin contando que había sido en aquel campo de entrenamiento número 44 donde se había encontrado con Sasuke por primera vez cuando eran niños en su examen para Chunnin, pero, ¿acaso podría recordarlo cuando estaba persiguiendo con rabia a un conejo particularmente veloz? y en todo caso, ¿qué niño tiene de mascota a un conejo?, la lamentable situación era que justo a unos pasos de atrapar al condenado cuadrúpedo se lo había zampado un tigre, así, sin más.

Se había quedado helado, ya no por cagar la misión sino por lo condenadamente impactante de ver a la cadena alimenticia en plena acción. Antes de darse cuenta otros dos tigres habían salido por atrás, cómo si hicieran falta.

Ya se estaba preparando para volverse agua y escurrirse por el suelo cuando notó con horror que no podía hacerlo, nunca supo por qué y la cuestión es que antes de un parpadeo la chica castaña ya había lanzado un montón de armas blancas que por los pelos no le habían dado a él.

—Nunca fallo. —Eso le había dicho mientras se dejaba caer de un salto a su lado, bonita, segura y heroína.

—Que bien. —Suigetsu recordaba haber pasado saliva—. Porque si fallaras no la cuento. —Ambos habían estallado en carcajadas y habían salido de allí caminando como buenos compañeros, para coronar con una cereza el día habían secuestrado un conejo de una granja, le habían puesto un feo moño y listo, no había diferencia con el otro, misión cumplida.

Suigetsu no estaba seguro, pero creía que ella era su primera amiga, eso en el caso de que los hombres pudieran hacer amistad con el sexo femenino, por eso prefería pensar en ella como en _su amigo_ nunca había tenido una amiga, era extraño. Karin no era su amiga, no sabía que era pero no era su amiga, lo había ayudado un par de veces y él la había ayudado a ella, pero de alguna manera sentía que no eran amigos, si le preguntaran a él diría que no y si le preguntaran a ella diría que no.

La última chica de Konoha que había conocido era aún peor plan que cualquiera de las anteriores, tenía el cabello negro y largo, ojos color plata y el hábito constante y desagradable de tartamudear cuando estaba nerviosa.

Suigetsu la había conocido de la peor manera en la que uno puede conocer a otra persona, había resbalado mientras huía del viejo del ramen que le pedía que le pagara y se la había llevado de encuentro.

—¡Outch! —Se había quejado ruidosamente sobandose la cabeza—. ¿Estas bien? —Pero ella simplemente había boqueado un par de veces sonrojándose de tal manera que parecía bastante factible que le hubiera entrado una de esas fiebres terciarias de los países bajos.

—S-sí. —Finalmente había contestado de manera tan estrangulada que parecía que allí estuviera pasando algo malo, vagamente Suigetsu recordó que continuaba encima de ella, en plena vía publica y que el viejo del ramen lo estaba persiguiendo hacía unos segundos.

—Bueno yo lo siento y eso… —Intentó a toda prisa disculparse y salir por patas, Karin usualmente no aceptaba sus disculpas (en el raro caso que él se dignara a darlas), casi siempre terminaba con una patada en la cara, ella en cambio inclinó un poco la barbilla de tal manera que el fleco le cubrió la mirada.

—No te preocupes Suigetsu-kun, e-estoy bien. —Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba de ese modo, se sintió bien por eso, recordó que ya había oído hablar de ella, era un ser a simple vista insignificante, pero cuando se decidía hacer sentir bien a alguien lo lograba, por lo menos eso decían que había hecho con el héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Bueno, estamos bien entonces. —La había ayudado a pararse y luego ambos se habían despedido con una inclinación de cabeza, ella seguía fuertemente sonrojada cuando dio media vuelta y se alejo con dirección desconocida, había visto pocas veces sonrojada a Karin y casi siempre era por Sasuke, nunca por él.

Karin, todo llevaba a Karin, todo era Karin. Empezaba a fastidiarse de sus propios pensamientos, él no era la clase de hombre que sopesaba por mucho tiempo una idea, si quería hacer algo lo hacía y ya, había sido eso lo que lo había impulsado a seguir a Sasuke y volverse un criminal, no iba a empezar a cambiar sólo porque otra aldea tuviera la intención de adoptarlo, en primera él ni siquiera lo había pedido.

Con paso rápido se dirigió hacía el centro de investigación, sabía que Karin trabajaba ahí aunque no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que hacía. No le fue muy difícil entrar, no había nadie custodiando la puerta y a los del escritorio sólo les había dicho que iba a ver a Karin y lo habían dejado pasar señalándole el camino.

Abrió una puerta y la encontró de espaldas a él, con su camisa violeta abierta en el ombligo y sus microscópicos shorts negros que dejaban a la vista sus cremosas piernas, se giró al escuchar los pasos y al instante sus ojos lo miraron con una expresión de fastidio.

—¿Qué quieres Suigetsu? —Y empezaba con un ataque frontal.

—Molestar, ¿qué más? —Por lo menos debían reconocerle que era sincero.

—Ya molestaste, ya lárgate.

—Quiero molestar más. —La suya era una pequeña oficinita, apenas un escritorio, una silla, unos estantes, la clase de habitación ratonil en donde apenas se podía respirar y eso sin mucha comodidad.

—¡Lar-go! —La pelirroja señaló la puerta que él había cerrado a sus espaldas, esa chispa en sus ojos carmesí anunciaba a las claras que empezaba a fastidiarse, Suigetsu casi pudo saborear el momento.

—¿Y que si no me voy?

—Suficiente tengo de ustedes… —Karin siseó.

—¿Quiénes son _ustedes_? —El de la Niebla se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el pequeño sillón.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No lo sé.

—Tú, Juugo, Sasuke… —Pareció gruñir el último nombre.

—Sabes bien que Juugo y yo no tuvimos nada que ver con que Sasuke dejara que te capturaran los de Konoha y además por lo que veo te va muy bien aquí. —Suigetsu arqueó una ceja.

—¡¿Y que más podía hacer, eh? —La pelirroja apretó los puños de tal manera que a él le pareció que se le estaba escapando algo.

—Como sea, —decidió cambiar de táctica—, sólo vine a ver como le iba a mi queridísima zanahoria.

—No soy tu queridísima nada. —Y parecía más ofendida por la alusión de amor que con el comparativo a una verdura.

—Oh vamos Karin, sé que te amargaste desde que Sasuke murió…

—¡Sasuke no me importaba nada!

—No mientas. —Su voz fue burlona.

—¡A nadie le podría importar la suerte de quien intentó asesinarte!

—¿Qué? —Sin poder evitarlo la boca se le abrió—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Que Sasuke intentó asesinarme!, —Karin tuvo que apretar los puños para no sucumbir y llorar, no por tristeza ya sino de pura rabia contenida.

—Imposible, él…

—Yo ya no le servía. —Los ojos rojos de la chica se oscurecieron.

—Bueno, yo no sabía que… —Intentó aclarar sintiéndose un tanto aturdido, pero ella lo cortó en seco.

—¡Claro que no lo sabías!, ¡Ahora largo!,¡Vete a entretener con las demás chicas que conoces!

—¿A que te refieres?

—Ve a que te cure Haruno, a que te riegue Yamanaka, que te salven desconocidas o a caerte encima de un Hyuuga, ¡Largo!

—Pero… —por un breve instante no supo que decir, pero luego una sonrisa burlona iluminó su cara—. ¡Ya veo, estas celosa! —Y sabía que era infantil pasar de un intento de asesinato a una típica escena de sus usuales peleas, pero prefería eso a seguir pensando que Sasuke, ese bastardo, había estado a punto de matarla, que ya no vería sus ojos y su pelo rojos, su estrecha cintura y su desvergonzado ombligo.

—¡Que te den! —Karin enrojeció furiosa, Suigetsu casi pudo suspirar cuando su cabello rojo se elevó a la par con sus exaltados sentimientos.

—Bueno, pero solo si tu eres la que me da. —Había tantas malas maneras de interpretar eso que la pelirroja bufó como un toro embravecido.

—Lárgate ya subnormal, ya me fastidiaste, misión cumplida.

—Aún no, —Suigetsu estiró las largas piernas echando la espalda hacía atrás, inclinando el respaldo del sillón contra la pared—, debo ponerte un castigo por no avisarme antes de que debía odiar a Sasuke. —Karin guardó silencio, en realidad ella no le había dicho a Suigetsu que odiara a su ex líder, de hecho ella misma no creía odiarlo, ¿por qué él había decidido aquello a raíz de escuchar que había intentado asesinarla?, por un breve instante lo admiró detenidamente, no cómo al idiota que la había molestado hasta el momento. Observó su cabello blanco cayéndole a los costados del rostro, sus vibrantes ojos violetas y los brazos músculos sobresaliendo de su camiseta violeta de resaque, se preguntó si siempre se había visto así de apuesto o era que ella simplemente no lo había querido ver.

—Piensa rápido entonces idiota, tengo trabajo. —Con frialdad se acomodó los lentes, como si la discusión anterior no hubiera tenido lugar, no era el momento para empezar a ver a su ex compañero bajo otro ángulo, oh por lo menos no quería que lo fuera, Suigetsu lució ligeramente sorprendido, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Bien, ya esta, como estas tan celosa…

—¡No estoy ni un cuerno celosa!, ¡que te jodan!

—Bueno decía, como estas tan celosa y estuviste a punto de morir sin mi conocimiento a manos de nuestro ex líder, que los gusanos tengan en su santa gloria, tu castigo será darme un beso. —Karin abrió grandes los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa él se adelantó—. Bueno, estoy consciente de que castigo, castigo no es, hagámoslo más interesante, que sea con lengua.

—¿Perdón? —Las gafas se le resbalaron hasta a media nariz.

—Con lengua y muy fogoso. —Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos y cerrando los ojos asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. Un tic empezó a latir de manera demencial en la frente de la chica y se debatía mentalmente por romperle la cara a golpes o intentar asesinarlo con el cortaplumas más cercano cuando una brillante idea llegó a su mente, ¿el idiota quería un beso con lengua no?

—¿Qué haces? —Al abrir los ojos Suigetsu notó con extrañeza que la joven lo veía fijamente—. Esta bien, hazte del rogar, para que te lo sepas los de la Niebla damos los mejores besos sangrientos de… —Iba a empezar una broma acerca de sus dientes aserrados, pero no pudo continuar, ella se dirigió lentamente hacía él, casi parecía como si fuera un animal al acecho, por alguna razón aquello lo dejaba a él como a la indefensa presa—. ¿Karin? —Inconscientemente echó los brazos hacía atrás para agarrarse del reposabrazos y levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió, le sujetó la cara con ambas manos —. ¿Karin? —Con horror se dio cuenta de que la voz le había salido ahogada, quiso gritarle ¡Esperpento, bruja, mujer fea! o cosa parecida, pero ella estaba tan cerca que podía ver su propio rostro en las pupilas rojas.

—¿Dijiste con lengua verdad?

—¿Qué…? —No pudo continuar, ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre él, aturdido echó un poco la cabeza hacía atrás dándole la comodidad de encontrar sus labios, ni siquiera se habían reconocido un poco sus bocas cuando la pelirroja metió la lengua dentro de su cavidad, Suigetsu sintió como si su estomago entrara en efervescencia y su corazón tamborileara un mambo para dos, toda la sangre se le fue a las mejillas, los ojos bien abiertos contemplando a la chica frente a él, la chica que con los ojos cerrados domaba a su lengua a voluntad.

Por largos segundos simplemente se mantuvo así, la respiración agitada, las manos bien asidas al reposabrazos y el sonrojo del que es atrapado con la guardia baja, sólo después de un pequeño gemido de parte de ella (definitivo no volvía a meter a sus dientes en la ecuación) se permitió adelantar una mano y colocarla en su espalda, aquello fue el cataclismo, en cuanto comprendió de verdad lo que estaba pasando la apresó con las dos manos por la cintura y la derrumbó sobre él, Karin se quejó (o por lo menos intentó hacerlo) porque su lengua había decidido abandonar su actitud pasiva.

—E-espera… —Asustada de lo que había provocado la pelirroja intentó apartarlo, pero Suigetsu la tenía bien sujeta contra él, sentía sus senos ser aplastados contra su pecho y parecía que aquella boca estaba hambrienta de ella.

—El castigo había dicho que sería fogoso. —Suigetsu suspiró contra su oreja.

—El trabajo… —Ella contestó sin mucha convicción, sus manos habían pasado a aferrarse a los cabellos blancos de la nuca de su compañero.

—La puerta tiene seguro. —De alguna manera la sentó sobre él, aferrandola por la cintura para que no escapara.

—Nunca cambias dientes de tiburón.

—Ni tú mi queridísima zanahoria. —Y ambos sonrieron contra los labios del otro. Y solo entonces Suigetsu descubrió porque ellos no eran amigos. Era porque los amigos…

—No se besan con lengua.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nah, que me sigas besando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, me tarde lo indecible, mucho trabajo en la escuela y ahora mucho trabajo en casa. Suspiro. Agradezco a:

**Brujhah**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Fangirl x x**

**LyX Hyuga U**

**Peste21**

**Maribelteka**

**Adlgutie**

**Derama17**

**Hinata Himura**

**Kik**

**Jan di-chan**

**Poison girl 29**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Hinamel **

**Rukia-CC**

**Gaby L**

**Arisawtatsuki**

**Jhungyuki**

**Namikaze-Tomoyo**

**Ro0w'z**

**Anónimo**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, también a quienes se han pasado por mis otros fics _Seduciendo a Neji-niisan _y _Es mi promesa _de verdad son muy amables. 

Me despido con un beso Ciao

_16 de Diciembre del 2011 Viernes _


	24. Corazón delicado KibaHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 24: Corazón delicado**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**24/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era 14 de Febrero, pero Hinata no podía estar más triste. Por fin había sucedido, Naruto se le había confesado a Sakura y ella había dicho que sí… El corazón se le había roto en mil pedazos. Ciertamente siempre había amado a Naruto y también era cierto que sus pretensiones nunca habían abarcado el hecho de que él correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero de cualquier manera dolía.

—Hanabi-chan, ¿puedes cortarme el cabello?

—¿El cabello Nee-san? —Hanabi parpadeó—. Pero si largo se te ve precioso.

—Ya no tiene caso. —Hinata le pasó las tijeras, todo lo que había hecho en la vida había sido en base a Naruto, siempre todo había girado en torno a él, pero había llegado el momento de renunciar, intentaría ser feliz si él era feliz, aunque doliera.

—Nee-san… —Hanabi titubeó un momento, pero luego sonrió, cuando las chicas se deprimían hacían cosas como esas, pero estaba bien, apoyaría a su hermana, aunque fuera un poquito, aunque sólo fuera un granito de arena—. ¡Te lo cortare como cuando éramos niñas!, ¡te veías tan mona!, pero un poquito más largo de atrás.

—Gracias Hanabi-chan. —Ella sonrió tristemente.

—¿Para qué si no están las hermanas? —La menor le guiñó un ojo, quizás no sonreiría pronto, quizás seguiría llorando un tiempo, pero estaba bien, porque caminaba hacía adelante, algún días las lágrimas terminarían.

**Tú, eres la ladrona que me robo el corazón**

**Que yo guardaba para mañana**

—¡Aka-chii! —Kiba gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, Akamaru echado a su lado meneó la cola—. Tu hijo si que es un vago. —El Inuzuka arqueó una ceja girando a ver a su enorme perro—. De seguro que se ha vuelto a meter a la bañera. —Akamaru simplemente sacó la lengua, Kiba intuía que estaba contento con su pequeño cachorro, Aka-chii era tan parecido a su padre cuando tenía esa edad que era como si el tiempo se repitiera.

—¡Aka-chii! —El muchacho volvió a gritar, instantes después un melenudo perrito blanco corría presuroso hacía él con la lengua de fuera y mojado de los pies a la cabeza—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te eches en la bañera?, —Kiba lo reprendió con un dedo—, ¿eres un perro o un pez? —El cachorro por toda respuesta se tiró a mordisquear las orejas de su padre—. ¡Akamaru dile algo! —Kiba se cruzó de brazos, pero su enorme can parecía bastante a gusto con su hijo jugueteando a su alrededor.

—Este par es imposible. —El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—¡Kiba!, —la voz de su hermana retumbó por el salón—, ¡Aka-chii dejo huellas mojadas por toda mi habitación!

—¡Solo límpialas! —El castaño frunció el ceño.

—¡Es tu perro, límpialas tú!

—¡Es tu cuarto!

—Tengo una cita justo ahora. —Su hermana apareció frente a él, la larga melena castaña recogida en una coleta alta, blusa azul muy ajustada y falda blanca, Kiba no pudo reprimir un silbido apreciativo.

—Que guapa, ¿quién es el afortunado?

—Kakashi. —Kana arqueó ambas cejas al ver la mueca en el rostro de su hermano—. ¿Qué?

—Si es con Kakashi-sensei yo te recomendaría que vayas preparando la cuna de mi sobrino.

—Muy gracioso. —Kana se colocó una mano en la cintura—. Estas celoso porque estas solo en San Valentín.

—¡Eso nunca! —Kiba se tiró al suelo al lado de sus perros.

—Oh sí, escúdate en tu amor animal.

—Es lo que digo.

—Eres imposible. —Finalmente Kana soltó una carcajada—. ¿Por qué no sales con Hinata-chan?

—Como si eso fuera posible. —Kiba sonrió con todos los dientes.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, nos vemos.

**Tú, ¿Por qué razón, sin consultar, te hiciste amar?**

**Lo que es la vida me enamore de ti**

—¡Adiós! —Pero su hermana ya se había ido—. Esa mujer insensible. —Bufando el joven recargó la cabeza en su enorme perro, el cachorro le saltó encima arremolinándose en su estomago—. ¡Que me mojas parludo! —Imposible, Aka-chii siempre hacía lo que le venía en gana, sería que era demasiado esponjoso para enojarse en serio con él.

Akamaru se paró lentamente provocando que Kiba rodara al piso.

—¡EY! —Pero el can simplemente lo miró fijamente para después ladear la cabeza y empezar a rascar con una pata el suelo—. ¿Qué?, —Kiba parpadeó—, ¿quieres ver a Hinata? —Akamaru soltó un ladrido—. Ya capto, ya capto, ¿soy yo quien quiere verla entonces? —Ambos perros sacaron la lengua sonriendo—, esta bien, me rindo ante la sabiduría canina, vamos a verla. —En seguida Aka-chii se puso a hacer cabriolas, definitivamente no era un perrito normal.

**Mi corazón es delicado, tiene que estar muy bien cuidado**

**Trátalo bien si lo has robado, cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mímame.**

Kiba salió a galope en su enorme can, el cabello castaño al aire y el consabido "¡Yahoo!" en los labios, Aka-chii bien sujeto a su cabeza como en tiempos pasados lo hacía su padre cuando era un cachorro. Se había puesto una playera verde pasto que seguro que se veía a kilómetros de distancia, pero después de todo así era él a fin de cuentas.

—¡Ey Hinata! —En cuanto llegó a la mansión Hyuuga gritó con todas sus fuerzas, por lo general su amiga siempre lo oía mientras paseaba por los jardines—, ¡ey Hinata! —Volvió a gritar con fuerza pero la única que salió fue su hermana menor. 

—Hinata-neesan no esta.

—¿No?, —Kiba frunció el ceño—, ¿no sabes a donde fue?

—Mmm. —Hanabi apretó los labios, su hermana había dicho que no le dijera a nadie, pero…

—¡Oh vamos!, —Kiba que se encontraba ampliamente acostumbrado a las clásicas caras de "que me pillan si te digo" juntó ambas manos a modo de rezo—, quiero verla.

—¿Por qué es San Valentín? —Hanabi parpadeó.

—Sí, es decir, ¡no!, yo solo… ¡Ah, solo quiero verla! —Hanabi se rió quedito, conociendo a su hermana no podría enojarse de ninguna manera con ella, no estaba en su personalidad lograr una hazaña así.

—Hinata-neesan se fue al lago, —Hanabi señaló hacía la derecha—, por la cascada, dijo que nadie iría a un lugar así en este día.

—¿Quería estar sola? —Kiba frunció el ceño, quizás no sería buena idea molestarla.

—Ella estaba llorando. —Hanabi lo miró de reojo, recordaba varias cosas que su hermana solía decir:

_Kiba-kun es genial, él sólo pudo encontrar al objetivo con su olfato._

_Kiba-kun me salvó en la última misión, soy tan torpe pero él siempre me esta cuidando._

_Le dije a Kiba-kun si alguna chica le gustaba pero se ha puesto muy rojo, creo que tenía fiebre y yo no me había dado cuenta._

_A veces cuando creo que estoy muy sola Kiba-kun me sonríe y me palmea la espalda, a veces no dice nada, pero yo me siento mucho mejor, sus ojos castaños son calidos._

Y lo que ahora necesitaba su hermana era a ese chico, lo sabía.

—¿Estaba llorando?, —al instante Kiba saltó como un resorte—, ¿pasó algo en el clan?, ¿alguien le hizo daño?

—Naruto-kun finalmente se le declaró a Sakura-san. —Hanabi se mordió los labios, quizás estaba metiendo la nariz donde no la llamaban, pero bueno, siempre podía escudarse diciendo que los niños no saben lo que dicen, tenía 13 años al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

—Con que Naruto… —Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Kiba.

—Pero creo que a ella le gustara verte. —Hanabi lo sujetó por la playera sonriéndole—. Ella siempre dice que "Kiba-kun la hace muy feliz". —Era una verdad a medias, lo cierto es que Hinata solía decir que "Kiba-kun es muy gracioso", para el caso el resultado era el mismo.

—Ah, —el joven sonrió esta vez con ganas—, entonces iré a verla.

—¡Suerte! —Hanabi vio como su espalda se perdía montado en su enorme can, esperaba que fuera él lo que su hermana necesitaba, no le gustaba verla triste.

**Mi corazón es delicado, porque una vez fue lastimado**

**Trátalo bien, si lo has robado, cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mímame**

Hinata se encontraba tiritando al lado del lago, una toalla amarilla rodeaba sus hombros que cada vez sentía más cansados, como si toda su vida fuera una miseria constante, el cabello corto le caía como antaño, el fleco pegándose a su frente y los dos mechones más largos al lado del rostro rozándole el cuello.

Por más que lo había intentado no había podido dejar de llorar, se sentía patética, como una muñeca de trapo que hubieran desechado por fea. Y bien, ¿acaso podía reprochárselo a Naruto o a Sakura?, no, los dos eran buenas personas, su corazón era el único que estaba sufriendo por motivos meramente egoístas.

—So-Soy patética. —El corazón de verdad le dolía, ¿quién le mandaba tener un corazón tan delicado, tan endeble?, no era el tipo de corazón que se ajustara a los estándares ninja, ojala pudiera cambiarlo, ojala pudiera volverlo duro como piedra, pero no podía. Nuevas lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro.

—¡Hinata! —El grito a sus espaldas le provocó un respingo, instintivamente aferró la toalla, no porque tuviera vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo tan escaso de ropa a Kiba, sino porque se sentiría terriblemente patética de que él la viera llorar.

—Ki-Kiba-kun… —Le estaba dando la espalda, sintió como Akamaru se paraba a un par de pasos, luego como su amigo bajaba de su can—. E-este no es un buen momento.

—Hinata. —De un solo movimiento Kiba la sujetó por el hombro y le dio la vuelta, instintivamente ella llevo una mano a la comisura de su boca, aún lloraba a mares y se sentía tan tonta, tan débil, tan…

—¡Nnnn! —Kiba se jaló las comisuras de los labios para formar una sonrisota, Aka-chii trepado sobre su hombro hizo lo mismo—. ¡No llores preciosa! —A causa de que se estaba jalando la boca la frase no le salió muy bien, Aka-chii también intentó soltar unos ladriditos de cachorro que salieron deformados por jalarse los cachetes. Hinata los miró a los dos fijamente sin saber que decir, aún lloraba, aún sentía los hombros cansados, pero también sentía como automáticamente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¡Lo eshtamosh logrando Aka-sshii! —Kiba balbuceó sin dejar de jalarse la boca para dibujar la sonrisa, sus cejas empezando a contraerse por el gesto forzado, Aka-chii también empezaba a ponerse morado por el esfuerzo. Hinata finalmente soltó una pequeña risa, tan suave como un cristal al vibrar.

—¡Ah! —Kiba finalmente soltó su boca, el cachorro hizo lo mismo jadeando.

—¿Qué-que hacen aquí? —Torpemente se limpió las lágrimas.

—Nada, queríamos nadar, ¿verdad Akamaru? —Pero el enorme perro ya había corrido al lago con su revoltoso hijo detrás—. ¡Oigan!

—Ellos dos si que tienen energía. —Hinata sonrió aún tallándose los ojos irritados por tanto llorar.

—Igualitos a su dueño. —Kiba infló el pecho, luego, en un gesto natural, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella—. Vamos también nosotros.

—Pero yo… —Hinata quiso detenerlo, pero Kiba tenía por mucho más fuerza, la jaló sin ningún problema y luego saltó con ella al lago con un grito de guerra, Hinata tuvo que olvidar las lágrimas ante la inminente muerte por ahogamiento.

—¡Ah!

—¡Esta fría, esta fría! —Unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo los ojos de Kiba—. ¿Por qué te metiste al lago antes si esta tan horroroso? —Hinata boqueó sin saber que decirle, la verdad había sido como una cura masoquista para su dolor emocional—. ¡Akamaru, saca a Aka-chii, se va a enfermar! —Los dos perros salieron del lago aullando, Kiba volvió a jalar a Hinata fuera.

—Lo siento Kiba-kun…

—No hay problema. —(Aunque no sabía muy bien porqué se estaba disculpando). Akamaru empezó a agitarse echando agua a todos lados, el cachorro lo imitó, se veían realmente preciosos, Hinata sonrió con suavidad ante la escena.

—Son lindos.

—Son diabólicos. —Kiba se sentó en el suelo, estaba tiritando, era Febrero después de todo, hacía frío aún.

—Kiba-kun… —Titubeando Hinata extendió una parte de su toalla hacía él, el muchacho apenas alcanzó a parpadear, Hinata llevaba un short a medio muslo y una playera azul, el cabello corto le daba un aire enternecedor, sintió que el corazón le aleteaba en el pecho.

—Oh, yo también te compartiré mi toalla. —Sonriendo Kiba se sentó al lado de la chica, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaban—. ¡Akamaru! —Al instante el perro se echó tras ellos, Kiba inclinó la espalda hacía atrás y frotó la cabeza contra el pelaje del perro—. Venga Hinata, Akamaru es una almohada de calidad. —Sin saber muy bien que hacer Hinata se acostó al lado de su amigo, la toalla a modo de cobija, a cada respiración de Akamaru las cabezas de ambos subían y bajaban, era calido.

—¡Worf! —Salido de la nada Aka-chii saltó sobre ellos.

—¡No Aka-chii, no!, ¡mal perro, perro mimado! —Pero el cachorro encontró muy cómodo hacerse un ovillo sobre ellos, la mitad sobre Kiba y la mitad sobre Hinata—. Creo que lo chiflo demasiado. —Kiba hizo un puchero viendo al perro durmiendo de lo lindo sobre ellos.

—Pe-pero parece muy feliz. —Hinata giró a ver a su amigo sonriendo—. Y tú-tú también Kiba-kun.

—Es porque tengo a mis perros y a mi chica… —Al instante se puso rojo, carraspeo, giró la mirada y empezó a hacer comentarios acerca de que el pasto estaba muy alto. Hinata lo observó con los labios entreabiertos, grabo a precisión el cabello castaño mojado cayendo por su frente, las mejillas rojas que casi habían adquirido la tonalidad de sus tatuajes…

—Kiba-kun… —Sintió que las mejillas le iban a estallar, pero por debajo de la toalla sujetó la mano del chico y sintió como si la recorriera un pinchazo de electricidad—. Gracias… gracias por todo. —Kiba volvió nuevamente la vista hacía ella, su sonrisa blanca fue esplendida.

—De nada, además antes que nada tú y yo somos amigos, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, luego cerraron los ojos, sus manos bien sujetas bajo la toalla. Y era calido, quizás no era lo que había esperado toda su vida, quizás es que siempre había estado mirando en la dirección incorrecta o quizás solamente el destino había sido trazado de esa forma, no lo sabía, pero de algo si estaba segura, su delicado corazón era cobijado por la ruda amabilidad de Kiba.

**Mi corazón es delicado, porque una vez fue lastimado**

**Trátalo bien, si lo has robado, cuídame, quiéreme, bésame, mímame**

—Gracias.

—¿Mmm? —Kiba que ya estaba adormilado abrió a duras penas un ojo, a centímetros de su rostro Hinata le sonrió.

—Gracias por todo Kiba-kun.

—Sí, no hay de que. —Y volvió a cerrar los ojos apretando un poquito más fuerte su mano, que guapa estaba cuando se sonrojaba. Sus dos perros soltaron un gruñidito feliz, vaya par de camaradas, seguro que se burlarían de él hasta el cansancio, pero estaba bien, después de todo, tenía a sus dos perros y a su chica, ¿qué más podía pedir un hombre?

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **por fin le tocó a Kiba, en un especial de San Valentín medio marciano a decir verdad, supongo que a veces la magia de un día es así, algo que no esperabas del todo. Lamento la horrorosa tardanza, pero ciertamente la facultad reclama toda mi atención, después de todo aunque amo escribir la escuela es primero.

La canción que esta en negritas es "La ladrona" de Diego Verdaguer.

Agradezco sus comentarios a:

**Lyx Hyuga U**

**Stefany BM**

**Sheisxxx**

**Adlgutie**

**Derama**

**RAYMAR**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Punnkita**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**

**Laakatoo**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Narutita**

**Gaby-L**

A todos muchas gracias por leer y por la increíble espera. Un beso y pasen un maravilloso San Valentín. Ciao

_13 de Febrero del 2012 Lunes _


	25. En las termas NaruHina, SasuSaku

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 25: En las termas**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Esta imagen esta dedicada especialmente para **hinata08byakugan **quien donó la imagen para el fic. Espero que te guste el resultado.

**25/50 **(¡ya vamos a la mitad, emoción!)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto hacía tiempo que había cambiado de prioridades, no porque se hubiera dado por vencido sino porque las metas que en un inicio se había fijado ya habían sido superadas con creces.

¡Era el Hokage de la Hoja! y bueno, ciertamente Tsunade solía apoyarlo más de lo que debería con el papeleo, pero no importaba, ¡por fin había alcanzado a su padre!, se sentía tan dichoso que incluso forzaba a su vaga mente a concentrarse para resolver problemas complejos.

Su otra meta, la de traer a Sasuke de vuelta también había sido cumplida, bueno, todos eran conscientes de que de no ser porque Itachi le había medio lavado el cerebro a su hermano mientras peleaban contra Kabuto el milagro no hubiera sido posible, pero al final había sido él quien le había dado el golpe de gracia doblegándolo para que volviera a la aldea.

Ino solía decir entre risas que no podía haber amigos más insoportables que esos dos, nada más y nada menos que el deslumbrante Hokage de Konoha (salvador del mundo ninja, contenedor de un bijuu, esperanza de las naciones entre otros múltiples motes) y el vengador Uchiha, el ahora imponente capitán de las tropas ANBU.

Naruto creía firmemente que se tenía merecido el pasarse un poquito de creído a veces, después de todo, ¿no lo habían rechazado todos cuando era niño? Y tampoco era como si se portara pesado y mandón, simplemente le gustaba demasiado cuando los demás lo veían y le prestaban tanta atención (aunque a veces firmar autógrafos a los niños de la academia llegaba a resultar estresante).

Sasuke por su parte parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo de tal manera que había logrado volver a sus caras de frialdad que venían con el mensaje "aléjate de mí basura" que usaba en sus tiernos años de infancia y como siempre la estrategia del chico perfecto, malo y solitario parecía atraer a las féminas como a la miel.

Por tal razón caminar ambos por la aldea hacía la cosa la mar de divertida, por lo menos para el rubio, todo mundo salía a verlos y las chicas se derretían simplemente si las rozaban en su camino.

Sasuke no era especialmente optimista con aquello, pero parecía rechazar bastante bien a su nuevo club de fans, así que Naruto creía que no había que preocuparse por eso.

—Oye Sasuke teme. —A pesar del paso de los años el mote que se habían dado en la infancia seguía ahí, tan efectivo y alegre como lo había sido cuando tenían doce años.

—¿Qué quieres dobe? —Sasuke intentó impregnar sus palabras de la dosis justa de fastidio, pero no era como si el rubio fuera muy receptor ante aquello.

—No quiero estar hoy en la oficina.

—Eres el Hokage más desobligado de la historia.

—Tsunade-obachan se iba a beber así que no lo creo. —El de ojos azules arqueó ambas cejas.

—Bueno, ¿y que quieres que haga al respecto?

—Tomate un día libre. —Los ojos del joven brillaron.

—A diferencia de ti yo tomo mis responsabilidades en serio.

—¡Oh vamos!, —el rubio puso morros—, Neji es perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de todo en tu ausencia. —Ante el comentario la ceja de Sasuke empezó a temblar de manera demencial, ciertamente las capacidades del genio Hyuuga cada día parecían crecer más, para colmo su porte de rey sensato hacía que los demás lo siguieran como al líder nato, en cambio Sasuke encontraba mucha reticencia cuando les daba ordenes a sus subordinados.

—Pues el Hyuuga también podría suplirte un rato. —El Uchiha contraatacó con saña, para Naruto fue un golpe bajo y por un momento se sumió en la depresión, hacía un par de semanas le había llegado un mensaje de la arena que no lograba entender por más que lo leyera, estaba a punto de regresarle de mensaje a Gaara: "que si iba a escribirle algo lo hiciera estando cuerdo" cuando Neji había entrado a su despacho a dejarle su informe y con aquellos ojos sagaces había notado de dos patadas lo que aquejaba a su líder.

—"¿Necesita ayuda Hokage-sama?". —A cualquier otro le habría dicho con una sonrisota que no era nada y que como su brillante líder tenía todo bajo control, pero había una manera en la que Neji hablaba que hacía que le contestaras en automático.

—"Gaara me mando un mensaje, pero no le entiendo".

—"¿El Kasekage?", —Neji había avanzado hasta poder leer el pergamino, luego se había inclinado un poco sobre él—, "Hokage-sama éste es un mensaje cifrado, lea la primera y la tercera letra de cada palabra y armara el mensaje".

—"¡Oh!, —Naruto recordaba haber abierto grandes los ojos arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan burro durante la academia—, "gracias Neji".

—"Mi deber es servirle Hokage-sama". —En aquel momento no se había sentido muy bruto, pero después de contarle el incidente a Sasuke el Uchiha se había cuidado de dejarle muy en claro que había actuado como un reverendo tonto y que seguramente el Hyuuga había lanzado un suspiro por servir a semejante idiota.

—¡Olvidemos a Neji! —Molesto por los recuerdos el rubio negó vehementemente con la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo pasamos de competir el uno con el otro a preocuparnos por un tercero?

—Tú empezaste. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y justo los dos iban a continuar su perorata cuando el motivo de su disputa apareció en su rango de visión. Neji Hyuuga se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—¿Por qué esta ahí? —El rubio parpadeó.

—Olvide que era su día libre. —Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Antes de que pudieran agregar otra cosa Hinata llegó corriendo hasta su primo, apenas estar frente a él se llevo una mano al pecho jadeando—. La-lamento tardar tanto.

—No fue nada. —Neji abrió los ojos posándolos sobre su prima.

—Sa-Sakura-chan también ya-ya viene. —Naruto no supo si estaba tartamudeando por la falta de aire (debido a la carrera anterior), porque formaba parte de su personalidad o porque estaba frente a Neji, por alguna razón el último pensamiento no le gusto del todo.

—¡Hinata, Neji!, —justo en esos momentos Sakura se dirigió hacía ellos, vestía con su ropa habitual pero llevaba un bulto bajo el brazo, hasta ese momento Sasuke fue consciente de que los otros dos también cargaban algo parecido—, lamento la tardanza, tuve una complicación en el hospital.

—No importa. —Neji se retiró lentamente de la pared, su voz era la misma varonil y respetuosa de siempre.

—¿Ya vamos? —Hinata jugueteó ligeramente con sus dedos.

—Sí. —Sakura soltó un resoplido—. Hace mucho que no voy a las termas la verdad. —El eco de lo que dijo la de cabello rosa quedo botando en la cabeza de Sasuke y Naruto como si fuera un tambor que alguien tocara insistentemente.

—Oye Sasuke. —El rubio parpadeó viendo como esos tres se alejaban charlando animadamente—. ¿Desde cuando Sakura-chan es tan amiga de Hinata-chan?

—Mejor aún, —Sasuke intentó de verdad que su voz sonara tan plana como siempre, pero fracasó estrepitosamente—, ¿desde cuando es tan amiga de Neji?

—¿Uno va a las termas con chicas? —Naruto parpadeó, de ser así no entendía como es que Jiraiya se había metido en tantos problemas en los baños femeninos.

—Claro que no. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, bueno, la verdad no estaba muy seguro, no es que fuera dado a las termas o cosa por el estilo.

—Oye, —Naruto intentó hacer memoria, pero al final se dio por vencido—, ¿hacía cuanto que no veíamos a Sakura-chan?

—No me acuerdo. —Hasta ese momento fue consciente de que fuera del trabajo y sus paseos por la aldea con Naruto lo cierto es que había dejado a su ex compañera de equipo de lado.

—¿Y a Hinata-chan?

—¿Desde que te volviste Hokage? —Sasuke aventuró no muy convencido, recordaba que cuando se había dado la toma de poder esa chica Hyuuga había estado ahí, las mejillas muy rosas y una sonrisa linda en la cara, recordaba que en aquel momento había sentido un poco de sana envidia por Naruto al tener a alguien que lo quisiera de esa manera, después de todo el amor de Sakura era del tipo que intentaba matarlo para salvarlo de sus pecados y ciertamente que recibir ese amor con los brazos abiertos no era exactamente inteligente de su parte.

—¿Hace tanto? —El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, después de que la joven le confesara sus sentimientos durante la batalla contra Pain había decidido prestarle mayor atención y descubrir nuevas emociones a su lado, pero con tantas cosas en su vida al parecer se le había olvidado y resultaba risible que fuera Neji quien la pusiera nuevamente a su vista con el plus de unos nada apetecibles celos que parecían gruñir desde adentro de su estomago.

—Sí. —Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, bien, no esperaba que la relación con Sakura fuera a sanar tan rápido como con Naruto, ¿pero no estaba siendo ella demasiado esquiva con él?, por supuesto, le aliviaba que ya no estuviera encima de él diciendo "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" todo el tiempo, pero, ¿salir con el Hyuuga?, si quería darle un motivo más para odiar al castaño lo estaba logrando con todas las de la ley.

—Oye teme. —Y entonces una de esas ideas repentinas llegó a Naruto—. ¿Vamos a las termas? —Sasuke se preguntó si su Hokage se daba cuenta cabal de lo que estaba proponiendo, pero era Naruto, así que lo más inteligente sería pensar en que se le había ocurrido y ya, seguro que las consecuencias de aquel acto aún no hacían aparición en su mentecita de zorro.

—Esta bien. —Pero no había problema, porque a veces hacer un movimiento sin cuidado no era del todo malo, por eso y porque esperaba que la buena estrella de Naruto no los fuera a dejar mal parados en un momento como ese.

Así que ambos emprendieron el camino, Naruto mando a unos clones por ropa y al poco tiempo ambos ya llevaban una toalla bajo el brazo. Seguro era raro ver a dos hombres como lo eran ellos caminando hacía las termas con el equipo necesario a la vista de quien quisiera verlo, por una vez Naruto se sintió mal por la cantidad de ridícula atención que recibía. Además los gritos de las mujeres que sonaban como: "¡Kyyaaa, Hokage-sama y Uchiha-san en toalla!" no era precisamente consoladora.

—Estas mujeres son una molestia. —Sasuke gruñó cuando por fin lograron entrar a las termas, el lugar no estaba muy lleno, seguramente porque antes de entrar el Uchiha se había encargado de hundir a sus seguidores en un genjutsu para que no intentaran hostigarlos, querían tomar un baño no ser constantemente acosados.

—Ni que lo digas. —Naruto le dio la razón por una vez suspirando. Hasta ese momento fue consciente de algo que por lo impresionante le hizo abrir inmediatamente la boca—. Hace tiempo que no veo a Sakura-chan siguiéndote.

—Ha dejado de hacerlo, —Sasuke le aclaró mientras pasaban a los cambiadores—, de hecho no lo ha vuelto a hacer desde que regrese.

—Oh. —En algún otro momento aquello lo habría alegrado porque era una oportunidad que tenía de conquistar al amor de toda su vida, pero en lugar de eso pensó que él tampoco había vuelto a ver a Hinata mirándolo a la distancia.

—Supongo que se cansó de hacerlo. —Sasuke comentó como al descuido, pero a ambos la frase les cayó como balde de agua fría, habían estado tan ocupados con sus nuevos cargos y perdidos en los halagos que todos les hacían que no se habían dado cuenta de cuando las mujeres que habían sido importantes habían decidido voltear a otro lado.

En silencio ambos enredaron una toalla en torno a su cintura y se dirigieron a los baños de los hombres, ahí se encontraron a Neji Hyuuga, había echado su cabeza hacía atrás y estaba recargado en una piedra dejando ver solamente su pecho musculoso que sobresalía del agua, ambos pensaron con fastidio que era un creído.

—¿Hokage-sama?, —el castaño abrió los ojos con un parpadeo—, Uchiha, ¿qué hacen aquí? —Sasuke se mosqueó por la falta de respeto a su superior y a Naruto no lo consoló ni siquiera el hecho de que le hablara con tanta propiedad.

—Sólo veníamos a… —Sasuke empezó a hablar pero su imprudente líder se adelantó.

—¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan?

—Del otro lado, —Neji contestó confundido por la pregunta—, en el área para chicas, claro.

—Claro. —Sasuke y Naruto repitieron en respuesta, el castaño por su parte arqueó ambas cejas, esos dos se estaban portando muy raro.

—Sólo estaban un poco estresadas así que les dije que podían venir aquí, yo casi siempre vengo en mis días de descanso. —El Hyuuga explicó preguntándose con desconcierto porque aquellos dos lo veían de esa manera fija.

—Seguro, —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, se había metido en el agua y sus ojos azules se clavaban en él de mala manera—, seguro era una trampa para poder verlas, el viejo pervertido lo hacía siempre también.

—¿Qué? —De la impresión Neji echó ligeramente la cabeza hacía atrás.

—¿De cuando acá eres tan cercano a Sakura para sugerirle cosas como esta? —El Uchiha lo miró desafiante así que sólo pudo soltar un resoplido, esos dos si que estaban chiflados y para ser los hombres importantes que eran lo cierto es que les faltaba un poco de seso en situaciones como esa.

—En primera _Naruto, — _hizo énfasis en el nombre para dejar en claro que ya no se encontraba hablándole al líder de su aldea—, te recuerdo que Hinata-sama es mi prima. En cuanto a Sakura, en realidad yo no le hice ninguna proposición a ella, fue Hinata-sama quien se lo sugirió, mi único papel en todo este asunto fue guiarlas hacía aquí.

—No te creo. —Nuevamente ambos hablaron al tiempo, Neji estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos.

—Oye Hinata, —en el silencio que surgió mientras Neji intentaba de nuevo limpiar su honor (de algo que en un principio nunca había sucedido) los tres hombres pudieron escuchar la voz de Sakura—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Si Sakura-san?

—Ya te he dicho que con Sakura esta bien.

—Ah, lo lamento, la costumbre. —Sus voces no se escuchaban perfectamente bien, después de todo los separaba una gruesa pared… aunque dicha pared no llegaba al techo…

—Oigan, —Neji se puso de pie alarmado—, ni lo piensen.

—¿Qué? —Tanto Sasuke como Naruto arquearon ambas cejas.

—Lo que están pensando.

—No estamos pensando nada.

—Claro que sí. —El castaño frunció el ceño—. No vengan a darme un sermón si los que quieren espiar chicas son ustedes.

—No es espiar, —Naruto negó con un dedo—, es conseguir información.

—No quieras seguir los pasos de Jiraiya. —El Hyuuga sintió que un tic le latía en la sien—. Eres el Hokage y tú, —acto seguido señaló a Sasuke—, eres el capitán ANBU.

—Y como tus superiores te ordenamos que te calles. —Ambos hablaron al tiempo, eso empezaba a dar miedo, si hasta se leían los pensamientos, o quizás Sasuke lo estaba manipulando con genjutsu, quien sabe.

—Hinata-sama es… —Pero Neji no pudo alegar más, ambos hombres treparon de un salto a la pared apenas asomando las cabezas del otro lado, a Neji le hubiera parecido una imagen altamente cómica (sus traseros apenas cubiertos por una toalla empinados contra la separación) de no ser porque la castidad de su prima corría peligro—. ¡Oigan! —Pero ambos jóvenes se encontraban ya muy lejos del bien y el mal, frente a ellos se encontraban ambas jóvenes sentadas en un banquito cada quien, Sakura llevaba una toalla rosa que marcaba a la perfección su esbelto cuerpo, en su cabeza una pequeña toallita del mismo color a modo de diadema, les estaba dando la espalda pero aún así Sasuke fue plenamente consciente de ella.

De su pequeñísima cintura y el cabello corto que dejaba al descubierto su delicioso cuello y la manera sensual en que se dibujaban sus hombros como incitándolo a ir por ella. Fue consciente de que sus mejillas se pintaron ligeramente de carmín y quiso esconder su turbación, pero era difícil cuando Neji lo jalaba de un pie riñéndole porque se bajara.

Naruto por su parte no tuvo ojos más que para ver a Hinata, la chica se había sentado de lado de tal manera que podía ver su perfil, aquel largo cabello negro que caía por debajo de su cintura, su piel cremosa y blanca sobresaliendo de la toalla celeste con la que se cubría y que dibujaba a la perfección su hermosa figura y aquellos senos redondos y suaves que parecían llamarlo.

—Hinata-chan… —Susurró estupidamente al tiempo que sentía como si su cara se convirtiera en una plancha de tan hirviente, el rostro por completo se le enrojeció, con que eso era lo que sentía Ero-sennin cuando espiaba a una mujer, pero no, Naruto sabía que no era por cualquier mujer, era porque era ella, su Hinata.

—Ya bájense. —Ambos sintieron como Neji se colgaba de sus tobillos tirando con fuerza hacía abajo—. Lo que están haciendo no es de caballeros. —Para esos instantes importaba muy poco los valores y todo lo que eso conllevaba, ambos estaban en un estado mental poco dado a escuchar razones.

—Lo que te decía, —Sakura volvió a hablar, era algo que la venía molestando desde hacía un tiempo, entrecerrando los ojos colocó las manos sobre su pecho (uno que no la tenía muy contenta a ser sincera)—, quería preguntarte…

—¿Sí? —Hinata que estaba preparando el agua con el jabón en un balde de madera que tenía sobre las piernas giró a verla con curiosidad.

—Acerca de esto…

—¿Esto que? —La joven Hyuuga cada vez se veía más confundida y la de cabello rosa parecía hundirse más y más en un aura de depresión.

—Acerca de los senos…

—¿Qué tienen los senos? —Tanto Sasuke como Naruto que seguían observando sintieron que se les salía la sangre por la nariz.

—¿Por qué los tuyos son…? —Sakura apretó aún mas la toalla sobre su pecho, la verdad eso de ser tan plana la venía molestando desde hacía bastante rato.

—¿Son cómo?

—Tan… —Apenas Sasuke y Naruto se inclinaban más hacía delante presintiendo una declaración impactante (provocando que Neji se estampara contra la pared con el movimiento de sus piernas) cuando el peculiar sonido de un chillido femenino en masa puso a todos en guardia.

—¡Kyaaa, Hokage-sama y Uchiha-san están aquí! —Antes de que Hinata o Sakura pudieran reaccionar el baño se llenó de mujeres que gritaban exaltadas, ambos amigos apenas pudieron quedarse helados como estaban, con la cabeza asomada al baño de las mujeres, antes de que pensaran siquiera en soltarse y huir por patas alguien alcanzó a verlos.

—¡Ahí están! —El escalofriante segundo en que Sakura giró la mirada y los vio ahí arriba fue suficiente para que Naruto supiera que su vida se había acabado, aunque por otro lado la cosa valía la pena solo por ver el encantador sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de Hinata al darse cuenta cabal de que había estado siendo espiada por el Hokage en persona.

Justo la de cabello rosa iba a gritarle al rubio que era hombre muerto cuando notó con horror que Sasuke también estaba ahí, espiando a su lado tan quitado de la pena, su rostro enrojeció al instante y abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero los pensamientos murieron antes de poder ponerlos en palabras.

—¡Hinata-sama, Sakura! —¿Cuándo Neji había logrado pasar del otro lado tan rápidamente?—. ¡Vámonos!

—¿Ah? —Ambas chicas fueron jaladas por el genio Hyuuga y justo en ese instante la veloz mente de Sasuke vio con horror lo que se les venía encima.

—¡Naruto hay que…! —Demasiado tarde, la horda de mujeres ya se había lanzado contra la pared, ambos cayeron del otro lado y apenas empezaban a reaccionar cuando una horda de mujeres empezó a caer encima de ellos.

—¡Hokage-sama!

—¡Uchiha-san! —De haber sido más débiles ambos habrían gritado "¡Kyaa!" y se hubieran abrazado el uno al otro ante la rapiña que se les abalanzaba, pero como no era el caso se pararon como pudieron y salieron por patas apenas sujetándose la diminuta toalla en torno a la cintura.

—¿Qué-que fue eso? —Hinata que estaba siendo jalada por una mano por su primo preguntó confundida y aún con la tenue sensación de querer desmayarse.

—¿Qué hacían esos dos ahí? —Sakura que seguía mortificadamente sorprendida de lo que había sucedido sacudió nuevamente la cabeza sin dejar de caminar siendo jalada por Neji.

—Créanme, —el castaño negó con la cabeza—, no quieren saberlo. —Justo ambas chicas iban a preguntar el porqué de aquello cuando una mota rubia y una negra pasaron corriendo a su lado dejando una gran polvareda y una turba de mujeres corriendo tras ellos.

—¡Hinata-chan!

—¡Sakura!

—¡Ten una cita conmigo luego! —Ambos gritaron perdiéndose en la distancia, al instante Hinata se desmayó en brazos de su primo y Sakura se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, en la mente de ambas la misma frase que Neji se encargó de pronunciar con una vena latiéndole de mala manera en la frente.

—Esos dos… ¡les vi todo! —Y se suponía que eran los dos hombres más importantes de Konoha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Quería relajarme así que esto ha salido calientito del horno, espero que les haya gustado. Últimamente Neji se me cuela en todos lados (risas).

Agradezco a:

**Namikaze Rock**

**Adlgutie**

**Yenharu**

**Stefany BM**

**Lord Kami**

**Rukia-CC**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Hinamel**

**Naghi-tan**

**Lu Hatake**

**Gaby L**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**La Dama Azul de Konoha**

Muchas gracias por leer, les recuerdo que pueden buscar las imágenes en el Facebook de Okashira Janet y si van a dejar una petición para una imagen déjenla en un review **únicamente **acepto peticiones por esta vía, ¿de acuerdo? Un beso a todos. Ciao

_23 de Marzo del 2012 Viernes _


	26. Narutosensei Equipo 7

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 26: Naruto sensei**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**26/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Naruto, oye Naruto. —El rubio despertó abriendo perezosamente un ojo, frente a él se encontraba Asuma, su irritante compañero jounnin.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy nos entregaran a nuestros equipos, ¿no deberías estarte preparando o algo?

—Ya sé quienes me tocan, —el rubio volvió a hacerse un ovillo contra las sabanas—, el hijo de Hatake, el último Uchiha y una niña desconocida.

—No suenas muy emocionado. —Asuma dejo escapar el humo de su cigarrillo echándoselo a la cara, muy a su pesar Naruto tuvo que desperezarse a causa del humo.

—Claro que no. —Los ojos azules del jounnin chispearon—. Ese viejo acaba de darme a dos chicos problemáticos al mismo tiempo.

—No deberías hablar así del tercero. —Asuma arqueó una ceja, Naruto rodó los ojos, mira quien hablaba, el que era familia del Hokage y se hacía el desentendido.

—Lo que digas.

—Kurenai dijo que si llegábamos tarde nos iba a colgar.

—Kurenai siempre nos quiere colgar por todo, —el rubio se levantó lentamente de su cama—, claro, como a ella le tocó el mejor equipo.

—¿Te parece mejor tener a un Aburame, un Inuzuka y un Hyuuga al mismo tiempo? —Asuma levantó ambas cejas.

—Siempre creí que me darían el Inuzuka a mí, —Naruto levantó un puño con falsas lagrimillas—, nos parecemos tanto.

—Sólo en lo gamberro. —Asuma sonrió de medio lado—. A menos que quisieras seguir el ejemplo de Gai y volver a tu discípulo una copia de ti.

—¡Jamás usaría spandex verde! —Naruto negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

—No me refería a eso. —Asuma soltó con desesperanza, era en vano, Naruto nunca iba a madurar.

—Bueno, hora de ir por el equipo. —Finalmente el rubio se colocó ambas manos en la cintura.

—¿No te vas a bañar primero?

—¿Ah?, sí claro. —Lo dicho, era un caso perdido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura era en esos momentos la niña más increíblemente feliz en lo ancho y largo del planeta. ¡Le había tocado en equipo con Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-kun!, Ino había hervido de rabia al ver que le había tocado con los dos más cotizados de la academia, ¡ni siquiera ella acababa de creerlo!, se suponía que siempre ponían juntos al mejor y al peor de la academia para que se nivelaran, pero como Sasuke y Kakashi habían sacado excelentes notas cada quien no había habido manera de elegir y los habían emparejado.

¡Sasuke-kun era tan guay!, no importaba que no le dirigiera la palabra, sus ojos negros perdidos en la lejanía era lo único que necesitaba para seguir viviendo, aunque por otro lado, ¡Kakashi-kun estaba tan misterioso con esa mascara azul cubriéndole la cara!

—Se esta tardando. —Kakashi soltó con molestia, ya los demás alumnos habían sido presentados con su respectivo maestro jounnin menos ellos.

—Mpf. —Sasuke soltó una especie de gruñido-bufido. Sakura quiso agregar algo ella también, pero no se le ocurrió nada, por dentro su Inner gritó algo que sonaba como: "¡Shanaro, ese maestro de quinta que no aparece!", pero por fuera sólo sonrió tímidamente, por desgracia ni Sasuke ni Kakashi prestaron atención al hermoso gesto, ambos en sus propias cavilaciones.

—¡Uoo!—Antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera pestañear un hombre rubio de sorprendentes ojos azules hizo su entrada al salón—. Lamento la espera chicos, estaba tomando un baño.

—¿Un baño? —En la sien de Kakashi y de Sasuke empezó a temblar un tic, ¿esa era la clase de maestro que les había tocado?

—Ah, que se supone que… —Naruto se rascó la barbilla intentando recordar que era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer el primer día con su equipo, forzó su mente a marchas forzadas, pero sólo pudo recordar a su propio sensei, Jiraiya, amarrándolo a un poste de madera mientras Kurenai y Asuma lo veían parpadeando—. ¡Ah ya sé! —No fue consciente de que le estaba dando una mala primera impresión a su equipo al olvidar algo como eso—. Vamos a presentarnos.

—¿Presentarnos? —Sakura que estaba sentada en medio de sus compañeros dio un parpadeo rápido.

—Sí, —Naruto asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza—, dirán su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños a futuro. —Los tres chicos frente a él fruncieron el ceño e intercambiaron miradas, ninguno estaba especialmente dispuesto a decir algo así tan de repente.

—¿Por qué no empieza usted primero sensei? —Sakura se cruzó de brazos, internamente los dos chicos la apoyaron.

—¿Yo?, —Naruto se señaló a si mismo—, bueno, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, lo que me gusta es el ramen, diversas maneras de ramen y la carne del ramen, odio los tres minutos que se tiene que esperar para que el ramen instantáneo este listo y mi sueño es ser Hokage. —El jounnin finalizó con una sonrisa enorme que ponía de manifiesto su blanca dentadura, a Sakura le pareció que era el adulto más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida, Sasuke y Kakashi bufaron, ¿qué clase de payaso les había tocado por maestro?—. Bueno, les toca. —Naruto señaló a Kakashi quien apenas levantó hacía él una turbia mirada.

—Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake… en realidad creo que no me gusta nada, no me gustan molestias que me distraigan, —al decir aquello tanto él como Sasuke cruzaron una mirada envenenada—, no tengo ningún sueño.

—¿Ninguno? —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas—. Vamos, alguno has de tener.

—No. —El chico le clavó una furibunda mirada, pero para el rubio fue como si le hubiera sonreído.

—Esta bien, nos buscaremos uno para ti por el camino. —Al decir aquello le guiñó un ojo, al instante Kakashi desvió la mirada con un bufido, mira que le había tocado un adulto molesto.

—Ah, —Sakura se percató de que era su turno—, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta… —sonrojada juntó ambas manos contra su pecho—, bueno, a mi me gusta…—Giró a ver a Sasuke, luego volvió a ver a Kakashi y acto seguido sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín—. ¡Kyaaa!

—Ah… —El rubio sintió que su ceja temblaba—. Entiendo. —Lo que le faltaba un enredo de amores, bien empezaban las cosas.

—Mi sueño es… —La chica volvió a posar la mirada de un chico a otro y a remover febrilmente el cuerpo—. Con el chico que… ¡Kyaaa!

—¿Y lo que no te gusta? —Naruto le sonrió intentando ser comprensivo, nunca había sido muy bueno tratando a las chicas a decir verdad.

—Ino-cerda. —Sakura afirmó con el rostro morado.

—Ah… —El jounnin sonrió nerviosamente, no sólo enredos en su propio equipo también había pleitos con el equipo de Asuma, adiós a las tardes de ramen que habían planeado junto con sus discípulos (aunque Asuma insistía en ir a la barbacoa).

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, —antes de que alguien añadiera otra cosa el de cabello negro habló entrecruzando las manos frente a su boca—, me gustan muy pocas cosas y no me gustan muchas cosas, pero hay algo que no voy a dejar como un simple sueño, es mi meta, se trata de matar a cierta persona. —El aura oscura que rodeó a esas palabras golpeó a Naruto hasta el alma, era como verse reflejado cuando era un niño, antes de que Itachi y Anko entraran a su vida, antes de que Gai lo molestara con lo del eterno rival, cuando todos le rehuían por el monstruo encerrado en su interior.

—Bien, —pero no era el momento de centrarse en eso, ya tendrían más tiempo—, veo que somos un equipo muy variado, escuchen, mañana haremos nuestra primera misión, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las 7 de la mañana.

—¿En el 7 a las 7? —Kakashi arqueó una ceja, no había podido tener un instructor más ridículo.

—Y recuerden una cosa, —con brios Naruto se puso de pie y salió dedicándoles una última y luminosa sonrisa—, no almuercen si es que no quieren vomitar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Como siempre Kakashi fue el primero en llegar, apenas llevaba recargado en un árbol treinta segundos cuando apareció Sasuke, la mirada que entrecruzaron lo dijo todo. Lo cierto es que la rivalidad que tenían había nacido en algún punto de la academia y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta cabal habían acabado contendiendo con tal furia el uno contra el otro que su competencia ya era legendaria.

A Sasuke le molestaba Kakashi, le repateaba que siempre se cubriera el rostro como si se pudiera contagiar con algo que los demás tenían, como si estuviera por encima de los otros, le molestaba en lo profundo que cuando alcanzaba a oír alguna platica de chicas éstas siempre discutían acerca de quien era más guay si él o el de cabello plateado, sabía que cualquier pequeño error, por mínimo que fuera pondría a Kakashi por delante de él y no estaba dispuesto a verle la espalda. Por ningún motivo.

Kakashi por su parte no se movió un ápice, no hizo la menor muestra de haber visto a su compañero, ni él mismo sabía en que momento había acabado enfrentado a Sasuke Uchiha, suponía que algo de todo aquello había sido propiciado por los profesores que siempre los ponían de ejemplo y por las competiciones en la academia donde irremediablemente terminaban en empate.

Aquello lo frustraba, aunque no se lo había dicho a su maestro el día anterior su único sueño consistía en volverse un ninja modelo y terminar de esa manera con la patética historia que lo ataba al suicidio de su padre. Quería que lo reconocieran por ser él: Kakashi Hatake, no por la sombra de un ninja que había sido basura y había terminado por quitarse él mismo la vida dejándolo en el infierno de la soledad y el estigma.

—¡Kakashi-kun, Sasuke-kun! —Ambos chicos levantaron la vista, el primero sin interés y el segundo con fastidio, ¿por qué la molestia de Sakura había mencionado primero el nombre de Kakashi?

—Llegas tarde. —Para mayor irritación de ambos hablaron al tiempo, Sakura se detuvo de golpe, sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza.

—Yo… sólo me he pasado un minuto. —Justo uno de los dos iba a abrir la boca para decirle que un minuto era cuestión de vida o muerte cuando se formó un torbellino de hojas y su maestro hizo su aparición. El dorado cabello humedecido por el reciente baño y la sonrisota que al parecer formaba parte de su personalidad.

—¡Hola chicos! —Para ser tan temprano por la mañana al parecer hervía de hiperactividad—. Hoy tendremos una prueba de supervivencia.

—¿Supervivencia? —Los tres jovencitos pusieron cara de que la idea apestaba, Naruto no se desanimó.

—Miren, se me olvidó decirles ayer, pero de todos los chicos que se graduaron sólo nueve pasaran a ser gennins, los demás regresaran a la academia.

—¡¿Qué? —Sakura soltó un quejido, Sasuke y Kakashi al contrario lo miraron impávidos.

—Bueno, la prueba… —Naruto empezó a toquetearse por todos lados, ¿dónde había dejado esos condenados cascabeles?—, verán, consiste… —Finalmente los encontró en la bolsa más pequeña de su chaleco—. ¡Consiste en que me quiten…!, ¡oye! —Tuvo que moverse rápidamente para sujetar la mano de Kakashi en el aire, si que era todo un caso aquel enano.

—¿Solo hay que quitárselos, cierto? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. —Naruto rechazó a Kakashi que no parecía muy afectado por fallar en su primer intento—. Bueno, empiecen. Por cierto, ¿sólo hay dos cascabeles?

—¿Nos lo esta preguntando o nos lo esta diciendo? —Sakura sintió como un tic le latía en la ceja, su Inner apretó los puños mientras todo su cabello se erizaba "¡Este maestro es un idiota, Shanaro!"

—A lo mejor se me cayó uno, —Naruto frunció el ceño mirando atentamente los cascabeles frente a él—, bueno, ni modo. Parece que entonces uno de ustedes no va a pasar, a ese lo amarrare del tronco que esta ahí. —Señaló hacía atrás y al instante Sakura sintió que un escalofrío la recorría, ¡no podía ser!, simplemente no había manera de que lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida se terminara tan pronto, pero, ¿cómo iba a superar a Kakashi o a Sasuke en una prueba como esa?, ¡no era justo!

—¿Ya podemos empezar? —Sasuke enarcó una ceja, Naruto chasqueó los dedos.

—Ah sí, no podrán comer hasta medio día y eso si uno me quita un cascabel. —Para Sakura fue como si le cayera una pesada lapa en la cabeza, ¡aparte de no haber desayunado tampoco había cenado por llevar la dieta!, decididamente todo estaba escrito para que saliera pitando de su recién formado equipo.

—No quiero… —Susurró despacio viendo como sus dos compañeros se tensaban en espera de la señal que daría el inicio. No quería separarse tan pronto de Sasuke y Kakashi, no quería que su sueño se terminara.

—¡Ahora! —Naruto alzó una mano, al instante los tres chicos desaparecieron de su rango de visión, puff, si que era pesado eso de ser un sensei, para colmo la primera vez que aceptaba tener enanos bajo su cargo venían tocándole ese par de problemáticos, cada que veía a Sasuke recordaba la última vez que había visto a Itachi. Habían peleado en el valle del Fin, al final había terminado tirado, en aquel entonces apenas tenían quince años, le había suplicado que le explicara, que le diera una razón para aquella matanza. Pero Itachi no le había dirigido una sola palabra.

¿Acaso no eran amigos?, había creído que lo habían sido, que habían formado parte del equipo 7, pero luego su amigo había enloquecido matando a toda su familia excepto a su hermano menor, Anko había partido en compañía de Orochimaru. Había perdido a sus dos amigos en un pozo oscuro de donde no había podido recuperarlos.

Pero aún tenía esperanzas, sabía que lo lograría.

—¡Huc! —Sasuke estaba seguro de tener el cascabel al alcance de la mano, al parecer su tonto maestro se había perdido en sus cavilaciones, pero sorpresivamente el sensei, el cascabel y todo lo demás se había hecho humo—. ¿Clon de sombra? —Sakura que se encontraba observando desde atrás de un matorral parpadeó sorprendida, lo mismo le había pasado a Kakashi, de hecho, bueno… podría estar equivocada pero le parecía que su maestro estaba en dos lugares a la vez, ¿o eran más?

—¿Kage bunshin no jutsu? —La jovencita arqueó ambas cejas, seguro, sólo un jounnin podía hacer tantas copias al mismo tiempo, al parecer después de todo no era un estupido declarado.

—Maldición. —Sasuke giró cabreado a donde Kakashi permanecía completamente quieto, meditando lo que debía hacer a continuación. Era un pesado, seguro quería hacerse el lucido.

—Sasuke-kun… —Sakura juntó las manos contra su pecho cuando vio como el moreno emprendía una rápida carrera a donde su sensei se encontraba de espaldas.

—Eres un idiota. —Kakashi chasqueó la lengua esperando que en cualquier momento la copia aquella se hiciera humo, pero para su desconcierto el rubio bloqueó el ataque del Uchiha con una mano, ¿acaso era el verdadero?

—Eres ágil. —El maestro asintió con la cabeza—. Pero un poco impulsivo, ¿no? —Sasuke apretó los dientes, no quería escuchar eso de la persona que decía lo que se le ocurría sin pensarlo. Antes de darle tiempo dirigió su pierna libre contra el rostro del rubio, pero para su sorpresa fue repelido de manera violenta contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Uc. —Exhaló un quejido sin poder evitarlo.

—Lo lamento, —Naruto se acercó hasta él con aparente preocupación—, ¿te hice daño?

—No debería preocuparse por el enemigo en un combate real. —Kakashi se le abalanzó desde atrás, sabía que sería tonto de su parte intentar hacerle daño a un jounnin (por muy tonto que luciera) así que su interés se fue en alcanzar los cascabeles.

—¡Puff! —Para sorpresa de ambos jovencitos el maestro se volvió una estela de humo, ¿entonces si era un clon de sombra a fin de cuentas?

—Esta jugando con nosotros. —Kakashi se irguió entrecerrando los ojos.

—No interfieras. —Sasuke se levantó lentamente mirándolo con desdén—. Me estorbas. —Supo que sus palabras carecían de fuerza al haber sido estrellado contra un árbol apenas unos segundos antes, pero Kakashi ni siquiera hizo el intento por contestarle, como si no necesitara escuchar sandeces, ¡era realmente frustrante!

—Kakashi-kun, Sasuke-kun… —Sakura juntó ambas manos mirándolos con tristeza, ambos eran geniales, no quería separarse de ellos, aunque se la pasaran peleando y no la tomaran en cuenta, quizás con el paso del tiempo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, había intentado ayudar a Sasuke y la había despachado diciendo que era una molestia, después había intentado ofrecer su ayuda a Kakashi, pero él ni siquiera se había dignado girar a verla. Después de eso había tenido que mirar sin poder hacer nada como ambos chicos eran lastimados una y otra vez por clones de sombra, ¿no quería decir eso que el original estaba en otro lugar?, había intentado decírselo a sus compañeros pero era por demás, ninguno de los dos la escuchaba y de hecho dudaba mucho que estuvieran pensando con claridad porque parecían demasiado concentrados en competir el uno contra el otro.

—Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-kun… —Susurró con pena cuando ambos jovencitos saltaron y se perdieron entre los matorrales. La verdad nunca antes había estado en una situación tan frustrante, faltaba poco para que fuera mediodía y ninguno había logrado ningún avance, para colmo ninguno parecía interesado en ayudarse mutuamente y ¿no se suponía que eran un equipo?, estaba segura de que había algún truco en eso de los dos cascabeles, los equipos gennin siempre estaban conformados por tres, ¿cierto?

—Seguro es un acertijo o algo así. —Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño intentó desesperadamente pensar en una solución. Sólo si ella daba con la respuesta podría continuar formando equipo con Kakashi y Sasuke y su sueño seguiría, de lo contrario volvería a la academia.

Apretando sus manos una contra la otra probó de poner en marcha las cosas que había aprendido con sus maestros anteriores, el ninja se basaba en el sigilo, las trampas eran esenciales y por encima de todo el cumplir la misión.

—Debemos conseguir los cascabeles. —Apretando los labios empezó a arrastrarse silenciosamente por el suelo, lo bueno de su cuerpo escuálido es que casi no hacía ruido, de algo tenía que servirle el no tener tantas curvas.

—"Oh vamos" —Su Inner estalló en lágrimas, pero por fuera continuó arrastrándose con decisión, estaba segura de que no conseguirían nada atacando a esas copias, lo que debían hacer era encontrar al original, ¿dónde podía encontrarse un jounnin rubio, con escaso seso y con una sonrisa tan luminosa?, lo más seguro es que no los viera como verdaderas amenazas así que debía estar en un lugar que no fuera muy difícil, con algo de suerte ni siquiera se había ocupado en poner trampas a su alrededor.

¡El río!, la idea llegó a ella como un rayo y sin perder tiempo en contemplaciones se puso de pie y corrió hacía allá, a medida que se iba acercando, sin embargo, intentó ser más precavida, cada dos a tres pasos miraba a su alrededor oteando entre los árboles, no había visto nada aún y ya empezaba a creer que todo había sido una perdida de tiempo cuando por fin lo vio.

Estaba acostado con la cabeza recargada a medias sobre el tronco de un árbol, los brazos a modo de almohada, el cabello rubio se agitaba con el viento y las cintas azules de su protector ninja ondeaban sobre su hombro. Sakura supo que era el real aún sin necesidad de comprobarlo, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y estaba tan guapo como jamás antes había visto a un adulto. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y se sintió tonta, ella no era la clase de niña que se enamoraba ilusamente de un adulto, era sólo que realmente ese hombre era atractivo.

—"Ten cuidado" —Su Inner la amonestó mientras empezaba a caminar hacía él y bien, ¿qué planeaba?, aunque aparentemente estaba dormido todo en él gritaba peligro, curiosamente nunca hasta aquel momento se le había antojado tan peligroso, ¿y si cuando se acercaba pensaba que era un enemigo y la atacaba?, ¿no debería mejor ir por alguno de sus compañeros e idear un plan?, no, el tiempo seguía avanzando, dentro de poco llegaría la hora acordada, tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de su sueño tenía que lograrlo.

Con mucho cuidado caminó lo más lentamente posible por encima de las briznas de pasto, viéndolo de esa manera no parecía que fuera alguien realmente peligroso, hasta se veía simpático con aquellos bigotes que le salían de las mejillas… un momento, ¿bigotes?

—¿Uh? —No pudo evitar el bote que pegó cuando la mano de su maestro le sujetó el brazo a milímetros de tocarle el rostro, ¡tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta!, ¿en que momento se había olvidado de los cascabeles para dirigir su mano a la cara de su maestro?

—¿Sakura-chan? —El rubio parpadeó un par de veces.

—¡Lo-lo lamento! —Sin darse cuenta su rostro se había vuelto un tomate maduro.

—Sabes, —el rubio sonrió con humor—, la meta eran los cascabeles, no mi cara.

—E-es que… vi que tenía… yo sólo… —La niña se encogió sobre si misma, Naruto llevó automáticamente una mano a su rostro, a veces olvidaba que Kurama tenía formas de manifestarse fuera de su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes. —Su sonrisa fue gentil cuando se puso de pie, Sakura abrió grandes los ojos, él era por mucho más amable que la mayoría de los adultos—. Luego te cuento la historia de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí Naruto-sensei. —A Sakura la frase le salió en automático, curiosamente Naruto parpadeó y alzó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Naruto-sensei? —Sakura retrocedió un paso dudosa.

—¡Me gusta como suena! —Naruto le acarició con cariño la cabeza, nunca había cuidado de un niño antes ¡y eran estupendos!, por lo menos esta niña de cabellos rosas lo era.

—¿Naruto-sensei? —Para ser un adulto era bastante infantil.

—Bueno, —el rubio le guiñó un ojo—, es mediodía así que vamos a comer.

—Pero todavía no le quitamos los cascabeles. —Sakura arqueó ambas cejas señalando los cascabeles aún colgando de la bolsa de su instructor.

—Sólo tú y yo. —Naruto se palmeó una pierna—. Espero que te guste el ramen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kakashi se sentía idiota y no, no era solamente que había acabado hundido en la tierra hasta el cuello (después de todo a Sasuke le habían echó una técnica que se llamaba "mil años de dolor" que parecía doler en la hombría), lo que de verdad lo tenía rabiando era estar atado en un tronco al lado de su archirival, ambos con los brazos inutilizados y las piernas colgando inertes mientras su estupido instructor y la chica se zampaban la comida.

—¡Esto esta bueno dattebayo! —Naruto sorbió con brios los fideos mientras el joven Hatake lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¡Siéntanse afortunados muchachos!, —el jounnin asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza—, es la primera vez en toda la historia de la Hoja que dos personas comparten ese tronco.

Ni Sasuke ni Kakashi le contestaron, ocupados como estaban en darse golpes en el hombro uno contra el otro ante lo apretado de su situación, ya habían parado de carraspear uno en contra del otro y ahora veían al frente con aparente apatía.

—Naruto-sensei… —Sakura que no había podido dar un solo bocado a su comida giró hacía sus compañeros ante el inoportuno rugido en conjunto de sus estómagos.

— ¿Sí? —Ajeno de todo el rubio sorbió con ansiedad el bol.

—¿No podría…? —La niña volvió la vista hacía sus compañeros que se sonrojaron furiosamente al mismo tiempo y desviaron la mirada al mismo lado, con tan mal tino que sus narices se rozaron y en vez del gesto de superioridad que habían planeado acabaron tan avergonzados como una chica ante el contacto con su primer amor.

—No. —Por primera vez Naruto negó categórico, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al modo árabe dándole la espalda a sus dos alumnos—. No pasaron la prueba.

—Pero yo tampoco conseguí los cascabeles. —Sakura intentó desesperadamente quitar cualquier favoritismo hacía su persona.

—Pero fuiste más lista que ellos. —Oh, oh, fatal error, Sakura estaba segura de que cualquiera que se declarara (o declararan) más inteligente que Sasuke o Kakashi estaba destinado al fuego de sus miradas aguerridas.

—No creo… —Justo estaba por empezar una débil defensa cuando sintió como la mirada de sus compañeros se clavaba en su nuca, ¡maravillosa forma de comenzar un romance, seguro!

—Si que lo fuiste Sakura-chan, —ingenuo el rubio siguió con lo suyo—, me encontraste con la guardia baja y un poco más y me quitas los cascabeles auténticos.

—Pero no lo hizo. —Sasuke gruñó, ya tenía suficiente con darse cuenta por si mismo que una niña tonta había logrado hacer más que él, no tenían que restregárselo en la cara.

—Sasuke-kun… —Sakura suspiró con melancolía, ella quería conseguir los cascabeles para seguir juntos, para poder ser entre los tres el equipo siete, no para que hubiera tantos problemas.

—Pero estuvo más cerca de conseguirlos que tú. —Sorprendentemente Kakashi habló con seriedad, así como estaba suspendido en el árbol.

—¡También que tú! —Sasuke contrarrestó con irritación.

—No lo estoy negando. —Para todos fue una sorpresa que hablara de tal manera, inmediatamente Sakura giró hacía él con las manos juntas contra su pecho y las mejillas sonrojadas. El rostro de Kakashi no había cambiado un ápice, sus ojos se veían tan desinteresados como siempre, sin embargo lo había dicho, había reconocido que por un instante su compañera había estado por encima de él.

—Kakashi-kun…

—Eso es… —De manera desesperada Sasuke intentó decir algo, cualquier cosa, algo que lograra que Sakura volviera de nuevo la mirada hacía él, no entendía ni quería entender porque diablos le molestaba tanto que Sakura le prestara más atención a Kakashi, pero era molesto. Sin embargo, ¿cómo pelear contra la humildad que había demostrado Kakashi? y a todo eso, ¿era de verdad humildad?, o era simplemente que veía los hechos tal y como eran sin artífices de ningún tipo, ¿acaso ese tipo no tenía orgullo?

—Naruto-sensei. —Con decisión Sakura se puso de pie—. Déjeme darles algo a Kakashi-kun y Sasuke-kun.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no pasaron la prueba.

—¡Pero…!

—Si los alimentas te reprobare. —La frase rebotó en la mente de Kakashi y Sasuke, pero Sakura pareció no escucharla, después de todo era una chica enamorada y el amor nunca ha conseguido escuchar razones.

—¡Eso es injusto! —El cabello rosa de la chica ondeó al viento mientras apretaba el bol de ramen en sus manos—. ¿No se supone que somos un equipo?

—Déjalo Sakura. —Sasuke ordenó con la voz más firme que pudo lograr, lo cierto es que se moría de hambre, le rugía el estomago y las cuerdas tan apretadas lo tenían a punto de desmayarse, pero no basaría su éxito en el fracaso de alguien más.

—¡Pero…! —La chica giró hacía su compañero de equipo, asombrada de que por fin le hubiera hablado por su nombre.

—Un equipo que destroza a uno de sus integrantes para avanzar no puede funcionar. —Sasuke habló con propiedad, la barbilla levantada, Kakashi giró a verlo de medio lado, normalmente no estaría de acuerdo, ¿no era eso lo que le había dejado de legado su padre?, para completar la misión un ninja tenía que pasar por encima de todo y todos, un ninja que no cumplía la misión era escoria. Siguiendo esa logica estaba bien sacrificar a Sakura para conseguir completar la misión, entonces, ¿por qué no le parecía correcto hacerlo?

—¡Lo haré de todas formas!, —por primera vez ambos chicos le prestaron verdadera atención, de verdad la miraron, porque aquella era la misma chica que los seguía diciendo "Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-kun", la misma que los irritaba porque no parecía decidirse por ninguno de los dos, la misma que sorprendentemente los quería tanto como para arriesgar su futuro por darles de comer—, somos un equipo.

—¿Acaso entienden lo que es un equipo? —Sin girar a verlos Naruto terminó su último plato de ramen y lo colocó despacio a su lado.

—Un equipo tiene un trabajo en conjunto. —Kakashi finalmente habló—. Siguiendo esa regla es normal que Sakura intenté darnos de comer, porque después de todo somos un equipo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, es deber mío y de Sasuke el de negarnos para no meterla en aprietos, de eso se trata un equipo. —Y ciertamente en algún momento de su vida había dejado de creer en esas cosas, en el compañerismo y la amistad, todo envuelto en el suicidio de su padre, pero justo ahora sentía como si sus palabras fueran verdaderas, como si no fuera solamente algo que repetía mecánicamente.

—Kakashi-kun…

—Bien, te diré esto Sakura-chan, si les das de comer te reprobare y ustedes si dejan que los alimente los reprobare, ¿qué harán ahora?

—Entonces ninguno comerá. —Con delicadeza Sakura dejó el humeante plato en el suelo, era una tontería y no ganaba nada, pero de esa manera sentía que estaba bien.

—Si cuando nos suelte trabajamos juntos podremos quitarle los cascabeles. —Kakashi arqueó una ceja—. Entonces podríamos comer todo lo que queramos.

—Quédate con tu ramen. —Sasuke giró la mirada despectiva—. De cualquier manera no me gusta. —Al instante hubo una explosión de humo, sorpresivamente Kakashi y Sasuke se vieron sueltos.

—¡Lo lograron!, —Naruto estaba en cuclillas en medio de ellos, con una mano sujetaba el brazo de Kakashi y con la otra la mano de Sasuke—. ¡Desde ahora son el equipo siete!

—¡En serio! —Emocionada Sakura se inclinó sobre su maestro, una mano en torno a su hombro y la otra sobre el rubio cabello, los ojos verdes bien abiertos con alegría.

—¿Pero de que se trata esto? —Intentando ocultar su confusión Kakashi frunció un poco el ceño sin poderse desasir del agarre del hombre.

—Sí, ¿qué significa? —Sasuke también gruñó contrariado, instintivamente había tomado un kunai con su mano libre, Kakashi por su parte había tenido que dejar caer el suyo ante el agarre en su mano.

—Un equipo sólo puede funcionar al protegerse los unos a los otros, al pensar en el bienestar de sus compañeros y apoyarlos cuando la ocasión se requiera, esta es una lección que deben aprender para sobrevivir en el mundo ninja, nadie puede vencer estando solo, se necesitan, deben pelear juntos, ¡esa es la llama del equipo siete! —Sasuke abrió la boca como para decir algo, del otro lado Kakashi también se removió inquieto, pero al final ninguno de los dos supo que decir. Al parecer la historia del equipo 7 estaba por comenzar y sabía dios las cosas que pasarían de ahí en adelante.

—¡Ustedes son mi primer equipo, celebrémoslo yendo a comer ramen!

—¡¿Cómo puede querer comer más? —Sakura berreó y sus dos compañeros la secundaron meneando de arriba abajo la cabeza, al parecer las aventuras del equipo siete al lado de aquel maestro de cabellos dorados serían más que fuera de lo normal…

—¿Qué?, tengo hambre.

Por mucho…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Hola!, me agrado mucho trabajar con este equipo, me encanto Sakura en su plan "dos chicos guays" y un SasukeVsKakashi fue genial de plasmar.

Podría sacarle más jugo a esta historia, pero como Sakura no es exactamente mi chica ideal espero que alguien que guste del personaje lo haga por mí (divagando).

Agradezco a:

**Jan di-chan**

**Marigexis**

**Hinamel**

**Kage ni Hime**

**Brujhah**

**Stefany BM**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Adlgutie**

**08 oxox-angel-xoxo 80**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Rukia-CC**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**MeganWeasleyGranger**

Muchas gracias por leer, también por pasarse a mis otras historias, _Seduciendo a Neji-niisan _esta por llegar a su fin, gracias por seguirme en esa, esta y tantas otras locuras, besos Ciao

_Domingo 8 de Abril del 2012 _


	27. Chisme SasuIno, NaruHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 27: Chisme**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**27/50**

Dedicado especialmente a **Punnkita **que donó la imagen para el reto. He de admitir que mientras estaba de vacaciones delirando en el cuarto de mis hermanos dije: ¡haré un club anti-Sakura!, pero pensándolo bien Hinata es demasiado buena para eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los ojos rojos de Karin refulgieron con el brillo de la malicia anticipada, Sasuke Uchiha se las iba a pagar todas juntas y bien caras. ¿Qué era eso de intentar asesinar a sus compañeros de equipo solo por matar al enemigo? Y bien sabía ella que en el mundo shinobi la misión era lo único que contaba y sólo por eso no lo odiaba… demasiado.

¡Pero a la mierda todo!, ella era Karin Seidou y hablando de eso, ¿qué se creían para venirle con el cuento de que era una Uzumaki y estaba emparentada con el rubio de pacotilla aquel que se creía el salvador del mundo? (y bueno que si lo era), pero la cosa no dejaba de cabrearle.

Todo el tiempo desde que tenía memoria se había encontrado sola y sin ningún apoyo y resultaba que mientras ella rodaba como piedra por el camino sin saber muy bien por donde seguir tenía un rebosante primito que se entretenía en volverse el Hokage de Konoha, ¿no estaba eso como para dar golpes?

Sasuke quien la había intentado matar y Naruto quien (repugnantemente) era su único familiar con vida. Bien, aquello iba por ambos, aquellos dos le pagarían todas completamente. Bien sabía ella que solita no podría hacer nada contra esos dos monstruos de increíble fuerza, pero era bien sabido que desde la antigüedad las chicas tenían una manera más _sutil _de pelear. Y a Dios gracias que Orochimaru la había aleccionado en el milenario arte de la lengua viperina y no precisamente con besos.

En Konoha era bien sabida una cosa y ella se había dado cuenta de lo mismo con rapidez, si se quería que un chisme se corriera rápidamente solo era cosa de contárselo a Ino Yamanaka y el chisme que se traía entre manos tenía que correr como pólvora.

Apenas se hubo acomodado el cabello de manera más o menos decente (que tener semejante cabellera roja no era cualquier cosa) echó a correr hasta la florería Yamanaka. Como todas las mañanas la joven rubia se entretenía regando tranquilamente sus flores, una suave sonrisa en los labios y los ojos celestes augurando un buen día, bueno, lastima por ella.

—¡Buenos días! —Karin ondeó una mano en el viento de manera teatral, la verdad no había pensado en que hacer antes de soltar la gran bomba.

—Buenos días. —Ino alzó la mirada con extrañeza, esa chica era Karin, antigua compañera de equipo de Sasuke, gracias a la intervención de Naruto había podido quedarse en la aldea junto con el otrora vengador Uchiha.

—Quisiera ver las flores. —Karin juntó ambas manos entrelazando los dedos, ¡ver las flores mierda!, lo único que quería era soltar el chisme y dejar que Konoha explotara.

—Claro. —Ino arqueó una ceja, aquella chica vestía su clásico saco que le dejaba el vientre descubierto, pero esta vez había elegido un tono morado claro, que fastidio, andaban del mismo color—. ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

—Ah… —¡Pensar, pensar, pensar!—. ¡Son para una persona especial! —Joder, si no se podía ser más idiota, ¿cuál persona especial?

—¿Tu novio? —Al instante la apatía de Ino se convirtió en algo parecido a un gozo anticipado, Karin que conocía perfectamente semejante faceta (era como verse en un espejo al fin y al cabo) arqueó una ceja aparentando los que no tenía.

—Aún no.

—Pero ya casi. —Sí, definitivamente Ino se estaba relamiendo con lo que había ido a caer a sus manos.

—Algo así… —Karin pasó sus dedos al descuido sobre unas orquídeas, ¡maldición!, había ido a dejar correr un chisme y la que terminaba enredada en planos amorosos era ella.

—¿Es el grandote o el de cabello blanco?

—¿Eh? —Aturdida Karin dejo la mano en el aire.

—¿Cuál es el que te gusta? —¿Y a todo eso, tenía que ser uno de sus antiguos compañeros?, ¿acaso no podía enamorarse perdidamente de algún idiota de Konoha?, el chico de ojos muy oscuros y piel pálida como el marfil no le parecía del todo mal…

—Es un secreto. —¡Oh sí!, un secreto hasta para ella.

—Bueno. —Los ojos maliciosos de Ino la observaron de manera oblicua, ¡dios!, esa chica si que era la hija del hombre más especializado en sacar información.

—Buenos días. —Otra voz se hizo presente, como consecuencia ambas chicas alzaron la cabeza.

—¡Hinata!, —Ino ondeó una mano en el aire, Karin bufó, esa chica presente no entraba en sus planes—, ¿cómo estas?

—Bi-bien Ino-san. —La joven Hyuuga dirigió una mirada tímida hacía Karin quien simplemente arqueó ambas cejas, no entendía como podían existir mujercitas tan pusilánimes.

—Si tu amor es apasionado regala rosas. —Descaradamente la rubia giró hacía Karin—. Nunca fallan.

—¿A-amor? —Hinata enrojeció visiblemente, la pelirroja soltó un jadeo.

—No es de ese tipo de amor.

—¿Entonces? —Ino ladeó la cabeza de manera comprensiva, para ella siempre era un reto y una maravilla ayudar a la gente a expresarse con flores, era algo que de verdad disfrutaba—. Por cierto Hinata, ¿qué necesitas?

—Ki-Kiba-kun esta en el hospital, —la joven jugueteó con sus dedos—, que-quería llevarle algo para animarlo.

—Oh. —Ino estaba por indicarle alguna flor adecuada cuando Karin se adelantó poniendo una mano en su cadera.

—¿Quién es Kiba?

—Es el compañero de equipo de Hinata. —La rubia contestó con frialdad, por alguna razón no le había gustado el tono de la otra.

—¿Ese chico te gusta?

—N-n-no, ¡no! —Hinata negó ampliamente con las manos, sus mejillas tiñéndose con fuerza.

—A Hinata le gusta otra persona. —Ino canturreó con picardía, por toda respuesta la joven Hyuuga llevo una mano a su pecho agachando la cabeza.

—¿Ah sí?, —para ese instante Karin si que estaba picada, bueno, suponía que hasta chicas como ella tenían su corazón—, ¿quién es?

—Naruto.

—¡I-Ino-san! —Hinata gritó avergonzada, pero era demasiado tarde. Por un momento la pelirroja quedo de piedra, pero luego se dijo que no podía haber encontrado una mejor ocasión que aquella.

—No puede ser. —La joven de gafas inclinó la cabeza como si la noticia le causara gran pesar.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Ino saltó al instante, no es que fuera la gran amiga de Hinata, pero le causaba ternura su amor incondicional hacía alguien tan estupido como podía serlo el rubio.

—Es que Naruto… —Trató con todas sus fuerzas de imprimirle dramatismo a la escena—. Él ya tiene a una persona especial…

—¡Por dios!, —Ino estuvo tentada de rodar los ojos—, Sakura nunca le va a hacer caso, además yo creo que eso ya se le pasó.

—¿Sakura? —Karin arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿No te referías a ella? —Ino a su vez lució perpleja, Hinata que había estado siguiendo toda la conversación como en un juego de ping pong apenas pudo apretar los labios sintiendo que el corazón le latía dolorosamente.

—Bueno, no. —La pelirroja soltó un suspiro—. Vamos, apuesto a que todo el mundo ya se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Quién? —Ino no se iba a andar con sutilezas.

—Sasuke-kun. —Al instante Ino abrió la boca sin poder contenerse y Hinata soltó un jadeo ahogado.

—Pe-pero…

—Pensándolo bien tiene sentido. —Karin desacomodó su flequillo con aire fatalista—. Naruto siempre estuvo siguiéndolo y Sasuke-kun… bueno, siempre ha sido particularmente débil ante él.

—No puede ser… —Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme, —Karin fingió gran pesar—, yo los vi.

—¿Lo-los vio? —Sí, si hasta pesaba un poco la consciencia ver como se rompía un corazón juvenil frente a ella, ni modo, todo fuera por la causa.

—Se estaban besando. —Karin escondió la cara entre las manos—. Estaba dando una vuelta por el campo de entrenamiento y… y… ¡Sasuke-kun, no! —Chilló con gran pesar, no por nada era una excelente actriz.

—Tranquila. —Aún aturdida Ino le acarició la roja melena, suponía que para cualquier fan de Sasuke Uchiha eso debía doler del mismo modo, a ella por lo menos era como si le hubieran dado con el puño en el estomago.

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata fijó los ojos en el suelo, por más que doliera lo cierto es que tenía algo de sentido, Naruto siempre había seguido del mismo modo delirante a Sasuke, incluso después de que la promesa con Sakura se había diluido. Y por más que aquello fuera como estrujar su corazón no podía más que esperar que el rubio que tanto amaba fuera feliz, ya sea con ella o con alguien más.

—¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡¿por qué? —Karin siguió chillando, aquello le recordó la vez que había hecho lo mismo en la sala de interrogación cuando la habían capturado, de verdad que en Konoha eran bastante crédulos.

—Sasuke-kun… —Ino soltó con un lamento, ciertamente ya no le gustaba tanto como cuando era niña, pero aún así había sentido su corazón palpitar cuando lo había visto volver a la aldea. Por supuesto, Sakura era quien había estado a su lado en aquel instante, pero al parecer su amiga ya no lo quería de la misma manera.

—¡No puedo creer que esos dos estén juntos! —Karin volvió a chillar, como intentando salir de una pesadilla.

—Bueno, cada quien es libre de elegir de quien… —De pronto Ino arqueó una ceja—. ¿Por eso querías flores? —¡Argh!, maldita chica inteligente le había tocado. Había sido un error pensar que por tener un cuerpo de Barbie iba a ser igual de tonta.

—¿Uh?

—¿Estas intentando enamorarte de otro para olvidar a Sasuke-kun?

—Bueno yo… —¿Ya que más daba?—Eh… sí…

—¿Es ese tal Suigetsu, verdad?

—¡Uh! —Muy bien, la gente de Konoha tenía unas ideas de lo más raras, ¿qué no se habían fijado que se pasaban el día peleando?

—¿Suigetsu-kun? —Hinata parpadeó intentando alejar de su mente la triste noticia de que su amado en realidad ya amaba a alguien más.

—Yo… —Por algún extraño motivo a Karin se le secó por entero el cerebro—. Bueno…

—En realidad no tienes que decirlo. —Ino le pasó un brazo consolador por la cintura, Karin apenas pudo componer una mueca—. Se ve a leguas.

—¿Se ve? —Tambaleante la pelirroja colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia para no perder el sentido, si su _relación _con Suigetsu era así de obvia debía darse un tiro.

—Yo-yo no me había dado cuenta. —Hinata entrelazó las manos y se inclinó un poco hacía delante.

—Hum. —Ino puso un dedo en el contorno de sus labios como pensando—. Bueno, los que se pelean son novios.

—¿Qué? —Karin arqueó ambas cejas, no podía creer que las sospechas en torno a un amor ficticio giraran en torno a algo tan infantil.

—¡Buenos días! —Las tres giraron la vista hacía la puerta manteniendo la posición en la que estaban. No había manera de decir quien estaba más sorprendido, si ellas al ver que quien entraba era Naruto (seguido de un sombrío Sasuke) o ellos al encontrarse a tres chicas medio agarrandose y muy juntas unas de otras y a todo esto, ¿de cuando acá esas tres tenían algo en común?

—¡Oh bueno!, —Karin saltó nerviosa—, debo irme. —Ni siquiera se ocupó en lanzarle a los chicos su clásica mirada envenenada (una que cierto rubio no comprendía) salió por patas como si le hubieran prendido fuego en los pies.

—¡Yo-yo-yo…! —Hinata sintió que iba a desmayarse, ya era demasiado enterarse de aquel amor como para encima tener que verlos a los dos juntos en tan corto espacio de tiempo, además el hecho de que entraran a una florería no hacía más que confirmar las cosas.

—Aquí esta el ramo que me pediste para Kiba. —Ino actúo rápidamente poniéndole un enorme ramo en las manos a Hinata, el cual tapaba parcialmente su enrojecido rostro.

—Gra-gracias.

—De nada, —nerviosamente la rubia le dio un empujoncito en el hombro—, disfrútalo. —Al instante Naruto saltó abriendo grande la boca, ¿qué significaba ese "disfrútalo"?, atropelladamente intentó cerrarle el paso a la joven Hyuuga, pero para su desgracia Sasuke lo sujetó por la manga de su playera. Hinata ni siquiera le dio su consabido saludo, salió tan rápido como lo había hecho anteriormente Karin.

—Bueno, chicos… —Ino tragó grueso—. ¿Qué se les ofrece? —¡Oh no!, fantasías mentales fuera, fuera.

—¿Por qué Hinata-chan le lleva flores a Kiba? —Bueno, esa no era la pregunta que esperaba oír.

—¿Uh?, bueno, porque quiere. —En realidad era una respuesta verdadera, nadie le llevaba flores a otro a menos que quisiera.

—No es común que sea la chica quien lo haga. —Despreocupadamente Sasuke se recargó contra la barra sonriendo de medio lado—. Debe estar muy enamorada de él.

—¡Cállate teme! —El rubio rugió de tal forma que Ino estuvo tentada a intervenir, las relaciones no deberían ser de esa manera, oh señor que no, Naruto tenía que aprender dos o tres cosas de convivencia pacifica.

—Es la verdad. —El Uchiha arqueó una ceja—. Traerme aquí para ayudarte a final de cuentas fue un plan ridículo.

—¿Qué relación tienen Kiba y Hinata? —Naruto pasó de Sasuke y se dirigió hacía Ino, la rubia dio un paso atrás confundida.

—Compañeros de equipo.

—¿Entonces porque le lleva flores?

—Kiba esta en el hospital. —La rubia aclaró empezando a sentir que había algo que se le estaba escapando, ¿por qué el rubio parecía tan alterado?

—Oh. —Naruto relajó al instante los hombros. Ino simplemente suspiró, a lo mejor y Naruto era sobre protector con sus amigas.

—Y bien, —Ino fijó la mirada en Naruto, por nada del mundo enfrentaría a Sasuke, no después de conocer su secreto—, ¿qué se les ofrece?

—Flores. —Naruto se rascó nerviosamente la nuca, Sasuke gruñó que si estaban en una florería aquello era obvio.

—¿Pa-para alguien en especial? —Ino se hizo un enredo, no creía que fuera tan difícil decirlo cuando esa _persona especial _estaba parada a escaso metro de distancia.

—Eh… sí. —Naruto se sonrojó virginalmente, ¡oh por Dios!, de verdad estaba enamorado.

—¿Cómo es? —"_Él" _hubiera querido agregar, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Bueno, —Naruto apretó los dedos de sus manos—, tiene el cabello negro y piel blanca, bueno, quizás un poco bronceada. —¡Oh Dios, era Sasuke!, sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo—. Buen cuerpo. —Naruto enrojeció incluso más, Ino estuvo tentada a apoyarse en él y desmayársele encima.

—Sí, eh, Naruto… —La rubia tragó saliva—. Me refería a su forma de ser.

—¡Oh! —El rubio tomó aire con fuerza pareciendo incluso más vulnerable que antes, Sasuke negó con la cabeza dándolo por un caso perdido—. Bueno, como viene de un clan muy importante puede que sienta mucha presión. —De reojo Ino giró a ver a Sasuke, por desgracia él la estaba mirando y pudo captar a la perfección su mirada indiscreta.

—¡¿Qué más? —Chilló parándose muy derechita.

—Es quien llevara el peso del clan en sus hombros así que… —¡Dios!, al parecer Naruto no era tan idiota, podía notar todo lo que Sasuke debía llevar encima, incluso pedía flores adecuadas para eso.

—Entiendo Naruto. —Ino sonrió comprensiva.

—¡Uff!, —el joven relajó una vez más los hombros—, que bueno, es que yo nunca he regalado flores y…

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —La joven le guiñó un ojo olvidando por un momento que Sasuke estaba ahí, pero se lo recordó rápidamente al escucharlo carraspear. Nota mental: No coquetear (ni por error) con Naruto si cierto Uchiha estaba presente.

—¿Entonces…? —Naruto había vuelto a su etapa "chico enamorado avergonzado", en un arranque de curiosidad Ino se preguntó quien sería el _hombre _de la relación, ¿o es que acaso en una relación así no había cosas de esas?

—Bueno. —Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo mental por alejar la escena de su mente—. Deja ver… —De reojo volvió a mirar a Sasuke, pero éste seguía con la mirada fija en ella, ¡cielos!, si que era posesivo con Naruto, no es que fuera a intentar quitárselo o algo así, nadie estaba tan loco como para intentarlo.

¿Qué flor le gustaría a Sasuke-kun?, aquello era una disyuntiva de las feas porque el chico en cuestión sabría que había sido ella y solo ella quien había escogido las flores y a todo esto, ¿por qué Naruto había llevado a Sasuke a ver como le compraba flores?, igual y las relaciones entre chicos eran completamente diferentes.

—¿Qué tal estas? —Naruto se acercó a unos girasoles y hundió la nariz entre ellos, ¿girasoles para Sasuke?, aquello desde el punto de vista de cualquiera era como regalar pequeños Narutos, después de todo no había flor que se pareciera más al rubio.

—Si crees que alguna flor te llama debes elegir esa. —Ino ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, recordando las palabras de su madre—. Aunque no sea lo que se acostumbre.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! —Pero Naruto dejó los girasoles y echó a correr por un pasillo. Ino lo miró perderse con una media sonrisa, a pesar de lo mucho que había crecido de alguna manera el joven gamberro no cambiaba y quizás no cambiaría nunca.

—¿No deberías estar justo ahora parloteando acerca de la flor adecuada? —Ino sintió que la recorría una descarga eléctrica, de nuevo había olvidado a Sasuke que ahora estaba a sus espaldas, ¿sería que estaba molesto porque no ayudaba al rubio?, después de todo conociendo a Naruto era completamente capaz de darle a Sasuke unas flores de muerto si sentía que le gustaban.

—Bueno… —Decirle "no le ayudo porque no quiero cagarla y que me cortes la cabeza" hubiera sido muy sincero, pero la verdad no tenía el valor suficiente para soltárselo a Sasuke.

—¿Qué hacía Karin aquí antes?

—¡Nada! —Por dios, normalmente no era tan mala mintiendo. Sasuke arqueó automáticamente una ceja.

—¡Ya encontré unas! —Como caído del cielo Naruto regresó corriendo, Ino estuvo a punto de darse contra la pared, había elegido un montón de florecitas plateadas, no es que fueran feas pero no eran precisamente algo que se le daba a un enamorado, más bien servían de acompañamiento.

—Espera. —Sasuke soltó algo parecido a un suspiro, Ino aguanto la respiración, ese era el momento donde le decía que la culpa de su pésimo regalo era completamente suya (es que en el gusto de alguien que vestía de naranja chillón no se podía confiar).

—¿Qué? —Automáticamente el rubio separó su ramito de las manos de Sasuke pegándolo contra su pecho—. A mí me gusta.

—Me trajiste aquí para ayudarte. —Sasuke le gruñó, luego sujetó una hermosa flor morada entre sus dedos y de manera precisa la insertó en medio de las florecillas plateadas. Al instante ambos rubios abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, el contraste era realmente hermoso, Ino tomó nota mental para futuras ventas.

—¡Oh gracias teme! —Ino se puso muy tiesa, casi sin respirar, el momento romántico que tanto le aterraba como le atraía estaba por llegar seguro.

—Cállate. —Oh, lastima que Sasuke fuera Sasuke después de todo.

—¿Cuánto es Ino?

—3 yens. —La joven contestó en automático mientras le quitaba las flores para envolverlas adecuadamente.

—Ya las compraste, —la voz oscura de Sasuke se dejó oír de nuevo—, ¿las entregaras?

—¡Por supuesto! —Naruto chilló, aunque parecía más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. Ino volvió a mirar las flores, por alguna razón le parecía que aquel arreglo (por hermoso que fuera) no iba con Sasuke, de hecho le recordaba bastante a otra persona.

—Aquí tienes Naruto. —Atropelladamente el rubio tomó las flores, pagó y luego se quedo quieto con la mirada perdida en el piso.

—¿Lo vas a entregar o no? —Vaya maneras que tenía el Uchiha de pedir un regalo.

—Claro… —Sin embargo el joven se veía titubeante.

—Parece que te da miedo. —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, de verdad que no tenía compasión por el pobre rubito.

—Cállate teme. —Aunque ciertamente la voz se le estaba perdiendo en la garganta y lucía más apocado que nunca.

—No creo que reciban mal tu regalo, —enternecida por él Ino se acomodó el largo mechón de cabello que le tapaba un ojo tras la oreja—, después de todo te ayudó a escogerlo.

—¿Qué? —Ambos chicos giraron la mirada a ella sin entender, ¡oh diablos!, se había ido de la lengua.

—Bueno, —ni modo, al mal paso darle prisa—, en estos tiempos relaciones como esta ya no son cosa del otro mundo.

—¿Cómo esta? —Naruto parecía confundido aún, pero Sasuke había apretado los puños con la chispa de la comprensión bailando en sus pupilas negras, ¡seguro que lo quería mantener en secreto, era chica muerta!

—¡Pero si no quieren decirlo no importa!, —por precaución (mucha, mucha precaución) la joven dio un paso atrás—, no le diré a nadie si no quieren.

—¿Decir que? —Parecía que el rubio había caído en dimensión desconocida, pero de Sasuke ya salían llamas.

—¡No le diré a nadie!, —Ino retrocedió otro paso—, que son pareja, ¡de verdad!

—¿Quién es pareja? —Para entonces parecía como que Naruto quería despertar de un mal sueño.

—Ustedes… —La rubia soltó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Quiénes…? —Parecía que Naruto iba a soltar otra cosa, pero Sasuke lo cortó en seco parándose ligeramente delante de él.

—Naruto, ¿las flores son para mí?

—¿Qué? —El rubio enrojeció violentamente.

—¿Son para mí?

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues parece que esa chica de la que hablabas piensa que sí.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué…? —Pero entonces algo de oxigeno pareció llegar al confundido cerebro del rubio, ¿sería que por eso había salido corriendo de esa manera?, al instante sintió como si toda la sangre se le fuera a los pies, sin decir media palabra salió corriendo como vendaval con el ramo bien sujeto bajo el brazo y rezando mentalmente porque cierta chica no hubiera pasado al periodo de consolación (debido a una irreal relación entre hombres) sollozando en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—¿Eh? —Ino vio a Naruto alejarse, rápidamente un par de palabras hicieron conexión:

_Flores equivocadas_

_Confusión_

_Chica_

Y ciertamente era la última la que hacía todo el cambio.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun… —Bien, aún podía considerarse como chica muerta.

—¿Quién te dijo eso Yamanaka?

—No me acuerdo. —Pacto entre las mujeres, chisme contado autor ignorado.

—¿Fue Karin?

—¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre Karin? —Aunque seguro ese hombre leía mentes.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, —nerviosa removió el largo mechón de cabello dorado entre sus dedos—, se veía muy evidente.

—¿Evidente? —Esa calma en la voz de Sasuke no le gustaba nada, nada.

—Siempre están juntos, regresaste prácticamente por él, tienen lazos extraños, se persiguen de manera maniaca, se tienen una obsesión insana, además…

—¿Además que? —Si que se había ido de la lengua, Sasuke ya estaba demasiado cerca y esos ojos oscuros presagiaban dolor y del bueno.

—¿Se ven bien juntos? —Bien, si esa había sido una broma había sido la peor del planeta. Sasuke adelantó una mano hacía ella, por respuesta la rubia cerró los ojos, ¡adiós hermosos diecisiete años de vida!, habían sido buenos mientras habían durado.

—Me gusta el cabello rubio. —Sasuke le susurró en la oreja—. Pero no el del dobe. —¡Ah!, que suerte…

—¿Qué? —Pero no es cómo si se pudiera pensar claramente cuando Sasuke Uchiha, vengador Uchiha, desertor de la aldea, ex criminal del libro Bingo y ex Akatsuki decidía usar la lengua en otras _cuestiones _que no precisaban exactamente el hablar. Por si acaso era una trampa Ino le pasó ambas manos por el cuello, si intentaba matarla en un descuido se aseguraría de que cierta nuca no saliera indemne.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Karin gruñó, de alguna manera no se había vengado. De hecho, de alguna manera el chisme había acabado completamente al revés.

—¡¿Entonces de verdad me amas queridísima zanahoria? —Pensándolo bien, después de todo, si querías que un chisme empezara a correr debías contárselo a Ino Yamanaka.

Joder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Al final fue muy divertido escribir acerca de esta imagen, (aunque como siempre la mente divago y resultó algo alejado de lo que se planeó en un principio) es la primera vez que escribo un SasuIno y fue muy divertido. Esa rubia es una pilla.

Agradezco a:

**Kage ni Hime**

**Stefany BM**

**Adlgutie**

**Yami06 ni Hikari19**

**Namikaze rock**

**Marigexis**

**Ama Amaya-chan**

**Jan di-chan**

**Monica Murillo**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Arisawtatsuki**

**Betsy **

A todos muchas gracias por leer, en cuanto a las imágenes, como ya había dicho que era un engorro pasarlas por el correo (debido a que fanfiction quita las direcciones) agréguenme a Facebook, en mi perfil está un álbum con todas las imágenes.

Sin más me despido.

_2 de mayo del 2012 Miércoles _


	28. En la cama del enemigo SasuIta

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 28: En la cama del enemigo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**28/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke dio una vuelta en su futón y se encogió de tal manera que las rodillas casi le rozaron con la barbilla.

Tenía miedo.

No cualquier tipo de miedo, era más específicamente el tipo de terror que sólo se es capaz de lograr cuando tienes tres años y has visto la película de terror que _expresamente _tu madre te dijo que no vieras.

—Mamá… —Sasuke gimoteó, pero sabía (aún a su corta edad) que sería el suicidio si se le ocurría ir a lloriquear al cuarto de sus padres. Lo único que lograría era que su padre le diera una regañada (en el mejor de los casos), ya había pasado antes cuando había ido corriendo llorando porque había una araña en el baño y su padre lo había obligado a matarla con la mano, aún no se reponía de ese susto de cuando tenía dos años y medio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a ovillarse bajo su mantita morada, había decidido llamarla _Fuffy _de cariño, pero no se lo decía a nadie porque cuando su mamá lo había oído no había parado de chillar que era un bebe de lo más lindo, ¡él ya no era un bebe!, cierto, aún le faltaba para entrar a la academia, pero ya sabía sostener correctamente un kunai (bueno, eso decía Itachi).

—Itachi… —Susurró suavemente al tiempo que levantaba un poco la cabeza, ¡cierto!, podía ir al cuarto de Itachi… aunque su hermano normalmente volvía tarde de las misiones, ¿ya habría regresado?, desde donde estaba podía ver la luna colándose por la ventana, el viento soplaba muy fuerte, justo como en la película.

¿Por qué la había visto?, su mamá había dicho que no la viera, pero como su papá la estaba viendo se había sentado al lado de él en el sillón intentando lucir tan grande como Itachi.

Y ahora tenía miedo hecho un ovillo en su habitación. Temblando se abrazó las rodillas y cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando no llorar, afuera los árboles se mecían furiosamente con el viento, justo eso había pasado antes de que en la película el hombre con un hacha le volara la cabeza de un tajo al shinobi de la lluvia.

En ese momento había gritado horrorizado.

—Cállate Sasuke, no es real. —Lo había silenciado su padre y a él no le había quedado de otra que apretar los dientes y tragarse el terror, por lo menos hasta que su padre ya no había estado cerca.

Pero ahora los ojos de su padre ya no estaban sobre él exigiéndole valentía, ahora solo estaba ahí, Sasuke Uchiha, el pequeño Sasuke, Sasuke-chan, ¡cuanto le hubiera gustado estar en brazos de su madre!, lastima que las madres tuvieran que dormir con los padres en lugar de con los niños.

Intentando no sollozar se abrazó fuertemente de Fuffy hundiendo el rostro en su acojinado ser, antes había tenido un osito panda al que había bautizado como Pingüino-san, pero Itachi había dicho que no se le podía poner un nombre de otro animal a un animal en especifico, la verdad no le había entendido muy bien, a veces Itachi decía cosas realmente difíciles de comprender.

El caso es que Pandita-san (al final le había cambiado el nombre) se había quedado colgado en el techo y su padre había dicho que no se lo bajarían hasta que aprendiera a no aventar sus cosas demasiado alto para alcanzarlas por si mismo.

Aquello era del todo injusto porque en primera Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo había logrado arrojar el oso tan alto, no estaba muy seguro, pero le parecía que algo había tenido que ver una niña muy rubia que en esos momentos había movido de manera errática un abanico que era incluso más grande que ella, el acompañante de la niña la había zamarreado.

—¡Eso no se hace, eso no se hace! —Y antes de que pudiera decir "el Hokage baila en calzones" su panda ya se encontraba en el techo a causa de un viento misterioso.

Por supuesto nadie le había hecho mucho caso y había tenido que estar varios días escuchando _hazte responsable de tus propios actos Sasuke._

Como quería tanto a Pandita-san había estado a punto de pedirle a Itachi que se lo bajara, porque sabía que a pesar de que su hermano pusiera esa cara de póquer por lo general hacía lo que él quería (pararse para darle agua a medianoche, subirlo en sus hombros, darle cereal en lugar de las verduras…), sin embargo el temor a que su padre se enterara dejó que Pandita-san, aún a esas alturas, siguiera viviendo en el techo.

Un relámpago repentino, seguido del ensordecedor trueno, le provocó a Sasuke dar una patada de caballo al tiempo que ahogaba un chillido, al instante se olvidó de Pandita-san y todo aquello que no conllevara el miedo de la película que acababa de ver.

—Mamá… —Sasuke volvió a gimotear lo suficientemente despacio para que su padre no lo escuchara.

Afuera ya había empezado a caer una tormenta de proporciones desastrosas. Sasuke soltó un hondo suspiro tapándose hasta las orejas con Fuffy. Probó de pensar en cosas bonitas como le había dicho una vez su madre que lo hiciera cuando quisiera tranquilizarse, pero parecía como si le hubiera dado a su mente la orden de darle reversa a las imágenes de la película y reproducirlas diligentemente en su cabecita.

—I-Itachi. —Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo Sasuke hipó sentándose en su futón abrazando con fuerza a Fuffy. Aún se debatía sobre que hacer cuando un inmenso rayo iluminó por completo su habitación poniéndole los pelos de punta. Incluso antes de que se escuchara el potente trueno ya había puesto pies en polvorosa y corría despavorido hacía la puerta de su habitación, por desgracia la descarga de adrenalina que lo había incitado a levantarse fue rápidamente sustituida por el terror mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo que daba al cuarto de su hermano, ¿por qué Itachi dormía tan lejos?, cada paso se escuchaba increíblemente más fuerte y delator, ¿qué pasaba si el hombre del hacha estaba por ahí presto a matarlo?

—Itachi-niisan… —Volvió a susurrar temblando de tal manera que parecía que Fuffy estaba convulsionando.

—Nii-san. —Finalmente se colocó frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir el shoji. El cuarto se encontraba brutalmente oscuro pero sus ojillos sagaces ya se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz—. Nii-sa…

—¿Qué quieres Sasuke? —La voz adormilada de Itachi logró que de su pechito saliera un suspiro agradecido.

—Tengo miedo. —Fuffy fue aprisionado entre sus brazos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —Itachi estaba arrastrando las palabras, acababa de volver de una misión rango A y se encontraba brutalmente cansado.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Sasuke se balanceó de atrás hacía delante en sus piecillos descalzos. No había porqué perder tiempo contándole a Itachi películas espantosas.

—No. —Itachi susurró dándole la espalda, ya se sabía de memoria las patadas nocturnas, los babeos matutinos, el que le treparan las piernas encima y lo sacaran de su propio futón de madrugada.

—Tengo miedo. —Oh no, Sasuke iba a llorar, se le notaba en aquel tono nasal.

—Aguántatelo. —Intentó ordenárselo, pero como se encontraba tan cansado apenas fue un murmullo medio ahogado por la almohada.

—Nii-san. —¡Por dios!, ¿acaso era ese temblor en sus palabras el precedente a una tormenta?

—Esta bien. —Gruñó de cualquier manera, aún dándole la espalda a su hermanito, no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando ya Sasuke se había aventado de clavado en el futón clavándole de mala manera las rodillas en la parte baja de la espalda—. Sasuke… —Gruñó, pero el pequeño no le estaba prestando ya atención, se ocupaba en arremolinarse contra su cuerpo de manera nerviosa, seguro de nuevo había visto una película que no era apta para su edad.

—Nii-san…

—¿Traes tu mantita? —Itachi soltó un suspiro.

—Sí. —Sasuke miró a Fuffy echa bola en sus manos.

—Tápate entero con ella y duérmete.

—Pero…

—Yo estoy aquí. —Itachi medio suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, de verdad estaba cansado. Sasuke no volvió a hablar pero lo sintió extendiendo su mantita hasta cubrirse por entero, luego arremolinó la cabeza contra su espalda. Sin embargo su respiración aún era agitada y si de verdad se concentraba estaba seguro de que podría escuchar el latir errático de su corazón.

Intentando no dormirse en el intento el joven tomó una almohada y la puso de cualquier manera sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, aquello pareció relajar a su hermanito porque enseguida lo escuchó suspirar tranquilo. Que extraños eran los niños, el terror podía irse completamente si se cubrían por entero con una sabanita.

Acto seguido Itachi por fin logró recuperar su posición de sueño inicial, la sabana azul tapándolo hasta medio pecho y los brazos parcialmente doblados sobre si mismo. Como estaba tan cansado ni siquiera se había deshecho su coleta baja que evitaba que su cabello se desparramara por todos lados. Claro que la primera vez que había intentado dormirse no contaba con una pulga (léase como Sasuke) pegada a su espalda. Ni modo, los gajes de ser hermano mayor.

Sasuke por su parte asomó un temeroso ojito por entre las mantas, se encontraba ovillado tras su hermano así que dudaba mucho que ningún hombre con hacha intentara atentar contra él. Porque Itachi era Itachi después de todo.

Al poco tiempo escuchó que la respiración de su hermano se volvía acompasada, probó de pegarse más contra él para ver si respingaba, pero Itachi estaba profundamente dormido. Con cuidado giró la mirada hacía la ventana, las gotas de agua azotaban el cristal rítmicamente. La tormenta estaba arreciando, pero por alguna razón los rayos y los truenos no parecían tan amenazadores como antes.

De un rápido movimiento volvió a taparse completamente con la mantita para acto seguido pasar uno de sus delgados bracitos a través del cuerpo de Itachi. Su hermano siempre estaba calido, era igual a su madre, en cambio él y su padre por lo general estaban fríos cuando se les tocaba.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, volvió a pensar en Pandita-san, seguro se estaba mojando con la lluvia, al día siguiente sin falta le pediría a Itachi que se lo bajara, luego le daría un buen baño y lo colgaría a secarse al sol como había visto que su madre hacía con la ropa.

—_Pandita-san._

—Pandita-san…

—¿Quién es Pandita-san? —Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la burlona voz de Suigetsu a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Qué haces tan cerca? —Se encontraba turbado, pero aún así un Uchiha era un Uchiha, no había quien los agarrara fuera de base.

—Dormimos en la misma tienda de campaña por si no recuerdas, —Suigetsu se pasó teatralmente la mano por la frente—, ayer no nos dejaste dormir a Juugo y a mí con tus balbuceos.

—Cállate. —Sasuke se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello. No podía creer que hubiera soñado con eso, de hecho no podía creer que lo recordara de una manera tan clara.

—¿Qué soñabas? —Suigetsu volvió a meterse con él (y con su espacio personal de paso).

—Deja de molestar. —Enfurruñado Sasuke se colocó la camisa y salió de la tienda, Karin aún no se despertaba así que no tenía que soportar sus chillidos matutinos (aún).

Molesto consigo mismo se echó una ráfaga de agua fría en el rostro.

No podía creer que siendo niño hubiese sido tan inocente de caer en su trampa, de creer que aquel monstruo que había matado a toda su familia por entero podía darle tranquilidad en una noche de tormenta. De dormir acurrucado contra su espalda y compartir el futón con él.

De dormir con el enemigo.

Pero ya no era un chiquillo tonto e ingenuo que se asustaba con rayos. Ahora era un hombre lo suficientemente capaz de matar a quien lo había sumido en el infierno.

Nunca más dormiría tranquilo y feliz en la cama del enemigo. Nunca.

Buscaría a quien lo había engañado y lo mataría con sus propias manos, era una promesa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke entró lentamente a la mansión Uchiha que Naruto había mandado reconstruyeran, reamueblaran y condicionaran para él. Lo cierto es que había sido un gran detalle.

Arrastrando un poco la pierna derecha (la guerra no respetaba vengadores ni cosa parecida) abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se sorprendió de encontrar a Pandita-san colocado sobre el futón.

Ciertamente los años tampoco habían pasado en vano sobre él, no tenía un ojo y el pelo se le había puesto triste (de esa forma que tienen los peluches de envejecer). Se preguntó dónde lo habría encontrado Naruto, o si de lejos sabía lo importante que había sido esa cosa para él en el pasado.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa lúgubre que normalmente aparecía en su rostro en los últimos tiempos. Luego giró a medias la mirada. Por un breve instante se imaginó a Itachi durmiendo de espaldas a él en el futón, apenas un instante fugaz.

El hombre que a final de cuentas no había sido nunca su enemigo.

El hombre que erróneamente había matado con sus propias manos.

El hombre que siendo un niño lo había dejado entrar en su corazón.

Ya nunca dormiría con él sintiendo que todo se encontraba bien y que su calida espalda de hermano mayor lo protegería de la adversidad, cualquiera que fuera esta.

—Nii-san… —Y algo sonó roto en él cuando la última sonrisa de Itachi se fue con el viento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **De frente a mis exámenes finales (unos que pintan para estar horrorosos) les traigo la entrega de un capitulo que me hizo recordar a mis hermanitos cuando se colaban en mi cama. Ser hermano mayor rockea. De verdad los amamos hermanitos menores, aunque a veces los hacemos rogar un poco, al final siempre nos vence sus caritas.

Agradezco a:

**Namikaze rock**

**Jan di-chan**

**Adlgutie**

**Gaby L**

**Kaoru Sakura**

Muchas gracias por leer. Así mismo les aviso que la quinta edición de fanfiction chronicles ya esta al aire, esta vez me he reído de lo lindo con "Ellos dicen" así que si quieren pasarse por ahí ya saben que la dirección esta en mi perfil.

Un beso a todos Ciao

_18 de mayo del 2012 Viernes _


	29. Prometida SasuHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 29: Prometida**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para **la dama azul de Konoha **quien donó la imagen para el fic. Espero le agrade el resultado.

**29/50**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Oye Sasuke. —Itachi alzó la mirada para ver como su hermano menor se balanceaba de adelante hacía atrás en una mecedora, hacía calor.

—¿Sí? —El niño se incorporó al instante, ante tal acto Itachi sonrió de medio lado, siempre era así con Sasuke.

—¿No vas a ir a jugar hoy con Naruto y los demás?

—No. —El niño negó categórico y volvió a dejarse caer con pesadez en la mecedora, lucía incluso más molesto que antes.

—¿Y eso? —Itachi arqueó ambas cejas, Naruto y Sasuke se habían hecho amigos apenas entrar a la academia y no había sido precisamente porque se llevaran muy bien sino porque el tercero se lo había dejado de encargo.

"Itachi-kun, échale un ojo a Naruto-kun cuando tengas tiempo" y definitivamente no es que un miembro del equipo ANBU tuviera tiempo para estarlo regando, así que se le había hecho más fácil invitar al rubio a su casa y hacerlo amigo de su hermano menor casi a la vil fuerza.

Por supuesto que a su padre no le había agradado que el contenedor del Kyuubi estuviera tan cerca de su hijo menor, pero con el paso del tiempo había acabado por aceptarlo como una molestia necesaria.

Mikoto tampoco parecía demasiado feliz con eso, aunque se esforzaba por sonreírle a Naruto siempre parecía estarlo siguiendo con la vista, como si de un momento a otro su poder fuera a terminar por escapársele de las manos dañando a su preciado hijo.

Siempre que Itachi veía tales conductas terminaba suspirando, a veces le parecía que él tenía algo de parecido con Naruto, tan solitario, tan rechazado, aunque el rechazo en él era diferente, era un rechazo que se imponía a si mismo trabajando como espía secreto para Konoha y para su clan. Un doble agente por así decirlo.

—¿Te has peleado con Naruto? —Itachi negó un poco con la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y volvió a ver a su hermano menor. La verdad no le convenía que esos dos discutieran (aunque lo hacían la mayoría del tiempo) tenía que tener vigilado al Kyuubi.

—No, es un idiota. —Sasuke volvió a mecerse violentamente. Itachi soltó un nuevo suspiro, los niños si que eran susceptibles a los once años.

—Pensé que ya aceptabas a Naruto-kun con todos sus errores.

—Hum. —Sasuke medio gruñó y desvió la mirada. Itachi frunció un poco el ceño, aquel gesto ya lo había visto antes, cuando su padre se ponía a elogiarlo frente a su hermano menor, era el gesto mitad dolido mitad orgulloso cuando perdía frente a otra persona.

—¿Naruto-kun ha logrado superarte en algo?

—¡¿Cómo podría ese…? —Sasuke dejo las palabras en el aire y enrojeció furiosamente. Itachi tuvo que forzar su mente a marchas forzadas para poder encontrar la respuesta que se le escapaba.

—¡Oh! —No pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida en su cara, que por fortuna su hermano no alcanzo a ver—. ¿No venía a dormir Hinata-chan a casa hoy?

—No sé, —Sasuke habló con un hilo de voz—, no me acuerdo. —¡Eureka!, Itachi hubiera podido reír con soltura, pero en honor a la ley entre hermanos que impedía burlarse de los amoríos perdidos trató de componerse.

Todo había empezado hacía casi cinco años, cuando las cosas en el clan empezaban a ponerse realmente serias. Incluso se hablaba de organizar una matanza que acabara con toda la sangre Uchiha e Itachi había estado a punto de ser ese _alguien_ que llevara sobre sus hombros la carga.

Sin embargo en el último momento se había llegado a un acuerdo que (por lo menos para Itachi) databa del siglo pasado. Un matrimonio. Los dos clanes más antiguos y respetados uniéndose en uno solo, el Hyuuga y el Uchiha.

Lo común hubiese sido que el matrimonio se hubiera pactado con los dos herederos de sus respectivos clanes, pero para fortuna de Itachi la niña que había de prometerse con él era en realidad más acorde a la edad de Sasuke que a la suya.

Así pues, desde entonces, ambas familias habían intentado que los niños pasaran más tiempo juntos. Si cerraba los ojos Itachi podía recordar con ternura a los dos niños tomados de la mano corriendo senda arriba para encontrar las mariposas más vistosas. En aquel tiempo Hinata era toda sonrojos y timidez y Sasuke era realmente un niño alegre y amable. Hacían la pareja perfecta.

Por supuesto, la academia los había cambiado, Hinata se había hecho aún más retraída, pero su hermanito se había crecido con las docenas de cartas diarias, las confesiones de amor, ser el mejor siempre.

Pese a todo seguían viéndose y cada cuanto se quedaban a dormir en la casa del otro. Sasuke había aceptado la condición del matrimonio como todo un hombre a los siete años.

—Oye Sasuke, te casaras con Hinata-chan de grande, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Y así había sellado sin más su destino. Cada que se acordaba Itachi no podía evitar sonreír.

Sin embargo no parecía que Hinata estuviera por la labor de rendirse sin más ni más a la evidencia, de hecho se le notaba muy enamorada de Naruto (tomando en cuenta lo que uno considera amor a los diez años).

Por fortuna (o desgracia) Naruto era demasiado despistado cuando de asuntos románticos se trataba así que no se había enterado de nada aún, no así Sasuke que trinaba de rabia cada que veía que la niña se escondía para mirar en su dirección, pero no para verlo precisamente a él.

Era de esperarse después de todo, Sasuke era un Uchiha y como tal esperaba que todo el mundo girara en torno a él, así los habían educado. Pero Itachi ya había salido de ese círculo y quizás no le faltara mucho a su hermano para abrir los ojos, por lo pronto no podía pedir mucho en realidad.

—¿Te has molestado con Hinata-chan?

—No. —Sasuke dejo de mecerse, por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo, pero luego simplemente soltó un suspiro.

—Hace mucho que Hinata-chan no viene a la casa. —Itachi sonrió tranquilamente—. Será agradable verla. —Sasuke apenas le mandó una mirada oblicua, el ANBU tuvo que contenerse para no reír, ciertamente era un celoso declarado.

—La veo todos los días en la academia. —Sasuke mugió—. No es necesario que venga a casa todos los días también.

—Oh, pero es que yo casi no la veo.

—Es mi prometida, no la tuya. —Su hermanito siguió en su misión de mecerse y él tuvo que apretar los labios para no delatarse, si que era celoso.

—Sabes, me estaba acordando de ese conejito que te encontraste el otro día. —Itachi miró soñador el cielo.

—Aún no sé si es un conejo, un gato o un oso. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja, se había encontrado aquel peluche extraño cuando venía de regreso de una misión con su hermano.

—Podría ser un conejoso.

—Muy gracioso. —Pero realmente tuvo que contenerse para no reír, a veces Itachi hacía comentarios así, como al descuido.

—¿Oka-san lo lavo, cierto?

—Creo que sí. —Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué no se lo das a Hinata-chan?

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke entró a la habitación donde se ponía lo que no tenía otro lugar (pergaminos de Itachi, ropa vieja, baúles de su padre) y no tardó mucho en encontrar el peluche que Itachi había mencionado antes.

Con lentitud lo giró en su mano, no era exactamente bonito, pero tenía un color blanco muy lindo y una cara simpática (con chapitas incluidas y toda la cosa). La verdad sea dicha, no era el clásico regalo impresionante, pero si Itachi decía que haría bien en dárselo seguramente era buena idea, Itachi rara vez se equivocaba.

Aún así no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño mientras lo contemplaba, aquello de que no se definiera como conejo, oso o aberración parecida lo tenía un poco mosqueado.

Aunque, igual y sí era un oso, si lo ponías de ladito no se le veían tan grandes las orejas…

—¡Sasuke!, —escuchó a su madre gritarle a lo lejos—, ¿me ayudas con la mesa?

—Voy. —Contestó con calma pasándose el oso bajo el brazo. No es que tuviera que comprar a Hinata con regalitos o cosa parecida, pero le molestaba en demasía que siempre tuviera que estar viendo al rubio, ¿quién en su sano juicio veía a Naruto Uzumaki teniendo a Sasuke Uchiha a un lado?

—Oh Sasuke. —Su madre le sonrió ampliamente, se le veía animada—. Hoy viene Hinata-chan a dormir. —Lo cierto es que tener a la hija que nunca había tenido en casa ponía a su madre de lo más emocionada, había ocasiones en que Sasuke tenía que competir literalmente por la atención de su prometida.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Justo Itachi iba entrando y tomó al oso por la panza dándole vuelta en la mano.

—Sí. —Con cuidado el chico comenzó a colocar los platos, su padre no llegaría hasta muy tarde así que no tenía que preparar su lugar.

—¿Le vas a poner un nombre Sasuke? —Su madre lo miro con ternura.

—Se lo voy a dar a Hinata. —Era humillante que su madre creyera que seguía jugando con peluches a su edad, si se lo daba a su prometida era porque las niñas eran libres de seguir siendo melosas e infantiles a cualquier edad.

—¿A Hinata-chan? —Como siempre que hacía algo para agradarle a la niña el rostro de Mikoto se iluminó—. ¡Oh, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —En algún punto sabía que tener una buena relación con su prometida era algo que tenía que hacer por el bien del clan Uchiha, pero en realidad nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

—¿Dónde esta Itachi? —De pronto Sasuke giró la mirada al no ver a su hermano.

—Estaba aquí hace un momento. —Mikoto parpadeó.

—Hinata-chan ha llegado. —Pero antes de que pudieran agregar nada Itachi ya volvía al comedor, una mano apoyada en el hombro de la niña y una sonrisa suave en el rostro, no hubiera sido algo grave (Itachi solía ser tierno con todos los niños) de no ser porque Hinata ya traía al oso bien abrazado, un rubor suave en sus mejillas.

—¿De donde sacaste eso? —Sasuke reclamó con seriedad, su madre rodó los ojos, intentara lo que intentara su hijo no dejaba de ser un Uchiha.

—Hu-hum… —Hinata apretó más al oso contra su pecho, llevaba su usual chamarra que le cubría el cuerpo dando la impresión de ser un pequeño fantasmita sin muchas formas—. E-esto… Itachi-san… é-él me lo dio… —En cuanto termino de hablar Itachi cerró los ojos y sonrió de aquella manera suave que sólo él tenía, Sasuke hubiera querido gritarle: "¡Sucio traidor!", pero los Uchiha no podían despedazarse entre ellos, reglas de familia.

—Itachi. —Su madre lo reprendió con suavidad dirigiendo hacía él su dedo índice y negando en el aire.

—Me pareció adecuado. —El joven pasó al lado de su hermano y le revolvió ligeramente los cabellos, Sasuke se hizo el indignado cruzándose de brazos, no podía ir ahora y decir que el regalo era de su parte, maldito fuera aquel oso.

—¿Cenamos? —Mikoto decidió imponer la paz, su hijo mayor era dado a echarle a perder los planes a Sasuke cuando se trataba de cosas como esa, de hecho solía meterse en su relación con Hinata constantemente.

—Sí. —Itachi abrió una silla para que Hinata se sentara, Sasuke apenas lo miró de reojo, por lo menos había tenido la decencia de dejar que su prometida se sentara a su lado.

—Tiene cara de Copito. —Itachi susurró con suavidad a la niña que se ocupaba en sentarse a la mesa sin dejar de abrazar al peluche.

—¿Co-Copito?

—¿No lo crees?

—Hum… qui-quizás… —La niña giró el peluche en sus manos y luego pasó a abrazarlo aún más fuerte, en su asiento Sasuke sintió que un tic latía de manera errática en su frente. Bien, ese peluche empezaba a ganarse toda su animadversión.

Mientras cenaban Mikoto hizo platica alegremente con la niña que se sonrojaba cada dos por tres (sin soltar en ningún momento al muñeco), Itachi se debatía entre admirar a la niña poniendo cara de ternura, girar hacía su hermano para darle la misma expresión (ante el horror del susodicho) y comer fideos con lentitud. Sasuke por su parte no había hablado ni media palabra, aún estaba molesto con su hermano (mucho) pero también empezaba a molestarle que su prometida se viera tan prendada del peluche que, dicho sea de paso, ni siquiera era bonito.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar Mikoto se paró alegremente.

—¡Les preparare el futon!

—Oka-san… —Itachi se paró tras ella y la siguió a la habitación de Sasuke—. ¿No crees que Sasuke y Hinata-chan empiezan a ser muy grandes para dormir juntos?

—Pues no. —Los ojos oscuros de Mikoto chispearon, Itachi tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, su madre dejaría que aquellos dos siguieran compartiendo el futón hasta que un día sin más tuvieran a un nuevo Uchiha correteando por ahí. A Kami gracias que por lo menos Hinata-chan era muy inocente, porque estaba seguro de que Sasuke dejaría de serlo dentro de poco.

—¡Listo! —Mikoto colocó dos almohadas en el futón.

—Seguro. —Itachi se cruzó de brazos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en la sonrisa suave que era tan habitual en él.

—Itachi que… —Sasuke que iba entrando a su habitación se vio receptado por su hermano.

—Hora de dormir, a ponerse la piyama. —Sí que Itachi era desesperante cuando llevaba algunos días sin misión y empezaba a comportarse como persona normal.

—Puedo hacerlo sólo. —De un solo movimiento Sasuke se sacó la playera azul que solía llevar a la academia y con un movimiento fluido se puso la playera negra de la piyama.

—¿Y Hinata-chan?

—Cambiándose en el baño. —Por el tono seco podía notar muy bien que su hermano seguía molesto con él.

—Lo hice por ti, —con lentitud Itachi golpeó la frente de su hermano—, seamos sinceros, nunca ibas a dárselo. —Pensándolo bien puede que fuera cierto, porqué él no era la clase de chico que regalaba cursilerías, las niñas eran las que lo acosaban con eso, ¡pero de cualquier manera…!

—Bu-buenas noches Itachi-san… —En ese momento Hinata apareció en el marco de la puerta, una playera morada y un pantalón corto como piyama, el oso bien sujeto contra su pecho.

—Buenas noches Hinata-chan. —Itachi giró hacía ella y antes de salir de la habitación le revolvió con mucha lentitud el cabello, le gustaba esa niña porque no tenía nada que ver con su familia, de hecho tampoco era un prototipo de lo que debía ser un Hyuuga, ella era completamente diferente y rompía las normas preescritas acerca de lo que debía ser un ninja, pero uno se sentía bien a su lado. Era muy feliz de que aquella fuera la chica para Sasuke, su hermanito se merecía ser feliz.

—Ya vete Itachi. —Con fastidio Sasuke le lanzó a su hermano una almohada que el mayor esquivo sin dificultad, era lo malo de que tu hermano mayor fuera un ANBU.

—Buenas noches chicos. —Finalmente el joven les sonrió y salió cerrando el shoji.

—Pff. —Sasuke soltó una especie de gruñido y se dejo caer en el futón con ambas manos a modo de almohada, Hinata apenas sonrió suavemente.

—Ho-hoy Itachi-san, pa-parecía más alegre que otras veces…

—Lleva una semana sin misión, —Sasuke gruñó con los ojos cerrados—, se pone idiota cuando algo así pasa.

—O-oh. —Hinata se acostó al lado del niño, siempre había sido así desde que lo recordaba, desde que en algún momento los mayores habían dicho que terminarían juntos algún día.

Dormir con Sasuke nunca le había producido ninguna emoción diferente que no fuera la de dormir con un hermano, por lo mismo no sufría de accesos agudos de timidez o cosa parecida.

Sin embargo para Sasuke las cosas estaban cambiando un poco, no estaba muy seguro de que era exactamente, sólo sabía que cuando ella miraba a Naruto quería patearle el trasero a su amigo, que cuando todas chillaban por él y ella no lo hacía un tic saltaba de mala manera en su ceja y que justo ahora odiaba a ese peluche más que a nada en el mundo.

¿Por qué Hinata lo había puesto en medio de los dos?, en el pasado dormir juntos siempre acababa con uno de los dos sin manta, fuera del futon o en el peor de los casos con la pierna del otro subida sobre la barriga (por lo general él era quien trepaba extremidades en cuerpos ajenos). Nunca había existido una barrera en medio y vale que fuera un oso, pero de cualquier manera era irritante.

Hinata parecía cansada ese día así que ni bien habían intercambiado las buenas noches de rigor cuando ya se encontraba durmiendo. A Sasuke siempre le había llamado la atención que sus mejillas siguieran sonrojadas incluso cuando dormía, aquello era común en los niños muy pequeños, pero Hinata ya no era tan pequeña y seguía teniendo esa reacción.

Su cabellito lucía casi azul en medio de la noche, hubiera querido verla más atentamente (un gusto que había adquirido hacía poco tiempo y del que aún no entendía del todo la razón) pero aquel oso del infierno se interponía entre ellos.

Maldito fuera Copito e Itachi por añadidura.

Lentamente Hinata dejo escapar un suspiro, Sasuke se sintió aún más frustrado, el espantoso oso (ahora podía decirlo sin reservas) le ocultaba la cara.

Fastidiado se removió bajo las sabanas, tenía el deseo de estar más cerca de ella, pero no entendía muy bien el motivo, últimamente esos pensamientos asaltaban su mente con más frecuencia.

No se lo había dicho a nadie porque suponía que no era algo que alguien más le pudiera explicar, Hinata siempre había sido Hinata y él siempre había sido él, pero ahora, aunque ella siguiera siendo ella había algo que había pasado con él, algo que cambiaba lentamente.

Y si lo pudiera describir de tal manera que Naruto lo entendiera diría que si fuera posible no quería soltarla, como si ella fuera el globo de helio que si descuidaba un poco se iría volando por el cielo.

—Hinata… —Susurró despacio, pero aquello perdió fuerza porque fue como si se lo dijera al espantoso peluche. ¡Joder!, no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, arrancó el muñeco de sus manos inertes por el sueño y lo lanzó a sus espaldas, ya se encargaría de devolvérselo de mala manera a Itachi después.

Hinata pareció resentir la ausencia del osito, porque al instante sus manos tantearon hacía delante, por supuesto, él no era exactamente un peluche, pero se apresuró a intercambiarse con el oso.

Al instante las pequeñas manos de Hinata se aferraron a su playera y él la rodeó con ambos brazos pegando su carita contra su pecho, la barbilla reposando en su cabeza. Ella era chiquita y no es que él hubiera crecido mucho aún, pero podía rodearla con los brazos sin mayor problema.

Algo calido empezó a cocinarse en su estomago, seguía sin entender del todo aquellos sentimientos, pero le gustaba como se sentía el pequeño cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y su aroma a violetas subiendo por su nariz.

—Hinata… —Y supo que los días en que dormían como hermanos enredados uno en brazos del otro habían terminado, porque de alguna manera el corazón latía demasiado fuerte para que aquello fuera fraternal.

Y bien, después de todo ella era su prometida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi abrió el shoji del cuarto de su hermano cuando aún no había amanecido, con lentitud asomó su oscura cabeza dentro, como siempre Sasuke se había hecho dueño de las sabanas y Hinata permanecía echa bolita a un lado dándose calor a si misma.

—Ottouto. —Con un suspiro el joven avanzó hasta su hermano y lo hizo rodar sobre si mismo al desenredarlo, pero Sasuke no despertó, la historia de siempre. Con delicadeza tapó a Hinata cuyas mejillas volvieron a colorearse aún en sueños.

Porque por mucho que los sentimientos de Sasuke estuvieran en proceso de evolución lo cierto es que seguía siendo un niño y como niño la técnica "taco no jutsu" seguía aplicando para las cobijas.

—No crezcan tan rápido, ¿vale? —Y entre sueños los dos niños sonrieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, Itachi se me ha colado por completo en esta historia, supongo que por la influencia del manga y de leer _**Love is **_de verdad se los recomiendo, es un ItaHina de lo más hermoso. Además el capi pasado quedo melancólico, este Itachi me agrada más.

Me falta un examen, pero tengo todas mis historias empezadas en cierto porcentaje, el caso es terminarlas (risas).

**Agradezco a:**

**Sucky**

**Damon Yamato**

**Lily Natsumi**

**Jess Lilith**

**Stefany BM**

**Namikaze rock**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Zaol1996**

**Marigexis8080**

**Karu-suna**

**Adlgutie**

**Yami06 Ni Hikari19**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**Betsy**

**Gaby L**

**Sheisxxx**

A todos gracias por leer. Y a los que esperan por **Seduciendo a Neji-niisan **ya va en 25% del capi, pero tengo que terminar exámenes. Un beso.

_Miércoles 30 de mayo del 2012_


	30. Entre hermanos ItaHinaSasu

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 30: Entre hermanos**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**30/50**

Itachi soltó un hondo suspiro, el más hondo que hubiera soltado hasta ese día. Los brazos le dolían, sus piernas se encontraban frágiles y la cabeza le pesaba. Había fallado. Había fallado de la peor manera.

La aldea le había ordenado acabar con su clan, se estaban volviendo peligrosos, una misión rango S había sido escrita y él había sido el depositario de esa locura, pensó que podría con eso, que se destrozaría el alma, pero que lo haría. Por el bien de la aldea y su gente, por conservar la paz.

Pero había fallado, en el último momento Sasuke había llegado antes de lo que se suponía y no había podido hacerlo, no con su hermano ahí. Pero el clan si que se había enterado, no de que Konoha lo había exigido, pero si de lo que él planeaba.

Casi había muerto, de hecho aún no sabía si viviría. Se había arrastrado, había salido de ahí como la mancha que quedaría por generaciones en el clan Uchiha, como un desertor loco que había intentado aniquilarlos y no había podido conseguirlo.

Deshecho se había arrastrado por el camino, lo habían dado por muerto y como tal había sido arrojado muy a las afueras de la aldea. Su mente divagaba entre el color y la oscuridad, entre el fallo y la miseria. No podía ser más un ninja de Konoha, no cuando había fallado una misión tan importante.

Estaba hecho un despojo, atrapado entre la inconsciencia y el deseo de morir. Él, Uchiha Itachi, quien en otro tiempo había sido un líder ANBU había dejado todo de lado por la sonrisa de su hermano menor y por esa misma debilidad no había podido cumplir su tarea, no cuando Sasuke lo miraba con sus enormes ojos asustados, no cuando la sonrisa se volvía mueca en su infantil rostro.

—_¡No, dejen a Nii-san! —_Sabía que pasara lo que pasara Sasuke seguiría creyendo en su inocencia, lo leía en esos ojos desesperados y no podía soportarlo, el plan había sido que su hermano lo odiara, no, no la piedad, no la de Sasuke…

Con dolor rodó por la nieve, su cuerpo dejó una impresión y un rastro de sangre. No tenía verdaderos deseos de morir, era aún muy joven, apenas rozaba los catorce años, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar sabía que ese apenas sería el comienzo de su vida y sin embargo se sentía tan viejo, tan profundamente perdido.

—Sasuke… —Susurró con dolor al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, estaba en medio del camino, el largo cabello negro desparramado sobre la nieve, la consciencia perdiéndose en algún punto inexacto de su cabeza.

—Alto. —Escuchó un carruaje detenerse a pocos pasos de pasarle por encima, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, para intentar poner a resguardo su vida. Cerró los ojos exhausto de la situación y de su existencia en general. Si moría quería volver a empezar en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, unas donde la vida no le exigiera elegir entre el amor a su tierra y el amor a su familia, entre la paz y la guerra, una en donde las lágrimas no corrieran por los ojos de su hermano.

—Itachi Uchiha… —Escuchó la voz queda y sorprendida de un hombre, en condiciones normales se imaginaba que sería una voz firme, resuelta, creada para dar órdenes y no doblegarse, lo podía sentir en las cuerdas firmes de su garganta. Pero en esa ocasión su nombre había sido sólo una exclamación de sorpresa.

¿Quién sería?, no podía ser un Uchiha, todos ellos ya estaban enterados, todos lo daban por muerto, si fuera un Uchiha ya hubiera vuelto a dar el toque final a lo inacabado.

Escuchó que el hombre se quedaba quieto, casi podía imaginárselo, quizás sin acabar de creerlo, quizás sin saber que hacer. Luego escuchó un sonido más débil, alguien más había bajado del carro y por el sonido de las pisadas era probable que esa persona no fuera muy buena andando en la nieve. Las pisadas se acercaron a él, instintivamente abrió los ojos.

—I-Itachi-san… —El murmullo de la niña fue tan bajo que apenas alcanzó a oírlo, no era una niña muy bonita, tenía el cabello cortado de manera muy masculina, casi a rape en la nuca, su piel era demasiado pálida, casi translucida y sus ojos eran los clásicos ojos del clan Hyuuga, tan vacíos de color como si no poseyeran alma. Y sin embargo cuando tímidamente lo sujetó de la mano jalando de él Itachi sintió como si aquel esfuerzo inaudito (pues el peso era demasiado disparejo) revelara la calidez de esa pequeña.

—Hinata. —Los pasos del hombre se acercaron tras la chica, a Itachi le costó un poco de esfuerzo tenerlo en su rango de visión, no había duda, aquel era Hiashi Hyuuga el dirigente del clan más respetado y fuerte de Konoha.

—¿Ottou-san?, —a Itachi le pareció que la niña empalidecía aún más ante la presencia de su padre y aquello era decir mucho—. I-Itachi-san parece herido. —Nunca antes habían intercambiado alguna palabra, Itachi estaba seguro de eso, sabía quien era ella sólo por el rango que eventualmente tomaría para con su clan con el tiempo. Por aquello supo que si intentaba ayudarlo no es porqué fuera él si no porque era la clase de persona que entregaba calidez a manos llenas sin dudarlo.

—Itachi. —No había ningún apelativo, ni de respeto, ni de confianza, ni de superioridad, era Itachi a secas. El hombre lo observó por largo rato, como decidiendo que hacer con él, su hija seguía ahí, con las dos manos en torno a la muñeca flácida del adolescente tirado en la nieve, sangre saliendo de su boca. Ver ahí a Itachi Uchiha quería decir que la misión que le habían encomendado había fallado y algo le decía a Hiashi que si así había sido era decisión propia de Itachi. Un genio como el de él era completamente capaz de crear una lluvia de sangre. Verlo ahí tan herido sólo comprobaba que después de todo los shinobis no eran armas sin sentimientos, que había más que eso, que Hizashi también había sido más que eso.

—O-Ottou-san… —Hinata seguía temblando, seguía siendo débil y probablemente jamás sería la heredera que había esperado, pero al interceder por alguien herido el valor que no tenía se mostraba de alguna forma, por ayudar a los demás podía transformarse y pelear, algo que le volvería muy difícil su camino ninja. La amabilidad no estaba emparentada con ese mundo de guerra.

Con ojo analítico Hiashi volvió a contemplar a Itachi, el muchacho no pedía nada, simplemente estaba ahí, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo fijamente, como si los papeles estuvieran invertidos y no fuera él quien agonizaba en la nieve. Sin embargo había un cambio, uno muy sutil, cuando miraba de reojo a Hinata parecía confundido, apenas una chispa en sus ojos profundos, quizás también él se preguntaba que sería de una niña tan groseramente amable en un mundo que los trataba de manera tan cruel.

No dijo nada, pasó un brazo por debajo del de Itachi y se echó la mitad de su cuerpo encima, Hinata corrió apenas sujeta de la manga suelta del otro lado del muchacho, seguramente acostumbrada a que su padre pasara de ella.

De aquel día Itachi no recordaba mucho más, sabía que lo habían subido al carruaje, que el viaje se le había vuelto eterno, que cada vez se mareaba más y veía menos, pero también cada que abría los ojos veía a esa niña sentada a su lado agarrandole la mano, visiblemente asustada por la sangre que dejaba escapar su cuerpo, pero aún así ahí, como si él fuera a morir si lo soltaba.

Luego recordaba muchas manos sobre su cuerpo, dolor y luego calma, dolor y calma, estaban cerrando sus heridas, vendando sus brazos, volviéndolo poco a poco la vida. Se paseaba entre la inconsciencia y una muy leve nota de reconocimiento. Al final un día sin más había podido abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo dolía, pero no importaba demasiado, era su alma la que pesaba como plomo.

—¿Por qué esta aquí Hinata-sama? —Una voz infantil anormalmente dura le hizo girar apenas el rostro, estaba acostado en un futon y desde donde estaba podía ver a dos niños Hyuuga, un chico hermoso con un perfil griego que realzaba su arrogancia natural y una niña encogida contra la pared, tan nerviosa que a cada dos segundos entrechocaba los dedos de sus manos.

—I-Itachi-san… él podría… podría despertar…

—Si usted esta aquí se me obliga a mí a estar aquí también. —Aquel hermoso rostro se volvía cruel con las palabras, a pesar de su corta edad parecía conocer la manera exacta de producir daño.

—Lo-lo lamento Nii-san. —La niña apretó aún más los dedos uno contra el otro, Itachi creyó que podría echarse a llorar de un momento a otro y sin embargo su voz no se quebró, era apenas un susurro confundido entre el miedo y la tristeza.

—Además no entiendo porque un Uchiha esta en este lugar.

—O-Ottou-san dijo que-que no podíamos decirle a nadie. —La niña parecía genuinamente aterrada.

—Claro. —El chico la taladró con la dura mirada de sus ojos claros, en él aquellos ojos parecían un arma de intimidación, como si no se fuera capaz de leerlo y en cambio él pudiera desentrañar los secretos del alma ajena en un instante—. ¿Activaran el sello si hablo acaso?

—Neji-niisan. —La niña encogió la cabeza, los dos mechones que caían a los lados de su carita le rozaron las mejillas que estaban pálidas, a Itachi le dio la impresión de una muñeca rota que de algún modo alguien hubiera tirado sin mucho interés. Pero no pudo seguir pensando en la situación, su mal estado le obligó a volver a dejarse perder en el mundo que estaba encerrado en su propia mente.

Tiempo después Itachi volvió a despertar, esta vez había una chica Hyuuga a un lado de él que le dio de comer con solicitud, lucía sonrojada y quizás también un tanto temerosa, intentó preguntarle muchas cosas, pero al final no le dijo nada. Estaba demasiado cansado y además no parecía que ella fuera a responderle, no que lo supiera la verdad.

En la noche quien le hizo una visita fue Hiashi Hyuuga, no fue una visita demasiado cordial, pero le hizo saber que en su clan simplemente lo habían dado como _desaparecido_. Nadie sabía nada aparte de eso. Itachi preguntó porqué lo estaba ayudando y que buscaba a cambio, Hiashi simplemente lo observó fijamente, fue un juego de miradas que el menor perdió, no porque no pudiera aguantar los ojos del líder del clan más influyente de Konoha, si no porque al final sintió vergüenza de reclamar por la salvación de su vida.

Sus días pasaron sin mucho escándalo y sin muchas ocupaciones. No sabía en que parte de la mansión Hyuuga estaba, pero debía ser un lugar muy lejano y escondido entre sus territorios, por ahí no pasaban sirvientes y a excepción de la gente que solía ir a alimentarlo no tenía mayor contacto con seres humanos.

El día que por fin pudo ponerse de pie salió con paso poco resuelto a sentarse en el corredor del pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado, alrededor todo era campo de verdes briznas, flores silvestres y riachuelos tranquilos. No por nada la elegancia y la frugalidad eran propias del clan Hyuuga. Era una belleza tranquila y a Itachi, después de tanto tiempo siendo un hombre sin identidad al servicio de ANBU, el cambio le sentaba bien.

Había pasado cerca de dos horas sin nada en que distraerse más que el vuelo de las mariposas cuando había visto acercarse a la niña Hyuuga, le calculaba más o menos seis años, llevaba puesto un kimono muy elaborado que parecía estorbarle para caminar y sus hombros estaban deprimidos como si llevara una gran carga encima, se dirigía hacía él hasta que al alzar los ojos notó con sorpresa que estaba consciente y sentado afuera de su lugar de reposo. Al instante detuvo su marcha, enrojeció graciosamente y retrocedió un paso, presta por lo visto a salir de ahí al instante.

—Espera. —Itachi nunca se había caracterizado por tener una voz tranquilizadora, era más bien una voz sin matices, sin expresión y sin sentimientos, era una voz de mando, sin embargo parecía que la niña frente a él estaba acostumbrada a seguir órdenes. Lentamente caminó hacía él, casi arrastrando los pies, los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Itachi-san. —Al final se paró a un metro de él, como estaba sentado estaban casi a la misma altura, ella era decididamente una criatura rara y de no ser porqué la había visto antes Itachi podría confundirla fácilmente con algún ente del bosque, tan etérea que daba la sensación de que fuera a desaparecerse en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Ya lo sabía, pero a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse no era muy bueno entablando una conversación convencional.

—Hi-Hinata Hyuuga. —Tartamudeaba incluso para decir su nombre, aquella niña era un desastre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hum… —Incomoda retorció los dedos, pero luego levantó su mirada clara hacía él con la candidez de la niñez—. Venía a ver si estaba bien. —Le hablaba tan respetuosamente que cualquiera imaginaría que se refería a un hombre mayor, muy, muy viejo y no a un chico próximo a cumplir catorce años.

—Ya estoy bien. —Itachi se lo afirmó, no era su deseo que niñas pequeñas se preocuparan por él. Mucho menos si aquello le causaba incordias con su familia—. ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

—¿Ne-Neji-niisan? —El color abandonó su rostro.

—Sí.

—Él es mi primo… —Nuevamente era información que ya conocía, para todo mundo había sido una sorpresa enterarse que la primogénita de Hiashi había sido una niña.

—¿No se llevan bien? —La niña negó con la cabeza, tenía la mirada fija en el piso, pero no parecía que fuera a llorar, aquello llamó su atención—. ¿Por qué?

—No sé. —La niña empezó a pasar su peso de un pie a otro, parecía incomoda, no sólo por la conversación a la cual no hallaba un aparente sentido, si no porque aquel kimono era pesado.

—Ven. —Itachi la llamó con dos dedos que quedaron fijos en el aire al recordar que aquella era la misma seña que le hacía a su hermano. La niña acudió sin demora, en un pensamiento tardío Itachi pensó que no era bueno que dejaran niñas pequeñas con desconocidos, cosas malas podían pasar y no lo decía por él si no por el resto de hombres podridos que habitaban aquel mundo—. Siéntate. —Se palmeó la rodilla y ella subió al instante, no parecía que aquello le causara problema a pesar de ser tan tímida, se sentó ahí, las manos entrecruzadas, los pies sueltos en el aire y la vista aún clavada en el piso. Seguramente había otra persona que la había acostumbrado a que hiciera eso, sentarse en su rodilla. Aunque no parecía que estuviera esperando un cariño o algo por el estilo, más bien lucía considerablemente inquieta.

—Alza la cara. —Como siempre su voz sonó más a orden que a petición, pero ella no pareció notar nada extraño en eso, subió la mirada de tal manera que sus ojos se encontraron, eran los de ella unos ojitos sin malicia, apenas unas pestañas largas que hacían ver ligeramente menos deprimentes aquellas pupilas sin alma dentro.

Itachi nunca había visto el Byakugan tan de cerca, de hecho podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que en la aldea muy pocas personas habían tenido tal privilegio y si bien no estaba viendo la técnica activada aquellos ojos eran por si solos todo un espectáculo.

La niña no pareció intimidarse ante su escrutinio, pero cuando él acercó aún más el rostro sus mejillas adquirieron rápidamente una tonalidad de rojo escarlata que superaba por mucho los sonrojos usuales en Sasuke.

—¿Uh? —No pudo evitar aquella exclamación y separó la rodilla del resto de su cuerpo para que ella no viera violentado su espacio. La niña había vuelto a bajar la mirada sin permitirle seguir observando la maravilla de los genes de su familia—. No hablas mucho. —Itachi comentó de pronto, ella alzó ligeramente el rostro, lo volvió a bajar y negó con la cabeza. El joven observó sus pequeñas manos que se ocupaban en estrujarse entre sí, habían sido aquellas manos las que habían tirado de él en la nieve y quizás había sido ella y solo ella quien a fin de cuentas había conmovido el corazón del severo Hiashi Hyuuga salvando su vida. ¿Sería que le debía la vida?, era curioso porque aquella no era más que una niñita sin ningún poder en particular y él sabía que podría matarla en ese instante sin siquiera parpadear.

—Préstame tu mano. —Ella tendió su mano, una pequeñita, blanca y sorprendentemente calida. Itachi la retuvo un rato entre su mano grande y morena, por primera vez ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hace? —Aquellos ojos mostraban la incomprensión infantil. Itachi llevó la pequeña mano junto a su mejilla, sintiendo aquella fuerza diminuta que había decidido su camino sin entenderlo del todo. Se acarició casi al descuido con aquel calor infantil, ella no era bonita, tampoco era decididamente fea, pero resultaba encantadoramente tierna en su calidez inocente.

—Como me salvaste la vida te voy a proteger, ¿estas de acuerdo? —Ella no entendió exactamente que quería porqué en realidad no recordaba que nunca nadie antes le hubiera dado a elegir algo, así que simplemente hizo lo que solía hacer cuando su padre la regañaba: asintió con la cabeza.

Itachi descubrió muy pronto que a pesar del supuesto _desaparecido _en realidad todo el mundo lo hacía muerto y lo habían declarado un héroe de guerra, aquella versión (dada incluso a Sasuke) lo consoló un poco para con su hermano. Al parecer en el clan el aire de subversión se había apaciguado al perder a su mejor carta. Sin embargo Itachi no podía simplemente volver a la aldea, no había manera. Como consecuencia estuvo encerrado en aquel rincón de la mansión Hyuuga, ajeno incluso a los mismos habitantes de aquel clan excepción de unos cuantos.

La chica que le llevaba de comer parecía haberse encariñado con él, pero Itachi ni siquiera fingía prestar atención a sus tímidos comentarios, no era una chica lo que necesitaba en ese momento, ni lo quería ni le agradaba.

En cambio era increíblemente relajante ver aparecer por el camino la figura de Hinata, a veces con Neji y a veces sin él. Se suponía que aquel niño tenía que seguir a su protegida por todas partes, pero al parecer a veces ella se le escapaba y el pecaba de despistado, por no decir que se hacía el ciego a propósito.

A Itachi siempre lo relajaba subirla en su rodilla y admirar sus ojos, con el tiempo había acabado pensando que le gustaban, si se les veía atentamente no eran del todo claros, como todos los ojos tenían una pupila, era sólo que se tenía que poner atención en el tenue cambio de color que indicaba la diferencia.

Cuando Neji andaba por ahí se cruzaba de brazos a unos metros de distancia y se hacía el indignado.

—Ese hombre puede matarla Hinata-sama. —Itachi no tenía idea de quien le había dicho eso, pero tampoco parecía como si él prestara mucha atención a sus propias palabras. Era un niño duro y seco, cuando intentaba ver en sus ojos sólo veía tempestad. A pesar de que todo el tiempo intentaba meterse con Hinata y decirle comentarios desagradables había momentos en que la miraba de reojo cuando ella se entretenía en recoger flores o mirar el cielo, parecía relajado en ese momento, quizás es que aunque no lo quisiera la niña influyera de la misma forma positiva en él como lo hacía en Itachi.

Cuando Hinata cumplió siete años le cortaron el cabello a Itachi tan corto que cuando mucho le mediría un dedo de largo, le pusieron un kimono ceremonial y lo presentaron al clan como un invitado de la familia Hyuuga.

Lo llamaban Ita a secas, los únicos que solían llamarlo Itachi eran Hiashi, Hinata y algunas veces Neji. Tenía estrictamente prohibido mostrar el sharingan cuando estuvieran personas ajenas a ese circulo, así que Itachi se vio muy aficionado a encerrarse en el dojo de entrenamiento con los dos niños Hyuuga.

Pronto descubrió que Neji era un genio y que Hinata probablemente no tenía futuro, así mismo entendió porqué el niño la detestaba tanto, siendo tan claramente superior y aún así subyugado a ella para toda su vida.

Pero a pesar de su debilidad Hinata seguía siendo su favorita, le gustaba mirarla cuando daba todo de sí misma aunque al final no lograra sus objetivos, le enternecía ver la manera en que se tragaba sus lágrimas e intentaba seguir adelante. También fue en aquella época en la que Hinata comentó al descuido que Sasuke Uchiha era su compañero en la academia.

Todos los días sin falta Itachi se la subía en una rodilla y le preguntaba todo acerca de su hermano, las cosas que hacía, los resultados que obtenía, lo que decía, lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba.

Hinata dijo que tenía muchas admiradoras, que se portaba frío y que siempre estaba diciendo que su sueño era ser lo suficientemente fuerte para partir en busca de su hermano, pues estaba seguro de que no había muerto.

Aquello ponía melancólico a Itachi, pero de cualquier manera seguía preguntando.

—Deja a Hinata-sama en paz. —Le había dicho Neji un día frunciendo el ceño—. Ellos ni siquiera son amigos. —No lo eran por cierto y era fácil darse cuenta de las razones, Hinata tenía la personalidad totalmente inversa a la que tenía su hermano.

Sin embargo la niña se esforzaba en prestarle atención para poder llevarle buenos informes a Itachi. Sabía que ellos dos eran hermanos, así que no entendía porqué no podían verse normalmente, a veces le daba lastima que Sasuke anunciara que lo iba a buscar por todo el mundo de ser preciso, Itachi estaba mucho más cerca de lo que cualquiera podría creer.

Itachi era bueno, aunque nunca decía cosas bonitas era calido en su manera de ser, la subía en su rodilla y le prestaba atención a lo que decía a pesar de los tartamudeos, además en algunas ocasiones los entrenaba a ella y a Neji y su padre decía que debía aprovechar aquella oportunidad, que era algo que valía oro. Aunque ni ella ni Neji estaban muy seguros de la razón.

Una vez mientras entrenaban los ojos de Itachi se habían puesto rojos y habían girado a gran velocidad, como si hubiera aspas dentro de ellos, de la impresión se había quedado completamente quieta. Sin respirar siquiera. Luego había pasado algo extraño, había visto muchas muertes frente a sus ojos y se había aterrorizado, se había caído a un mar de sangre, todos le gritaban, la jalaban, la rompían, le hacían daño. Respirando entrecortadamente se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo llorando.

—¡La vas a matar! —Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Neji zarandeando a Itachi por los hombros.

—Lo lamento. —Itachi giró hacía ella, Hinata retrocedió arrastrándose como un perrito herido, los ojos desenfocados y las lagrimas escapando por sus mejillas sin control. Itachi cerró los ojos, no lo había hecho a propósito, estaba entrenando y no se había dado cuenta de que la había atrapado en aquel genjutsu, ver el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos le había dolido.

—Espera, ven. —Le habló en el tono autoritario de siempre, pero ella parecía cada vez más aterrorizada. Neji parecía decirle con los ojos que se levantara y corriera, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso—. Ven. —Itachi se levantó, horrorizada ella intentó escapar, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos el joven ya la había tomado entre los brazos, era como un cachorrito que peleara encarnizadamente por zafarse de quien lo había herido sin conseguirlo.

—La estas asustando. —Neji lucía particularmente inquieto, aunque su voz fuera la misma carente de emoción de siempre.

—No quería hacerlo. —Itachi le susurró contra la oreja, la tenía tan firmemente sujeta que todo intento de escapar era inútil, con cuidado se sentó sin soltarla, instintivamente ella se hizo un ovillo en su regazo, seguía siendo absurdamente pequeña—. Lo siento. —Era la primera vez que se disculpaban con ella y también era la primera vez que la abrazaban. Hinata había visto muchas veces que las madres abrazaban a las niñas a la salida de la academia, pero ella no tenía mamá.

—Itachi-san… —Susurró muy despacito sin dejar de llorar, porque era la clase de persona que perdonaba y olvidaba fácilmente.

—Tranquila. —Itachi le susurró contra su cabello, Neji parecía reprobar la escena, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Esa fue la primera vez que Hinata se durmió entre sus brazos, lucía tan inocente y pequeña que Itachi no dudo ni por un segundo que había tomado la decisión correcta al jurar protegerla.

Cuando Hinata cumplió diez años el Hokage (uno de los pocos que conocía la ubicación verdadera de Itachi) le confió el infiltrarse en Akatsuki, todos los años entrenando al lado de chicos Hyuuga le había otorgado velocidad y la perfección de sus propias técnicas, estaba listo y preparado.

—Señorita. —De Hinata fue de la última de quien se despidió, la niña estaba llorando sujeta a un pilar—. ¿Va a estar bien?

—¿Cu-cuando vas a regresar?

—No lo sé. —Porque ante todo era sincero—. ¿Pero me vas a esperar? —Ella asintió con la cabeza, Itachi sonrió y le pasó una mano cariñosa por el cabello, aquellos cuatro años a su lado habían decantado en la única solución posible al estar próximo de alguien como ella. Había acabado amándola. Amaba sus sonrojos exagerados, sus maneras extrañas, el que intentara superar su debilidad, las lágrimas que no dejaba escapar pero que humedecían su corazón. Amaba cuando se dormía en sus brazos y podía besar su frente sin que nadie se enterara. Era su señorita y la amaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, Itachi dio media vuelta y se fue, ella se quedo ahí llorando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La vida de Sasuke había cambiado cuando a los seis años (próximo a cumplir siete) había sido testigo de cómo su clan intentaba matar a Itachi. Nunca nadie le había dado razones, cuando había intentado intervenir a grito pelado su padre lo había dejado inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca. Al abrir los ojos Itachi había desaparecido. En la aldea habían dado la explicación de que había desaparecido, pero en realidad nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo. Sin embargo Sasuke estaba seguro, su hermano estaba vivo, no sabía donde, no sabía en que forma, pero la certeza era irrevocable y la razón muy sencilla. ¿Por qué no tenían el cuerpo de Itachi o por lo menos los ojos?, era bien sabido que nadie dejaría un cuerpo Uchiha a que se lo comieran los cuervos.

Por eso Sasuke estaba seguro, su amado hermano estaba vivo y el clan que tan atrozmente había actuado en su contra ya no significaba nada para él, Itachi era el único que siempre lo había apoyado, la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Sin él no importaba que su padre lo llamara _mi hijo _con orgullo, no interesaba en lo absoluto que todos cantaran sus logros y festejaran sus triunfos. Sasuke se había trazado una meta y esa meta era encontrar a Itachi.

Durante la academia ese fue su único motivo de existencia, todo consistía en ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ir en busca de Itachi. No le interesaba en lo absoluto la amistad o los elogios de las niñas que decían amarlo, además, ¿qué sabían ellas de amor?, en su clan se volvió frío y oscuro, escuchaba susurros a su alrededor, que se estaba volviendo como Itachi en últimas fechas. Su padre solía reñirlo y después le acariciaba un hombro.

—Tu no me darás disgustos, ¿cierto Sasuke? —Pero él nunca contestaba, el niño amoroso había quedado muy, muy atrás.

A los diez años era solitario y oscuro, sus ojos rasgados siempre parecían molestos, sólo podía concentrarse en Itachi, con toda su fuerza.

Era uno de esos pocos días nevados en Konoha y como siempre Sasuke decidió quedarse a entrenar en lugar de ir a su casa que tanto remordimiento le causaba. Sin embargo no estaba prestando la debida atención a sus lanzamientos. Había otra niña que también se había quedado, la reconocía sólo porque sus ojos eran peculiarmente raros, los ojos que evidenciaban a un integrante Hyuuga.

Esa niña siempre lo seguía con la mirada cuando tenía ocasión, pero nunca se le acercaba ni intentaba sentarse a su lado, para ser una de sus fans se comportaba un poco extraño. De cualquier manera a Sasuke le hubiera gustado que el resto de sus seguidoras fueran como ella, viéndolo de lejos y sin meterse en sus asuntos.

Esa tarde sin embargo la niña no parecía muy interesada en verlo, en lugar de eso se había recargado contra una pared, sus ojos parecían tristes. Sasuke sabía que había fallado en hacer un lanzamiento de shuriken, nada importante, aunque Hinata nunca se había destacado por encima de los demás.

Empezó a nevar con más fuerza y Sasuke decidió irse antes de que le fuera imposible volver a casa, sin embargo no pudo evitar girar hacía ella, no parecía que fuera a moverse de ahí. Sin querer hacerlo en realidad el niño frunció el ceño, no le gustaba meterse en los problemas de los demás pero tendría que ir y amonestar a esa niña si es que no quería encontrarse con la novedad de que había muerto congelada al día siguiente. Apenas había dado dos pasos en su dirección cuando notó que un muchacho caminaba hacía ella, tenía el cabello casi a rape y vestía de manera bastante sencilla aunque con buenas telas, como lo hacía casi siempre el clan Hyuuga, de un estricto blanco.

En cualquier otra ocasión Sasuke se hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiera marchado en seguida, pero algo en aquel extraño le obligó a quedarse y ver la escena medio escondido tras un árbol.

—¿Por qué no ha vuelto a casa señorita?

—¡Ita…! —La niña exclamó sorprendida pero él puso una mano sobre su boca para callarla.

—Estábamos preocupados por usted. —Aquella voz era profunda y directa, por alguna razón Sasuke sintió ganas de llorar al escucharla. La niña se disculpó mirando al suelo como si aquello fuera muy interesante—. Esta nevando. —El hombre la tomó de la cintura y la colocó sobre uno de sus hombros, la niña pareció temer por un momento pero luego se sujetó de su playera. Sasuke recordó tiempos pasados, cuando Itachi se lo subía a la espalda o a los hombros.

—Gra-gracias. —Ella estaba sonrojada, el hombre apenas curvó ligeramente sus labios hacía arriba.

—Jure protegerla señorita. —Luego echaron a andar, al instante el corazón de Sasuke paró para volver a latir más fuerte.

—¡Itachi! —Pero ambos habían desaparecido. Al otro día se juró firmemente que acosaría a preguntas a esa niña, ¿sería de verdad Itachi?, no, no podía ser, no valía la pena hacerse esperanzas y sin embargo… aquella sonrisa, aquella voz…

Toda la noche se la pasó soñando con Itachi, Itachi que no había sido reconocido por perder su larga melena negra, Itachi que por alguna razón llamaba señorita a una niña de otro clan…

Al otro día se fue a la academia media hora antes, exasperado daba vueltas de lado a lado frente a la entrada, Naruto lo increpó por estorbar en su camino pero ni siquiera le hizo caso, aquello le pareció raro al rubio.

—¿Estas enfermo dattebayo? —Sasuke simplemente chasqueó la lengua y volvió a pasar de él, como consecuencia el rubio hizo incansable guardia a su lado—. ¿Qué estamos esperando teme?

—¿Qué te importa? —Sus fans se sorprendieron de verlo rondar la entrada con el rubio como sombra pegado a sus zapatos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke-kun? —Aquello pronto se volvió un pequeño motín en la entrada que Iruka tuvo que pasar a disolver porque no dejaban pasar a los más pequeñitos que iban llegando. Después de eso la campana sonó para gran irritación del pequeño Uchiha, la niña Hyuuga aún no llegaba.

Iba entrando a desgana al salón de clases cuando notó que ambos chicos Hyuuga llegaban anormalmente tarde, Neji tieso como un palo y ella con los ojos tan rojos que parecía que hubiera sufrido un resfriado tormentoso.

Era poco común verlos juntos, sobre todo porque no parecía que Neji estuviera muy contento con aquel parentesco, sin embargo ese día la jalaba de la mano como si estuviera forzándola a seguir avanzando.

Hinata entró como autómata al salón y se sentó mecánicamente en su banco, Sasuke no pudo atormentarla con sus preguntas en semejantes circunstancias, así que tuvo que contentarse con fijar su mirada oscura en su pequeño cuerpo inclinado sobre el banco.

Lucía deprimida y no parecía estar prestando atención a la clase, de hecho un par de veces notó que las paginas de su cuaderno se humedecían con alguna lágrima, realmente parecía estar triste. A la hora del receso, en cuanto la campana sonó Sasuke salió casi disparado de su asiento, para su desgracia sus fans se le atravesaron en el camino chillando sus consabidos "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun".

Con irritación vio como Hinata salía a paso lento del salón, la mirada fija en el suelo. Como pudo se deshizo de las niñas que le cerraban el paso y corrió por el pasillo que daba al patio de juegos. La encontró echa un ovillo junto a la pared.

—¡Oye! —Sin miramientos se sentó frente a ella y la sujetó por los hombros conteniéndose por no zarandearla—. ¿Quién era el hombre que vino ayer por ti? —La niña elevó unos ojos tristes hacía él, tanto que Sasuke sintió como si le apretaran el estomago.

—Nii-san… —Nunca había llamado a Itachi así, pero sabía que debía ser un secreto su identidad para el resto de la aldea.

—No, no era Neji. —Sasuke gruñó—. El hombre alto vestido de blanco.

—Era Nii-san. —Hinata volvió a contestar suavemente, pero de sus ojos empezaron a surgir más lágrimas, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no podría dialogar con ella en semejante estado, chasqueando la lengua con irritación la apretó un poco más fuerte.

—¿Por qué diablos estas llorando?

—Nii-san se fue ayer. —La pequeña cubrió su rostro con las manos—. Y no sé cuando regrese.

—¿Se fue? —Sasuke sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago, si aquel de verdad era Itachi había perdido por completo su oportunidad—. ¿A dónde?

—No sé. —Hinata volvió a estremecerse—. Era una misión secreta, por eso ayer vino por mí, para despedirse. —Apenas Sasuke estaba por hacer más preguntas cuando salido de la nada Neji sujetó a Hinata por un brazo y la puso de pie con brusquedad.

—Creí que le había quedado claro que no debía hablar de este asunto con nadie. —La voz del mayor era fría, tanto que incluso Sasuke se sintió ligeramente intimidado.

—Lo-lo lamento Neji-niisan… —La niña intentó infructuosamente tragarse sus lágrimas.

—Nosotros sólo estábamos hablando. —Recuperado de su impresión inicial Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues te recomiendo no acercarte a ella Uchiha. —Neji lo taladró con la mirada y jaló de su prima de manera brusca, ella lo siguió tambaleante.

Desde aquel día Sasuke la siguió con insistencia, por alguna razón ella parecía haber perdido interés en seguirlo con la mirada, de hecho parecía como si el encanto que le había causado se hubiera evaporado en el aire. Neji se había vuelto más brutal para con ella y en cuanto lo veía acercarse demasiado le mandaba una mirada que auguraba una muerte dolorosa.

Pocas veces Sasuke tuvo oportunidad de intercambiar palabra con ella, con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más y más a la idea de que Itachi había sido aquel hombre que vestía de blanco, todo eso indicaba que era una locura, pero estaba casi seguro, había algo dentro de él que le afirmaba el sentimiento.

A los doce años se graduó de la academia y entró a formar parte de un equipo con Naruto y Sakura, aquel fue un golpe que no esperaba. No sólo por lo idiota que podía ser el rubio y porque Sakura era una de sus fans mas acérrimas y declaradas si no porque había tenido la esperanza de que la chica Hyuuga quedara con él.

Estaba convencido de que por alguna razón ella era importante en la vida de Itachi, su hermano había dicho que la protegería, por eso debía haber algo importante en ella, algo que la hubiera echo sobresalir de las demás.

A los trece años un anuncio logró hacer estremecerse al mundo ninja, se había visto a Itachi Uchiha, miembro desaparecido de la aldea de la hoja como un integrante del grupo criminal Akatsuki y catalogado como ninja renegado.

En vez de concentrarse en sus propias emociones Sasuke había fijado la mirada en Hinata esperando encontrar una chispa de sentimiento que la delatara, sus esperanzas no fueron en vano. La chica llevo una mano a su boca, sus ojos se abrieron con espanto y susurró lenta y afligidamente.

—Itachi-san… —Para Sasuke no eran necesarias más pruebas, no sabía porqué Itachi había entrado a semejante organización, pero ahora que sabía dónde estaba no le importaba hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrarlo, alcanzarlo y si era posible seguir su camino.

Para tal fin él también se fue de la aldea siguiendo la mano que le extendía Orochimaru, sería fuerte a cualquier costo, sólo de esa manera recuperaría a Itachi.

Por tres años la aldea pareció sumirse en el silencio, pero entonces, un día de otoño como cualquier otro…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata tenía dieciséis años, los acababa de cumplir recientemente en una fiesta bastante aburrida y conservadora con el clan y una mucho más relajada y divertida con sus amigos durante la noche.

Aquella era la mañana después de semejante borrachera que tenía a Neji echado en su futon con dolor de cabeza. Hinata le pasó agua, un par de pastillas y le acarició al descuido la frente mientras el joven murmuraba que el deber del guardián era salvaguardar a su protegida y no al revés.

—No hay problema Neji-niisan. —Hinata le sonrió amablemente y Neji volvió a cerrar los ojos, al parecer bastante mareado. Su relación había mejorado sustancialmente después de verse enfrentados en las preeliminares para Chunnin donde Neji había estado a punto de matarla. Ahora su primo se encontraba arrepentido de tal suceso y buscaba de cualquier manera protegerla, aunque "tomare en lugar de Hinata-sama así que dejen de molestarla" no había sido exactamente su momento más brillante en materia de protección.

—Voy a darme una vuelta por el bosque Neji-nii. —La chica le susurró lentamente junto al oído, Neji intentó sujetarla por la muñeca pero desistió de su intento y lanzó un gruñido de dolor llevando nuevamente una mano a su cabeza, Hinata se burló discretamente de él y salió de la habitación.

Con su calma y elegancia habituales se puso sus ropas de siempre, el pantalón que le quedaba a tres cuartos, las sandalias ninja y la chaqueta morada que solía ponerse encima. Su cuerpo había cambiado en esos años y la chamarra ahora se ceñía a su cintura dándole un aire mas atractivo que el que recibía cuando simplemente colgaba como si fuera varias tallas mayor.

Así mismo su cabello había crecido considerablemente y ahora caía largo y sedoso hasta su cintura. Con un suspiro relajado se amarró el protector que la avalaba como ninja de Konoha en torno al cuello (como lo hacía siempre). Sin perder más tiempo salió de la mansión y echó a andar, era un relajado día de otoño, las nubes se agolpaban en el cielo que tenía un tinte naranja moteado de azul, el viento soplaba con fuerza tirando las hojas de los árboles que aún no empezaban a pintarse amarillas por el cambio de estaciones.

—Que lindo día. —No pudo evitar exclamar para sí misma, era realmente un ambiente agradable y armonioso. Para disfrutar semejante regalo se alejó lo más que pudo de la aldea, internándose en la profundidad del bosque y se sentó frente a un gran árbol, una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra rozando el protector en su cuello, acomodada contra su pecho.

Disfrutando del momento cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza la magia de la naturaleza que la rodeaba. Llevaba varios días sin poder relajarse de esa manera, simplemente abandonarse a la maravilla de algo más grande e imponente que una mera existencia rodeada de tantas espinas.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos supo que algo había cambiado, por la posición del sol la sombra del árbol se reflejaba en el pasto frente a ella, pero ahora podía notar con claridad otras dos sombras, una a cada lado del árbol, una a cada lado de ella. Sin poder evitarlo se tensó considerablemente, si esas dos presencias habían sido capaces de sentarse al lado de ella sin siquiera hacer un ruido entonces era de sabios decir que se encontraban completamente fuera de sus posibilidades o su alcance. Sintió miedo. El corazón le golpeó en el pecho de tal manera que no dudó de que su muerte se encontrara cercana.

Por un instante fugaz pensó en activar el Byakugan, pero no le vio el caso, ya sabía que estaban ahí y ya se imaginaba lo fuertes que eran. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, como los niños pequeños que creen que al hacerlo las pesadillas se irán. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para que una mano tomara la suya.

—Tiempo sin verla señorita.

—¡Itachi-san! —No pudo evitar el grito y giró bruscamente la cabeza hacía su derecha, Itachi estaba sentado ahí, su rostro y su cuerpo no habían cambiado mucho a pesar de los años, el protector de Konoha lucía una marca horizontal que lo catalogaba como traidor, pero él no parecía tener reparos en lucirlo sobre su frente. Llevaba puesta la capa de Akatsuki, el cuello levantado dándole un aire de peligro.

—¿Esperó por mí? —Hinata estaba por echarse a llorar y abrazarse a él como cuando era niña, pero antes de pensar siquiera en hacerlo otra mano sujetó su mano libre.

—Hinata. —Esta vez tuvo que girar a su izquierda. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado ahí, con una mano se acomodaba el cabello como si estuviera ligeramente fastidiado y sorprendentemente se había puesto mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba de la última vez que lo había visto.

También él llevaba la capa de Akatsuki, sólo que la suya venía integrada con un gorro que justo en esos instantes le colgaba sobre la espalda.

—Sasuke-san… —Hinata susurró sin acabar de creérselo. Naruto había buscado a su amigo por cielo, mar y tierra y resultaba que Sasuke volvía por su propio pie y en compañía de su hermano mayor.

—¿Q-que hacen… por qué…? —Confundida no supo muy bien qué preguntar.

—Este idiota estaba preocupado por ti. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y señaló a su hermano, ninguno de los dos había soltado su mano.

—Tu también lo estabas Ottouto. —Itachi sonrió apenas, una de esas sonrisas que solo lograban curvearle ligeramente los labios.

—¿Por mi? —Sin entender Hinata parpadeó.

—¿Dieciséis años, cierto? —Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿No es ese tu límite para un compromiso arreglado?

—Oh… —Hinata se encogió un poco sobre si misma, había estado intentando olvidar eso, hacerlo a un lado entre la celebración con sus amigos, cerrar los ojos y los oídos al que había sido su destino sin que pudiera elegirlo.

—¿Esta de acuerdo con esto señorita? —Itachi volvió a hablarle, era su misma voz fuerte y varonil, la que cuando siendo niña la había arrullado contra su pecho en innumerables ocasiones.

—No-no es como si pudiera elegir… —Hinata bajó la mirada, había algo de nostalgia en crecer y tener que afrontar cosas que en la niñez no habían existido.

—¿Por qué no? —Sasuke saltó con su arrogancia natural.

—Es mi destino. —Y aquello era algo que había tenido que aprender al lado de Neji—. Lo que el clan necesita y yo… —La voz se le quebró, pero hizo un esfuerzo por volver a encontrarla en aquel dolor que atenazaba su garganta—. Por mi clan…

—No lo haga. —Itachi se puso de pie levantándola con él, Sasuke la soltó cruzándose de brazos atrás, sabía que esa chica era importante para Itachi, lo había sabido desde que había tenido la certeza de que su hermano era aquel hombre que se alejaba de la academia en un día de nieve. Desde ese día había seguido a Hinata, cada vez más y más atentamente. Había descubierto que era sencilla y amable, que no alzaba la voz casi nunca, que se esforzaba en mejorar e intentaba seguir sus metas aunque el resultado no fuera favorable.

Pero lo más importante de todo lo que Sasuke descubrió es que ella le daba paz y calidez cuando creía que las cosas estaban perdidas, en realidad no tenía que decir ni hacer nada, sólo con observarla esforzarse era como si todo en él pudiera volver a entrar en equilibrio, esa era la magia y la fuerza de Hinata Hyuuga. Y él quería aquello….

—¿Itachi-san? —Hinata alzó la mirada hacía él sintiéndose aturdida. Había esperado, por años había esperado que Itachi volviera, pero ahora el sentimiento que la embargaba al estar a su lado era más parecido al nerviosismo que al amor sin reservas que le había entregado cuando era pequeña.

Él a su vez no veía ya a la tierna y suave niña a la que había dejado, la Hinata frente a él era una mujer, se había transformado como lo había hecho el mismo Sasuke, pasando de ser un niño a convertirse en un hombre, así ella se había vuelto una mujer, una hermosa y deseable. Con las curvas en el lugar exacto donde se suponía que tenían que estar, con la timidez y los sonrojos que avalaban su inocencia y la voz calida y dulce que en otros tiempos le habían dado motivos para amarla.

—Ven con nosotros. —Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, dos manos firmes que se extendían frente a ella con una invitación implícita envuelta en dedos de hombre.

—¿Ir?, —asustada dio un paso atrás—, ¿a-a donde?

—Quien sabe. —Sasuke sonrió de aquella manera ladeada y un tanto maligna que lo caracterizaba.

—Lejos. —Itachi señaló con un movimiento vago de la mano la amplitud de su destino.

—Pe-pero… mi clan, mi familia, mis amigos… Ne-Neji… —El último nombre fue apenas un susurro ahogado que hizo brincar el corazón de los dos hombres, para Sasuke no fue difícil atraparla en un elaborado genjutsu y encerrarla en un desmayo momentáneo.

—Eres demasiado impulsivo. —Itachi lo reprobó con la mirada y la acunó entre sus brazos al tiempo que echaba a andar.

—No podemos perder el tiempo en esta aldea. —Sasuke se echó el gorro encima para cubrir su cabello agitado por el aire—. Dijimos que vendríamos por ella y lo hemos hecho.

—Debes aprender que no todo gira en torno a ti. —Itachi lo miró de medio lado.

—Si tan comprometido estas con tus palabras, ¿por qué no la dejas junto a ese árbol, ah? —Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias.

—Me es imposible. —Itachi suspiró—. Soy consciente de mi egoísmo, pero no puedo soportar el imaginar que alguien toque a mi señorita.

—Los Uchiha somos celosos de lo que es nuestro. —Sasuke exclamó como para poner en claro una verdad irrefutable—. Esa chica es nuestra.

—¿Lo es? —Itachi giró a ver a la joven que dormía en sus brazos, podía recordarla siendo pequeña, cuando se la sentaba en la rodilla, cuando su calidez podía envolverlo y hacerle creer que el mundo era mejor. Había sido por eso que había vuelto por ella, porque no podía soportar una vida dónde él no fuera su eje, una vida dónde ella le diera su ternura y su calidez a otra persona.

—Lo es. —Sasuke afirmó con vehemencia, quizás ella era un poco más de Itachi en esos instantes, de hecho lo era. Pero con el paso del tiempo también sería suya, también a él le sonreiría de esa manera amable, también para él sería esa paz y ese cariño, lo ansiaba, el amor que el mundo le había negado.

—Sasuke. —Itachi finalmente giró a ver a su hermano—. Cuando llegue el momento respetaremos su decisión, favorezca a uno de los dos o no. —Sasuke apretó los puños, así era Itachi, siempre buscando el bienestar de los demás antes que el propio.

—Lo intentare… —Porque él no era exactamente un alma buena y desinteresada como su hermano. Por toda respuesta el mayor soltó un suspiro. En los brazos de Itachi Hinata lucía sonrojada y frágil, Itachi la apretó aún más contra su pecho sin dejar de caminar al lado de su hermano. Había recuperado la familia que había añorado, tenía a su tonto hermano menor y a su preciada señorita, sólo el tiempo decidiría si aquella felicidad sería duradera. Y alzando los ojos al cielo sonrío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Con este capitulo cierro la trilogía de Itachi. La verdad esta imagen me dio muchas ideas para un fic largo, estaba ya en proceso efervescente mi mente cuando recordé que tenía un reto por cumplir, así que ni modo. Tendrás que esperar para nuevas aventuras Itachi.

Agradezco a:

**Karu-suna**

**Stefany BM**

**Adlgutie**

**Tokeijikakeno orenji**

**Bittersweet-Hyuchiha**

**Dark-Amy-chan**

**Vejibra Striker**

**Hinamel**

**Raf-lily**

**Maribelteka**

**Sucky**

**Marcia Andrea**

**Camelias17**

**Lord Kami**

**Gaby L**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**La Dama Azul de Konoha**

**Areli kinomoto**

He de admitir que la idea me vino al estar viendo Saiounkoku monogatari (Seiran, suspiro). Si algún día adapto esa idea a Naruto será con Itachi y Sasuke si señor (divaga). Un beso Ciao

_8 de junio del 2012 Viernes _


	31. Boda por coincidencia SasuSaku

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 31: Boda por coincidencia**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente para **marigexis **quien donó la imagen para el fic haciendo que, realmente, tuviera que machacar mi cerebro, esto es lo más que puedo ofrecer (cae rodando).

**31/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Salió del hospital más machacada de lo que había estado en semanas lo cual era bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que no había demasiado trabajo por hacer. La administración nunca había sido su fuerte, pero eso quizás tenía que ver con escuchar a su mentora quejarse y quejarse por el papeleo sin avanzar gran cosa al trabajo.

Aunque si tuviera que ponerle nombre a su cansancio sería diametralmente opuesto a lo que supuestamente sentía: Tristeza.

Y sabía que venía sintiéndose de esa forma desde hace ya bastante tiempo, era tonto, pero no podía simplemente desechar el sentimiento.

Con lentitud alzó la vista al escuchar la animada voz de Ino, no pudo evitar observarla mientras pasaba frente a ella con sus largos trancos de potranca segura, tras ella Shikamaru y Chouji la seguían con la fidelidad de perros subyugados. La observó reñirles y luego animarlos con la sonrisa franca y libre que había tenido desde que era niña y la envidió de una manera que fue demasiado dolorosa para su corazón.

Porque ella era Sakura Haruno, la chica sin clan, sin chicos a su lado, sin energía y sin amor.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado fatalista, no tenía un clan pero tenía una familia, de padres civiles, pero familia al fin y al cabo, su energía se la había llevado el viento, pero con algo de esfuerzo podría recuperarla, Naruto era su amigo y a pesar de los constantes golpes seguía a su lado, su amigo de verdad y en cuanto al amor…

Nuevamente giró la mirada hacía Ino que ya se alejaba calle abajo, su cabello dorado refulgía a la luz del sol, Shikamaru a su derecha hacía algún comentario vago acerca del cielo y luego le sonreía con esa sonrisa desganada y atractiva que tenía encantadas a las chicas de la academia, Chouji a su izquierda la escuchaba atentamente, como si lo que ella dijera fuera lo más importante en el mundo para él.

Sin poder evitarlo Sakura dio media vuelta y avanzó con paso firme a su casa sintiendo que los ojos le escocían, una estampa así con su propio equipo nunca sería posible, Naruto decía estar enamorado de ella, pero últimamente parecía que siempre que aparecía Hinata se olvidaba de lo que estaba diciendo para contemplarla de reojo, él nunca sería como Chouji, nunca la miraría como si ella fuera lo más importante en su vida, porque la meta de Naruto Uzumaki estaba más allá, tenía que ver con la paz en todas las aldeas, un propósito tan grande que sólo rivalizaba con su propia persona.

Sai era demasiado peculiar en sí mismo como para intentar creer que algún día ella sería el eje de su vida, se manejaba en una esfera que las demás personas no comprendían y la quería, de alguna retorcida forma en la cual la llamaba "fea" con una sonrisa, pero siempre sin darle demasiada importancia, siempre en un segundo lugar.

Y Sasuke… solo pensar en él le dolía en algún punto inexacto de su anatomía, su historia de amor (si es que existía una) había sido exclusivamente unilateral, romancear con que él en algún momento de su existencia la había querido de vuelta era alargar la verdad a límites insospechados. Quizás en algún momento, cuando eran niños, se había encariñado un poco con ella, pero eso era agua pasada y de cualquier manera no había sido amor, nunca amor.

Por eso se sentía idiota, completamente idiota de seguir amándolo con ese dolor del amor incomprendido y abnegado.

—"Intento matarte, él intento matarte". —Su voz interna se lo repetía intentando hacer que reaccionara, pero simplemente su corazón no la escuchaba y lo sabía, que la oscuridad de él no era algo que ella pudiera romper, no lo había logrado a los doce años, no lo había logrado durante la guerra. Era Naruto y solo Naruto quien lo había traído de vuelta, como había prometido hacía tantos años y (como siempre) ella solo había sido un objeto más de la decoración.

—Estoy en casa. —Anunció con voz monótona al abrir la puerta, pero su madre seguramente no estaba porque no hubo respuesta. Con lentitud se dirigió a su habitación, el edredón en un pálido rosado fue como una invitación para que se dejara caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos.

Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, pero no había sido como ningún sueño que hubiera podido tener, de cualquier manera los sueños rara vez se cumplían. Era esquivo, arrogante y tenía esa nota de oscuridad en la mirada que alejaba a todos alrededor, sólo Naruto se animaba a buscar su compañía y de cualquier manera no era como si el rubio saliera bien librado de esos encuentros.

Su equipo (el antiguo Taka) también había sido integrado a la aldea de Konoha, el tal Suigetsu parecía tener una habilidad especial para revolotear a su lado sin despertar su furia y Juugo (aquel grandote de cabello naranja) parecía traerle paz, internamente Sakura se sentía contenta de que Karin, aquella pelirroja, no intentara siquiera cruzar una palabra con él, aunque por lo que parecía Sasuke no la observaba con la irritación con la que observaba al resto.

Karin había sido una compañera de Sasuke y él la había usado para acabar con su objetivo sin tentarse en lo más mínimo el corazón, pero Karin (a diferencia de ella) había puesto un _hasta aquí _a sus sentimientos alejándose prudentemente de lo que la había lastimado, ¿no era acaso ella más inteligente que aquella chica de gafas?, ¿entonces por qué no podía simplemente dar la espalda a un amor tan hiriente y seguir un camino diferente?

Sin poderlo evitar hundió la nariz en la almohada cerrando fuerte los ojos, su cerebro lo comprendía, ¡era inteligente!, pero su corazón siempre había sido débil, cargando con la incomprensión de la niña con el cabello de color raro y la frente demasiado grande, la niña insegura que jugaba sola entre las hojas de las flores.

Sus dedos se crisparon contra el almohadón cuando unos fuertes toquidos cimbraron su puerta, por instinto alzó la cabeza y giró la mirada hacía las escaleras, su madre no estaba así que lo lógico en semejante caso era que ella abriera la puerta… ¿de verdad lo tenía que hacer?, los toquidos se intensificaron, ¿quién podría querer tumbar la puerta de su casa?, si era ese vendedor de patitos inflables lo iba a despachar de tal manera que no iba a querer volver.

—¡Voy! —Gritó parándose de un salto sin poner la más minima atención en el cabello un poco alborotado y la mirada turbia en sus ojos (es que cuando uno quería perderse en la tristeza simplemente los vendedores no lo dejaban)—. ¡Voy! —Volvió a gritar con irritación ante los golpes que no cesaban—. ¿Si? —Finalmente abrió la puerta de malas pulgas, pero al instante sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Bu-buenas tardes Sakura. —Hinata estaba parada ahí, las mejillas un poco arreboladas, como si hacer visitas a otra chica fuera la mar de vergonzoso, Kiba estaba a su lado tamborileando en el suelo con el pie y no había que ser un genio para saber quien había aporreado su puerta.

—Hola. —Por la sorpresa contestó el saludo un poco torpemente, pero luego se repuso—. Pasen. —Hizo espacio y ambos chicos entraron, Sakura no supo si también debía invitar a pasar a Akamaru (estaba ahí mirándola fijamente), finalmente rodó los ojos y le hizo una seña al perro que se metió a la estancia feliz, ojala y no tuviera pulgas porque si no su madre tendría uno de esos ataques que hacen leyenda.

—Uhm… —Hinata se sentó modosa con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, Kiba en cambio se sentó a su lado con las piernas abiertas de par en par y ligeramente inclinado hacía delante, casi como si estuviera a punto de atacar, eran un cuadro ciertamente curioso, por ser lo más adecuado ella se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

—¿Y bien? —Sonrío apenas intentando ser amable.

—Esto… —Hinata apretó las manos sobre sus rodillas, Kiba carraspeó un poco y le dio un aventón a su amiga en el hombro (pequeño y apenas visible) pero fue suficiente para que la joven Hyuuga recuperara el habla—. Neji-nii va a cumplir diecinueve años dentro de tres días.

—Felicidades. —Sakura parpadeó, ciertamente había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Neji, aunque a ser sincera no era uno de sus allegados precisamente.

—Nosotros… bueno, había pensado… Nii-san es tan serio y se pasa tanto tiempo entrenando… —Hinata volvió a apretar sus rodillas.

—Es buena idea, —Kiba la alentó con una voz suave, demasiado para lo que era usual en él—, solo díselo.

—E-estaba pensando en hacerle una fiesta, algo divertido… —Hinata se sonrojó, apenas un tinte rojizo bajo sus ojos, Sakura estaba segura que nunca había visto a una chica ponerse así por expresar una idea—. ¿U-una fiesta de disfraces? —Ya que lo había dicho parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier instante.

—Yo le he dicho que es una buena idea, —Kiba tomó la palabra al instante—, podríamos decirle a todos y hacerlo sorpresa para Neji, porque no creo que nos diga que sí tan contento, pero luego no podrá objetar.

—Parece una buena idea. —Hasta ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que esos dos estaban ahí solo para oír eso, para escuchar que ella (la siempre inteligente Sakura) aprobaba la moción, tal pensamiento le causo un poco de gracia—. ¡Es una buena idea Hinata! —Seguro ya se imaginaba los chillidos de emoción de Ino.

—¿De-de verdad? —La joven Hyuuga sonrió, una sonrisita tímida y a la vez emocionada.

—¡Ya la oíste!, —Kiba se puso de pie golpeando con fuerza en sus muslos y guiñando un ojo—, ¡ahora vamos a decirles a todos!

—¡Ha-hai! —Hinata se puso de pie al instante también—. Gracias Sakura.

—De nada.

—Mansión Hyuuga, nueve de la noche en tres días. —Kiba le guiñó un ojo castaño, habían quedado tan cerca al pararse que pudo oler a la perfección su aroma de bosque y la menta de su pasta de dientes.

—Entendido. —Por lo mismo retrocedió un paso, sin embargo Kiba no lo había notado, estaba inmerso en zarandear a Hinata y guiar a Akamaru fuera de la casa.

—¡Nos vemos Sakura! —Y así ambos desaparecieron de su casa en un segundo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar la puerta y recargarse en ella por un instante, ahora que caía esa era la primera vez que pasaba a sus compañeros a la sala, siempre había pensado que Hinata y Kiba (como todos los demás) verían en menos su simple casa de civiles, incluso Naruto tenía su propio apartamento que tenía escrito en cada pared que se trataba de la propiedad de un ninja, pero su casa (¡Dios santo!) incluso tenía girasoles de adorno encima de la nevera como el de cualquier civil normal.

Pero Kiba y Hinata no habían hecho ningún comentario, se habían sentado ahí y habían esperado su punto de vista para llevar a cabo algo que ambos deseaban, ellos la habían tomado en cuenta a pesar de que no pintaba nada en el asunto. No supo si sentirse feliz o terriblemente desanimada, ¿por qué sus propios compañeros de equipo no podían verla como lo hacían los demás?

Con desgano se asomó a la ventana, Kiba jalaba a Hinata de la mano, ella caminaba casi siendo arrastrada, pero lucía feliz. Una melancólica sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto había pasado de intentar tomarla de la mano, era comprensible, al final siempre terminaba con un nuevo chichón en la cabeza.

Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era tirarse en su cama (justo como sus planes iniciales lo habían marcado) pero en ese instante su madre llegó cargada con un montón de bolsas con compras y de una manera u otra terminó en el sillón comiendo nieve de chocolate y viendo una serie policiaca de hace algunos años con su madre echa un ovillo a su lado, bien, quizás su madre nunca comprendería eso de ser ninja, pero ¿quién decía que pasar un día civil al lado de ella no era divertido?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si Sakura tuviera que decir la verdad diría (sin temor a equivocarse) que no estaba precisamente pitando por ir a la fiesta de disfraces de Neji Hyuuga, para empezar ni siquiera eran los grandes amigos y además (es que se tenía que ser despistada) lo había olvidado por completo así que estaba ahí, a un par de horas de la fiesta, sin disfraz y un poco falta de sueño reparador, ¿y si simplemente no iba?, Ino la mataría, pero podía lidiar con eso…

—¡Sakura! —La voz de su madre le hizo soltar un suspiro.

—¿Si?

—¿Ya te estas arreglando?

—¿Para que?

—La fiesta.

—¿Cuál fiesta? —Sabía lo que vendría, una larga cátedra de su madre acerca de que debía salir más y que el hospital se estaba tragando su hermosa juventud (de cualquier manera nadie podía entender a un medic-nin por más que quisiera).

—Sabía que dirías eso, —su madre abrió la puerta de su cuarto con la propiedad de todas las madres cuando están dispuestas a sacar acomode lugar a su hijo de casa (Sakura ya conocía esa mirada)—, así que te he traído esto.

—¿Qué es eso? —Sakura observó el hermoso vestido blanco con perspicacia.

—Un vestido de novia. —Su madre habló como si cualquier cosa.

—Ya lo había notado. —La pregunta era, ¿por qué le llevaba su madre un…?, oh, si a veces pecaba de ingenua—. No tengo ganas de ir.

—Pero iras. —Su madre sentenció dejando el vestido sobre la cama con un guiño—. Ese chico Sai dijo que vendría por ti.

—¿Sai dijo eso? —Sin poder creerlo Sakura abrió grandes los ojos.

—A las ocho cincuenta, eso fue lo que dijo. —Su madre se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto, Sakura se quedo un par de segundos petrificada, pero luego empezó a reaccionar poco a poco, era halagador (no lo iba a negar) que por lo menos uno de sus compañeros se hubiera acordado de ella, aunque siendo Sai quizás había seguido el consejo de un libro, pero eso no importaba.

Se metió a bañar a toda prisa y se colocó el primoroso vestido blanco, entallado y sin hombros, se colocó una gargantilla y aretes que parecían tintinear en sus orejas, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco emocionada y también un poco niña.

Tampoco pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta cuando se colocó el velo y un pasador con rosas en el cabello suelto, era como arreglarse para su boda, aunque solo estaba jugando a divertirse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji Hyuuga. Cuando terminó dio una vuelta completa frente al espejo sonriendo, pero luego parpadeó y ladeó un poco la cabeza, no se veía despampanante, ni siquiera sensual, de hecho podía decirse que se veía tierna y no supo porqué asoció aquella palabra con Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata era tierna y sus amigos cuidaban de ella, Hinata era tierna y últimamente Naruto la miraba cada vez más, Hinata era tierna y todos sonreían al verla. Ella no, ella era Sakura Haruno quien se sabía cuidar sola y lloraba y rabiaba y golpeaba y dejaba escapar sus emociones sin recatos ni sonrojos, pero curiosamente ahora se sentía linda, vulnerable y tierna envuelta en un vestido que se usaba en el día más importante de la vida de una mujer… quizás había sido un error ponerse algo como eso para divertirse en una simple fiesta de disfraces.

—¡Sakura, Sai ya esta aquí! —El grito de su madre la obligó a dejar atrás cualquier titubeo y bajar al encuentro de su compañero de equipo, Sai estaba ahí, parado junto a la puerta, llevaba una sotana como la de un cura, se veía incluso más alto de lo que era y sus delicadas facciones hacían un contraste perfecto con lo negro de sus vestiduras.

—Buenas noches, fea. —Bueno, no se podía esperar mucho de Sai.

—Buenas noches, padre. —Pero Sakura le respondió la ironía de buen humor.

—Hoy te ves mas fea que de costumbre. —Sai expresó con una sonrisa alargando la mano para sujetar la suya, el primer impulso de Sakura fue golpearlo (ya veía al estupido cura volar por los aires y azotar en la pared de enfrente), pero luego recordó esa fea manía de hablar al revés que tenía su compañero y soltando un suspiro dejo que sujetara su muñeca.

Fueron de la mano todo el camino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y por un momento Sakura se permitió ser la chica que nunca se había autorizado ser a si misma, la que pudiera sujetar de la mano a sus compañeros de equipo, la que se sonrojaba y reía tímidamente, la Sakura que había dejado atrás hacía tantos años.

—¡Ey frentona! —El primer grito que la recibió fue el de Ino, como siempre su amiga era sensual, diosa egipcia, le quedaba como si anillo al dedo—. Te ves muy guapa. —La rubia le guiñó un ojo y luego le señaló a Shikamaru "soldado griego, por más que le dije que tenía que ser mi escolta egipcia, solo porque iba a llevar falda y nada en el pecho, ¿no es un egoísta?", Sakura la escuchó quejarse un rato más, sinceramente divertida de estar en semejante lugar y con aquellos amigos, ¿no había sido Sai encantador a su manera al obligarla a ir inconscientemente?

De pronto hubo un barullo que fue creciendo de intensidad, todo el mundo giró la mirada hacía la entrada y para Sakura fue como si la hubieran golpeado en la cara, Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrando en ese momento, el primero disfrazado de príncipe (y aquella capa roja estaba dibujando sonrisas en más de una persona), pero el segundo venía vestido de novio…

Sakura quiso morirse en ese mismo instante, en primera instancia jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Sasuke fuera, una fiesta como aquella era como para mandar al último Uchiha a lo más atrincherado de sus territorios y no salir hasta que el desastre hubiera pasado, ¿qué hacía ahí?, para colmo era el mismo estilo occidental que ella llevaba puesto, smoking negro, corbata oscura, camisa blanca ¿y acaso llevaba una rosa en la pajarerita?, sintió que se estremecía por completo y se ponía blanca.

Ahora todos pensarían que se había puesto ese vestido para combinar con Sasuke, todos susurrarían que la pobre Sakura, eterna enamorada del Uchiha, había caído tan bajo como vestirse de novia para tener la boda ficticia que nunca tendría en la realidad, sintió que sus orejas se ponían calientes de la vergüenza.

Rápidamente se ocultó tras la enorme sotana de Sai, se hubiera metido de buena gana debajo, pero intuía que ser descubierta bajo los faldones de Sai sería aún más papelón que combinar por equivocación con el disfraz de Sasuke (aunque dudaba que alguien le creyera si argumentaba que había sido coincidencia).

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? —Sai le preguntó con voz amable.

—No. —Ella simplemente se aferró más a su espalda.

—Naruto viene para acá. —Sai exclamó sin timbre de emoción en su voz, Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no preguntarle hacía donde se había dirigido Sasuke, no quería topárselo, de hecho ojala y se fuera ahora que Naruto no estaba a su lado como fiel guardián.

—¡Hola Sai!... ¿Sakura-chan? —Un poco confundido Naruto se inclinó de lado para ver a su amiga pescada a la espalda del chico.

—Hola Naruto. —Ella le contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Qué haces atrás de Sai?, —aunque al momento pareció olvidar la cuestión—, ¡te ves muy hermosa! —Hacía tanto que Naruto no le daba un halago como ese que no pudo evitar parpadear y girar a verlo con la boca entreabierta.

—Acuérdate que a las mujeres les tienes que decir las cosas al revés, —Sai lo aleccionó con aires de sabiduría—, tienes que decirle que se ve espantosa.

—No Sai, —Naruto frunció el ceño—, les hablas al revés sólo cuando se ven mal.

—¿Solo entonces? —El muchacho parecía perplejo—. Quizás deba pedirle una disculpa a Ino entonces… —Mientras el muchacho divagaba acerca del asunto el rubio volvió nuevamente la vista hacía su compañera de equipo.

—Que coincidencia Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme viene de novio, es más, trae una rosa en el ojal que hace juego con…

—Sí, sí. —Sakura lo calló de mala manera, Naruto sería la única persona despistada en esa fiesta que pensaría que aquello había sido una mera coincidencia.

—No he visto a Neji. —Como siempre Naruto no dio muestras de preocuparse demasiado por el mal humor de su compañera para con él—. Tampoco a… —Paseó la vista por el salón, pero no dijo nada más.

—Ahí viene Kiba. —Sai señaló sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo que Sakura siguiera aferrada a su espalda—. Y también Hinata. —Sakura giró a ver por curiosidad, Naruto en cambio giró tan rápido que incluso se escuchó el crujir de sus huesos. Kiba se había vestido de perro, cola y todo, se veía realmente gracioso, Hinata iba de bailarina de ballet, pero como era la organizadora corría de un lado a otro transportando cosas y el flequillo sudoroso se le había pegado a la frente, Shino, vestido de samurai, se había unido a Kiba en su deseo de ayudarla así que caminaban tras ella cargados de cosas.

Neji estaba sentado en un trono, le habían puesto una corona y una capa de armiño, lucía asombrado y un poco aturdido, pero por lo menos no parecía molesto, Naruto decidió acercarse para felicitarlo, Sakura prefirió esperar que no hubiera tanta gente observando.

—Sakura, me da la impresión de que te estas escondiendo. —Sai le habló con su franqueza de siempre.

—Que buena intuición. —La joven le contestó con sarcasmo sin dejar de aferrar la tela de su espalda.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es obvio?

—¿Es por Sasuke? —Vamos, si hasta Sai se había dado cuenta es porque era la mar de obvio—. ¿Crees que si ve lo fea que estas le de algo? —De verdad, había que tener paciencia para aguantar a Sai.

—Algo así. —Con lentitud soltó la espalda de su compañero soltando un suspiro, pero para su horror Sai echó a andar.

—Espera, voy a pedirle disculpas a Ino. —¡Esa cerda podía pasarla la mar de bien sin disculpas!, ¡ella necesitaba a su escudo humano, ahora!, adelantó una mano como para impedirle irse, pero una voz le hizo petrificarse en su sitio.

—Sakura. —Sólo dijo su nombre, pero fue suficiente para que el inminente deseo de volverse mantequilla pudiera con ella.

—Sasuke-kun… —Nunca había dejado de llamarlo de esa manera, a pesar de todo y por encima de todo, se sintió un poco tonta, un poco niña, un poco frágil. Sasuke estaba parado a su lado, con su traje de novio y su cabello negro un poco más corto de lo habitual en mechones que le caían por el rostro. Desde que había vuelto a la aldea rara vez hablaban, sería extraño si se les ocurría empezar en la fiesta de Neji Hyuuga.

—¿Vestido de novia? —Sintió la mirada oscura y penetrante de Sasuke clavarse en ella, sin poder evitarlo las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmín.

—Me lo dio mi madre. —Tuvo la sensación que era una excusa pobre aunque fuera verdad.

—Naruto me obligo. —No es que se lo hubiera preguntado, a él también le pareció que su excusa era pobre, después de todo no era como si alguien le pudiera obligar a hacer algo, a decir verdad había ido por voluntad propia, aunque a regañadientes. La miró de reojo, mucho más pequeña, rosa y femenina, con sus enormes ojos verdes y aquel sonrojo en las mejillas, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo linda que era Sakura, en un aspecto físico se podría llegar a creer que era frágil, ¡que gran mentira!, todos ellos lo sabían, que era completamente capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera sin más arma que un kunai, lo había hecho con Gaara y lo había hecho con él, dos monstruos que la superaban en fuerzas y de cualquier manera no había cedido, no cuando lo había decidido.

A Sakura no había que cuidarla, no era como esa chica Hyuuga que debía tener a su equipo, primo y resto del mundo encima de ella para mimarla y cuidarla, no era como Ino que sometía a los hombres a su alrededor con sus aires de mandona, tampoco como Tenten que jugaba al equipo unido con sus compañeros, no, Sakura era Sakura, la chica que había intentado matarlo cuando su camino se torció.

Adelante hubo un par de risas y ambos giraron la mirada a donde Lee vestido de mimo intentaba entretener a un poco cooperativo rey Neji.

—Se están divirtiendo. —Sakura no supo que más decir.

—Eso parece. —En el rostro de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa torcida—. Voy a felicitar a ese _tipo. _—Reconocía la ironía en su voz, Neji y él habían sido los genios de sus respectivas generaciones, pero Neji había seguido el camino honorable, por más que aquel camino lo hubiera dejado por debajo de él en cuanto a poder.

—Bi-bien. —Sakura se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, justo en ese instante Suigetsu llegó y le dio una palmada brutal en la espalda a Sasuke.

—¡Oii Sasuke!, ¿así que por eso te vestiste de novio?, ¿para casarte con esta lindura? —Por un momento todas las miradas parecieron girar hacía ellos, Sakura nuevamente sintió que la cara le ardía.

—Silencio Suigetsu, —pero como siempre Sasuke zanjó el asunto con un acomodo de su corbata—, esta es una boda por coincidencia. —Hubo risitas y luego cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Sakura vio su espalda alejarse con una sonrisa suave en los labios, quizás Sasuke nunca la hubiera amado y quizás nunca la amaría, quizás ella algún día lo olvidaría o quizás no, pero estaba bien, todo estaría bien si aún era capaz de levantar los hombros y seguir adelante, todo seguiría su curso y entonces el tiempo y solo el tiempo decidiría su destino.

—¡Oye Sasuke-kun!, —el llamado provocó que Sasuke parara de golpe y girara hacía ella con toda la fuerza de su belleza—, ¿podemos ir a felicitar a Neji juntos? —Porque quizás y sólo quizás seguía siendo la niña que buscaba su amor de cualquier manera.

—Como sea. —Y quizás y sólo quizás Sasuke ya no fuera el niño que pasaba de sus sentimientos. Y a lo lejos Sai sonrío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **A que no era lo que esperaban, bueno, hacer una boda de esa imagen era harto predecible así que pensé en otra solución que fuera más acorde con lo que yo siento acerca de estos personajes. La verdad Sakura es un personaje que me colma la paciencia por su obsesivo amor, pero quizás eso se deba a que yo nunca me he enamorado de esa forma (pero por lo que he visto prefiero pasar de ese sentimiento).

Agradezco a:

**Namikaze rock**

**Kage ni Hime**

**Sucky**

**Ro0w'z**

**Stefany BM**

**Annie Thompson**

**Hinamel**

**Jan-di chan**

**08 oxox angel xoxo 80**

**Gaby L**

**Flordezereso**

**Marigexis**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**Lu Hatake**

**Ania-coug**

**Nathita**

**Rose129**

Y a los anónimos también, muchas gracias por leer, un beso Ciao

_22 de julio del 2012 Domingo _


	32. El príncipe aburrido NejiHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 32: El príncipe aburrido**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**32/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji Hyuuga del reino Hyuuga estaba aburrido, infinitamente aburrido si era sincero consigo mismo. Había nacido hijo único en el reino de la Hoja, heredero inminente de la corona, estar solo tenía sus ventajas, por un lado no había contiendas hostiles para subir al trono, por el otro no había tenido hermanitos con los que divertirse al jalarles las mejillas o metiéndoles la zancadilla en broma, como consecuencia Neji Hyuuga había crecido como un chico solitario y poco dado al humor.

Como todo príncipe que se preciara de serlo tenía a su compañero de juegos, un sirviente que lo mismo servía para cargar su espada como para lustrarle las botas, era un sirviente que en su niñez había considerado su más leal amigo y que ahora, en su adolescencia, era más un mosquito molesto que un fiel sirviente.

—Lee. —Lo llamó con su calma habitual, a pesar del poder que le otorgaba su nacimiento nunca había tenido la arrogancia que caracterizaba a otros monarcas.

—¿Si Neji? —Su atolondrado y fiel sirviente llegó corriendo, Neji aún seguía sonrojándose de pena ajena ante su colorido traje verde pino, pero nada podía hacerse al respecto, cuando a Lee se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no era como si alguien lo pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¿No hay nada que hacer?, ¿gente que juzgar, lecciones que tomar, zorros por cazar?

—Nada. —Lee respondió con su clásica y energética sonrisa que tan poco combinaba con el humor habitual de su señor.

—Estoy tan aburrido que incluso soportaría a mi prima Tenten haciendo destrozos por aquí. —El príncipe se dejó caer sobre su diván cerrando los ojos con un mohín de rechazo.

—El señor Sasuke de las tierras del oeste…

—Soporto a todos menos a ese. —Neji se puso de pie con acto desenfadado—. Su hermano es agradable, pero él es odioso.

—Peca un poco de arrogante, es cierto. —Lee guiñó un ojo—. Pero es un excelente rival.

—Para comparar espadas prefiero al joven Gaara del desierto. —Neji meneó una mano en el aire y observó el cielo nublado—. Es más fuerte que Sasuke y mucho más amable.

—No llamaría amabilidad a intentar cercenarme una pierna. —Lee entrecerró un poco los ojos, pero luego volvió a sonreír porque no era hombre dado a guardar rencores—. Si estas tan aburrido podríamos practicar un rato.

—Tu habilidad con la espada es mediocre. —Neji acotó, no era arrogancia, solo estaba poniendo de manifiesto un hecho—. Y no tengo ganas de enzarzarnos a puño limpio, sabes que dentro de poco padre me presentara alguna princesa para que enlace mi nombre y no daré buen aspecto con un ojo morado.

—No luces muy animado. —Lee arqueó ambas cejas (unas amplias y oscuras cejas).

—Feliz tú que puedes contraer matrimonio con la primer granjera que se te cruce enfrente.

—Me halagas. —Lee sonrió divertido, sabía que su señor se ponía insoportable cuando el asunto trataba de faldas, era demasiado respetuoso para saber flirtear adecuadamente y buscaba en la mente femenina casi siempre más de lo que cualquier moza de reino estaba dispuesta a ofrecer.

—Lo único que puedo pedirle a mi esposa es que sepa cantar, tocar el piano o en el peor de los casos saber preparar el té.

—Extrañare preparar tu té. —Lee intentó aparentar serenidad aunque por dentro moría de risa.

—Para tu desgracia serás mi sirviente hasta que mueras, te pondré a cambiar los pañales de mi hijo cuando lo tenga. —Neji pasó las manos tras su espalda, tenía dieciocho años así que estaba llegando el momento de "sentar cabeza", a decir verdad la idea no le emocionaba en lo absoluto, a veces incluso envidiaba la suerte de Lee, su mayor preocupación era no ser capaz de darle la vuelta cien veces al castillo haciendo el pinillo.

—¿Por qué no vas a cazar? —Lee le palmeó la espalda, sabía que eso relajaba a su amigo—. Podemos ir hasta el lindero de la montaña, hace un buen día.

—Esta bien. —Se rindió con facilidad porque desde el principio la idea le había revoloteado en la cabeza.

—Iré por las escopetas. —Lee sonrió—. Y le diré a Kiba que prepare un par de perros.

—Akamaru va conmigo. —Neji estiró las piernas y después una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro—. Voy a ensillar a Dragón.

—Kiba puede ensillarlo. —Lee rodó los ojos, a veces su señor tenía manías de criado.

—Que ensille el tuyo. —La capa roja de su joven amo ondeó en el aire mientras se retiraba con paso firme. Dentro de poco perros, caballos, amo y sirviente estaban listos para partir, como siempre Kiba miró a cada animal y dio su visto bueno para que salieran.

Cabalgaron con buen clima, los perros corriendo adelante felices y los caballos parcialmente sueltos, las riendas flojas en manos de ambos jóvenes, cuando llegaron a la caída de la cascada decidieron separarse, a Neji le gustaba acechar a su presa en silencio y Lee casi siempre hacía del duelo algo personal en contra del animal así que no podían hacerlo juntos.

Akamaru empezó a rastrear en busca de una buena presa, era la mejor temporada para hacerse de un zorro, seguro su padre lo pondría de adorno en algún tapiz o quizás terminara adornando el cuello de su futura mujer.

De pronto Akamaru paró las orejas, era un perrote de caza blanco cual la nieve, Dragón también paró el hocico como si sintiera algo diferente en el aire, fue cosa de un par de segundos antes de que ambos echaran a correr en loca carrera, Neji se unió a su caballo como si fueran uno solo, inclinándose hacía delante hasta casi rozar su crin.

Akamaru se echó adelante enseñando los dientes, pero entonces algo que no esperaba sucedió, hubo un grito y era un grito humano. Por instinto Neji bajó de un salto del caballo y amenazó a Akamaru para que se echara hacía atrás, el perro obedeció, ya no parecía amenazador si no curioso.

—Atrás Akamaru. —El joven príncipe alzó la mirada buscando al causante del grito y entonces la vio, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, era una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro que con el sol parecía azul, ojos color plata iguales a los suyos, su única vestidura era una ropa interior de piel de zorro que dejaba casi al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo torneado, llevaba guanteletes y botines de la misma clase de piel.

—Señorita. —Al instante ella retrocedió asustada, sus orejas puntiagudas de zorro se inclinaron hacía abajo como los perros cuando van a ser golpeados, por cierto, ¿orejas de zorro?, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la hermosa joven también tenía una peluda cola de zorro que en esos instantes se le enroscaba en una pierna con temor, ¡jamás había visto un personaje de leyenda semejante!

Ella a su vez lo miró asustada como nunca en la vida, ¡era un príncipe!, ¡era el príncipe Neji!, no podía equivocarse, llevaba el largo cabello castaño atado en las puntas con una liga, vendas en la frente con el símbolo de la realeza, larga capa roja, pantalones blancos holgados y la sotana gris de manga larga que se abría a los lados pasando la cintura, ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!, estaba segura que si Naruto-kun estuviera ahí ya le hubiera chillado y saltado encima azotándolo con una de sus nueve colas, pero ella no tenía ni la fuerza ni el arrojo de su amigo y líder así que se enroscó sobre si misma sonrojada al máximo y rezando por poder correr apenas se le diera la oportunidad.

—Señorita. —Neji caminó hacía ella, la admiración podía leerse en sus ojos, así como la curiosidad, asustada ella retrocedió y chocó de lado con un árbol, viendo que se disponía a escapar Neji se inclinó un poco sobre ella sujetando una rama del árbol para así impedirle la huida—. Lamento si mi perro la ha asustado. —La hermosa criatura se encogió sobre si misma sonrojándose y luciendo acorralada, por instinto llevó un brazo a la altura de su pecho como para protegerse a si misma, su cola se enroscó en sus piernas temblando como si fuera un escudo—. ¿Puede entenderme?

—¡Yo no tengo ma-magia! —Ella contestó temblorosa—. Na-Naruto-kun e-es muy fuerte, e-el clan de los zorros del Remolino lo es, pe-pero yo no, yo no le serviría para nada. —Parecía aterrada, a Neji le pareció fascinante su voz, musical y dulce a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Soy el príncipe Neji, de la dinastía Hyuuga. —Se presentó intentando comportarse, pero lo cierto es que era difícil de lograr con semejante animalito del bosque a escasos centímetros.

—So-Soy Hinata… del clan de los zorros de luna. —Parecía a punto de llorar—. Así que debe saber que no tenemos fuerza, so-somos… —La chica apretó los dientes, no creía que fuera sensato decirle a un humano que era débil, los humanos siempre intentaban tomar lo que podían de la naturaleza.

—Mucho gusto. —Neji adelantó una mano desnuda, ella lo observó sin saber si debía contestar el saludo, al final pudo más su curiosidad y sus buenos modales, aunque fue obvio que aquello fue un error—. Vendrás conmigo al palacio. —Ahora que la había sujetado no parecía que fuera a soltarla, debió haberlo visto venir, los monarcas estaban acostumbrados a tener todo lo que querían.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—No lo sé Neji. —Lee que caminaba frente a la estancia de las visitas lucía ligeramente contrariado—. Por más que me lo digas a mi me parece que la has secuestrado.

—Sólo la invite unos días al palacio. —Neji miró por la escotilla, la joven estaba sentada sobre una cama, al parecer no muy segura de cual era la función de los almohadones.

—¿Y por eso la tienes encerrada adentro?

—No puedo dejar que todo el mundo la vea. —Neji colocó las manos en su cintura—. ¿Tú que crees que haría la gente si descubre una chica mitad zorro por ahí?

—La encerraría en una lujosa habitación de su palacio quizás…

—Muy gracioso.

—Esa chica debe estar en libertad. —Lee se cruzó de brazos—. Es hermosa, lo admito, pero no creo que pueda acoplarse nunca a…

—Sólo la he invitado, ¿contento?, la dejare ir en cuanto me lo pida.

—Te lo ha pedido desde que llego. —Lee rodó los ojos.

—En una semana. —Neji concedió levantando las palmas de las manos—. ¿Contento?

—Algo así. —Lee le sonrió de vuelta y le pasó una charola con comida—. Ya que es tú invitada/mascota/prisionera aliméntala tú. —Acto seguido le dio un golpecito en el pecho a su señor y se alejó escaleras arriba, el príncipe no se hizo mucho del rogar y abrió la puerta, su hermosa prisionera estaba ahí, al instante sus orejitas se levantaron en señal de alerta.

—Joven príncipe. —Se levantó al instante—. Déjeme ir, mi hermana estará buscándome y Naruto-kun…

—Cuéntame de nuevo de ese tal Naruto. —Neji se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo, ella tenía la misma postura frente a él, su blanco y plano vientre y sus piernas al descubierto eran mucho más de lo que podría imaginar ver de una mujer en toda su vida, incluso su esposa (cuando la tuviera) tendría siempre presente el recato frente a él.

—Naruto-kun es nuestro líder… —La joven se sonrojó y sus orejitas se bajaron—. Él es muy fuerte. —Su esponjosa cola había empezado a moverse en círculos auto acariciándose los muslos, aunque en realidad se debía al hecho de estar nerviosa, no quería hablar mucho de ellos con un humano.

—Te traje comida, ¿si comes queso? —Ella negó aunque su respingada naricita lo estaba olfateando con interés—. ¿Qué comen?

—Frutas, hierbas, Jiraiya-sama hace licor de calabaza… —Le estaba contestando sin prestarle demasiada atención, más interesada en observar las delicias que estaban en el plato, ¿sería cierto que la comida humana era deliciosa?, Naruto que solía robarles de vez en cuando decía que el ramen era lo mejor.

—¿Quieres probar? —Neji le acercó la bandeja, ella olfateó mordiéndose los labios, pero al final pudo más la curiosidad. Neji la vio comer con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿Te gusta?

—Creo… —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus orejitas se bajaron pegándose a su cabello, el príncipe empezaba a creer que no era del todo difícil leerla.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya había pasado una semana y no parecía que el príncipe fuera a dejarla irse, de hecho cada vez parecía más apegado a ella, Lee estaba seguro de que si la situación continuaba la joven prisionera terminaría desarrollando el síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Neji… —Lee tuvo que reprimir un suspiro fatalista—. Ella…

—Ya lo sé. —El príncipe miraba por la ventana de la torre, Hinata estaba sentada sobre un montón de paja junto al granero, Kiba le contaba algo gracioso y ambos reían, al final no había podido tenerla encerrada en su habitación porque le pareció que moriría de tristeza, ella era un ser libre que tenía que estar en contacto con la naturaleza y Kiba (que era quien cuidaba de los animales) parecía ser la persona ideal para ella.

—Deberías dejarla ir, —Lee miró por la ventana—, dentro de tres días tu padre organizara el baile en el que buscaras una esposa.

—No quiero pensar en eso. —El príncipe interrumpió a su vasallo y amigo con la frente ligeramente fruncida.

—Lo sé, pero entre más te encariñas con ella… en realidad sabes que no es para ti.

—Quisiera ser libre, —lentamente el joven aferró con su mano el barandal—, libre para unir mi vida con quien sea, libre para irme al bosque y correr.

—Pero no lo eres, —con tristeza Lee le golpeó cariñosamente un hombro—, eres el príncipe Hyuuga.

—Nunca antes me había pesado tanto serlo. —Sin agregar más el joven bajó la escalera, al no escuchar los pasos de Lee tras él supo que le daría aquel instante, a veces Lee era más su consciencia que su propia mente.

—Buenos días señor. —Un joven castaño bajó al instante la cabeza en una reverencia al ver a Neji.

—Buen día Kiba.

—Buenos días príncipe. —Hinata se puso de pie al instante, parecía feliz—. Kiba-kun me ha enseñado su caballo, es hermoso.

—Dragón suele ser caprichoso. —Neji se encogió de hombros—. Pero sabe lo que vale.

—¿Lo aprecia? —Hinata lo observó fijamente, cuando el príncipe veía a sus inferiores nunca lo hacía por encima del hombro, algo suave y amable se pintaba en sus ojos pálidos.

—Ha estado conmigo desde que era un niño. —Neji acarició la crin del alazán.

—Me retiro príncipe. —Atento Kiba se despidió prudentemente dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, no era difícil darse cuenta de que Neji realmente había desarrollado sentimientos por aquella mítica muchacha, lastima que aquello no pudiera darse.

—Kiba-kun es muy amable. —Viéndolo alejarse la joven entrelazó los dedos de sus manos—. Se parece a…

—¿Ah? —Neji preguntó divertido.

—A Naruto-kun, —la joven bajó las orejitas—, solo el color del cabello es diferente, Naruto-kun lo tiene rubio…

—Naruto-kun… —Neji apoyó la espalda contra el granero y cerró los ojos, esos días había escuchado mucho acerca de ese chico y no era demasiado apresurado el decir que se notaba una fuerte atracción de Hinata hacía él—. ¿Lo quieres? —No iba a alimentar falsas esperanzas porque por encima de todo era el dirigente de un reino, que sus subordinados y el pueblo estuvieran bien era una de sus máximas prioridades.

—Él… —La chica titubeó—. E-esta enamorado de alguien…

—¿La conoces? —Neji parpadeó ante la patente tristeza en ella, como si se estuviera dando por vencida desde antes.

—E-es una hermosa chica de cabello rosa…e-es una humana. —La joven enroscó de tal manera su cola esponjosa que dio la impresión de una almohada viviente.

—¿Y ella lo sabe? —Neji abrió grandes los ojos.

—N-no… —Hinata juntó las manos sobre su regazo—. Se supone que no debemos mostrarnos a los humanos, Naruto-kun solo la mira de lejos cuando va por agua al pozo…

—Pero si no pueden hablarse, ¿no es mejor para ti? —Sentía que estaba traicionando sus propios sentimientos, pero era consciente de que sus mundos eran diferentes, entre más la alejara de él sería mejor para los dos.

—Naruto-kun fue prometido a mí en matrimonio hace un par de meses… —Para Neji fue como si lo golpearan en el estomago—. Pe-pero aunque lo quiero no puedo ser feliz pensando…¡él siempre amara a esa chica! —Cristalinas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes plata, sin poderse contener Neji la abrazó acariciándole la cabeza.

—No pienses en eso, —había ocasiones en que era una bendición tener aquella voz sensual y poderosa—, él se dará cuenta de lo que eres y lo que vales y terminara amándote, tenlo por seguro.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Hinata seguía llorando en su pecho cuando notó con sorpresa que el corazón del príncipe se había desbocado pese a su semblante tranquilo.

—Porque yo lo hice… —Aturdida Hinata se separó de él, Neji quiso decirle que no tomara en cuenta su confesión, que no intentaría mantenerla por la fuerza, que solo quería decírselo pero que sabía que sus naturalezas eran opuestas y debían separarse, pero no pudo.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Entre la zarzas apareció un joven con el cabello tan rubio como un campo de trigo, los brazos fuertes y bronceados de quien ha pasado mucho tiempo haciendo trabajo bajo el sol, una cola esponjosa que se presentaba erguida como si estuviera a punto de atacar y las orejas de zorro puntiagudas y en alerta.

—Naruto-kun… —Sorprendida Hinata susurró llevando una mano a su boca.

—¿Lo ves? —Aunque algo dentro de él pareció morir Neji se esforzó en sonreír—. Él ha venido por ti.

—Pri-príncipe…

—Ve con él. —Por última vez sujetó su mano y la acompañó un par de pasos antes de dejarla libre, Naruto parecía sorprendido (había dado por hecho que tendría que pelear para recuperar a su prometida).

—Gra-gracias… —Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de gratitud.

—Gracias a ti, —Neji hizo una reverencia llevando una mano a su corazón, sus labios dibujaron una tenue sonrisa—, por hacerme sentir esto. Nunca lo olvidare.

—Hinata-chan… —A un par de metros Naruto había bajado la cola y parecía nervioso así que Hinata echó a correr hacía él, Neji los vio abrazarse, girar hacía él con una pequeña reverencia y luego echar a andar hacía el bosque.

—Adiós. —Pero como era un monarca simplemente dio la vuelta con un quiebre de su capa, a hombres como ellos les estaba negada la satisfacción de llorar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Podrías por lo menos hacer como que estas divirtiéndote. —Lee le susurró por lo bajo a Neji—. Es tu baile de compromiso, no un funeral.

—Mis sentimientos y engaños no dan para tanto. —Neji estaba sentado en el trono, la barbilla recargada en su mano y los ojos buscando por el salón algo que sabía de antemano no estaría ahí.

—Esa chica de la arena es hermosa.

—Sabaku No me ha dicho que es muy temperamental.

—Le hayas defectos a todo. —Lee resopló. —. Tú padre…

—Sé lo que mi padre y todo el reino espera. —Neji se puso de pie, prudentemente Lee se quedo atrás con la cabeza agachada en una reverencia, ¿Cómo esperaban que encontrara una esposa en un baile?, ¿a quien le había parecido que aquella idea era brillante?, podía ver hermosos rostros engalanados con las más finas joyas, pero no había ni un par de ojos que le trasmitieran algo real, algo tangible a lo que aferrarse.

Si el amor era una ilusión él ya lo había sufrido y lo había dejado ir.

Pasó a través de reverencias y cuchicheos, por encima de voces animadas y sonrisitas que intentaban ser sensuales. Sintió un peso enorme en su corazón y avanzó lentamente a su balcón, quería ver la luna y recordar los ojos de aquella criatura que le había robado el aliento, sólo así tendría fuerzas para enfrentarse a su destino.

—¿Príncipe? —Pensó que estaba soñando cuando la vio ahí, envuelta por la frescura de la noche, las orejitas agachadas en su tono avergonzado habitual.

—¿Hinata? —Brincó el balcón y corrió hacía ella por miedo de que fuera un espejismo que se difuminara si dejaba de verlo, quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, ¿dónde estaba Naruto?, ¿por qué había vuelto?, pero al pararse frente a ella solo pudo atinar a abrir la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

—Príncipe… —Ella apretó las manos sobre su pecho—. Yo-yo…

—No importa. —Y supo lo que tenía que hacer sin necesidad de palabras, apretó su cuerpo calido contra el suyo cerrando los ojos, dejando perder su nariz en las finas hebras oscuras que ella ostentaba como cabellera, por un momento ella pareció sobrecogida, pero luego sus pequeñas manos subieron y se posaron en su espalda al tiempo que un suave suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

Quizás ella no fuera la dama de alcurnia que estaba esperando, ella no usaba vestidos y probablemente no sabía nada de etiqueta, el reino entero podría horrorizarse o asombrarse si se les daba la gana, porque por su parte tenía la firme determinación de no dejarla irse, no cuando había sido su propio pie quien la había regresado a él.

—Te quiero. —Y la esponjosa cola de la joven se enredó contra su propia pierna, no estaba muy seguro, pero quizás aquello en el idioma de los zorros significaba "yo también".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Estoy enferma y encima este capitulo se me borró cuando ya lo iba a acabar así que no sé si plasme lo que quería (suelo ponerme irritable cuando se me borra lo que había escrito). En fin, agradezco a:

**Namikaze rock**

**dxAngel **¿podrías enviarme de nuevo el link? No me aparece

**Inmylife**

**Pri-uchiha**

**Ro0w'z**

**Lukenoa31**

**LastWizard**

**Sucky**

**Samus Ameskua**

**Kage ni Hime**

**Marigexis**

**Stefany BM**

**Zeldi-chan de Hyuuga**

**Floritachiuchiha**

**Lu Hatake**

**Gaby L**

**Rociio Uzumaki**

**Bella Uchiha Cullen**

**Rukia CC**

Muchas gracias por leer.


	33. Acuerdo SuiKarin

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 33: Acuerdo **

**Por Okashira Janet**

Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a **sheisxxx **quien donó la imagen para el reto, esta vez algo diferente… creo.

**33/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ella me desea, puedo sentirlo, mi antena receptora lo capta, son esos ojos rojizos que me taladran como cuchillas desde el otro lado de la mesa, ¿qué como lo sé?, elemental mi querido Juugo.

_Química sexual_

Vamos, ¿por qué esa cara?, que tú no hayas sentido nunca las mieles del placer… ya, entiendo, ¿qué dónde quedo Sasuke?, seguro subiéndole la falda a esa hermosa chica de cabello rosa… ¿Qué?, esta bien, sigue haciéndote el digno, te digo que yo los vi aquella noche, jadeos y "Sasuke-kun" y "más, más" y "joder, joder" y no, no estaba demasiado tomado, ¡claro que no los confundí!, deberías hacerte de una vez por todas a la idea de que tu líder no es casto ni honorable, ¡adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, eso es lo que es!

Bueno, por mi parte lo acepto, todos los hombres somos así, no me avergüenzo de ello, tú eres (por supuesto) una aberración de la naturaleza (y te hacen compañía ese Aburame y el estirado del Hyuuga), ¿Qué si entonces Naruto también es una excepción?, bueno… no estoy seguro… es decir, tiene a la chica más buena de la aldea (con tu perdón querida zanahoria) pero se conforma con agarrarla de la mano y darle castos besitos, ¿será que es estupido?, o quizás es que esa chica es muy remilgada, por eso no me gustan las vírgenes.

Pero hablando claro no consideraría a Naruto una excepción, el es otra categoría, es un idiota enamorado. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?, ¿no lo habías entendido ya?, ¡claro que Sasuke no ama a la rosita!, sensación, fricción y placer mi querido grandote. ¿Qué si entonces yo tampoco amo a Karin?, estas muy lento hoy…

Mírala, mírala, ¿no se ve sexy?, esa melena rojiza que emula una salvaje jungla y aunque hace frío se ha puesto ese corto (cortísimo, diminuto) short de mezclilla morado (¡que puta!) y sus piernas, ¿dime Juugo, no son esculturales sus piernas?, enfundadas en esas calcetas de rayas, una rosa, una morada, una rosa… y de verdad no sabes como quiero bajárselas con los dientes.

¿Qué?, ¿por qué te enojas?, ¡expande tu mente Juugo!, te estoy demostrando la oscuridad de la mente masculina en su más pura esencia, no cualquiera lo haría (no señor), pero yo soy tu amigo, yo pondré en palabras mis sucios pensamientos para que tu mente infantil pueda sopesarlos, digerirlos, saborearlos… ¡no te vayas!, esta es una fiesta, joder, nos ha invitado ese reventado de Kiba, míralo, allá esta… ¿no es esa la boca de la rubia?, (ya sabes, esa de la tienda de flores)… maldito perro suertudo.

¡Ah sí, Karin, Karin!, como te decía, es como un llamado continuo a la perversión, ese suéter un poco holgado con lunares negros, ¡quiere parecer inocente la muy pilla!, por eso se esconde tras esa bufanda de tres metros con corazoncitos, pero no le va a funcionar Juugo, ¡yo sé lo que es y lo que pretende!

Mírala como se mueve, camina de un lado a otro, quiere que le vean las piernas, seguro se esta retando con la rosita, pero la rosita debe estar muy ocupada tocando la flauta de Sasuke… ¿qué cual flauta?, de verdad Juugo, ¿cuántos años dijiste que tienes?. ¡Mira!, ahí va esa chica buena de Naruto… ¿por qué te sonrojas?, ¡no me digas!, ¿te gusta?, bueno, tiene esos melones al frente que… ¡Outch!, que poco sentido del humor y a todo esto, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora?, bien sí, hazte el digno.

Oh, ¡se esta moviendo Juugo!, no, la chica buena de Naruto no, Karin. De verdad Juugo, ¿tanto así te gusta?, esta bien, esta bien, dejémoslo pasar, hoy se trata de mí y mi apetito sexual insatisfecho. Creo que va al baño, ¿Qué harán las chicas en el baño Juugo?, van a cada momento y casi siempre en grupo, ¿solo se polvearan la nariz?, ¿qué piensas?... ¡ay por Dios!, ¿por qué eres tan poco creativo?, para decir que van a cagar bien podría decirlo yo mismo… ya sé, ya sé que no lo dijiste de esa manera… ¡oh, mejor cállate!

Mira ahí viene ese chico raro que sonríe todo el tiempo, salúdalo Juugo, hay que respetar las normas y las cláusulas de la aldea que te ha dado el apoyo político, si vuelvo a la Niebla me decapitan. Seee, es triste.

Ya se fue, vaya tipo raro. ¿Qué?, bueno, yo también lo soy, ¿y que?, ¡La zanahoria ya esta de regreso!, sabes Juugo, se me antoja un ataque frontal, ya sabes, "¿Cómo estas?, te ves bien, ¿quieres echarte un rapidito conmigo?", las patadas del amor (escúchame bien) deben soportarse en nombre de la desbordante lujuria, ¡y yo la deseo tanto!, vamos Juugo, no te burles, de verdad me calienta la sangre.

Mira ya llego Naruto, te apuesto veinte yenes a que solo mira a su chica con esa cara de idiota enamorado, ¿qué?, ¿por qué no aceptas?, oh ya, apuesta segura, de verdad no tienes sentido del riesgo Juugo, la próxima vez que vaya a espiar a las aguas termales… Oh vaya, la ha besado. Eso fue inesperado. ¿Cómo te sientes?, podemos hablar de tu corazón quebrado si lo necesitas… ¡Outch!, dale Juugo, calma y serenidad, ¿Qué es eso de golpear a tus compañeros bastardo? Y no me salgas con que me vuelvo agua y no me duele, ¿sabes lo que es reacomodar tus moléculas?, ¡claro que no!, el señor _yo no me vuelvo hidrogeno y oxigeno _debe ver esto muy fácil, ¿de casualidad has oído hablar de los enlaces que forma el agua?, bien, clase de química no, ya entendí.

¿Y ahora de que te ríes?, ¿qué tiene mi suéter?, es azul, el color del agua ya sabes… ¿Qué tiene de malo la estrella amarilla en el hombro?, de verdad Juugo, no sabes un pelo de moda. Bueno, basta de charla contigo, los hombres deben separarse de sus compañeros cuando el momento de la cacería ha llegado. No te pongas triste, tampoco te vayas a transformar, mira, si quieres te presento a alguien… tampoco pidas milagros, a la chica de Naruto no… nos mataría a los dos…

Bien, es la hora, huéleme el aliento… ¿Cómo que para qué Juugo?, ¿crees que la lengua solo sirve para saborear la comida?, bueno, dejaremos la charla educativa-sexual-interactiva para otro día, hoy soy yo y la presa. Deséame suerte grandote.

Me pregunto como debo llegar, la Zanahoria es tan irritante a veces (cuerpos de tentación aparte), esta ahí enredando la bufanda en uno de sus pecaminosos dedos, me pregunto si lo hace a propósito, de cualquier manera Sasuke no esta aquí para verla, de hecho no creo que vea a nadie, no si el cabello de su dueña no es rosa.

Estoy pasando tras este chico perro que se esta dando la buena vida, creo que ya se ha llegado a esa etapa de desinhibición alcohólica, eso me trae buenos recuerdos…

Ah, ¡hola zanahoria!... ¿Qué, que dije?, oh por favor, te he llamado zanahoria desde siempre, cierto que desde siempre te has enojado pero, ¿no forma parte ya de nuestra elaborada rutina del amor?... ¿Cómo que cual amor?, tu me amas, yo te amo, ¿cuál es el problema?, ¡no miento!, todos los días sueño contigo (sexo), pienso en ti (sexo), cierro los ojos para verte en mi pensamiento (sexo).

¡Espera no te vayas!, ¿amaneciste del lado equivocado de la cama o qué?, ¿a quien estas buscando?, si es a Sasuke déjame decirte que esta muy ocupado… ¿Qué?, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todo mundo lo sabe, esta en su luna de miel con esa… ¿pelo de chicle?, Karin por favor, no deberías expresarte así de tu rival de amores, además si Sasuke te cambia por una pelo de chicle, ¿no es eso peor?, por lo menos puedes mentir y decir que perdiste ante una diosa de ojos verdes y suave cabello rosa, ¿no suena eso menos patético?

¡No!, no te estoy llamando patética, ¿por qué me pateas?, nunca hemos podido mantener una conversación medianamente civilizada, nunca. Además solo te estaba dando un consejo, ya sabes, me preocupo por ti y esas cosas. Vamos, vamos no llores, dame el brazo… Ok, ok, no estabas llorando ya entendí, no sabía que podías usar esa bufanda como correa para ahorcar a tus victimas, Karin eres una chica peligrosa.

Vamos por una bebida, ¿quieres?, antes he estado con Juugo pero se encuentra muy triste porque esta enamorado de la chica de Naruto y ya sabes, mal de amores. Sí, es en serio, me confeso que esta brutalmente enamorado de esa chica, ¿qué le vera? (melones fuera) es demasiado tímida, además apuesto diez contra uno a que es virgen. ¿Cómo qué que tiene que ver?, ¡las vírgenes son de lo peor!, hay que tratarlos con tacto, se ponen a llorar por todo, no les puedes hacer ninguna bromita porque estallan, son tan pudorosas.

¿Qué prefieres bebida roja o azul?... pues no, no sé que será, pero todos lo están tomando, no te preocupes si te pones en un estado indecente te llevare a tu casa. ¿Qué no confías en mí?, ¡¿quien te salvo de ese pulpo?!, zanahoria malagradecida e ingrata… Ves, ¿qué te costaba tomar?, esta bueno aunque creo que causa un efecto un poco inmediato, quizás es por mi composición líquida pero me esta empezando a bailar el cerebro, ¿puedo sujetarme a ti para no caerme?... ¿Cómo va a ser un truco?, necesito un apoyo que no se mueva, eso es todo, vamos, me la debes, por aguantarte tanto tiempo como compañera de equipo.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué culpa tengo que seas más baja de estatura que yo?, obviamente que al rodearte con los brazos me quedan las manos _medio abajo. _¡No!, no estoy disfrutando tocarte el trasero, la verdad me repugnas, ¿Quién querría tocar un trasero tan pequeño, tan escaso, tan duro… tan trabajado…tan… Ok, me perdí, ¿solo por eso me levantas la mano y me impides seguir…?, bueno, ni que estuviera tan bueno tu trasero.

¡Claro que el mío esta mejor!, traseros de la Niebla, los mejores traseros ninja, ¿no me crees?, puedes probar, adelante, vamos. ¡Ja!, te has sonrojado, claro que lo has hecho y bien, ¿pasa las condiciones de la prueba?, no me mientas, mira podemos estar más cerca, juntamos nuestros cuerpos así, sí muy bien, me pasas la bufanda por los hombros, te ves muy linda sonrojada, combina con tu cabello.

Ya estamos tan cerca como el chico perro y la Barbie de la florería, ¿quieres hacer lo que hacen ellos?... ¿Cómo qué no?, prometo no meterle dientes a la ecuación, ¡de verdad!, soy bueno besando, puedo darte una demostración. ¿Qué haces traviesa?, esa pierna tuya se esta colando en medio de las mías, no es bueno tentar a un hombre Zanahoria.

Mira, olvidémonos de Sasuke ahora, también releguemos a un segundo plano los problemas amorosos de Juugo, el caso es que me deseas y yo te deseo así que, ¿para que postergar lo inevitable?. No, no creo que hablo mucho, solo lo estrictamente necesario, ya sabes para llegar a un fin se necesitan varios propósitos.

¿Y ahora qué?, mira no te voy a rogar para siempre (bueno quizás lo haga, pero que no se entere), me gusta ese sonrojo, ya te dije, pero… Ay no, ¿de verdad?, ¿nunca?... ¡Pero si no te pareces ni una mierda a la chica de Naruto!, digo, ella se ve a leguas pero tú… es decir, no te ofendas, pero yo creí que tendrías experiencia… Espera, espera, no, lo que dije antes de las vírgenes era broma, ¿a quien no le gusta ser el primero?, estaba jugando. Es más, tengo doctorado en primer beso, ya sabes, el beso sangriento que deja huella… Era broma… De verdad, era broma… ¡Broma!, joder con estas mujeres, mira ya te sujete ambos brazos y no puedes escapar y todos están demasiado borrachos para ayudarte así que flojita y cooperando.

Esto no era ni por asomo lo que planeaba que pasaría hoy, pero ni que hacerle, todo se trata de ladear la cara, tu para un lado y yo para el otro, si no chocan las narices, es en serio, ¿nunca has visto las películas románticas?, no, yo no veo eso… Kabuto lo veía y bueno como yo estaba ahí sin hacer nada… ¡Solo ladea la cara, maldición!, bien, ahora nos acercamos, primero se tocan los labios, así, despacio, suave, (¿suave?, de donde me vienen estas palabras, ¡si sigo así tendré la mirada de Naruto antes de que me de cuenta!). Ahora abres tu boca y… Dios, las instrucciones han muerto en mi garganta, esto señores es un beso de verdad, por lo menos unas cien mariposas se ahogan en el ácido gástrico de mi estomago bailando mambo.

La sujetó del trasero y la pego contra mi pelvis y la muy malvada suelta un gemido de sorpresa, ¿Cómo diablos puede existir una virgen tan sexy?, no debería ser permitido. De todas maneras no importa, dentro de poco solo será sexy. La empiezo a pegar contra la pared, a un lado de nosotros hay un espejo, abro los ojos y sin ser consciente observo mi propia mirada, mis ojos violetas brillan… brillan demasiado…

Mirada de Naruto modo encendido.

Alguien máteme.

Bueno, mientras ella no sé de cuenta… es decir, yo no soy como el idiota de Naruto que no toca a su chica aunque sea la más buena de Konoha, yo… las mariposas aún no mueren, el ácido gástrico me esta fallando. ¡Taquicardia!, ¡taquicardia inminente!, mis mejillas se están poniendo rojas, no puede ser, yo solo quería un acuerdo civilizado de adultos con _favores _de por medio pero…

Oh Zanahoria, parece que a fin de cuentas te quiero (poquito no te hagas ilusiones), tendremos que modificar un poco el acuerdo, podríamos ser no sé… ¿novios?, (que cursi suena eso, voy a vomitar). Sígueme besando por ahora, lo haces bien, luego le pondremos nombre al sentimiento.

Sonríes maldita, las mujeres son astutas, tú ya habías visto el modo Naruto en mis ojos antes de que yo mismo lo notara. ¡Manipuladora, bruja manipuladora! Y por encima de todo cruel. Esto merece una de mis especialidades más desarrolladas.

5,4,3,2,1… Y le metemos los dientes a la ecuación.

—¡Outch! —Y creo que el brillo de esos ojos rojizos me dicen que no fue una de mis ideas más inteligentes, ¿servirá poner sonrisita de arrepentimiento?, no lo parece. Creo que ahora entiendo porque Naruto se porta así, las vírgenes, escúchame muy bien Juugo, son peligrosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Esto estuvo raro, pero aunque no es mi estilo me divertí escribiéndolo, este fic, después de todo, es un reto.

Agradezco a:

**Ania-coug**

**Ro0w'z**

**Stefany BM**

**Adlgutie**

**Hinatalove14**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Gaby L**

**Bella Uchiha Cullen**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**Annie Thompson**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Ya saben, si quieren ver las imágenes del fic agréguenme a face, búsquenme como Okashira Janet. Tengo una idea para el próximo capitulo, algo con Naruto, Hinata y Nenma, pero no he encontrado una imagen acorde, si alguien ve una por ahí se lo agradecería mucho.

Un beso a todos. Ciao

_8 de Septiembre del 2012 Sábado. _


	34. Camarada ShinoHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 34: Camarada**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**34/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shino se colocó lentamente el calzado ninja y subió hasta arriba el cierre de su chamarra, el espejo le regresó la imagen de un chico de doce años, bastante alto y bien formado para su edad, las piernas gruesas y el cabello alborotado.

Por mera costumbre sujetó sus gafas oscuras y las reacomodó sobre el puente de su nariz, el protector ninja se le enroscaba en la frente dando la impresión de que su cabello salía suspendido hacía arriba en una jungla de hebras oscuras y revoltosas, a ser sincero no le agradaba demasiado su cabello, pero su clan nunca se había caracterizado por prestarle atención a los asuntos estéticos.

De haber sido otra clase de chico hubiera suspirado, pero no lo hizo, hacía alrededor de seis meses que había sido puesto en el equipo ocho con Kiba y Hinata como camaradas, al principio había estado relativamente nervioso, jamás dejaría que se le notara, pero en su clan era bien sabido que no eran sociales precisamente.

En la academia pasaba prácticamente desapercibido, sus notas eran buenas, pero al estar en el mismo salón que Sasuke Uchiha no había quien le prestara atención a sus logros, además ser taciturno era algo que lo caracterizaba como miembro de los Aburame.

Por eso cuando anunciaron su equipo no pudo evitar girar a ver de reojo a sus compañeros, tener a Kiba a su lado era toda una odisea, estaba seguro de que no pegaban ni con chicle, eran tan contrarios que podrían ser la analogía perfecta de blanco y negro, Kiba estaba lleno de vida, gritaba, mascullaba y rugía, el castaño era naturaleza en la máxima expresión de la palabra. Por fortuna Hinata parecía más acorde a él, de hecho la había notado en las clases por ser la única que no se abalanzaba contra Uchiha Sasuke, parecía tranquila, lo único desgraciado de todo aquello es que venía del clan Hyuuga, el clan de elite de la aldea, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a mandar y a ver a los demás por encima del hombro, a pesar de que no le había dado esa impresión en la academia.

El día que se presentaron como equipo fue providencial, Kiba le había sonreído como si se conocieran de toda vida y hubieran compartido travesuras escolares, a pesar de que aquello nunca había pasado.

—El es Akamaru, pelea conmigo. —Había presentado a su perro como si fuera un ser humano más, al instante Shino sintió respeto por alguien que trataba a los animales como compañeros y no como armas, era el mismo sentimiento que lo embargaba por sus insectos.

—¿Pu-puedo tocarlo? —Ambos se sorprendieron ante el tartamudeo de la heredera Hyuuga, ninguno de los tres lo sabía pero ese instante sería el que pactaría su inquebrantable amistad.

—¡Claro! —Recordaba la sonrisa de Kiba, grande y brillante—. Akamaru dice que le caes bien.

Y así sin más el equipo ocho había quedado conformado, _tú confías en mí y yo confió en ti _nadie lo había dicho a ser sinceros, pero era de esas frases que se dan por escritas sin que haya tinta de por medio.

Luego de tratarlo un poco se había dado cuenta de que manipular a Kiba no era tan difícil, todo en torno al Inuzuka rodaba entre ser más fuerte, pasarla bien y juguetear con su perro, era como un niño (de hecho era un niño), Hinata… bueno, no estaba muy seguro, a veces Hinata era una niña, como cuando jugueteaba con sus dedos o cuando hablaba tan suavemente que casi no la alcanzaban a oír, Hinata era una niña cuando se sonrojaba por todo y cuando enredaba sus manos el borde de su chaqueta, pero a veces dejaba de serlo, como cuando alguien de su clan cuchicheaba cosas desagradables acerca de su persona y ella miraba al frente con los ojos vacíos, en esos momentos no parecía que fuera una niña, no lo era en realidad.

Él a veces era un niño, como cuando se enfurruñaba porque Kiba no le prestaba la debida atención cuando hablaba (¡o peor aún, cuando lo interrumpía!), sabía que se comportaba infantil cuando Kiba se tragaba de un bocado el desayuno que Hinata les hacía, porque sabía que no podía explicar de un modo desinteresado el hecho de que era la primera vez que una persona se preocupaba de esa manera por él.

Sobre todas las cosas sabía que era un niño cuando quería que esas dos personas, Hinata y Kiba, sólo lo vieran a él y solo existieran para él, era egoísta, ¿cómo no serlo?, los miembros del clan Aburame no tenían amigos, para ellos sólo existían los compañeros, se daba todo por los compañeros a pesar de nunca recibir lo mismo a cambio.

No quería forzar las cosas con su equipo, por eso siempre se refería a ellos como sus _camaradas, _ser un camarada era mucho más que un compañero y bastante menos que un amigo, de cualquier modo anteriormente apenas había tenido compañeros así que camarada estaba bien, por lo menos para él era agradable.

—Voy saliendo. —Anunció con su voz grave aún a sabiendas de que nadie le contestaría la despedida, así eran en su clan después de todo. Una mariposilla revoloteó alrededor de su rostro y automáticamente detuvo el paso para observarla, las mariposas eran demasiado coloridas y frágiles como para que les fueran de utilidad en batalla, por eso a pesar de manejar insectos no era común que se viera rodeado de alguna de ellas.

—Hola. —Le habló suavemente como a veces le hablaba a los insectos (cuando nadie estaba cerca y no había peligro de que alguien lo escuchara), la mariposilla le rozó la mejilla antes de perderse en el cielo con su rápido aleteo de colores engarzados. Shino la miró alejarse con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina, ver la naturaleza en su estado libre le traía mucha paz, como si su mente y cuerpo entraran en un equilibrio.

Hacía tiempo su padre le había dicho que era un muchacho muy sensible, quizás lo era, pero dejar que otros lo notaran era otro asunto. Relacionarse, socializar… esas cosas no iban con él. Cada vez que lo pensaba se hacía más a la idea de que cada equipo de Konoha tenía un prototipo de persona seria, indiferente y antisocial, en el equipo 7 estaba Sasuke, en el diez Shikamaru y no había que olvidar a Neji del equipo de Gai, por lo tanto en su equipo el papel recaía sobre él.

—"Ya estas de nuevo con tus platicas raras". —Sabía que Kiba diría algo como eso si le compartía sus pensamientos, así que mejor se los guardaría para sí.

Al llegar a la salida de los terrenos Aburame torció la cabeza tronándose el cuello, era sábado por la mañana así que supuestamente tenían entrenamiento sin Kurenai, pero en realidad no se hacía muchas ilusiones, la mayoría de los clanes de Konoha se reunían el viernes por la noche para tratar asuntos internos y era por todos sabido que a veces el clan Inuzuka terminaba en parranda, ciertamente que con doce años no se le permitía a Kiba beber alcohol, pero de cualquier manera era poco probable que se levantara a las siete de la mañana cuando se había ido a dormir a las cuatro.

Hinata, que la mayoría de las veces solía ser de lo más puntual, regularmente llegaba más tarde los sábados y casi siempre de un humor más sombrío que el habitual, de cualquier manera Shino no era de hacer preguntas cuando la otra persona no hablaba por voluntad propia y Kiba casi siempre venía más dormido que despierto para notar algo.

Como se lo había imaginado al llegar al campo de entrenamiento notó que aún no llegaba ninguno de sus compañeros. Soltando un suspiro se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas y las manos como apoyo tras su espalda, no era un buen día para entrenar a ser sincero, soplaba demasiado aire y había nubes grises amenazando tormenta, pero como shinobis que eran debían enfrentar cualquier situación, incluso cuando las condiciones ambientales les jugaran en contra.

¿Dónde estaría Kiba?, seguramente aún en piyama y babeando el futon al por mayor, de seguro que la alarma había sonado y la había apagado de un manotazo (solía poner esa excusa cada que llegaba tarde, aunque era más una confesión que una disculpa).

Nuevamente el jovencito giró a ver el cielo cada vez más gris, quizás sus compañeros no acudirían, era un día poco favorable y estaban desvelados, aunque dejarlo ahí en la soledad esperando por ellos no era de buen gusto, él también asistía a las reuniones de su clan y siempre estaba puntual al día siguiente.

—Quizás no vengan. —No supo si se lo había dicho a sí mismo o a sus insectos que habían empezado a caminar por uno de sus dedos como intentando consolarlo con la caricia de sus suaves patitas, por un instante Shino quiso decirles que se encontraba bien, que no era necesario ningún consuelo, pero mejor decidió callarse. El día anterior Hinata estaba decaída, aunque a ser sincero era raro el día que su compañera no estaba decaída, o era quizás que aún era demasiado joven para entender sus cambios, después de todo Hinata era una niña y como chica que era tenía cambios importantes en esa edad que él no podía comprender.

Su padre le había explicado que los chicos tardaban más en madurar que las chicas, sinceramente Shino creía que había hombres y mujeres que no maduraban en toda su vida, pero entendía la idea general.

Repentinamente los insectos que caminaban por su mano corrieron en desbandada y se ocultaron bajo la gabardina, Shino sabía lo que aquello significaba, se acercaba Hinata. Aquel gesto era algo que no podía controlar, no se avergonzaba de sus insectos, jamás lo haría, eran sus fieles aliados, pero por alguna razón cuando Hinata estaba cerca prefería no tenerlos por ahí corriendo por su piel. Quizás era solo un pequeño trauma sin sanar de la academia, las chicas solían chillar y decir que era asqueroso cuando por error algún bicho le bajaba por la cara o se asomaba tímidamente por alguna manga.

Y sabía que Hinata no era de ese estilo, que no chillaría ni diría comentarios desagradables, porque en primer lugar Hinata no era la clase de persona capaz de herir a otro, quizás por eso ser ninja se le dificultaba tanto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara sus pasos, pero esta vez eran diferentes, como si estuviera arrastrando los pies, automáticamente levantó la mirada, ella estaba ahí de pie frente a él, los hombros ligeramente caídos, el flequillo tapándole los ojos y las manos flojas a los lados y él sabía, porque lo había visto muchas veces, que cuando ella mantenía esa postura era porque estaba a punto de romperse.

—Buenos días. —La saludó con su voz firme y diplomática de siempre, ella apenas asintió con la cabeza.

—Shi-Shino…kun… —Nunca había pasado pero la voz se le rompió y Shino estuvo completa y totalmente seguro de que en un momento más se echaría a llorar. Aquello lo ponía en una disyuntiva, no estaba Kiba que seguramente le palmearía rudamente la espalda y le diría "ya, ya" como si estuviera calmando a un cachorro, sólo estaba él que nunca había sido precisamente sociable y que por encima de cualquier otra cosa aún no lograba leer de todo los sentimientos femeninos.

—Kiba aún no ha llegado. —Decidió comentar algo cotidiano, pero ella simplemente se encogió más sobre sí misma, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿acaso quería que le preguntara que le pasaba?, ¿o acaso prefería no hablar del tema?, las mujeres eran complicadas y aunque Hinata fuera pequeña también era una mujer.

—¿Va-vamos a empezar a entrenar? —Su voz tan frágil hacía un acto heroico por no quebrarse y entonces Shino sintió algo que hasta ese momento jamás había experimentado, era como si alguien le estrujara el pecho, no por lo doloroso sino por el sentimiento sobrecogedor.

Pensó que lo más sensato era decir que sí, que entrenarían, hacer como que no había notado nada y esperar que cuando Kiba llegara las cosas se hubieran puesto en su sitio por su propio peso, pero sabía que aquello no era correcto, no cuando Hinata estaba tan pálida, no cuando sus ojos parecían estar más allá de un simple dolor.

Una vez Iruka-sensei les había dicho que a veces un hombre hacía lo que tenía que hacer sin pensarlo, por eso estaba seguro de que en ese preciso instante, en ese lugar y con Hinata como eje de sus acciones se había vuelto un hombre, porque si algo es seguro es que no planeó ninguna de sus acciones, simplemente extendió una mano hacía ella, pensando que quería ayuda para pararse Hinata extendió débilmente su mano hacía él, pero lo que consiguió fue que él la jalara hacía sí mismo y antes de poder darse cuenta tenía la cabeza recargada contra la barbilla de su amigo.

Shino le pasó el brazo por la espalda apegándola a él por pura inercia, nunca lo había hecho pero supo que era lo correcto cuando ella se arrebujo contra su cuerpo colocando los brazos doblados contra su pecho, ella era pequeña y cabía perfectamente en medio de sus piernas, lo malo es que cómo no tenía punto de apoyo en su espalda tuvo que sujetarla también de la cabeza para que ambos quedaran en equilibrio y no rodaran por el suelo, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de la posición tan cercana que mantenían se preguntó si acaso no había rebasado las barreras que sin querer ambos habían edificado a su alrededor.

Quiso decir algo, preguntarle por sus problemas o el por qué de sus ojos tristes, pero las palabras que normalmente tan fácil fluían decidieron quedarse guardadas en algún punto de su pecho. Hinata por otro lado tampoco parecía deseosa de hablar, más bien parecía recibir suficiente consuelo con estar encerrada por sus brazos y rodeada por sus piernas.

¿Sería que nadie la había abrazado antes?, la interrogante se despertó en su cabeza sin posibilidad de una respuesta, Hinata era en muchos aspectos una suave niña triste, casi como una muñeca rota y desechada. Él era un soldado, quizás uno de plomo, de esos que casi nadie ve pero que están ahí en el estante, en primera fila, listos para el combate.

Pensó que quien hiciera los grupos de gennin debía ser alguien que realmente sabía lo que hacía, que Hinata acabara en su equipo no había sido una coincidencia, porque teniéndola así, pegada contra él, se daba cuenta de que no era la única que estaba falta de contacto, que de alguna manera él también había estado esperando por ese momento toda la vida.

—Shino-kun… —Finalmente ella suspiró contra su gabardina, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

—Algún día cambiaras el destino de tu clan Hinata. —Porque aunque no lo dijera él sabía que era eso, aquello que la empequeñecía y la hacía insegura, aquello que no la dejaba avanzar por más que Kiba y él mismo intentaran tirar de ella.

—Pe-pero… yo no… no soy tan… —Sus pequeñas manos ocultaron su boca y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que dolía, lo hacía en su corazón.

—Para eso estamos los camaradas. —Su voz no se había hecho más suave, ni siquiera un poco más amigable, era la misma de siempre, dura y diplomática, él era después de todo Shino Aburame, pero estaba bien, ahora lo entendía, porque ella era Hinata Hyuuga y ambos estarían ahí cuando el otro lo necesitara.

—Gracias Shino-kun… —Y también porque era su nombre en sus labios algo tan dulce que no se necesitaba que él cambiara su forma de ser, no, porque solo Hinata (y quizás y sólo quizás Kiba) habían notado la verdad, que era un niño sensible y solitario en busca de los sentimientos que su clan le había negado.

Y pensó que posiblemente algún día, uno no muy lejano, podría llamarlos amigos y no sólo camaradas. Por ahora no se preocupaba, sabía que estaba en el camino correcto, estaba seguro, llegado el momento también él lograría cambiar el destino de soledad de su clan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Nunca había usado a Shino en circunstancias como esta y la verdad es que lo he amado, como personaje tiene mucho de dónde explotar. Gracias por comentar a:

**Ro0w'z**

**AntoinetteAntis**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Adlgutie**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Sucky**

**Annii Gabiiz**

**Stefany BM**

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

**Gaby-L **(Feliz, feliz cumpleaños adelantado)

**Marigexis**

**Lu Hatake**

**Nathita **

Parece que en el capi pasado las parejas secundarias causaron mucha controversia, eso me ha causado gracia porque supuestamente son las _oficiales _jajaja.

Escribí este capitulo porque no me ha ido demasiado bien en estos exámenes y tenía que sacar el estrés (me pregunto que será de mí cuando el reto de imágenes se acabe…). En fin un beso, gracias por leer Ciao

_26 de Septiembre del 2012 Miércoles _


	35. Luna de queso KakaHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 35: Luna de queso**

**Por Okashira janet**

Dedicado especialmente para **Lu Hatake** quien donó la imagen para el fic.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Hinata cuando era niña que terminaría formando parte de ANBU seguramente habría pensado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, ella era la personalidad más alejada para interpretar semejante papel. De los ANBU se decía que no tenían sentimientos, que más que cualquier otro ninja eran meras herramientas al servicio de la aldea o de intereses políticos.

Si alguien pudiera definir a Hinata seguramente sólo bastarían dos palabras: tímida y amable y definitivamente un ANBU tímido y amable no era una buena carta de presentación para Konoha, por eso era increíble que estuviera ahí, en medio de una noche de otoño con el apretado traje gris ciñéndole el cuerpo.

Con lentitud se sentó sobre el pasto poniendo su mascara de gato a un lado, debido a su nueva asignación llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, miró sus manos envueltas en los largos guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos, sus brazos se habían vuelto increíblemente firmes, bueno, ya tenía diecinueve años, ¡como pasaba el tiempo!

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y hundió la nariz entre las rodillas, si hacía memoria aún podía recordar su cumpleaños número dieciocho, aquella había sido una celebración inusual, en primera porque Neji hacía tiempo que había desaparecido y _desaparecido _era un termino dudoso cuando semanas antes había recibido un pergamino con el sello de ingreso a ANBU como presentación.

Pasar un cumpleaños sin su primo había sido triste de alguna manera, aún a pesar de que Kiba hizo todo lo posible por animarla y que Shino le sonrió en un par de ocasiones dejando de lado su usual aire distante. Hacía tiempo que ella y Neji habían pactado un acuerdo en silencio, desde que habían combatido espalda con espalda en la guerra un lazo invisible entre ellos se había afianzado, "_siempre estaré allí para ti". _Pero Neji ya no estaba y ella se sentía ansiosa, a veces le daban ganas de ir a la torre Hokage y preguntarle a Naruto, su nuevo y despistado dirigente, si Neji se encontraba bien, pero luego las piernas le temblaban ante la perspectiva de aquellos ojos azules fijos en ella con esa sonrisa ligeramente sensual que le ponía cada que quería ponerla nerviosa.

—"Te contestare apropiadamente Hinata-chan, pero no ahora". —Esa había sido la respuesta que había recibido a su declaración de aquella lejana batalla contra Pain, era de esperarse, Naruto estaba cumpliendo su sueño, se había vuelto Hokage y ahora buscaba la paz en el mundo ninja, un romance (o lo que fuera que representara ella) no tenía cabida en esos momentos y lo comprendía.

Por eso cuando el pergamino con el sello de ANBU llegó a sus manos no pudo evitar sorprenderse, de hecho se quedo ahí en la puerta con la yukata de dormir y el cabello ligeramente alborotado, su primer pensamiento fue: ¡veré a Neji!, pero en seguida aquello fue desplazado por la desazón, ¿por qué ella?

Usualmente los líderes de clan no eran llamados a ANBU, Kiba y Shino por ser las futuras cabezas de sus respectivos clanes no habían recibido ningún llamado, ella, pese a todo lo que había sido en el pasado se estaba volviendo prácticamente la candidata número uno para relevar a su padre.

Aquel día se la paso caminando de un lado a otro preguntándose si no sería una broma o una equivocación, su padre se puso furioso, pero ni siquiera él podía apelar a un llamado de ANBU, en el pasado incluso Uchiha Itachi había sido llamado a las filas pese a ser el heredero de su clan.

El miércoles por la mañana se puso su ropa habitual, la pesada chamarra y los pantalones a tres cuartos a juego con el calzado ninja, cepillo prolijamente su cabello y luego de un breve titubeo partió hacía la torre Hokage, a ser sincera no sabía que le daba más nervios, si el hecho de que había sido llamada por ANBU o el saber que iba a ver a Naruto. Antes de tocar a la puerta de la oficina tomó aire y apretó el pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo como si aquello pudiera darle fuerzas.

—Adelante. —La voz del rubio se escuchó en cuanto tocó, tragando saliva abrió lentamente la puerta.

—Ho-Hokage-sama… —Había sido extraño dejar de llamarlo Naruto-kun, pero rangos eran rangos.

—¡Hinata-chan! —El rubio se levantó de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Yo… —Hinata entró cerrando la puerta tras ella no muy segura de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

—¿Recibiste el pergamino? —Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Y bien, ¿qué dices?

—Yo… —La joven alzó la mirada hacía él y volvió a bajarla—. No creo que… no me parece que pudiera ser un buen ANBU.

—¿Por qué no? —Naruto parpadeó y rodeó su escritorio para pararse frente a ella, aquello sólo le agregaba nerviosismo a la situación.

—Yo… bueno yo… —Se sentía incomoda así que dirigió su mirada al suelo y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Tú eres una de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea. —Naruto colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, Hinata dio un respingo y alzó la mirada hacía él automáticamente—. Peleaste lado a lado con Neji en la cuarta guerra.

—Neji-niisan, —el nombre de su primo salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo—, ¿él esta bien?

—Sí, —Naruto sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño—, ¿quieres encelarme?

—¡N-no! —Aunque sinceramente no sabía como es que iba a lograr algo como eso preguntando por su primo.

—Sigues siendo tan graciosa Hinata-chan, —lentamente Naruto apretó un poco sus hombros—, eres una persona muy gentil.

—Uh-uhm… —Ya lo sabía, que era demasiado amable y suave para ser un ninja, siempre lo había sido.

—Y por eso quiero que entres a ANBU.

—Lo lamento pero… no entiendo…

—Quiero cambiar esta aldea, quiero cambiar ANBU, —Naruto la soltó y dándole la espalda miró hacía la ventana—, no sabía como hacerlo, siempre he sido un poco lento, pero entonces Shikamaru me ha dicho que si quiero cambiar este lugar debo empezar por mi gente. —Hinata parpadeó.

—Esto… —Entendía el punto, ¿pero eso que pintaba con ella?

—Tengo que cambiar ANBU desde sus cimientos, colocar personas que no sean frías y metódicas, ¡personas que sigan mi ideología!, que pongan a sus amigos por encima de la misión, que no sean herramientas, personas como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —Aturdida se señaló a si misma, Naruto la estaba viendo de reojo, una sonrisa agradable en su rostro.

—Eres amable Hinata-chan, pones tu vida en el filo por el bienestar de los demás, te preocupas por esta aldea, tu corazón es grande y hermoso. Además crees en mí. —No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, de cualquier manera ella asintió con la cabeza—. Necesito tener gente que crea en mí. —Nuevamente se dirigió hacía ella, algo bailaba en sus ojos azules—. Gente que me proteja con su vida y que yo pueda proteger con la mía.

—E-entiendo… —¿También su primo habría recibido aquella charla?, de alguna manera sentía como si las palabras de Naruto llegaran a su alma haciendo a un lado los temores, si él decía que la necesitaba, ¿quién era ella para contradecirlo?

—¿Aceptaras? —Hinata estuvo a punto de reír al verlo tan ansioso, no creía que nadie pudiera decirle un "no" a Naruto Uzumaki después de semejante conversación.

—S-sí. —La voz le salió tímida y titubeante, no porque estuviera dudando sino porque él había acercado demasiado el rostro.

—¡Lo sabía! —Antes de darse cuenta estaba entre sus brazos y su cara se coloreó como un farol.

—Na-Naruto-kun.

—Ya era hora, —el rubio aflojó su abrazo pero no la soltó—, me había cansado de lo de "Hokage-sama", no pega conmigo.

—Hum…

—Y Hinata-chan…

—¿Si?

—No se te ocurra morir.

Después de aquello había entrado a un escuadrón y Hinata Hyuuga había dejado de existir, como si jamás hubiera nacido. Los primeros días habían sido horribles, la única razón por la que no había desfallecido era porque le había tocado en el mismo equipo de Neji, su primo siempre tenía la capacidad de serenarla. Su líder era Kakashi Hatake y ambos comprobaron con horror que ni aún en misiones de ese calibre se deshacía de sus famosos libritos pervertidos.

El otro integrante del equipo era Sai, Hinata ya había pasado de intentar comprender sus pensamientos y se conformaba con llevarse medianamente bien con él.

La luna llena alumbró tímidamente la piel blanca de sus brazos y saliendo de sus recuerdos alzó la cabeza para mirar al frente, las misiones no eran fáciles, se daba una idea de porque buscaban a los ANBU con un perfil tan frío, aquel trabajo desensibilizaba. A veces cuando giraba la mirada a un lado Neji tenía esos ojos helados que había tenido cuando niño, entonces tenía que llamarlo suavemente por su nombre y él parecía reaccionar regalándole una suave sonrisa por debajo de la mascara.

"No se preocupe Hinata-sama" apenas un movimiento de labios que leía con el Byakugan. Sai era diferente, él había nacido en medio de ese ambiente, no conocía otra vida, para él demostrar sentimientos era una novedad y en cuanto a Kakashi… Hinata no estaba muy segura, siempre lo había visto como un maestro y como tal no se ponía a reflexionar sobre su vida, era Kakashi-sensei y basta, pero últimamente podía ver al hombre debajo de aquello, a la verdadera persona bajo la máscara de ANBU.

Un suave crujir del pasto le alerto que alguien se acercaba, pero no hizo el menor intento de girar la cabeza, podía sentirlo por el sonido de las pisadas, no era el suave andar de Neji ni el casi fantasmagórico moverse de Sai, sólo podía ser Kakashi.

—Kakashi-sensei.

—Hinata. —Lo sintió sentarse tras ella y luego su espalda se junto con la suya como si buscara un apoyo. Aquello de alguna manera se había vuelto una rutina para ambos, a veces era ella la que lo necesitaba, como la vez que habían tenido que matar a un chico de quince años, ese día Hinata había llorado y Kakashi se había sentado por primera vez de esa forma con ella.

—"Somos ninjas".

—"Lo sé". —Y usualmente ella no se quejaba, seguía las indicaciones, cumplía las misiones, pero algo había saltado en su pecho cuando vio la última mirada del chico, quizás porque su edad le recordó lejanamente a Hanabi. Pero en ese instante, en la soledad del campo de entrenamiento y sin la máscara de ANBU ocultando sus sentimientos Kakashi la dejaba ser libre, la dejaba llorar si quería.

En otras ocasiones era Kakashi quien necesitaba sentir el calor de alguien más, como cuando en una misión dos hombres habían charlado acerca de la última gran guerra ninja y el hecho de que era Obito Uchiha quien estaba detrás de todo. Ese día Kakashi se había sentado con las rodillas juntas y la mirada perdida en la nada y a Hinata le había dolido tanto el corazón al ver su soledad que había repetido el gesto y se había sentado recargando la espalda contra él pese a su usual timidez.

A veces hablaban, en otras ocasiones no lo hacían, pero de alguna manera el simple gesto era suficiente "estoy aquí", "no estas solo", a veces lo único que hacía falta era saber que había una espalda disponible para cuando las fuerzas fallaran.

—Esta misión no ha sido tan difícil. —Escuchó la voz de Kakashi tras ella y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hai. —Cuando Kakashi se sentaba tras ella solía quitarse la máscara que cubría su rostro, Hinata lo sabía porque el tono de su voz cambiaba, era ligeramente menos sofocada, más libre y (quizás) un poco más gruesa. De cualquier manera nunca había intentado girar y verlo, suponía que si hacía algo como eso era precisamente porque se estaban dando la espalda y no podían verse, además si no enseñaba su rostro usualmente debía tener una razón de peso (o algo así).

—Hay una hermosa luna llena. —A juzgar por el tono que el hombre había utilizado ese sería uno de esos días en los que hablarían.

—Si que lo es… —Hinata contestó suavemente, últimamente ya no tartamudeaba casi nada, pero Neji seguía insistiendo en que su voz era demasiado dulce y amable.

—Mi padre dijo que había nacido un día de luna llena, por eso tengo el pelo de este color. —Hinata titubeó un momento sin saber si creerle o no, Kakashi solía mentir todo el tiempo, mentía cuando llegaba tarde a una misión y decía que se había perdido por el camino de la vida, mentía cuando hablaba de su infancia y mentía cuando le preguntaban porque no dejaba ver su rostro. Era inusual que hablara de su padre a pesar de que los demonios dormidos ya habían sido superados, por eso se pregunto si no estaría mintiendo de nuevo.

—Hoy la luna se ve amarilla… —Hinata parpadeó sin saber como continuar la conversación que él había empezado o quizás intentando sortearla.

—Parece un queso. —Ambos giraron la mirada a la izquierda para verla, por un instante sus mejillas se rozaron y luego, como un resorte, ambos regresaron la mirada al punto donde la tenían antes.

—"Es suave". —Hinata sintió que el pensamiento le coloreaba las pálidas mejillas así que se abrazo con fuerza las rodillas contra el pecho, la piel de sus pómulos no tenía esa textura rasposa que tenía la cara de Kiba o la de Shino, como si no fuera necesario que se rasurara. Una vez Naruto había dicho que sospechaba que su maestro era muy guapo porque el viejo del ramen y su hija se habían enamorado de él al verlo sin la mascara (para ser más específicos Naruto había dicho que se les habían pintado corazones en los ojos, pero Hinata no sabía si creerle).

—Kakashi-sensei, —no creía que tener pensamientos acerca de la suavidad de la piel en su capitán fuera muy bueno así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos—, ¿por qué acepto ser ANBU?

—Bueno, —Kakashi sonrió a sabiendas de que ella no lo vería—, Naruto me lo pidió.

—Oh. —Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y apretó aún más fuerte sus rodillas.

—¿Tú también lo hiciste por eso, cierto?

—Sí. —Agachó un poco la cabeza sintiendo la suavidad de sus sentimientos acogerla como una tibia frazada.

—El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, lo supe desde que fue mi alumno.

—Y ahora es Hokage…

—Lo es. —Ambos giraron la mirada al cielo y sus cabezas se apoyaron una contra la otra por inercia, era de esas noches con el cielo en diferentes grados de azul, morado, violeta y una luna de queso coronando el manto estelar. Kakashi sintió cosquillas en el brazo y supo que era el largo cabello de Hinata que le rozaba la piel cayendo hasta mitad de su espalda.

—Esta es una noche tranquila. —Kakashi cerró los ojos y subió el brazo colocándolo tras su nuca para que sirviera de almohada para ambos. Era una noche tranquila y no había dudas ni miedos en el corazón de ninguno, esta vez no tenían que recordarle al otro que no estaban solos ni intentar aligerar espaldas demasiado cansadas, era una noche tranquila, la luna era de queso y ellos dos estaban ahí en medio del campo de entrenamiento sin ser ANBU, ni ninjas ni nada más que dos personas que se habían encontrado.

—Kakashi-sensei, —Hinata cerró los ojos también—, ¿usted cree que algún día Naruto-kun…? —No tenía que asumir la vergüenza de acabar la frase porque todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso Naruto lo sabía ya.

—Quien sabe. —Kakashi sonrió—. Pero si no lo hace pronto quizás le haga competencia. —Nuevamente Hinata no supo si bromeaba o no, pero por alguna razón no le pareció descabellado y no supo si fue por haber sentido su mejilla suave momentos antes o porque últimamente siempre que tenía un problema no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en su calida espalda.

—Últimamente… —Hinata abrió los ojos y miró con añoranza el cielo, no había tristeza dentro de ella, ni siquiera melancolía, era otra cosa, era un sentimiento sin nombre, era _la espalda de Kakashi _porque cuando estaba así con él nacía algo diferente que envolvía su cuerpo.

—¿Últimamente? —Kakashi la insto a continuar abriendo los ojos, su mirada también viajo al cielo, ese que se había pintado como una acuarela, su rostro libre de la máscara fue libre para sentir el aire golpeándolo. Usualmente no se quitaba la mascara, era algo que lo asustaba, no tanto por el furor que despertaba entre la población como por los recuerdos plasmados en aquella fuerte barbilla y esos labios firmes, ese rostro que había sido de los que ya no estaban a su lado. Por eso se había sorprendido a si mismo quitándose la mascara cuando estaba espalda con espalda con Hinata, quizás era porque sabía que ella no sería la clase de chica que intentaría verlo, quizás porque le tenía confianza, aunque ultimadamente había llegado a la conclusión de que no le importaba si lo veía, de hecho, quizás hasta le agradaría.

—Últimamente siento que algo esta cambiando con respecto a Naruto-kun… —Hinata sonrió, quizás por lo que aquello significaba para los dos.

—Los sentimientos suelen hacerlo. —Kakashi también sonrió recordando a Rin, un recuerdo que ya no dolía, una muerte que ya no lo hacía llorar, ahora cuando pensaba en ella la veía sonriendo, doce años, cabello castaño y ojos alegres.

—Y creo que esta bien. —La joven inhalo hondo.

—No hagas eso.

—¿Hacer que? —Confundida ella parpadeó.

—Respirar muy hondo.

—¿Re-respirar?

—Tengo una navaja aquí atrás. —Sin entender Hinata se despegó de su espalda y miró, por alguna razón Kakashi tenía una navaja desenfundada que apuntaba hacía ella—. Se me olvidó guardarla de nuevo. —Kakashi también giró guardando la navaja de un certero movimiento dentro de la funda—. Eso fue descuidado. —Sería un verdadero acabose si le clavaba sin querer la navaja entre los riñones a su subordinada porque ella respiraba muy hondo.

—Uh… Ka-ka-kakashi… —Alzó la mirada extrañado de que no agregara el "sensei" y la expresión de sus ojos le recordó que no llevaba la mascara.

—Ah, eso. —Intentó restarle importancia, pero se encontró a si mismo carraspeando—. Soy hermoso, ¿verdad? —Sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando no llevaba la mascara, como un niño pequeño atrapado en una travesura, cerrando los ojos culpable, pero Hinata lo único que vio fue una sonrisa adulta, una varonil y hermosa.

Y estaban cambiando, los sentimientos por Naruto cambiaban y ambos lo sabían, por eso no intentó detenerla cuando lentamente extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla y sabía que luego se avergonzaría y pediría disculpas, se pondría roja y balbucearía. También sabía que por un tiempo estarían incómodos y que ella lo miraría sonrojada, pero las noches de apoyarse el uno en el otro no acabarían y de alguna manera habrían dado un paso hacía el futuro que se pintaba incierto.

Borrosamente tuvo un recuerdo de Shishui Uchiha.

—"Seré ANBU, pero todavía tengo mi corazoncito". —Y como le pareció gracioso se río ante la mirada espantada de Hinata que pensó que estaba haciendo algo ridículo.

—¡Lo-lo siento Kakashi-sensei! —Pero él le sujetó la mano y la sostuvo contra su propia mejilla, Shisui y muchos antes y después habían muerto, por eso él ya no se estancaría en el pasado.

Porque era una noche tranquila, había una luna de queso y sin querer había dado un paso adelante y esta vez no lo había hecho solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Estoy oyendo a James Blunt (desde la secundaria que no lo hacía) así que me llegó ese sentimiento extraño que suelen traer sus canciones. En cuanto a la navaja, por más que vi la imagen dije "¿eso es una navaja, cierto?, ¿qué hace ahí?"

Agradezco por comentar a:

**Stefany BM**

**Annie Thompson**

**LilyHime100**

**Ro0w'z**

**Gaby L**

En cuanto a la dinámica de las imágenes, como Fanfiction ya no quiere nada de links hagamos esto, déjenme un review diciendo "soy fulanito de tal en face y te voy a mandar un inbox", luego me mandan la imagen por face (estoy como Okashira janet), desde ahorita les aviso que sólo quedan seis lugares para peticiones de imágenes así que ¡que gane el más rápido!

También agradezco a quienes se han dado una vuelta por mi nuevo fic de Gaara _"Latidos sepultados" _el pelirrojo esta feliz por el recibimiento dado.

Un beso y gracias por leer

_20 de Octubre del 2012 Sábado _


	36. Por siempre a tu lado NejiHinaNaru

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 36: Por siempre a tu lado**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**36/50**

Advertencia, spoilers del manga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Hinata nee-san, deberíamos decirle a alguien que quite las hojas del patio. —Hanabi estaba parada en el corredor, llevaba puesta una pesada chamarra negra y un gorro que le tapaba a medias la frente, definitivamente no parecía muy propio de la familia Hyuuga un atuendo tan relajado como ese, pero las cosas estaban cambiando. Debía recordarlo.

—Podríamos quitarlas nosotras.

—Ya. —Hanabi alzó ambas cejas—. Con la celebración navideña tan cerca no creo que haya tiempo.

—No tardaremos mucho.

—Bueno. —Hanabi rodó los ojos y dio un salto al patio, Hinata la miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, su hermana era muy enérgica, aquello también era nuevo, Hanabi solía ser una niña obediente que sólo seguía las órdenes de su padre, pero la guerra había dejado cambios buenos y malos a su paso.

"_Cuando ustedes no estuvieron tuve que cuidar el clan yo sola Nee-san_" quizás era simplemente que había crecido, era extraño, siempre había cuidado de Hanabi como una madre de su pequeña, incluso en el tiempo en el que su padre había intentado enemistarlas, sentía orgullo y otra cosa, algo que dolía en la garganta al verla extender las alas.

—¿Te acuerdas una vez que Ottou-san nos puso a barrer hojas con Neji-nii como castigo? —Hanabi tomó un rastrillo y empezó a barrer, una sonrisa divertida se pintó en su cara.

—Si. —Hinata en cambio sintió como si su pecho doliera un poco—. Fue en el tiempo en el que Naruto-kun se fue de viaje con Jiraiya-sama.

—Neji-nii no era bueno haciendo cosas de esas. —La sonrisa no desapareció del rostro de su hermana, Hanabi era así, le gustaba hablar de Neji, le gustaba recordar sus buenos momentos e intentaba hacerla sonreír con las aventuras que habían pasado juntos, pero no ella, no cuando la herida aún estaba abierta.

—No lo era… —Sintió el silencio absorberla como una pesada carga, la vida de un ninja era dura, Tsunade se lo había dicho una vez, que era triste perder a los amigos, pero siempre había pensado que las muertes pasaban en otros lugares, que le ocurrían a otras personas, que su pequeño mundo estaba a salvo.

—¡Oh!, —las botas de Hanabi hicieron crujir las hojas bajo sus suelas—, ¡aún quedan montones por hacer por allá! —Le agradecía que intentara cambiar el tema de conversación, pero su mente ya se habían estancado en ese momento, aunque sus manos siguieron moviendo el rastrillo sus pensamientos viajaron lejos.

—Hanabi-chan…

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde iremos cuando morimos?

—Uh… —Hanabi frunció el ceño—. Quien sabe.

—¿Qué pasara con los recuerdos, con la energía, con los secretos? —El palo del rastrillo se había quedado quieto entre sus dedos—. ¿A dónde irá lo que un día fuiste?

—No lo sé. —Hanabi empezó a trabajar frenéticamente, como si de esa manera escapara a esas preguntas—. ¿A algún sitio mejor?

—¿Puede un asesino ir a algún sitio mejor?

—¿Lo dices por Neji-niisan? —Hinata apretó sus manos y giró a ver el cielo, era una de esas tardes nubladas con viento soplando fríamente y revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Nosotros somos ninjas y como tales asesinamos cuando la misión lo requiere y Neji-nii era un genio… en todos los sentidos. Un jounnin debe cumplir sus tareas. —¿Su vida era la de alguien bueno o alguien malo?, llevaba tiempo preguntándoselo, de hecho llevaba preguntándoselo desde que Neji había muerto.

Neji le había dicho a Naruto que ahora no sólo debía vivir por él si no que también cargaría con su vida a cuestas, pero algo dentro de ella le susurraba que no era así, que en realidad la vida de Neji se había quedado con ella.

—¿Por qué piensas cosas tan sombrías? —Hanabi meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y su largo cabello castaño se meció con ella.

—¿No lo has pensado tú también?

—Tengo diez años. —Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

—Oh. —A veces lo olvidaba, o quizás era que era más fácil hablar con un niño, los niños olvidaban pronto—. Voy por el recogedor.

—¡Apúrate o se volaran! —La niña sonrió ampliamente con una mano en la cintura y la otra meneando el rastrillo en el aire. Aquello le produjo un lejano sentimiento de melancolía, la vez que Hiashi los había castigado (por romper accidentalmente una pintura antigua aunque Hanabi había tenido el 96% de la culpa) barrer las hojas del patio había sido como una degradación, nadie hacía esos trabajos a menos que fueran lo más bajo de lo más bajo del clan. Ahora, después de la guerra, dudaba que su padre dijera algo al ver que sus dos herederas llevaban a cabo semejante faena.

Tomó el recogedor y volvió junto a su hermana, siendo sincera la pequeña lo había hecho casi todo.

—Eres buena.

—Jo, gracias. —Entre las dos metieron las hojas en una bolsa y apilaron todo junto a la cerca, Hinata la veía insistentemente de reojo.

—¿Qué? —Finalmente Hanabi preguntó enrojeciendo sin girar a ver a su hermana—. ¿De nuevo tengo tierra en la nariz?

—No. —Hinata le sujetó un mechón de cabello—. Es que te pareces mucho a Neji-niisan.

—Ottou-san también dice lo mismo. —Hanabi sonrió, Hinata sabía que secretamente su hermana deseaba ser tan genial como Neji, ella quería tener la fortaleza para ser llamada "el genio del clan" algún día. ¿Sabría Neji que había sido y siempre sería la inspiración y el sueño de una gran generación de niños Hyuuga?, la rama secundaria ya no temía, no cuando un joven de esa casta los había liderado durante la gran guerra ninja. Neji había muerto en lo alto, por eso siempre sería una leyenda.

—Te pareces más a Neji-niisan que a mí. —Hinata soltó lentamente su cabello, Hanabi se sonrojó halagada—. Ahora vamos a continuar con las obligaciones que…

—¿Debemos hacer todo ese ritual de navidad aunque acabamos de salir de la guerra? —La niña se cruzó de brazos—. Es fastidioso, —se corrigió—, siempre ha sido fastidioso.

—Son costumbres del clan. —Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Ya. —La niña hizo un mohín con la nariz, pero luego pareció rendirse a su suerte—. No será lo mismo sin Neji-niisan. —Luego dio media vuelta y se fue sin darse cuenta de que dejaba a Hinata de pie en medio del patio, sin aparente fuerza para moverse.

Las muertes en el mundo shinobi eran una constante, sin embargo estaba segura de que nunca podría volver a impactarse tanto como con la muerte de su primo. Kiba había intentado que se diera cuenta de que todo estaba en su mente, pero no era así. Ella lo sabía, el alma de Neji se había quedado fija en su propia alma, quizás su primo había muerto en los brazos de Naruto, pero sus ojos habían estado fijos en sus ojos hasta el último segundo, ella había visto apagarse los ojos de Neji, su rostro era lo último que Neji había visto antes de morir, su rostro bañado de lágrimas y ella había visto su mirada extinguirse, como una llama que lentamente perdía su luz.

No podía explicarlo, pero desde ese momento la vida de Neji y también su muerte habían quedado prendidas a su propia alma, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un alfiler, ¿dónde estaba Neji?, ¿acaso estaba perdido en la nada?, ¿simplemente había desaparecido?, ¿era así?, ¿así terminaba una vida que había sido como una jaula de oro hasta su último momento?

—Neji-nii… —Giró a ver su hogar, esa sobria mansión con elegante decorado, el mismo lugar que se había sentido como una cárcel por tanto tiempo, muchas veces en el pasado había creído que sería feliz si pudiera liberarse de eso, del clan y el peso sobre los hombros, ¿Neji habría logrado ser feliz?, él había sonreído, pero luego simplemente se había recargado inerte en el hombro de Naruto, como un peso muerto y ahí, justo ahí sus miradas se habían vuelto una y ella sólo había sido capaz de sollozar lo que él nunca sería capaz de admitir, ¡que triste!, ¡que terriblemente triste había sido la vida de Neji!

Había sido sellado a los cuatro años, obligado a cuidar de ella, la decepción de la familia principal, había perdido a su padre, de nueva cuenta debido a su causa, había crecido resentido y odiando, escudándose en su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia viéndola fracasar con innegable amargura por estar atado a una vida tan pusilánime, luego la venganza, casi la había matado y nuevamente se había atormentado por eso cuando había descubierto la verdad de la muerte de su padre, después de eso Neji había sido su incondicional guardián y protector y finalmente había muerto por ella.

Toda su fuerza, toda su genialidad, todo lo grandioso que era se había perdido por vivir siempre al pendiente de ella, había sido siempre una piedra en su camino.

Miró de nuevo su casa, le pareció fría e indiferente, tan lejana y dura. No pudo evitarlo apretó fuerte los brazos en torno a su cuerpo y echó a andar sin una dirección fija, por la noche se celebraría navidad y se esperaba que las dos jóvenes de la familia principal estuvieran presentes, pero su padre entendería… últimamente su padre entendía sin palabras.

Miró al cielo que se agitaba tormentoso, la nariz empezó a ponérsele roja, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto nunca a Neji con la nariz roja, de hecho su primo era tan serio y correcto que parecía que nada podía salirle mal nunca. Hacía algunos años Lee y Tenten le habían relatado (caídos de risa) una ocasión en la que lo habían obligado a comer curry y se había desmayado, pero por más que lo intentaba nunca podía hacerse una imagen mental de un Neji de trece años con el rostro rojo y la lengua ardiente desmayándose sin pena ni gloria.

Ciertamente había facetas de Neji que no había conocido, ¡habían tenido tan poco tiempo para estar juntos!, fue solo después de los examenes Chunnin que algo parecido a la amistad empezó a brotar entre ellos y antes de darse cuenta los dos se amaban sin poner el sentimiento en palabras.

Y luego… Recordar la expresión de Neji al morir volvió a agitarla, como si el hielo le comiera los huesos. En ese momento había llorado como nunca en la vida y después… recordar lo que había pasado después aún la avergonzaba, ¡había abofeteado a Naruto! Y de verdad que le había puesto empeño al golpe, ¡se había sentido tan ofendida y violentada!, Neji acababa de morir y Naruto en cambio extendía la mano hacía el enemigo. Fue como si las manecillas del reloj giraran hacía atrás, Naruto estaba molido y deshecho, pero no ella, no cuando ahora ambos debían vivir por Neji. Había sido Neji más que ella quien había golpeado a Naruto en la mejilla, había sido la muerte de su primo la que le había dado fuerzas para ponerse en pie y ser la líder de pensamientos rápidos que no había podido ser hasta el momento.

—Neji-niisan… —El viento barrió sus palabras, su mirada se posó en las nubes, todavía le parecía que las pesadillas seguían acosándola, que los ojos de su primo la seguían. Aquel día durante la guerra Naruto le había dado la mano y había sido como si ambos se pusieran de pie apoyados en el otro, como si la fuerza los quemara y los impulsara hacía delante.

—_Hinata-sama. _—Había creído escuchar la voz de Neji danzando entre el chakra que la envolvía, revoloteando entre el poder como un guía, diciéndole que estaba bien, que debía apoyar a Naruto, seguirlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Y ahí, entre Naruto y Neji había creído que podrían lograrlo, que ganarían la guerra, que no sería en vano.

Y lo habían hecho, a pesar de la sangre y el dolor, de las muertes y las lágrimas, pero nadie le había dicho lo que pasaría después, nadie la había preparado para despertar gritando con los ojos de Neji que se apagaban fijos en ella, como un recuerdo mudo de una vida que se había desperdiciado por la suya.

—_El te amaba._ —Su padre, por primera vez en la vida, había intentado consolarla—. _Murió por ti y por Naruto, murió por sus ideales._ —Naruto era el nuevo camino y su única esperanza, por eso ambos habían intentado protegerlo, pero Hinata lo sabía, que Neji en realidad la había salvado a ella, la vida del rubio ya estaba protegida, la vida que había rescatado era la de la frágil heredera Hyuuga a cuyo yugo estaba atado.

—Neji… —Volvió a susurrar y cambió el curso de sus pasos cuando descubrió que estaba llorando, ¡y había llorado tanto últimamente!, sin ser demasiado consciente caminó hacía el bosque, su largo cabello negro la golpeaba en la cara a causa del viento, navidad era una época del año que podía ser infinitamente dulce o terriblemente cruel.

Extrañaba a Neji, añoraba su cabello castaño cuando entrenaban y accidentalmente le pegaba en la cara, extrañaba sus ojos amables en la mañana y el "arigatou" que le daba cuando le preparaba almuerzo para sus entrenamientos, quería verlo de nuevo llegar de una misión, quitarse las sandalias y anunciar que había regresado, con su cara estoica de siempre pero con algún detalle comprado al último momento que le daría sin hacer algún comentario cariñoso al respecto.

Verlo entrenar, levantarse con el cabello desarreglado, hablar profundamente acerca de política, caminar con él por las calles de la aldea y escucharlo despotricar acerca de Lee, más que nada en el mundo quería poder volver a sentirlo, abrazar su espalda ancha, escuchar su respiración, tenerlo vivo y completo a su lado.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, se encontraba frente al lago dónde tantas veces en el pasado había entrenado bajo el manto de la oscuridad. Sin embargo no quería entrenar. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, los hombros encorvados y las lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas, murmurando el nombre de su primo.

Si pudiera pedirle perdón, si pudiera disculparse por no ser tan fuerte, por estar siempre en medio, por no permitirle tener la vida que se merecía, por ser tan débil. Si tan solo pudiera…

—Neji-niisan… lo siento… —La voz se le quebró y hundió el rostro entre sus rodillas mojándose el pantalón con sus lágrimas. Estuvo quieta en la misma posición hasta que dejó de sentir el trasero, las lágrimas se le secaron en la cara y el frío llegó a tal punto que empezó a adormecerse.

El viento se azotaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo debido a que frente a ella sólo se encontraba el lago y nada que pudiera cobijarla. Sabía que se estaba auto castigando, era algo que hacía muy a menudo y no era como si lo pudiera controlar. Cuando era niña siempre era así. Si fallaba una misión tenía que practicar Junken hasta que le sangraran las manos, no porque alguien se lo exigiera si no porque comprendía que era un fracaso. Si hablaban comentarios desagradables acerca de su persona tenía que correr alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, una y otra y otra vez.

"Más fuerte Shino-kun, aún no lo logró"

"Más duro Kiba-kun, aún soy muy débil" En los entrenamientos sus amigos podían volverla un verdadero picadillo, pero ella siempre estaba bien, siempre tenía que continuar.

Y en los días más fríos del invierno perfeccionaba su técnica sobre las heladas aguas del lago, esperando que algún día algo de todo eso diera frutos, esperando que algún día alguien la reconociera. Pero ahora ya no esperaba eso, ahora el dolor era necesario para reaccionar, para comprender que Neji no estaba y era su culpa.

El frío empezó a subir por sus piernas como los colmillos de un lobo y levantó la vista sintiéndose embotada, quizás se había dormido, no estaba segura, el estomago le dolía de hambre. A lo lejos vio el sol ocultándose del otro lado del lago y era hermoso, una tarde de invierno que acababa, un sol que no terminaba de calentar, un día que moría.

Pensó en el clan y en sus obligaciones, pero por toda respuesta a sus cavilaciones se apretó más fuerte a si misma, no quería ir a ningún lado, era egoísta, lo sabía y siempre había sido la clase de persona que se preocupaba más por los demás, que seguía la línea que le habían trazado intentando alcanzar las metas que le habían fijado a su vida, a pesar de que invariablemente fracasaba. Pero ese día, con la Nochebuena cayendo sobre ella lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y desaparecer, por un instante, por unos minutos, ser invisible, hablar con Neji, alcanzarlo…

—Neji-niisan… —El vapor se escapó de sus labios y se elevó con el viento, por inercia ella levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, con su ropa de entrenamiento habitual, el largo cabello castaño caía perfectamente cepillado por su espalda y danzaba con el viento. En su frente lucía el protector que lo acreditaba como un ninja de Konoha.

—¡Neji! —Se paró de golpe sintiendo que el corazón le daba una patada dentro del pecho. Él le sonrió, lo hizo como cuando eran niños y aún la vida no los separaba con políticas y anhelos que estaban por encima de su comprensión—. ¡Neji! —Aturdida se lanzó encima de él, se aferró a su espalda y alzó la vista hacía su rostro temerosa de que fuera un simple sueño, pero la mano grande y pesada de Neji se colocó sobre su cintura, sus ojos tranquilos parecieron repasar su rostro con atención.

—¡Neji-niisan!, —no podía soltarlo, su pecho subía y bajaba—, ¡Neji-niisan! —Sus ojos recorrieron deseosos el rostro masculino, no quería que fuera un sueño, quería que ese rostro perfecto, esa nariz griega, esos labios gruesos fueran una realidad. Neji sonrió, una sonrisa calida.

—Hinata-sama… —Y sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que los colores se habían ido, que tanto ella como Neji estaban envueltos en un halo de luz, en una extraña consistencia de nube que los envolvía como una manta—. Debo irme…

—¿Qué? —Sus dedos se crisparon sobre su ropa y notó con indecible espanto que su primo llevaba el morral de sus misiones al hombro, el morral que siempre anunciaba que debía partir—. E-espera…

—Me han dejado despedirme. —Las dos manos de su primo la apretaron por la cintura, pegándola suave y dulcemente a él—. Porque usted no ha dejado de llorar.

—Ne-Neji…

—No es su culpa…

—¡Lo es! —Nunca antes lo había interrumpido de una manera tan vehemente—. ¡Tú no debías…!

—Quería que la última imagen que tuviera al morir fuera la de usted. —Neji susurró contra su pelo—. Y quería que mi último regalo hacía usted fuera una sonrisa.

—¡Pero…!

—Me voy feliz, por eso sonreí, porque fui capaz de proteger lo que amaba. —Los brazos de Neji la soltaron a pesar de que ella se aferró a él.

—No te vayas.

—Debo hacerlo. —Neji miró hacía aquella luz que parecía tirar de él—. Me están llamando, llevan tiempo haciéndolo, pero no me había ido porque no podía dejarla llorando.

—Lo-lo siento tanto… —Sus ojos claros volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Yo debía haber muerto y tú…

—Era mi destino. —Neji volvió a sonreírle.

—¡Puedes cambiarlo!, —súbitamente Hinata elevó el rostro hacía el de él, —¡puedes hacerlo!, mi vida por la…

—No. —Neji la sujetó por los hombros apartándola—. Yo siempre estaré a su lado.

—No es cierto. —Una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla.

—Lo es. —El rostro de Neji se iluminó, sus manos se volvieron calidas en sus hombros, sus labios se curvaron suavemente en la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, Hinata sintió como si un poderoso sueño se apoderara de ella, las rodillas se le volvieron flojas, en el murmullo del aire escuchó las últimas palabras de Neji _"porque mi vida ahora esta ligada a la de él". _Y antes de caer al suelo un par de brazos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura y sintió su cuerpo al ser abrazado contra un pecho musculoso, el aroma característico de ese hombre se le metió por la nariz y se sonrojó por completo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto despertó a la una de la tarde con quince minutos y veintitrés segundos y se dijo que nunca (nunca de los nuncas, nunca) volvía a aventarse el maratón del terror con Kiba. La cuestión es que el joven Inuzuka había llegado a su casa con un montón de películas, palomitas y Akamaru, apenas pasar había ladrado algo como:

—Mañana estaré muy ocupado con el clan para poder verte, así que veamos películas hoy. —Naruto en realidad no entendía porque Kiba se sentía obligado a pasar un maratón de películas con él como compensación por no verlo en Nochebuena, pero de cualquier manera no se había quejado. Claro que cuando el castaño se fue (alrededor de las tres de la mañana) él se había quedado en vela chillando que veía fantasmas en todos los rincones de su pequeño apartamento.

—Maldito Kiba. —Gruñó parándose y se metió a la ducha más por obligación que por verdaderas ganas, ¡hacía mucho frío!, con la nariz roja se miró en el espejo de su baño, se colocó su chamarra negra con naranja de siempre y para amenizar con la temporada navideña un gorro y bufandas rojas (cortesía de Sakura la última vez que la había visto). La verdad no combinaba con su atuendo, pero no es como si algo como eso le importara en lo más mínimo.

Apenas sentirse lo suficientemente presentable tomó su monedero de rana y partió hacía Ichiraku, no había demasiada gente en las calles y sólo hasta entonces recordó que era 24 de Diciembre. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji iban a hacer una pequeña reunión y lo habían invitado, seguro no sería una celebración demasiado alegre, sería la primera navidad que Ino y Shikamaru pasarían sin sus padres, además últimamente le parecía que llamaba mucho la atención de los demás (el héroe de Konoha ni más ni menos) y no quería que la reunión de sus amigos se echara a perder por su efervescente fama.

—Buenos días. —Entró al local y lo primero que vio fue a Sai sonriéndole amigablemente—. ¡Dios!, —asustado se llevo una mano al corazón—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que vendrías. —Sai se encogió de hombros—. Te estaba esperando.

—Eso es acosador. —Temblando por algo que no era el frío Naruto se sentó a su lado.

—En el libro de comportamiento humano indica que Navidad es un día para las relaciones amorosas, pero en caso de que estás relaciones sean inexistentes se le puede pasar con amigos o familia.

—¿Y entonces que te hizo venir aquí? —Naruto frunció el ceño mientras le servían un humeante tazón sin que lo hubiera indicado, ¡si que lo conocían bien!

—No tienes familia. —Sai apuntó como cualquier cosa mientras se encogía de hombros, Naruto sintió como una estaca clavada en el corazón a traición—. Y tu novia no te quiere por tu pequeño pe…

—¡¿Cuál es el punto?! —Naruto le tapó la boca con ambas manos luciendo más colorado que un tomate.

—Debido a que mi situación es la misma pensé que tú y yo podríamos pasarla juntos.

—Oh. —Naruto empezó a comer avergonzado, por alguna razón siempre olvidaba a Sai, para salir del bochorno decidió atacar por otro lado—. ¿Y quien te dijo que tengo novia?

—¿Es tu novia, no? —Sai ladeó la cabeza—. La de los enormes pech…

—¡Podrías callarte! —Naruto le dio un capo que le hundió la cabeza en su tazón de ramen.

—¿No lo es? —Sai levantó la cabeza quitándose los fideos del rostro con una servilleta sin lucir afectado por la violencia de su amigo.

—¡Claro que no!, —Naruto empezó a tragar apurado—, es decir, no es como si… digo, Hinata-chan es… —Como siempre que le preguntaban por el asunto empezó a sentirse mareado, suponía que si tomabas la mano de una chica en medio de la batalla más colosal de todas y decías algo como _"es gracias a que has permanecido a mi lado", _bueno, era normal que todos hicieran especulaciones…

—¿Naruto? —Sai llevaba por lo menos un minuto viéndolo fijamente—. Te estas poniendo rojo y tienes cara de estupido, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sólo cállate. —El rubio suspiró y apuró su tazón.

—¿Entonces no es tu novia?

—No. —Naruto dejó el tazón en la mesa y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿Qué? —Al instante el rubio sintió como si todo su cuerpo se pusiera alerta.

—El otro día estaban hablando de ella.

—¿Quién?, ¿cómo?

—Ya sabes, —Sai siguió comiendo lentamente—, los hombres.

—¿Los hombres? —Naruto apretó los dedos contra la servilleta con aprehensión—. ¿Cuáles?, no, mejor, ¿qué decían?

—Ya sabes. —Sai volvió a encogerse de hombros, Naruto quiso zarandearlo, ¡no, no lo sabía!—. De que tiene buena delantera. —El rubio sintió que se le aflojaba la mandíbula—. Eso y que a lo mejor no era tu novia porque no se les ha visto juntos…

—¿Y que más? —Bien, quizás se estaba viendo algo desesperado, solo abogaba porque Sai no lo notara, con lo despistado que era rezaba porque creyera que tenía diarrea o algo así.

—Que si no era tu novia estaba libre.

—¿Y?

—Nada, —Sai colocó unas monedas sobre la barra—, me fui porque tenía que llevar madera a otro lado. —Luego el ex ANBU se puso de pie—. ¿Vas a ir a buscarla?

—Sí, —Naruto parpadeó y giró a verlo—, ¿Cómo sabes?

—Te has parado después de comer un solo tazón. —El joven se encogió de hombros—. No parece que esa celeridad sea por pasar la navidad conmigo.

—¡Oh Sai!, lo siento, es que…

—No. —El joven alzó una mano—. El capitán Yamato me había invitado, venía a invitarte a ti también, pero veo que tienes otros planes.

—Sí, sí. —Naruto dejó atolondradamente el dinero sobre la barra—.Si puedo me doy una vuelta.

—Seguro. —Sai se alejó con su rostro sin emociones de siempre y él echó a correr, la verdad su búsqueda fue algo tonta e infructuosa, buscó a Hinata por el centro de la aldea y lo único que ganó fue firmar unos cincuenta autógrafos, tener que subirse un par de niños pequeños de caballito y un par de chicas gritando su nombre y mirándolo de reojo.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde la aldea empezó a quedarse sola, los últimos rezagados compraban objetos de último momento y corrían con su familia, Naruto se sintió defraudado, seguramente Hinata estaba con su clan en una de esas reuniones de familia que no iban con él para nada.

Desanimado empezó a caminar por la aldea pateando una lata, lo mejor sería ir con Yamato (seguro Kakashi también estaba ahí), con un suspiro se dijo que no era tan malo después de todo, cuando era niño se pasaba ese día hecho bola debajo de un montón de cobijas leyendo manga de súper héroes y tratando de olvidar que no tenía a alguien esperándolo en casa. Ahora por lo menos podía pasarla con buenos amigos y…

No pudo evitarlo saltó tras una barda y se sentó para ponerse en modo ermitaño, lo único que quería era ver donde estaba Hinata, si estaba con su clan bien, no la molestaría, pero si estaba en una cita con alguien más… bueno, si estaba con su clan no la molestaría.

Estaba tan concentrado en ella que la sintió casi al instante… pero también sintió a alguien más.

—Neji. —Abrió los ojos de golpe y echó a correr deshaciendo su transformación, el corazón le golpeteó con fuerza mientras corría por el bosque, con la luz del sol empezando a apagarse. Como un remolino pudo ver todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, desde que Lee lo había presentado como el genio de su generación hasta su último momento, su última sonrisa y el último suspiro que había soltado apoyado en su hombro.

_Porque fui llamado genio._

Sus ultimas palabras repiquetearon en su cabeza, desesperado avanzó aventando ramas y esquivando hojas que le arañaban la cara y cuando por fin llegó al lago pudo verlos, Hinata y Neji estaban abrazados y eran tan hermosos como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro, él la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, brillando ante el ocaso, ella lo aferraba por la espalda, su hermoso rostro de muñeca de porcelana estaba elevado hacía él y el anhelo en su mirada parecía decir "No te vayas".

Inconscientemente Naruto retrocedió un paso, le pareció como si fuera un espectador indeseado en el íntimo momento que compartían ellos dos.

—Lo-lo siento tanto… —Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y a Naruto le dolió, le dolió como si lo hubieran golpeado—. Yo debía haber muerto y tú… —No, al instante el rubio se tensó entero, ella no podía morir, ella no debía morir, ya eran muchas las veces que se había arriesgado por él, muchas las veces que lo había salvado y si algo le pasaba por su causa…

—Era mi destino. —Neji le sonrió, Naruto dio un paso al frente y luego otro, él también lo sentía, él también lo había llorado, al hombre que se había sacrificado por él.

—¡Puedes cambiarlo!, —súbitamente Hinata elevó el rostro hacía el de su primo, —¡puedes hacerlo!, mi vida por la…

—No. —Neji y Naruto hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero ella sólo escuchó la voz de su primo—. Yo siempre estaré a su lado. —El joven, el genio, el hombre que había decidido su muerte por propia voluntad elevó la mirada y por un momento los ojos claros y los ojos azules se encontraron.

—No es cierto. —Una solitaria lágrima surcó la mejilla de Hinata, pero tanto Naruto como Neji se mantuvieron la mirada, la promesa estaba flotando entre los dos, finalmente el rubio asintió con la cabeza, lo había entendido, Neji vivía en él, el amor de Neji por su prima era su propio amor, Neji siempre la amaría a través de él.

—Lo es. —El rostro de Neji se iluminó, todo alrededor empezó a volverse borroso, pero Naruto caminó con paso firme hasta pararse tras Hinata y la abrazó por la cintura pegándola contra su pecho. Comparada con él ella era pequeña y tan frágil que podría quebrarla con una sola mano y sin embargo había sido ella quien le había hecho recuperar su camino.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Hacía tiempo que no tartamudeaba su nombre, pero escucharla le pareció infinitamente tierno.

—Hinata-chan. —La sintió débil y casi exánime entre sus brazos así que la sujetó por detrás de las rodillas y la cargó contra su pecho.

—E-era Neji-nii, —ella respiró profundo, sus ojos estaban aún vidriosos—, dijo que era feliz… él dijo…

—Lo sé. —Naruto la apegó más contra él.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Temblorosa ella balbuceó—. Tenía tanto porque vivir, él era…

—Lo sé porque esta aquí. —Naruto sonrió y por un instante Hinata se quedo sin habla, porque aquella sonrisa tranquila y suave no era del rubio, era de Neji—. Por siempre a tu lado.

—Naruto-kun… —Cerró los ojos—. Nii-san… —Naruto besó su frente y eran los labios suaves y tibios que había soñado desde que era una niña, luego echó a andar y Hinata no supo a dónde iban o que harían de ahora en adelante, pero comprendió, sin temor a dudas, que Neji tenía razón, él siempre estaría con ella. Porque el corazón de Naruto latía en sincronía con el suyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **¡Feliz año nuevo!, este oneshot originalmente estaba planeado para el concurso de NarutoFanfics, pero al final no tuve tiempo y además quise que al final fuera NaruHina. Estoy muy feliz por el rumbo que va tomando el manga, aunque Kishimoto siempre termina destrozándome el corazón, aún no me recupero de lo de Neji.

Agradezco a:

**Lu Hatake**

**Ro0w'z**

**nathita**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Something can change tonight**

**Rose129**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Bella Uchiha Cullen**

**Gaby L**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**NANA-chan53**

**Necare77**

**Eda Bravo**

**Tokiro-goi **¡review 500!, ¡emoción!

**Stefany BM**

**Spike**

**Zhura**

**Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni**

**Saihina4ever**

**Pandemonium Potter**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Hiinaataah Hiime-chan**

**Yumi Hatake**

**CeCiLUZ**

**Hinamel**

**Anii Gabiiz**

A todos muchas gracias por leer (Kakashi esta muy feliz) incluso me ha pedido que le vuelva a hacer un fic, pero con "De vuelta a tu corazón" tuve suficiente KakaHina para toda la vida (risas).

En otras noticias quiero que sepan que ya se llenaron las solicitudes para Imágenes, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que cooperaron con una imagen para el reto! En cuanto a "Latidos sepultados" no es que haya olvidado a Gaara es que realmente he tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente (eso y que últimamente estoy más NaruHina que nunca), pero no lo dejare tirado, lo prometo.

A todos muchas gracias por leer, ¡felices fiestas!

_1° de Enero del 2012 Martes _


	37. La mascota de Tobi TobiHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 37: La mascota de Tobi**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Esta imagen esta dedicada especialmente para **Ro0w'z **quien donó la imagen para el fic, espero te agrade el resultado. Spoilers manga 615.

**37/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Hidan-sempai, Hidan-sempai!

—¿Podrías callarte? —Hidan giró a ver a su indeseado compañero preguntándose si alguien haría escándalo si lo ahorcaba y se lo ofrecía a Jashin-sama como sacrificio.

—¡Tengo hambre! —Tobi alzó ambos brazos al cielo y empezó a agitarlos.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Hidan lo miró de reojo frustrado, su líder no debió haberlo puesto en pareja con semejante engendro, por todos era conocido su afán de matar a quien sea que lo exasperara, por esa razón llevaba años siendo compañero de Kakuzu (ventajas de ser dos inmortales). Pero como Kakuzu había salido de urgencia le habían dado a Tobi como si fuera un perrito acompañante, quizás era que buscaban que lo matara y así deshacerse de él.

—¡Hidan-sempai, Hidan-sempai! —Tobi empezó a correr en círculos, ¿se podía ser tan estupido?, la única razón por la que aún no le clavaba su lanza en el estomago era porque no le gustaba que lo utilizaran, ¿creían que llegaría anunciando que había matado a Tobi?, ¡ja!, se los llevaría de vuelta completito (o lo menos maltrecho posible) para gran horror de Deidara.

—¿Ahora que quieres?

—De verdad tengo hambre. —El enmascarado llevó una mano a su estomago, Hidan imaginó que debajo de la mascara estaba teniendo una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

—Aguántate.

—¿Usted no tiene hambre Hidan-sempai? —El adorador de Jashin arqueó una ceja, no era exactamente que no tuviera hambre si no que no había muchas opciones estando en medio de un bosque y cazar algún animal lo retrasaría de sus funciones debido a que tendría que prender una hoguera y asarlo, prefería esperar a encontrar una aldea y sería mejor si tenía bar.

—Solo camina.

—Uh… —Tobi empezó a arrastrar los pies, era patético, casi como un niño que sólo había crecido en altura.

Por el bosque sólo se escuchó el ruido de sus pies sobre las hojas, silencio, un par de aves a los lejos, silencio…

—¡Hidan-sempai!, ¿falta mucho para llegar a dónde sea que vamos a ir?

—¿Ni siquiera sabes a donde vamos? —Hidan lo sujetó del cuello de su capa, al instante Tobi se puso a manotear chillando que iba a ahorcarlo y pidiendo ayuda a Deidara.

—No sé como es que sigues vivo. —Hidan lo soltó conteniendo sus malas pulgas.

—¡Gracias por no ofrecerme de sacrificio Hidan-sempai! —Tobi alzó dos dedos en la señal de la victoria.

—Jashin-sama se enfadaría si ofrezco semejante basura.

—¡Gracias a Jashin-sama también! —Tobi revoloteó feliz a su alrededor, ahora entendía porqué cada que Deidara volvía a la guarida tenía dolor de cabeza y quería fulminar con la mirada a quien sea que se atravesara en su camino.

—¿Por qué el líder te ha aceptado eh? —Sin dejar de caminar lo miró de reojo.

—Es porque había una vacante. —Tobi canturreó.

—A veces el líder también es muy raro. —El jashinista se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo cantar? —Tobi pasó ambas manos tras su espalda y se balanceó en la punta de sus pies.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Hidan en realidad no era tan amargado como Kakuzu así que pensó que no le afectaría demasiado soportarlo… craso error.

—_Si tú fueras gay, —_Tobi empezó a menear la cabeza—_estarías ok. —_Al instante la cabeza de Hidan dio un severo latigazo para girar a verlo, ¿qué mierdas estaba cantando?—_Te diría guay y me encantaría. _

—¿Qué clase de mierda de canción es esa? —Lo interrumpió al instante mirándolo fijamente.

—Es la canción con la que hago enojar a Deidara-sempai. —Tobi confesó meneando los brazos de arriba abajo.

—¿Sabes que cuando alguien me hace enojar su cabeza rueda por el suelo? —Bufando Hidan sujetó al chico por la capa y se lo arrimó tanto que su nariz rozó con la mascara anaranjada.

—Eso suena doloroso. —Tobi se encogió de hombros y Hidan lo soltó automáticamente, no, no, eso era lo que los demás querían, que se lo cargara y se deshicieran de él, ¡no les daría semejante placer!, se lo tiraría en los brazos a Deidara, sano y salvo.

—Dame paciencia Jashin-sama. —Rezó bajito mientras Tobi se paraba de cabeza diciendo que había aprendido a hacerlo cuando era niño—. ¡Solo sigue caminando cabeza de naranja!

—¡Que grosero! —Tobi se colocó de pie nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enfado.

—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué traes una mascara?, ¿eres tan feo o algo así?

—No, al contrario. —Tobi se abrazó a si mismo—. Soy tan atractivo que tengo que ocultarme del resto del mundo para no ser violado sin misericordia.

—Si claro. —Por pura y simple precaución Hidan dio un paso lateral para alejarse de él, un hombre que cantaba una canción de gays y luego hablaba de violaciones no le daba buena espina.

—Oh Hidan-sempai, —Tobi señaló con un dedo al frente—, ¡veo comida!

—¿Dónde? —Hidan giró al instante.

—¡Ja, lo time!, ¿cómo va a haber comida en medio del bosque?, usted también tiene hambre, ¿cierto?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hidan no podía creerlo, le había pegado un capo a Tobi hacía exactamente dos horas con quince minutos y el chico aún seguía quejándose ruidosamente y lloriqueando, ¡era para matarlo!, sólo sus deseos de venganza en contra del resto de Akatsuki lo mantenían cuerdo para no haberlo asesinado aún.

—¡Oh, mire Hidan-sempai!

—Vuelve a decirme que hay un plato de ramen colgando de una rama y hundiré tu fea y naranja cabeza en el suelo.

—¡Una chica! —Tobi chilló como si en vez de haber visto una chica hubiera divisado una cucaracha. Por inercia Hidan siguió la dirección que apuntaba su dedo, para su sorpresa efectivamente había una chica ahí, llevaba un morral café al hombro y los estaba viendo con contenido horror.

—Eh, tú. —Antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa la chica echó a correr, Hidan frunció el ceño, ¡ninguna mujer estupida se le hacía la escurridiza!, apenas entrecerraba la mirada para echar a correr y alcanzarla cuando sorpresivamente Tobi apareció frente a ella y la hundió en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Ah! —La joven dejó escapar un gemido antes de ser encerrada en el oprimido agarre del enmascarado.

—¡Mire Hidan-sempai, la he atrapado!, ¡es tan mona! —Hidan se rascó la nuca sin ser capaz de entender cómo es que Tobi había llegado tan rápido hasta ella, pero decidió no quebrarse mucho la cabeza con ello. La chica se estaba debatiendo en los brazos de su compañero, tenía el cabello largo y muy negro, fuera de eso no había gran cosa que destacar, usaba una holgada chaqueta y unos nada sensuales pantalones.

—Dame. —Antes de que Tobi o la chica pudieran decir algo le arrebató a la joven el morral que tenía al hombro y se echó al suelo con las piernas cruzadas a modo árabe, con algo de suerte conseguía comida. Tobi se quedo atrás de él restregándose contra la chica como lo haría un gato y diciendo que era la cosa más bonita que había visto en días.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? —El jashinista zafó los cordeles que mantenían cerrado el morral y giró a ver de reojo a Tobi que se encontraba abrazando la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho y asfixiándola un poco en el proceso. Ahora que caía tenía un rostro bonito, piel muy blanca, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos… —Es un Hyuuga.

—¿Un qué? —Tobi que ya le había amarrado las manos tras la espalda diciendo "sé buena chica" giró a verlo con signos claros de no estar entendiendo.

—Es una familia de Konoha. —"So estupido", habría querido agregar.

—¿Konoha? —Tobi ladeó la cabeza luciendo más idiota de lo normal.

—Nos darán buena paga por sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tobi chilló y volvió a apretar la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho, ambos estaban arrodillados sobre el suelo, ella luciendo sonrojada y asustada y él siendo tan ridículo como siempre.

—La Nube siempre esta detrás de técnicas visuales, fíjate que no tenga un sello sobre la frente y lo tenemos hecho.

—¡Si lo tiene, tiene un sello! —Tobi chilló demasiado agudo como para creerle en realidad, además empezó a cubrir frenéticamente la frente de la chica con su fleco.

—Deja de mentir. —Hidan gruñó y se asomó dentro del morral, había un poco de pan y fuera de eso nada de importancia—. ¿Qué te importa lo que le pase?, mala suerte por toparse en nuestro camino.

—¡Quiero que sea mi mascota! —Tobi gritó a voz en cuello—. Tobi es un buen chico, por eso Tobi quiere tener una mascota, la mascota de Tobi.

—¿Estas insinuando que deseas tener mujer? —Hidan achicó los ojos girando hacía él, el rostro de la joven se puso tan rojo que pareció que de un momento a otro explotaría.

—¿Mujer?, —Hidan miró a la chica, a Hidan y de nueva cuenta a la chica—, Tobi quiere que esta mujer sea su mascota.

—Escucha Tobi, —Hidan se puso de pie con lentitud, el enmascarado se encogió al notar la diferencia de alturas dado que él y su prospecto a mascota se encontraban de rodillas sobre el pasto—, ¿sabes para que sirven las mujeres, cierto?

—¡Para cocinar!, —Tobi contestó al instante alzando un dedito feliz—, cuando cocina Konan-sempai siempre sabe rico, pero cuando Deidara-sempai lo hace todo explota.

—Bueno, —Hidan se rascó la mejilla—, si sirven para eso, pero hay otra cosa.

—¡Para limpiar!

—No, era…

—¿Para decirle al líder que ha olvidado lavar sus calzoncillos?

—No, lo que…

—¿Para ordenarles a los demás lo que tienen que hacer?

—¡Las mujeres sirven para follar! —Hidan interrumpió su sarta de ideas enrevesadas, al instante tanto Tobi como la chica empezaron a temblar y quizás fue su imaginación pero le pareció que la muchacha escondía el rostro tras la capa de Tobi como si así pudiera escapar de él.

—¿Follar? —Tobi le tapó las orejas a su futura mascota—. No lo escuches, no es cierto.

—¡Sí que lo es!, —exasperado Hidan se dirigió a ella—, tú nombre, ahora.

—Hy-Hyuuga Hinata. —La chica tembló como hoja al viento, tenía sus ojos claros muy abiertos y sus manos temblaban suavemente. Seguramente tenía una idea muy precisa de quienes eran, ningún ninja que se preciara de serlo desconocía el significado de Akatsuki y el alcance de sus fuerzas.

—¿Has follado antes Hyuuga Hinata?

—¡N-no! —La chiquilla exclamó en un jadeo y se escondió aún más entre la capa de Tobi.

—¿Tu has follado Tobi?

—No, creo que no. Tobi es un buen chico. —Asustado el enmascarado se abrazó a la chica—. Tobi solo quiere una mascota para alimentar y jugar cuando éste aburrido.

—Oh, —los ojos de Hidan brillaron—, si que vas a jugar con ella, créeme.

—¿En serio Hidan-sempai? —En su voz pudo leerse la emoción—, ¿puedo quedarme con ella?

—Claro, claro. —Divertido Hidan se pasó las manos tras la espalda—. Cada noche una y otra vez podrás jugar con ella. —A esas alturas la chica ya temblaba casi convulsivamente, Tobi en cambio parecía bastante fuera de ruedo.

—¿Por qué habría de jugar con ella en la noche?, a esa hora todos duermen.

—Es la idea Tobi. —Hidan sonrió malignamente.

—¡Hidan-sempai me da miedo! —El enmascarado lloriqueó y se puso de pie aún sin soltar a la chica que se aferró a él más por sostenerse a algo que por otra cosa.

—¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?, ya deberías saber de esto, si quieres te doy una demostración. —La chica chilló asustada y se encogió como un gato arisco, en acto reflejo Tobi la colocó tras él.

—Tobi no sabe que quiere hacerle a su mascota, pero parece que no es nada bueno.

—Hasta que captas algo, —Hidan rodó los ojos—, de cualquier manera decide, ¿la vas a tener como tu mujer o me la das para vender sus ojos?

—Tobi quiere una mascota. —Se alcanzaba a detectar un leve puchero.

—¡He dicho que decidas!

—¡Mujer, Tobi quiere una mujer!

—De acuerdo.

—Mujer mascota… —El enmascarado susurró muy bajito encogiendo los hombros, Hidan arqueó una ceja y Hinata se aferró a él sintiendo que el corazón le latía desesperada y dolorosamente contra el pecho. Venía regresando de una misión, ¡estaba tan cerca de Konoha!, se había distraído porque había sido una misión en solitario la mar de sencilla y ¿qué resultaba?, ¡había caído presa de una pareja Akatsuki!, antes que la tocaran prefería suicidarse, ya ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad.

—Como sea, esa mujer traía pan, ¿quieres?

—¡Sí, Tobi tiene hambre! —Y sin más volvió a sonar alegre y despreocupado como siempre, el jashinista rodó los ojos, vaya tipo raro.

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata despertó en la noche, abrió los ojos y pudo ver la mascara naranja de Tobi a escasos centímetros de su rostro, en lo alto la luna brillaba.

—Oye mujer mascota. —El joven puso un dedo frente a dónde debía estar su boca—. Hidan-sempai dijo que en la noche tú y yo podíamos jugar. —Por un momento Hinata sintió un pánico visceral, pero cuando el joven la tomó de la mano y le dijo que quería aventar piedras al río sintió como su estomago se relajaba.

—Ha-Hai. —Sabía que Hidan era demasiado fuerte para ella, pero con un poco de suerte lograba escapar de este chico enmascarado, hasta el momento no había leído nada acerca de un integrante de Akatsuki con semejante atuendo, quizás no era tan fuerte como los demás.

—Ven, ven. —Una mano enguantada sujetó su mano y sintió que la ponían de pie de un solo movimiento, a unos cuantos metros Hidan dormía de manera pesada. Ambos jóvenes se movieron por la espesura del bosque, en medio de la oscuridad Hinata veía lo que podía de él, tenía el cabello oscuro y rebelde, cuerpo delgado y considerablemente alto, la presión que ejercía en su mano era minima, pero por alguna razón le pareció que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—¡Aquí esta el lago! —El chico gritó feliz, Hinata entreabrió los labios, ¡estaban tan cerca de Konoha!—. Este lago siempre me ha gustado, de niño venía a aventar piedras.

—¿De niño? —Titubeante Hinata soltó su mano, él se giró hacía ella.

—¡Nunca podía aventarla más lejos!, siempre caía antes.

—¿Antes de que? —Su mente empezó a hacer conexiones rápidamente, ese chico, ese enmascarado frente a ella pertenecía a Konoha.

—Ya le voy cogiendo el truquillo. —El muchacho se agachó, tomó una piedra y la lanzó sin buenos resultados, se hundió luego de rozar una sola vez en el lago— ¡Waa!, ¡¿por qué no puedo?!

—Hum… —Hinata tomó una piedra con cierta reticencia, pero finalmente la lanzó al lago, la piedra dio tres pequeños saltos antes de hundirse.

—¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! —Parecía genuinamente emocionado.

—Uh… Kib… ¡es decir!, un amigo me enseñó. —El rostro le enrojeció, sus enemigos no tenían porqué saber acerca de sus personas cercanas.

—¡Enséñame! —Hinata lo miró atentamente, sin entender porqué el sentimiento que parecía brotar de él no era la ingenuidad si no la soledad.

—D-de acuerdo. —Estuvieron más de tres horas arrojando piedras y cuando finalmente la roca del joven dio tres saltos y se hundió en el agua ambos dieron exclamaciones de felicidad.

—Gracias por eso.

—¿Eh? —Hinata giró a verlo ladeando la cabeza, sin entender porqué repentinamente su voz infantil y chillona se había vuelto tan seria.

—Siempre quise hacer algo como esto con otra chica de Konoha.

—¿Otra chica? —Y había algo que se le estaba escapando en todo eso.

—Vuelve a casa, las mujeres deberían vivir más que los hombres.

—No entiendo… —Hinata lo miró fijamente, él suspiró y se quitó la máscara, por un segundo su corazón se saltó un latido. El hombre frente a ella tenía dos rostros, uno hermoso con toda la realeza de los Uchiha, pero la otra parte de su rostro estaba surcada por cicatrices que remataban en una pupila en la que giraba amenazador el Sharingan.

—¿Qui-quien es usted? —Dio un paso atrás sin entender, se suponía que el único Uchiha que quedaba con vida era Sasuke, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—No soy nadie. —Las aspas del sharingan giraron y Hinata supo que inevitablemente olvidaría todo—. Regresa a tu aldea, tú y yo nunca nos conocimos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Hidan apretó un puño sintiéndose más exasperado que nunca en la vida.

—Y como si quieres algo debes dejarlo libre, si regresa fue tuyo si no nunca lo fue, ¡entonces decidí dejar libre a mi mascota!, así si regresa…

—¡Nunca va a regresar! —Hidan le puso un puñetazo en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo.

—¡Kya!, ¡Hidan-sempai, que malo!

—Con esto acabas de desperdiciar la única oportunidad de tu vida de tener una mujer, ¿me escuchaste?, ¡la única!

—¡Tobi es un chico bueno!, ¡Tobi solo quería una mascota!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Obito Uchiha miró la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, justo cuando Naruto parecía titubear, justo cuando extendía su mano hacía él, para abrazar su plan, para alcanzar juntos una ilusión eterna Hinata Hyuuga se metió en medio y le plantó una bofetada.

No pudo evitarlo, la miró con sorpresa. Aquel día habían tirado piedras al río bajo la luz de la luna, en ese entonces no había necesidad de matarla, no cuando algo dentro de ella le recordó lejanamente a Rin, no cuando ella también era una de las chicas de Konoha, de la aldea que en su momento tanto había amado.

Pero ahora era esa chica a la que le había perdonado la vida la que volvía a inclinar la balanza de la guerra, era ella quien le infundaba nuevos ánimos a Naruto con sus palabras.

Enojado frunció el ceño, ¡si solo la hubiera matado en ese instante!

—_Vuelve a casa, las mujeres deberían vivir más que los hombres._

Pero él le había dicho eso, se lo había dicho pensando en Rin, pero a fin de cuentas, al final, la había dejado ir por sus propias palabras. Y aún así ella estaba ahí, en primera fila, peleando al lado de un hombre que era por si mismo la bandera de una guerra, ¡de la cuarta guerra ninja!

Hinata Hyuuga.

Cerró los ojos pensando que a pesar de que se volviera a meter de esa manera en su camino era poco probable que pudiera matarla sin remordimientos. Después de todo había sido una buena mascota para Tobi.

—_¡Y entonces Deidara-sempai, mi mascota y yo tiramos piedras contra el río y las veíamos botar y…!_

—_Tobi… no me importa._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me gusto más de lo que creí en un principio (risas).

Agradezco a:

**Maribelteka**

**Lilipili**

**Stefany BM**

**a-satoshi**

**sasuhinakushinata**

**Acantha27**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Elena**

**Zaol1996**

**Ishtarneko**

**NANA-chan53**

**Annie Thompson**

**Hinaruhy**

**Ari**

**Gaby L**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Akuma Chibi03**

**Aoi-chan**

**Mitthens Nott**

**Pandemonium Potter**

**Natali**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Les recomiendo que vean "El viaje de Chihiro" sé que es un clásico y que ya casi todo mundo lo vio, pero yo siempre lo posponía porque me aburrían los primeros diez minutos, pero por fin pude pasar el inicio ¡y lo ame! (rueda de emoción). Me voy que estoy en exámenes (voy a la mitad, tan triste).


	38. Los ojos del genio Shisui

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 38: Los ojos del genio**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**38/50**

Dedicado a Shisui Uchiha.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Shisui abrió un ojo, lo volvió a cerrar y se giró entre las sabanas para quedar con la cara vuelta a la pared. Afuera escuchó el canto armonioso de algún pajarito, estaba casi seguro de que aquella ave iba todos los días a cantar a su ventana, sin excepción. No importaba que tan cansado estuviera o que tanto quisiera dormir un poco más, aquel pajarito no tenía misericordia de sus pobres y juveniles aficiones.

—Por favor Ave-san. —Suplicó poniéndose la almohada contra el oído, pero no parecía como si aquel ser emplumado fuera a hacerle mucho caso, de hecho le pareció que sus trinos subían en intensidad.

—No es justo. —Soltando un suspiro se incorporó de un solo movimiento quedando sentado sobre su futon, el negro cabello revuelto y erizado. Soltó un enorme bostezo y miró el reloj junto a su cabecera, eran las 6:50 de la mañana, tenía exactamente una hora para ponerse presentable e ir a trabajar.

Con movimientos lentos se puso de pie y estiró ambos brazos al cielo para después pasar a frotarse desgarbadamente el trasero, era lunes y como todos los lunes pararse era incluso más espantoso que de costumbre.

—Buenos días Oka-chan, Otto-san. —Aún medio adormilado pasó enfrente de las fotografías de sus fallecidos padres y les hizo una leve y atontada reverencia—. Buenos días a ti también Obito-san. —Desde el mueble de madera de su cocina la fotografía de un chico con googles y sonrisa traviesa pareció devolverle el saludo.

—Veamos… —El joven reprimió un nuevo bostezo que le lleno los ojos de lágrimas—. Opciones para el desayuno de hoy… cereal con leche caducada… ramen instantáneo… las sobras que Mikoto-san me dio el otro día… —Frustrado se rascó la cabeza—. Es una difícil decisión… —Finalmente se encogió de hombros y cerró de un portazo la nevera, siempre era más fácil robarle su almuerzo a algún incauto compañero en el trabajo que obligarse a si mismo a tragar lo que encontraba en las estanterías de su casa.

Con un suspiro se dirigió a la regadera y abrió la llave mientras se iba desvistiendo, la noche anterior había sido particularmente desabrida, había salido con un par de compañeros del trabajo por la noche, pero como tenía diecinueve años y aún no podía tomar según las leyes shinobi se había tenido que hacer cargo de tres Uchihas borrachos de vuelta a casa.

De algo tenía que servir ser Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, pero de cualquier manera había sido escasamente divertido actuar de niñera. Prefería por mucho salir por ahí con Itachi. Su primo era seis años menor, pero aunque sólo tenía trece años era en muchos aspectos más adulto que la mayoría de los "grandes hombres" de su clan.

—¡Esta fría! —Chilló cuando el agua hizo contacto con su piel y a punto estuvo de resbalar al pisar una baldosa particularmente traicionera, y bien, ¿qué esperaba?, hacía por lo menos un mes que no aseaba el baño (pensándolo bien hacía cerca de un mes que no aseaba ninguna parte de su casa).

Decidido, la próxima vez que le asignaran un nuevo integrante a su división lo pondría a limpiar su casa como primera misión. Aterido salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla, caminando a pasitos cortos hacía su habitación. Generalmente solía ir a dar la lata por la mañana a casa de Itachi, pero solía pasar de esos entretenimientos cuando su primo no estaba y hacía ya un rato que Itachi se había ido en una misión con ANBU.

Suspirando se puso su playera negra de cuello alto con el símbolo de los Uchiha a la espalda y por inercia se amarró el protector que lo reconocía como un ninja de Konoha en la frente. Usualmente no se peinaba así que cuando el cabello se le secaba tenía ese aspecto rebelde y ondulado que tanto les gustaba a las chicas.

—Chicas. —Shisui se miró al espejo e infló las mejillas. Todos los Uchihas tenían cierto encanto, les venía de familia, pero había hombres dentro de su mismo clan que eran más atractivos que otros. Él, por algún motivo, había recibido una belleza difícil de ignorar, pero eran tantos los asuntos que se azotaban en su cabeza que pocas veces tenía el tiempo o la delicadeza para hablar con las mujeres.

Aquello era una pasada de las buenas porque realmente le gustaban las mujeres, de hecho creía que su corazón era bastante volátil cuando el asunto trataba de faldas, desgraciadamente nunca había podido declararse a ninguna.

Todas siempre decían:

"Shisui-kun es tan gracioso"

"Shisui-kun es tan guay". Pero siempre que quería acercarse a alguna invariablemente se ponía roja y huía de él, ¡no lo entendía!, ¿no se suponía que sería más fácil para él siendo atractivo y divertido?, Itachi era serio como una tumba y sin embargo siempre estaba recibiendo cartas de amor que aceptaba con una reverencia, como si fuera un hombre viejo que había visto ya mil vidas pasar.

Con presteza se acomodó las cintas de las botas ninja y salió de un salto por la ventana, su tía Mikoto siempre lo amonestaba diciendo que las puertas se habían creado para algo, pero él siempre pasaba de ellas, ¿para que había entrenado tanto como shinobi si no podía hacer cosas divertidas como esas?

En cuanto cayó al suelo miró el reloj y notó con desaliento que iba media hora temprano, ciertamente no le agradaba llegar primero a la estación de policía, Fugaku siempre estaba ahí con su cara de mala mañana y era completamente capaz de darle un sermón de: "como es que un genio de su calibre se la pasaba por la vida haciendo bobadas".

Su tío era inaguantable cuando dejaba de lado su función de jefe estricto y se pasaba a la de tío metiche. Sinceramente no sabía como es que Itachi podía aguantar toda esa perorata sin pestañear siquiera.

Pasando ambas manos tras su nuca miró a su alrededor y decidió dar una vuelta por ahí en lo que hacía tiempo, a esas horas de la mañana Konoha respiraba una tranquilidad amenizada con el rocío que caía de los árboles. Cerrando los ojos respiró con fuerza aquel aire húmedo que rejuvenecía sus pulmones.

—¡Ven acá niñato!

—¡Ahh! —Apenas pudo hacerse a un lado esquivando una mata de pelos rubia que corría como poseída por la calle.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Se preguntó con un parpadeo.

—¡Regresa! —Tras de él un hombre enorme enarbolaba un palo con no muy buenas intenciones—. ¡De esta no te salvas! —El hombre respingó, Shisui adelantó un pie y no pasó mucho para que el hombre cayera dándose de nariz contra el piso.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Shisui puso sus manos al frente a modo de rezo—. Déjeme le ayudo a pararse.

—¡Porqué te metes en mi camino tú estu…!, ¡Uchiha Shisui! —El hombre se puso tieso al instante y soltó el palo—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Shisui le sonrió con calidez—. Es una linda mañana.

—Muy linda. —Nerviosamente el hombre limpió sus manos llenas de tierra en su mandil.

—No hay nada como pararse con energía en mañanas así.

—E-energía. —El hombre enrojeció—. Ese niño tiró mi puesto de nuevo. —Intentó excusarse.

—Naruto-kun es un poco _dinámico_. _—_Los ojos del Uchiha sonrieron mientras el rubio se perdía al final de la calle.

—Yo diría que más que un poco. —El hombre murmuró a regañadientes y luego dio una rápida cabezada hacía el joven antes de irse rápidamente por donde había llegado, Shisui ya conocía el sentimiento de ser evitado por los civiles, después de todo su nombre era casi una leyenda, desgraciadamente ser fuerte tenía complicaciones que venían de la mano con la intimidación.

Respirando hondo miró el cielo y luego pensó en Naruto. Aquel chiquillo de seis años que vivía completamente solo en un departamento que de seguro nadie aseaba por él, ¿estaría igual de descuidado que su casa?, seguro que sí, si él era un hombre y vivía en terribles condiciones no quería pensar en lo que sería de un niño.

Por un instante el pensamiento fugaz de invitar a Naruto a vivir con él pasó por su mente, pero lo deshecho por ridículo, lo único que le faltaba al rubio era vivir con alguien que pertenecía a un clan que estaba bajo la mira de los altos mandos de Konoha, además lo más probable es que vieran en aquello un movimiento de los Uchiha para tener al Kyuubi con ellos. ¿Qué podía argumentar en contra de eso?, ¿qué sentía afinidad por el niño porque ambos eran huérfanos apestados?, nadie le creería, pensarían que estaba buscando acercarse al nueve colas y nada más.

De cualquier manera casi nunca estaba en su casa así que no podría cuidarlo o atenderlo (y pensándolo bien no se atendía ni a si mismo).

—Shisui-san. —Una mujer mayor lo saludó mientras ondeaba un mantel al aire.

—Buenos días. —Alegre le sonrió en respuesta saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Hoy tiene día libre en la policía?

—¿Eh?

—Faltan cinco a las ocho.

—¡¿Qué?! —Perderse en su mente tenía sus complicaciones, por fortuna no por nada era Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante. La mujer sólo pudo ver como desaparecía luego de ondear de cualquier manera la mano a modo de despedida, si que era un joven encantador.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shisui no era un acosador, ¡no señor!, y si no que le preguntaran a Itachi a quien despertaba todos los días después de ANBU con el único poder de su penetrante mirada… aunque quizás aquel no fuera buen ejemplo…

¡El caso es que no era un acosador!, si había ido a la academia a la salida de clases no era porque quisiera ver a la mota de pelos rubios con ojos azules, ¡claro que no!, un Uchiha no era sentimentalista, a él ni le iba ni le venía si los demás niños no le hablaban al contenedor del Kyuubi y se tenía que quedar solito meciéndose en el columpio sin mayor compañía… no, no debía afectarle.

—¿Shisui…? —Itachi preguntó cuando vio a su primo mayor oculto tras un árbol (muy mal escondido por cierto).

—¡Itachi-chan! —Al instante Shisui se colgó de la ropa de su primo menor llorando a mares—. ¡Kyuubi-chan es un apestado!

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estas pensando. —Con su seriedad habitual Itachi lo miró con fijeza—. Vine por Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-chan! —Shisui saltó emocionado—. ¡Si hacemos que se haga amigo de Kyuubi-chan!

—Mi madre se lo tiene prohibido. —Itachi arqueó una ceja captando al fin la idea—. Suficientes problemas tenemos ya.

—Itachi-chan a ti solo te preocupa Sasuke-chan y no miras a los demás niños solitarios. —Shisui empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga del suéter y a jalar mocos.

—Si que los observo, —Itachi miró discretamente alrededor—, no sólo Naruto-kun es un niño solitario en esta aldea.

—¿Ah? —Shisui giró la mirada violentamente alrededor—. ¿Lo dices por Hyuuga-chan?

—No solo por ellos.

—¿Ellos?, —Shisui parpadeó—, ¿son varios?

—¿Sólo habías notado a la niña cierto? —Itachi lo miró como quien ve un caso perdido.

—El niño no me gusta, —Shisui hizo un mohín con la nariz—, es engreído.

—Las infancias de esta aldea son tristes, ¿no? —Itachi lo miró de medio lado, había algo escondido en sus pupilas negras que provoco que Shisui se desinflara como un globo.

—Sí… supongo que sí… —Y giró a ver una vez más al pequeño rubio que se columpiaba lentamente en solitario, casi como si quisiera consolarse a si mismo.

—Ahí viene Sasuke. —Itachi menciono como sin darle importancia, pero casi al instante sujetó a su primo por la manga del suéter y habló sin siquiera verlo—. Y si vuelves a intentar en él "la urracarrana" que viste en la televisión civil voy a matarte.

—De verdad Itachi-chan, —Shisui elevó su elegante nariz al cielo con mucha dignidad—, no tienes ni pizca de sentido de la diversión.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shisui se repitió por tercera vez a si mismo que no estaba siendo un desequilibrado que seguía niños ni cosa por el estilo, era sólo que ya había terminado su guardia en la comisaría y se había topado a cierto rubio sin querer. ¿Qué podía ser más divertido para un adolescente que seguir a un niño en sus travesuras infantiles y ayudarlo a escabullirse de una que otra reprimenda?, aunque ciertamente Naruto rebasaba las travesuras habituales (mira que dibujarle bigotes al perro guardián de los Inuzuka, eso era tener valor).

Estaba seguro que de haber sido de la misma edad hubieran sido buenos amigos, del tipo que _juntos son dinamita. _Lamentablemente Naruto era muy pequeño y él demasiado ocupado con políticas peligrosas como para relacionarse más allá de cuidarlo en las sombras.

En su secreta vigilancia había descubierto un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que la mayoría de los ciudadanos lo miraban con rencor y miedo, aquello lo deprimía, Naruto no tenía la culpa de ser el contenedor de un monstruo, le pesaba en el alma ver unos ojos tan jóvenes llenos de dolor.

Pero también había descubierto que los niños, siempre más inocentes, eran mas dados a hablarle sin miedo, Nara Shikamaru por ejemplo no tenía la menor pega en jugar con él y hablarle con su aire aburrido de siempre y el gordito Akimichi también estaba a su lado sin reparos y aunque el niño Inuzuka era un engreído (lo que pasaba cuando uno venía de un clan importante y era guapo, ¡oh la fama!) también lo incluía en sus juegos y correrías sin ponerle reparos.

Y entre todo eso lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido notar que la pequeñita de los Hyuuga lo seguía a todos lados, siempre desde lejos, casi como él, ¿sería que ambos eran acosadores? Y que era peor, ¿un adolescente acosador o una niña acosadora?

—Uh… —Estaba pensando en eso cuando, de golpe y porrazo, chocó con algo que se enredó en sus rodillas y se fue al suelo—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Al instante se dio cuenta de que se había llevado de encuentro a un niño y lo puso de pie abruptamente limpiándole la ropa con manotazos que fueron demasiado violentos dada su fuerza que raramente controlaba—¡Lo…! —Cuando al fin pudo percatarse que estaba golpeando al niño como piñata se quedo quieto por fin y vio al chico fijamente a los ojos. Se sorprendió por dos cosas, la primera era que el chico no parecía mostrar dolor ante su inusual manera de sacudir el polvo de su ropa y la segunda fueron sus pupilas tan claras y plateadas como la luna.

—Suélteme. —Educada pero fríamente el niño le puso una pequeña mano sobre la muñeca.

—¿Eres un Hyuuga, verdad?

—Usted es Shisui Uchiha del cuerpo parpadeante. —A pesar de ser tan pequeño se le veía muy bien informado.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?, —su instinto perdido de hermano mayor surgió al instante—, tus padres…

—Están muertos. —El niño lo cortó en seco, sus fríos ojos lo miraron con un vacío que le produjo escalofríos.

—Yo… —Quiso decirle que los de él también, pero en lugar de eso apenas abrió los labios.

—Suélteme, debo irme. —El niño se zafó de su agarre, parecía contrariado y se largo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de agregar alguna cosa. Por un instante Shisui se quedo con la sensación de haber dejado pasar algo importante, pero casi al instante algo pasó rozándole el pantalón.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —Por instinto adelantó la mano y sujetó la pequeña cabecita que intentaba escabullirse (años de práctica desde que Sasuke había nacido).

—¡Ah! —Para su sorpresa y horror la princesita de los Hyuuga giró la mirada hacía él asustada—. Lo-lo siento… —Era tan pequeña y parecía tan débil que la soltó enseguida (era una suerte que el otro niño Hyuuga no hubiera chillado, pero no podía seguir tentando al cielo).

—¿Qué haces tan tarde, eh? —Poniendo su sonrisa más afable se colocó en cuclillas para estar a su altura, pero el resultado fue que ella retrocediera un paso pálida de miedo—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—¡N-n-no, gracias! —Las mejillas se le colorearon de manera tan furiosa y sus ojos se llenaron de tal manera de lágrimas sin derramar que Shisui estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, ¡él no sabía a tratar a las mujeres de ninguna edad!, ¡eso era un hecho!, por cinco angustiantes segundos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, una niña contra un adolescente y justo cuando Shisui iba a activar su modo idiota la pequeña dio media vuelta y echó a correr por el mismo camino que había tomado hacía unos momentos el otro niño.

—¿Pero qué…? —Y así, para cerrar la noche, un último niño chocó contra él.

—¿Naruto-chan? —No podía creer su suerte, el niño al que había seguido todo el día al final iba a él por su propio pie, ¡ese era un mensaje de Dios de seguro!

—¡Quítate del camino! —Pero el rubio apenas le dio un pisotón y siguió corriendo como si lo persiguieran bestias rabiosas.

—Oh… ¡Naruto-chan! —Pero de la mota dorada ya no se veía nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi entró a la habitación de su primo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al verlo ataviado con una vestimenta que se parecía bastante a la de ANBU.

—¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? —Itachi arqueó una ceja, pero Shisui que estaba frente al espejo apenas se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero que los uniformes de la policía sean más emocionantes.

—Ah. —Si Itachi pensaba o no algo acerca del asunto no lo dijo, simplemente se recargó contra la pared—. Mi padre se esta moviendo…

—Ayer me sucedió algo curioso, —Shisui se acomodó la bandana en la frente sin prestarle atención—, tres niños chocaron con mis piernas, ¿crees que sea un mensaje divino para que me apure a tener descendencia antes de morir?

—El Tercero esta intentando ganar tiempo, pero dudo que lo logre. —Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

—Al principio no me entere de nada, pero luego he hecho una teoría, Kyuubi-chan es muy bobito por lo que no se dará cuenta solo, pero la princesa Hyuuga esta enamorada de él, por eso lo estaba siguiendo y el otro niño Hyuuga intenta portarse frío y arrogante, pero estaba preocupado por ella, por eso la estaba siguiendo también. Cuando Kyuubi-chan dio media vuelta huyendo la princesa Hyuuga tuvo que hacer lo mismo y el niño Hyuuga también.

—Danzo-san empieza a presionar. —Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Los tres se estaban persiguiendo intentando que el otro no se diera cuenta, ¡que hermosa es la infancia!

—¿Me estas prestando atención?, —Itachi se despegó lentamente de la pared—. Esto es serio.

—Itachi… —Shisui miró directamente su imagen en el espejo, el Sharingan despertó en sus ojos sorprendiendo ligeramente a su primo menor—. ¿Sabes por qué me llamaron genio?

—Por tu habilidad y tu fuerza. —Itachi contestó casi como si estuviera en un examen—. ¿A que viene eso?

—No, —Shisui miró el reflejo rojizo de sus pupilas en el cristal—, fue por mis ojos.

—Ciertamente nadie ha desarrollado el sharingan al nivel que…

—No, no es por el sharingan, —con un suspiro Shisui ladeó el rostro hacía su primo, viéndolo de reojo—, hablo de lo que mis ojos son capaces de ver.

—No te estoy entendiendo. —Itachi lo miró con fijeza.

—Ayer me di cuenta de que Naruto-chan no esta tan sólo como todo el mundo cree, hay alguien que cree en él, la princesa Hyuuga puede verlo y el niño Hyuuga no esta podrido en odio por más que se esfuerce en aparentarlo, ¿sabes que significa eso?

—¿Qué los niños son puros? —Itachi arqueó las dos cejas, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de que esa era la respuesta—. Estamos en medio de todo esto porque queremos proteger algo.

—A los niños de Konoha. —Shisui sonrió y su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¡Aunque sean groseros y te pisen y luego te digan que te hagas a un lado!

—¿Tuviste un mal encuentro con Naruto-kun? —Itachi suspiró suavemente.

—¡Es tan malo!, ¡yo que lo estuve cuidando desde las sombras todo el día!

—Aunque son puros los niños también son despistados, es parte de su misma naturaleza. —Itachi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa recordando a su hermano y las miradas furtivas que le lanzaban las niñas y que él no atinaba a reconocer.

—Como sea, esos niños tienen un lazo importante Tachi-chan yo te lo digo.

—Había olvidado que tu sharingan también predecía el futuro. —Itachi lo miro escéptico, pero luego simplemente relajó los hombros—. Aunque puede que tengas razón.

—Tengo razón. —Shisui sonrió ampliamente—. Y ahora vamos a Ichiraku a celebrar.

—Lo que digas. —Itachi dio vuelta y salió del cuarto, Shisui giró una vez más la mirada hacía el espejo y con la yema de los dedos tocó su mejilla en el frío cristal. Sabía que los sacrificios eran necesarios, pero el servir a la aldea era el legado que le había dejado su padre.

Quería ser capaz algún día de ver a Naruto con amigos, a los niños Hyuuga hablando sin problemas de ramas, a su clan conviviendo en paz con el resto de la aldea. Quería que sus ojos vieran todo eso y si no era posible… entonces lo que quería era que sus ojos, los ojos de aquel a quien habían llamado genio sirvieran para que alguien más lo viera. El día en el que Naruto-chan fuera verdaderamente feliz.

—¡Shisui! —A lo lejos escuchó el grito de Itachi—. Apúrate.

—¡Voy! —Y de reojo le mando un último guiño a su reflejo. Porque lo que hacía verdaderamente feliz a Shisui Uchiha eran las risas de los niños… y quizás molestar un poco a Sasuke-chan… pero sólo un poco…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acostado en su cama y bien abrazado de Pandita-san (muñeco de peluche que le acompañaba en las solitarias noches sin Itachi) Sasuke tuvo que incorporarse a medias violentamente y dejar escapar un sonoro estornudo.

Lo dicho, no volvía a comer paleta helada a escondidas de su madre, ¡un ninja no podía resfriarse! Y sin ponerle mayor atención al asunto volvió a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Es muy tarde y tengo sueño…

Agradezco a:

**Gaby-L**

**Hiragizawa**

**Acantha-27**

**Ro0w'z**

**Morfy**

**Kary Landero 3**

**Annie Thompson**

**NANA-chan53**

**Nathita**

**Uchihacecy**

**AkumaChibi03**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Pandemonium Potter**

**Hinaruhy**

**Oldadux**

**RAYMAR**

**Stefany BM**

**San-Mendez**

**Niwa99**

**Lombriz**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Quería escribir algo de Shisui porque me llego el sentimiento por él, aunque al final no me salió como me lo esperaba (aunque nunca me salen las cosas como espero a ser sincera).

También quiero recordarles (para los que no se enteraron o no lo leyeron) que ya no estoy recibiendo imágenes para las recomendaciones porque los lugares ya están llenos hasta el capitulo 50, por su atención muchas gracias (sí, lo digo por esas personas que me agregan al face sólo para mandarme imágenes pervertidas, a estas alturas deberían saber que el lemon no es lo mío y con una imagen de esas sólo lograría decepcionarlos).

Por ahora es todo, nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, besitos Ciao

_13 de Abril del 2013 Sábado_


	39. Encuentro fortuito SasoHina Especial RTN

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 39: Encuentro fortuito**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Esta imagen esta dedicada especialmente para **Bella Uchiha Cullen **quien donó la imagen para el fic. Este capitulo formara parte de la saga "Road to ninja" así que sobre aviso no hay engaño.

_Especial 1 Road to ninja_

**39/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata miró alrededor antes de echarse a correr sintiendo que las pocas reservas de chakra que tenía se le evaporaban como si hubieran puesto una tetera a hervir y el vapor se escapara sin posibilidad de retenerlo.

¡Estaba en un verdadero apuro!, hacía tiempo que había perdido de vista a Kiba y a Shino, se maldijo a si misma por distraerse en el regreso de su misión, aquello no hubiera ocurrido si hubieran estado atentos, como siempre.

—¡Allá va! —Uno de los ninjas gritó y ella tuvo que lanzarse de lado al suelo para esquivar un kunai, rodó sobre si misma y siguió corriendo. Había momentos en la vida de un ninja que lo mejor y más favorable era la huida y ella lo tenía muy presente, nada ganaría enfrentándose a un batallón que la superaba en número aunque no tanto en habilidad.

Mientras corría un delicado hilo de sangre corrió por su frente, aquello le pareció casi irreal, hacía apenas un par de meses desde que se había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja, la aldea apenas empezaba a tomar misiones de nuevo y ocurría que en su primera tarea les pasaba eso, pero, ¿acaso no era ese el momento más vulnerable para atacarlos?, era obvio que los ninjas renegados intentaran aprovecharse de una situación como la presente.

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y atrápenla! —Hinata volvió a rodar por el suelo, pero esta vez no fue a propósito, algo parecido a una liana la sujetó por el tobillo y jaló de ella. Apretando los dientes la joven estiró la pierna y logró soltar el agarre pero su bota ninja también salió despedida.

La diferencia entre la altura de un pie y el otro era tanta que Hinata terminó por quitarse también la otra sandalia ninja y huir descalza, pequeñas ramitas y piedras se impactaron bajo su suave piel, pero aquello la tenía sin cuidado.

—¡No la dejen escapar idiotas! —Tuvo que frenar un momento y deshacerse de un par de sujetos, aquella técnica se las había enseñado Kurenai, correr, detenerse un momento y pelear contra uno o dos y seguir corriendo. Decididamente era una estrategia difícil y agotadora, para poder llevarla a cabo se tenía que ser más rápido que todos los demás y aparte la resistencia era un punto clave.

Sinceramente ella no era tan resistente…

—¡Hinata! —Escuchó el grito de Kiba a lo lejos, intentó encontrarlo con el Byakugan pero fue imposible, un hombre surgió del suelo y la golpeó en la barbilla, aturdida la chica cayó al suelo y con la mirada borrosa intentó barrer al enemigo frente a ella.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡le lanzaron un dardo venenoso y aún no pueden atraparla! —Hinata escuchó las palabras como difuminadas por el viento, se sentía enferma y mareada, pero aún así se puso de pie y volvió a correr.

En su fuero interno rogaba por ayuda, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría, Shino y Kiba no estaban cerca para auxiliarla, nadie de la aldea podría imaginarse que se encontraba en semejante situación. En cámara lenta recordó aquella ocasión durante la guerra, cuando ella había caído frente a múltiples enemigos y así, mágico e impresionante, Naruto había aparecido frente a ella deteniendo las espadas y los golpes que amenazaban con abatirla.

¡Pero Naruto no estaba ahí ahora!, nadie iba a salvarla y lo mejor es que se protegiera a si misma si no quería ser una carga para los demás. Intentó activar el Byakugan de nuevo, pero contrastó con horror que ya no tenía chakra para lograrlo, estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero como pudo conservó el equilibrio, al frente notó algo extraño, como si hubiera un espejo en medio del claro, la idea de que pudiera ser una trampa la invadió, pero de cualquier manera no tenía a dónde más escapar.

—¡La tengo! —Alguien la sujetó del cabello, sintió como si hubiera atravesado una puerta aunque el bosque y los enemigos seguían siendo los mismos, la visión se le estaba volviendo doble, con sus últimas fuerzas tanteó en el portakunais por algún arma que lograra ayudarle.

—No te dejare. —Le doblaron la mano y la hicieron caer de rodillas, alguien la tenía sujeta del cabello pero el efecto de la droga empezaba a volverse tan fuerte que ni siquiera sentía mucho dolor.

—Suéltala. —Una voz carente de emoción se extendió por el claro, Hinata intentó reconocer al recién llegado, pero sólo pudo ver una cabeza de mechones rojos flotando en el viento, pensó en Gaara, recordó los ojos del Kazekage mientras daba su discurso frente a la alianza ninja y en cómo aquello había logrado unir sus corazones, le pareció que su misma alma se aligeraba y finalmente cayó en la inconsciencia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata se mantuvo un momento sin abrir los ojos, como preguntándose dónde estaba, recordó vagamente que estaba huyendo y que de pronto Gaara había llegado para auxiliarla, pero eso era del todo ilógico porque se encontraban increíblemente lejos de Suna, además, ¿por qué andaría el Kazekage por ahí salvando ninjas de otras aldeas?

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró tendida en el suelo, los pies descalzos se le habían enfriado un poco y al parecer se hallaba recostada en una especie de tendido de emergencia hecho con alguna capa vieja, aturdida intentó mirar alrededor pero había considerable oscuridad rodeándola, como si hubiera caído en alguna cueva.

—¿Ya has despertado? —La misma voz carente de emoción de antes la interrogó, sólo hasta entonces Hinata fue consciente de que alguien mantenía una mano sobre su cabeza, eso y que, de hecho, ella mantenía la cabeza recargada contra la pierna de esa persona, usándola prácticamente de almohada.

—Yo… —Sintiendo su cuerpo pesado la joven giró la mirada para ver a su salvador, al instante sintió que el corazón le daba una violenta vuelta y un chillido murió en su garganta, ¡esa persona no era Gaara!, tenía el cabello rojo y cierto parecido con el Kazekage, pero la capa de Akatsuki que cubría su cuerpo no dejaba lugar a dudas, ¡se trataba de Akasuna No Sasori!, un integrante de la banda criminal que se suponía debía estar muerto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Los ojos castaños de Sasori la enfocaron con cierta agazapada curiosidad—. Estabas en un problema hace un rato así que te he traído aquí. —Hinata abrió la boca sin saber que decir o qué hacer. Nunca había visto a Sasori más que en el libro Bingo, no conocía casi nada acerca de él aparte de que era peligroso ¡y que estaba muerto!, ¿acaso los informes habían sido falsos?

—Po-porque… —Asustada intentó retroceder así que él quitó la mano de su cabeza, no se veía afectado por su actitud en lo más mínimo.

—Eres Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cierto? —El pelirrojo la miró en medio de la oscuridad—. Tenía una idea un poco diferente de ti. —Hinata sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones, ¿por qué alguien como Sasori de Akatsuki tendría una idea de ella en primer lugar?, ¿por qué se interesaría en una chica que no le servía de ninguna manera?, ¿o es que acaso…?, el pánico la invadió al pensar en lo único que sus enemigos podían querer de un Hyuuga. Automáticamente llevó una mano a su ojo derecho y colocó la otra en posición defensiva frente a su cuerpo.

Sasori la miró sin demostrar gran cosa en el rostro, pero por dentro se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba con aquella chica, ciertamente la mayoría de los ninjas se sentían intimidados ante los integrantes de Akatsuki, pero no era cómo para que se pusiera tan nerviosa, además se trataba de Hyuuga Hinata, la primogénita de Hiashi y (si lo que decía Hidan era cierto) un verdadero grano en el culo, malhablada, violenta y fuerte.

¿Sería que Hidan le había mentido?, no, no lo creía, él mismo la había visto en una ocasión corriendo tras Menma y ordenándole que salieran en una cita mientras el pobre chico huía despavorido.

Aunque ahora que lo notaba se veía ligeramente diferente, llevaba un pantalón a tres cuartos de largo y una pesada chamarra que ocultaba lo que, habitualmente, tanto le gustaba lucir.

—¿Qué-qué quiere de mí? —Aún de rodillas y con una mano al frente en modo de débil defensa Hinata lo miró lo más valientemente que pudo.

—¿Qué quiero de ti? —Sasori arqueó ambas cejas, aunque su gesto de interrogación no fue tan marcado por lo poco que se movió su rostro fuera de eso.

—¿Qué quiere de Konoha? —Hinata pasó saliva sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración, el veneno aún no se iba del todo de su cuerpo.

—Por ahora nada. —Sasori se puso elegantemente de pie—. La Hokage no nos ha dado ninguna misión. —Confundida Hinata lo miró preguntándose si acaso se había golpeado en la cabeza y todo aquello no era más que una alucinación—. Estamos un poco lejos de la aldea, así que si quieres puedo llevarte con los demás, aún tienes veneno dentro, creo que Konan sabe de eso.

—¿Lo-los demás? —Hinata se agitó como hoja al viento, ya bastante malo era estar con un Akatsuki, tener que vérselas con los otros… y a todo esto, ¿no se suponía que estaban muertos?, ¿acaso alguien había vuelto a usar la técnica de resucitación oscura?

—Y si Konan no sabe Itachi podrá ayudar, él parece saber de todo de cualquier forma, he de decir que los venenos son mi especialidad, pero éste en particular no lo reconozco, ¿quién te estaba atacando? —Sasori siguió hablando sin notar su turbación y a Hinata no le quedo más que contestar.

—Ni-ninjas renegados. —No quería darle demasiada información pero a ser sincera ni ella misma sabía porqué la habían atacado en un inicio y sus enemigos no tenían la bandana que los caracterizara como parte de alguna aldea en especifico.

—¿Nos vamos? —Sasori la miró sin interés y ella quiso decirle que no, que tenía miedo y estaba confundida, pero en lugar de eso apenas abrió la boca sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba. El pelirrojo la observó esta vez con atención, al parecer todo lo que sabía o creía saber de la heredera Hyuuga estaba equivocado, ahora resultaba que en condiciones de vida o muerte se volvía vulnerable, aunque ciertamente no es cómo si él fuera a dañarla.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —La idea se le vino de pronto a la cabeza y se sintió ligeramente torpe por no haberlo pensado antes, era cierto que Akatsuki servía a Konoha, pero también era una verdad que no eran precisamente "los buenos del cuento", en muchos lugares se le conocía como el escorpión rojo y su idea del arte como una belleza eterna a veces era un tema usado por las madres para asustar a los niños desobedientes.

"Si no te duermes ahora mismo vendrá Sasori de la Arena y te volverá una marioneta", Hinata, a pesar de su alta alcurnia y su carácter explosivo, también debía haber crecido escuchando de sus atrocidades, por el bien de la aldea, pero atrocidades al fin y al cabo.

—Yo… —Hinata se puso lentamente de pie sintiéndose mareada, por alguna razón no lograba sentir instintos asesinos de parte del pelirrojo, ¿sería por qué en su forma de marioneta no era capaz de sentir algo como eso?, ¿por qué se estaba comportando tan condescendiente con ella?

—Se dicen muchas cosas de Akatsuki, pero fuera de nuestra misión como ninjas no somos tan diferentes al resto de los humanos. —Sasori la sujetó de un hombro al notar que se tambaleaba un poco—. Voy a meterme en un problema si te pasa algo y no hice nada por evitarlo, eres miembro de uno de los mejores clanes después de todo. —Los ojos castaños del joven la observaron fijamente y Hinata tuvo que tomar aire apretando los dientes, ser observada por aquellos ojos artificiales era sinceramente perturbador.

—¿Me-meterse en problemas? —Cada vez aquello era más un sinsentido, ¿por qué Sasori hablaba como si Konoha y lo que sucedía en ella le importara?

—Supongo que ese veneno te esta afectando en más de un sentido. —Con un suspiro el muchacho la cargó contra su pecho de un solo movimiento, Hinata ni siquiera alcanzó a chillar cuando ya se encontraba con la cabeza recargada contra el corazón del joven y las piernas en el aire—. Te llevaré con los demás. —Sin agregar nada más el pelirrojo echó a andar fuera de la cueva, Hinata estaba tan tensa que de haber sido un poco más débil se hubiera echado a llorar, no es como si escapar fuera una opción porque Sasori de Akatsuki era mucho más de lo que ella podía abarcar, a lo más que podía aspirar era a huir de él un minuto o dos como máximo y después morir a sus manos… aunque no parecía muy interesado en matarla.

De reojo giró a verlo, gracias a que llevaba la capa de Akatsuki sus articulaciones de madera no la lastimaban tanto, pero ser cargada por él era una sensación tan extraña como el ser abrazada por alguna especie de juguete.

_Tum-tum_

Y sin embargo su oreja pegada a su pecho podía oír a la perfección su corazón, como si aquella fuera la única señal de vida dentro de él. En un recuerdo tardío pensó en Sakura cuando les había relatado su pelea contra el pelirrojo, en aquel entonces había pensado "Sakura-san es tan genial".

—¿Qué hacías sola corriendo por el bosque? —Hinata quiso decir que no estaba sola, pero la perspectiva de Sasori buscando a Kiba y a Shino era todo menos alentadora.

—Ve-venía de regreso de una misión. —No le quedo más que entrecruzar nerviosamente los dedos, Sasori la hizo brincar en sus brazos para acomodársela mejor y ella abrió grandes los ojos sujetándose inconscientemente de su cuello. Sin poder evitarlo Sasori giró a verla de nuevo, para poder mover aquellas articulaciones falsas había tenido que conectar nervios, por lo mismo podía sentir el toque que la muchacha le estaba dando. Ella enrojeció violentamente y lo soltó, en sus ojos claros se pintó una vergüenza tan clara que Sasori estuvo tentado de sonreír, algo que no había hecho quizás en los últimos diez años.

—Para ser una kunnoichi no parece que seas muy buena con el contacto físico. —Era sólo una aclaración, pero ella lo miró con desamparo. ¿De verdad Hyuuga Hinata era así de inocente y vulnerable en el pasado?, estaba seguro que no. Algo había ahí que se le estaba escapando.

—El Junken… —Hinata había hablado en automático y en último momento la voz se le perdió en la garganta—… es un estilo de pelea de contacto.

—No me refería a ese tipo de contacto. —Sasori se percató de que quizás estaba hablando de más, usualmente él no era el tipo de hombre que tenía largas conversaciones con nadie, cuando más hablaba era cuando peleaba con Deidara. Además lo que le había dicho podía malinterpretarse como un intento de coqueteo, en la aldea los chicos _malos _tenían cierta reputación de casanova, una que le fastidiaba, y ciertas chicas se acercaban a él intentando ganárselo. A veces Sasori quería recordarles que a pesar de su apariencia juvenil era un hombre hecho y derecho que había vivido lo suficiente para ser su padre, pero al final se decía que aquello no valía la pena.

—Yo no soy… —Hinata pasó saliva—. Buena en otro tipo de contacto… —Sasori enarcó una ceja recordando las muchas veces que Hidan le contaba que había visto a Hinata intentado restregársele encima a Menma (ella era la fantasía sexual de su compañero Akatsuki así que siempre la estaba viendo a la distancia y fantaseando con ella en la guarida).

Decirle que por su apariencia y maneras él hubiera esperado lo contrario sería faltarle al respeto de seguro, así que prefirió guardarse los comentarios para sí mismo, después de todo siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre prudente y tranquilo.

—La guarida esta cerca. —La muchacha se tensó en sus brazos y él tuvo la idea, nuevamente, de que algo se le estaba escapando—. No te preocupes, —luego pensó que quizás ella conocía los negros pensamientos de Hidan hacía su persona—, no dejare que Hidan se te acerque.

—¿Hi-Hidan? —Hinata aguantó la respiración, ¿no estaba Hidan decapitado en el bosque de los Nara?, ¿y por qué tenía que cuidar Sasori para que no se le acercara?, quizás estaba enloqueciendo, pero de Hidan a Sasori prefería al pelirrojo, tenía la impresión de que si él la mataba no la haría sufrir tanto.

—Olvídalo. —Aunque quizás la muchacha no supiera nada, mejor no atormentarla. Sasori brincó dos veces para entrar finalmente a una especie de mansión no muy bien cuidada, en cuanto estuvieron dentro Hinata quiso bajar de sus brazos, pero él se sacó las sandalias sin hacer uso de las manos y se adentró por los pasillos.

—¡Sasori-sempai! —Deidara fue el primero en aparecer, llevaba unos pantalones azules y una playera del mismo color, su apariencia era tan infantil que a Hinata le costo creer que le hubiera dado tantos problemas a Kakashi en el pasado—. ¿Por qué trae a Hyuuga Hinata? —la mandíbula del rubio se abrió en gesto mitad horrorizado y mitad admirado.

—Esta herida, ¿dónde esta Konan?

—Salió con Yamato. —Deidara brincoteo alrededor de Sasori mientras éste caminaba sin prestarle atención, entre los brazos de Sasori Hinata miró al rubio de reojo, podría ser su imaginación, pero parecía un divertido chico. Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento.

—¿E Itachi?

—En su cuarto.

—Háblale. —Sasori finalmente colocó a la chica en el suelo y la sujetó por los hombros por si acaso se seguía sintiendo mal.

—¡Voy, voy! —Deidara hizo un saludo militar y luego cerró un ojo—. ¡Boom!

—¿Volviste a poner una bomba en el cuarto de Itachi? —Sasori dejó caer lentamente los parpados—. Abusas de su paciencia.

—¡Odio a ese sujeto y a sus ojos! —Deidara se sentó en el suelo enfurruñado.

—Por cierto, —Sasori arqueó una ceja—, la Hokage me ha dicho que dejes de molestar a Ino Yamanaka.

—¡No es mi culpa!, —el rubio extendió ambos brazos—, ¡es como mi clon versión femenina y mojigata! —Hinata entreabrió los labios pensando que Deidara debía estar un poco loco para calificar a Ino de mojigata, ¿o acaso estaba siendo sarcástico?

—Deidara. —La voz de Itachi se escuchó por el pasillo y Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, nunca antes había estado en presencia de ese hombre, pero su nombre era leyenda, sobre todo desde que Naruto les había contado la verdad acerca de su misión secreta, ¿sería que podría recibir alguna clase de ayuda de parte del Uchiha?, su corazón se estremeció de esperanza ante la idea, pero después le pareció poco probable, si Itachi estaba en Akatsuki no iba a dejar tirada su misión de espía sólo por una chica que ni siquiera conocía—. Te he dicho que si quieres llamarme lo hagas de una manera convencional. —El joven Uchiha apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tenía un rostro serio y bastante atractivo, pero a Hinata la intimidó más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡No me regañes!, —Deidara hizo un infantil mohín con las mejillas y luego sonrío con picardía—. Mira lo que ha traído Sasori-sempai, apuesto diez a uno a que nos mete en problemas. —Automáticamente Itachi dirigió la mirada hacía Sasori y muy a su pesar sus pupilas se abrieron ligeramente, ¿qué hacía Hyuuga Hinata ahí?

—¿Qué significa esto? —Itachi aguanto un suspiro, aquella chica atrevida era el sueño imposible de su hermano Sasuke, "la única chica que me ha dado calabazas, ¡y todo por el estupido de Menma!", si se concentraba aún podía escuchar la voz de su hermano quejándose.

—La han herido con alguna clase de veneno. —Sasori contestó sin soltarla de los hombros—. Pensé que era un veneno suave cuyos efectos pasarían pronto, pero parece que es más complejo, no parece ella.

—¿A que te refieres? —Deidara se levantó y se inclinó hacía ella, tan cerca que sus narices estuvieron a punto de rozarse, inmediatamente Hinata se echó hacía atrás provocando que su cabeza rebotara contra el pecho de Sasori y que sus pies trastabillaran, por suerte el cuerpo del pelirrojo le sirvió como apoyo, aunque terminar despatarrada sobre él tampoco era algo que le agradara.

—Que raro. —Itachi llevó una mano a su barbilla, según lo que le había contado su hermano lo más probable era que aquella chica ya le hubiera dado un buen izquierdazo a Deidara por su atrevimiento y en lugar de eso había retrocedido sonrojada y temerosa.

—Deberíamos mandar a alguien a avisar a su padre que…

—¡No! —Hinata se zafó del agarre de Sasori y de un salto quedo considerablemente lejos de ellos, su pecho se agitó con la respiración, no iba a permitir que la usaran de rehén para obtener algo de los Hyuuga.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Esta así desde que despertó. —Sasori la miró de reojo.

—¿Dónde la encontraste? —Itachi la miró fijamente, tenía una ligera sospechosa de lo que había pasado, pero era tan descabellada que no la creía posible.

—De repente apareció corriendo en el bosque. —Sasori miró hacía su compañero—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Ya traía esa ropa cuando la encontraste?

—¿Qué insinúas? —Sasori entrecerró un poco los ojos, nunca le había dado pie a nadie en la guarida para que lo creyeran capaz de jugar a cambiarle la ropa a una chica de buena cuna de Konoha y aunque ciertamente tenía las características para volverse una hermosa muñeca por la eternidad no es como si fuera a atentar contra sus aliados.

—Hyuuga Hinata, ¿de donde vienes? —Itachi la miró con determinación y ella retrocedió un paso.

—Konoha. —Eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Sabes quienes somos nosotros?

—Akatsuki, —Hinata se sintió un poco tonta al decirlo—, los criminales más buscados en el libro Bingo.

—¿Eh? —Deidara abrió los ojos a extremos increíbles—. ¿Te has pegado en esa cabeza Hyuuga tuya?

—¿Criminales? —Hasta ese momento Sasori entendió porqué ella parecía temerle tanto, y él creyendo que era por su fama de titiritero.

—No estoy seguro, —Itachi se frotó la barbilla—, pero hace un tiempo un Naruto que se parecía mucho a Menma y una Sakura de otra dimensión cayeron aquí por error.

—Es cierto. —Sasori recordó aquel incidente en el que alguien había controlado a Menma y los había metido en un aprieto.

—¿Ella viene de esa dimensión?, —Deidara llegó hasta ella en un salto—, dime, dime, ¿yo logro vencer a ese sujeto en esa otra dimensión? —Acto seguido señaló a Itachi quien se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Otra dimensión? —Pero Hinata no le contestó y de cualquier forma decirle que todos habían muerto en su mundo no parecía precisamente agradable, lo que de verdad estaba taladrando dentro de su cabeza como un tambor era la posibilidad que había mencionado Itachi, ¿acaso estaba en otro lugar que no era el que conocía?, Naruto y Sakura no habían mencionado nada al respecto.

—¿Cómo habrá pasado? —Sasori se sujetó la barbilla, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera dar alguna teoría un hombre alto y musculoso apareció en la habitación, sus ojos brillaron de lujuria nada más ver a la chica en medio de ellos.

—¡Hyuuga Hinata!

—¡Ah! —Hinata abrió los ojos y colocó las manos en posición de Junken al ver que Hidan se le iba encima, aquel hombre era quien había asesinado a Asuma-sensei hundiendo a su maestra en la tristeza, el mismo que había dejado sin padre a un niño que ni siquiera había nacido, sintió que lo odiaba con la misma intensidad con la que le temía, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a tocarlo Sasori se metió en medio, de sus manos surgieron hilos que sujetaron a su compañero.

—¡Mierda Sasori, quítate!

—No. —El pelirrojo habló con sequedad—. Le dije a esta chica que no dejaría que te acercaras.

—¡Sa-so-ri! —Hidan rechinó los dientes, pero Sasori siguió firme en su postura.

—Gracias. —Y entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, Hinata sujetó la capa del pelirrojo y apoyó la frente en su espalda—. Gracias Sasori-san. —Los ojos castaños del marionetista se abrieron más de lo normal al sentir algo que no había logrado experimentar desde que se había transformado a sí mismo en una marioneta. Sintió calor. Uno que subía por su espalda, recorría sus hombros y tiernamente se acunaba en su corazón.

—¡Eh!, —Deidara señaló con un espantado dedo al frente—, ¿qué esta pasando? —La chica había empezado a brillar, aún con sus pequeñas manos sujetando la espalda de Sasori, Itachi apenas dio un pequeño parpadeo.

—Ella esta regresando a su mundo. —Porque lo mismo había pasado cuando aquella Sakura y ese Naruto habían regresado a lo que para ellos era su realidad.

—¿Uh? —Hidan fue liberado del agarre de Sasori, en la sala ahora sólo se encontraban los cuatro hombres—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Una alucinación colectiva? —Sasori se encogió de hombros, a saber, cosas raras siempre pasaban cuando uno era miembro de Akatsuki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Hinata, ey Hinata. —La joven abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con Kiba, que arrodillado a un lado de ella le daba palmaditas en la cara.

—¿Kiba-kun?

—¿Qué pasó?, —su compañero la ayudó a incorporarse—, todos los enemigos estaban derrotados alrededor de ti, pero parece que te desmayaste, ¿Qué técnica usaste?

—No, no sé. —La joven se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Había pasado lo que creía que había sucedido?, ¿o solo se había desmayado?

—Además perdiste los zapatos, ¿quieres que te lleve de caballito?

—No, no es necesario Ki… —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el castaño se la trepó en la espalda y sujetándola por los muslos empezó a andar. Demasiado aturdida Hinata no replicó.

—Shino esta bien, lo deje con Akamaru.

—U-uhm… —Hinata pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de su compañero y recargó la cabeza junto a la suya, definitivamente ser cargada por un amigo era mucho mejor que estar en brazos de alguien como Sasori, pero aún así… sus labios se abrieron sorprendidos al descubrir que secretamente quería ir a ver a Kankuro de la arena, había una marioneta en su poder que deseaba volver a observar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasori se encontraba recargado contra el muro de Ichiraku, dentro de la tienda Deidara se peleaba pidiendo "diez miso ramen para llevar", de verdad que no volvía a apostar con Itachi para ver quienes eran los encargados de ir por las provisiones, con el Sharingan aquel salido no podía perder.

—¡Menma, ven aquí ahora! —El grito le provocó girar un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para quitarse del camino de Menma que corría como endemoniado chillando que él a quien amaba era a Sakura-chan.

—¡No me importa a quien ames tú eres mío! —La chica que lo seguía era Hinata Hyuuga y no había error, piel inmaculadamente blanca, brillo labial rojo encendido, ojos delineados y ropa pequeña y ajustada que dejaba pocas cosas a la imaginación.

—¡Kya! —En un último intento desesperado Menma lanzó un tomate que rodaba por el suelo y al pisarlo la chica trastabillo, por un sorpresivo momento sus ojos claros se abrieron ante la perspectiva de caer al suelo, pero al instante siguiente Sasori ya había adelantado el brazo y la había sujetado por la cintura para que no se desplomara.

—Uh. —La joven giró hacía él y a pesar de todo vio la misma expresión en sus ojos que eran como las nubes en un día soleado—. Gracias Sasori-san. —Y aunque no lo creyó posible el mismo calor de antes lo recorrió, desde su brazo, subiendo lentamente por su piel hasta acariciar su corazón.

—De nada. —Con delicadeza la estabilizó y ella le guiñó un ojo, no era coquetería, esa la reservaba sólo para Menma.

—¡Ya verá ese Menma Namikaze! —Y sin más volvió a correr dejándolo ahí, con el sentimiento inquietante de algo que al parecer no había muerto cuando decidió volver su cuerpo inmortal.

—Sasori-sempai. —Deidara que había salido con dos enormes bolsas y había visto parte de la escena suspiró—. ¿Hidan tendrá competencia? —Sasori se encogió de hombros y giró a ver el cielo.

—Quien sabe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hola, me he tardado tanto porque no sabía como emparejar a estos dos, ya había escrito los inicios de otro capitulo cuando vi RTN y entonces la idea vino a mi mente (muchas ideas vinieron de hecho), así que borre lo que llevaba e inicie de cero. Al final no estoy muy segura de cómo salió (que esto de dimensiones encontradas no parece precisamente lo mío), pero espero les haya agradado aunque sea poquito.

Agradezco a:

**Ro0w'z**

**Last Wizard**

**Acantha-27**

**Stefany BM**

**Gaby L**

**Runa**

**NANA-chan53**

**Akumachibi03**

**Yue Akai**

**Hinaruhy**

También a quienes leen "Es mi promesa" que cada vez es más difícil de escribir (lágrimas) pero últimamente el NaruHina es mi favorito. Y nada, gracias por leer Ciao

_7 de Mayo del 2013 Martes _


	40. Protegiendo a Hinata-chan NH, MH RTN

**IMÁGENES **

**Imagen 40: ¡Protegiendo a Hinata-chan!**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Especial 2 Road to Ninja_

**40/50**

Aclaración: Al final de RTN, Menma vuelve a tener el cabello rubio así que aquí él será rubio también.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata Hyuuga era una chica fuerte, valiente, atractiva y un poco agresiva (a esas alturas no iba a negarlo), digna heredera del clan Hyuuga y candidata número uno al amor de Menma, por más que el susodicho saliera por patas cada vez que la veía, chillando que a quien amaba era a Sakura-chan.

No importaba cuantas veces Menma se hiciera el difícil, ella sabía que ni la guerra ni el amor eran cosas sencillas y había marcado a ese chico para que fuera suyo y suyo sería, pobre de aquella que se metiera en su camino.

Desde el punto de vista romántico no había nada que le preocupara, eventualmente Menma caería entre sus brazos y vivirían felices para siempre, con su clan tampoco tenía problemas, hacía poco se había vuelto jounnin y su relajado padre no dejaba de alabarla por ser una chica tan excepcional, de hecho, el único problema en su vida en esos instantes tenía nombre, apellido e incluso un rostro de pervertido que no podía con él.

—¡Neji! —Hinata rugió con ira poniéndose de pie en la ducha y haciendo crujir su puño, sabía que su degenerado primo la estaba espiando usando el Byakugan para tal fin. No se podía ser más cerdo, ni en su propia casa podía estar en paz.

—¡Sé que te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz, enfermo! —Con rapidez se secó el cuerpo y se puso su usual top y un pequeñísimo pantalón que le dejaba al descubierto los atrayentes muslos, ni siquiera se molestó por fingir pudor, Neji había empezado a espiarla desde que había descubierto lo que diferenciaba a un hombre de una mujer y al parecer había decidido que su vida se iría en seguir con su lujuriosa mirada los enormes atributos que la vida le había dado a su prima.

—¡Hinata-sama, le juro que yo no…! —En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con Neji, quien intentaba fingir un rostro serio para no hacerse del delito.

—¿Y que es esto? —Hinata le apretó la nariz y un poco de sangre goteó al suelo—. ¡Eres un degenerado Neji!, ¡no mereces ser un Hyuuga, ni siquiera mereces ser un ninja!, ¡el idiota que te dio el puesto de jounnin esta más enfermo que tú!

—¡Tiene razón Hinata-sama! —Neji abrió ambos brazos y se lanzó contra su prima atrapándola en un asfixiante agarre—. ¡Soy una basura!

—Oye tú… —Una vena empezó a latir de forma errática en la frente de la muchacha—. ¿Por qué te estas frotando contra mi pecho? —Un aura oscura empezó a envolverla y Neji simplemente soltó un feliz suspiro, si era en medio de los enormes senos de Hinata-sama nadie podría decir que no había muerto feliz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Menma estaba comiendo ramen en Ichiraku con Sasuke a su lado comentando algo acerca de quitarle la virginidad a alguien y ser irresistible cuando un peculiar chakra se dejó sentir al inicio de la calle y el rubio sintió que cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

—Ey, —Sasuke asomó la cabeza fuera del puesto levantando un poco las persianas—, ¿no es Hinata?

—¡Cállate! —Menma sujetó a su amigo por los brazos y lo echó atrás—. Esa mujer esta loca, si descubre que estoy aquí…

—No creo que te éste buscando a ti hoy. —Sasuke señaló al frente y Menma pudo ver que Hinata llevaba a su primo arrastrando sujetándolo por el cuello de su traje, Neji llevaba las manos amarradas con vendas y un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz, además una curita en la cabeza dejaba bien claro que acababa de recibir uno de los imponentes golpes de su prima.

Como siempre Hinata caminaba con pasos firmes y el descaro de una gacela que se mueve por sus terrenos, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios pintados de rojo intenso. Por pura costumbre Menma se echó hacía atrás cuando la joven pasó por Ichiraku, tenía varias fans en Konoha (no tanto como Sasuke), pero Hinata Hyuuga ya era una acosadora loca.

—Hinata-sama, ¿no va a perdonarme? —Neji suplicó sin perder su pose de caído, ella apenas lo miró de reojo.

—No, pervertido. —Y lo siguió arrastrando hacía los campos de entrenamiento perdiéndose de la vista.

—Ese Neji es todo un caso. —Sasuke salió del local para alcanzar a ver las piernas sexys y blancas que se alejaban—. Yo no intentaría nada con mi propia prima.

—Seguro que si tuvieras una prima lo harías. —Menma lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Sólo si fuera una prima como Hinata. —Sasuke sacó una rosa roja, la puso en la bolsa de su camisa y suspiró, a esas alturas Menma ya ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntar dónde había aprendido un jutsu tan tonto y poco práctico.

—Esa chica esta loca. —El rubio metió ambas manos en la bolsa de su pantalón y echó a andar en dirección contraria hacía dónde había partido la chica.

—Pero tiene un cuerpo de ensueño. —Sasuke soltó un fingido suspiro—. Si se me pusiera en bandeja de plata como lo hace contigo le haría esto y aquello hasta que gritara mi nombre una y otra vez.

—Hyuuga Hinata no es alguien que te puedas sacar de encima después de hacer esto y aquello. —Menma se estremeció de sólo pensar en compartir algo más con esa chiflada—. Y dejemos de hablar de ella, me da dolor de cabeza.

—Lo que digas. —Sasuke le guiñó un ojo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Hinata-sama, ¿a dónde me lleva? —Neji preguntó con curiosidad cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez se alejaban más y más de la civilización, ¿sería que por fin su prima iba a dejarle tocar ese hermoso cuerpo esculpido por los dioses?, ¿sería que por fin se cumpliría su incestuoso sueño de tocarla sin tapujos?

—Estoy harta de ti Neji. —Hinata murmuró con voz tan baja y tan fría que de no ser porque Neji se cachondeaba con cada una de sus facetas hubiera podido sentir que su vida corría peligro.

—¿Me va a castigar Hinata-sama?

—Si que lo haré. —En sus ojos plata brilló una malvada idea, pero Neji no lo notó por estar planeando fantasiosos momentos de pasión en su cabeza.

—¡Castígueme Hinata-sama!

—¡Largo de aquí y no vuelvas! —Hinata lo arrojó al aire y luego le dio una patada en el trasero que lo mandó directo al fondo del pozo que antiguamente surtía de agua a las casas de alrededor pero que ahora estaba seco. En cuanto el grito de Neji se perdió la joven sujetó los bordos del pozo y asomó la cabeza, esperaba escuchar el cuerpo de su primo estrellándose al fondo y saber que se había quebrado uno o dos huesos (no pedía más porqué Neji era un jounnin y por idiota que fuera tenía unas cualidades ninjas envidiables), pero no escuchó ningún impacto.

—¡Grita si aún estas vivo idiota! —Hizo eco con las manos pero de su primo no había señales de vida—. ¡Neji! —Anda, capaz y si que había terminado matándolo, lastima, una perdida para la aldea, ¡adiós tener que estarse cuidando de pervertidos todo el tiempo!—. ¡Byakugan! —Por si las dudas activó su línea sanguínea y lo que vio la dejo perpleja, en el fondo del pozo no había nada, Neji no estaba…

Y mientras Hinata se preguntaba, confusa, que rayos había pasado Neji acababa de salir del pozo, lo que no sabía es que el lugar al que iba a salir no era el mismo por el que había entrado.

—Autch, Hinata-sama, empiezo a creer que quiere matarme, ¿Hinata-sama? —Miró alrededor, pero su prima no estaba, bueno, no era tan raro, esa mujer con corazón como el hielo no se preocuparía por él y su seguridad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se quitó un par de ramitas del cabello y dejó tirada a un lado la venda con la que Hinata le había atado las manos, realmente su prima era la definición más exacta de sensualidad, pero también era fría, agresiva y violenta, ¿por qué no existía la perfección en el mundo?

Con un suspiro echó a andar, se suponía que debía encontrarse con su equipo en el campo de entrenamiento, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar las torpezas de Tenten y a Lee vistiéndose de mujer, además siempre le daba pereza estar al lado de Gai-sensei.

Por un momento pensó en ir a divertirse en las aguas termales, pero luego recapacitó en que si Hinata no iba no era divertido, todas las chicas estaban famélicas y planas, por eso su mejor opción para continuar con el apellido era enlazarse con Hinata, lastima que estuviera tan coladita por Menma.

—Que remedio. —Pateando una piedra echó a andar camino a la aldea, se entretendría con algo por ahí ahora que estaba sin misiones. Justo estaba saliendo de los campos de entrenamiento cuando una musical voz que parecía genuinamente impresionada se dirigió a él.

—Ne-Neji-niisan. —Sorprendido giró hacía dónde lo habían llamado de tan peculiar manera y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse al encontrarse con Hinata, pero extraordinariamente no era la misma chica que hacía unos momentos lo había tirado por el pozo, el mismo cabello largo y hermoso sí, el mismo rostro de muñeca de porcelana también, pero su pequeño top y los diminutos pantalones ahora se habían reemplazado por una pesada chamarra bien cerrada hasta el cuello y unos pantalones a tres cuartos de largo que eran tan mojigatos que apenas dejaban ver sus tobillos.

—¿Esta jugando a disfrazarse Hinata-sama? —Mosqueado por un atuendo tan poco agraciado el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, pero la joven frente a él se dirigió trastabillando en su dirección, los ojos húmedos y la mirada trémula.

—¿E-estoy soñando?, ¿n-no estabas muerto?, Ne-Neji-niisan.

—Por favor Hinata-sama, ¿creyó que me moriría porqué me arrojó por el pozo?, la próxima vez tendrá que esforzarse… —"Más" iba a agregar, pero para su completo desconcierto Hinata se le lanzó encima abrazándolo, hundiendo su pequeña cabeza en medio de su pecho y aferrandose a sus antebrazos.

—Oh, Ne-Neji-niisan, yo… estoy tan feliz…

—¿Eh? —Por un segundo el joven Hyuuga se sintió en dimensión desconocida, pero luego se dijo que las cosas buenas por algo pasan—. ¿En serio Hinata-sama? —Sus manos bajaron, la sujetaron del trasero y la pegaron a él—. Yo también estaba deseando verla.

—¿Ah? —Y entonces el suceso más bizarro de su día ocurrió, Hinata se puso roja en un plano que le hacía competencia a un jitomate y se desvaneció en sus brazos. Neji no pudo hacer otra cosa que parpadear mirando el cuerpo de su prima, había soñado muchas veces con algo como eso, pero sinceramente no había sucedido como siempre lo había imaginado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Menma estaba seguro de que algo extraño estaba pasando en Konoha y no, no era que Sakura le había dado calabazas por centésima ocasión, era algo incluso más impresionante… por alguna razón Hinata no lo estaba persiguiendo.

La había visto venir y asustado se había escondido tras un puesto de verduras, pero la chica ni siquiera parecía estarlo buscando, caminaba con el ceño fruncido, una mano bajo la barbilla y murmurando extrañas conjeturas para sí misma. Intrigado la había seguido un trecho sólo para alcanzar a advertir las palabras "Neji", "pozo" y "mierda".

Dado que no era su problema la dejo sola y se fue con Sasuke a terminar su papelería para ingresar en ANBU, ese era un sueño que ambos venían acariciando desde que se habían graduado de la academia ninja, hasta ahora nadie lo había tomado demasiado en cuenta, pero desde que había ocurrido todo ese asunto con el tal _Madara _todo mundo se había percatado de sus habilidades.

Menma estaba un poco mosqueado de que alguien lo hubiera podido manipular arrastrando su corazón hacía la oscuridad, pero por lo menos eso había servido para que sus padres despertaran y lo apoyaran con su sueño de seguir escalando posiciones en el mundo shinobi.

Estaba tan distraído cuando iba de vuelta a casa que no se dio cuenta y chocó de frente con alguien, al instante ambos se fueron al suelo, el rubio se levantó de un salto listo para pedir disculpas cuando notó con horror que había chocado ni más ni menos que con Hinata Hyuuga, al instante se puso pálido esperando que ella se le fuera encima intentando seducirlo como normalmente lo hacía, pero en lugar de eso la joven lo miró como quien ve algo sin mucha importancia.

—Menma.

—Hinata. —No supo que más responderle.

—Es mi culpa, estaba distraída, adiós. —La chica se puso de pie, sacudió sus rodillas y dio media vuelta alejándose en la oscuridad de la noche, como siempre llevaba su chamarra con el cierre abierto que dejaba ver su perfecto vientre plano y sus generosos senos apretados bajo el top ninja. Menma se quedó ahí sintiéndose un tarado, ¿cuándo Hinata Hyuuga había pasado de él de esa manera tan grosera?, apretando los dientes corrió tras ella, estaba tan acostumbrado a su acoso que no tenerlo se volvía incluso anormal.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Le habló crudamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de ella.

—Ya te pedí disculpas. —Ella ni siquiera lo giró a ver, de hecho volvía a tener la actitud ensimismada de la tarde, la barbilla ligeramente inclinada y expresión de estar pensando seriamente en algo.

—No me refiero a eso. —Menma apretó los dientes, aquella mujer lo exasperaba.

—Al parecer me deshice sin querer de Neji. —Hinata murmuró exasperada y Menma supo que estaba hablando más para ella que para él.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo tiré por el viejo pozo al final del campo de entrenamiento 27 y desapareció.

—¿El viejo pozo encantado? —El rubio arqueó ambas cejas, había escuchado una que otra vez un cuento acerca de ese lugar.

—El caso es que no ha vuelto, ese idiota.

—¿Por qué lo arrojaste ahí en primer lugar? —Menma colocó ambas manos tras su nuca y rodó los ojos, eso le pasaba por violenta.

—Me tiene harta que me éste espiando todo el tiempo, —Hinata apretó el puño y fue como si toda la ira volviera a ella—, en las aguas termales, en el baño de mi casa, mientras duermo, cuando entreno, ese idiota siempre esta viéndome, es como si fuera desnuda por ahí. —Su cabello se erizó al recordar la rabia que le causaba—. ¡Por mí que se vaya a la mierda! —Furiosa echó a andar a su casa con pasos tan potentes que Menma pensó que destruiría la banqueta, sin embargo no hizo nada por alcanzarla o decirle algo. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero definitivamente debía ser incomodo para una chica vivir con Neji, de hecho, más que incomodo era aterrador.

"_Ese idiota siempre esta viéndome, es como si fuera desnuda por ahí". _Se imaginó a Hinata desnuda y muy a su pesar tuvo un repentino sonrojo, pero luego el sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por otro, lo cierto es que había alguien que siempre podía ver el cuerpo de Hinata sin ningún tapujo… sin venir a cuento él también deseó que Neji Hyuuga no volviera a salir de ese pozo.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o**

Neji no podía creerlo, según lo que Hinata le había contado había caído en una dimensión diferente y lo que era peor, al parecer el Neji de ese lugar había muerto durante la cuarta guerra ninja. ¡Era espantoso!, la apariencia de casi todos sus conocidos era igual, pero sus personalidades habían sufrido un cambio radical, para no ir más lejos su atrevida y aguerrida Hinata-sama ahora no era más que una chica tímida y dulce, aquello, obviamente, tenía ciertas ventajas, pero le daba un poco de melancolía no recibir capos en la cabeza cuando intentaba tocar dónde no debía.

Ambos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento número 15 sentados uno frente al otro, ella mirándolo sonrojada y él preguntándose si por lo menos _meter mano _sería más fácil en ese lugar.

—"Oh, que demonios". —Sin pensar más se inclinó sobre ella y la sujetó por las muñecas, ella retrocedió el rostro asustada.

—Ne-Neji-niisan.

—¿Cómo era el Neji de aquí, también era jounnin?

—S-sí… —Hinata sintió que el aire se le iba, Neji la había tendido sobre el pasto y ahora se encontraba sobre ella, aquel rostro era idéntico al de su amado primo y sinceramente no sabía como reaccionar ante su acercamiento.

—¿Y te amaba?, ¿murió por ti?

—Yo… él… —No pudo evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la muerte de su primo, sorprendido Neji detuvo su avance y la miró a los ojos sentándose encima de ella cuidando no aplastarla.

—No llores. —Con delicadeza limpió la lágrima que corría por su mejilla, recordó a la Hinata de antes, cuando ambos eran niños y aún su cuerpo no se desarrollaba, cuando si lloraban se consolaban mutuamente.

—Yo lo amaba. —Sí, lo amaba como al más tierno de los hermanos y estaba segura de que él la amaba de vuelta.

—Lo sé. —Neji le sonrió y fue una sonrisa calida—. Porque yo también la amo Hinata-sama.

—¿Ne-Neji-niisan?

—La amo tanto. —Y al instante el encanto se rompió, podría ser que esa chica fuera la única en el mundo capaz de enternecerlo, pero también era cierto que sus hormonas siempre habían podido con él, su mano tanteó el cierre de la chamarra y bajó el ziper mientras sus labios buscaban su cuello.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Alarmada y escandalizada Hinata intentó quitárselo de encima.

—La amo Hinata-sama, por eso el Neji de este mundo murió por usted, sólo… —La nariz empezó a gotearle cuando sus manos apretaron su espalda para pegar sus pechos contra él, en su mente sonaron campanas, volaron palomas y alguien cantó un Aleluya, ahora si podía morir feliz.

—¡¿Qué mierdas haces?! —Y como si fuera profético alguien le puso un puñetazo en una mejilla que lo lanzó volando hacía atrás, aturdido se levantó frotándose la cara y descubrió a un chico rubio con las pupilas rojas que lo observaba furioso.

—¿Menma? —Neji preguntó con un parpadeo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Desde el suelo e intentando colocarse la chamarra apropiadamente Hinata entreabrió los labios.

—¡No sé quien diablos seas ni porqué te estas haciendo pasar por Neji!, ¡pero no dejare que toques a Hinata-chan! —Naruto rugió furioso, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y nunca se hubiera imaginado vivir algo así cuando se había levantado esa mañana.

Había sido una clásica mañana normal sin misiones en puerta, Naruto se había levantado tarde y había desayunado ramen instantáneo, luego, cómo no había planes por delante, había decidido jugar cartas con sus clones, como siempre había ganado y el que había perdido se había liado con los demás.

A media tarde y un poco aburrido de su departamento se le había ocurrido salir a comprar algo para llenar su despensa y que Kakashi no lo regañara más cuando fuera a su casa molestándolo con comer frutas y verduras para crecer grande y fuerte (que ya no era un crío para que tuviera que cantárselo).

Se entretenía mirando sandias y decidiendo que quizás invitaría a Iruka a comer una rebanada cuando vio pasar a Sakura acompañada por Sai, hacía tiempo que veía que esos dos se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, se alegraba por Sai que no era precisamente bueno haciendo relaciones y también por su amiga, porque el regreso de Sasuke no la había afectado como había pensado que lo haría.

—Sakura-chan. —Susurró al viento cuando la vio perderse en una esquina, su amiga le había dado muchos momentos de fuerza durante la cuarta guerra y le estaba agradecido, pero si tenía que pensar en una persona que había sido su más fuerte soporte durante la batalla esa sería…

Sacudió la cabeza de rubios cabellos al pensarlo y soltó un suspiro, con tantos cambios, tantas cosas por hacer y tantos problemas por resolver no había sido capaz de hablar con los denominados _doce novatos _ni un minuto. Con quien más cruzaba frases en el día a día era con Sakura y con Sasuke, fuera de eso una vez había hablado con Shikamaru y en otra ocasión con Lee, pero a Hinata no la había visto más que en una ocasión mientras volvía de una misión con su equipo, al verla había sentido que la respiración se le aceleraba y su primer impulso había sido correr hacía ella, pero en ese momento Kiba le puso una mano sobre un hombro y ella le sonrió cansada… no parecía un buen momento… o quizás es que no sabía exactamente que decirle.

—Soy un tonto. —Susurró para sí mismo y colocando las manos tras su nuca echó a andar al campo de entrenamiento que le correspondía a su equipo, iba pensando en que la próxima vez debería invitar a Sasuke para medir sus fuerzas cuando escuchó un par de chillidos, al parecer una chica estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su novio, estuvo tentado de reír, debía existir una nueva regla acerca de no procrear en los campos de entrenamiento que si eran para entrenar, pero no ese estilo de enseñanza.

—_¡Neji-niisan! —_Pero entonces reconoció con horror que ese grito era de Hinata, en menos de un parpadeo ya había llegado hasta ella y la sangre hirvió en sus venas al verla debatirse debajo de un sujeto que no parecía poder dejar las manos quietas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Menma? —Neji escupió un poco de sangre y miró al rubio con desagrado, pero luego recordó el lugar en el que estaba—. Ah cierto, aquí eres Naruto, pero Hinata-sama dijo que no tenía novio así que piérdete.

—¡No me importa si no soy su novio!, —el rubio rugió—, yo voy a proteger a Hinata-chan.

—¡Amo a Hinata-sama y Hinata-sama me ama a mí! —Neji se puso de pie sacando el pecho, bueno, el amor que aquella chica le tenía al Neji de esa realidad era un pelín diferente, pero no importaba—. ¡Así que largo!

—¡Hinata-chan a quien ama es a mí! —Naruto apretó los puños sin darse cuenta que atrás de él cierta chica de ojos color perla llevaba ambas manos a su hirviente rostro intentando no desmayarse en el proceso.

—¿Quieres pelea?

—¡Ya verás!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata suspiró y miró en dirección al cielo, ni modo, habían pasado dos días y ya no soportaba que su padre anduviera por ahí caminando nerviosamente y preguntando a todo mundo si no habían visto a Neji. Tendría que ir a ese pozo y traerlo de vuelta.

Con un suspiro sujetó su porta kunais a su muslo izquierdo y salió de la mansión Hyuuga sin volver una sola vez la vista atrás y sin comunicarle sus planes a nadie, después de todo no es como si el líder de un clan necesitara hacer algo como eso, por su culpa Neji se había perdido y ahora tendría que recuperarlo.

No tardo mucho en llegar al pozo y en cuanto lo vio puso ambas manos en su cintura y se dirigió segura hacía él.

—Bien, —de un salto se colocó en cuclillas al borde de aquel oscuro agujero—, esto será pan comido. —Tomó impulso para saltar y justo cuando empezaba a deslizarse en el aire unas manos la sujetaron de la cintura y la hicieron caer sobre el pasto—. ¡Outch!

—¡¿Qué diablos planeabas hacer?! —Menma estaba ahí y sus ojos azules chispeaban enfadados—. ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Hinata contraatacó al instante.

—¡Que te importa!, —sus mejillas enrojecieron—, ¡es decir!, ¡estaba entrenando!

—Pues vuelve a entrenar. —Frustrada la joven se puso de pie limpiando su sucio y adolorido trasero.

—Ibas a saltar ahí dentro. —Menma señaló el pozo y la observó ofendido.

—Sí. —Instintivamente colocó las manos en sus caderas para verse más imponente—. Tengo que traer de regreso al estupido de Neji.

—¡No sabes a dónde lleva esa cosa! —Menma la atajo colocándose frente al pozo.

—¿Y que?, —insolente ella arqueó una ceja—, es mi obligación traerlo de vuelta, además, —adelantó un dedo y lo señaló acusadoramente—, que yo sepa a ti no te interesa nada que tenga que ver conmigo.

—¡Por supuesto que no me importas!, —Menma apretó los puños—, pero si te largas por ese pozo voy a tener que ir tras de ti porque soy demasiado bueno para dejar a alguien en apuros.

—¡Pues…! —Hinata estaba a punto de decir alguna venenosa frase cuando un quejido se escuchó dentro del pozo y olvidando que estaban peleando ambos muchachos parpadearon y corrieron al borde asomándose dentro.

—¡Hinata-sama!

—¿Neji? —Hinata entreabrió los labios sin acabarlo de creer, su primo estaba saliendo del pozo, un poco magullado y con un mal estado general, pero lo hacía por su propio pie.

—¡Extrañe tanto a mi verdadera Hinata-sama! —Neji se le lanzó encima abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo la nariz en medio de sus pechos, apenas Hinata levantaba un amenazador puño para noquearlo cuando Menma lo pateó en la cara, sujetó a Hinata por un brazo y la pegó a él.

—¡Aléjate de ella pervertido! —Asombrado Neji miró la escena y se dijo a si mismo con pesar que, de alguna manera, había logrado cambiar los sentimientos de dos rubios sin querer, además su Hinata-sama (su atrevida, agresiva y violenta Hinata-sama) se había sonrojado, el mundo decididamente conspiraba en su contra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata miró dentro del pozo por dónde Naruto había lanzado a Neji hacía unos momentos—. Él desapareció, ¿e-estará bien…?

—Si llegó por ahí es lógico que pueda regresar por el mismo lugar. —Naruto también se asomó al pozo—. Y si fue a caer a otro lado no es cómo si me importara mucho.

—Pero…

—Olvídalo, estará bien. —El rubio la sujetó de la mano y la hizo trastabillar al jalar de ella—. Vamos a cenar ramen, yo invito. —No sonaba precisamente como una petición.

—Na-Naruto-kun…

—Después de todo, —Naruto miró al cielo, había una esplendida luna—, a quien ama Hinata-chan es a mí, ¿cierto? —Giró hacía ella con una sonrisa esplendida que le iluminaba la cara y ella sólo atinó a mirarlo sintiendo que todo su rostro se sonrojaba—. Y si yo quiero a Hinata-chan entonces vamos por buen camino.

—¿Qué tú…? —Sus labios se entreabrieron y Naruto recordó la manera en la que la había encontrado cuando intentaba sacarse a Neji de encima, era cierto que esa chica tenía un cuerpo que invitaba al pecado, pero no era precisamente por eso por lo que la quería.

—Te quiero Hinata-chan. —Y sus labios rozaron los suyos en lo que era menos que una caricia fugaz, con asombro Naruto se dijo que si sólo eso había logrado despertar fuegos artificiales en su estomago no podía imaginar siquiera lo que sería cuando aquel calido cuerpo durmiera junto al de él.

—Naruto-kun, —igual de sonrojada Hinata llevo una mano a su frente pues su cara había estallado en un rubor rojo casi tan fuerte como el de ella—, ¿te sientes bien?

—Mejor que nunca. —Y una pequeña parte de su mente comprendió a Neji por estar obsesionado con su prima, ¿con semejante diosa quien no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **La inspiración me ha engullido por completo, pero no se acostumbren a actualizaciones tan rápidas (risas), fue muy divertido trabajar con el Neji pervertido de RTN.

Agradezco a:

**AkumaChibi03**

**Acantha-27**

**Kary Landero 3**

**Stefany BM**

**Hinamel**

**Hinaruhy**

**MitcheLove**

Latidos sepultados me esta costando más que de costumbre (es que últimamente soy NaruHina a morir), encima en la facu nos han puesto a hacer planas (siento que regreso a la primaria) así que entre eso y los exámenes igual y no paso por aquí en un rato. Pero de cualquier manera gracias por estar ahí.

Un beso, son geniales, Ciao

_Jueves 9 de Mayo del 2013_


	41. Es mamá Team8HanaTsume

**IMÁGENES**

**Capitulo 41: ¡Es mamá!**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Esta imagen fue donada para el reto por **Eda Bravo **y sinceramente me ha metido en un aprieto porque ignoro de que personaje se trate, después de mucho meditar se me ha ocurrido esta idea, espero les agrade.

**41/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kiba se agachó debajo de la cama y gruñó algo que tenía que ver con el hecho de no haber barrido ahí debajo por algún tiempo.

—No deberías obligar a tus camaradas a limpiar tu cuarto Kiba. —Shino, con un montón de ropa sucia en los brazos, lo miró ceñudo—. Además me sorprende que no te de vergüenza con Hinata.

—¡Y-yo no! —Hinata negó con ambas manos sonrojada, estaba agachada junto al escritorio de su amigo recogiendo unos papeles.

—¿Ves?, —Kiba arqueó una ceja—. A Hinata no le importa.

—Ella ni siquiera alcanzó a decir algo coherente. —Shino siguió hablando y Kiba gruñendo en respuesta, Hinata simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo. Habían quedado de entrenar esa mañana, pero de alguna manera Kiba había mugido que su madre le cortaría la cabeza si su cuarto no estaba reluciente para esa misma noche… condiciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas…

—¿Y por qué lees pornografía? —Sin ningún respeto al pudor femenino presente (aunque con Shino uno no podía esperar mucha normalidad) el muchacho de gafas agitó unas revistas sugerentes frente al rostro de Kiba quien ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—¡¿Y que quieres que haga?! —El castaño le arrebato las revistas y las acarició como si fueran un preciado tesoro—. Kiba entrena para la guerra, Kiba ve a la guerra, Kiba repara Konoha por décima vez, ¡ni un solo polvo!

—Para que te lo sepas nosotros estamos en la misma situación y no tenemos que acudir a semejantes artilugios. —Shino giró hacía Hinata—. Ninguno de los tres ha tenido actividad sexual dadas las circunstancias.

—¡Ustedes no han tenido sexo nunca! —Kiba los señaló a ambos con el dedo, Hinata enrojeció como una manzana abriendo la boca y Shino arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y tú si?

—¡Oh bueno!, ¿me van a ayudar a limpiar el cuarto o no? —Con un suspiro la joven Hyuuga volvió a su quehacer, no creía que esos papeles del tiempo de la academia le fueran de alguna importancia a Kiba así que empezó a apilarlos en bolsas de basura.

—Kiba, no deberías dejar que Akamaru orine dentro del cuarto. —Shino volvió a la carga con su moderada y firme voz.

—Oh, —Kiba, que en ese momento hacía bolas la colcha de su cama para lavarla miró al suelo de reojo—, no creo que eso sea orines de Akamaru.

—¡Que asco! —Shino dio un paso atrás frunciendo exageradamente el ceño, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta.

—¡Ah! —Hinata ahogó una exclamación cuando al querer acomodar una chamarra en la parte superior del ropero se le vino encima una caja llena de objetos variados y quedo cubierta de polvo de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno Hinata, ¿viniste a acomodar o hacer más desastre? —Poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella Kiba hizo un mohín con la boca.

—¡Lo-lo siento!

—Era broma, ¿estas bien? —Iba a ayudarla a pararse, pero en lugar de eso se sentó a su lado—. ¡Ey, mira!, es la foto que nos tomaron cuando nos volvimos un grupo de gennin.

—¿Por qué la tienes arrumbada en una caja de cartón? —Shino se sentó a su lado enfadado—. Se supone que es algo valioso para nosotros.

—¡Oh vamos!, —el castaño sacudió la imagen para sacarle el polvo—, los veo todos los días, es más, los veo más que a mi familia, los conozco de arriba a bajo de pies a cabeza, no necesito una foto que…

—¿Quién es ella? —Hinata sujetó una foto que había salido volando y había ido a dar contra su pierna.

—Se parece a tu hermana. —Shino se dirigió a Kiba quitándole la fotografía a Hinata y sacudiéndole el polvo, en ella se encontraba una joven de cabello oscuro, con marcas en las mejillas idénticas a las de Kiba, hubiera sido igualita a Kana de no ser porque tenía el cabello explosivo cayéndole en mechones por la cabeza.

—¡Y porqué diablos trae una playera de los Uchiha! —Kiba le arrebató la imagen a Shino, efectivamente la muchacha en la fotografía tenía todas las características de los Inuzuka, pero por única prenda portaba una playera con el símbolo Uchiha que le tapaba apenas los inicios de los muslos.

—Es inútil que nos preguntes a nosotros ya que la fotografía te pertenece. —Shino arqueó una ceja.

—¡En mi vida la había visto! —Enfadado el castaño frunció el ceño, Hinata se quedo con la mano en el aire sin saber si palmearle la espalda o no, generalmente Kiba no sentía más que camaradería hacía el resto de los clanes, pero desde que Sasuke había llegado muy chulo en medio de la guerra diciendo que sería el nuevo Hokage cualquier cosa que se relacionara con él lo molestaba en grado máximo.

—¿Podría ser alguien que se unió con los Uchiha en el pasado? —Hinata titubeó.

—¡Los clanes no se mezclan! —Eso ellos ya lo sabían, siempre había sido así, los Hyuuga con los Hyuuga y los Aburame con los Aburame, sobre todo en los clanes de gran renombre era poco probable que existieran matrimonios entre sí, se jugaban demasiadas cosas, líneas sanguíneas, herencias, tradiciones…

Cuando los habían puesto en el mismo equipo eso había quedado muy claro, de hecho sus respectivos padres e incluso Kurenai les habían hablado de los problemas que supondría un enamoramiento entre ellos para sus respectivas familias, ¿los Hyuuga cruzándose con los Inuzuka?, ¿acaso querían un perrito con ojos claros?, por supuesto, recibir semejante información a los doce años había sido poco menos que alucinante, por un mes no habían podido verse correctamente a la cara.

Hinata envidiaba un poco a Sakura por eso, su familia no era un clan importante, podía enamorarse de quien quisiera. Ella, pese a todo lo que estaba en juego, se había enamorado de Naruto, que a fin de cuentas tampoco tenía un clan y quizás podría corresponderle pero…

—¡Espabilen! —Kiba les gritó cuando vio que los dos se perdían en sus propias cavilaciones—. Tenemos que enterarnos quien es esta mujer.

—Pues es de tu clan. —Shino hablo con sequedad—. Y dado que los Uchiha se extinguieron no creo que sea muy importante.

—¿Y qué si hay un chico con el sharingan entre la manada, eh? —El castaño se paró de un salto—. ¿Si se cruzó con un Uchiha?

—Sasuke-san no sería el único de su clan… —Hinata meditó y Kiba la zarandeó.

—¡Ese bipolar debe seguir solo!

—Ki-Kiba-kun…

—Pensé que estábamos aquí para limpiar el cuarto. —Shino miró alrededor, no le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias, pero viendo el brillo demente en los ojos de Kiba era poco probable que pudieran detenerlo.

—¡A buscar!, ¡que por algo somos el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha! —Y bien, acababa de picarles el orgullo, se lo decían los ojos decididos de Hinata y esa ligera tensión en los dedos de Shino.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata y Shino hablaron al tiempo y después de asentir los tres hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer, Kiba olió, Shino extendió a sus insectos y Hinata activó el Byakugan.

—¡Ahí! —Los tres señalaron la habitación de enfrente, con grandes trancos Kiba se dirigió a la puerta, giró la perilla y sacudió la fotografía de manera violenta.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—¡Kya! —Al instante una bota ninja se estampó en su cara, Hana estaba sentada en su cama con los pantalones a medio bajar, Hinata se sonrojó intentando excusarse, pero con tan mal tino que la seguía observando sin saber que hacer y Shino simplemente se cruzó de brazos como si ver a una mujer semidesnuda le fuera indiferente.

—¡Oye! —El castaño se sobó la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! —La joven veterinaria se subió a toda prisa los pantalones fulminando a su hermanito (que tanto amaba) con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —Kiba agitó la fotografía frente a los ojos de su hermana y con un resoplido Hana se la quito de las manos.

—¿Por qué crees que lo sabría? —Sus estilizadas cejas se levantaron sin dejar de ver la imagen.

—Huele a ti. —Kiba se cruzó de brazos—. Y si el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha te apunta como culpable...

—Esta bien, —la joven rodó los ojos sentándose al modo árabe sobre la cama, acto seguido palmeó el colchón y los tres jóvenes se sentaron a su alrededor—, ya había visto esta foto antes y la guarde en la caja sobre tu armario porque no supe de dónde salió, ¿contento?

—No. —Kiba se cruzó de brazos molesto—. ¿Quién es esa?

—No sé. —Hana colocó la foto en medio de los cuatro—. Pero parece gustar de algún Uchiha.

—¡Eso es…! —Kiba enrojeció inflando los pulmones, como presto a decir un montón de improperios, pero Hana sonrió apretando los labios antes de que empezara.

—Oh vamos hermanito, hay que aceptar que los Uchiha tienen lo suyo.

—¡¿Qué?! —El castaño parecía al borde de un infarto—. ¡El único que queda es ese insufrible de Sasuke!, ¡¿a ti no te gusta, verdad que no Hinata?! —Tomada por sorpresa la pobre chica sólo pudo negar efusivamente con las manos.

—¡N-no, no, claro que no!

—Eso es porque Hinata-chan ya esta enamorada de alguien más. —Hana le guiñó un ojo y Hinata enrojeció violentamente, eso de darle una bofetada a Naruto en medio de la guerra (enfrente de media armada shinobi) le había ganado que todo mundo la bromeara para el resto de su vida.

—¡Es porque Hinata es inteligente! —Kiba bufó—. ¿Qué es eso de que te guste el chico traidor de la aldea que mato al Hokage sustituto y se alío con Obito?, ¡y no me vengas con que ahora es bueno! —Señaló a su hermana con malas pulgas y Hana no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

—Pese a su belleza masculina Sasuke-kun es muy joven para mí. —Con un fluido movimiento Hana echó su larga melena castaña hacía atrás—. Pero cuando era niña me gustaba mucho Itachi-kun.

—No puedo creerlo. —Kiba hizo amplios aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Qué? —Hana hizo un mohín con la boca—. Era guapo, inteligente, amable, caballeroso…

—Y mato a toda su familia.

—¡Porque la aldea se lo ordeno!

—¡Yo no mato a mi familia ni porque me lo ordene el Hokage so pena de muerte!

—¡Pero era por salvar a la aldea de la guerra!

—¡Mato a sus propios padres! —Mientras los hermanos discutían Shino y Hinata miraban como quien ve un partido de ping pong cuyos contrincantes lanzan furiosamente la pelota intentando sacarle un ojo al otro.

—Hum, —Shino carraspeó cuando Hana giraba en busca de sujetar un almohadón y ahogar a su querido hermano menor contra el piso—, creí que estábamos discutiendo acerca de la foto.

—Ah, la foto. —Hana ladeó la cabeza—. Ni idea, no recuerdo que nadie tuviera relaciones de ese tipo con los Uchiha cuando era más pequeña, ya saben, la línea sanguínea de los clanes y todo eso.

—Un Inuzuka con sharingan sería aterrador. —Kiba se abrazó a si mismo.

—¿Aterrador? —Una voz violenta tras ellos provocó que los cuatro presentes se sentaran bien derechitos.

—¿Okka-san? —Hana fue la primera en reaccionar y parpadear—. ¿No estabas de misión?

—Acabó rápido. —La matriarca del clan entró luciendo una divertida sonrisa en sus labios pintados de rosa—. ¿Están estrechando lazos de fraternidad? —Hinata se sonrojó ante la posible connotación, Shino simplemente se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Estamos buscando a la traidora que se paso al bando de los Uchiha. —Kiba picó la fotografía con un dedo.

—Eso es imposible, —con jovialidad Tsume se sentó en el colchón al lado de su hijo—, los clanes importantes no se pueden mezclar entre sí a menos que sea necesaria una alianza.

—¡Pues ella se ve muy cómoda con el símbolo de los Uchiha! —Kiba refunfuño cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh. —Tsume tomó la imagen con dos dedos, de su garganta surgió una risita ronca—. ¿Dónde encontraron esto?

—Hinata lo encontró mientras limpiábamos mi cuarto…¡mientras limpiaba mi cuarto yo sólo!, ¡es decir, Shino y Hinata estaban de observadores y eso…! —Kiba se puso lívido en espera de que su madre lo aporreara por usar a sus amigos como ayudantes de limpieza, pero al parecer la mujer no estaba por la labor de hacer tal cosa.

—Era bonita. —Después de darle un par de giros a la imagen entre sus dedos volvió a poner la foto en el colchón—. Pero fue mejor así, prefiero a mis dos cachorros. —Acto seguido acarició la cabellera de Hana, quien con los ojos muy abiertos murmuraba "no puedo creerlo" y le apretó un hombro a Kiba—. Además tienes razón hijo, —de sus labios sobresalió un colmillo—, un Inuzuka con sharingan hubiera sido aterrador.

—¿Eh? —Kiba abrió la boca de tal manera que sintió que se le caería la quijada. Tsume les guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto palmeándose los muslos.

—Además me gusta tener el control y Fugaku Uchiha siempre me lo estaba peleando.

—¡¿Qué?! —Pero ya su madre se había ido por el pasillo, Hana seguía murmurando incoherencias, Kiba simplemente sintió que le rodaba la cabeza y sujetando la foto con manos temblorosas volvió a observar fijamente a la guapa chica de cabellos rebeldes que modelaba para la cámara— ¡ES MAMÁ! —Su grito probablemente se escuchó hasta la torre Hokage, rodó por el colchón y se quedo inerte con la mirada vacía, murmurando "pude haber sido Sasuke, pude haber sido Sasuke", alarmada Hinata empezó a echarle aire con una revista y Shino miró con melancolía la habitación de enfrente.

Si por lo menos hubieran terminado la limpieza en lugar de hurgar en el pasado de la madre de otros…

A lo lejos Tsume Inuzuka soltó una carcajada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **La pareja fue crack y random, nunca había usado a Tsume en un fic y me agrado, es la clase de mujer fuerte que parece no necesitar de presencia masculina alguna, me imagino que en su juventud podría haberse sentido atraída por el clásico "macho alfa" como Fugaku, pero al final hubiera querido dominarlo y obviamente un Uchiha no lo hubiera permitido.

Agradezco a:

**Ridesh**

**RukiaNeechan**

**Lilipili**

**Hime-chan**

**Acantha-27**

**Nahi Shite**

**Gaby L**

**X Berling X**

**Stefany BM**

**Annie Thompson**

**Hinamel**

**Kary Landero 3**

**Vileta Jensen**

**Sams Brok**

**Namikaze Rock**

**NANA-chan 53**

**Hinaruhy**

**Kalzx**

**AkumaChibi03**

**Ro0w'z**

Muchas gracias por comentar en el último capitulo.

Respondiendo un par de dudas:

1-La lista de agradecimientos la hago en base de cómo llegaron sus reviews, el primero de la lista es el primer review que recibí, no tiene que ver afectos personales o cosa parecida, en realidad sólo refleja el orden en el que llegaron los comentarios.

2-Las imágenes para los capítulos venideros son las que diferentes lectores me enviaron y las que yo sortee de mi colección personal, con exactitud puedo decir que faltan: 1 o 2 especiales RTN, un MinaHina, un ShikaHina y un SasuHina, la imagen del final ya sé cual va a ser, así que eso deja dos imágenes en el aire y veo poco probable que el azar favorezca al ItaHina. Lo siento por eso.

3- Sí estoy haciendo un NaruHina (un oneshot) pero no es tierno y aunque es "romántico" yo diría que se basa en una cruel primicia, no sé que me da por hacer sufrir a ese par, a lo mejor es que me parece que ya en la serie son muy tiernos.

Y creo que es todo en cuanto a dudas/preguntas. Para ver las imágenes agréguenme a Facebook, sólo búsquenme como "Okashira janet".

Sin más me despido, un beso Ciao

_Sábado 25 de mayo del 2013 _

_11:45 pm!_


	42. Cambiados NaruHina MenHina Especial RTN

**IMÁGENES**

**Capítulo 42: Cambiados**

**Por Okashira Janet**

_Especial 3 Road to Ninja_

**42/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto escuchó los gritos de victoria mucho antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar, ¿acaso de verdad habían vencido?, Sasuke a un lado de él tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro a pesar de que estaba bañado en sangre. Kakashi sujetaba a Obito apoyándoselo en un hombro, al final había logrado alcanzar el corazón de su amigo, ¡juntos habían logrado vencer a Madara!

—¡Naruto! —Sakura corrió hacía él y lo estrechó en un apretado abrazo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Aún aturdido él le acarició la cabeza—. Sí Sakura-chan… —Notó cómo Sasuke los veía de reojo y fue consciente de que entre sus mejores amigos estaba pendiente una conversación que tenía que ver con sentimientos, una dónde él no pintaba nada.

—¿Tu como estas? —Notó a Sakura inquieta entre sus brazos y se imaginó que no sabía cómo hacer para acercarse a Sasuke.

—Bien, sólo un poco cansada…

—El teme necesita que lo curen. —En el pasado, mientras habían sido niños, echarle un cable a Sakura para que mejorara su relación con Sasuke le hubiera dolido en el corazón, pero justo en esos momentos no sintió más que una lejana placidez—. Deberías verlo.

—Oye… —Sasuke gruñó, pero no puso trabas cuando ella se acercó fingiendo profesionalismo y empezó a cerrarle las heridas. Esos fueron los últimos momentos de relativa paz que gozó Naruto, pues al momento siguiente ya lo estaban elevando en brazos, gritando que era el salvador del mundo ninja y otros motes igual de extravagantes y exagerados que lo tenían en franca vergüenza y renovado orgullo, ¿quién diría que el niño apestado de la aldea llegaría a ser tan amado?, no había más que risas y algarabía, nada además de gente que se abrazaba llorando y riendo.

—¡Viva la alianza shinobi!, ¡viva Naruto Uzumaki!, ¡viva el hijo del Cuarto! —Por aquí y por allá todo era apretones de manos, abrazos entusiastas y sonrisas. Naruto creyó que estallaría de puro gozo, ¡habían ganado, habían salvado el mundo, habían derrotado a Madara!

Una sonrisa enorme seguía plasmada en su cara cuando giró en redondo y vio a Shikamaru con el rostro inexpresivo dando órdenes.

—Lleven a los heridos de gravedad con el sector médico, apilen los cadáveres a la derecha, trataremos de conservarlos para que puedan reclamarlos. —Estaba cansado, sucio, herido, pero parecía haber aumentado en edad y sabiduría por lo menos diez años. Y entonces Naruto lo recordó, había sido muy burro y no se había dado cuenta de buenas a primeras… pero el padre de Shikamaru había muerto, el de Ino también…

—¡Necesitamos ayuda! —Más lejos vio a la rubia, también ella se veía profesional, con un rostro que no demostraba ni alegría ni tristeza, simple valor. A pesar de sus bajas de chakra estaba curando a un ninja de la aldea de la Arena.

Y entonces vio todo lo que no había visto hasta el momento, el piso cubierto de sangre, los heridos sufriendo en silencio, el lugar destrozado, los sobrevivientes preguntando por sus familiares y amigos. Eso era, se había concentrado solamente en la victoria y no se había percatado que esto era la guerra.

Giró la mirada queriendo abarcar la intensidad del todo, grabar esa imagen en su mente para que una guerra de esa magnitud jamás volviera a ocurrir, pero lo que vio fue suficiente para que su ser se cimbrara entero.

Hinata estaba arrodillada en el suelo, se había echado el cabello por el hombro, una manga de su uniforme estaba desgarrada y de su brazo aún salía un poco de sangre, el pantalón estaba hecho una miseria, con las rodillas rotas y los bajos deshilachados, además estaba sucia de sangre, sudor y polvo. De cualquier manera se veía mucho mejor que varios de los presentes, lo que de verdad le hizo encoger el corazón fue percatarse de que estaba limpiando el rostro inerte de Neji con un trapo húmedo, le susurraba bajito mientras le quitaba el polvo de las mejillas.

Neji había muerto y hasta ahora lo recordaba. Vio como Hinata se inclinaba y le besaba la frente, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de sus parpados apretados.

—Espérame Nii-san… —Aunque estaba lejos pudo leer sus labios—. Guarda un lugar para mí donde quiera que estés. —Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero y sin ser consciente adelantó un paso hacia ella, no quería pensar, ni por un segundo quería pensar que volvía a perder a uno de sus preciados amigos. Lo sentía por Neji, ¡de verdad que le dolía!, pero Hinata no podía morir, no pronto, no en muchos años.

—¡Naruto-sama! —Un grupo de aguerridas fans le cerró el paso, el parpadeó sorprendido, pues no tenía la experiencia de Sasuke para zafarse de tales situaciones, el chillido provocó que Hinata levantara la vista, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron ella le sonrió cálidamente, aún a pesar de que sus ojos seguían ligeramente llorosos.

—¡Ah! —Él levantó la mano, queriendo decirle que esperara, pero las chicas se le echaron encima.

—¡Naruto-sama! —Frustrado sólo pudo ver como otros integrantes de la familia Hyuuga llegaban por el cuerpo de Neji y se lo llevaban, Hinata se fue con ellos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían pasado cinco días. Días de mucho trabajo, de reuniones y planeaciones, días de ir de un lado a otro, de aceptar y aflojar en los planos burocráticos. Naruto nunca había sido especialmente brillante en tratar temas de política ni cosa parecida, pero su corazón era el mejor consejero a la hora de tomar una decisión (aunque cuando iba a hacer una burrada a veces Kurama le echaba un cable).

Como consecuencia no había tenido tiempo de sentarse por ahí y simplemente suspirar, pero esa noche pudo hacerlo, Gaara y él estaban dando una vuelta por el campo que hacía apenas unos días había protagonizado la batalla más importante. El pelirrojo demostraba seriedad y esa mirada de ojos profundos que dejaba a las claras que dentro de él había un espíritu mucho más viejo que el que representaba sus dieciséis años de edad. Por primera vez Naruto no hablaba demasiado y lo miraba de reojo, ¿también él habría crecido como lo había hecho Gaara?, le gustaría pensar que sí, pero no estaba tan seguro.

Se sentaron juntos sobre unas piedras, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la brisa dándoles suave en la cara. Por largos minutos no hablaron nada, apenas mirando la lejanía, juntos sin necesidad de palabras, entonces Gaara alzó la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Naruto murmuró mirando en la misma dirección en que lo hacía su amigo, Hinata estaba caminando hacia ellos, llevaba en brazos un paquete que le hacía un poco difícil la visión, de cualquier manera no parecía que le estuviera prestando mucha atención al camino, caminaba lentamente hundida en sus propias cavilaciones.

—Ella es la chica Hyuuga, ¿cierto? —Gaara la miró con interés.

—Pues sí, —Naruto parpadeó viendo a su amigo—, es del clan Hyuuga.

—Me refiero a que es la chica Hyuuga de la que todos hablan.

—¿Todos? —Naruto parpadeó y volteó a ver nuevamente a Hinata quien aún no se percataba de su presencia y parecía tener la mirada perdida.

—¿Es tu novia? —Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva, ¿por qué Gaara tenía que preguntar tales cosas con semejante cara seria?

—¡No! —En cuanto lo gritó sintió que el rubor le ganaba el rostro—. Es decir… —El pelirrojo lo observó curioso.

—Ya me parecía raro que lo fuera, desde que recuerdo tu gran amor es Haruno Sakura.

—Ah… sí… —Naruto apretó los labios, la mirada clavada en Hinata quien seguía caminando despreocupadamente en su dirección.

—Pero me llegaron historias interesantes de ella después de la guerra, —Gaara alzó una mano en señal de saludo, Hinata por fin había alzado la vista y al notar al Kazekage se había quedado quieta en su lugar, después de dudar un poco también ella levantó tímidamente la mano saludándolo—, es una mujer bastante intrigante.

—¿Intrigante? —Sonriendo en dirección a Hinata Naruto también levantó una mano, esa era la primera vez que iban a tener una conversación decente después de la guerra, suerte que Gaara estaba ahí o no sabría bien que decirle.

—Converse con ella hace algunos días, tiene puntos de vista bastante curiosos, creo que en cierta medida se parece bastante a ti.

—Oh. —Naruto se río entre dientes—. ¿Te gusta por qué se parece a mí?

—Supongo que sí. —Gaara bajó la mano y se encogió de hombros, Naruto sintió que la cara se le ponía morada, a veces el hecho de que Gaara no supiera diferenciar bien a bien las relaciones humanas lo ponía en un aprieto. ¿Eso quería decir que Gaara veía a Hinata como su versión femenina y por eso le gustaba? Y a todo esto, ¿qué clase de gusto era aquel?, aquello lo empezó a poner inquieto y para colmo ya no podía preguntar nada porque justo en esos instantes Hinata acababa de llegar frente a ellos.

—Kazekage-sama, —hizo una corta reverencia que Gaara contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza—, Naruto-kun.

—¡Hinata! —Sonriente le palmeó un hombro, quizás con más fuerza de la indicada porque el bulto entre sus brazos se tambaleó y ella tuvo que dar un paso al frente para estabilizarse, inmediatamente se sintió el tonto más tonto del planeta, ¿acaso estaba tratando a Hinata como un chico?

—¿Llevaba prisa Hyuuga-san?, —Gaara le quitó el paquete de los brazos con una fluidez tan natural que Hinata apenas atinó a medio sonrojarse.

—No en realidad… —Desde la guerra que había dejado de tartamudear, pero su voz seguía siendo suave y dulce, casi musical.

—¿Podría entonces brindarnos su compañía unos momentos? —Naruto giró a ver a Gaara como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, ¿acaso estaba coqueteando?, por un momento se sintió infinitamente fuera de lugar e incomodo, pero luego notó que Gaara tenía el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre, si acaso los ojos se le habían vuelto más suaves, pero fuera de eso nada, ¿o es que esa era la manera correcta de hablarle a una chica?

—Sería un honor Kazekage-sama. —Hinata inclinó la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas, era normal, ella se sonrojaba por todo a ser sincero, pero también era la primera vez que la escuchaba conversar de esa manera, a pesar de su ropa de entrenamiento habitual parecía como una princesa hablando de asuntos de estado muy importantes.

—¿Se encuentra su clan más recuperado? —Gaara preguntó con genuino interés, Hinata entrelazó los dedos frente a su vientre, tenía la espalda muy recta y su mirada era suave.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. —Naruto sintió como si una reja se levantara entre ellos y él, como si estuvieran en una burbuja de buenos modales y recato dónde él no atinaba a entrar.

—¡No he visto a Kiba últimamente! —Aterrado por un sentimiento tan extraño interrumpió de mala manera—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí. —Hinata parpadeó en su dirección—. Él esta…

—Cuidado. —Gaara adelantó una mano, al instante Naruto y Hinata se pusieron en posición de ataque y defensa respectivamente, pero era demasiado tarde, una especie de portal estaba jalando al rubio.

—¡Naruto-kun! —En acto reflejo Hinata lo sujetó del brazo e intentó tirar de él, pero lo único que logró fue ser arrastrada, la mano de Gaara (con la que intentaba ayudarlos) quedo tendida al frente, dónde antes habían estado sus amigos ahora no había nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Hinata, oii Hinata. —La joven Hyuuga escuchó lejana la voz del rubio—. Hinata… —Luego sintió un par de suaves palmaditas en la cara—. Hinata…

—¿Eh? —Lentamente abrió los ojos e intentó enfocar, estaba acostada en lo que parecía ser el piso de un callejón, había un chico de cabellos muy oscuros observándola, tenía los ojos azules y no llevaba puesta playera, además estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella… sin playera.

—¡Ah! —Hinata chilló y en acto reflejo lo aventó con las dos manos y se sentó de golpe encogiendo las piernas.

—Cálmate, soy yo, soy Naruto.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata preguntó temerosa—. Po-porqué…

—No sé. —El muchacho, que ahora tenía el cabello negro, levantó las manos, llevaba el pecho descubierto, pero traía unas guanteletas negras que le llegaban arriba de los codos y cintas rojas por encima, los pantalones azul oscuro le encajaban perfectamente en la cadera. Hinata sintió que se acaloraba por verlo, hubiera rogado porque se cubriera un poco. Para su sorpresa él también la estaba viendo cohibido, giraba la mirada cada dos segundos para no verla de frente y lucía incómodo.

—Oii Hinata…

—¿Si? —La chica parpadeó y luego giró a verse, sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que vestía unos diminutos pantalones cortos que a duras penas le tapaban la ropa interior, además llevaba la chaqueta abierta y bajo ésta sólo llevaba un diminuto top—. ¡Kyaaa! —Chilló a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar y se abrazó a si misma poniéndose roja como un tomate.

—Yo no vi nada, bueno, casi nada, es decir, cuando desperté tú aún no despertabas así que vi un poco, es decir, tenía que hacerlo, ¿cierto?, digo, no fue mi intención… —Naruto explicó atropelladamente rascándose la nuca, bajo sus ojos había aparecido una tenue línea rosa.

—¿Por qué…? —Hinata sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Y Kazekage-sama?

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que él no fue arrastrado aquí por ese portal. —El joven se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse intentando no pensar demasiado en su vestimenta, la verdad había sido un verdadero shock despertar y encontrarse tirado en un callejón sucio, pero peor había sido notar que la delantera de Hinata era más grande de lo que podría haber imaginado jamás. ¡Y él no era un pervertido!, pero aquella ropa no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sus pechos estaban apretados bajo el top negro y luego aparecía su vientre blanco y perfecto.

¡Él sólo era un pobre adolescente con las hormonas encendidas!, de no ser por eso jamás le faltaría el respeto a alguien tan tierno como Hinata, ¡ni siquiera con el pensamiento!

—Naruto-kun, ¿dónde estamos? —Hinata miró alrededor intentando jalarse el corto short y así taparse un poco más sus muslos blancos.

—Parece Konoha. —Inquieto el antiguo rubio la tomó de la mano para salir de allí—. No vayas a separarte de mí.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata contestó despacio, el corazón le había empezado a latir de manera violenta, ¡era una tonta!, estaban perdidos, con ropas extrañas, él incluso había perdido su rubia cabellera y ella en lo único que podía pensar era en que la estaba sujetando de la mano.

—Menma —Salida de ningún lado Sakura se cruzó con ellos mientras caminaban con paso apurado para salir del callejón.

—¿Menma? —Hinata repitió despacio, sin entender, pero por alguna razón Naruto respondió al nombre y sonrió de manera un tanto forzada.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué tal?

—¿Qué haces…? —La joven de cabello rosa echó una mirada harto significativa hacía la mano que llevaba entrelazada con Hinata, al instante la joven Hyuuga se encendió en rubor y soltó intempestivamente la mano de Naruto, Sakura esta vez sí la giró a ver con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia Sakura-chan. —Naruto habló apurado—. ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

—Seguramente está persiguiendo chicas como siempre. —Sakura se encogió de hombros sin ponerle demasiada atención a sus palabras—. Tu madre me dijo que…

—No te preocupes, nos vemos Sakura-chan. —Ante la perplejidad de Hinata Naruto la sujetó de la mano y volvió a jalar de ella, la joven de ojos verdes simplemente los vio alejarse con curiosidad.

—¿Qué fue…? —Sin dejar de caminar Hinata giró la mirada atrás.

—Ya me lo sospechaba, pero parece que ha pasado de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —Hinata sinceramente se encontraba perdida.

—Hace tiempo un portal nos jaló a Sakura-chan y a mí a este lugar, es una especie de dimensión paralela dónde la mayoría de las cosas son al revés. Aquí Sasuke es algo así como un galán y mis padres se encuentran vivos.

—Oh… —Hinata paró de golpe, Naruto tuvo que detenerse al sentir que ya no lo seguía.

—¿Hinata?

—Entonces… —Agachó la cabeza y Naruto pudo sentir sus dedos estremecerse—. ¿Neji-niisan está vivo aquí?

—Probablemente… —Naruto no pudo evitar entreabrir un poco los labios, no lo había pensado, pero quizás si sus padres estaban vivos cuando en otro tiempo y lugar estaban muertos lo mismo ocurriera con el joven genio—. Aunque la última vez que lo vi en este lugar era algo así como un pervertido.

—¿Eh? —Hinata parpadeó y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreírse, aunque segundos después su rostro se volvió preocupado.

—No es que no quiera ver a mis padres y eso, pero… —Antes de que pudiera agregar algo un capo en la cabeza lo hizo estrellarse con el suelo, ante la sorpresa de Hinata apareció una mujer de cabellos muy rojos que lo miraba enfurecida.

—¡Te dije que volvieras con el mandado antes de las cinco!, ¡son las nueve de la noche, espero que tengas una explicación jovencito! —La mujer chilló y luego su mirada se posó en Hinata, al instante su nariz se arrugó, la joven Hyuuga no pudo evitar sentirse indefensa ante ella.

—Vaya manera de recibirme… —Naruto frotó su cabeza aguantando las pequeñas lagrimitas que pugnaban por salir, dio un rápido parpadeó y adelantó una mano—. Hinata, esta es mi madre.

—Obviamente ella sabe quién soy. —Kushina la fulminó con la mirada, asustada Hinata dio un paso atrás—. Y no creas que no sé los trucos sucios que usas para atrapar a mi Menma, ¡las chicas no deberían ser tan descaradas!

—¿De-descarada? —Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente y volvió a jalar su diminuto short en un vano intento por hacerlo más largo.

—Mamá, por favor. —Naruto también se sonrojó—. No es cómo crees.

—Pensé que la detestabas. —Kushina arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿No te estas quejando siempre que no para de seguirte a todos lados intentando seducirte? —Hinata no pudo más ante estas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron enormes y llevó una mano a su pecho retrocediendo un paso, aún no entendía del todo que estaba pasando, gente que debería estar muerta estaba viva, pero entonces, ¿lo que decía la madre de Naruto era lo que pensaba él en realidad?, ¿de verdad le resultaba odiosa?, ciertamente una de sus distracciones en el pasado había sido seguirlo desde lejos, observándolo a la distancia.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se inclinó completamente en una reverencia apretando los puños y sintiendo que el corazón le latía deprisa "no llores, por favor no llores"—. Con su permiso me retiro. —En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca dio media vuelta y puso la espalda tan derecha y altiva como le hubiera gustado a su padre que se viera.

"A los Hyuuga nadie nos da calabazas". Eso decían de su clan y ciertamente si es que ella era la primera (en años) en ser rechazada de esa manera por lo menos perdería con la frente en alto.

—Espera Hina… —Escuchó la voz de Naruto tras ella, pero fue una mano de dedos largos y delgados quien la apresó por el brazo, las uñas se clavaron sutilmente en su piel y giró la cabeza hacía atrás asombrada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Ya no había superioridad en los ojos de Kushina, de hecho se le veía ligeramente intrigada.

—No voy a molestar más a su hijo, ni a usted. —Logró que la voz le saliera modulada en un tono bastante diplomático, Hanabi le hubiera puesto un diez a su actuación.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu chica, ah? —Para su desconcierto la pelirroja la sacudió y giró a ver a Naruto—. ¿Tiene fiebre? —Una mano blanca se posó en su frente, Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer, ¿qué clase de mujer era aquella?

—Mamá, podrías dejarla en paz. —Naruto la sujetó de la mano y se la quitó a su madre de no muy buena manera.

—Tú también estas raro. —Kushina puso ambas manos en su cadera y luego (tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar) les dio un capo en la cabeza a los dos, ambos bajaron la cabeza por el impacto, Hinata con los ojos bien abiertos y Naruto sollozando por dentro, ¡vaya idea más extravagante iba a tomar Hinata de su familia!

—¡¿Por qué fue eso?! —El joven se sobó la parte afectada sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Hinata, con todas las cosas que estaba haciendo y diciendo su madre no le vendría de sorpresa que de un momento a otro la chica Hyuuga se escapara.

—Por si puedo recomponerles el cerebro. —Kushina se encogió de hombros—. Y ahora vamos a casa a cenar, —antes de dar la vuelta y echar a andar los miró fijamente—, los dos.

—Lo que digas. —Naruto hizo un mohín con la boca, pero luego sonrió observando a su madre alejándose—. Sé que esta no es una muy buena primera impresión, pero ella en realidad es dulce y valiente. —Hinata también la miró alejarse con su espesa cabellera roja cayéndole por la espalda.

—Es un poco más impulsiva que Naruto-kun…

—Oye. —El joven sonrió y luego la jaló para que caminara con él. Por un rato sólo hicieron eso, caminando por las calles de Konoha que eran iguales pero a la vez diferentes, con gente que los reconocía y cuchicheaban luego entre ellos.

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata intentó soltarse de su agarre, aunque sentir su mano contra la suya era una de las sensaciones más agradables que hubiera podido tener lo cierto es que llamar la atención no era algo en lo que fuera buena.

—No te soltare. —Para su sorpresa Naruto apretó más su agarre—. No sé qué voy a hacer si desapareces de esta dimensión y me quedo solo.

—Oh. —Hinata apretó ligeramente los labios, se preguntó si en la ocasión anterior, cuando había caído ahí con Sakura, también a ella la había traído de la mano todo el tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió decaída y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejarse, no era el momento para estar preocupada por asuntos de amores, definitivamente.

—Hogar dulce hogar. —Kushina anunció con una sonrisa triunfal cuando llegaron al vano de la puerta, tocó un par de veces y la puerta se abrió, para la sorpresa de Hinata Minato Namikaze estaba del otro lado, entero, vivo, con el rubio cabello brillando ante la luz del foco.

—Se han tardado.

—Hola papá. —Naruto anunció con bríos, Hinata pudo ver como sus ojos azules se encendían.

—Hola hijo. —Minato lo miró detenidamente, con unos ojos amables, pero Hinata había visto muchas veces esa mirada en el pasado, el Byakugan podía verlo todo al fin y al cabo.

—He traído a la niña Hyuuga porque también esta rara. —Kushina entró a la estancia de tres trancos y Naruto la siguió diciendo algo acerca de que estaba siendo un poco grosera, Hinata se quedó en el vano de la puerta viendo directamente a los ojos a aquel hombre que también la miraba con intensidad.

—Hola. —Finalmente Minato le sonrió.

—Ho-hola… —No pudo evitar tartamudear, ni tampoco enrojecer, estaba justo enfrente del cuarto Hokage, el héroe de la aldea. Repentinamente recordó que llevaba abierta la chamarra y se encendió de tal manera que pensó que se desmayaría aunque hacía mucho que aquello no le pasaba. Con dedos nerviosos y torpes intentó subirse el cierre de la chaqueta, pero lo único que consiguió fue atorar el zipper.

Estaba a punto de caer en la más pura desesperación cuando una mano apartó amablemente sus dedos del cierre, sintió como le acomodaba la chaqueta y le subía el zipper sin mayores problemas, en cuanto se oyó el ultimo "click" Hinata alzó la mirada y se encontró los ojos azules de Minato Namikaze a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Mi hijo se porta bien? —¡Él lo sabía!, sabía que ellos no eran las personas que usualmente vivían en esa Konoha, se había dado cuenta desde el principio.

—Lo hace. —No le quedo de otra que regresarle la mirada con entereza, aquellos ojos dulces le daban confianza, casi como si se viera reflejada en un espejo—. Es el héroe de las naciones ninja.

—Oh. —Minato sonrió, seguía un poco inclinado hacía ella para que los otros no se dieran cuenta de su pequeña charla—. Parece que mi Menma va a tener que aplicarse bastante para poder alcanzarlo. —Hinata quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, ¡tenía tantas dudas! y sin embargo la mente era sólo un espacio en blanco.

—¡Minato, a cenar! —La voz de Kushina resonó en el comedor.

—Ya vamos. —El hombre la sujetó amablemente por un hombro y la guío hasta la silla que le correspondía, Naruto ya estaba ahí comiendo con bríos.

—Hasta que se te ha ocurrido un poco de recato. —Kushina colocó bruscamente frente a ella un plato de lo que parecía ramen—. Pero no creas que nos tragaremos tu cuento de niña buena a estas alturas. —Minato no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante el desconcierto de la muchacha, pasado su ataque de risa le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Esto está muy bueno dattebayo! —Naruto estaba comiendo apurado y feliz, Hinata lo miró de reojo, se veía más contento que nunca, así que eso era lo que se sentía ser parte de una familia (así fuera una familia tan rara como lo era aquella). Kushina empezó a chillar algo acerca de una nueva ley y usaba el cucharón de la sopa para ponerle más énfasis a sus argumentos, Minato se reía de ella y Naruto apoyaba todo lo que decía su madre, era divertido y un tanto acogedor, Hinata no recordaba otra noche como aquella.

Cuando al fin terminaron de cenar Kushina anunció que Naruto acompañaría a Hinata a su casa pues: "Mi Menma es un caballero aunque la dama no éste a la altura", Hinata pensó que la heredera Hyuuga de esa dimensión (donde quiera que estuviera) no debía llevar una relación muy buena que digamos con Kushina.

—Tengan cuidado. —Minato los acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¡Menma!, —desde la cocina resonó la voz de su madre—, ¡si piensas regresar hasta mañana llévate las llaves que no pienso abrirte de madrugada!

—¿Qué cree que voy a hacer? —Naruto enrojeció y empezó a mascullar echándose la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón de todas maneras, mientras tanto Hinata y Minato se vieron a los ojos, ella un poco cohibida y él visiblemente divertido.

—Creo que si quieren regresar deberías acercarte un poco más a él.

—¿Perdón? —Hinata miró nerviosa hacia Naruto quien se estaba acomodando una cinta que se le había soltado.

—Es sólo una idea. —El rubio se encogió de hombros—. Fue un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente. —Hinata le tendió tímida la mano, pero antes de que él pudiera estrechársela Naruto la sujetó y jaló de ella hacía afuera.

—¡Vuelvo mañana entonces!

—Uh… —Hinata echó una última mirada atrás, en el vano de la puerta Minato le sonreía agitando una mano en despedida, Kushina se le había unido y la miraba con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto los chicos se perdieron en la oscuridad Minato se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué eres tan desagradable con ella?

—¿Por qué? —Sus ojos ardieron en indignación—. No para de acosar a Menma.

—¿Y? —Minato arqueó una ceja.

—Y es una descarada… —¡Oh cielos!, ¿por qué a su esposo no se le iba una?—. Y me recuerda un poco a como era yo en el pasado, ¿contento? —Kushina apretó los dientes, aunque luego ladeó un poco la cabeza—. Aunque hoy se sentía un poco raro.

—¿Qué paso hoy? —Minato no podía creerlo, ¿por una vez en la vida su esposa había dejado de ser la despistada de siempre y se había dado cuenta de la verdad?

—Hoy ella tenía la misma actitud dulce y amable que tienes tú.

—¿Y por qué la cara de repugnancia? —Minato inhaló hondo.

—¡No me gustan las raritas!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Achu! —Hinata estornudó violentamente y luego se frotó los brazos, estaba sentada con Naruto en las piedras dónde habían visto por última vez a Gaara en la Konoha de dónde provenían. Habían creído que si regresaban al lugar dónde habían desaparecido quizás pasara algo, pero nada.

—_Creo que si quieren regresar deberías acercarte un poco más a él. _

Hinata recordó las palabras de Minato y miró a Naruto de reojo, era extraño verlo con el cabello negro, aunque le quedaba bien, le daba un aire misterioso y un tanto peligroso, de cualquier manera aún no se acostumbraba a verlo sin playera así que intentaba no desviar demasiado la vista en su dirección.

Naruto había dicho que la última vez, para poder salir de ahí, había tenido que derrotar a su contraparte de ese mundo que estaba siendo manejado por Obito, pero por ahora no habían encontrado ninguna batalla y de hecho habían estado libres de peligro todo el tiempo.

"_Deberías acercarte un poco más a él". _Bueno, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Finalmente tomó aire—. Tu madre es una mujer muy…

—¿Extraña, violenta, agresiva? —Naruto completó con una sonrisa antes de que ella pudiera agregar otra cosa—. Coincido a la perfección con Shikamaru ahora acerca de las madres.

—Uh… —Hinata suspiró, suponía que una de las maneras en las que podría acercarse a Naruto era teniendo una charla profunda, pero todos sus intentos habían fallado hasta ese momento—. Y tu padre…

—¿Es genial, cierto?, —Sus ojos azules chispearon—. Y quiere tanto a mi madre.

—Sí. —Hinata no se dio cuenta de que había respondido de prisa para no escucharlo, la historia de sus padres no había sido un lindo cuento de hadas.

—Son como el ying y el yang, ya sabes. Ella es como es y él, bueno, ya me entiendes, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, a lo lejos empezaba a amanecer, tímidamente la oscuridad iba retirándose.

_Acercarte un poco más a él. _El padre de Naruto era amable y había leído en ella de la misma forma que ella había leído en él, nuevamente tomó aire y se obligó a si misma a subir la mirada, Naruto estaba frente a ella, un pie trepado sobre una piedra, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada fija en el horizonte, el negro cabello acariciando sus mejillas, ¡era imposible!, no podía verlo sin sentir que se le salía el corazón del pecho. Sonrojada y defraudada consigo misma soltó un suspiro y apretó los puños contra su corto short, tenía un poco de frío. Naruto al escucharla giró la mirada hacía ella, ciertamente se veía pequeña así como estaba, sentada en la roca con las piernas muy juntas y la espalda ligeramente encorvada, el cabello negro danzaba a su alrededor creando chispas azules en la noche y sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían un juego perfecto con sus labios enrojecidos de tanto pasarse la lengua por encima y mordérselos, Naruto sabía que lo hacía porque estaba nerviosa, quizás tenía miedo de no poder volver a su mundo, pero lo que era él ya se había cansado de mirar una y otra vez como se mordía los labios y luego los soltaba, casi con desdén, ¡era hipnótico! y el caso es que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

—Naruto-kun… —Luego de un tiempo casi asfixiante ella volvió a hablar, esta vez sus piernas se habían apretado más una contra la otra, Naruto casi no la estaba oyendo, había seguido con la mirada sus piernas atléticas y blancas entrelazándose una con la otra, sus muslos suaves ejerciendo presión, no pudo evitar imaginar lo que había después de eso, sintió que se ahogaba.

—¿Si?

—¿Conociste a la Hinata de… de este mundo en la otra ocasión que viniste?

—Sí. —Naruto se rascó una mejilla—. Era bastante segura de sí misma y un tanto seductora, disculpa si mi madre te trató mal por eso.

—Y… —Hinata volvió a morder sus labios, Naruto quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, que se sentía extraño cuando lo hacía—. ¿Y le gustaba a Menma-kun?

—Creo que no, —Naruto se encogió de hombros con desdén—, a él también le gustaba Sakura-chan. —En cuanto dijo aquello sintió como si se hubiera enterrado un puñal en el estómago él mismo, "santísima mierda", ¿qué diablos había dicho?, la boca se le secó y adelantó una mano intentando decir algo que salvara aquel momento, Hinata seguía viendo sus manos recargadas en su regazo así que el contacto visual no le permitió joder más aquel momento.

—Ya veo. —Finalmente Hinata levantó la mirada, sonreía suavemente, casi la misma sonrisa que tenía su padre cuando su madre decía alguna de sus tonterías—. Pero parece que a ella le gustaba Menma-kun de todas formas, ¿cierto?

—Creo… —Naruto murmuró con cuidado, sin dejar de ver aquella mirada suave y la sonrisa dulce que se parecía tanto a la de Minato.

—Me pregunto si ella con lo fuerte que es… —Hinata apretó los dedos de las manos y luego sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Me pregunto si podrá olvidar a Menma-kun. —En cuanto lo dijo Naruto la sujetó de los hombros y la puso de pie, aturdida Hinata puso una mano sobre su pecho para recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—No quiero. —Sus ojos azules la observaron con fiereza—. Aunque sea egoísta.

—No entiendo… —Estaban tan cerca que costaba respirar.

—No quiero que la Hinata de este mundo olvide a Menma, —Naruto deslizó lentamente las manos de sus hombros y las dejo caer a sus costados, inclinó la cabeza para que sus frentes se tocaran, su voz volvió a ser la misma de siempre—, no quiero que tú me olvides.

—Na… —No sabía que decirle con su rostro tan cerca, la mano que mantenía sobre su pecho fue capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón, su piel desnuda y fría bajo los pálidos rayos de sol que empezaba a emerger.

—Me gustas. —Naruto cerró los ojos, en acto reflejo ella hizo lo mismo, su nariz rozó con la de él y sintió su cálido aliento recorrerle los labios—. Me gustas Hinata-chan. —Pudo haberse desmayado o pudo empezar a decir tonterías sin sentido, pudo haber pensado que estaba soñando, pero en lugar de eso se colocó de puntillas y avanzó lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, sin atreverse a hacer más, con el corazón latiendo como loco bajo su pecho.

—Naruto-kun… —No pudo decir más porque él se inclinó contra ella y la besó.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Naruto? —Escuchó su nombre y abrió los ojos, era de noche y él estaba tendido en la arena.

—¿Uh? —Intentó reincorporarse y notó que llevaba puesta la ropa de siempre, su chaqueta negra con naranja, con rapidez se arrancó un cabello y lo examinó ante la pálida luz de la luna, era dorado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Gaara lo miró con curiosidad.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto se paró de un salto de la cama de arena que le había hecho su amigo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —La joven al verlo bien se llevó una mano al pecho con un suspiro—. Ya despertaste.

—¿Despertar? —Naruto parpadeó.

—Kazekage-sama dice que en cuanto desaparecimos volvimos a aparecer, pero que ambos estábamos dormidos, yo he despertado hace unos minutos. —Ella le estaba hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido, ¿sería que sólo había sido un sueño?

—Me pregunto qué clase de jutsu fue ese, —Gaara se llevó una mano a la barbilla—, no sentí el chakra de algún oponente. ¿Estas lastimada?

—No. —Hinata se sonrojó tenuemente—. Gracias por su preocupación.

—Deberíamos cerciorarnos. —El pelirrojo observó a la chica con ojo crítico y luego giró hacía Naruto—. También contigo.

—Bueno, —el rubio alzó ambas manos al cielo para echarse las mangas de la chaqueta hasta los codos y ya listo asintió con la cabeza—, hay algo de lo que quiero cerciorarme.

—¿Y que es…? —Gaara no pudo completar la frase, ante su completa perplejidad Naruto sujetó a Hinata de los hombros le echó la cabeza hacía atrás y la beso a fondo, por un momento pareció que las piernas de la chica temblaban y que caería, pero se recompuso y sujetando al rubio por la espalda con ambas manos se entregó al beso sin reservas.

—Bueno, —Gaara carraspeó—, esta es la manera más rara de dar primeros auxilios que he visto nunca. —Ante la vergüenza de Hinata Naruto se río entre dientes con una mirada que era pura desfachatez.

—Siempre y cuando no sea con mi chica deberías probarlo tú también Gaara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una violenta y sensual joven Hyuuga apretó los puños con fuerza sintiendo que algo dentro de su cabeza iba a estallar.

—¡Ya le dije que estábamos en una misión ayer!, ¡nunca vine a cenar a su casa y no me estaba portando rarita, déjeme en paz!

—¡Y yo no me pase la noche con ella! —Un joven de cabellos oscuros agitó los brazos—. Por favor mamá.

—¡Como si pudieran verme la cara dattebane! —Kushina colocó ambas manos en su cintura, Hinata finalmente rodó los ojos y se largó con paso firme y un menear de caderas.

—A veces me preguntó por qué diablos me gustas Menma Namikaze.

—¡Estas loca por mí! —Menma le gritó mientras se alejaba y ella le hizo una seña obscena con la mano sin girar la mirada en su dirección.

—¿Por qué tuviste que escoger una chica tan problemática? —Kushina suspiró observándola alejarse.

—¡Yo no la escogí! —Menma frunció el ceño, pero su madre simplemente lo giró a ver divertida—. ¡Esta bien!, —enrojeció furiosamente y se largó de dos trancos—, tiene buen trasero y buena delantera, ¿contenta? —Kushina se limpió teatralmente una falsa lagrimilla.

—Ese es mi hijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sale otro especial de Road to Ninja (y creo que el último). Debo hacerles un aviso a ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Este semestre en la escuela las cosas se están poniendo mortales (último año de medicina no es ningún pavo) así que aunque quiera no puedo escribir como lo desearía, siendo así voy a parar todos mis fics a excepción de éste, por su atención muchas gracias y disculpen las molestias.

**Lu Hatake**

**Stefany BM**

**Lilipili**

**Kary Landero 3**

**HoshiNoTsuya**

**Gaby-L**

**Sams Brok**

**Acantha-27**

**Eda Bravo**

**Sucky**

**Annie Thompson**

**X Berling x**

**Hinamel**

**Violetamonster**

**Rosihyuuga**

**VanillaOK**

**Hinaruhy**

**RocioHyuga**

**Lily Natsumi**

**Laaulyy**

**Bee Hyuga**

**Caroline-chan**

**Sessha Jazmin**

**Oldadux**

A todos muchas gracias por comentar y también a los que se pasaron por mi nuevo fic "El día que te lastime", sé que venía prometiéndoles ese NaruHina desde hace siglos, pero ya está en línea.

Besos cibernéticos a todos, los amo.

_28 de Agosto del 2013 Miércoles _


	43. Por amor a mi hijo NaruHinaMinaGaa

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 43: Por amor a mi hijo**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Esta imagen está dedicada para **saihina4ever **quien donó la imagen para el fic, espero le guste el resultado

**43/50**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lo veía, siempre lo estaba viendo. A la distancia, sus caídas, sus penas, sus risas. Veía sus fracasos y sus momentos de gloria y también veía su soledad. ¿Por qué ese era el trabajo de un padre, cierto?, observar a los hijos, guiarlos cuando era necesario, darle un empujoncito en el momento en que lo necesitaba.

Pero él nunca había estado ahí para Naruto, su niño había crecido solo, había sufrido solo, había llorado sin que él pudiera acariciar su cabeza y besar sus rubios cabellos. Había pasado una infancia espantosa, pero su adolescencia había sido mejor, con amigos de verdad, con personas que se preocupaban por él y todo eso lo había logrado solo.

Él, Minato, no había estado ahí para decirle que estaba orgulloso, no lo había abrazado en sus momentos de pena y no había podido sonreír con él sus alegrías. Cierto, en la cuarta guerra Orochimaru lo había revivido y había peleado codo con codo con su hijo, ¡que sensación!, ¡que emoción!, en más de una ocasión las lágrimas habían arrasado sus ojos, ¡ese era su hijo, era su Naruto!

Pero luego de eso había llegado el momento del adiós, una despedida que no quería que se diera.

—Adiós hijo. —Apenas un susurro que se perdía con lágrimas sin derramar y nuevamente lo había dejado solo, nuevamente lo había abandonado a su suerte. O eso creía… lo cierto es que a final de cuentas no había podido irse, ¿quién fuera a decirlo?, los fantasmas si existían después de todo.

Al principio Minato no estaba muy seguro de lo que le estaba pasando, podía caminar por ahí pero nadie podía verlo, para lograr mover un objeto tenía que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas y aun así no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Su principal actividad consistía en seguir a Naruto a todos lados, ¡había sido muy divertido al principio!, su hijo era un cabezota, igualito a Kushina. Acabada la cuarta guerra andaba corriendo de un lado a otro recibiendo felicitaciones y portándose tonto. A propósito de esos días Minato estaba seguro de que el Kazekage de Suna podía verlo, todo había ocurrido cuando Naruto entró intempestivamente a la tienda del pelirrojo, como consecuencia Minato entró tras él pues una de sus nuevas virtudes era que podía atravesar objetos.

—¡Gaara!

—¿Qué pasa? —El pelirrojo giró a verlo con su rostro sin expresión habitual, justo estaba en el proceso de ponerse una camiseta y su torso estaba descubierto, unas vendas apretadas escondían una larga herida que le atravesaba el pecho.

—Oye, ¿crees que tarde mucho la cena?, ¡tengo hambre!, ¿y crees que den ramen esta vez? —Naruto siguió hablando con bríos, pero Gaara desvió la mirada y lo observó fijamente, Minato no podía equivocarse, lo estaba viendo a él.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —Finalmente Naruto puso las manos en sus caderas con expresión de estar mosqueado.

—Lo hago. —Gaara terminó de ponerse la camiseta y alisó con los dedos las arrugas de la tela—. Y no habrá ramen.

—¡¿Qué?! —Naruto gimió amargamente y ambos muchachos salieron de la tienda, al pasar a su lado Gaara volvió a verlo de reojo, sin saber que hacer Minato sonrió nerviosamente y alzó una mano, el pelirrojo asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza y continuó su camino. Minato se quedó pensando que los poderes sobrenaturales del Kazekage también eran asombrosos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al principio Minato no había estado muy seguro de por qué había permanecido en la tierra con aquel estado fantasmal, extrañaba a Kushina, pero le gustaba estar cerca de su hijo. Eso hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… Naruto estaba solo.

Tenía muchos amigos y gente que lo quería, pero no era suficiente, al final del día todos tenían una familia con la cual resguardarse, todos se reunían en la tienda de su casa y se acurrucaban en el calor del hogar. Naruto ni siquiera podía preciarse de tener un equipo, Sasuke estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, combatiendo a sus propios demonios dónde no quería que nadie se acercara, Sakura estaba demasiado lastimada como para que la agobiara con sus inquietudes y Kakashi quizás era el más quebrado de todos, enfrentado a Obito, el amigo que en el pasado le había regalado algo más que una visión privilegiada.

Siendo así Naruto vagaba por el campamento todas las noches, observando a las familias que se reñían, a los niños que corrían a las faldas de sus madres y a los hermanos que se molestaban mutuamente. A veces sonreía melancólico y a veces soltaba suspiros de añoranza, luego de eso siempre volvía a la soledad de su tienda y se hacía un ovillo contra el suelo.

Minato hubiera dado todo lo que tenía para poder consolarlo, para decirle que estaba ahí, a su lado, que no estaba solo. Pero no podía y todas las noches sentía la misma impotencia al ver aquellos rubios cabellos bañados por la oscuridad, ocultando su rostro.

—¿Qué debo hacer Kushina? —Agobiado se sentó afuera de la tienda de su hijo, quien dormía desde hacía un momento. Siempre había sido muy lento para ciertas cosas, le hubiera gustado que alguien le diera una pista.

—¿Qué dices? —Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a una chica, esa hermosa chica rubia hija de Inoichi.

—Que eres problemática. —Frente a ella estaba el hijo del fallecido líder Nara, sintió pena por ellos, los dos habían perdido a sus padres, seguramente estaban sufriendo tanto como Naruto.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. —Ella entrecerró los ojos y puso bien derecha la espalda, a Minato le causo gracia, le recordó un poco a Kushina cuando se preparaba a luchar.

—Porque es verdad. —Él giró la vista abajo fingiendo que acomodaba los cordeles de las cantimploras que cargaba, Minato vislumbro cierta sonrisa desganada en él.

—Oh. —No pudo evitar reírse, allí estaba, a él le gustaba, ¿lo sabría ella?, los miró con cierto aire paternal, después de todo eran de la edad de su hijo.

—¡Eres insufrible! —Agitando la rubia cabellera al aire ella dio media vuelta y él la siguió mansamente. Minato se seguía riendo cuando un ruido llamó su atención, giró la mirada y se encontró con una cantimplora que rodaba por el suelo.

—¿Hinata-chan? —La joven estaba de pie frente a él, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos sorprendidos y la mano un poco temblorosa.

—U-usted…

—¿Puedes verme? —Minato se puso de pie parpadeando, parecía que no sólo Gaara tenía poderes fuera de lo común.

—E-esta… —La joven dio un paso atrás.

—Es una larga historia. —Minato se río con humor pasándose una mano tras la nuca.

—Muerto… está muerto… ¿sí lo está…? —La joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza, repentinamente todo se ponía negro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata entreabrió los ojos sintiendo la cabeza pesada, había tenido el sueño más raro desde la vez que había tenido una pesadilla con nabos asesinos (Neji si que había sido malo al contarle cuentos antes de dormir cuando eran niños), esta vez había soñado que cuando regresaba de traer agua se encontraba a Minato Namikaze sentado frente a la tienda de Naruto, ¡ya no debía desvelarse tanto!, luego se imaginaba unas cosas que…

—¿Estas bien? —Unos profundos ojos verdes la observaron con tranquilidad.

—¿Eh? —Hinata parpadeó y luego se incorporó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de golpear al Kazekage—. ¿Kazekage-sama? —¿Había estado dormida entre sus brazos?, ¡que se la tragara la tierra!, sintió que las mejillas se le ponían al punto de las flamas.

—Siento mucho todo esto, —para su horror Minato Namikaze seguía ahí, tan real como ella misma—, como te has desmayado y en este estado no puedo hacer gran cosa he llamado al Kazekage-sama.

—¿Po-por qué…? —Hinata consideró seriamente el hecho de que quizás seguía dormida, para cerciorarse giró a ver de reojo a Gaara que (como siempre) era ejemplo de seriedad y rectitud.

—Al parecer tú y yo somos capaces de verlo. —Gaara la ayudo a ponerse de pie—. Podría ser que me es más fácil ver este mundo espiritual porque ya una vez estuve muerto. —Hinata se estremeció ante la idea—. Y por lo que he sabido tú también estuviste una vez al borde de la muerte.

—Uh… —Hinata se sintió un poco tonta y decaída por eso, Neji se arrepentía mucho de aquella ocasión en el torneo para Chunnin, se preguntaba si en su muerte se había perdonado a sí mismo.

—Quisiera pedirles un favor. —Minato interrumpió a los muchachos sonriéndoles con amabilidad, Gaara lo miró con interés y Hinata se sonrojó un poco, Minato Namikaze era un hombre muy apuesto y muchas mujeres aún fantaseaban con su leyenda, pero para Hinata aquel hombre era una versión más madura de Naruto.

—¿En qué podemos servirle? —Fue Gaara el que hablo por los dos.

—Aunque estar con mi hijo me resulta muy preciado estoy consciente de que debo seguir mi camino.

—Entendemos. —Hinata apretó sus manos una contra la otra, a ella tampoco le gustaría que Neji se hubiera anclado a la tierra.

—Por eso debo cumplir ciertos objetivos… —Minato entrecruzó los dedos tras su espalda, un plan forjándose rápidamente en su mente, no por nada había logrado ser el Hokage y aunque Gaara también era un Kage esta vez perdería ante él por su juventud y su honorabilidad.

—Lo ayudaremos. —Como lo había previsto Gaara se puso a su servicio—. Usted nos prestó una gran ayuda en la cuarta guerra ninja.

—Cuente con nosotros. —Un paso atrás Hinata le sonrió con decisión, Minato le contestó con una sonrisa amable, ella era una buena chica, lo había sabido desde que la había visto la primera vez, le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, sólo necesitaba un poco más de confianza, un empujón en la dirección correcta.

—Para empezar debo pedirles que no le digan a Naruto que pueden verme ni que estoy aquí, sería triste para él saber que no puede comunicarse conmigo. —Era una verdad a medias, pero ellos la aceptaron—. En cuanto a las cosas que debo hacer…

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Naruto se despertó esa mañana con la impresión de que había dormido sobre una piedra (siempre tenía mal tino al limpiar el terreno para poner su casa de campaña), adolorido y no muy descansado salió de la tienda dejando escapar un amplio bostezo y extendiendo las manos al cielo.

Era un nuevo día y la alianza tenía mucho trabajo (como siempre), los cadáveres seguían llegando a los campos centrales y de ahí se identificaban y se mandaban a sus correspondientes destinos, también se estaban arreglando las cosas para que la alianza ninja se volviera permanente, no más aldeas peleando entre sí. Claro, aquello estaba resultando laborioso y con la poca cabeza que tenía se le volvía bastante pesado, ¡pero aquel era el camino para la paz!, estaba seguro.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se pintó en sus labios cuando echó a andar, pero no había dado más de veinte pasos cuando se encontró una escena muy extraña. Gaara estaba sentado sobre unas piedras, una pierna extendida y la otra doblada, parecía escuchar algo con mucha atención, a su lado estaba sentada Hinata, abrazaba ambas piernas contra su pecho y también parecía escuchar, aunque Naruto no vio a nadie cerca, después de unos segundos Gaara empezó a hablar, pero Naruto estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar que decía, Hinata asintió un par de veces y luego ambos bajaron de la piedra, hicieron una corta reverencia como despedida y cada quien tomó un camino. Naruto los observó curioso, que él recordara nunca antes había visto que esos dos hablaran.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eran las tres de la tarde y a esas alturas Naruto estaba realmente intrigado, llevaba por lo menos media semana en la que Hinata y Gaara siempre estaban juntos, de por sí era raro que Gaara conversara con una chica o que Hinata hablara con alguien ajeno a su círculo de amigos, pero sus encuentros parecían ser de lo más extravagantes.

Una vez los había visto por la mañana sobrevolando el cielo en una alfombra de arena que había hecho Gaara, se habían sentado como si hubiera alguien en medio de ellos y al bajar parecía que Hinata se sujetaba del vacío para tocar tierra, como si hubiera alguien más ahí.

Otro día en la noche los había escuchado murmurar junto al lago, nuevamente se habían sentado como si estuviera alguien en medio de ellos y a veces Gaara hacía preguntas que ella no respondía, pero por la manera en cómo seguía hablando él parecía que lo hubiera hecho, ¿acaso Gaara se estaba entrenando en el poder de leer mentes?

Y ahora estaban comiendo en medio del pasto, Hinata había llevado una canasta con comida, ¿era un picnic de enamorados?, Naruto estaba teniendo esa inquietante sensación de algo que no le agradaba demasiado, pero no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo. Esta vez ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero de vez en cuando asentían con la cabeza, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con algo.

Naruto nunca había sido especialmente bueno escondiéndose (de hecho debía estar entre sus peores diez habilidades) para colmo Hinata era una ninja de rastreo y Gaara era un experto en cualquier área, pero aun así se arriesgó y se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para oírlos.

—No siempre le pongo atención, es decir, —Gaara giró un onigiri entre sus dedos—, a la comida. —Hubo un silencio, Hinata apretó los dedos contra su regazo—. Sí, está muy bueno. —Gaara arqueó una ceja, Hinata pareció relajarse, de nuevo otro silencio, luego las mejillas de la joven se pusieron rojas.

—¿E-esposa? —Hinata agitó las manos en negación—. No, no creo…

—Una de las virtudes propias de la mujer es el arte de cocinar. —Gaara mordió el onigiri—. Así que tiene razón, serías una buena esposa. —Naruto parpadeó sin entender como habían llegado a esa conversación y por qué lo ponía tan ansioso el hecho de que Gaara dijera aquello.

—Pero cocinar no lo es todo… —Hinata apretó sus manos una contra la otra, Gaara miró al frente, como si estuviera mirando a otra persona, de nuevo hubo un silencio y cosa curiosa, por cada segundo que pasaba Hinata enrojecía más y más.

—Sí, es linda. —Gaara se encogió de hombros, sin aparente interés, Hinata bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios, Naruto entreabrió la boca, no sabía por qué, pero en esos instantes compartía completamente el pensamiento de Gaara—. Serías una esposa muy adecuada. —El pelirrojo giró a ver a la joven Hyuuga—. ¿Te estamos incomodando?

—N-no… —Hinata tenía las mejillas como manzanas, Naruto se perdió un momento en contemplarla.

—¿Para mí? —Gaara arqueó una ceja y Hinata observó al frente, horrorizada—. Debo admitir que no lo había considerado.

—¡Só-sólo está jugando Kazekage-sama! —Hinata se puso de pie, de tan avergonzada parecía casi descompuesta.

—Ya veo. —Gaara se puso de pie también—. ¿Volvemos? —Extendió la mano hacía ella y Hinata lo observó tímidamente un segundo.

—No lo hagas Hinata-chan… —Desde su escondite tras un árbol Naruto susurró al viento—. Eres muy tímida, no lo hagas.

—Uh… —Parecía que iba a rechazar su guía, pero algo parecido al viento empujó su mano y tanto Gaara como Hinata giraron atrás sorprendidos cuando sus manos se apretaron una contra la otra en un agarre. Luego Gaara asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar, Naruto los vio alejarse de la mano, ella con la mirada fija en el suelo, las mejillas rojas y él con su pose altiva de siempre, como si llevar a una chica de la mano por dónde todo el mundo pudiera verlo no fuera tan importante.

Y Naruto Uzumaki sintió que algo irremediablemente dolía dentro de él.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata se levantó esa mañana sintiendo que apenas despertar el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¡los últimos días habían sido los más extraños de toda su vida!, para empezar había hecho tantas cosas extraordinarias que se sentía una persona completamente nueva.

Minato había dicho que para poder seguir al más allá tenía que completar una serie de cosas que había querido hacer mientras había estado vivo y que el tiempo no le había permitido lograr. Para empezar Gaara y ella eran los únicos que podían ayudarlo, así que había estado junto al Kazekage toda la semana, al principio había sido muy incómodo porque en el pasado ni siquiera habían sido amigos y ahora tenían que compartir el mismo espacio todo el tiempo.

Minato había querido ver el amanecer desde las alturas y ellos habían usado la arena de Gaara para hacerlo, debía admitir que había sido realmente hermoso, sentado en medio de ellos Minato parecía un niño travieso cumpliendo su sueño, el cabello dorado se agitaba con el viento de la mañana, Hinata lo miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta cabal de lo mucho que se parecía a Naruto.

Cuando bajaron Minato extendió la mano hacía ella, como para ayudarla a bajar, en acto reflejo ella extendió su mano y para su sorpresa por un par de segundos pudo sentirlo, la razón, según dijo él, era que podía materializarse durante corto tiempo si le ponía empeño.

También habían ido a refrescar los pies en el lago al anochecer, Minato corría de un lado a otro con los pies en el agua y ella se descubrió queriendo hacerlo también, Gaara dijo que podía hacerlo, si quería, pero luego había llegado Naruto, estaba lejos y no los oía y quién sabe si le importara el hecho de que estuvieran ahí, juntos en la oscuridad, pero Hinata se sintió incomoda.

Desde que había acabado la cuarta guerra no había cruzado con Naruto más que un par de saludos esenciales, si era sincera se moría de las ganas de estar junto a él, pero los recuerdos de lo que había hecho durante la guerra la perturbaban en alto grado. Para empezar le había soltado una bofetada enfrente de toda la alianza ninja, ¡que vergüenza!, ahora que lo analizaba se había atrevido a avergonzar al héroe shinobi frente a todos sus hombres, ahora cualquiera podía decir que una mujer lo zamarreaba. Sólo de pensarlo se le caía la cara.

Por eso mismo llevaba días evitándolo, aunque no parecía que él quisiera hacerse el encontradizo, lo más seguro es que Naruto ni siquiera la tenía en sus pensamientos, con lo despistado que era lo más probable es que no recordara nada.

—Por favor, si es así que también haya olvidado mi confesión. —Hinata juntó las manos a modo de rezo y salió afuera caminando con los ojos cerrados. Ciertamente el padre de Naruto era muy diferente a su hijo, Minato era amable, caballeroso y gustaba de hacerle bromas con una sonrisa de adulto muy particular, hacía unos días habían ido a comer al bosque y aunque Minato no podía probar la comida se la había pasado cuestionándole a Gaara el sabor y la textura, con lo parco que era Gaara había dicho que estaba buena y luego Minato había dicho que sería una gran esposa, ¡no sólo eso!, también había dicho que era una excelente kunoichi y muy linda, para peor desgracia Gaara le había dado la razón en eso último.

Hinata sintió su cara arder al recordarlo y tuvo que cubrirse con las manos el rostro, para colmo Minato le había preguntado a Gaara si no creía que Hinata fuera una buena esposa para él y cuando habían regresado al campamento Minato había hecho que se sujetaran de las manos, todo con una sonrisa inocente.

¿Acaso el padre de Naruto estaba buscando emparejarla con Gaara?, ¿qué motivos tendría para hacer gran cosa?

—¡Ouch! —Por ir metida en sus pensamientos no vio una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo, ni siquiera había metido las manos para proteger la cara—. Itai… —Gimió por lo bajo frotándose la nariz al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo. De nada le servía ponerse en ese estado, con lo reservado que era Gaara jamás sabría lo que pensaba de ella y era demasiado tímida para preguntarle a Minato directamente.

¡Lo único que quería era seguir queriendo a Naruto sin tapujos a la distancia!, no estaba lista para considerar a nadie más.

—¿Y si por eso Minato-san me hace pasar tiempo con Gaara-sama? —Sorprendida de su propia deducción Hinata parpadeó, tal vez Minato se había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto y al darse cuenta de que era un caso perdido quisiera emparejarla con otro, ¡que vergüenza!, el padre de Naruto intentando ayudar a su corazón.

Agobiada en extremo echó a correr buscando al escurridizo fantasma por el campamento, saltó un par de cosas tiradas, esquivó a unos cuantos del nuevo escuadrón de inteligencia y llegó sin aliento a la otra punta del campamento, ese día Gaara tenía una reunión muy importante, menos mal porque no quería que escuchara lo que tenía que decirle al Cuarto.

Cuando se apoyaba en sus rodillas resollando pudo ver al apuesto fantasma parado enfrente de ella, lo que no alcanzó a ver es que Naruto la había visto y se dirigía hacia ella alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

—Lo-lo estaba buscando. —Jadeante Hinata llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Estas muy agitada, siéntate. —Minato le señaló una piedra, ella se sentó y él se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, tenía la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

—Yo… hum… me di cuenta de lo que usted está haciendo… —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos.

—¿Ah sí? —Minato parpadeó sorprendido, había usado mucha de su energía espiritual para que Hinata y Gaara no sintieran a Naruto cuando se acercaba, ¿sería que ya se habían dado cuenta de que los estaba usando para darle celos a su hijo?

—Hum… —Hinata asintió con la cabeza—. Agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pe-pero… —La joven jugueteó con sus dedos mientras el rubio la observaba con curiosidad—. No necesito que me busque un novio.

—Oh. —Minato se rascó la nuca—. Sé que he actuado como un entrometido, pero verás, amo mucho a mi hijo.

—Lo sé. —Hinata lo interrumpió—. Pero no es necesario que fuerce la relación entre Gaara-kun y yo… —La joven mordió ligeramente su labio inferior—. Yo sé que Naruto-kun no me ve de la manera en que yo lo hago, pe-pero… no estoy segura de gustarle tampoco a Gaara-kun de esa manera.

—Oh. —Minato no pudo evitar una sonrisa que ella no vio por tener la mirada baja, así que ella creía que buscaba emparejarla con Gaara… ahora que lo pensaba cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo (los planes de los Kages siempre eran muy complicados), que desastre, ahora que caía pudiera ser que sin querer hubiera creado afectos entre Gaara y Hinata cuando lo que había querido en un principio era que su hijo notara lo que se estaba perdiendo, en momentos como esos sí que le hacía falta el consejo de Kushina.

—Así que… —Hinata levantó la mirada, iba a agregar algo más, pero la sonrisa de Minato a juego con sus ojos azules la desarmó.

—No intentaba presionarte de ninguna manera Hinata-chan. —Minato ladeó la cabeza gentilmente y sujetó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, ante el gesto Hinata se sobresaltó y lo observó con los labios entreabiertos—. Aunque, —una sonrisa divertida se pintó en sus labios, unos labios gruesos de hombre—, creo que te equivocas con los sentimientos del Kazekage.

—¿Kazekage-sama? —Hinata titubeó.

—Es un hombre muy serio, es difícil saber lo que piensan los hombres serios. —Minato cerró los ojos—. Pero estoy seguro de que no le eres indiferente.

—¡A-a mí también me agrada Kazekage-sama! —Hinata se sonrojó por entero—. Creo que, de esa manera, ambos nos agradamos…

—Pero amas a alguien más. —Minato le dio un golpecito tierno en la nariz.

—Yo…

—¿Es a mi hijo a quien amas?

—Sí… lo amo… —No lo hubiera pensado, pero decirlo así, tan libremente la hizo sentir como si pudiera volar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios sintiendo que dentro de ella aleteaban decenas de mariposas, ni siquiera tenía vergüenza porque el padre del hombre al que amaba conociera sus más profundos sentimientos.

—Gracias. —Sintió el cálido aliento de Minato golpearle el rostro, el susurro de su voz acariciando su alma—. Gracias por amarlo. —Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió con emoción, por poder decirlo, por volver a confirmar que sus sentimientos no había cambiado. Minato estaba tan cerca de ella que su nariz rosó sus labios.

1…

2..

3.

¡Que-que-que estaba rozando los labios del papá de Naruto!, ¡E-e-el papá de Naruto!

—¡Kya! —En acto reflejo chilló y se aventó hacía atrás, como consecuencia resbaló y acabó con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo y las piernas sobre la piedra—. A-auu…

—¿Estas bien Hinata-chan? —La cabeza rubia de Minato asomó por un lado—. ¿Fue el golpe del amor?

—¿Golpe del amor? —Hinata murmuró al tiempo que parpadeaba, el mundo estaba al revés y los ojos azules de Minato Namikaze era lo único que podía vislumbrar entre las sombras de los árboles.

—Sabes Hinata-chan, —El Cuarto le revolvió el cabello como quien acaricia a un niño—, creo que también te equivocas con mi hijo. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Y una cosa más, no sólo con él, yo también comparto sus sentimientos.

—¿A que…? —Pero Hinata no pudo completar su pregunta, una mano grande y bronceada, una mano tan masculina como la de Minato, pero que no era de él, la sujetó del brazo y la puso de pie en un movimiento fluido aunque un tanto brusco.

—¿Naruto-kun?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto acababa de salir de una aburrida junta, Shikamaru le había dado un pellizco para que no se durmiera, así que no se sentía precisamente inspirado para hacer las tareas que le faltaban. Aun así ladeó la cabeza para tronarse los huesos del cuello y luego entrelazo las manos al frente para estirarse, ese día Gaara tenía una junta importante así que no lo pasaría con Hinata… al pensar aquello se sintió ligeramente enfermo, ¿acaso estaba celoso de la felicidad de Gaara? Y bueno, no es cómo si el pelirrojo mostrara mucho sus sentimientos, pero si andaba por ahí con Hinata-chan era por algo, ¿no? Y dejando de lado al Kazekage, ¿qué sentiría Hinata?, estaba seguro que… bueno, ella le había dicho que lo amaba y los sentimientos como ese no se iban rápido, ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro sacudió la cabeza, él nunca había sido muy dado a pensar demasiado y definitivamente no iba a empezar ahora. Justo se daba la vuelta para caminar hacía su tienda cuando notó a Hinata a la salida del campamento, estaba resollando apoyada en sus rodillas, pero al parecer vio algo y se dirigió a una piedra dónde se sentó.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Alzó una mano para saludarla, pero aún estaba lejos y al parecer ella no lo escuchó así que siguió caminando en su dirección, ahora sí que estaba cerca, pero ella se encontraba de espaldas a él y no lo veía.

—Hi…

—Yo… hum… —Antes de que pudiera llamarla de nuevo ella empezó a hablar—, me di cuenta de lo que usted está haciendo…

—¿Habla sola? —Naruto susurró divertido, no se lo hubiera esperado de alguien que parecía tan tímida y callada a simple vista.

—Hum… —Hinata se revolvió nerviosa—. Agradezco que se preocupe por mí, pe-pero… —¿Estaría ensayando lo que le iba a decir a alguien?, Naruto no sabía si indicarle que estaba ahí o seguir divirtiéndose a su costa—. No necesito que me busque un novio.

—¿Qué? —Al instante aquello dejo de ser gracioso, ¿un novio?, ¿a quién se refería?, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Gaara.

—Lo sé. —Hinata continuó como si hablara con alguien—. Pero no es necesario que fuerce la relación entre Gaara-kun y yo… —Naruto sintió que algo dentro de él se retorcía dolorosamente—. Yo sé que Naruto-kun no me ve de la manera en que yo lo hago, pe-pero… no estoy segura de gustarle tampoco a Gaara-kun de esa manera.

—E…espera… —Naruto adelantó una mano, no era posible, no podía ser cierto que fuera él quien, sin querer, la había forzado a los brazos de otro.

—Así que… —Hinata levantó la mirada, como si intentara demostrarle sus argumentos a alguien, luego de un corto silencio volvió a hablar—. ¿Kazekage-sama? —sonaba dudosa, pero al instante su postura cambió por completo—. ¡A-a mí también me agrada Kazekage-sama! —Naruto observó cómo se sonrojaba por entero—. Creo que, de esa manera, ambos nos agradamos…

—Hinata-chan… —Naruto adelantó un paso.

—Yo… —Y entonces ella cerró los ojos, sonrió dulce, casi mágicamente y su cabello flotó encantador a su alrededor—Sí… lo amo… —¿A quién amaba?, ¿amaba a Gaara?, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿cómo había ocurrido? y Gaara, ¿qué sentía por ella?, ¿serían sus sentimientos recíprocos?, "que no lo sean, que no lo sean" se repitió mentalmente mientras la respiración se le aceleraba como un caballo después de una carrera.

—¡Kya! —Mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos ella cayó de la piedra, confuso Naruto se acercó en busca de ayudarla, pero ella susurró algo que terminó de romperlo—¿Golpe del amor? —Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

—_Perdiste a tu presa cachorro. —_Kurama le susurró divertido, pero él sólo apretó los dientes.

—Aún no. —De dos pasos llego hasta ella, sujetándola del brazo la puso bruscamente de pie, por un momento Hinata pareció no entender que pasaba, pero luego lo miró con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

—¿Naruto-kun? —¿Y ahora que hacía?, ¿le decía que había escuchado todo?, ¿cómo pedirle cuentas cuando nunca habían sido nada?, se sentía espantosamente frustrado, aún la estaba sujetando del brazo y lo estaba haciendo con fuerza, tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a relajar su agarre—. ¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata volvió a repetir desorientada. Ella era como una pluma entre sus brazos, cualquiera lo era ante la fuerza de Kurama, Hinata debía ser débil en comparación y sin embargo el único que se sentía endeble y desplazado era él.

—_¿Qué vas a hacer cachorro? —_Kurama esta vez no sonreía, lo estaba viendo seriamente. Entre ellos flotó la verdad, todo dependía de ese momento. Y Naruto lo sabía, que nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, que siempre se había hecho entender con sus acciones, que él no cambiaba el corazón de los demás con sus discursos como Gaara, que eran sus puños y su espalda los que brillaban en el campo de batalla.

Y si esta era una batalla, entonces usaría sus armas de guerra. Sus manos la sujetaron por los hombros, inclinó la cabeza y así, sin palabras de por medio, sin preámbulos, la besó.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, por instinto sus manos se colocaron en el pecho de Naruto, pero él la apretó más fuerte contra él, dándole a entender con sus acciones que no la dejaría escapar.

Aturdida, confusa, con las piernas fallándole Hinata miró al frente, Minato la estaba observando, con su sonrisa de siempre, con los ojos azules brillantes y estaba desapareciendo… Intentó zafarse de Naruto para advertirle, para decirle que su padre se iba, pero Minato negó con un dedo.

—_Aunque estar con mi hijo me resulta muy preciado estoy consciente de que debo seguir mi camino. Por eso debo cumplir ciertos objetivos… _—¿Era el momento?, ¿ya había cumplido sus objetivos?, antes de que pudiera saber la respuesta Naruto terminó el beso, colocó sus labios húmedos y calientes en su frente y suspiró.

—Quédate conmigo Hinata-chan… —Y entonces entendió y sus ojos se humedecieron, Minato no había podido irse hasta estar seguro de que su hijo no estaba solo, todo lo había hecho por amor a su hijo.

Mientras desaparecía Minato alzó una mano, susurró unas palabras al viento, Hinata no pudo escucharlo, pero leyó sus labios.

"Yo también te amo Hinata-chan" y recordó que el Cuarto había dicho que compartía los sentimientos de su hijo. Naruto quizás no estaba listo para decirlo y quizás no lo diría en bastante tiempo, pero de alguna manera la había elegido. Sonrojada y bañada de lágrimas ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Naruto mientras Minato se volvía brisa y se elevaba en el cielo.

—¿Hinata-chan? —Naruto la sujetó por las mejillas y las sintió mojadas—. ¿E-estas llorando?, ¿te hice llorar?, ¡Yo no…!

—No es eso Naruto-kun… —Torpemente se limpió el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta mientras Naruto titubeaba alrededor de ella, queriendo tocarla y sin atreverse a hacerlo.

—¿Es por Gaara?, ¿amas a Gaara Hinata-chan?

—¿A Kazekage-sama? —Sin entender Hinata alzó el rostro hacía él, tenía las mejillas rosas, las pestañas mojadas, el rostro enmarcado con su larga cabellera oscura y Naruto perdió el control de sus acciones de nuevo—. ¡Na…! —Pero él había reclamado sus labios otra vez, sus manos rodearon su cintura, tantearon su espalda, la apretaron contra sí.

—Elígeme a mí. —Fue apenas un murmullo, pero Hinata lo escuchó, sus manos subieron tímidamente y supo que donde sea que estuviera Minato estaba sonriendo.

—Desde el principio… siempre fuiste sólo tú. —Naruto sintió que dentro de su pecho corría una sensación cálida y dulce, pero como de cualquier manera Uzumaki Naruto no dejaba de ser Uzumaki Naruto la tomó de la cintura la elevó en el aire de un solo impulso y sosteniéndola en alto a pesar de su considerable sonrojo gritó al cielo:

—¡Toma esta Gaara!

Bastante lejos, en medio de una reunión Sabaku No Gaara soltó un enorme estornudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Se acercan los exámenes finales y mi vida cada vez está más revuelta, pero soy muy feliz. Como lo sabrán los que me siguen en face mi computadora antigua pasó a mejor vida, así que perdí todas mis imágenes de Naruto (tan triste), pero por otro lado ahora puede que los capítulos que vienen cambien a lo que me tenía planeado, por ahora coqueteo con la idea de un NaruHinaSasu.

Agradezco a:

**Laaulyy**

**Hinata Namikaze**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Acantha-27**

**Lilipili**

**Sasha545**

**Ari cham**

**GabyL**

**Kary Landero 3**

**Kik**

**Hinaruhy**

**StefanyBM**

**NANA-chan53**

**Sol-chan**

**Annie Thompson**

**SamsBrok**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Si tienen tiempo los espero en mi blog janetgaspar . blogspot . mx y nada, mil besitos a todos y buen inicio de semana.

_9 de Septiembre del 2013 Lunes_


	44. Amor a domicilio NaruHinaSasu

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 44: Amor a domicilio**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—¿Por qué tengo que vivir contigo? —Sasuke chasqueó de mala manera la lengua mirando con encono a Naruto quien se acababa de quitar la sudada playera y la había aventado al suelo.

—Porque esa fue la única manera en la que te dejaron andar por ahí libremente. —El rubio caminó hacía el refrigerador y al abrir la puerta un nauseabundo olor inundó la cocina.

—Prefiero ir a la cárcel a dejar que seas mi niñero. —A pesar de sus palabras Sasuke se dejó caer con enfado en el sillón—. Y cierra esa cosa antes de que me vomite.

—Te quejas y te quejas, pero no veo que hagas nada por limpiar. —Naruto respingó alzando la nariz en un gesto que intentaba ser altivo—. Acuérdate que este departamento lleva sólo desde antes de que empezara la cuarta guerra.

—Ya ni las cucarachas viven aquí. —El Uchiha bufó y cerró los ojos, en cuanto Naruto vio que no le prestaba atención azotó de golpe la puerta del refri aguantando las ganas de voltear el estómago, ¡su departamento de verdad necesitaba limpieza extrema! Pese a lo que toda la población de Konoha pensaba a él tampoco le hacía verdadera gracia compartir su vivienda con Sasuke, a decir verdad se había acostumbrado a vivir solo, era triste y todo eso, pero ya se había hecho rutina y ahora era un poco exasperante lo de tener que pensar por dos personas, para claro ejemplo ya no podía hacer sus _necesidades básicas _cantando y con la puerta del baño abierta porque Sasuke no paraba de gruñir que era un exhibicionista, que apestaba, que el ramen se le había podrido en los intestinos y que por favor dejara de torturar a sus oídos.

Además Naruto estaba acostumbrado a dejar ropa, equipo ninja, envolturas de comida instantánea y basura varia tirada por ahí (luego un día cualquiera se acordaba y limpiaba el departamento cuando el tiradero ya no lo dejaba caminar libremente), pero Sasuke era un enfermo de la limpieza y el orden, no paraban de pelear por eso y empezaba a ser exasperante, ¿si tanto le molestaba por qué no limpiaba él?

Apenas llevaban juntos tres días y ya querían matarse mutuamente, ciertamente un departamento con sólo hombres en su interior no funcionaba de ninguna manera.

—Como sea, —Sasuke abrió los ojos—, me voy a dormir… —Por un aterrador momento ambos se vieron a los ojos, al instante siguiente ambos corrieron a la habitación, Sasuke resbaló a medio camino con una cascara de plátano, pero le lanzó un zarpazo a Naruto y sujetándolo por el cabello lo hizo caer, en la furia de la batalla el rubio le metió una zancadilla, ambos en el suelo rodaron furiosamente uno contra el otro, finalmente el jinchuuriki alcanzó a sujetar una sábana y gritó a voz en cuello:

—¡La cama es mía!

—Gana el que se acueste primero. —Pero ya Sasuke se había echado en medio de las almohadas y las sabanas sucias—. Te toca el sillón usurantonkachi.

—¡Es mi cama!

—Me importa un rábano. —La discusión de todas las noches, frustrado el rubio hizo un gesto de exasperación con las manos y se marchó a la sala, algo le decía que volvería a pasar una noche de perros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke la verdad empezaba a darse por vencido, bien, se había jurado a si mismo que no sería la sirvienta de Naruto bajo ningún concepto, ya bastante malo era tener que estar bajo su _cuidado_ para encima servirle de chacha, era humillante. Pero el caso es que el departamento prácticamente amenazaba con engullirlos, para no ir más lejos, la comida que Sakura les había regalado la semana pasada había echado raíces, hongos e incluso patas, ¡Sasuke estaba seguro, eso era cosa de brujería!, ninguna comida fermentaba de esa manera y crecía el triple de su tamaño.

El baño parecía un muladar, la habitación era un asco, los pasillos ya ni siquiera dejaban ver los azulejos debajo, ¡incluso Naruto se estaba incomodando por la basura! y que Naruto sintiera tal cosa era ya pasar a ligas mayores, ¡él era un Uchiha!, acostumbrado a vivir en lugares sombríos, sí, pero no en basureros, ¡los Uchiha estaban acostumbrados a la calidad!, de no ser porqué sabía que lo considerarían traición o algún método de insurrección ya hubiera salido huyendo de ahí.

Ese día Naruto había salido a hacer no-sé-que-de-Hokage así que no se aparecería hasta la noche y Sasuke se había convencido totalmente, ¡ya no podía seguir viviendo en ese lugar!, no tenía ropa limpia, no tenía un vaso donde servirse agua, no podía bañarse sin ensuciarse los pies de moho, ¡era suficiente!, lo había decidido de una vez por todas, a veces el orgullo tenía que hacerse a un lado.

Con decisión se puso la playera negra menos sucia que encontró, se echó el cabello hacía atrás en una pose rebelde, alisó su pantalón con los dedos y tomó un hondo suspiro, si tenía que hacerlo que fuera rápido. En cuanto las dudas abandonaron su corazón salió con pasos apurados del departamento, en cuanto terminó de bajar las escaleras apretó los dientes y adelantó una mano con decisión, el resultado fue que sujetó a una chica por el brazo.

—¡Limpia mi casa! —Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro le ordenó a la muchacha como quien da una orden en batalla.

—¿Eh? —La chica lo miró estúpidamente, como si no hubiera entendido del todo, o quizás era que su presencia y el que la hubiera sujetado del brazo la estaba haciendo hiperventilar, todas las mujeres eran iguales.

—Limpia mi casa y saldré contigo en una cita. —Sin esperar a que la chica respondiera tiró de ella escaleras arriba.

—Pe-pero… —La joven trastabilló tras él pero Sasuke no iba a cambiar de opinión ahora que la había atrapado, no volvería a decir unas palabras tan degradantes y vergonzosas, tendría que conformarse con aquel espécimen torpe que había capturado al azar.

—Tienes que limpiar todo, desde la cocina hasta el baño y tienes que hacerlo bien. —Rápidamente le expuso su plan de acción—. A cambio saldré contigo.

—Yo… —La chica puso una pequeñísima oposición, pero Sasuke simplemente chasqueó la lengua y la metió de mala manera en el departamento cerrando la puerta tras él con fuerza, al instante la chica se llevó una mano al corazón y abrió mucho los ojos como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Sí, vivir con Naruto es una mierda, pero el pago lo vale así que empieza. —Sin agregar más el último Uchiha se pasó las manos tras la nuca y caminó a la habitación—. Voy a dormir un rato así que tú has lo tuyo. Por cierto, sí intentas algo raro mientras duermo te vas a arrepentir.

—Ah… —La chica entreabrió los labios mientras Sasuke se alejaba, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, ella había salido de su casa esa mañana con la idea de ir a entrenar un rato y en cambio terminaba siendo prácticamente secuestrada por Uchiha Sasuke, ¿y ahora que hacía?, no había tenido tiempo de decirle a Sasuke que en realidad no le interesaba salir en una cita con él, pero por otro lado, ¿no era presuntuoso de su parte decir algo como eso?, ¿qué pasaba si lastimaba su orgullo?, Naruto siempre decía que Sasuke era muy orgulloso.

—Na-Naruto-kun… —Al decir el nombre de su amado se sonrojó como una manzana, estaba en el departamento de Naruto, no en las condiciones en las que lo hubiera imaginado alguna vez, pero estaba ahí. Se preguntó qué era lo que debía hacer, ¿debía aclarar las cosas con Sasuke?, la verdad le tenía pánico a enfrentarse al último Uchiha, que ella recordara nunca habían cruzado palabra antes.

—¿Qué hago? —Se preguntó a si misma retorciendo sus dedos, pero justo cuando estaba en esa cruel disyuntiva algo burbujeó tras ella, asustada giró la mirada sólo para encontrarse un extraño menjurje que parecía tener vida propia sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué-qué es eso?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto salió de la oficina Hokage con dolor de cabeza, ¿de verdad ser un líder era tan aburrido y pesado?, sentía que el plan de enseñanza que le estaba dando Tsunade iba a acabar con él de un momento a otro. Para colmo pensar en regresar a su departamento sólo tuvo el poder de deprimirlo, otra pelea nocturna con Sasuke por el poder de la cama (que mal sonaba eso) y hacerse sitio entre la basura del sillón para ver la televisión era su panorama de noche normal.

Quizás estaba llegando el momento de tragarse el orgullo y limpiar, estaba visto que Sasuke nunca daría ese paso, ¿pero no era él más guay y genial que Sasuke?, si alguien debía dar ejemplo en esa relación era él.

—Cada vez sueno más como una maldita ama de casa… —Detuvo sus pasos para lloriquear contra una pared, pero luego siguió su camino bastante decaído, alzó la cabeza y vio la luz del departamento encendida, pero eso no le causo ningún alborozo, Sasuke era el peor compañero de departamento que alguien podía tener.

—Estoy en casa. —Anunció con pesadez cuando abrió la puerta, para su completa sorpresa el piso del recibidor brillaba—. ¿Sasuke? —Sin poderlo creer caminó por la cocina que tenía todos los trastes limpios y relucientes.

—Deja de chillar como niña. —Sasuke estaba sentado en un impecable sillón, con ropa limpia encima y luciendo tan pagado de sí mismo que daba un poco de repelús.

—¿Tu hiciste todo esto? —Naruto dejó caer la mandíbula, no podía creer que "Señor orgullo Uchiha" hubiera limpiado el lugar y encima de una manera tan impecable, quizás se había equivocado con él.

—De alguna manera. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y volvió su atención al televisor.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —Naruto olió los problemas a distancia.

—Digamos que hice un trato.

—Si contrataste a un equipo profesional de limpieza para hacer esto… —El rubio tronó de manera maniaca los dedos de su mano—. No voy a ser yo quien pague, ¿entendiste?

—Lo único que hice fue prometer una cita. —Sasuke pareció asqueado de su resolución.

—¿Lo hizo una chica? —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas y se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado, debía admitir que por una vez la fama de Sasuke les había ayudado.

—Para ser una no me ha molestado en lo absoluto. —Sasuke echó una mirada nerviosa a la habitación—. ¿Será que está guardando todo su impulso para nuestra cita?

—Tú se lo prometiste así que… —Naruto dejo las palabras en el aire—. ¿Por qué miras al cuarto, sigue aquí?

—Sí. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—¡Son las once de la noche! —Naruto se puso de pie de golpe—. ¡No puedes dejar que alguien trabaje hasta esta hora!

—¿Por qué no? —Definitivo, Sasuke sería un líder tirano.

—Porque no. —El rubio soltó un suspiro—. Voy a decirle que se vaya a casa, de hecho deberías acompañarla…

—¡¿Estás loco?!, —Sasuke apretó los dientes—, suficiente estoy haciendo mentalizándome a mí mismo para soportar nuestra tonta cita.

—Es una chica. —Naruto soltó un suspiro, a veces esa idea de la igualdad de sexos que tenía Sasuke era un poco contraproducente—. Las chicas no pueden andar de noche solas. —El rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación con Sasuke refunfuñando tras él, de espaldas vio a una chica que terminaba de tender la cama, todo el cuarto olía tan bien y estaba tan limpio que Naruto sintió que surgían flores de las paredes.

—Oye, lamento mucho que Sasuke…

—N-no importa… —La chica giró lentamente y para Naruto fue como si lo golpearan muy fuerte en el estómago.

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿La conoces? —Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza, pero Naruto no le prestó la menor atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —El rubio caminó hacia ella con pasos largos y fuertes, al instante Hinata dio un paso atrás con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿acaso él estaba molesto?

—Y-yo…

—Ya te lo he dicho. —Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño—. Le prometí…

—¡Es un error!, —Hinata se puso tan roja como la grana, Naruto estaba a un escaso metro de ella y la estaba viendo con tal intensidad que sentía que se le iba el aire—, U-Uchiha-san… yo iba pasando y él dijo… no-no me permitió negarme, yo… no pude decirle que-que… —Las orejas empezaban a arderle, entre lastimar el orgullo de Sasuke y arreglar las cosas con Naruto prefería lo segundo—. ¡Yo, yo no pude decirle a Uchiha-san que no me interesaba una cita con él! —Al instante sintió como si hubiera vomitado un sapo, bajó la mirada a sus manos y entrelazó los dedos de tal forma que se provocó dolor.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Naruto escuchó una tétrica voz tras él y estuvo seguro de que Sasuke jamás había sido rechazado antes, para colmo era la primera vez que era él quien pedía algo (de alguna manera).

—Yo… —Hinata llevó una mano junto a su boca y levantó lentamente la mirada, ¡por favor!, había sobrevivido a la muerte de su amado primo, a la cuarta guerra, a varios intentos de asesinato ¿y no podía sostenerle la mirada a Uchiha Sasuke?, en cuanto sus ojos claros hicieron contacto con aquella furia oscura Hinata dio un bote e inconscientemente se escondió tras el cuerpo de Naruto.

—Oh vamos. —Divertido el rubio colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Hinata quien parecía bastante convencida de que Sasuke podía matarla, ahora que sabía cómo habían sido las cosas no le quedaba más que burlarse del orgullo aplastado de su amigo—. Eso te pasa por creer que todas babean por ti así que no la tomes contra Hinata-chan.

—Si no está interesada en mí por qué diablos limpió el departamento. —Sasuke pareció escupir las palabras.

—E-eso… —Hinata era muy consciente de que estaba evitando el contacto visual con Sasuke, tenía los puños apretados y los hombros encogidos—. Pe-pensé que… yo no quería herir a Uchiha-san… —Clásico de Hinata preocuparse de los demás antes que de ella, Naruto sonrió dulcemente, pero como ella estaba concentrada en mirar el suelo no pudo darse cuenta de su expresión.

—No es como si me pesara no tener que salir contigo, más bien es… —Sasuke empezó a soltar con acidez, pero Naruto giró la mirada hacía él y había tal furia en sus ojos que inconscientemente dejó de hablar.

—Yo… —Finalmente Hinata dejó de escudarse en Naruto y alzó tímidamente los ojos hacía Sasuke—. Yo sé que para Uchiha-san todo ese asunto de la cita era desagradable, porque Uchiha-san no es la clase de hombres que gusta de esas cosas, por eso pensé que… que para él sería agradable si yo le decía que no era necesario, así Uchiha-san no se vería forzado a hacer algo que no le gusta, ¿cierto? —Finalmente la chica bajó ligeramente la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, hasta ese momento Sasuke no le había prestado la más mínima atención, pero lo cierto es que tenía un hermoso rostro, con cabello negro y sedoso cayendo hasta su cintura.

—No debiste haber sido tan considerada con el teme. —Naruto le puso una mano sobre el hombro, Hinata notó que ya eran dos las veces que lo hacía y no pudo evitar sonrojarse—. Pero de todo corazón Hinata-chan te agradezco lo que hiciste, si quieres puedo salir yo contigo en una cita, ¿qué dices, eh? —Aunque intentó sonar guay y todo Naruto sintió un escandaloso rubor recorrerle mejillas y cuello, Hinata abrió la boca sonrojándose también y…

—Lo siento, pero un Uchiha siempre paga sus deudas. —Bruscamente Sasuke la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella—. Así que quieras o no tú y yo vamos a salir.

—Pe-pero…

—Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa.

—N-no es necesario… —Hinata sintió que se quedaba sin aire, alrededor de Sasuke solo había un aura de oscuro orgullo herido.

—¡Ya lo hago yo! —Naruto intentó apartar a Sasuke a un lado, pero él simplemente arqueó una ceja.

—Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste Naruto, dijiste que debía llevar a la chica a su casa.

—Pero porque no sabía que se trataba de Hinata-chan. —Naruto parpadeó.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? —Sasuke lo observó con ese rostro que decía bien a las claras que lo tenía.

—Pues… —El rubio farfullo.

—Vuelvo enseguida. —Sin darle tiempo a decir otra cosa jaló a Hinata de la mano y salió con ella a la oscuridad, Naruto los vio irse sin moverse, ¿sería posible?, por primera vez tenía algo y Sasuke quería quitárselo, ¿era eso?, ¿o era solo que habían herido su orgullo?

—Esta vez no Sasuke. —Sus ojos azules enrojecieron en la soledad del recibidor—. Esta vez no.

Mientras tanto Sasuke iba jalando a Hinata de mala manera por la calle, casi no había gente por ser tan tarde cosa que la joven agradeció de todo corazón, no quería que corrieran rumores y las mujeres terminaran odiándola. Hacía viento así que apenas podía seguir a Sasuke por las oscuras calles a pesar de que él la tenía bien sujeta de la mano.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Sasuke preguntó con frialdad y por un momento ella no supo a qué se refería—. En nuestra cita, ¿a dónde?

—De verdad no es necesario… —Sintió que empequeñecía.

—¿Te resulto tan desagradable?

—¡N-no, para nada! —De hecho era muy guapo, Hinata entendía porque las mujeres lo amaban, ahí en medio del viento y la oscuridad era la perfección encarnada en negro, pero ella ya quería a alguien más.

—Entonces di un lugar.

—Yo… —Hinata intentó pensar algo, pero sólo sentía sus dientes castañear—. ¿A dónde prefiera Uchiha-san? —Para su desconcierto el joven se detuvo de golpe y ella estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra su espalda.

—¿Siempre eres tan complaciente? —Sonaba fastidiado.

—E-es sólo… —A esas alturas solo quedaba ser sincera—. Nunca he salido en una cita así que la verdad… yo no sé… —Contrariado Sasuke giró a verla sin acabar de creerlo, la verdad le había contestado en ese tono tan hiriente porque él tampoco tenía idea, nunca había salido en una cita antes, había creído que ella estaría emocionadísima llevándolo a algún lado y él solo tendría que seguirla.

—Yo tampoco. —Ya que ella había sido sincera no quedaba que él se siguiera comportando de manera tonta.

—Uh… —Hinata en realidad quería decir que olvidaran el asunto de la cita, pero no parecía como si él fuera a tomárselo muy bien—. Podría ser… un lugar tranquilo…

—Sin personas. —A Sasuke le encantó la idea y de ser un poco más avispada a Hinata quizás aquello la habría asustado, pero como era bastante ingenua estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿La cascada quizás?

—Hecho. —Sasuke estuvo a un pelo de sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo, había pagado su deuda y elegido un buen lugar al mismo tiempo, aunque lo cierto es que el sitio lo había elegido ella.

—Aquí Uchiha-san. —Hinata señaló al frente y Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí mismo, ¿de verdad?, ¿la mansión Hyuuga?, ¿acaso se había atrevido a tener de sirvienta a la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha?, si alguien se enteraba su cabeza iba a rodar.

—Mañana. —Con aprehensión Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la giró—. Vendré a recogerte mañana en la tarde.

—De-de acuerdo… —Ella parpadeó echando ligeramente la cabeza hacía atrás, así como la sujetaba parecía que fuera a besarla.

—Sí, bueno, nos vemos. —Sasuke la soltó al instante, dio media vuelta y se perdió de un salto, iba a tener que hacer muchos méritos para que esa chica olvidara ciertas cosas que lo involucraban.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Yo voy con ustedes.

—Es una cita no una reunión amistosa. —Sasuke le gruñó a Naruto por décima vez mientras se ponía una camisa de botones negra.

—¿Entonces por qué te estas arreglando tanto? —Naruto lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡A Hinata-chan no le gustas!

—Creo que eso ha quedado claro en tus diez reclamos anteriores. —El Uchiha se revolvió el cabello con los dedos.

—¿Qué estas intentando?

—Resarcir mi error, ya te lo dije. —Sasuke lo miró con enfado—. Pensé que te alegraría ver que tengo sentimientos de culpa y eso.

—¡No!, es decir, ¡sí! —Naruto se dejó caer en el borde de la cama con las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza, lo cierto es que de alguna manera Sasuke estaba haciendo lo correcto intentando compensarla por haber sido tan cabrón, pero, ¡vamos era Sasuke!, las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies cuando era un maldito, ¿qué pasaría ahora que se estaba comportando amablemente?, ¿sería que Hinata-chan…?—. ¡Voy contigo! —Decidido se puso de pie, pero Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—No.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke realmente no tenía idea de que una cita fuera tan relajante, de haberlo sabido quizás hubiera aceptado antes las constantes invitaciones que Sakura le hacía para salir, aunque estaba seguro de que Sakura no cocinaba ni la mitad de bien que la chica que tenía enfrente. Realmente estaba pasando un buen momento, tranquilidad, silencio, buena comida y una chica callada frente a él. La miró de reojo y le gustó lo que vio, Hinata llevaba los pantalones de entrenamiento de siempre con las sandalias ninja que en su modo femenino la hacían ver unos suaves tobillos, se había puesto una blusa ajustada y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones cayendo por los lados de su rostro, no tenía ni gota de maquillaje, era como si solo se hubiera arreglado un poco para salir a la tienda a Sasuke le gusto eso.

Hinata en cambio en primera instancia se había arrepentido de su atuendo tan casual al ver a Sasuke tan arreglado, con su camisa negra de botones y su pantalón oscuro de entrenamiento, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era que él se hubiera arreglado demasiado si no que todo lo que se ponía le quedaba demasiado bien, aquello la tranquilizó un poco. En primera instancia había creído que sería un día desastroso, pero contrario a toda expectativa lo estaba pasando bien, Sasuke hablaba poco, ella también y el paisaje era muy hermoso, era simplemente compartir la belleza de la naturaleza con alguien más.

—Lamento lo de limpiar el departamento. —Sasuke se llevó a la boca una bola de arroz y recordó buenos momentos al lado de su madre.

—N-no fue nada. —Hinata negó con las manos—. Soy buena en esas cosas, además… —Un adorable sonrojo ganó su rostro—. Uchiha-san se veía un poco desesperado…

—¿Un poco? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. Estaba completamente desesperado, Naruto es un cerdo, tenlo bien claro. —En cuanto lo dijo se sintió medio idiota, ¿qué había sido eso?, ¿estaba intentando descalificar a Naruto?, ya el día anterior se había dado cuenta de que entre esos dos corría algo.

—Es bastante desordenado, sí. —Hinata se río, era una risa suave y muy dulce, Sasuke se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con ella.

—Cerdo.

—Uchiha-san… —Hinata adelantó una mano sin dejar de reír, Sasuke se quedó esperando un toque que nunca llegó.

—¡Chicos! —Salido de la nada Naruto apareció frente a ambos y se dejó caer en medio de su improvisado picnic como si nada—. Estaba entrenando, no tenía idea de que estarían por aquí. —Sasuke chirrió los dientes, obviamente alguien que usaba el poder de Kyuubi para localizar a sus objetivos lo sabría.

—Naruto-kun. —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, Sasuke notó con fastidio que se sonrojaba.

—¿Puedo comer?

—Ah, claro.

—Es que tengo mucha hambre. —El rubio sonrió con su deslumbrante hilera de dientes blancos, Sasuke quiso ahorcarlo, vestía su traje de entrenamiento habitual, la chamarra negra con naranja, pero se la había abierto dejando ver la malla que llevaba abajo, ¿acaso estaba intentando ser atractivo?, ¿o de verdad se había acalorado entrenando?, ¡claro que no, era una trampa!

No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que la estaba pasando bien con una chica y llegaba Naruto a arruinarlo. Entre los dos cruzaron miradas venenosas y mortíferas mientras Hinata servía el arroz en un cuenco ajena a su enfrentamiento.

—Toma Naruto-kun. —Hinata le tendió el cuenco con una sonrisa, Naruto le respondió con un sonrojo de cachorro enamorado y Sasuke le tiró accidentalmente el agua encima… los problemas apenas estaban empezando…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata en realidad no sabía cómo una cita con Sasuke Uchiha había terminado en una reunión con Naruto y luego en un entrenamiento entre los dos hombres (por cierto, ¡vaya nivel de entrenamiento!, peleaban casi como si quisieran matarse, eso sí que era un ninja de alto nivel).

De cualquier manera hacía ya un rato que los dos habían pasado de prestarle atención así que Hinata se sentía bastante cómoda, podía ver a Naruto sin ninguna clase de restricción e incluso creía que había conocido un poco más de Uchiha Sasuke, eso sí, todo el trabajo que había hecho el día anterior le estaba pasando el coste y se sentía bastante cansada, hacía viento y las chicharras sonaban con fuerza.

—Que sueño… —Hinata recargó la espalda contra un árbol y encogió las rodillas contra su pecho, Naruto y Sasuke seguían peleando como si no hubiera un mañana, tenía la intención de despedirse y dejarlos entrenando, pero no sabía si eso sería grosero o no así que prefirió adormilarse un poco recargada en el árbol, por lo menos esa era su intención en un principio porque lo cierto es que se quedó dormida del todo casi al instante.

—¡Ah! —Naruto jadeó cuando esquivó una patada que bien pudo haberle costado varias costillas, estaba pensando seriamente en entrar en modo Kyuubi o ermitaño cuando repentinamente Sasuke relajó su posición de batalla, cualquier otro hubiera usado ese momento para atacar, pero como después de todo se trataba de Naruto él también hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya no tiene caso.

—¿Eh?

—Hemos sido vencidos por Morfeo.

—¿Quién? —Naruto parpadeó, pero por toda respuesta Sasuke le dio un golpe en la nariz y le señaló en dirección al árbol.

—¡Au!, —el rubio comenzó a quejarse ruidosamente, pero se calló casi de inmediato—, ¿está dormida?

—Tal parece.

—Que linda. —A Naruto la frase le salió tan natural que ni siquiera se avergonzó de ella.

—De verdad te gusta. —Sasuke lo miró sin exteriorizar ningún sentimiento en el rostro.

—¿Y a ti? —Naruto lo miró de mala manera, pero Sasuke no le contestó, en cambio fue a sentarse al lado de ella—. ¿Qué haces? —El rubio se sobresaltó.

—Descansar. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Con recelo Naruto se sentó del otro lado, luego de un par de segundos se puso a ver el cielo, era un lindo día, tranquilo, relajado. Sonrió como un chiquillo y ladeó un poco más la cabeza para ver un pájaro que en ese momento levantaba el vuelo, como consecuencia su cabeza terminó recargada en el hombro de Hinata y su hombro rozó… digamos que rozó algo que le hizo ponerse de los mil colores. Sintiéndose como un pervertido echó una mirada hacía Sasuke, pero para su completo asombro e irritación el joven yacía dormido con la barbilla recargada en el hombro de la joven, su cabello en contacto con el cabello de Hinata, en primera instancia pensó en despedazarlo a mordiscos (Kurama si que tenía ideas salvajes), pero le bastó una sola mirada al rostro tranquilo y suave de Hinata para olvidar sus resquemores, como un niño en busca de cariño se acurrucó en la curvatura de su hombro y cerró los ojos, la respiración de Hinata era cálida y suave, de alguna manera calmaba su corazón.

¿Calmaría también a Sasuke?, no quería ni pensarlo, esta vez no iba a dejarse vencer, aunque por ahora le daría una débil y nada segura tregua.

—Me gustas Hina-chan… —Y sin más se dejó caer en el sueño. Cuando estuvo seguro que el usurantonkachi dormía Sasuke abrió un ojo, soltó un suspiro y miró de reojo al rubio y a la chica, que desperdicio, sinceramente.

Y no debía meterse, a pesar de que envidiaba a Naruto y a veces como que lo odiaba lo cierto es que también era su mejor amigo… además acababa de conocer a esa chica ese día…

—Soy un bastardo. —Con un suspiro cerró los ojos, quizás pensaría mejor cuando despertara. Y en medio de ellos, ajena a sus pensamientos, Hinata sonrío.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Dado que las malas noticias me han caído encima (es como cuando no paran de caerte sartenes en la cabeza, uno tras otro, parece ridículo y divertido, pero en realidad es doloroso) lo único que podía hacer para calmarme era escribir. Lo cierto es que éste capítulo no tiene nada que ver con mi idea original (¡y la idea original era tan buena!), pero al final creo que ha quedado pasable.

Agradezco a:

**Violetamonster**

**Aspros**

**Lilipili**

**Annie Thompson**

**Acantha-27**

**Rocio Hyuga**

**Matcela**

**Novaporsiempre**

**X Berling x**

**Gaby L**

**Kary Landero 3**

**Izabel**

**NANA-chan53**

**Laaulyy**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Emma-oni**

**Stefany BM**

**Hinamel**

**FlorItachiUchiha**

**Sasuhinas fan**

**Unmei100**

**Gabyah**

A todos muchas gracias por leer y por esperar pacientes mis interminables tardanzas, un beso.

_9 de Octubre del 2013_


	45. Complejo de Hermana ShikaHinaHana

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 45: Complejo de hermana**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Este capítulo está dedicada a **yumi hatake **quien donó la imagen para el fic, espero te agrade el resultado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hanabi era una niña poco común para su edad, a ser sinceros era más adulto que niña la mayoría del tiempo y era de esperarse, no sólo venía del mejor clan de la aldea, la familia Hyuuga, si no que había sido entrenada desde que era casi un bebe para volverse una líder: agilidad, fuerza, carácter, debía tenerlo todo y se había esforzado día tras día para lograrlo.

Debido a eso su manera de pensar y comportarse era bastante diferente a la del resto de los chicos de la academia, muchas personas le habían dicho antes que se parecía bastante a su primo Neji en su manera fría de dirigirse y en el hecho de ser un genio. Eso le gustaba. Desde que lo había visto competir en el torneo para Chunnin siendo una chiquilla Hanabi se había quedado embelesada con él, sus movimientos, su elegancia e incluso su mirada fría eran la meta de cualquiera que se llamase a sí mismo Hyuuga, ¡quería ser como Neji!

Por ese motivo después de la cuarta guerra ninja su muerte era lo único que había apretado su corazón por largos meses, no había llorado (un Hyuuga no puede llorar así como así), pero sí que había sufrido en silencio.

Ser un Hyuuga era pesado la mayor parte del tiempo, en la academia casi nadie le hablaba, no es que ella pidiera por atención o cosas por el estilo de cualquier forma, además cuando los ponían en equipo casi siempre era ella quien acababa salvando el trasero de todos retrasándose en su propio aprendizaje.

"¡Hanabi-chan es tan guay!", las chicas y los chicos siempre decían eso a sus espaldas, pero nadie era capaz de hablarle de frente y mencionarlo, los niños la veían de reojo, cohibidos de hablarle y las chicas le tenían tanto miedo como admiración. Sí, podría decirse que su vida en la academia no había sido divertida en lo absoluto, era un sistema de aprendizaje y punto.

Pero tampoco es que la vida social con niños de su edad le hiciera falta, en ese aspecto era bastante parecida a su fallecido primo, ser fuerte era la aspiración que movía su existencia y esa meta de vida era, curiosamente, la misma meta que tenía su primo, un ideal que tenía nombre y apellido: Hinata Hyuuga.

A ser sincera Hanabi solo amaba a una persona en el mundo y esa era su hermana mayor, su padre siempre la había presionado, la gente de su clan la trataba con deferencia, no tenía amigos, pero su hermana siempre había sido las aguas en calma que lograban tranquilizar a su corazón.

Hanabi no había conocido a su madre, desde siempre la única persona para ella había sido Hinata. Hinata enseñándole a caminar, Hinata haciéndole el caballito, Hinata dándole de comer, Hinata limpiándole las mejillas, Hinata acariciándole la cabeza.

En un inicio había creído que Hinata era su madre e incluso a veces olvidaba que era su hermana y volvía a pensar en ella como su mamá, la culpa no era suya, en su clan nadie nunca hablaba de su madre, no tenían fotografías, como si nunca hubiera existido y Hinata solo tenía seis años cuando su madre había muerto después del parto.

—"Recuerdo que era una mujer muy bonita". —Eso era lo único que su hermana había logrado decirle y si Hinata no recordaba nada más seguramente era porque no había nada más bueno que recordar, así que Hanabi estaba feliz con que Hinata hubiese sido su madre a final de cuentas.

En el tiempo en el que su padre había intentado enfrentarlas no había podido acabar con el amor que se tenían, de hecho Hinata solía abrazarla en las noches.

—"Haz todo lo que te diga Ottou-san y si tienes que enfrentarme y ganarme hazlo, son cosas del clan, no tienen que ver con nosotras, ¿entendiste?".

—"Sí". —Era una chiquilla en aquel entonces, pero Hinata tenía una manera de explicar las cosas que las hacía muy sencillas, Hanabi no sentía ninguna culpa en hacer todo lo que su padre le ordenara porque Hinata siempre tendría una sonrisa y una taza de té para ella al finalizar el día; pero hubo un día en el que las cosas se complicaron, Hanabi no entendió del todo, pero decían que ella iba a quitarle su lugar a Hinata como líder del clan.

—"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?" —Ese día, llorando y cubierta con las sabanas, Hanabi se abrazó a Hinata en medio de la oscuridad—. "Tú eres la líder, ¿cierto?".

—"Es que soy muy débil". —Hinata no lloró, ni siquiera se veía triste, tenía la misma sonrisa tierna que siempre le ofrecía sin importar el qué—. "Entonces necesito de un líder muy fuerte para poder protegerme".

—"¿Si me vuelvo líder protegeré a Hinata-neesan?" —Aturdida Hanabi abrió grande la boca.

—"Sí". —Hinata asintió besándole la frente. Y así es como lo había decidido, ser fuerte para proteger a su Hinata, no tener que ver nunca sus lágrimas y protegerla de todos, que su sonrisa tierna siempre fuera única y exclusivamente para ella.

Por años había funcionado, Hinata solo tenía esa sonrisa dulce y tierna hacía ella, en algunas ocasiones había un esbozo de esa maravillosa expresión para Neji, pero no importaba, Neji era su ídolo y Hanabi sabía que idolatraba a su hermana, de hecho Hanabi estaba segura de que acabarían casándose, Neji se lo había dicho en una ocasión.

—"Pero no le diga a Hinata-sama, será nuestro secreto". —Y no se lo había dicho, pero siempre que los veía entrenar juntos o sentarse lado a lado una sonrisita traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro… pero Neji había muerto…

Había otra persona que era muy importante para su hermana (aunque no estaba muy segura de la razón) se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio de pocas luces cuya sonrisa era más luminosa que el sol. A ser sincera Hanabi no tenía mucho que decir acerca de él, sólo que era medio ridículo y bocazas, buen tipo, pero nada más. Por suerte era un idiota con todas las letras, tan despistado que no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que su hermana lo amaba hasta que se lo había gritado en la cara y dado su misma inteligencia mermada tampoco había sabido que contestar en semejante situación así que desde que había acabado la cuarta guerra se la pasaba evitándola.

En un principio Hanabi había creído que aquello lastimaría a Hinata, pero no había ocurrido de esa manera.

—"¿Sabes Hanabi-chan?, porque yo amo a Naruto-kun aunque su felicidad éste en otro lado". —Su hermana sí que era sorprendente, ella en cambio no era tan amable, ni tan buena, ni por asomo. De hecho sus días habían pasado a convertirse en negros nubarrones desde que su hermana había sido comprometida con un tipo repelente.

¡Vamos!, no sólo era vago, parco, sin motivaciones, sin fuerza física ni grandes jutsus, además su mayor afición era echarse por ahí a ver las nubes, ¿qué clase de hombre era ese?, ¡no era nada comparado con su Neji-niisan!, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria Hanabi había hecho un berrinche monumental oponiéndose a la boda, incluso su padre se había sorprendido.

Le habían dado muchas razones, el chico con el que se casaba Hinata venía de un gran clan, ¡no solo eso!, era el nuevo líder de su familia ahora que había muerto su padre, era necesario que formalizara una relación con un clan de su altura, ¿qué mejor para las mermadas finanzas de la aldea que la unión entre dos grandes clanes?

Pero por toda respuesta Hanabi había fulminado con la mirada a todos, para colmo cuando le había preguntado al chico si no se iba a oponer él sólo había dicho:

—"Problemático".

—¡Te odio Nara Shikamaru! —Hanabi gritó con rabia y más de un sirviente se fue al suelo ante la sorpresa, ¿por qué su hermana había aceptado ese compromiso?, ¿acaso no amaba al pelos de elote?

—"Nuestros clanes necesitan este matrimonio Hanabi-chan". —Hinata le acarició el cabello.

—"¡Pero tu amas a Naruto!"

—"Y Shikamaru-kun ama a Temari-san, ambos lo sabemos, nos hemos confesado nuestros sentimientos, está bien".

—"¡¿Cómo va a estar bien que se casen sin amarse?!" —Definitivamente no entendía el mundo de los adultos. Un día saliendo de su entrenamiento había escuchado por error una conversación entre ellos.

—"Creo que nuestro matrimonio podría funcionar, nuestras personalidades son compatibles, deberíamos intentar conocernos un poco mejor". —Shikamaru, recargado contra la pared, vio a su hermana sin parecer ponerle especial interés.

—"Shikamaru-kun es un buen hombre". —Hinata entrelazó los dedos y bajó la mirada—. "Creo que podría… podríamos lograrlo". —Las mejillas de su hermana se sonrojaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas así que bajó la cabeza, Hanabi estaba por correr hacía ella cuando algo la dejo paralizada en su sitio, por primera vez Shikamaru tuvo una expresión harto significativa en el rostro, los labios ligeramente abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas de quien no sabe qué hacer y un pálido rubor bajo los ojos.

—"No llores, vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo?" —Pero la manera en la que la miró, sus manos grandes cuando acunó su rostro y esa expresión… ¡él se estaba enamorando de ella!, Hanabi no podía equivocarse, era la misma expresión que tenía Neji cuando estaba cerca de su hermana, ¡era la misma expresión que tenía ella misma!, ¡esa expresión de amor sin fronteras, apasionado y fuerte!

Aunque aquello la mortificó no pasó a mayores, después de todo, ¿quién no se iba a enamorar de Hinata luego de convivir con ella?, Kiba había estado enamorado de ella (de hecho por lo mal que se ponía cada que mencionaban el compromiso Hanabi creía que el sentimiento no había desaparecido del todo) y Shino también (a su peculiar manera) se había enamorado de ella. ¡Su hermana era tan perfecta que despertaba ese tipo de pasiones!, ¿quién lo sabría mejor que ella que la amaba más que todos los demás juntos?

El problema era que últimamente Hinata ya no lloraba cuando salía con él, últimamente incluso se reía cuando caminaban por ahí, últimamente… ¿sería que su hermana… de ese odioso vago?

—¡No! —Furiosa Hanabi lanzó una almohada contra la pared (era lo que hacían las chicas de las Kunoichi-novelas, pero estaba visto que no servía para nada), con un suspiro la niña recogió la almohada y la puso en su sitio en la cama.

¿Cómo podía deshacerse de ese tipo?, cierto, ella tenía sólo doce años y él dieciocho, le sacaba casi medio cuerpo y para colmo decían que tenía la mente más aguda de Konoha, pero, ¿no era ella acaso un genio?, saliendo con rapidez de su habitación corrió hacia la sala de oraciones.

—Por favor Neji-niisan… —Colocándose de rodillas frente a la tablilla mortuoria Hanabi junto las manos en un rezo—. Ayúdame a deshacerme de…

—¿Deshacerte de…? —Para su espanto Shikamaru apareció tras ella, inclinado con una mano al frente a modo de rezo—. Hola Neji. —En cuanto hizo una corta reverencia miró de reojo a la niña—. ¿Sabes?, aunque sea triste ya no contar con ellos no deberíamos perturbar el descanso de los muertos con peticiones personales.

—¿U-usted que sabrá? —Hanabi tembló de rabia, le hubiera gustado gritarle grosera, pero por desgracia la educación Hyuuga estaba demasiado arraigada en ella.

—Yo no te agrado, ¿cierto? —Shikamaru la observó con un suspiro y luego esbozó una floja sonrisa, la clase de expresión de un adulto tratando de consolar a un niño.

—U-usted… —Hanabi apretó los puños y lo vio con todo el odio de sus doce años de vida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Hinata apareció en el vano de la puerta.

—Shikamaru-kun.

—Buenos días. —El joven sonrió dulcemente antes de poner su falsa expresión de aburrimiento y girar hacía su hermana.

—¡Es un mentiroso! —Sin poderse contener más Hanabi gritó y salió de ahí corriendo.

—¿Hanabi-chan? —Desconcertada Hinata dio un paso hacía ella, pero Shikamaru la tomó del brazo impidiéndole seguirla.

—Déjala, tiene razón.

—Pe-pero ella dijo…

—Tengo que cuidarme de tu hermanita o me quitara el trabajo, —el joven Nara sonrió en la dirección por la que la niña había huido—, es muy aguda.

—¿Verdad que lo es? —Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y Shikamaru estuvo feliz de que la atención se desviara, al parecer aquella niña genio había descubierto el lento cambio de sus perezosos sentimientos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hanabi los observó venir y sonrió ampliamente, llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono rosa atado con un obi amarillo, casi nunca se ponía ropas tan femeninas, pero esta vez la ocasión lo ameritaba, ¡estaba peleando por el amor de su hermana!

Hinata caminaba con los dedos entrelazados al frente, conversando amenamente con Shikamaru, ambos vistiendo su ropa ninja habitual, no se agarraban de la mano ni se decían palabras melosas, pero Hanabi podía reconocer el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y la tendencia de él a morderse el interior del labio de cuando estaba nervioso, ¡lo había estudiado muy bien los últimos días!

—Entonces… —Shikamaru estaba por decir algo cuando Hanabi se lanzó como un bólido en contra de su hermana.

—¡Hinata-neesan! —En un rápido movimiento se abrazó de la cintura de su hermana y hundió la mejilla sobre su suave seno, tomada por sorpresa Hinata levantó las manos para contener el equilibrio y la observó sonrojada.

—Hanabi-chan. —Shikamaru observó la escena sin mayor expresión que la de una ligera perplejidad, pero en cuanto Hinata empezó a acariciarle la cabeza murmurando que se veía muy linda Hanabi activó el Byakugan y miró fijamente al muchacho.

"_ES-TO-ES-MIO"_

La frase estaba claramente escrita en sus ojos, Shikamaru inconscientemente dio un paso atrás arqueó ambas cejas y torció la boca, de verdad que no le caía nada bien a esa niña, de hecho, estaba claramente marcando su territorio.

—¿Verdad que Hanabi-chan se ve preciosa? —Lejana escuchó la voz de Hinata así que se obligó a sí mismo a carraspear.

—Oh sí, muy mona. —Y si quitara esa cara de asesino en serie seguro se vería más guapa.

—Voy por limonada, vuelvo enseguida. —Hinata volvió a frotar la cabeza de su hermanita y caminó a la cocina sin notar siquiera que tras ella dejaba un duelo a muerte entre una agresiva pistolera y un nada convencido bandido.

—Oye… —Shikamaru se rascó tras la oreja.

—¡No dejare que te la lleves!

—Créeme, no es mi interés separarlas. —El joven suspiró—. Podrás verla cuando quieras.

—¡Yo la amo más que tú!

—Probablemente… —Bueno, era un tipo de amor diferente, pero Shikamaru no creía que aquella chiquilla fuera a escucharlo—. Pero Hinata ha aceptado casarse conmigo y creo que no le soy del todo indiferente.

—¡¿Y qué?!, —Hanabi lo apuntó con el dedo sin desactivar el Byakugan—. ¡Te reto a un duelo, si yo gano…!

—Olvídalo, me vencerías. —Shikamaru suspiró.

—¿Lo estas aceptando? —Hanabi abrió la boca sin acabarlo de creer.

—El caso es que hagas lo que hagas Hinata y yo nos casaremos. —Con un bostezo el joven colocó una mano sobre la cabecita infantil—. Así que llevémonos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Ni en sueños! —Y así fue como la descendencia del clan Nara estuvo en grave peligro de extinción.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No había servido, no había funcionado que hiciera berrinche, que se pusiera en huelga de hambre, que retara a un duelo a medio mundo. No había funcionado intentar sabotear a Shikamaru, mojarlo, golpearlo, tirarlo al lodo, insultarlo. No había sido de ningún provecho los castigos que le había puesto su padre, el entrenamiento extra ni los múltiples ruegos a su hermana.

Al final Shikamaru y su amada hermana se habían casado.

En la fiesta su padre le había prohibido terminantemente hacer una escena, todo el mundo estaba feliz, todos felicitaban a los novios, sin poderlo aguantar más tiempo Hanabi se había ido a llorar a una esquina escondida tras un jarrón, para su sorpresa había alguien más ahí.

—Nos han vencido, ¿eh?

—¿Naruto-san? —Con los ojos llorosos Hanabi se sentó a su lado y él le frotó distraídamente la cabeza.

—¿La perdimos, verdad? —En asentimiento Hanabi estalló en lágrimas—. Sólo tengo una pregunta, —el rubio le sonrió con suavidad y por primera vez Hanabi entendió porque su hermana había pasado tanto tiempo enamorada de él—, si yo hubiera sido quien se iba a casar con tu hermana tú…

—Te hubiera odiado por completo. —La niña gruñó hundiendo su cara entre sus rodillas y Naruto no pudo evitar echar a reír.

—Bueno, por lo menos me salve de eso, ¡oh!, ahí viene el novio, venga, finjamos felicidad.

—No. —Hanabi gruñó.

—Aquí estaban, —Shikamaru se acercó a ellos, acomodando una manga de su haori de novio, se veía realmente atractivo con las ropas tradicionales—, no los había visto y…

—Te odio. —Naruto y Hanabi chillaron al mismo tiempo y encogieron las rodillas contra el pecho echándose a gimotear.

—Por Kami. —Con un suspiro Shikamaru se sentó entre ellos—. No es como si se las fuera a quitar, ¿saben? —Hanabi le metió un codazo y Naruto gimoteó con más energía—. Ustedes siempre serán personas importantes para ella, no les voy a quitar su lugar en su corazón, no pienso hacerlo, dejaría de ser ella misma. —Un ojo azul y uno plata lo miraron de reojo, así que Shikamaru fingió no darse cuenta y siguió hablando mirando al frente—. Un matrimonio no significa apartarse de la familia o los amigos, además el corazón de Hinata es lo suficientemente grande para todos. Yo estoy bien con el pedazo que me toca… aunque sea pequeño…

—¿Aunque sea pequeño? —Naruto parpadeó.

—¿Muy pequeño? —Hanabi levantó el rostro.

—Bueno, me gustaría que no fuera tan pequeño a ser sincero. —Acalorado Shikamaru se puso de pie, se le habían puesto rojas las orejas—. Así que dejen de llorar en mi boda. —Acto seguido se alejó en dirección de Hinata quien en ese momento cortaba el pastel de bodas con Kiba a un lado tomándole fotos.

—Podría ser… —Hanabi parpadeó.

—Que él no sepa… —Naruto hizo lo mismo.

—¿No sabe que ella está enamorada de él? —Ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

—¡¿Quién dijo que es un genio?!, ¡es un completo idiota! —Y metros más adelante, mientras intentaba abrazar la cintura de su ahora esposa, Shikamaru soltó un espantoso estornudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Tarde mucho en escribir este capítulo porque no sabía cómo abordarlo, pero al final me ha gustado narrarlo desde el punto de vista de Hanabi, todo surgió a partir de un manga que leí en donde la hermana del protagonista tenía complejo de hermana.

Agradezco por leer a:

**Lilipili**

**Stefany BM**

**Ghost Princess**

**Acantha 27**

**Violetamoster**

**Susuna**

**Fangirlx . x**

**AnnieThompson**

**Gabyah**

**Sasuhinas fans**

**Kary Landero 3**

**Wen vallejos**

**Laaulyy**

**Paola**

**Elizabeth-chan**

**Namikaze Rock**

**Kik**

**Gaby L**

**Claramenta**

**NANA-Chan53**

**Lili Uzumaki**

**Shaoran28**

**Zafiro Nyan**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, especialmente a aquellos que acaban de descubrir el fic y se dan el tiempo para comentar varios capítulos, ¡mil gracias!

Y lo sé, lo sé, Naruto se me cuela en todos lados, pero es que últimamente soy NaruHina a morir. Un beso, nos leemos.

_9 de noviembre del 2013 Sábado_


	46. Amnesia NaruHina

**IMÁGENES**

**Imagen 46: Amnesia**

**Por Okashira Janet**

**46/50**

Amo el NaruHina, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, así que iniciemos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata colocó una mano al frente, estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas, los brazos le estaban temblando, pero a su alrededor la gente estaba cayendo, grandes bolas de chakra salían despedidas del centro mismo del desastre. A lo lejos vio a Naruto, peleando codo con codo con Sasuke, se veía tan poderoso…

—Naruto-kun… —No pudo evitar susurrar su nombre, pero apenas fue una pequeña distracción, al instante siguiente saltó para esquivar otra peligrosa emanación de chakra, eran como balas pesadas y letales.

—¡Hinata!

—¡Kiba-kun!

—¡Cuidado! —Hinata sintió algo caliente bajando por su espalda desde su nuca, vio la boca de Ino abrirse para gritar y también sintió una momentánea calma, como si las cosas alrededor perdieran todo sentido y peso… luego sólo hubo oscuridad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto nunca antes había sentido la euforia de una victoria como en ese momento, no podía haber nada mejor, Sasuke y Sakura a su lado, el corazón de todos latiendo juntos, la ebullición, la algarabía, las personas que se abrazaban llorando y los gritos de felicidad, ¡habían ganado!, ¡el mundo ninja estaba a salvo!

Recibió tantos abrazos que llegó un momento que ni siquiera sabía a quién abrazaba.

—¡Lo lograste Naruto!

—¡Eres nuestro héroe!

—¡Gracias Naruto! —Palmadas, sonrisas, reconocimientos, aunque todos estaban cansados no paraban de hablar, de la batalla, de la victoria, del mundo de ahora en adelante. Por un par de horas Naruto logró seguir el ritmo de aquel carnaval de felicitaciones, pero justo cuando estaba dándole un abrazo a Gaara sintió un repentino temblor en las piernas.

—¿Naruto?

—Creo que estoy un poco…

—¿Cansado? —Los ojos verdes de Gaara lo miraron atentamente—. Voy a decirles a todos que te dejen dormir un rato.

—No yo… —Pero fue imposible, se quedó colgando de Gaara como un trapo sobre un perchero.

—No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de lo demás. —Y así fue como (sin ningún heroísmo) Naruto y la cuarta guerra ninja se dijeron adiós. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Naruto que al dormirse iba a descansar una semana seguida sin abrir los ojos y que lo iban a tener que nutrir por una sonda intravenosa no lo hubiera creído, pero así fue. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se sorprendió de encontrarse en una cama de hospital, ¿acaso no lo había dejado Gaara en una campiña del campamento?, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando miró hacía la ventana y vio las calles características de Konoha, ¿tan profundo había dormido que lo habían llevado a la aldea sin que dejara de roncar?, toda idea romántica de heroísmo por su parte seguramente ya se había perdido.

Frustrado por echar a perder tan rápido su nueva imagen giró la mirada alrededor, pero se encontró solo (clásico de Konoha tener a un solo paciente por habitación), así que se paró, se quitó la intravenosa (tenía práctica de cuando era niño) y luego de ponerse su ropa, que alguien había dejado para él sobre una silla, salió de la habitación sintiéndose realmente descansado.

Caminó por el pasillo apenas unos cinco pasos antes de que un montón de enfermeras se le echaran encima.

—¡Naruto-sama!

—¡Naruto-sama!

—¿Ya se encuentra bien Naruto-sama?

—¿Eh?, —sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y dio un paso atrás—, sí, gracias.

—¡Naruto-sama se sonrojo!

—¡Kyaaa, que mono es Naruto-sama!

—¿Uh? —El rubio sintió sus orejas arder, estaba haciendo el ridículo, con razón Sasuke se portaba tan frío con sus seguidoras, era para no pasar semejantes bochornos—. Sakura… —Tuvo que obligarse a carraspear—. ¿Sakura-chan esta por aquí? —Hubo un par de risitas.

—Esta con Sasuke-kun.

—Oh. —Naruto se lo veía venir de cualquier manera, no era como si lo hubiera impactado tanto, aunque sería un mentiroso si no admitía que lo desilusionaba un poco, es decir, sus dos mejores amigos juntos, ¿era lo mejor verdad?, pero, ¿acaso Sakura no mostraría ni un poco de compasión por él después de todo lo que lo habían golpeado?, cierto, Sasuke también estaba ahí, pero él había llegado mucho después, en cambio él había llegado desde el principio, siempre en el lado correcto de la batalla.

—Sakura-san se ha repartido el día entre ustedes dos. —Una joven enfermera lo miró sonrojada—. La mañana con Naruto-sama y la tarde con Sasuke-kun, ella es una gran ninja-medic.

—Y una gran amiga también. —Naruto sonrió sintiéndose idiota de haber dudado de ella, ¿no había estado Sakura siempre con él en los momentos claves?, que siguiera amando a Sasuke no iba a cambiar las cosas entre ellos.

—¡Kyaaa Naruto-sama ha sonreído! —El rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que componer una mueca y dar un paso atrás, ¿ahora este iba a ser su futuro?

—Chicas, por favor. —Para su sorpresa una voz desganada fue en su rescate—. Necesito hablar un par de cosas con él.

—Shikamaru-san… —Hubo una serie de susurros y las chicas se apartaron respetuosamente, se notaba que sentían admiración por el Nara, pero no la confianza para bromearlo.

—¡Shikamaru! —Naruto le palmeó la espalda, el Nara le obsequió una fugaz sonrisa, luego echaron a andar.

—Dormiste un montón flojo.

—¡No lo hice a propósito!, —Naruto chilló—, además era de esperarse yo fui el más guay de todas las naciones ninja.

—Lo fuiste. —Shikamaru asintió.

—Eh… —Nuevamente Naruto se sonrojó como colegiala, no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, siempre era él quien tenía que subirse la moral—. No, estaba bromeando, sin los Kages y…

—Fuiste el héroe de esta guerra, eso nadie lo duda. —Shikamaru suspiró—. Mientras estabas dormido pasaron un montón de cosas.

—Me supongo. —Naruto bufó—. ¿Gaara ya se fue?, me quería despedir de él.

—Todos volvieron a sus respectivas aldeas a arreglar sus asuntos, sus finanzas y a enterrar a sus muertos.

—Oh. —A Naruto se le había olvidado ese punto, su faz se ensombreció.

—Las bajas siempre serán un mal necesario, pero Naruto, te tengo una buena noticia, —la mano de Shikamaru apretó su hombro—, eres candidato oficial para ser el próximo Hokage.

—¿Qué? —El rubio abrió la boca sin acabar de creerlo.

—Tuviste mucha competencia, —Shikamaru soltó una risita—, en el ardor de la guerra medio mundo quería ser Hokage, hasta Sakura.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor opción…

—¡Oye!

—El caso es que ahora tienes que llenar un montón de papelería, pasar un par de pruebas y tomar un entrenamiento, pero tu sueño está prácticamente al alcance de tu mano.

—¡Eso es…! —Naruto apretó los puños sintiendo una felicidad completa que lo envolvía, pero en ese momento una voz hizo que ambos desviaran la mirada.

—¡Hinata!, te he dicho que no me sueltes la mano, podrías perderte. —Kiba, vestido con ropa civil sujetó a Hinata de la mano, la chica llevaba una bata de hospital y el largo cabello suelto le caía hasta las caderas haciendo contraste con su ropa blanca.

—Pe-perdón Kiba-kun.

—¡Ey Hinata!, —en cuanto la vio Naruto sintió el deseo apabullante de tomarla de la cintura y darle vueltas, pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso corrió hasta ella con los ojos brillosos—, ¡¿a que no sabes qué?!, ¡voy a ser Hokage!

—Uh… —Para su completa confusión la chica se sujetó de los hombros de Kiba y se escondió tras su espalda poniéndose roja por entero—. Mu-muy cerca…

—¿No le has dicho nada? —Kiba chasqueó la lengua dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

—No me ha dado tiempo. —Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos—. Quería darle una buena noticia primero para aligerar la mala.

—Se lo digas como se lo digas va a ser una mala noticia. —Kiba bufó y luego le dio una palmada a Naruto en la mano (quien trataba de sujetar a Hinata mientras ella lloriqueaba asustada)—. Resulta que Hinata se ha puesto un golpazo en la cabeza y ahora no se acuerda de nada, lo siento.

—¿Eh? —Naruto, que seguía en su afán de tocarle la frente para ver si tenía fiebre mientras ella murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, giró a verlo sin entender—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Tiene amnesia. —Shikamaru suspiró—. No se acordaba como se llamaba, no recuerda a Neji ni a su hermana, no recuerda a su clan, pero al final ha tenido que aceptar a Kiba porque se la paso pegado a ella toda la semana por más que ella lloraba diciendo que le tenía miedo.

—¿Puedes creerlo?, —Kiba gruñó—, yo que he cuidado de ella por cuatro años y viene y me dice que me tiene miedo porque soy muy violento.

—Cualquiera tendría miedo. —Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos—. Intentaste golpearla en la cabeza para ver si así recobraba sus recuerdos.

—Pudo haber funcionado. —Kiba se defendió—. ¡Y tu deja de hacerle muecas!, —el castaño apuntó a Naruto con el dedo—, ¡¿eres idiota?!

—Sólo estaba pensando que quizás me recordara si le muestro mi lado divertido. —Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—Pues yo creo que la has aterrorizado. —Shikamaru se pasó una mano por la cara, Hinata estaba prácticamente azul.

—El caso es que ha vuelto a ser la tímida y débil chica de antes. —Kiba se cruzó de brazos mientras un tic le latía en la ceja, Hinata se había echó un ovillo en su espalda, sujetándolo por la camisa y hundiendo la cara entre sus omoplatos—. ¡Y ahora que por fin había logrado avanzar con éste idiota!

—¡No me digas idiota! —Naruto se puso rojo por entero—. Si no me recuerda sólo será cosa de que me vuelva a recordar.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso genio? —El castaño arqueó una ceja.

—Primero haciendo que no me tenga miedo. —El rubio asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Si se ha hecho tan dependiente de Kiba en una semana seguro que a mí me toma menos tiempo.

—¿Quieres que se vuelva dependiente de ti? —Shikamaru lo observó cómo quién ve un caso perdido.

—¡Oh!, —la sangre se le subió a la cabeza—, lo que quería decir… —Fastidiado Kiba sujetó a Hinata por los brazos y la puso frente a Naruto, la chica abrió mucho los ojos que se le llenaron de lágrimas al estar tan cerca de un hombre extraño que la veía como quien ve un objeto a la venta. Naruto sabía que en realidad debía sentirse mal por verla tan asustada y llorosa, pero por otro lado… ¡era una monada esa expresión de desesperación y vulnerabilidad! (¿acaso estaba un poco enfermo por sentir eso?).

—Ki-Kiba-kun. —Infructuosamente ella trató de volver a la seguridad de la espalda del castaño.

—Sí, ya lo decidí. —Naruto la tomó por los hombros—. Si vivimos juntos una semana seguro logro que me quiera de nuevo.

—Este hombre es muy optimista, ¿cierto? —Shikamaru y Kiba entrecerraron los ojos.

—¡Shikamaru, cancela mi trabajo para convertirme en Hokage una semana!

—¿Seguro? —El Nara se rascó una oreja.

—Sí, —el rubio sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos—, hay algo más importante que debo hacer primero. —Acto seguido tomó a Hinata por la cintura y sin el menor problema se la echó en un hombro, la chica se sonrojó de tal manera que estuvo a poco de desmayarse—. Nos vemos. —Enseguida saltó por la ventana con la chica bien sujeta.

—¿Él dijo que había algo más importante que volverse Hokage, cierto? —Kiba echó una mirada por la ventana.

—Probablemente no se ha dado cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos dado lo idiota que es. —Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza.

—Y a todo esto… —Kiba deprimió los hombros—. ¿No es esto un secuestro?

—Tal parece…

—¿Qué le vamos a decir a su padre?

—Por ahora guardemos silencio…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿No es genial Hinata-chan? —Naruto se dejó caer sobre una suave cama estilo occidental—. Tomarnos unas vacaciones luego de tantas cosas desagradables…

—¿Do-donde esta Kiba-kun? —Hinata estaba echa un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación, pero por lo menos ya no intentaba escapar de él como al principio.

—No te preocupes por él, —Naruto le sonrió distraído—, lo veremos cuando regresemos, ahora lo importante es relajarnos juntos, ¡este hotel es genial! —Hinata lo miró reírse y el pavor creció en ella, aquel chico rubio le había dicho que se llamaba Naruto y que ella lo amaba.

—_Me amas intensamente dattebayo. —_¿estaba loco?, no lo recordaba para nada, además no dejaba de hablar todo el tiempo, siempre con esa sonrisa luminosa, ¿era un demente?, ¡y la había secuestrado!, ¡la había llevado a ese hotel!, en el camino Hinata había intentado resistirse, pero él era increíblemente fuerte, de hecho ni siquiera le había causado molestias, la cargaba como un saco de patatas cualquiera, hablando animadamente acerca de la guerra y "_fue tan genial cuando nos tomamos de la mano en medio de la batalla dattebayo", _no le entendía ni una palabra, era como Kiba al principio cuando le gritaba groserías y la asustaba, ¿acaso todos los hombres eran iguales?

—Bueno Hinata-chan, ahora vamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

—No… —La joven balbuceó aterrada, él se quitó la playera, lanzó un enorme bostezo y luego caminó hacia ella—. N-no, a-aléjate… —Pero él no la escuchó, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la cama hablando animadamente del itinerario del día siguiente—. Po-por favor… —Fue en vano, él la metió en la cama, la cubrió con las sabanas, Hinata sintió que la desesperación, el miedo y la frustración crecían en ella, su pecho desnudo, varonil y trabajado estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, era un torso entrenado en la batalla, ¡jamás lograría ganarle!, un par de lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando él finalmente apagó la lámpara sin darse cuenta de su estado.

—¡Bueno, buenas noches Hinata-chan! —Y sin más se giró hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama dándole la espalda y se echó a roncar.

—¿Se-se ha dormido? —Hinata no podía creerlo, se sentó con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y asustada le echó un vistazo, pero él incluso tenía la boca abierta y estaba babeando, ¿la gente se podía dormir tan pronto? Y más importante aún, ¿entonces no quería abusar de ella?, un ramalazo de alivio la recorrió de arriba abajo y luego se sintió un poco tonta, ¿por qué un hombre tan apuesto querría abusar de alguien como ella?, la verdad es que aunque le causaba miedo Naruto era muy guapo, tenía el cabello dorado, ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto. Ella en cambio tenía unos ojos muy extraños, no se parecían a ninguno de los que había visto en el hospital y su piel era tan blanca que en ocasiones se le veían las venas y cualquier golpe le hacía un feo moretón. Definitivamente no había nada que pudiera tentarle a un hombre como él.

Así que un poco más relajada se acostó dándole la espalda y se ovilló contra las sabanas, le aliviaba saber que él no iba a tocarla, pero por otro lado… su rostro entero ardió, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¡ella no quería sentir el tacto de esas manos bronceadas de hombre!, ¡claro que no!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto despertó por la mañana y por un pequeño momento no supo dónde estaba, el colchón era blando, la almohada tibia y la pared… bueno, no recordaba esa pared, ahogando un bostezo se talló un ojo y se incorporó a medias, la sabana le resbaló hasta la cintura y para su sorpresa descubrió unas hebras negras y sedosas extendidas en el lado contrario de su cama.

—¡Oh!, —una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al recordar—, Hinata-chan. —Su plan era despertarla, recitarle en un dos por tres los planes turísticos del día y arrastrarla a todos los lugares que quería ver, pero para su propia perplejidad se quedó viéndola fijamente sin hacer un solo movimiento. Hinata dormía con el piyama que Sakura le había prestado, un conjunto de un suave color verde de una camiseta con pantalones cortos, pero había algo que su compañera de equipo no había calculado. Los senos de Hinata se apretaban de tal manera bajo la camiseta que parecía que iban a tronarla en cualquier momento y en extraordinario contraste con aquel cuerpo de diosa su rostro era el de una niña que durmiera tiernamente en un país encantado.

—¿Hum? —Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir una mirada fija sobre ella, pero en cuanto lo hizo notó unas pupilas azules observándola sin recato—. ¿Qué-que haces? —Asustada se tapó con la sabana hasta el cuello.

—Viéndote. —Naruto contestó con simpleza.

—¿Po-por qué?

—Porque eres muy bonita. —Naruto le sonrió con sinceridad y le revolvió el cabello—. ¡Ahora escúchame!, —sus ojos azules se iluminaron—, ¡tenemos que ir a ver ese lugar dónde hacen algodón de azúcar!, ¡dicen que puedes comerte todo lo que puedas! —El rubio siguió hablando con bríos, pero Hinata no podía dejar de verlo, por alguna razón cuando le había dicho que era bonita su corazón había saltado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto había pasado tres días geniales con Hinata, ella ya no le tenía tanto miedo, incluso a veces se reía (no mucho y no muy seguido, pero lo hacía), todas las mañanas Naruto se despertaba antes que ella sólo para verla dormir y no sólo era por la panorámica sensual (¡no era un pervertido!), simplemente verla tan vulnerable y hermosa le alegraba todo el día. Lo único malo es que seguía mencionando mucho a Kiba y de vez en cuando pedía regresar con él, al principio Naruto no le había tomado mucho en cuenta que lo mencionara tanto dado que solo lo había conocido una semana (según las leyes de la amnesia), pero últimamente empezaba a fastidiarlo.

¿Cómo había podido Kiba con una sola semana calar tanto en ella?, ¿acaso los antiguos sentimientos de su corazón se estaban haciendo presentes?, a ser sincero siempre había pensado que Hinata y Kiba eran demasiado cercanos, más incluso que simples buenos amigos, pero nunca le había molestado tanto ese pensamiento como ahora.

No sólo eso, le estaban pasando cosas extrañas, Hinata llamaba mucho la atención, tanto por la peculiaridad de sus ojos como por las otras partes de su cuerpo (no entendía muy bien por qué, pero la ropa de Sakura que en ella se veía tan recatada en Hinata se volvía muy sensual).

El caso es que últimamente cuando los hombres la veían más tiempo del permitido (según sus propios estándares) empezaba a irritarse, así que terminaba por abrazarla o alguna cosa así y como resultado ella se asustaba, se ponía a temblar, pedía que la soltara, se ponía roja como un tomate y en la última ocasión había llorado y se había desmayado (todo en el mismo paquete).

¿Tan repulsivo era?, más que preocuparlo ese pensamiento le causaba enfado, ¿por qué ella se aferraba a la camisa de Kiba y no podía permitir que la abrazara por la cintura para alejar a unos tipejos?, no es como si quisiera aprovecharse o algo así. Además, ¿no había sido ella quien le había confesado que lo amaba?, confesar algo tan impactante y luego perder la memoria y tratarlo como repelente era una falta de respeto con todas las de la ley.

Así que al mismo tiempo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz Hinata también lo enfadaba en más de un sentido.

—¿Uh? —Naruto abrió los ojos, el sol le estaba pegando en la cara así que sacudió un poco la cabeza, normalmente el sol no le daba en la mañana…—¿Eh? —Para su sorpresa no estaba girado a la izquierda (como lo hacía todas las noches) si no que se había girado a la derecha, ¡no solo eso!, Hinata estaba entre sus piernas, ¿cómo había pasado eso?, bueno prácticamente daba la impresión de que él la había abrazado con piernas y brazos durante la noche (clásica posición de garrapata), de tal manera que ahora la cabeza de la chica estaba contra su pecho, los senos de la joven se pegaban a su abdomen.

¡Mal, mal, mal!, Naruto quería moverse pero le estaba saliendo tal cantidad de humo de la cabeza que pronto pasaría por ser una locomotora, tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a respirar profundo y tratar de relajar un poco sus brazos y piernas, soltarla lentamente…

¡Y una mierda, no podía!, escalofríos muy parecidos a lo que debía ser el placer lo recorrían de arriba abajo así que fijó la mirada en un punto de la pared y trató de pensar en otra cosa, sus mejillas ardían y en lo único que podía concentrarse era en el cuerpo suavecito contra el suyo.

—¡Ah! —Para su desgracia su debate mental no duró mucho porque ella despertó y lo aventó con tal fuerza que por un momento Naruto pensó que había recordado como realizar el Junken. —¿Qué-que estás haciendo?

—Lo siento. —El rubio se frotó el pecho adolorido—. Fue un…

—¡No te me acerques! —Hinata chilló observándolo asustada—. ¡No me toques!

—Oh… —Naruto sintió tal frío en su corazón que apretó los dientes, ya no era el niño ingenuo que podía sonreír cuando lo lastimaban—. Así que es así. —Se colocó la playera y salió de la habitación—. No volverá a suceder. —Hinata vio la puerta cerrarse y apretó las mantas bajo sus manos, había hecho lo correcto, ¿cierto?, llevaba cuatro días de conocerlo, no podía permitir que rompiera sus barreras tan fácilmente, cada día que pasaba con Naruto era tan feliz que se asustaba a sí misma, ¿cómo podía abrirse de esa manera con un extraño?, ¿qué tal si solo estaba jugando con ella?, ¿cómo podía saber que era sincero?, le causaba tal terror ver lo fácil que confiaba en él y lo bien que se sentía cuando él la tocaba que no veía otra salida que apartarse de él de alguna manera, regresar con Kiba, rechazarlo… ella estaba en lo correcto… ¿entonces por qué su expresión y sus palabras le habían dolido tanto?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían llegado al día 5 y Naruto cada vez estaba más desesperado, llevaba un día y medio sin hablarse con Hinata, para colmo, pese a que había intentado mantenerse frío y enfadado para con ella, Hinata no había parado de llorar y aquello había ablandado su corazón más rápido que decir "Sasuke nunca será Hokage".

La cuestión era, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a disculparse?, no encontraba el momento de iniciar una conversación, cada vez que repetía lo sucedido en su mente encontraba decenas de maneras de disculparla, ¿no era Hinata una chica tímida y recatada?, era normal que se hubiera asustado de despertar y encontrarlo aferrado a ella, si hasta era acoso sexual. Pero otra parte de sí mismo, una parte oscura, le repetía que si ella lo había olvidado tan fácilmente era porque en realidad no lo amaba en serio.

Así que al mismo tiempo que se sentía incómodo por ser catalogado como un pervertido en potencia también se sentía sumamente desgraciado.

Con un suspiro el joven miró por la ventana, Hinata se había ido a las aguas termales, últimamente no estaban juntos más que para dormir y la chica siempre se cuidaba bien de ponerse lo más lejos posible de él, de preferencia con almohadas de por medio.

—Hinata… —El rubio suspiró sujetándose la cabeza, pelear por ella o dejarla irse, sentía que estaba en una disyuntiva donde el único lastimado era él, ¿por qué el amor nunca podía sonreírle?, ¿estaba maldito o algo así?

—Te lo digo, —dos chicos cuchicheando le provocaron girar la mirada—, ¡ellos dijeron que iban a atraparla!

—Van a meterse en problemas…

—¿Quién se va a dar cuenta si están en las termas?, por más que grite nadie la va a oír. —Antes siquiera de ponerse a pensar si sus deducciones eran ciertas Naruto echó a correr en dirección a los baños termales. Hinata había ido ahí, Hinata que no recordaba que era una ninja, Hinata que era tan vulnerable como cualquier chica común y corriente, Hinata que por más que gritara nadie iba a oír.

Hizo una entrada bastante ruidosa en los cambiadores femeninos, para su enorme alivio había tres tipos ahí y al parecer su presencia los desconcertó.

—Ni siquiera se les ocurra. —Naruto gruñó señalando afuera con el dedo pulgar—. Ella es mía. —Los ojos se le pusieron rojos, lo supo porque los tres hombres lo observaron con sorpresa y miedo, nadie era ajeno a la leyenda ninja, el chico rubio con los ojos rojos del Kyuubi. Ni siquiera intentaron disculparse o balbucear, los tres salieron corriendo ante la mirada del rubio.

—¿Hinata? —En cuanto los vio salir alzó la cortina que separaba a los vestidores de las aguas termales, era muy tarde y sólo la chica estaba ahí—. ¿Hinata, estas bien? —Pero ella no contestó, asustado, ¿qué tal si le habían hecho algo y ya iban de salida?, corrió a las termas y se metió al agua como un simple civil, al instante el agua le tapó hasta la cintura y supo que había sido un idiota, alguien lo mataría si se enteraba que su entrenamiento intensivo de caminar sobre el agua no había servido de nada.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Y entonces la vio, cubierta por una simple toalla, el cabello sobre un hombro y las mejillas muy sonrojadas—. ¿Qué-que haces aquí?

—¡Oh!, —el rubio suspiró aliviado—, ¿por qué no contestabas?, pensé que…

—¿Po-por qué no llevas playera?, ¿qué-que haces aquí? —Hasta ese momento Naruto fue consciente de que llevaba el pecho desnudo, bueno, después de todo acababa de tomar un baño antes de que tuviera que correr en plan "príncipe al rescate", lo sentía por su pantalón y sus sandalias que con el agua caliente iban a acabar hechos una lástima.

—Ah, te decía, estaba afuera de la habitación cuando…

—Ve…vete… —Hinata se encogió sobre sí misma, las mejillas encendidas. Por un momento Naruto sintió que lo golpeaban, otra vez, una vez más daba todo de sí mismo y sólo recibía rechazo por parte de ella, era como antes, como cuando era niño y pese a sus esfuerzos los demás lo rechazaban. La frialdad lo tragó entero, como pudo recogió los pedazos rotos de algo que podía ser su corazón o su dignidad, estaba por decirle alguna frase especialmente dura cuando notó con sorpresa que ella estaba temblando, pero no era por miedo, que estaba sonrojada, pero no era por el calor del agua, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que la mirada esquiva, los dedos apretados y la apariencia de inminente desmayo eran los mismos síntomas de antes, eran los mismos síntomas que él no había sabido leer en ella cuando eran más jóvenes.

—¿Podría ser…? —Naruto avanzó hacia ella entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, ella dio un respingo y apretó los brazos contra su pecho.

—Po-por favor…

—¿Será…? —Naruto se detuvo frente a ella, tan cerca que Hinata se encogió sobre si misma—. ¿Será que yo te gusto? —Los ojos de la joven se abrieron enormes, Naruto no necesitó que contestara, la respuesta estaba escrita sin espacio para equivocaciones en aquellas pupilas plateadas.

—N-no… yo… —Aunque intentó negarlo Naruto sabía que esta vez le estaba mintiendo, la sujetó de una muñeca acercándola hacía él, automáticamente Hinata cerró los ojos. Naruto pensó en besarla (¡lo había estado esperando sin saberlo por tanto tiempo!), pero al final su naricita respingada y enrojecida le dio otra idea, lentamente sacó la lengua y lamió despacio su nariz, Hinata soltó un chillido y abrió los ojos sólo para volver a cerrarlos al notar la intensidad de su mirada azul sobre ella.

—Na-Naruto-kun, po-por favor…

—¿Te gusto verdad? —Naruto no sabía por qué la voz se le había enronquecido, de lo que si era consciente es de que esta vez su lengua estaba recorriendo su mojada mejilla.

—Naruto…kun… —Fue como un suspiro, Naruto acarició con su lengua su labio inferior y sintió como las piernas de la joven dejaban de sostenerla, aquel cuerpo sensual y mojado cayó sin fuerzas sobre él, Naruto aún no acababa de decidir si aquello iba a ser un premio o un castigo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos, se pasó una mano por la frente y se incorporó a medias en la cama.

—¿Dónde…?

—¡Hinata-chan!, —para su sorpresa Naruto brincó frente a ella sentándose sobre la cama—, ¡ya despertaste!

—¿Naruto-kun?, —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos—, ¿Dónde está Kiba?, ¿y los demás?, ¿qué pasó con Madara?

—¿Eh? —Naruto tuvo un feo, muy feo presentimiento—. Hinata-chan… no me digas que recuperaste la memoria…

—¿Memoria?, —la chica parpadeó—, ¿estamos en el hospital Naruto-kun?

—¿Sabes?, —el rubio dejo caer con pesadez la cabeza—, dejarme hacer avances en nuestra relación y luego olvidar todo lo que pasó es, definitivamente, muy grosero de tu parte.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¡Pero no importa!, —con el ánimo que lo caracterizaba el rubio alzó un puño al cielo—, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Cada vez más perdida Hinata parpadeó.

—Dime Hinata-chan, ¿de casualidad no tienes ganas de ir a las aguas termales?

—¿Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Exámenes Off.

Agradezco a:

**Gaby-L**

**RukiaNeeChan**

**Lu Hatake**

**Violetamonster**

**Lilipili**

**Kary Landero 3**

**Yo soy tu**

**Acantha-27**

**Laaulyy**

**StefanyBM**

**Gabyah**

**NANA-chan53**

**Karla-eli-chan**

**Sasuhinas fan**

**Rocio Hyuuga**

**Ro0w'z**

**Zafiro Nyan**

**Hinamel**

**Ojosdeluna**

A todo(a)s muchas gracias por leer. Ya sólo faltan cuatro capítulos para terminar el fic y empieza a sentirse la melancolía (¡vaya fanfic más largo!) muchas gracias por seguirlo por ya, casi, cuatro largos años.

Muchas personas me han pedido que continúe el capítulo de "Chicos antes que flores", pero para serles sincera si lo hago perdería el encanto, estoy segura de que sería una mala continuación (como cuando sacan la película 2 de una película de Disney y piensas que es un desastre).

En fin, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo un año más.

_5 de Diciembre del 2013 Jueves_


End file.
